Vampire Heart
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: UA. "Je n'ai jamais fait d'erreur et celle-ci est la plus horrible que je pouvais commettre. Un vampire n'éprouve pas de sentiments. Un vampire est froid, ne ressent rien. Mais toi, tu étais plus qu'une victime pour moi, tu étais quelqu'un."
1. Prologue

_Vampire Heart_

UA. Slash SBRL. Pas de monde sorcier. Sirius et James sont des vampires, Peter n'existe pas, Remus est toujours un loup-garou, Lily est humaine.

J'ai déjà lu une où Sirius et James étaient des vampires et une autre où Sirius était devenu un vampire pendant les vacances d'été mais où Remus n'était pas un loup-garou (d'ailleurs, si vous connaissez cette fic, ça me plairait car je ne la retrouve plus !). Depuis plusieurs jours j'ai cette idée en tête et voilà, je la couche sur papier (ou plutôt, je la tape sur Word).

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages. Le titre de la fic appartient à HIM, la chanson Vampire Heart sur l'album Dark Light.

_Prologue_

Il fait nuit, un jeune homme se balade nonchalamment dans la rue sombre. Il tourne la tête vers l'origine d'un bruit de musique assourdie. Il avance dans la direction, un sourire venant s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il est grand, habillé tout de noir, T-shirt noir moulant, veste en cuir noir, pantalon de cuir noir moulant, bottes noires. Lui-même incarne l'idée de l'obscurité. Longs cheveux noirs, peau pâle, léger maquillage noir aux yeux. Seul dénote son regard, d'un gris d'acier.

D'un pas calme, comme mesuré et calculé à escient, il se dirige vers la boîte de nuit.

Personne ne surveille les portes et il entre sans difficulté.

Son entrée n'est pas remarquée, même s'il est un habitué des lieux.

Il respire l'air, comme s'il le humait, ferme les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur l'odeur. Alcool, sueur, fumée. Il rouvre les yeux, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. Il scanne la salle du regard, évaluant chaque occupant en un millième de seconde. Imperceptiblement, il s'insère dans la piste de danse et repère sa proie, une jeune fille brune, plus petite que lui.

Elle est complètement absorbée par la musique, comme en transe, elle danse les yeux fermés et remarque à peine qu'il s'est rapproché d'elle. A son cou pend une croix en argent, à ses poignets, une multitude de bracelets en plastique noir ou des piques en argent. Elle porte un simple T-shirt sans manche de groupe, une jupe noire, des bas résilles et des Doc Marteen's aux pieds. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il danse avec elle et se rapproche de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il la frôle. Elle ouvre les yeux brusquement et est aspirée par son regard gris. Elle est comme figée sur place, pourtant, ses yeux l'incitent à continuer. Alors, elle continue de danser, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la forme devant elle.

Il lui sourit et passe un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se crispe, elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas, même si rien ne justifie son angoisse.

Ils dansent comme ça encore un moment. Tout d'un coup le garçon se penche vers son cou et respire son parfum, elle panique intérieurement et ne peut faire un geste.

Il relève la tête et sourit.

« Tu sens très bon. » murmure-t-il d'une voix basse et charmeuse.

Elle a de plus en plus peur, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Il la regarde de haut en bas, un sourire appréciateur jouant sur ses lèvres, avant de remonter vers son visage.

« Et tu es très jolie. »

Elle devrait "merci" pour la forme mais n'arrive pas à se détendre et aucun mot de veut sortir de sa bouche. Elle a l'impression que sa langue, sa gorge, sa bouche sont aussi secs que le plus aride des déserts chauds.

Il vient cueillir un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Elle est complètement immobile, rongée par la frayeur. Des larmes d'impuissance et de désespoir roule sur ses joues, il les sent.

« Allons, ma belle, ne pleure pas. Ce sera bientôt fini. » dit-il en souriant.

Cette fois, il l'emmène à l'écart et sort de la boîte.

Une fois dehors, elle pourrait s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusent de lui obéir, elle est totalement sous l'emprise de son regard, de son charme et de sa voix.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me faîtes pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, pitié, laissez-moi partir. » gémit-elle tout en pleurant.

« Chut, chut, calme-toi, laisse-toi faire, ce sera bientôt fini. » chuchote-t-il à son oreille avant de descendre vers son cou.

Il l'embrasse et elle est emprisonnée, pas par force mais juste par sa volonté, dans ses bras.

Tout d'un coup, elle sent des crocs pénétrer sa chair et pousse un cri étranglé. Elle le sent sucer son sang, elle sent sa vie s'écouler lentement dans sa bouche.

Sa vue s'obscurcit et elle perd connaissance.

Une fois le corps sans vie, il le relâche et le dépose délicatement contre le mur de la ruelle, entre les poubelles et autres cartons comme un objet sans plus aucune utilité.

Il essuie le sang de sa bouche, sourit et s'éloigne dans la nuit encore jeune, promesse d'autres chairs fraîches.

Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

* * *

_Atmosphère : Rebel Yell (Billy Idol cover) – HIM, 30 octobre 2006  
_

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et je suis plutôt fière du résultat. J'espère que l'ambiance j'essaie de faire passer est bien ressentie. En tout cas, je confirme, ce sera une romance (Remus arrivera un peu plus tard...au prochain chap peut-être). En souhaitant que le prologue vous plaît, je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir ;)**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

Il se promena encore quelques heures dans la ville mais sa faim était déjà assouvie, il n'avait plus besoin de victimes. Le soleil allait se lever dans une heure, il rentra au repère.

Il alla vers un bloc de vieux bâtiments abandonnés, dont les fenêtres sales ne laissaient passer aucune lumière, bien que certaines soient brisées. Il passa une lourde porte en fer, une fois entré, ses yeux s'habituèrent presque instantanément à la pénombre qui régnait. Il s'avança vers une des portes, coincée entre un portemanteau délabré et un vieux fauteuil défoncé. Pénétrant dans les innombrables passages, il retrouva son chemin grâce aux lumières rouges suspendues à intervalle régulier dans les couloirs obscurs. Après quelques minutes, une porte d'aspect solide et lourd se dressa devant lui. Il tapa le code d'accès, présenta l'empreinte de sa paume, prononça le mot de passe oralement et après quelques secondes d'attente, pu entrer.

Aussitôt le décor changea, les murs étaient de pierre brute, des torches et autres riches lustres éclairaient faiblement l'endroit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ancien château. Les meubles riches et anciens concourraient aux objets de haute technologie, tout un réseau d'écoute et de caméra, mais la véritable salle de contrôle du repère se trouvait encore ailleurs.

Plusieurs jeunes gens étaient assis affablement dans des fauteuils et autres divans de luxe, en velours rouge sombre et aux dossiers et bras recouverts de feuille d'or.

Une jeune femme blonde releva la tête à son entrée et lui sourit, ses deux canines apparentes.

« Bonjour Sirius. Bonne chasse ? » elle porta un verre de sang à ses lèvres.

Sirius s'inclina légèrement et sourit en retour.

« Bonjour Amélia. Ma chasse fut plutôt bonne, néanmoins, ma victime avait trop peur pour que je puisse en profiter plus amplement. Et pour toi ? »

« Hm...bien dommage pour toi. » Elle pencha la tête en arrière tout en le fixant. « Ma foi, ce jeune homme était assez agréable et j'ai passé une bonne nuit. Bien le merci. » Elle détourna la tête, signifiant que l'échange de formalités et de politesse était fini.

Sirius se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre qui trônait au milieu de la place. Un enfant vint jouer près de lui.

« Tu m'as ramené quelque chose ? Tu m'as ramené quelque chose ? » demanda la petite fille, ses grands yeux d'un bleu limpide écarquillés.

Le jeune homme sourit et sortit habilement de sa poche une chaînette où pendait une petite croix en argent.

« Cadeau, Sylvia. » lui dit-il en tendant le bijou.

La petite fille l'attrapa vivement et l'examina attentivement.

« J'aime beaucoup. Merci Sir ! » elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et le jeune homme s'abaissa pour que l'enfant le prenne dans ses bras en même temps que de lui faire une bise sur la joue.

« De rien ma puce. » répondit-il en souriant et en ébouriffant gentiment ses épais cheveux bruns bouclés.

Toujours accroupi, les yeux rivés dans les siens, il lui demanda : « James est déjà rentré ? »

Sylvia secoua la tête. « Non, pas encore. » Un pli vint barrer son front pendant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils : « Maman va s'énerver s'il ne revient pas bientôt, le soleil va vite se lever. » dit-elle d'une voix inquiète tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers là où se trouvaient des fenêtres peintes en noir.

« C'est vrai ma chérie. Tu as raison, comme toujours. » Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se releva.

« Si jamais on me cherche, je suis dans ma chambre. » dit-il en montant les escaliers.

« Ok ! » Et la petite fille vagabonda encore dans la salle, jouant avec les autres enfants de son âge.

Sirius monta à l'étage, où se trouvaient toute les chambres des résidents plutôt fortunés. Le dernier étage était réservé aux domestiques et aux plus démunis.

Dans les couloirs, il salua quelques connaissances puis alla à l'aile est, où se trouvait sa chambre. Après maints couloirs, il arriva enfin à sa chambre, marquée à l'emblème de sa famille.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, aux tons vert foncé, noir et argent, assez joliment meublée, il s'affala avec élégance sur son immense lit à baldaquin et soupira.

Les arabesques compliqués et élégants au plafond ne l'affectaient même plus, les murs aux riches motifs, les lampes dessinées de petits serpents, le bureau d'ébène, tout cela l'indifférait.

Il fixa le haut de son lit, d'un noir d'encre pendant quelques minutes puis se releva et fixa son visage dans le miroir aux bordures d'argent.

Un visage long, fin et pâle lui faisait face. Des traits aristocratiques, une mâchoire bien dessinée, un nez fin, des lèvres rouges, des sourcils noirs et des yeux profonds de la couleur de l'argent. Le tout encadré par de longs cheveux raides et d'un noir d'ébène.

Il portait bien son nom.

Encore un soupir et il se détourna. D'épaisses tentures en velours vert foncé obscurcissaient les hautes et larges fenêtres. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir, à moins de vouloir se brûler la peau. Les vitres avaient beau filtrer les rayons ultraviolets, la lumière du soleil lui restait interdite et dangereuse.

Parfois, il aurait juste voulu pouvoir la voir, de loin, sans risquer de souffrir de son éclat mais on le lui avait toujours interdit depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une fois, il avait eu l'audace de désobéir et la brûlure cuisante du soleil lui restait toujours en mémoire, comme celle du feu pour les enfants normaux. Mais même avec ça, il avait toujours voulu voir sa lumière, elle exerçait une sorte de fascination sur lui.

Son univers n'était qu'ombre et nuit, comme pour tous les vampires. Ses parents avaient dû le souffrir, ses grands-parents ainsi que ses ancêtres les plus anciens jusqu'au premier des vampires de sa famille, Arcturus, qui n'en était pas un vrai mais juste un humain mordu. Sa famille faisait partie des "plus pures" mais ils restaient tous invariablement des vampires de seconde catégorie.

Il dirigea son regard vers l'horloge. Sept heures. James devrait se dépêcher de rentrer s'il ne voulait pas rester coincé dans une ruelle sombre, incapable de se déplacer.

Deux secondes plus tard, on frappait à sa porte.

« Entrez. » articula-t-il clairement, un air neutre plaqué sur le visage.

Un jeune homme entra. D'à peu près la même taille que Sirius, il était habillé avec classe d'une chemise blanche en soie et d'un pantalon noir en laine, une cravate rouge et or lâchement nouée autour du cou, un aspect négligé mais qui restait chic, parfaitement calculé. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés qui partaient en tout sens et ce, à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse, des yeux noisettes cerclés de lunettes en fer et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Alors Siry-chou, passé une bonne nuit ? » dit-il d'une voix profonde.

L'air neutre s'effaça aussitôt de son expression pour devenir un sourire enfantin et enjoué.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester aussi longtemps dehors, Jay ! » le réprimanda-t-il, à moitié sérieux. Puis il éclata de rire. « Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Pour rentrer à cette heure-ci, tu as dû passer une sacrée soirée ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

James éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit, où Sirius le rejoignit.

Un grand sourire déformait ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Et non ! Je n'ai pas eu la chance que tu crois. Vois-tu, cette nuit, j'ai mal choisi ma victime...il se trouve qu'elle était accompagnée de son petit-ami, accoudé au bar pendant que je courtisais la demoiselle. Et quand ce charmant jeune homme, une vraie baraque à glace, à mon plus grand bonheur, s'est rendu compte qu'il était en train de se faire piquer sa copine, il m'a littéralement projeté le plus loin possible d'elle en me traitant d'obsédé...bien gentil de sa part. Tu connais ma répartie légendaire, mon ami, il se trouve qu'elle ne m'a pas fait le plus grand bien cette nuit. » James fit une pause dramatique, ses yeux riaient. « Il m'a empoigné et sorti dans la ruelle à côté de la boîte, sans oublier de ramener des copains avec lui. S'il avait été seul, je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes mais quand j'ai droit à une demi-douzaine de ses clones, ce n'est pas très facile. J'aurais pu tous les mordre mais ça aurait semblé un peu étrange à la police de Londres, n'est-ce pas ? Sept jeunes hommes mordus au cou et vidés de leur sang, c'est plus qu'étrange et nous savons tous deux comme les humains sont aveugles à nous. Et je n'avais pas mon arme avec moi, je sais, c'est très idiot mais enfin bon, tu excuseras mon étourderie... » Il s'arrêta, laissant sa phrase en suspens, voulant sans doute que Sirius l'interroge.

Celui-ci s'exécuta de bonne grâce, il était depuis longtemps habitué aux simagrées de son meilleur ami. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

« Et comment t'en es-tu sorti mon cher ? T'es-tu au moins substanté ? » demanda-t-il, imitant le ton grandiloquent de l'autre jeune homme.

James rit.

« Mais bien entendu, cher ami ! Après avoir assommé ces sept grands gaillards, j'ai retrouvé la belle donzelle qui m'avait échappé un peu plus tôt et me suis servi. C'est bien pour ça que je suis rentré si tard. Elle n'a jamais été très fidèle si tu veux mon avis. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Puis il reprit avec un ton avide, les yeux brillants : « Et toi ? Ta nuit ? »

Sirius poussa un grand soupir et afficha une expression digne d'un grand tragédien.

« Pas autant de chance que toi, hélas ! Ma victime avait trop peur et je n'ai donc pu que la mordre. Pauvre de moi. »

« Victime féminine ou masculine ? » James haussa un sourcil.

« Féminine. Les mâles de cette boîte n'étaient pas prometteurs. » Sirius eut un faux air attristé.

James l'imita.

« Mon pauvre, je te plains. »

Restèrent quelques secondes de silence avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous les deux.

« Sacré Sir ! »

« Tu peux parler ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve toujours dans les bagarres ! T'as toujours eu la langue trop pendue pour ton propre bien Potter. »

« Faut dire aussi que tu attires plus facilement que moi, le charme des Black sans doute. »

« Sans doute. » Sirius fit un clin d'œil et rajouta : « Tu as vu le collier que j'ai offert à ta sœur ? »

« Oui, il est très beau. A ta proie de cette nuit, j'imagine ? »

« Tout à fait. Elle avait du goût cette fille, dommage. »

James passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Allons mon cher, ne te morfonds pas, tu en retrouvera bien d'autres, des jolis spécimens ! » lui dit-il en riant.

« J'espère bien ! Mais j'ai le cœur brisé ! »

« Voyons, voyons, il sera bien vite réparé, je te le garantis ! Un petit tour cette nuit et c'en sera fini ! »

Ils rirent aux éclats tous deux.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Oui ! » claironna Sirius.

Un garçon, plus jeune qu'eux entra, en pantalon noir et veste en velours rouge sombre. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, il avait le même visage que Sirius excepté qu'il avait les yeux d'un noir profond.

« Mère te rappelle que ton entraînement d'armes a lieu dans quelques minutes, Sirius. » dit-il d'un ton froid. Il tourna le regard vers James. « Mr Potter peut y participer aussi, s'il le souhaite. »

James s'éclaircit la gorge et présenta un beau visage aimable au jeune frère de son meilleur ami.

« J'en serais enchanté, Regulus, vous pouvez faire part de mes remerciements et de ma présence à Mrs Black et au maître d'armes. »

Regulus inclina raidement la tête en sifflant à voix basse à son frère. « Ne sois pas en retard comme d'habitude. »

Sirius releva la tête et s'exprima d'un ton hautain.

« Ce que je fais de mon temps ne regarde que moi, et si je suis en retard, et bien, tant pis, ils devront attendre. »

Regulus allai ajouter une remarque acerbe mais il se retint et claqua la porte avec un bruit sonore.

« Je hais ma famille. » lâcha Sirius d'un ton venimeux.

James secoua la tête, lui donna une légère tape dans le dos avant de déclarer :

« Vu qu'apparemment ta mère ne souhaite pas de retard ni de complications, autant y aller maintenant. »

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle d'armes du repère, suivi de près par son meilleur ami. Ils traversèrent maints et maints couloirs avant d'arriver là où se trouvait Constantinus, le maître d'armes. Un homme d'âge mûr et un peu grisonnant les fixa de ses yeux d'un vert éclatant.

« En forme, jeunes hommes ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton bourru.

« Toujours. » répondirent-t-ils avec un sourire poli et amusé.

Il leur lança les épées et ainsi commença l'entraînement, entre parades, coups, attaques et défenses.

* * *

_Atmosphère : Lucifer's Town - Malice In Wonderland, 31 octobre 2006 _

**Et non, Remus n'apparaît pas dans ce chap-ci finalement, désolé. J'espère que vous aimez ! Vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous pensez, critiques, remarques, qu'importe, tout me va ! ;)**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà vu le film Underworld, l'univers dans lequel évoluent Sirius et James y ressemble très fort (même si je vois mieux Remus que les loups-garous du film), et si vous voulez une idée générale de la boîte de nuit ou même de la ville, reportez-vous à The Crow, mon inspiration vient directement de ces deux excellents films ;)**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

« Allez, Sirius, plus vite ! » cria Constantinus.

« Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! » fit en retour le jeune homme, évitant de justesse un coup aux côtes porté par son meilleur ami.

« Arrêtez de gaspiller votre salive et concentrez-vous sur le combat ! Vous êtes déjà mort deux fois ! »

Sirius grogna et para un autre coup avant d'attaquer rageusement son ami au bras.

« Hey ! Calme-toi Sir ! »

James recula précipitamment, perdant équilibre.

Sirius le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le remit sur pied brusquement

« Black ! On n'aide pas son... » l'homme put à peine finir sa phrase que de nouveau Sirius attaquait sans ménagement James, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il prit un coup en plein ventre, un autre au bras et un autre passa au ras de son cou.

« Vous êtes mort Potter ! Bien joué Black. » fit le vieil homme avec un sourire. « Vous pouvez vous reposer, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Les deux jeunes hommes tirèrent leurs tenues de combat (vêtements en cuir très résistant et qui accompagnait tout mouvement sans gêne), essoufflés et en sueur.

« Eh bé, si je m'attendais à ce que tu me fasses un coup pareil ! » marmonna James.

« Pour la victoire, je suis prêt à tout. » fit Sirius avec un sourire dangereux.

« Hmf...pas Black pour rien ! »

« En effet. »

Ils retraversèrent les couloirs en sens inverse, parlant de tout, de rien.

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? » demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil, une fois dans l'aile est.

« La mienne, elle est plus proche. »

Une fois la porte frappée aux armoiries des Potter ouverte, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« James William Henry Potter, veuillez m'expliquer la raison de votre arrivée tardive ce matin. Tout de suite. » fit d'un ton autoritaire une femme à l'épaisse chevelure brune et bouclée, ses grands yeux d'un bleu limpide lançant des éclairs.

« Maman ! Comment vas-tu ? » fit James d'un ton chaleureux avec un grand sourire.

« J'irais mieux si je savais ce que tu avais fait cette nuit, mon fils adoré. » répondit sa mère d'un ton froid.

« Mais maman chérie, ma nuit a été tout à fait normale, je t'assure ! »

Elle arqua un sourcil soupçonneux tout en souriant d'un air mauvais.

« "Normale" signifie "bagarre et sexe" ? C'est ça ? »

« A peu près. » approuva le fils.

Sa mère poussa un profond soupir et se passa la main sur les yeux tout en murmurant « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils pareil ? » ce que James entendit parfaitement.

« Veux-tu que je t'explique le mécanisme, mère adorée ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Je me passerai bien de tes explications, merci. » fit-elle d'un ton acide. Elle soupira encore une fois. « Combien ? »

« Sept armoires à glace. Je les ai assommés. »

« Et les filles ? »

« Une ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ?! » fit James avec un air profondément choqué.

Sirius éclata de rire au manège de la mère et du fils. Tout d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose se précipiter sur lui. Il abaissa les yeux et souleva "la chose" à bout de bras.

« Alors ma puce ? Pas trop fatiguée par le manège des grands ? »

Sylvia cala sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et poussa un grand soupir.

« Si. Ils se disputent tout le temps. Et pour rien en plus. » Elle leva de grands yeux pétillants vers lui, pareils à ceux de sa mère sauf que les siens reflétaient l'espoir.

« Dis, Sirius, tu veux pas m'adopter ? »

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa sous l'air horrifié des deux Potter présents.

« Désolé ma chérie, ton frère et ta mère me tueraient si je faisais ça...Et ma famille ne serait pas très contente non plus. » dit-il en souriant, la gardant dans ses bras.

La petite fille parut réfléchir puis fit un grand sourire vainqueur.

« Alors tu veux pas m'épouser ? »

« QUOIIIIII ?! » hurlèrent James et sa mère dans un synchronisme parfait.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Et bien, je ne savais pas que je faisais de l'effet à ta sœur, Jay ! » dit-il en rigolant.

« Moi non plus, figure-toi. » Potter fils eut une grimace. « Pardon mon pote mais je refuse de t'avoir pour beau-frère. »

« Autant pour moi ! » Sirius riait toujours, puis dirigea ses yeux vers la petite fille entre ses bras. « Pardon ma petite fée mais tu es un peu trop jeune pour moi. » Puis, il murmura à son oreille comme un secret. « Mais peut-être plus tard, qui sait ? » Il lui sourit et fit un clin d'œil.

Sylvia lui rendit son sourire complice, un grand sourire aux lèvres puis glissa de ses bras et sortit de la chambre en gambadant joyeusement.

Quand Sirius tourna son regard sur les deux personnes restantes, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas rajouter la dernière phrase.

Serena Potter portait très mal son nom en ce moment même.

« Sirius. » fit-elle d'un ton menaçant. « Malgré toute l'estime que je te porte, il est hors de question, j'ai bien dit _hors de question _que tu épouses ma fille ! »

« Pareil, j'veux pas que tu touches à ma sœur. » fit James en écho.

Le regard du jeune Black passa de l'un à l'autre, son expression se décomposait à vue d'oeil.

« Mais je vous assure qu'il ne se passera rien ! J'ai juste dit cette phrase pour l'amuser, c'est tout ! » se défendit-il.

« Et le jour où tu lui brisera le cœur ? » reprocha James.

« Mais James, elle a cinq ans ! _Cinq_ ans ! Tu crois franchement qu'elle pense sérieusement ? » répliqua Sirius, exaspéré.

« Tu oserais dire que ma fille n'est pas assez réfléchie pour toi, c'est ça ? » fit la mère, d'un ton grondant.

« Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais... » Il peinait à trouver ses mots. Il leur jeta un regard désespéré.

La mère et le fils partagèrent un air de connivence et rirent à gorge déployée. Sirius était abasourdi par cette attitude.

« Qu'il est crédule ! » fit Serena.

Le jeune homme comprit tout de suite.

« Encore une de vos foutues comédies ? » marmonna-t-il.

Un rire de son meilleur ami lui répondit.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Et il sortit de la chambre, vexé, prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte bruyamment.

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre, prit soin de verrouiller et s'effondra sur son lit.

Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fut à cause d'un coup répété à sa porte. Il gémit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Sir ! Ouvre ! C'est James ! »

A travers des mèches de cheveux noirs emmêlés, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil endormi à la porte. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'ouvrir. Il replongea la tête dans l'oreiller alors que dehors il savait la nuit noire et il entendait la pluie battre les carreaux, ainsi qu'un bruit d'orage lointain. Le soleil devait s'être couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

« Pad, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure ! Tu connais bien ma mère, c'était pour plaisanter ! Elle ne voulait pas se moquer de toi ! »

Le jeune homme restait immobile.

« Sir, pardonne-moi, je suis désolé. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît...Sir. »

Il ferma les yeux, endurcit son cœur.

Après encore quelques minutes, James abandonna et Sirius entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il se retourna sur le dos, fixant les ténèbres du plafond.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il refusait de le voir. Il était habitué aux farces de son ami, il ne les prenait jamais mal.

Il soupira et se redressa en position assise au bord de son lit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en bronze qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Vingt et une heures trente. Ça faisait déjà près de quatre heures que le soleil s'était couché.

Il soupira et se leva pour de bon, jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet, lissant ses vêtements en vitesse et il sortit de sa chambre, prêt à partir en chasse.

Une fois hors du repaire, il fut battu d'une pluie glacée.

On était en novembre et il faisait froid, il douta que beaucoup de gens sortent ce soir. Cependant, il avait besoin de se nourrir, quitte à prendre un passant innocent.

Il se retrouva vite trempé mais cela l'indifférait, il avait toujours froid, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse.

Il déambula, prenant garde de ne pas empiéter sur le terrain de chasse privilégié des autres.

Il se dirigea vers le Silver Moon, un bar-dancing où il se rendait occasionnellement.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par l'ambiance enfumée et chaude, complètement opposée au froid de l'extérieur. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Divers clients, autant jeunes que vieux étaient accoudés au bar, fumant distraitement cigares, cigarettes, pipes, joints. Le bar sentait aussi l'alcool, quoi de plus normal ? Comparé à hier, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme, ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire.

Il repéra la piste de danse et surprit un morceau de techno. Il eut une grimace.

Il supportait mal ce genre de musique, ce mélange de sonorités à coups de bourrin lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il s'avança néanmoins et repéra un garçon fin, presque maigre, un peu plus jeune que lui. Il avait peut-être dix-sept ans.

Il portait un T-shirt à longues manches rayé noir et blanc, un jeans baggy usé et troué exprès, des converses, un piercing à l'arcade et un autre à la lèvre. Il avait comme un air légèrement ennuyé mais il dansait tout de même, ses cheveux noirs se balançaient autour de sa tête tandis que sa mèche blanche dansait sur ses yeux, fort soulignés de crayon noir.

Il s'en approcha discrètement. Le jeune homme leva un regard interrogateur vers le vampire mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il nota qu'il avait de très beaux yeux gris-bleu.

Le morceau changea et on passa à de l'emocore. Aussitôt le garçon réagit et sourit.

Sirius aimait son sourire.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient dansé ensemble mais il était prêt à l'embrasser quand tout d'un coup, un éclat détourna son attention.

Un éclat doré, comme la lumière du soleil.

Il regarda précipitamment sa montre. Vingt-trois heures. Il avait encore largement le temps.

Intrigué, il essaya de percer à nouveau les ténèbres du côté où il avait vu l'éclat mais il resta sombre.

Il reporta son attention sur son partenaire, essayant de se concentrer sur la musique quand quelques secondes plus tard, il revit l'éclat doré.

Il dilata ses pupilles au maximum, essayant de déterminer d'où venait cette lueur.

Il vit la forme d'un homme dans l'ombre, un verre de whisky à la main.

Il soupira. L'éclat doré provenait juste de l'alcool.

Il fixa ses yeux sur le jeune homme devant lui. Sa proie.

Il abaissa ses paupières et inspira calmement.

Il y avait comme une odeur de miel dans l'air, venait-elle de lui ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa attentivement sa victime.

Il était vraiment beau. Un sourire de plaisir anticipé quant à la nuit qu'il passerait étira ses lèvres.

Il voulait savoir son nom.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le lui demander, un nouvel éclat doré le déconcentra. Il tressailli. Il n'avait pas rêvé, ça ne venait pas du verre !

Il s'éloigna de sa victime et avança vers le coin sombre.

Un homme maigre, qui paraissait juste un peu plus que son âge, était assis seul à une table, les yeux plongés dans le verre de whisky. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, châtain clair avec des reflets or quand la lumière les touchait. Une odeur de miel flottait autour de lui.

Il le regarda fixement, comme hypnotisé.

Ses vêtements avaient l'air vieux et abîmés et il semblait extrêmement fatigué, il avait des cernes incroyables sous les yeux...et les yeux rouges...était-ce un saoulard ?

Et il y avait comme une aura autour de lui...une aura qui l'attirait inexplicablement.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme relève la tête. Sirius cilla. Il avait les yeux dorés. Il s'avança.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, même si en son fort intérieur, il était agité comme jamais.

L'autre ne fit qu'acquiescer, continuant de faire tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

Sirius ne savait que faire, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé vers lui. Il s'assit néanmoins.

« Je m'appelle Sirius. » fit-il pour se présenter.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

Il l'étudia minutieusement. Il avait le teint pâle. Ses traits étaient fins...presque féminins.

Sirius essaya de deviner pourquoi il était là, vu qu'apparemment il était venu se saouler.

« Peine de cœur ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il hocha la tête et eut un sourire amer.

« Mon petit-ami m'a quitté. »

Il engloutit ce qui restait d'alcool.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la piste de danse. Il aurait pu retourner auprès de sa proie, à sa merci, mais quelque chose le retenait là, il ne savait pas quoi.

Il soupira.

« Désolé, vous voud... »

Le brun l'interrompit.

« Tu. »

Il eut l'air surpris.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. »

« Oh. D'accord. » Il lui jeta un drôle de coup d'œil, l'air déstabilisé.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda tout d'un coup Sirius.

L'autre jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...pour que ton petit-ami te quitte ? »

« Oh. Et bien, j'imagine que je ne lui plaisais plus... » Il s'interrompit. « Il allait voir ailleurs. » Son ton était âcre.

Un autre silence.

« Bi ou gay ? »

Il tourna un regard surpris vers lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux puis demanda à voix basse : « Lui ou moi ? »

« Les deux. »

« Lui, bi. Je suis gay. »

Il soupira.

« Ecoute, je vais te le dire franchement : si je suis venu ici, c'est pour oublier et me bourrer la gueule. Tu devrais mieux tenter avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pas envie de quoi ? »

« Pas envie de tenter avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Sirius se leva. « Tu veux un autre verre ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils mais accepta néanmoins.

Sirius se dirigea vers le bar, confus. Apparemment, sa nouvelle proie n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser avoir, qu'est-ce qui le poussait à continuer ? Il avait une autre victime, qu'il pouvait prendre quand ça lui chantait et tout d'un coup, voilà qu'il se mettait en tête d'avoir un gars acariâtre au cœur brisé, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il commanda deux verres de whisky, paya et les ramena à la table. Le jeune emo lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil puis il se détourna de lui. C'était raté.

Quand il déposa les deux verres, sa nouvelle proie, qui fixait la table dit aussitôt : « Si tu attends quelque chose de moi, dis-le tout de suite. » Il semblait soupçonneux.

« Si je te dis que c'est toi que je veux, tu me réponds quoi ? » fit franchement Sirius, buvant une gorgée de whisky. Elle lui sembla brûlante.

Il releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Puis il secoua la tête et rabaissa les yeux vers son verre.

« Je crois vraiment que tu devrais laisser tomber, cherche quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? » enchaîna directement le jeune Black.

L'autre soupira.

« Je viens de sortir d'une relation difficile. Je n'ai aucune envie de me relancer dans une autre encore plus compliquée. » Il s'arrêta. « Je veux juste oublier, tu comprends ? » Il but.

« Tu peux l'oublier avec moi. » fit Sirius, sans réfléchir.

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise avant de lever la tête et tourner des yeux agrandis vers lui. Il ne le croyait pas aussi tenace. Il prit un ton dur, pour le dissuader de tenter quoique ce soit.

« Ce n'est pas un séducteur qui va me faire oublier. »

« Je ne suis pas un séducteur. » dit Sirius d'un ton calme avec un sourire étrange.

Il eut un air sceptique.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à le frôler, il n'eut pas le temps de reculer. Il dirigea sa bouche vers l'oreille de sa proie.

« Je suis bien pire. » murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Puis, avant que le jeune homme ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Sirius captura ses lèvres.

L'idée première du jeune homme fut de le repousser mais elle lui sortit complètement de la tête à peine formulée.

L'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool et une autre sorte d'ivresse qu'il était incapable d'identifier, sa victime répondit au baiser. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il ne pouvait se détacher de l'autre homme sans mourir.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Leurs yeux brillaient. Les uns, argent, les autres, dorés.

C'était comme si un brouillard épais était tombé sur la conscience du vampire...et pourtant, il y voyait plus clair que jamais.

L'inconnu se leva, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son prédateur. D'un regard, il l'invita à le suivre.

Comme dans un rêve, Sirius sortit du bar, suivant, captivé, sa proie.

Une fois dehors, l'autre lui sourit et s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

Le vampire se précipita derrière lui.

Ils coururent à travers les rues de Londres, sous la pluie battante de novembre, riants comme des gamins, sans savoir pourquoi.

Puis, comme si seulement une seconde s'était écoulée entre leur course et l'arrivée à l'appartement, ils se retrouvèrent le même lit, pressés, se déshabillant avec impatience et maladresse.

Son parfum lui faisait tourner la tête, il l'inspirait à grands coups, comme assoiffé de cette odeur. Il l'embrassa sauvagement. C'était sa proie. A lui, et à lui seul.

Il descendit lentement jusqu'au cou de sa victime et l'allongea sur le lit. Il releva la tête, dévora du regard ce corps offert sous lui.

Et après, le trou noir.

* * *

_Atmosphère : Uniklubi /_ _Dance d'Amour - The 69 Eyes 1er novembre__ 2006_

_SaraLee, 3 novembre 2006_

_a__lbum Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights – HIM, 4 novembre 2006_

_Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol, 8 novembre 2006_

**Je vous demande juste de ne pas m'assassiner si vous tenez à la suite (qui n'est pas encore écrite). Remus est enfin apparu ! (j'entends d'ici les cris rageurs sur le cliffhanger XD) Je me demande juste si je dois faire toute la fic selon le point de vue de Sirius ou si je peux me risquer à faire aussi celui de Remus...aha, cruel dilemme ! J'ai envie de garder Sirius tout au long de la fic ("Vampire Heart" lui fait bien référence) mais j'avoue que l'avis de Remus serait le bienvenu de temps en temps pour donner un autre œil sur la situation.**

**PS : je vous mets toujours les chansons que j'ai écouté au moment de l'écriture, on ne sait jamais si ça vous intéresse...En tout cas, la plupart sont des groupes de gothic rock finlandais (The 69 Eyes en sont un parfait exemple) ;)**

**En espérant que ça vous a plu !**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

Le bruit sourd d'une porte qui claque et la pluie qui continue de tomber, plus forte qu'avant et qui s'abat sur les fenêtres.

Un frisson le parcourut avant qu'il n'ouvre des yeux hébétés sur ce qui l'entourait.

En un instant, il se redressa brusquement, la couverture de soie glissant sur son corps dénudé.

Il promena un regard perdu autour de lui alors qu'un autre frisson plus violent le parcourait.

Il tourna les yeux vers une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle le vent froid pénétrait dans la chambre.

Des images percutèrent soudain son esprit. Le bar, l'emo boy, l'éclat doré, l'inconnu, le baiser, la pluie, la course et puis...

Il toucha le côté du lit qui était déjà froid. Il fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlés. Il se força à retrouver son calme, respirant profondément et lentement, les yeux fermés.

Une fois apaisé, il parcourut la pièce du regard.

Simple, un sol en parquet, des murs au papier peint bleu myosotis, une lampe ronde au plafond, des meubles en bois modeste.

Impersonnelle.

Nul cadre, nul objet sur le bureau, nulle affaire qui traînait, rien, absolument rien.

Il serra les bras autour de son corps, dans une tentative vaine de se réchauffer. Il se leva du lit et avança en titubant jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il referma. Il appuya le front contre la vitre humide de pluie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la fièvre mais il avait si froid, tellement froid !

Au hasard, il remarqua un tas de vêtements sur le sol, au pied du lit. Il s'en empara. Blouson en cuir noir, pantalon noir, T-shirt noir, boxer noir, tous trempés. Il poussa un soupir et les renfila. Un pas plus loin, il vit ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il les remit avec une grimace.

Ses habits lui collaient à la peau, humides, et ne faisaient que le rendre plus fiévreux encore.

De la main, il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux noirs de son visage.

Enfin, il regarda le lit.

Simple. Comme le reste de la pièce. Les draps d'un bleu pâle étaient défaits, pas étonnant vu ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit.  
Il se rendit compte d'un coup que si on avait ouvert la fenêtre, c'était pour évacuer la forte odeur de sexe et de sueur qui régnait dans l'atmosphère de la chambre.

Il chercha frénétiquement du regard un signe de la présence de son compagnon, un mot, un numéro de téléphone, un objet, en vain.

Il sursauta soudain, pensant à regarder l'heure. Un coup d'œil à sa montre le rassura. Cinq heures.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, afin de sortir, quand il entendit celle d'entrée claquer. Il s'immobilisa et déploya ses sens au maximum. Il entendit un bruit de clés puis un miaulement plaintif suivi d'une voix de femme.

Ni plus ni moins, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta.

Arrivé dans la rue, il essaya de retrouver ses repères et au bout de quelques minutes, il marcha d'un pas résolu quoique encore vacillant vers le château.

Il avança comme un automate jusqu'au bâtiment, entra et adressa à peine un coup d'œil aux autres vampires en montant les escaliers.  
Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il s'effondra, tête en avant, dans son lit.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement au contact d'un objet familier, à l'odeur particulière des lieux chers. Mais bientôt, l'inconfort de ses vêtements le fit se lever. Ils étaient humides de la veille et la pluie de tantôt ne les arrangeait pas.

Il tira ses vêtements, négligemment jetés à terre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il ne regarda pas son reflet et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude orné d'un bas-relief stylisé de serpent en argent. Une fois le bain arrivé au bon niveau, il y pénétra entièrement.

Peu à peu, ses muscles se détendirent, et il s'immergea totalement, tête comprise, dans l'eau pendant quelques minutes. Mais même un vampire avait besoin d'oxygène et il ressortit à contre-cœur son visage afin d'avaler l'air profondément.

Il resta encore un long moment dans l'eau avant de finalement en sortir. De brûlante elle était passée à moins que tiède. La peau de ses doigts était fripée.

Il se sécha rapidement, essorant ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés. Le sol de la salle de bains était humide et de la buée recouvrait la glace.

Il passa devant sans y faire attention, n'ayant nulle envie de s'admirer ou de voir dans quel état il se trouvait.

Il enfila un boxer et sortit, s'effondrant sur son lit à son élégante manière habituelle.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, un coup retentissait à sa porte.

Il gémit, la tête dans l'oreiller, son esprit encore confus n'aspirant qu'à retourner dans un sommeil tranquille et sans rêves.

La voix de son meilleur ami retentit un peu plus tard et le décida à se lever.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de James. L'expression de celui-ci se changea et devint gênée, ce que Sirius ne remarqua pas.

Il lui dit d'entrer d'une voix ennuyée et encore ensommeillée.

James s'exécuta mais resta planté au milieu de la chambre, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux le corps de son meilleur ami, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer avant de remonter à son visage, ce pendant qu'il étouffait un bâillement.

Ce fut Sirius qui lança la conversation, l'air un peu plus réveillé mais toujours aussi aristocratiquement ennuyé.

« Tu es venu pour quoi ? »

Gêné, James baissa le regard, il était nerveux mais il évita de le montrer.

« Au départ, pour m'excuser...pour hier. Je suis désolé que tu l'aies mal pris, ma mère a...un drôle d'humour parfois. » fit-il d'un air penaud en relevant légèrement la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

Sirius s'assit sur son lit et fixa son meilleur ami de ses yeux d'argent.

« Et ensuite ? »

James sursauta. Apparemment il ne comprenait pas. Sirius ramena une mèche de cheveux encore mouillés derrière son oreille et expliqua :

« Tu as dit "au départ", je te demande "ensuite". »

L'autre jeune homme rougit légèrement de gêne et de confusion.

« J'avais peur que tu ne m'en veuilles et juste...te voir, te parler. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa avant que Potter ne le brise.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-il, un peu angoissé.

Sirius sursauta, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! C'était déjà oublié ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Jay. »

Visiblement cette réponse soulagea le vampire d'un énorme poids. Il poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux.

A nouveau ouverts, un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres et il s'assit à côté de son frère de cœur, un air conspirateur plaqué sur le visage.

« Il faut absolument que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! »

Le sourire de James était contagieux et Sirius se surprit à lui répondre, amusé.

Il écouta attentivement, riant aux éclats et se moquant de la bêtise humaine.

« Je te jure que la baraque à glace d'hier m'a pris pour un présentateur télé ! Je ne me rappelle plus comment il m'a appelé mais il s'est excusé de son attitude et m'a demandé un autographe pour sa mère qui était soi-disant fan de moi ! Il m'a payé des verres et m'a présenté des filles...tu ne peux pas imaginer quel mal j'ai eu à ne pas lui rire à la face ! »

Et comme il disait cela, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire pour lui prouver ses dires et compenser sa retenue de la nuit.

Sirius secoua la tête d'un faux air exaspéré.

James s'arrêta soudain de rire et reprit son sérieux. Un peu trop rapidement au goût de son ami.

« Et toi ? Tu ne m'as presque rien dit depuis que je suis dans cette pièce. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Et bien, raconte-moi ta nuit par exemple. » répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Il se raidit immédiatement.

« Ma nuit ? »

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas sorti, Lucius m'a dit t'avoir vu rentrer au repaire. »

Sirius se tut et fixa sans les voir les fenêtres masquées par les lourdes tentures sombres. D'une voix monocorde il commença :

« Je suis sorti vers à peu près 21h30. J'ai été au Silver Moon, j'imagine que tu sais où il est... » James acquiesça. « J'avais repéré un emoboy sur la piste, on a dansé et j'allais le charmer quand j'ai remarqué un homme dans le fond de la salle. J'ai laissé tomber ma proie et je me suis dirigé vers lui. » Il rit. « C'est vraiment idiot de ma part, je sais. »

James perçut comme de l'amertume dans la voix de son ami mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai essayé d'engager la discussion. Rien à faire, il voulait boire tranquille. Tu aurais dû le voir. Je devais carrément lui arracher les mots de la bouche. »

« Pourquoi tu as continué alors ? »

Un rire amer s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Black.

« Excellente question...je me la pose encore ! » Il reprit avec un sourire sinistre. « Il m'a d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre que je ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. Comme si l'alcool permettait d'effacer un chagrin d'amour ! » Il secoua la tête. « Mais je suis quand même resté. Je ne sais pas, il m'attirait, bizarrement, comme...comme un papillon vers le feu alors qu'il sait qu'il va se brûler. » Il s'arrêta et James crut qu'il avait finit avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre à nouveau : « Puis je l'ai embrassé par surprise. Je crois que je l'ai charmé sans m'en rendre compte...Le reste est flou mais je me rappelle qu'on est sorti dehors et qu'il pleuvait. On a été dans son appartement et on a couché ensemble. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et il n'était plus là. Je suis rentré au repaire, j'ai pris un bain, j'ai dormi et tu m'as réveillé. »

Il fixait le riche tapis à ses pieds, suivait des yeux un motif de serpent noir et argent dans une mer de vert sombre quand James l'interrompit dans sa réflexion en se levant et en mettant une bûche dans la cheminée.

« Il n'était plus là quand tu t'es réveillé ? » James lui tournait le dos, le feu rendant son ombre étrange. Sa voix était neutre.

« C'est ça. »

Il se retourna vers Sirius, le feu projetant des éclats fantastiques dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme.

« Je dois comprendre qu'il n'est pas mort donc. »

Sirius garda le silence, essayant de se souvenir de cette nuit.

Il se rappelait des sensations diffuses, une odeur de miel mêlée de sueur, la couleur dorée de ses yeux, sa peau blanche sur les draps, le goût alcoolisé de leurs baisers, la chaleur de leur étreinte...

Il rassemblait ses souvenirs avec une impression similaire à celle de vouloir retenir de l'eau entre ses mains. Ils lui échappaient et devenaient de plus en plus confus, ne le laissant qu'avec des impressions et des sensations floues.

« Je crois...que je ne l'ai pas mordu. » il s'exprimait à voix lente, cherchant toujours à sonder sa mémoire erratique. « Je...non...en fait, j'ai juste...entaillé sa chair avec mes crocs...mais je ne les ai pas réellement enfoncés...et je n'ai pas bu son sang. »

James s'éloigna de la cheminée et s'agenouilla devant lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sirius chercha la raison mais elle ne lui apparut pas.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il d'une voix faible. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. « Je ne sais pas. »

Un horrible silence s'installa, chargé de doute et d'incompréhension.

« C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? » demanda doucement James, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ouais. » Sirius semblait désespéré.

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules et tenta de changer de sujet...avec son manque de tact habituel :

« Bah, c'est pas la fin du monde, t'étais peut-être trop crevé... » Il s'arrêta. « T'as pas pris de drogue par hasard ? »

Sirius sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense James. » siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Oh, c'est bon, je demandais, c'est tout ! » James leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

Avec un sourire il ajouta :

« Ce gars t'as peut-être juste un peu trop plu et t'as pas voulu le mordre, qui sait ? »

Sirius renifla de mépris, un air mécontent d'enfant pourri gâté sur la face.

« Hmf...je déteste quand tu fais ça. » marmonna-t-il.

« Quand je fais quoi ? » demanda James innocemment.

« Quand tu passes d'un sujet gravissime à une connerie sans nom. »

« Hey ! » s'indigna-t-il, mais heureux de sa diversion. « Et puis, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Sir, tu verras que "ma connerie sans nom" a des chances d'être fondée ! » Il rit.

Sirius, vexé, prit un grand oreiller et le balança sur son meilleur ami.

« Dégage de mon pieu Potter, j'veux plus te voir ! »

Il le matraqua à coups de coussins jusqu'à ce que James sorte de la chambre, riant aux éclats.

Quand enfin, Sirius le mit dehors, toujours en boxer, il lui dit d'un (faux) ton venimeux :

« Je t'interdis de squatter ma chambre ! Oh et puis va te faire foutre, Jay ! »

Une fois la porte claquée à son nez, James rit de plus belle.

Un « J'te hais Potter ! » retentit, étouffé, de derrière la porte.

« Mais moi je t'aime Siry ! »

Dans le couloir, le visage scandalisé de Regulus le fit rire de plus belle.

James continua sa route, tout en lui adressant un sourire éclatant, étouffant non sans mal maints ricanements...

* * *

_Atmosphère : Silver And Cold - AFI__ / __album Paradize - Indochine / __Huomenna - Uniklubi, 26 novembre 2006_

_album Liberation Transmission - Lostprophets, 14 décembre 2006  
_

**Si vous prêtez attention à l'"atmosphère" vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est écrit depuis très longtemps...je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir publié plus tôt mais mes études me prennent tout mon temps et il fallait que je le relise et le retravaille aussi...**

**En attendant, je vous signale que le PoV de Remus arrive au chap4 ! Mais quand à la publication de ce chap...et bien il faudra encore attendre, désolé !**

**PS : Je n'aime pas du tout le dernier passage, il est trop brusque, trop contrastant avec l'ambiance générale...c'est mauvais d'écrire en plusieurs jets et surtout aussi longtemps après le précédent...**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Sorn**


	5. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4_

Le vent soufflait avec une force glacée dans les rues de Londres. Un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années s'engouffrait entre elles, la morsure du froid faisant virevolter en tout sens ses cheveux châtain clair et son vieux manteau beige aussi fatigué et usé que lui.

Il faisait encore noir en ce matin de novembre. La pluie tomba peu à peu d'abord juste une légère bruine, puis quelques gouttes plus fortes, tout ça pour revenir avec la même violence que la veille en quelques secondes. Il accéléra le pas et pénétra bientôt, trempé des pieds à la tête, dans un immeuble à la façade décrépie.

L'eau qui imprégnait ses vêtements laissa ses traces sur le tapis de l'entrée souhaitant la bienvenue à tout visiteur.

Il était encore très tôt, le concierge n'était même pas encore levé.

Il regarda s'il avait reçu des lettres. Rien.

Alors il se dirigea silencieusement vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit et y entra en attendant que les vieilles portes de métal se ferment. Il appuya sur le quatre et attendit d'arriver à son étage. Parvenu à destination, l'ascenseur le libéra et il se dirigea vers l'appartement C, sortit ses clés et entra dans son appartement.

La porte grinça doucement contre ses gonds quand il la referma.

Il avança dans l'obscurité, n'ayant nul besoin de lumière pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Il jeta son manteau dégoûtant de pluie sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il tira sans attention ses chaussures et chaussettes, se dirigea vers sa chambre pour chercher des vêtements propres et secs.

En chemin vers la salle de bains avec ses affaires de rechange, il se débarrassait peu à peu de ses vêtements. Pull, chemise, pantalon, tout se retrouva avachi en un humide désordre sur la moquette qui absorba peu à peu l'eau.

Il actionna le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche et se glissa dans la cabine, le jet brûlant faisant disparaître peu à peu le froid qui l'étreignait depuis la veille.

Avec un sourire désabusé, il songea qu'il allait attraper la crève.

Il s'appuya contre le mur de carrelage, soupirant d'aise. La nuit passée avec cet homme – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? – avait réveillé les douleurs des multiples cicatrices de son dos. Et la pluie et le froid n'avaient rien arrangé. La chaleur détendait ses muscles peu à peu et délavait son esprit de tous ses soucis présents. Ils reviendraient à la charge bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, il se vidait l'esprit et aspirait à une tranquillité qu'on ne lui avait jamais accordée. Ou en tout cas, jamais assez longtemps.

Il resta encore un moment sous l'eau chaude avant d'enfin se décider à sortir.

Il se sécha lentement, savourant le calme relatif de son esprit. Il enfila une chemise blanche et un jeans comme un automate. Ses cheveux un peu plus longs que la normale dégoûtaient le long de son cou et des frissons courraient sur la peau de son dos, couturée de cicatrices. Il ferma ses yeux couleur d'or, en respirant doucement l'odeur fraîche du savon senteur miel et le shampoing à l'odeur discrète de forêt.

Une sonnerie troubla sa quiétude. Avec un profond soupir, il revint à la réalité, avec tous ses horribles soucis.

Il sortit de la salle de bains et retraversa le salon sans prêter la moindre attention au décor. Il regarda à travers le judas qui pouvait être son visiteur à cette heure matinale. Il soupira à nouveau en reconnaissant cette personne et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Lily. »

Une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans franchit, sans se faire prier, le seuil de la porte. Elle portait un long et épais manteau noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, un pull de laine beige, un pantalon de coton gris et des bottines noires. Un châle d'un vert éclatant cachait une partie de ses cheveux roux flamboyants noués en queue de cheval. Ses grands yeux émeraude le fixaient d'un air soucieux pendant que sa bouche d'un rouge pâle affichait un pli désapprobateur.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Remus ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce mais inquiète, pendant qu'il fermait la porte derrière elle.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'esquisser une réponse que la jeune femme l'interrompit, parlant précipitamment.

« J'ai téléphoné au moins cinq fois, tu ne répondais pas, je me suis inquiétée. »

Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il était resté aussi longtemps sous la douche.

Une main fine et blanche s'agrippa au bras du jeune homme.

« Remus, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il sourit légèrement, de son air tranquille habituel.

« Mais oui, ça va. J'étais sous la douche quand tu as appelé et je n'ai pas entendu sonner c'est tout. »

Lily se logea dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai eu peur que... » Elle soupira dans le cou du jeune homme.

« Que... ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur, la bouche dans ses cheveux.

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux dorés, bienveillants.

« Je sais que Seb a rompu avec toi et comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai crû que...tu avais... »

Sa voix se fêla pendant qu'elle déposait sa tête contre son épaule.

Il sourit doucement, touché par l'inquiétude de son amie.

« Lil's, Lil's. Tu sais bien que... » Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant d'un coup. « Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que ça ne me fait rien. J'aimais Seb. Et ça a été un rude coup pour moi. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait mais j'ai toujours refusé de voir la vérité en face. J'espérais que ça n'arriverait pas...ou pas si vite. » Il eut un sourire triste et un peu amer.

Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent comme il réalisait soudain une chose.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu inquiétée soudainement ? Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il m'a quitté. »

Elle baissa la tête, rougissante.

« Je sais comment tu marches, Re. Pendant deux ou trois jours, tu essaies de te convaincre que c'est faux, que tu disjonctes, que ça va s'arranger, et puis le troisième ou quatrième jour, quand tu vois bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, tu vas noyer ton chagrin. »

Remus fit la moue, légèrement vexé. « Je suis donc si prévisible que ça ? »

Lily rit doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Mais non mon loup, à force de te fréquenter, j'ai remarqué que c'était toujours comme ça que tu agissais. »

Il eut un petit reniflement méprisant avant de rire, ayant trouvé une idée pour la taquiner.

« Il n'empêche que ça ne répond qu'à une partie de ma question. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes seulement ce matin et pas...et bien hier soir par exemple ? »

Lily rougit à nouveau et toussa légèrement.

« Kit m'a dit ce matin qu'il y avait comme un courant d'air dans l'appartement. On a vérifié toutes les fenêtres pour finalement aller dans la chambre d'ami... »

Remus ne voyait toujours pas de quoi elle parlait. Lily, elle, était de plus en plus rouge.

« Je n'étais pas là cette nuit et Kit est rentrée vers cinq heures. Comme tu es le seul à avoir les clés de l'appart à part Kit et moi, on a déduit que tu...erm...avait amené quelqu'un cette nuit...vu dans quel état la chambre était. »

« Oh. » réalisa-t-il.

Il essaya de cacher son embarras mais le rouge qui s'était emparé de son visage et de son cou n'aidait en rien son essai de paraître dégagé.

« Comme je savais pour Seb, je me suis inquiétée. J'ai crû que tu avais fait une connerie. »

Un silence pendant lequel les deux amis se regardèrent, tous les deux gênés, puis :

« Allons nous asseoir. » balbutia Remus, encore rouge.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le petit canapé du salon, placé devant un feu de cheminée éteint, une table basse entre les deux.

Il tendit la main pour prendre un verre de whisky mais s'arrêta en se mordant les lèvres. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur elles.

« Hier soir, j'ai été au Silver Moon. » débuta-t-il en bredouillant un peu. Il respira et reprit d'une voix plus assurée. « Je voulais me saouler. Pour oublier. Mon programme initial était simple : rentrer ivre mort à la maison tard dans la nuit et de me réveiller le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois affreuse en maudissant l'alcool et ma stupidité. » Il eut un faible sourire. « Mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. J'ai bien bu pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un mec m'aborde. Il a essayé d'engager la conversation mais je ne lui répondais pas. Je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs mais il n'a pas voulu et a continué. Puis il nous a payé des verres et je lui ai redit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Que je voulais juste oublier mon chagrin d'amour en me saoulant. Que ce n'était pas un séducteur qui allait m'y aider. Puis, je ne sais pas trop comment, il m'a embrassé. Et j'ai complètement perdu la tête. C'était comme...si j'étais en plein brouillard et que...qu'il allait me sauver. C'était...vraiment étrange...et déstabilisant. »

Il fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

« Après on est sorti de la boîte sous la pluie et on a couru pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps jusqu'à ton appart. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à nous amener là en un seul morceau d'ailleurs. Il était plus près du Silver Moon qu'ici. » Il s'arrêta et ajouta, un peu contrit : « Je suis désolé pour le désordre qu'on a mis. »

Lily balaya ce souci de la main et se pencha vers lui, comme le poussant à une confidence, un sourire engageant aux lèvres. Jamais un bon signe selon Remus.

« Dis-moi...tu as l'intention de le revoir ? » demanda-t-elle, avec son sourire caractéristique "dis-moi ce que je veux entendre".

« Non ! » Remus avait presque crié.

Il se calma sous l'œil curieux et interrogateur de Lily et expliqua : « Je...je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer...Ce type...Il était bizarre...Il avait comme...un charme. J'avais l'impression d'être pris au piège sous son regard, sa voix. Il avait une aura...effrayante. Et j'avais l'impression d'être...quelqu'un d'autre, que je lui livrais tout ce que j'étais. Mon corps et mon âme. C'était horrible. »

Il souffla et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette impression de son esprit. Il reprit, comme essayant de convaincre Lily - et de se convaincre – de quelque chose, désespérément.

« J'étais ivre. Pas seulement d'alcool mais aussi de...je ne sais pas comment dire. Il me rendait fou. » Il s'arrêta, frotta ses yeux. « Plus tard, je me suis réveillé dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas encore l'esprit clair et j'ai pris peur. Je suis parti en le laissant là. »

Il avait l'air un peu désolé et regarda dans le vide pendant un moment. Lily allait parler quand il reprit la parole.

« Je ne connais rien de lui à part son nom. Il m'effraie. Il dégage quelque chose...un je-ne-sais-quoi qui n'a rien d'humain. » Il croisa son regard vert émeraude avec un sourire amer. « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'humain non plus. (Il coupa de la main l'objection de son amie) C'était pour une nuit, rien de plus, Lil's. On ne peut pas baser une relation sur un coup d'un soir. J'étais ivre. Et désespéré. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je voulais seulement un peu de réconfort. » Comme pour se convaincre, il répéta d'une voix faible : « C'était juste pour une nuit, c'est tout. »

Il soupira encore une fois, longuement et porta la main à son cou sans réfléchir.

Il fut un peu surpris de découvrir une irrégularité sur sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que... » fit-il, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Et soudain il se souvint.

Le baiser. Comme une morsure. Et comme une brûlure.

« Rem ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ce dernier secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Rien. » fit-il un peu trop rapidement, il se leva promptement.

Un peu abasourdie de la réponse et de sa réaction, elle ne demanda cependant rien et répliqua : « Et tu ne m'as même pas dit son nom, ni comment il était. »

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais consentit à répondre.

Appuyé le dos au mur, il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir.

« Il s'appelle...Sirius je crois. Il est, hum, plutôt grand. Des cheveux longs, noirs. Il a un teint plutôt pâle. Un air...un peu aristocratique, fier. Arrogant. Habillé complètement en noir. Oh, et des yeux comme de l'argent...vraiment spécial comme couleur. Et une voix grave. Il est beau mais froid. Glacial même. »

Sa main revint encore toucher la légère entaille dans son cou.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

Il resta un long moment silencieux et Lily se décida finalement à partir.

« Je dois aller travailler. » fit-elle comme excuse. Elle se leva et embrassa son ami tout en l'étreignant. « Je reviendrais peut-être tout à l'heure. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, soudain à nouveau inquiète. « Ne fais pas de bêtises, Re. »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lil's. Et puis, je dois corriger les copies de mes élèves. »

Il lui rendit son étreinte et lui embrassa affectueusement les cheveux. « Au revoir ma puce. »

Elle lui sourit largement en retour.

« Au revoir mon loup. » fit-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Quand la porte eut claqué, Remus resta un moment encore, adossé au mur, confus.

Il sentait que c'était là, à sa portée, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

Dans un soupir frustré, il s'avança vers son petit paquet de copies à corriger posé sur son bureau tout en allumant son ordinateur. Il avait besoin de musique...et d'informations.

Une heure plus tard, il reposa son bic rouge, éteignit son portable et alla s'allonger dans le canapé pour se reposer un peu.

Il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Wahrheit Oder Pflicht - Oomph/ a__lbum Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge– My Chemical Romance / a__lbum The Silent Force– Within Temptation, __24 décembre 2006 _

**Ce chapitre a été beaucoup modifié, par nécessité. Ecrit en un jet au départ, il n'y a que quelques répliques et le début qui soient restés intacts. L'initial faisait 6 pages sur papier, la réécriture a beaucoup supprimé mais aussi ajouté quelques détails. Pardon pour les incohérences possibles.**

**Pour les lecteurs qui **_**apprécient**_** mon travail, je vous divulgue quelques petites infos. Dans le prochain chap, beaucoup ne vont sans doute pas aimer Sirius...L'emoboy refera son apparition (d'ailleurs, le chapitre est centré sur lui) et il n'y aura pas de Remus. En tout cas, pour vous rassurer, il arrivera relativement vite comparé à celui-ci ;)**

**Dracoholic****, j'aurais préféré te répondre par MP mais vu qu'apparemment tu veux rester anonyme, je respecte ton choix, que FF m'excuse cette RAR. **

**"Sexe, bastons et filles faciles" n'est pas du tout mon genre habituel mais c'est dans cet univers qu'évoluent mes persos. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de la fic, ne crois pas que cet univers me plaît mais il est nécessaire pour la suite. Je comprends très bien la devise de ce site, merci, et je tiens à préciser que ce sera une romance et pas une vulgaire histoire de sexe comme tu te plais à le croire.**

**Si ce que j'écris ne te plaît pas, alors ne me lis pas, c'est simple je crois.**

**Mais si ça t'amuse, cite-moi tes fics, je les lirai et comparerai avec la mienne, peut-être que je mettrai à tes pieds en m'exclamant "Ô comme tu avais raison Dracoholic, j'ai tellement été stupide de m'être cru réfléchie, pardonne-moi mon style absurde et ridicule !" Tu auras fait ta bonne action et sera heureuse d'avoir rendu quelqu'un intelligent.**

**Mina,**** je me permets de te répondre rapidement ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas du tout, Remus est tout sauf une larve totalement accro à Sirius (il serait même plutôt le contraire). Remus est mon personnage préféré, je ne le ferai jamais comme un être totalement servile ! Et puis, entre les deux, crois-moi, le plus accro c'est Sirius (à voir au chap6 !) ;p**

**Par contre, je ne promets pas que Remus s'énerve et fasse le rebelle...disons juste qu'il refusera plutôt énergiquement les avances de Sirius x) **

**_Je rappelle à tout le monde que FF n'autorise plus les RAR et qu'il faut pour que je réponde me laisser votre adresse ou vous connecter sur FF !_**

**Merci de me lire.**

**Sorn.**


	6. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

Les étoiles brillaient en ce noir mois de décembre. Il regardait le ciel de temps à autre, la lune l'éclairait. La seule lumière naturelle qu'il pouvait voir.

Il rabaissa la tête et vérifia la présence de son arme à son côté. Il la sortit et vérifia si les balles étaient bien présentes. Avec un sourire satisfait il remarqua que oui et la remit en place dans une poche de sa cape noire.

Il remonta son écharpe en cachemire noir au niveau de son visage, déjà caché par ses longues mèches ébène. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel et sourit à part lui. Il allait bientôt neiger.

Ses pas le menèrent au Silver Moon par habitude.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur et la chaleur étouffante du lieu l'étonna encore. Il soupira et ôta son trop de vêtement et le plaça au portemanteau.

Il observa d'un œil acéré les occupants du bar-dancing.

Ce soir, il était plutôt vide.

Avec un léger souffle, il se rendit au bar et commanda une bière.

La musique n'était pas très forte et plutôt calme. Il n'avait pas l'intention de danser. Il n'avait même pas envie de chasser cette nuit.

Il fixa les coins sombres de la boîte et n'y vit que quelques couples ou de vieux alcooliques.

On lui amena sa bière qu'il but lentement. Il aurait eu besoin de quelque chose de plus fort mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Cette nuit, il voulait juste sortir, il n'avait pas réellement faim ni envie de victime, juste de prendre un bon bol d'air frais et glacé.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui et n'y prêta pas attention.

Seulement, le regard posé sur lui s'éternisait et l'agaçait. Il daigna enfin tourner ses yeux argentés vers son voisin.

Son regard glacé se figea de surprise quand il reconnut le jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

Sa victime.

Cette fois, il portait un jeans slim noir, un simple T-shirt noir décoré d'une étoile rose près de l'épaule. Sa mèche blanche avait été teinte en noir comme le reste de ses cheveux. Sirius ne voyait qu'un seul de ses yeux, toujours aussi fort souligné de noir, avec un piercing à l'arcade et cette fascinante couleur gris-bleu.

Sous leur intense pression, Sirius se décida à parler.

« Bonjour. »

L'emoboy esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire et lui répondit : « Salut. »

Ils passèrent quelques instants à se regarder fixement puis l'emoboy se leva et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Sirius.

Celui-ci soupira et rejoignit le jeune homme sur la piste.

Ils dansèrent un peu avant que le vampire ne se rappelle ce qu'il voulait lui demander la dernière fois.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

L'emoboy lui sourit.

« Mark. »

Un silence passa, comblé par la musique qui passait. Du hard rock peut-être, il n'en savait rien.

« Tu ne me demandes pas mon nom ? »

Mark rit doucement.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Mais si tu veux que je te pose la question, alors, quel est ton nom ? »

« Sirius. » fit celui-ci avec un sourire amusé.

Encore un morceau passa – de l'électrogoth – avant que Mark ne prenne la parole :

« C'est l'autre que tu cherches ? »

« Quel autre ? »

« L'homme de la dernière fois. Celui qui m'a remplacé. »

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué.

Le jeune homme avait la tête penchée sur le côté, de telle sorte qu'on ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage.

« Non, je voulais juste sortir. »

« Ok. »

Un long moment passa encore quand Sirius décida finalement de charmer. Malgré la non-nécessité de se nourrir, il ne pouvait pas refuser une victime, surtout quand c'était elle qui venait à vous.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans protester et répondit au baiser de son prédateur sans regrets ni obligation.

Peu après, ils sortirent de la boîte, certains d'être plus tranquilles.

Sirius alla récupérer son manteau et attendit que Mark prenne ses affaires. Mais apparemment, ce dernier était venu sans rien, Sirius lui en fit la remarque.

« Non, je n'ai rien. »

Le vampire acquiesça et ils sortirent tous deux du bar-dancing. Il neigeait.

Sirius sourit, le regard levé vers le ciel. Il observait la lune argentée sur le fond noir du ciel avec une révérence respectueuse.

Une main l'agrippa et il tourna le regard vers son compagnon. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers lui puis remarqua les marques qui lacéraient le poignet du jeune homme, il ne dit rien cependant.

« Je sais ce que tu es Sirius. »

« Ah bon ? »

Mark planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

« Oui. »

« Et comment peux-tu être sûr de ce que tu dis ? » répliqua hautainement le jeune Black, retrouvant toute sa fierté et son orgueil héréditaire. Il marcha à grand pas, forçant Mark à le suivre.

« J'en ai déjà connu. »

« Tiens donc ? »

« Ma sœur a été une victime. »

Sirius s'arrêta, pris d'un doute. Il se tut, laissant l'emoboy parler.

« J'étais là quand ça s'est passé, il y a quelques mois de ça. Elle est morte presque devant moi et je n'ai rien fait. Alors j'ai enquêté, j'ai cherché et maintenant je sais comment ils procèdent. » Il inspira un coup puis dit, comme s'il récitait un texte appris par cœur depuis longtemps : « D'abord repérer la victime, puis voir si elle résiste. La charmer et la persuader de sortir. Après, une fois dehors, c'est la mort au bout du chemin, retardée de quelques heures de plaisir souvent. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui mais il n'eut à faire qu'à son profil, caché par ses cheveux lisses et noirs.

« Pourquoi restes-tu là dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que je ne veux plus vivre, c'est aussi simple que cela. »

Sirius éclata de rire et dit d'un ton mordant :

« Tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Pourquoi n'en profiterai-tu pas ? Un chagrin d'amour ? Un décès ? Des problèmes familiaux ? Incompréhension des autres ? Mépris ? Rejet ? Tout ça passe, ce n'est pas important. Dis-moi, en quoi le suicide est une solution ? »

Mark, légèrement vexé par la réponse de celui qu'il espérait être son bourreau, répliqua :

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

Sirius ricana méchamment.

« Non, bien sûr, je ne comprends pas. Personne ne te comprend c'est ça ? Tu es une pauvre victime de la société ? Ce que les humains peuvent être ridicules ! »

« Crois-tu qu'un vampire vaille mieux ?! »

Sirius continua de rire et s'appuya à un mur proche, le fixant d'un regard moqueur et brillant d'un éclat argenté surnaturel.

« Ah ! Tu l'as enfin dit ! Je me demandais quand ça allait sortir. » Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Oui, je crois qu'un vampire vaut mieux. Bien mieux. Puissants, magnifiques et sans regrets, nous ne nous posons pas de questions existentielles, n'avons pas de tendance suicidaire à chaque petit malheur qui nous arrive, nous ne faisons pas attention à l'opinion que les autres ont de nous. Nous sommes fiers de ce que nous sommes, nous sommes arrogants, nous sommes forts. La vie est un jeu pour nous, nous n'avons pas de problèmes, ne connaissons pas les sentiments. Nous ne devons pas travailler ou réfléchir ou nous protéger ou que sais-je encore ! Nous sommes une race dominante, que les humains font semblant de ne pas voir même quand elle lui fait face. »

Il s'arrêta, re-fixa son regard sur la lune puis jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, immobile dans la froide nuit.

« Mais revenons à toi. Tu veux que je te tue, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

Mark bougea un peu, son souffle créant une buée éphémère dans l'air.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. »

Alors rapidement, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, le vampire fut presque collé à lui, rôdant autour de lui tel un félin.

« En es-tu seulement sûr ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix basse, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme commença à trembler violemment et chercha à se dégager de cette emprise maléfique. Mais à son grand malheur, il se rendit compte qu'il était paralysé.

« D'abord repérer la victime, puis voir si elle résiste. » fit Sirius en jouant doucement avec ses cheveux. Le garçon se crispa d'horreur. « La charmer et la persuader de sortir. » Il caressa légèrement du bout des doigts sa joue. « Après, une fois dehors, c'est la mort au bout du chemin, retardée de quelques heures de plaisir souvent. » Il approcha sa bouche du cou du jeune homme et y laissa une traînée de baisers délicats. Mark ne put empêcher un cri étranglé s'échapper de sa gorge.

Brusquement, Sirius s'écarta de lui et ricana, moqueur.

« Je ne t'ai rien fait et tu as déjà peur. » Il secoua la tête, méchamment railleur. « Crois-moi, malgré ce que tu affirmes, tu tiens à la vie. »

Mark, en rage d'avoir été humilié, répliqua avec hargne :

« Je veux mourir ! Tue-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Dis-moi ! »

Avec un éclat de rire le vampire s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos, et s'avança dans la rue, sans prêter plus attention à l'emoboy en colère derrière lui.

« Sirius ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. » fit celui-ci avec un signe d'adieu lancé par-dessus son épaule, sa cape battant sur ses bottes en cuir dans un tourbillon de neige.

* * *

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Trois heures. La nuit était loin d'être finie mais son bol d'air frais avait tourné en une chose qu'il avait peu appréciée.

Avec un soupir, il tourna dans une petite ruelle, errant sans but précis et l'esprit vide.

Il regardait sans les voir les immeubles qui l'entouraient quand quelque chose le frappa. Une impression de déjà-vu. Et dans l'air, une trace d'odeur familière. Mais il put à peine y prêter plus attention qu'il sentit quelque chose dans son dos.

« Tu ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. »

Sirius se retourna légèrement sur le côté pour voir le regard furieux de Mark sur lui.

D'un rapide mouvement, il se retourna et emprisonna le bras du jeune homme dans sa poigne.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. » répliqua-t-il, acide.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi je ne veux pas quoi ? »

« Me tuer. »

« Parce qu'au fond, tu n'en as pas envie. »

« Depuis quand tu te soucies de l'opinion des gens ? »

« Depuis que je n'ai pas faim de chair et de sang ce soir. »

« Espèce de salaud. »

« Je le prends pour un compliment. »

Le jeune homme lui décocha un regard noir et essaya de dégager son bras violement. Face à la résistance du vampire, il le frappa de son bras libre, écumant de rage.

« Mais tue-moi bordel ! Tu le fais tout le temps, pourquoi tu refuses avec moi ?! »

Sirius ne répondit pas, un sourire macabre aux lèvres.

« Veux-tu seulement mourir ? »

« Je te dis que oui espèce de connard ! »

Brusquement, le jeune homme se retrouva avec une arme braquée sur sa tempe gauche. Tétanisé, il regarda Sirius, qui avait un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

« Prêt ? »

Mark était tellement paralysé qu'il ne put répondre et regarda comme au ralenti le vampire appuyer sur la gâchette...toujours avec ce sourire méchamment moqueur.

Il ferma les yeux de peur, attendant le coup fatal.

Un craquement sec se fit entendre mais il ne sentit rien.

Tremblant, il rouvrit les yeux avec lenteur et fixa, les yeux ronds, son exécuteur.

Tout dans sa superbe, avec son air hautain et cynique, il le toisait supérieurement et éclata d'un rire cruel. La lune se reflétait avec un éclat surnaturel sur le fond noir d'encre de la nuit.

« Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas m'occuper d'un gars comme toi. »

Et il repartit, sans un regard en arrière.

Le jeune homme s'effondra, à genoux dans la légère poudreuse accumulée au sol, des larmes de rage, d'humiliation, d'impuissance et de frustration traçant des sillons sur son visage d'adolescent.

Les bras repliés autour de son corps, il resta dans la petite ruelle, en simple T-shirt et jeans par une nuit de décembre, gelé, assis dans la neige.

Le lendemain matin, on le retrouva mort. De froid.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Malice In Wonderland– Malice In Wonderland, 7 février 2007 _

_album Dancetaria– Indochine, 11 mars 2007 _

_album Hardcore Superstar– Hardcore Superstar / L'Âme Immortelle, 16 mars 2007_

_album Decemberunderground– AFI, 28 avril 2007_

_Stumme Schreie (Zeromancer remix)– L'Âme Immortelle, 27 mai 2007_

**Un chap qui n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'histoire à part peut-être apprendre un peu plus sur la mentalité de Sirius. Et puis il faut lire entre les lignes aussi x)**

**Mais je l'aime beaucoup, pour le côté très cynique et "vampire"...Un petit retour au dark si on veut ;)**

**Je m'excuse auprès des gens qui aiment les emos, je ne suis pas contre eux, rassurez-vous.**

**Le chap6 sera beaucoup plus léger...et fera évoluer la situation ;)**

**Merci de me lire.**

**Sorn **


	7. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6_

Les légers flocons de neige se posaient et s'engouffraient dans ses longs cheveux noirs alors qu'il promenait à travers Londres, le vent pénétrant dans les pans de son long manteau en cuir noir.

Avec un rire il ouvrit la bouche vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, en tournant sur lui-même, pour happer ces quelques poussières glacées, les laissant se coller dans sa gorge.

Il tournoyait dans les ruelles, heureux sans aucune raison.

Il se sentait bien, léger.

Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, c'était juste un face-à-face entre lui et la lune.

Mû par son instinct, il continuait d'avancer, cessant enfin de virevolter, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir, toujours plus conscient qu'il prenait le bon chemin.

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta soudain devant un immeuble.

Comme dans un état second, il se dirigea vers le perron, semblant reconnaître le bâtiment. Il monta les quelques marches comme un automate.

D'une main tremblante il avança sa paume vers le bois de la porte qui lui semblait comme animé de vie.

A peine sa peau entra-t-elle en contact avec le bois qu'un mélange confus d'images et de sons l'assaillit. Surpris, il recula brusquement, glissa dans la neige et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe de l'escalier, s'écorchant légèrement la main au passage.

Pantelant, en sueur, il comprit avec une brusque lucidité ce qui l'avait amené là.

Il y avait toujours cette odeur enivrante dans l'air. Une odeur de miel.

Chancelant, il s'assit dans la neige, encore incertain de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il releva la tête pour regarder l'astre de la nuit, comme dans une ultime prière silencieuse.

Il resta un long moment immobile sur l'escalier, indécis, tâche noire sur fond blanc.

Au bout d'un moment, il consulta sa montre. Quatre heures trente.

Personne n'était levé à cette heure. Il soupira.

Il se leva et décida d'encore aller faire un tour en attendant. En attendant quoi ? Il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait au fond.

Il ne se sentait plus aussi léger à présent, mais plutôt tendu comme la corde d'un arc prêt à tirer.

Il entra dans un bar peu fréquenté au hasard. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, il remarqua tous les vampires à l'intérieur et referma précipitamment.

Lassé, il se résigna à rester dehors à patienter.

Seulement, Sirius n'était pas vraiment d'un naturel patient.

A cinq heures et quart, il revint devant la porte du bâtiment et se figea devant la futilité de son geste.

Il ne savait même pas à quel appartement il devait sonner.

Fouillant sa mémoire capricieuse, il chercha à se souvenir du numéro du l'appartement ou au moins de l'étage où il s'était rendu ce jour-là.

Il se revoyait nettement, dans l'ascenseur étroit, collé à l'inconnu et tentant de l'embrasser pendant que celui-ci le repoussait en riant pour appuyer sur le numéro six. Et puis quel appartement ? Il força un peu plus ses souvenirs pour finalement se rappeler la lettre F en bronze sur la porte.

Avec fièvre, il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Personne ne répondit. Il réessaya. Encore rien.

Il retenta plusieurs fois mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

A bout de nerfs, Sirius se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'arriver là.

Monter.

Il contourna le bâtiment, essayant de repérer une fenêtre par laquelle il pourrait entrer.

Il en trouva une au deuxième étage.

Bénissant son entraînement quotidien avec le maître d'armes et ses gènes de vampire, il grimpa habilement au mur grâce aux aspérités entre les briques, jusqu'à la petite ouverture à travers laquelle il passa sans problèmes en forçant un peu.

Un peu essoufflé, il s'appuya au mur et attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il chercha des yeux un ascenseur ou un escalier et trouva une volée de marches au fond du couloir à sa droite, à peine masquée par une porte entrebâillée.

Il monta presque en courant les degrés jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne au quatrième étage, les sens en alerte.

Il s'arrêta, soudain incertain de ce qu'il venait faire là.

Et s'il n'était pas là ? Ou s'il ne répondait pas ? Et s'il ne se souvenait pas ? Ou s'il ne voulait pas le voir ?

Secouant la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place, il analysa avec précision les derniers événements.

Il y avait environ un mois il avait rencontré un inconnu dans un bar, l'avait charmé, avait couché avec lui. Sans le mordre. Dans ce même bar, il avait eu pour première proie un emoboy. Qu'il avait revu tantôt. En rentrant au repère, il avait parlé de la soirée à James et depuis...Et depuis, il était hanté par _lui_, il croyait voir son ombre partout, revenait régulièrement au Silver Moon – alors qu'avant il ne fréquentait qu'occasionnellement. Et à chaque fois, il espérait _sa_ présence.

Il gémit de sa propre confusion.

Mais que s'était-il passé ce foutu soir pour qu'il s'attache autant à une simple proie ?

Il ferma les yeux, respirant régulièrement et calmement afin de retrouver sa sérénité et sa froideur habituelle.

Une fois plus apaisé, il se dirigea vers l'appartement où la lettre F était indiquée.

Foutu pour foutu, autant qu'il sonne à cette satanée porte, peut-être qu'il se sentirait enfin plus tranquille.

Il soupira une dernière fois avant de sonner.

Il attendit un peu et n'eut aucune réponse.

Il regarda sa montre. Cinq heures quarante.

Il s'énerva. Les gens très matinaux devaient être levés, non ?

Il toqua cette fois-ci et entendit un bruit provenir de l'appartement.

Fébrile, il attendit avec espoir.

Une minute plus tard, une voix lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

Une voix féminine.

Que dire maintenant ?

Il demanda s'il on pouvait ouvrir la porte.

La requête lui fut accordée, avec quelque réticence.

Un visage féminin apparut à travers la porte entrebâillée. Il était encadré par de fines mèches brunes s'échappant d'un chignon défait. Les yeux bruns alourdis par le manque de sommeil le fixaient avec un air interrogateur et fatigué.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda la femme, resserrant ses bras nus autour de son corps.

« Je cherche un homme qui habite ici. »

La femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a pas d'homme qui vive ici, je suis désolée. »

Sirius sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Vous en êtes sûre ? » demanda-t-il quand même, se permettant un peu d'optimisme.

« Certaine. Il n'y a que ma colocataire et moi. »

« Votre petit-ami peut-être ? »

« Je suis célibataire. »

« Et votre colocataire ? »

Elle marqua une hésitation. Une lueur d'espoir s'infiltra dans le cœur de Sirius.

« Je...je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas là présentement. »

« Pourriez-vous lui demander quand elle rentrera s'il vous plaît ? C'est assez important pour moi. »

« Je lui demanderai. Mais dîtes-moi, qui cherchez-vous ? Peut-être que je le connais. »

Sirius hésita.

« Je ne connais que son adresse, je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec suspicion.

« Comment avez-vous eu cette adresse alors ? »

« Je suis venu ici il y a environ un mois. »

« Un... »

Elle s'arrêta subitement, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et sa main se crispa au chambranle.

Elle balbutia. « D'a...d'accord, très bien...je...je lui demanderai. »

Elle allait fermer la porte mais Sirius y appuya la main pour l'empêcher de bloquer l'ouverture.

« Pourriez-vous me dire quand je peux revenir s'il vous plaît ? »

« Ce soir je...je crois qu'elle sera là. »

« Je vous remercie. Je viendrais vers vingt heures. Bonne journée. »

« B...Bonne journée. »

Et la porte lui claqua au nez.

Un peu étonné de cette attitude, il repartit néanmoins avec grand sentiment d'exultation.

Toute chance n'était pas perdue.

* * *

Quand Lily rentra, vers dix-huit heures, elle fut aussitôt assaillie par Kit, sa colocataire.

« Lil's ! Lil's ! » s'écria-t-elle, la voix aiguë, avec de grands gestes paniqués.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme rousse, déconcertée de l'attitude de son amie. Elle posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la calmer. Cela n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté mais elle semblait déjà plus apaisée.

« Un type est venu ce matin ! Je crois qu'il cherchait Remus. Il a dit qu'il était venu ici il y a un mois ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Lily écarquilla les yeux de surprise, relâchant un peu sa prise sur son amie.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non ! Je t'assure que non ! Il est venu ici, très tôt ce matin. Je crois qu'il devait être à peine six heures. Il cherchait un homme qui habitait ici. J'ai répondu qu'il n'y avait pas d'homme, juste toi et moi. Il a insisté, a demandé si c'était un possible petit-ami. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas, que peut-être tu le connaissais. Et...il revient dans deux heures ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? »

« J'étais sûre que tu rentrerais plus tôt ! » Kit était accablée.

Lily soupira et se passa la main sur le front.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On a qu'à l'attendre ici. »

La jeune femme rousse s'assit sur le canapé, lâchant son sac beige qui s'aplatit paresseusement à terre.

« Tu ne préviens pas Remus ? » demanda Kit, anxieuse.

A vue d'œil, se retrouver seules avec un étrange inconnu ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée.

« Pourquoi faire ? Et puis, si ça tombe c'est juste un type au hasard, on verra bien. »

Kit acquiesça sans conviction, priant silencieusement pour que ce soit juste une erreur.

* * *

Sirius était allongé sur son lit, fixant avec un sourire vainqueur le plafond aux arabesques magnifiques et compliqués. Il avait une chance de le revoir. Il était heureux.

C'était tellement ridicule et inhabituel un tel sentiment. Futile. Sans importance. Dérisoire.

Humain.

Il chassa cette pensée parasite de son esprit, refusant de trop réfléchir sur une chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

En se redressant un peu, il fixa l'horloge en argent posée sur le manteau de la cheminée de granite noir. Il était presque l'heure.

Il se releva avec souplesse et saisit rapidement son blouson. Il hésita à prendre son arme et décida finalement de ne pas la prendre. Et tant pis s'il regrettait plus tard.

Il sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte frappée aux armoiries de sa famille.

Il croisa quelques connaissances dans les couloirs mais personne ne le retint. Il était tôt pour une chasse.

Il sortit du manoir dissimulé par un vieil immeuble désaffecté et partit dans les rues sombres de Londres.

Retournant au bâtiment où il s'était rendu ce matin, cette fois-ci, il sonna.

Presque aussitôt on répondit.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Que devait-il répondre ? Il ne lui avait pas donné son nom. Il n'allait pas dire "c'est moi" tout de même ? Résigné, il adopta une tactique infaillible.

« Je vous ai rendu visite ce matin. »

Tout de suite, on lui ouvrit la porte.

Essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, il marcha d'un pas calculé et se composa un air neutre, quoique avenant assez pour ne pas faire porter de soupçons sur sa personne.

Après avoir pris les escaliers, comme pour retarder un peu le plaisir de le revoir, il se retrouva devant l'appartement et frappa à la porte.

Un peu plus tard, on la lui ouvrit.

La même femme que ce matin lui apparut, mais cette fois habillée normalement et beaucoup plus réveillée.

« Bonsoir. » la salua-t-il poliment.

« Bonsoir. » répondit-elle, l'air de ne pas vouloir engager la conversation plus loin. Elle le regardait curieusement.

« Laisse-le donc entrer ! » fit une autre voix de femme.

A contre cœur, cela se voyait, la jeune femme brune le laissa entrer.

Les souvenirs le frappèrent brusquement en entrant mais il les refoula impitoyablement.

Parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard, il remarqua tout de suite _son_ absence et en fut quelque peu déçu.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose, il détailla un peu plus l'appartement des yeux.

Coquet, modeste, chaleureux. Un sol en parquet, comme dans la chambre d'amis. Une couleur chaude aux murs, accompagnée de quelques éléments, tel un canapé blanc ou un cadre photo, un vase fantaisiste avec des fleurs rouges, oranges et jaunes, une lampe à l'abat-jour en vitrail dans les tons orangés, une table basse en verre et bois. Tout dans cette pièce respirait la chaleur et le sentiment de confort.

L'autre femme se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire accueillant en lui tendant la main.

Sirius la regarda plus attentivement.

Rousse, belle, taille moyenne, yeux d'un vert surprenant, elle était habillée avec goût et sans fioritures, un joli sourire. Sirius l'appréciait déjà.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lily. Mon amie, Kit, m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ? »

Sirius lui serra la main, lui souriant en retour. Elle avait une voix douce et aimable.

« Sirius Black, enchanté. Et c'est exact, je cherche un homme, votre amie m'a dit que peut-être vous le connaîtriez ? »

Lily lui sourit gentiment et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Sirius accepta. Voulait-il quelque chose à boire, à manger ? Il y avait du thé, des biscuits, il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Il la remercia de sa proposition mais sans façons, il n'avait ni faim ni soif.

Kit resta un peu à l'écart, le considérant d'un œil méfiant. Il n'y accorda pas d'importance.

« Pour celui que vous cherchez...et bien, racontez-moi un peu. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous voulez. »

Sirius débuta.

« Je suis venu ici il y a environ un mois. J'ai passé la soirée avec l'homme que je cherche. Mais j'ai très peu de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé. Hier, je suis repassé par ici, par hasard et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas le revoir ? J'ai sonné ce matin très tôt, excusez-moi pour le dérangement occasionné. » dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers la colocataire.

Elle lâcha un « Ce n'est rien. » sec avant de disparaître dans une pièce annexe qu'il devina êter la cuisine.

Nullement dérangé par cette attitude, le vampire continua.

« Mais le problème est que je ne connais pas son nom. Votre amie n'a pas pu m'aider à me renseigner et a supposé que vous, vous pourriez. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. »

Lily semblait très intéressée par son récit. Un sourire entendu étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Savait-elle quelque chose ?

« Décrivez-le moi je vous prie. »

Un peu surpris, il s'exécuta cependant.

« Il est plutôt grand, d'à peu près ma taille. Maigre. Les cheveux mi-longs, châtain clair. Hm...à ce que je me souvienne, il a des yeux...mordorés, enfin, c'est une couleur étrange. Je l'ai rencontré au Silver Moon, un bar-dancing pas très loin d'ici. »

Lily hocha la tête et prit son sac à main, l'ouvrit, semblant chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit son portefeuille et lui présenta une photo enfermée dans une petite poche plastifiée.

Son cœur fit un bond.

« Est-ce lui ? »

« Oui. » Malgré lui, sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Lily lui sourit avec un air de connivence.

« Il s'appelle Remus, c'est un ami qui m'est très proche. » Elle s'arrêta puis ajouta : « Il m'a parlé de vous. »

Nouveau bond de son coeur.

« Oh ? »

« Il m'a raconté, sans entrer dans les détails, je vous rassure, ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Sirius se tut. Un sentiment étrange et se répandant à travers tout son corps à une vitesse fulgurante s'était emparé de lui.

« Il venait juste de rompre avec son petit-ami et était parti...noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Apparemment, vous l'avez un peu contrarié dans ses plans. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme était communicatif. Elle réitéra sa demande sur le thé et les biscuits. Sirius accepta le thé.

Elle partit le chercher dans la cuisine, laissant le jeune homme à ses réflexions.

* * *

Remus.

Il savoura le nom dans son esprit, laissant doucement ses consonances l'envahir et résonner en lui avec délice.

Maintenant, il l'avait trouvé. Il savait qui il était. Et il avait parlé de lui.

Son cœur criait victoire.

La situation était étrange et complètement nouvelle pour lui. Faisant fi de ces détails, il se laissait aller tout entier à sa joie.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Lily revint, lançant un coup d'œil désapprobateur à son amie qui fixait Sirius d'un air venimeux. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire délibérément séducteur. Elle s'en offusqua et ressortit du salon.

« Ne faîtes pas attention, elle considère juste votre venue ici comme une intrusion, ça passera. Oh, et ne le prenez pas mal mais, elle hait les séducteurs. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé brûlant.

« Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. » fit Sirius en souriant largement.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, pourrais-je vous demander de me tutoyer et de me dire pourquoi vous cherchez Remus ? »

Décidément, Sirius appréciait de plus en plus cette fille.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter de Remus avant que la jeune femme ne lui promette finalement de l'appeler pour le mettre au courant de la situation.

Sirius demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller le voir par lui-même. Lily répondit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le prévienne d'abord, on ne savait jamais comment il réagirait. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone, pour se tenir au courant.

Au bout d'un heure, Sirius repartit de l'appartement, le cœur léger et empli d'un sentiment de victoire.

Il l'avait trouvé.

* * *

_Atmosphère : albums Kehä et Rakkautta Ja Piikkilankaa - Uniklubi, 28 mai 2007_

_Santa Claus Trough The Backdoor – 30 Secon__ds to Mars, 28 mai 2007_

_L'Âme Immortelle, 30 mai 2007_

_Malice In Wo__nderland, Shamrain, The Birthday Massacre, Kidneythieves, 3 juin 2007_

**Enfin un peu d'évolution, ça fait du bien non ? ;)**

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'aime la confrontation un peu surprenante de Lily et Sirius, et cette bonne entente directe.**

**Et Sirius devient vraiment accro à Remus, c'est officiel.**

**J'ai une question cependant...qu'est-ce que c'est que cette obsession que Remus ne cède pas à Sirius ? XD C'est un slash SBRL, je vous rappelle ;p**

**Prochain chap, on part du côté de chez Remus ! Et il y aura la rencontre Sirius/Remus tant attendue ! x)**

**Merci de vos reviews et de me lire !**

**Sorn**


	8. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7_

Remus était stupéfait.

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu peux encore répéter s'il te plaît ? Je crois que j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ mal entendu. »

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Lily retentit :

« Rem, ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais _très bien _que tu as tout compris. Oui, ton Sirius est venu à l'appart. »

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ Sirius. »

« Tu as couché avec lui. »

« Et il n'y a rien eu d'autre. »

« Apparemment, pas pour lui. En plus, il m'a l'air très sympathique. »

Remus grogna, mécontent.

« Tu l'as apprécié juste pour son _physique_. »

« C'est vrai que toi, tu as vraiment fait attention à autre chose que son corps il y a un mois. »

« Moi c'est _différent_. Lil's, n'essaie pas de m'avoir. »

« C'est lui qui t'as eu, mon loup. »

Silence.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale peste. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Rem. »

Nouveau silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Moi, je ne veux rien. Mais lui, il aimerait te voir. »

Surprise totale. Le revoir ? Pourquoi faire ?

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu lui poseras la question quand tu le verras. »

« Pourquoi je devrais le voir ? »

« Parce qu'il revient dans deux jours et que j'ai promis que je ferais tout pour t'amener mon chou. »

« Je te hais. »

« Oh mais je sais. Rem, écoute-moi, ce type m'a l'air _bien_. Pas comme...l'autre-là. »

« Seb. »

« Peut importe, tu sais très bien que je ne l'aimais pas. Sirius... »

« Ah parce que tu l'appelles Sirius ?! »

« On a parlé pendant plus d'une heure Re. »

« Ah carrément. »

« Oui, carrément. Bref, Sirius m'a l'air d'un type bien, tu _devrais_ le revoir. Je suis sûre que tu aimerais. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas le revoir et je t'ai dit pourquoi. »

« Je ne vois vraiment aucun fondement à tes raisons. Qu'importe, tu viendras dans deux jours, à vingt heures, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Lil's je... »

Trop tard, ça avait coupé.

Avec un soupir frustré, Remus reposa son téléphone et s'assit lourdement dans le canapé, les yeux fermés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi revenait-il tout d'un coup, là, sans raison ? Pour le revoir ? Mais il n'y avait rien eu de sérieux. Il n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher d'être parti ce matin-là ? Il était_ ivre_,il ne pensait pas correctement à ce moment-là.

Et puis Lily qui était du complot. Il était sûr qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

Elle avait toujours essayé de le caser. « C'est le rôle d'une meilleure amie ! » aurait-elle répondu si elle avait été là.

Renonçant à plus réfléchir sur Lily, il se concentra sur ce qui importait le plus.

A savoir : devait-il le rencontrer ?

Il avait pensé que c'était oublié – d'ailleurs pour lui, l'affaire était déjà aux oubliettes depuis longtemps – mais voilà que...Sirius réapparaissait sans crier gare et voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Et il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de lui faire confiance.

Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il n'était pas _normal_, Remus en était sû le sentait du plus profond de ses entrailles, de sa chair, de ses os.

Quelque chose en lui le poussait à la méfiance.

Il soupira, guettant le prochain mal de crâne à force de trop réfléchir et se leva pour aller chercher un anti-douleur dans la cuisine.

Pendant que le comprimé effervescent se dissolvait doucement dans l'eau, il se prit encore à songer à la situation.

Et puis, pourquoi pas ?

Rien ne les engageait, ça pouvait juste être une discussion.

Et il était curieux : pourquoi ?

Il noya sa question dans le verre d'eau et retourna au salon.

Il alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées, avant qu'une nouvelle sonnerie ne se fasse entendre peu de temps après.

Refoulant la pensée que tout le monde s'acharnait à le déranger aujourd'hui, il répondit au téléphone, passablement de mauvaise humeur.

« Allô ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Allô ? » répéta-t-il.

« Rem ? »

Il soupira. Encore.

« Oui Lil's ? »

« Tu acceptes ? »

« Tu m'emmerdes. »

« C'est oui ou non ? »

« Même si je réponds non, tu vas trouver un moyen pour m'emmener de force. »

Malgré lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Exact mon chou, mais j'aimerais quand même une attitude un peu plus joyeuse venant de ta part. »

« C'est un coup monté, pourquoi je devrais être heureux ? »

« Hm...et bien parce que tu vas revoir un beau jeune homme bien sympathique qui semble avoir fait des efforts pour te retrouver et que ce serait très méchant de lui refuser juste une petite entrevue ? »

« Lil's, tu veux essayer de me caser avec, je te connais. »

« Mais c'est le rôle d'une meilleure amie mon loup ! »

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il disait tantôt ?

« Je refuse. Tu comprends ? »

« Parfaitement. Reste qu'il vient dans deux jours et que tu _viendras_. »

« Si ça te tient tant que ça à cœur. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de mon cœur mais des vôtres dont je m'occupe. »

« Laisse-moi rire. »

« Je te permets. »

Silence.

Il détestait ne pas pouvoir avoir le dernier mot avec elle.

« Oh, et je lui ai donné ton numéro. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu m'as bien entendue Re. »

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisée ! »

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ton autorisation ! Il a insisté – très gentiment et poliment, tu vois, il a tout pour plaire ce garçon – pour avoir ton numéro...je n'allais pas le lui refuser quand même ? »

« S'il te plaît tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne tentes pas avec lui ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'intéresse mais toi, Rem. »

« _Moi_, il ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Oh, qu'est-ce que j'entends là ? Je suis sûre que tu changeras bien vite d'avis. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches bon sang ? »

« Le problème serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que tu ne lui reproches pas ? »

« N'essaie pas, tu n'y arriveras pas. Réponds à ma question. »

Remus était réticent à avouer ses raisons.

« Il n'est pas _normal_. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Tu ne le connais même pas ! »

« Je le _sens_ Lil's. »

« Pourtant, tu avais quand même l'air de l'avoir apprécié il y a un mois, hm ? »

« Je n'étais pas encore dans mon état normal. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis. »

« Tu réfléchis _trop_ Rem, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

Un silence, puis : « Ecoute. Essaie d'accord ? Et s'il ne te plaît _vraiment_ pas, on laisse tomber. Ça te va ? »

« Ai-je seulement le choix ? »  
« Pas vraiment. »

« Je me disais bien aussi. » Il soupira. « Ça me va. » Il s'arrêta, chercha une excuse pour raccrocher. Il était las de cette discussion. « Excuse-moi mais je vais devoir retourner à l'école, je donne cours cet après-midi. »

« Sans problèmes. Bye Re. »

« Bye Lil's. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il se faisait tirer de force de son appartement par une Lily aux airs de gamine joueuse, apparemment impatiente de participer aux retrouvailles des deux amants d'un soir. A la croire, c'était la chance de sa vie de trouver le prince charmant.

Remus, lui, ressemblait plutôt à ces héros de dessin animé qui s'accrochent de toute leur force à leur porte avec des "je veux pas y aller" tonitruants et larmoyants. Heureusement pour lui, il ne hurlait pas et ne s'accrochait pas vraiment à son appartement...Bien que l'idée soit très très tentante...

* * *

De son côté, Sirius attendait fébrilement que l'aiguille se rapproche du huit de l'horloge. James, avec lui, le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Tous deux étaient respectivement assis et allongé sur le lit de Sirius.

« C'est amusant de voir à quel point tu es impatient Siry. »

Celui-ci grogna en réponse.

James pencha la tête en arrière, de sorte qu'il se retrouva la tête à l'envers, appuyée contre le bord du lit.

« Moi, je dis que c'est vraiment devenu obsessionnel. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. »

« Ta gueule Potter. » marmonna Sirius.

« Ni aussi vulgaire envers ma personne. » rit James. Il se releva, les yeux brillants. « Oh allez, Sir, dis-moi tout, je suis sûr que tu m'as caché des choses ! »

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin puis releva la tête superbement. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? »

James soupira dramatiquement.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit te soutirer les informations ? »

« Pauvre Prongs. »

James grimaça.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce surnom. »

« Oui mais c'était tellement approprié avec tes petites cornes de renne à Noël. »

« Ton idée, sale clebs. »

« Oh, tu t'es bien vengé en me mettant une laisse autour du cou et en me forçant à me mettre à genoux devant toi. Je crois que Regulus pense sérieusement que tu as des vues sur moi. »

« C'est amusant de lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Son expression chaque fois qu'il me croise en sortant de ta chambre...magnifique ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il éclata de rire. Sirius tenta de dissimuler un sourire quand tout d'un coup James reprit son sérieux.

« Mais oh, revenons à notre sujet de départ ! Ton...Remus, c'est ça ? »

Sirius acquiesça de la tête avec un petit sourire.

James secoua la tête avec un air malicieux : « Tu me le présenteras hein mon Siry-chou ? Et tu m'inviteras au mariage aussi, je veux être le témoin. »

Il reçut un oreiller en plein visage.

« Espèce de con. » fit affectueusement Sirius. « Et de toutes façons, je cramerai lors de la célébration...t'as déjà vu un mariage en pleine nuit ? »

Son meilleur ami lui sourit d'un air idiot.

« Oh, on peut s'arranger. Du moment que tu empêches les autres de le dévorer tout cru lors de la cérémonie. »

Sirius éclata de rire puis brusquement, son expression s'assombrit.

« Tu sais, à mon avis, il n'y aura jamais de mariage...Et ça m'étonnerait que tu le vois un jour...Vu l'enthousiasme qu'il manifeste à me voir, c'est un peu foutu. »

Face au visage sombre de son ami, James tenta l'humour.

« Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Un Sirius Black sûr de ne pas parvenir à ses fins ? Je croyais que pour la victoire, tu étais prêt à tout ? »

Sirius poussa un lourd soupir, l'air complètement abattu.

James se redressa et le bouscula gentiment.

« Toi, je ne veux pas te voir avec une tête pareille. Si tu as la plus petite chance de sortir quelque chose de bien de ces...retrouvailles...alors fais-le ! »

Sirius hocha la tête sans conviction, regarda à nouveau l'horloge et sursauta en voyant que l'heure était déjà dépassée.

« J'y vais Jay ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! » fit-il en se relevant du lit.

« Merde Sir. »

Celui-ci sourit et enfila rapidement son blouson dans lequel il glissa son arme – au cas où. Il sortit avec hâte hors de sa chambre, surprenant quelques vampires par sa précipitation.

Les Black si mesurés d'habitude...mais ils se rappelèrent bien vite qu'il s'agissait de _Sirius_ Black, l'aristocrate rebelle du repère, véritable prince chez la communauté des vampires de Londres.

Celui-ci fila à travers le labyrinthe de pierre brute, puis dans les couloirs en béton, illuminés de rouge du repère. Il sortit bientôt dans l'air glacé du plus profond de l'hiver, laissant derrière lui le bâtiment délabré cachant le manoir vampirique intérieur.

Après un léger moment d'hésitation, il avança d'un pas assuré vers sa destination. Au bout d'un temps, il regarda l'heure.

20h30, il était vraiment en retard.

Il pesta contre son inattention et l'oubli de prendre sa moto. Tant pis, il marcherai plus vite.

Il se retrouva un peu essoufflé devant le bâtiment et calma sa respiration avant de sonner.

Un nœud lui tordait le ventre.

La voix de Lily l'accueillit.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Sirius. »

« Ok, entre. »

La porte se déverrouilla. Avec une certaine appréhension, il pénétra dans l'immeuble et prit les escaliers, plus pour ne pas réveiller les souvenirs que par plaisir.

Presque arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, il entendit _sa_ voix.

Un commentaire soufflé, désagréable.

_« Bon sang, au lieu de venir en retard, il aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout ? »_

Ravalant sa fierté indignée et ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait, comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, il frappa à la porte pendant que Lily s'écriait un « Rem ! » scandalisé.

Avec un sourire nouvellement composé, il salua son hôte et demanda la permission d'entrer, qui lui fût bien sûr accordée.

Avec un serrement au cœur, il vit Remus, assis sur le sofa, apparemment ennuyé et n'ayant aucune envie de le voir. Il leva à peine les yeux pour l'accueillir.

Faisant fi de la distance instaurée par l'autre homme, il le salua avec un signe de tête.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et ne répondit même pas.

Lily le darda d'un regard noir et réprobateur.

Sa franchise habituelle et son naturel provocateur revenants avec force, il s'assit près de Remus et le regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Si c'est pour m'accueillir ainsi, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir, en effet. »

Remus eut l'air surpris et se redressa légèrement. Puis il se renfrogna à la pique du vampire.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de venir. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

« Exact, ça me paraît très évident. » fit-il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Un simple "bonjour" n'aurait pas été de refus cependant. »

Remus eut un grognement de mépris et continua, acide.

« Un au revoir te siérait à la place ? »

Aussitôt, il regretta d'avoir posé une question.

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir puis déclara, avec un sourire moqueur :

« Désolé, ce mot ne me plaît guère. »

Lily s'interposa entre eux, horrifiée par leur attitude.

« Mais enfin, Rem ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille un invité ! » cria-t-elle presque.

« Un imposé plutôt. » fit-il remarquer, tout en continuant de lancer un regard meurtrier à Sirius, qui lui répondait toujours par un sourire éclatant de cynisme.

Lily poussa un soupir rageur.

« Je vous laisse régler ça à deux...et tu m'énerves Rem ! »

Elle fila dans une pièce annexe en claquant violemment la porte pour leur faire comprendre la puérilité de leur attitude.

Mais les deux protagonistes n'en eurent que faire, se dévisageant d'un regard noir dans un silence tendu.

Des éclairs seraient sortis de leurs orbites pour éclater entre eux n'aurait même pas été étonnant.

Tout à coup, Sirius se leva et s'approcha brusquement de Remus, qui recula avant même que le vampire eut pu l'atteindre, en le dardant d'un regard furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? » siffla-t-il, la voix chargée de colère.

Le visage aristocratique et fier de Sirius s'assombrit et il détourna le regard, ayant l'air soudain blessé.

« Je...oublie. Oublie tout ça, d'accord ? J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici. »

Sa voix se cassa sur les derniers mots.

Avant même que Remus puisse réagir, Sirius se leva et repartit précipitamment, claquant la porte dans sa course. Il sortit de l'immeuble à toute vitesse, laissant l'autre homme pétrifié et sous le choc.

* * *

_Atmosphère :__ album Blessed Be - The 69 Eyes, 15 juin 2007_

_Heijaste, 16 juin 2007_

_Kiinni (acoustic) – Heijaste__ / album Blessed Be - The 69 Eyes / Jesus On Extasy, 19 juin 2007_

**Le prochain chap risque de ne pas arriver avant un bout de temps, désolé...**

**On verra les différentes réactions des persos...ça risque d'être très contrasté, peut-être un peu dark et...étrange. **

**Merci Tayplayrock de ton aide !**

**Et merci à tous de me lire et d'aimer.**

**Sorn**


	9. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8_

Remus était encore sidéré de l'attitude de Sirius. Il ne réagit pas quand celui-ci partit à toute allure, sans un mot.

_« Oublie. Oublie tout ça, d'accord ? J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici. »_

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Lily surgit de la cuisine, telle une tornade rousse, et elle remarqua aussitôt la disparition de Sirius. Elle était furieuse contre lui, tempêtait comme jamais auparavant, le traitant d'imbécile, de pauvre con, d'idiot du village et de toutes les désinences possibles et inimaginables.

Il semblait que, elle, avait retrouvé ses esprits beaucoup plus rapidement que lui.

« Alors là, bravo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agir ainsi ! Tu n'es jamais aussi désagréable. Il ne t'a _rien_ fait et tu lui parles comme à un chien ! » le morigéna-t-elle, sa voix vibrant de colère. Ses cheveux roux volaient autour de son visage, telle une couronne de flammes flamboyantes.

Il ne l'écoutait même pas.

Il se leva rapidement, sans prendre la peine de mettre un manteau ou quoi que ce soit et sortit en fine chemise et jeans de l'appartement. Il appela l'ascenseur qui lui sembla prendre une éternité pour arriver.

Il pesta contre sa lenteur et quand enfin il arriva, il se précipita à l'intérieur, espérant pouvoir rattraper son visiteur.

Il avait été un véritable enfoiré sur toute la ligne.

Quand il fut parvenu à l'extérieur du bâtiment, la brusque morsure du froid le prit, faisant voler ses cheveux en tout sens pendant qu'il cherchait frénétiquement des yeux le jeune homme brun.

Sans résultat.

Perdu, il resta encore un long moment dehors avant qu'une bourrasque plus forte et plus glacée que les autres ne le décide à rentrer.

Avec un soupir frustré et se maudissant de sa propre bêtise, il pénétra dans l'appartement où Lily paraissait s'être calmée.

« Alors ? »

« Parti. »

Il lâcha encore un soupir et s'effondra sur le fauteuil, fixant sans le voir le verre de cognac posé sur la table. Il frissonna légèrement.

« J'ai été con. » fit-il d'une voix monocorde

« Ça, on peut le dire. » soupira Lily avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle le frappa légèrement à l'arrière de la tête.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas...méfiance instinctive sans doute. »

« Oh toi et ta méfiance instinctive, vous m'énervez ! Ce n'est pas une raison, tu le sais bien. »

Remus tourna son regard doré vers elle, ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur surnaturelle.

« Au contraire. » fit-il hargneusement. « C'est justement la raison qui me pousse à me méfier. _Quelque chose_ me dit qu'il n'est pas normal, qu'il est dangereux. »

Il prit enfin une gorgée de cognac. Elle lui brûla la gorge.

« C'est un prédateur. » lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

« Pardon ? » Lily haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Il agit comme un prédateur. » Il porta la main à son front, perturbé. « Ne me demandes pas comment je le sais, je le _sens_. Sa façon d'agir, d'être, de se mouvoir, de parler...tout dit en lui "je suis le maître, obéis-moi". »

« Tu déglingues Rem. » tenta prudemment Lily.

« Non. Je ne déconne pas du tout. C'est écrit dans son attitude. »

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée qui lui arracha la gorge.

« Et il est hors de question que je me soumette. »

Il se leva avec une aisance fluide, à la manière d'un félin, faisant soudain sentir à Lily que lui non plus, n'était pas tout à fait normal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, prenant soudain peur de son ami.

Il tourna brusquement le visage vers elle, sentant son angoisse. Il eut une expression peinée, qu'il dissimula presque aussitôt. Il ne devait jamais montrer ses émotions.

« Je ne sais pas encore. M'excuser peut-être. Tu as son numéro, non ? »

* * *

Dans la froide nuit, Sirius courait.

Quelle connerie de vouloir le retrouver ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu en tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cherché ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré de cette rencontre ?

Maudissant sa propre stupidité et les sentiments futiles qui l'avaient assaillis depuis ce dernier mois, il marcha d'un pas rageur à travers la ville, cherchant à se défouler, à vider sa rancœur.

Une victime, n'importe laquelle, ferait l'affaire.

Il rentra dans le premier bar venu, ne faisant même pas attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il irradiait tellement de colère et de frustration autour de lui que même les humains sentirent cette aura malfaisante et le regardèrent avec crainte.

Avec un charme meurtrier, il s'arrogea une victime féminine, jeune. Trop jeune pour ça.

Il l'emmena dehors de force, alors qu'elle était paralysée de peur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues roses comme celles d'un enfant. Elle le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Il ne l'écouta pas.

Son attitude était aux confins de celle d'un violeur et d'un meurtrier quand il se rendit compte de l'horreur de ses actes.

Malheureusement c'était trop tard.

Elle était déjà morte.

Avec dégoût envers lui-même, il laissa le corps de la jeune fille blonde contre le mur là il l'avait prise et tuée. Elle retomba à terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons, écartelée.

Il se détestait.

Un homme le héla. Il ne se retourna pas.

L'homme l'appela à nouveau et ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'approcha et empoigna violemment Sirius par le col de sa chemise.

L'homme était noir de peau, grand, costaud, les traits durs, de nombreuses cicatrices marquaient son visage et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Sirius lui rendit son regard furieux et se débattit pour se libérer de sa poigne.

Faisant abstraction des tentatives du vampire pour se dégager, le videur déplaça sa main au cou du jeune homme.

« Ne reviens plus jamais ici, c'est clair ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et haineuse.

Avec un sourire railleur et suffisant, Sirius cessa de se débattre et répondit un simple « Non ».

Surpris d'abord, l'homme ne fit que resserrer sa prise autour de la gorge de cet insolent.

Il ne vit pas le bras de Sirius qui cherchait son arme dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre.

Sirius enjamba le corps du sorteur, à quelques pas à peine du corps de la jeune fille, et sortit de la ruelle en époussetant ses vêtements, remettant tranquillement son arme dans sa poche.

D'un pas assuré et serein, il rentra au repère.

En traversant les couloirs de lumière rouge, il s'interdit de penser à quoique ce soit.

Il avait beaucoup trop pensé ce dernier mois, il était grand temps qu'il revienne à ses premiers instincts.

En passant dans le hall grandiose, les rares têtes présentes se retournèrent sur son passage.

Puissance, cruauté et magnificence ressortaient de son port. Black était revenu.

Près de l'escalier menant à l'étage, une petite main agrippa son bras.

Avec un sourire, il baissa le regard vers les grands yeux bleus de Sylvia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Sir ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité en tirant sur sa manche.

« Rien ma puce. » fit-il gentiment. Il s'abaissa et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Il monta les escaliers et l'amena dans la chambre de James, parlant de tout et rien avec la petite fille aux lourdes boucles brunes.

Après qu'il eut frappé à la porte, son meilleur ami lui ouvrit.

A ses vêtements, Sirius comprit que celui-ci allait tout juste sortir. James affichait une mine effarée. Il avait déjà compris.

« Sir...qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Avec un sourire tranquille, le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, déposa la petite fille à terre et s'assit sur le lit.

« Je suis redevenu comme avant. » déclara-t-il simplement.

James ferma la porte et le regarda, incrédule.

« Comment ça ? »

S'allongeant sur le lit, Sirius s'adressa à lui, les yeux fixés au plafond du lit à baldaquin.

« Il ne voulait pas me voir, je suis parti. J'ai fait une connerie, je ne recommencerai pas. » fit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

James le fixa avec incompréhension, se rapprocha et serra le pilier du lit dans sa main.

« Quelle connerie ? Sir, tu me fais peur. »

« J'ai retenu la leçon : il faut toujours tuer ses victimes. » répondit Black avec un calme glacial.

« Que... » Il s'interrompit. « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Explique-moi ! »

James semblait perdu. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, Sirius avait changé. Il était devenu une créature cruelle, sans cœur.

Avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, le vampire se releva souplement et éclata de rire.

« Comme un con, j'ai épargné ce type il y a un mois, il m'a rejeté aujourd'hui et m'a bien fait comprendre que _lui _ne voulait pas me voir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné à ne pas l'avoir tué ? Que des emmerdes ! Je suis parti de là et j'ai corrigé mon attitude de ces derniers temps. Ils sont morts tous les deux. »

Un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres.

« Qui ils, Sirius ? » demanda James avec un calme qu'il était loin de posséder.

« Une fille dans un bar. Et le videur. »

James se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira violemment.

« Ce n'est pas une solution de tuer les gens à tout va Sirius ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas résoudre tes problèmes ! » explosa-t-il, lançant un regard colérique à son meilleur ami.

« Qui parle de problèmes ? Je vais parfaitement bien. » répondit celui-ci, toujours avec ce sourire insupportable.

Ne se contrôlant pas, James s'avança rapidement vers lui et le gifla avec force.

« Espérons que ça te remette les idées en place ! » cracha-t-il durement à Sirius, qui se tenait la joue, choqué.

Après un moment de stupéfaction, il lui lança un regard chargé de haine et sortit aussitôt en claquant la porte violemment.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard dur et désolé de James ainsi que les grands yeux perdus et affolés de Sylvia.

Avec des larmes de rage, il pénétra dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte. Il saisit avec violence une chaise qu'il brisa entre ses mains.

Plusieurs objets furent fracassés, brisés, littéralement massacrés, la chambre était un véritable carnage. Il hurla toute sa douleur et sa rancœur et puis s'effondra sur son lit, miraculeusement intact, ses pleurs de colère prenant peu à peu un goût amer et désagréable.

Derrière la porte, il entendit les cris scandalisés et furieux de sa mère et de son frère, lui ordonnant de leur ouvrir. Il ne le fit pas.

Il s'endormit d'épuisement, les larmes l'avaient fatigué au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

* * *

Plus tard, un bruit le tira de son sommeil agité.

Hagard, il mit un temps avant de comprendre que c'était son portable qui sonnait.

Epuisé, ses mouvements désordonnés atteignirent finalement son téléphone qui vibrait et sonnait sur sa commode.

« Allô ? » fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Sirius ? »

Il se raidit dans son lit.

« Oui, c'est moi. » fit-il d'une voix un peu plus maîtrisée.

« C'est Remus. » indiqua la voix au bout de la ligne.

Il se retourna et se cogna violemment la tête. Il lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui, ça va, je viens juste de me cogner la tête contre mon lit, c'est rien. » marmonna-t-il, massant son crâne douloureux.

« Tu dors encore à trois heures de l'après-midi ? » Le ton était curieux et un peu moqueur.

Le vampire évita de rétorquer que pour lui, c'était une heure normale pour dormir.

« J'ai une vie nocturne bien remplie. » répondit-il simplement.

Il reprit : « Pourquoi tu appelles ? Je pensais avoir compris que tu ne voulais pas me voir. » Il réussit efficacement à ne pas faire transparaître l'amertume dans sa voix.

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

« Je voulais...m'excuser de mon attitude. J'avoue que j'ai été un vrai salaud sur ce coup-là... »

Avec un plaisir malsain, Sirius enfonça le couteau dans la plaie, juste pour assouvir une petite vengeance.

« C'est tout à fait vrai, si je peux me permettre. »

Il sentit l'effort qu'il avait du coûter à Remus pour ne pas lui répliquer vertement. A la place, il proposa quelque chose à laquelle Sirius ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

« Si tu veux, pour réparer mon exécrable comportement... » Il sentit une pointe d'ironie dans son ton. « Je peux te proposer de se revoir ? Je promets que je mettrais de côté toute conduite désagréable. Enfin, si tu refuses je comprendrais, c'est juste pour m'excuser. »

« Et parce que Lily t'y a poussé. »

« Hm, tu devines bien. » Il rit doucement. Sirius frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire.

Il devrait refuser. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas replonger là-dedans. C'était comme une drogue, il l'obsédait, jour et nuit. A chaque fois, vouloir le revoir, le sentir, lui parler, le toucher. C'était pernicieux, malsain. Mais il aurait préféré crever que de refuser cette opportunité. Même si ça devait ruiner sa santé mentale.

« C'est d'accord. »

Une partie de lui lui hurlait qu'il était fou à lier, suicidaire, et l'autre qui éclatait de joie face à cette seconde chance.

« Quand est-ce que ça t'arrange ? » demanda Remus.

« N'importe quand, je suis toujours libre. Mais au soir ou en fin d'après-midi si possible. »

« Sans problèmes. » Un silence. « Mardi à l'appart de Lily ça te va ?»

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec lui, réalisa soudain Sirius. Il avait peut-être compris.

Cette pensée le glaça.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu peur qu'on découvre sa nature. Il avait toujours été fier – peut-être même à outrance – d'être un vampire. Mais il n'avait jamais été non plus à ce point proche d'un humain. Et savoir que cette révélation pouvait déjà détruire le fragile – pour ne pas dire inexistant – lien entre eux l'horrifiait.

« Ça me va. » finit-il par dire. Avec un sourire, il ajouta : « Je tacherais de ne plus être en retard cette fois. »

Remus rit. « Il vaut mieux. A vingt heures je suppose ? »

« Exact. »

« Parfait. A mardi dans ce cas. »

« A mardi. »

Remus raccrocha. Il reposa son portable sur sa commode tandis qu'un sourire béat venait étirer ses lèvres.

Il était con.

Mais un con heureux.

* * *

_Atmosphère : Vampire Heart – HIM, 20 juin 2007_

_albums Gigahearts et Neuromance - Dope Stars Inc., 25 juin 2007_

_album Neuromance – Dope Stars Inc., 28 juin 2007_

_album Neuromance – Dope Stars Inc., 29 juin 2007_

**Chap très bizarre et contrasté...je ne l'aime pas vraiment :/**

**Sirius change d'attitude d'une seconde à l'autre et Remus révèle une autre partie de sa personnalité qui ne me plaît pas...è.é **

**Finalement, la suite est arrivée plus vite que je ne le pensais XD**

**En tout cas, le chap 9 me plaît déjà beaucoup plus et...vous plaira sans aucun doute ! x)**

**Le SBRL est proche, aha ! **

**Merci de vos reviews, de lire et d'aimer !**

**Sorn**


	10. Chapitre 9

_Chapitre 9_

James se dirigeait lentement vers la chambre de Sirius, un peu appréhensif. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, ça faisait presque une journée qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il voulait voir dans quel état il se trouvait depuis qu'il avait entendu ses cris dans le couloir. Quand il avait frappé à la porte, il n'avait pas répondu, s'étant sûrement endormi. Mais à présent, il devait s'être calmé et être réveillé...il l'espérait.

James ouvrit la porte de la chambre doucement. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, contrairement à d'habitude. Il fut surpris en découvant son meilleur ami, complètement transfiguré, allongé sur son lit. Il affichait un sourire radieux, les yeux au plafond.

« Sir ? »

Celui-ci se leva, se retourna et lui lança un sourire flamboyant.

« Jay ! »

Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. James fut surpris d'autant d'affection de la part de son frère de cœur.

« Bon sang, Sir, qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? » fit James en saisissant fermement par les épaules l'autre vampire.

Celui-ci lui sourit largement.

« Tout n'est pas perdu ! »

« Comment ça ? Mais Sir, putain, explique-toi clairement ! » s'exaspéra James.

« Remus m'a appelé ! » Il exultait. « Il s'est excusé de son comportement et a proposé qu'on se revoie ! » Il éclata de rire. « Je suis heureux James ! »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Sirius changeait d'humeur et de comportement à une rapidité hallucinante.

Et la raison n'en était que trop évidente.

Remus.

Il avait peur de l'effet que cet homme avait sur lui. Sirius passait de la confusion à l'obsession, puis au désespoir et à la folie pour finir par le bonheur total ! Il avait l'impression que cet homme pouvait contrôler son ami à sa guise et ça l'effrayait. Sirius devenait...un pantin. Un pantin manipulé par ses sentiments.

Il savait parfaitement que les vrais sentiments étaient rares chez les vampires – c'était même un miracle que ses parents se soient mariés par amour. Lui-même n'avait jamais éprouvé d'autre sentiment plus fort que l'amitié. Il n'avait jamais ressenti réellement de la compassion, de la pitié...jamais pour un humain en tout cas. Les humains avaient toujours été...inférieurs. Des jouets qu'on prenait pour s'amuser et se nourrir, rien de plus.

Mais, dès le départ, il avait su que cet humain,_ Remus_, ne serait pas comme les autres. Le bouleversement de Sirius quand il était venu le voir l'avait déjà fait douter.

Et là, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il avait vu son ami tellement désespéré, exalté, heureux ce dernier mois...Un réel changement s'était opéré en lui ce soir-là mais il ne savait pas lequel...ou peut-être qu'il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Et par amitié, il préféra éviter de lui exposer ses craintes.

Pour l'instant, Sirius était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Remus ne parla à Lily de sa décision que le lendemain. En apprenant la nouvelle, la jeune femme lui sauta littéralement dans les bras avec un « Enfin, tu as compris ! » retentissant.

Mais elle ne savait pas que Remus n'avait pas compris...justement, il voulait comprendre.

Car Sirius l'intriguait.

Il exerçait sur lui un genre de fascination macabre.

Il avait l'impression que s'il faisait un faux-pas, que s'il se laissait faire, que s'il ne résistait pas suffisamment, s'en serait fini de lui.

Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais c'était comme une certitude.

Il avait repassé la scène de ces retrouvailles dans sa tête de nombreuses fois et avait conclu que finalement, il devait essayer de réfréner son côté instinctif – même si celui-ci lui hurlait de se méfier – et laisser au jeune homme une seconde chance.

Sirius avait simplement choisi le mauvais jour pour venir. Juste après la pleine lune.

Cependant, il y a vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel en lui. Comme si...cette partie de lui qu'il ne contrôlait pas avait peur de Sirius, comme si elle voulait se battre pour ne pas se laisser soumettre par lui, comme si elle voulait prouver quelque chose, il ne savait quoi.

C'était vraiment étrange.

S'il n'avait pas cette impression étrange, cette manifestation d'instinct animal, il apprécierait sans doute Sirius.

Peut-être qu'il n'aimerait pas ce côté arrogant et fier, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était sûr qu'il y avait un bon fond en lui.

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était persuadé de l'appeler, même juste pour s'excuser.

Cette histoire l'intéressait, il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais c'était...excitant.

Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait réellement, les vrais motivations qui poussait cet homme si différent de lui à le chercher avec une telle frénésie. Ça le tourmentait.

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la nouvelle rencontre.

En ne faisait pas tout foirer cette fois.

* * *

Les quelques jours précédant ces fameuses retrouvailles, Sirius était comme monté sur ressorts.

Il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes avec James, comme quand ils étaient encore enfants.

Faire tourner en bourrique les autres vampires...et en particulier ses parents.

Le manoir austère et somptueux résonnait de leurs rires, et ils couraient dans les innombrables couloirs, poursuivis par tel ou tel vampire victime de leurs blagues, couvert de gelée verte ou empêtré de rubans roses.

L'épisode le plus mémorable restant celui où Lucius sortit hors de sa chambre, poussant des cris furieux, le visage rouge de colère, une matière gluante non identifiée, nauséabonde et impossible à enlever fixée sur ses longs cheveux blonds platine, trait caractéristique de sa famille.

On n'avait pu incriminer les deux amis, infiniment trop sages pour organiser de telles farces. Ils avaient quand même près de vingt ans chacun après tout.

* * *

Et enfin, mardi arriva.

Lily s'activa toute la journée, essayant vaillamment d'habiller Remus, qui commençait à devenir fou avec sa meilleure amie qui ne cessait de tourner autour de lui, lui proposant sans cesse ci et çà.

« Mets cette chemise, elle te va tellement bien ! »

« Je suis très bien avec celle que je porte, Lil's, laisse-moi tranquille, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! »

« Mais ! » protesta-t-elle, boudeuse. « Pour réparer ton erreur de la dernière fois, il faut te montrer sous tes plus beaux atours mon loup ! »

Soupir excédé.

« Je ne cherche pas à sortir avec lui, ok ? On va juste discuter ! »

« Ça ne t'empêche pas de te préparer mon chou. »

Elle lui enleva de force la chemise qu'il portait sous les véhémentes – mais inutiles – protestations de Remus.

« Arrête de gigoter comme ça et laisse-moi faire ! »

Fatigué, Remus cessa de combattre et se laissa docilement faire. Mais Lily ne semblait pas lui mettre cette chemise qu'elle tenait tant qu'il porte. Il frissonna légèrement. L'appartement avait beau être chauffé, il avait froid juste en torse nu.

Il se retourna pour voir le visage peiné de sa meilleure amie, le regard fixé sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Tes cicatrices. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton empreint de tristesse.

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée.

Remus soupira et grimaça.

« Ne te soucie pas de ça, elles ne me font plus mal. »

Elle savait que c'était un mensonge destiné à la rassurer mais elle ne protesta pas et finit par lui passer la chemise sur le dos et la boutonner. Elle recula et admira l'effet. Remus afficha une grimace résignée.

« Contente ? » demanda-t-il, renfrogné, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

« Très. » fit-elle en lui souriant largement, effaçant le chagrin de ses traits.

Mais son sourire se transforma peu à peu en un rictus qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et ses yeux pétillaient dangereusement de malice.

Directement, Remus recula en levant les mains comme pour se protéger alors que sa meilleure amie s'approchait de lui avec une moue d'enfant.

« Non, tu ôtes cette idée de ton esprit _tout de suite_ ! »

« Mais Remy-chou... »

« Non ! Non, il est hors de question que je te serve de poupée ! »

« Mais ça te va bien ! »

« Je_ refuse_ ! »

« Bon tant pis. » concéda-t-elle en haussant les épaules, déçue.

Elle retenta deux secondes plus tard d'une petite voix : « Même pas un tout tout petit peu de blush ? »

* * *

A vingt heures précises, on sonna à l'immeuble.

Lily se dépêcha de répondre à l'interphone et d'ouvrir à Sirius, avec un zèle et un empressement suspects.

Peu après, celui-ci se présenta à la porte, couvert de neige.

Il était habillé comme à chaque fois, tout en noir avec un long manteau en cuir arrivant presque jusque par terre. Quelques flocons parsemaient ses longs cheveux ébènes emprisonnés dans son écharpe en cachemire noire remontée jusqu'à son nez.

Il la tira doucement et fit un clin d'œil à Remus.

« Je suis à l'heure cette fois. » dit-il en souriant.

Remus acquiesça avec un sourire.

Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était beau la dernière fois.

Il secoua la tête et proposa à l'autre homme de s'asseoir en face du feu, il faisait bon à l'intérieur.

Sirius accepta de bon cœur et tira son manteau et son pull, se retrouvant en simple chemise noire.

« Bonjour Lily. » salua-t-il en faisant la bise à la jeune femme alors qu'elle fermait la porte et accrochait ses affaires au portemanteau.

« Salut Sirius. Tu veux quelque chose ? » s'enquit-elle joyeusement.

« Non merci. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'assit sur le canapé devant la cheminée et étendit ses jambes devant le feu. Il lâcha un petit soupir de contentement en fermant les yeux.

« Je me permets...il crève de froid dehors. »

« Ça ne dérange pas. » répondit Lily en secouant la tête.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius leva le regard vers ses deux hôtes et parut un peu gêné.

« Je suis désolé de m'imposer comme ça...je vous dérange peut-être ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et scruta Remus du regard.

Il portait la chemise que Lily avait tant voulu qu'il mette, blanche, avec de fines rayures verticales gris et bleu clair, les manches repliées lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes et les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés pour dégager sa gorge. Et il portait un jeans clair un peu moulant, encore une fois choisi par Lily. Elle avait aussi tenté de chipoter à ses cheveux. Le résultat était que plusieurs mèches châtain clair aux teintes dorées lui tombaient dans les yeux, gênant sa vue de temps à autre. Heureusement, il avait réussi à l'empêcher de le maquiller, bien qu'elle l'ait poursuivi à travers tout l'appartement avec crayon de khôl, blush et autres. La rapidité inhérente à sa condition avait ses avantages.

Mais il ne se doutait absolument pas que la vue plaisait beaucoup à son invité.

Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête de côté, à la manière d'un chien.

« Et bien, tu es vraiment habillé classe...tu devais aller quelque part ? »  
Remus fut pris par surprise.

Lily pouffa.

Il grogna imperceptiblement, notant mentalement qu'il devrait répéter à la jeune femme que ce n'était _pas_ un rendez-vous et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire de faire tout ce cinéma.

« Non. C'est Lily qui a insisté pour que je lui serve de poupée. » fit-il en lançant un regard noir à la concernée qui lui sourit angéliquement.

Sirius rit doucement et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Félicitations ma chère demoiselle, ça lui va très bien. »

Remus rougit légèrement, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'air triomphant de sa meilleure amie ni au regard appréciateur – il en était sûr maintenant – de Sirius.

Un peu gêné, il s'assit néanmoins dans le fauteuil en face de l'autre homme.

Ce fut ce moment-là que Lily choisit pour s'éclipser de l'appartement en lançant un « Je vous laisse, je dois aller chercher un truc ! » joyeux.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle pour voir un tourbillon de vert, noir et de cheveux roux disparaître par la porte du salon.

« Elle part vite dis donc. » remarqua-t-il, un sourcil haussé de surprise.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se doutait que sa meilleure amie allait lui faire un coup pareil. Alors, il se contenta de regarder discrètement le profil de Sirius.

Ce que celui-ci remarqua.

Le deuxième sourcil se retrouva à la même hauteur que son jumeau.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? »

Remus sursauta légèrement, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été surpris en train de le dévisager.

« Plusieurs choses en fait. » Il soupira alors que Sirius le fixait, curieux.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me revoir ? »

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres du jeune homme brun.

« C'est une question à laquelle j'ai un peu de mal à répondre moi-même. Mais pour être franc...je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez toi. J'avais l'impression de te voir dans chaque coin de rue, je revenais au Silver Moon assez souvent pour voir si tu y étais...Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, juste quand je suis venu sonner ici la première fois, il y a environ une semaine. Je voulais absolument te revoir. Comme me l'a dit mon meilleur ami, c'est devenu obsessionnel. »

Il rit doucement, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée.

Remus, lui, avait un peu de mal à digérer les informations. Sa réponse n'en était pas vraiment une...mais Sirius lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas lui-même la vraie raison, alors il devrait s'en contenter.

Mais une phrase avait retenu son attention _« il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez toi. »_.

Il tourna les yeux vers lui et Remus fut surpris de leur étincelante couleur d'argent. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, ils brillaient d'un éclat froid, dur. Maintenant, avec la lumière du feu, ils semblaient plus chauds, plus rieurs, plus vivants.

« Je suis désolé si ma réponse ne te satisfait pas vraiment...mais je ne peux pas en fournir une meilleure. » fit-il, un peu dépité.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » assura Remus avec un doux sourire. « Et je m'excuse encore une fois pour la fois passée...j'ai plutôt mal réagi. »

Black éclata de rire. Un rire chaud.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que ce n'est pas grave...Car j'ai fait des conneries après ça mais, on va passer ces évènements si tu es d'accord... »

Remus avait envie de savoir quelles conneries Sirius avait bien pu faire mais il évita de poser la question. Il n'avait apparemment pas envie d'en parler. Peut-être plus tard qui sait ?

S'il y avait un plus tard.

Sa conscience lui souffla qu'il y en aurait sûrement un...s'il décidait de ne pas en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Rem, je peux te poser une question ? Enfin, si je peux t'appeler Rem... » rajouta Sirius.

« Pas de problèmes. »

« Puisque tu me demandes pourquoi je voulais te voir...est-ce que je pourrais te demander pourquoi _toi_, tu ne voulais pas me voir ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur avide dans le regard.

Remus s'agita dans le fauteuil, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Hm...ne le prends pas mal mais...erm...c'est difficile à expliquer...Disons que...que quelque chose me pousse à me méfier de toi. Je ne sais pas, tu... » il s'interrompit, ayant peur d'offusquer son invité.

Mais celui-ci le fixait, fortement intéressé. Il s'était même rapproché de lui inconsciemment.

« Je te promets de ne pas le prendre mal. »

Remus soupira puis lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu ne me sembles pas normal. Il y a...quelque chose en toi qui m'effraie. Je...tu sais, c'est un peu comme un sixième sens chez moi. Selon Lily, il est très souvent en erreur mais bon... »

Il s'arrêta, horriblement gêné. Et s'il l'avait vexé ? Lily lui en voudrait à mort.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa brutalement, avant qu'il ne retrouve son assurance et un masque froid sans émotions. Il se leva du sofa et le contourna, le dos tourné au feu.

Un instant, Remus eut peur qu'il ne s'en aille encore, indigné de son attitude, mais il resta.

Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Sirius s'éleva, grave et solennelle.

« Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas tout à fait normal. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi ou te méfier. » Il soupira puis reprit. « Je préfère ne pas te dire la vérité. Ou en tout cas, pas maintenant si jamais tu acceptes de me revoir. Si je te la révélais là, tout de suite, tu me chasserais à coup sûr ou pire encore...parce que tu ne verrais que ce côté-là de moi alors que ce n'est pas si important ni si grave que ça en a l'air...enfin, à mes yeux. »

Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire chancelant.

« Je sais que ça doit être très nébuleux mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ignores ça pour l'instant. »

Remus resta un long moment silencieux.

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Mais il avait besoin d'être sûr.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un évadé de prison, un tueur en série ou encore quelqu'un recherché pour crime ? »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Non, non, je ne suis rien de tout ça, je t'assure ! »

Remus sourit, un peu soulagé.

« Alors ça me va. J'accepte ton marché, tu me diras tout ça...après. »

Sirius fixa ses yeux dans les siens et il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux.

Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient fait une promesse de _plus tard_.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Sirius finit par se rasseoir dans le sofa.

« Une autre question à poser ? » demanda-t-il avec malice.

Remus rit doucement.

« Allons-y. On va commencer doucement...tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Ah ! » s'exclama Sirius avec emphase. « Ce n'est pas "commencer doucement" pour moi mais, puisque je dois répondre...Et bien, ça va peut-être t'étonner mais je ne travaille pas. Je suis en quelque sorte issu d'une famille de riches aristocrates...même si je n'en ai pas vraiment l'air, je le concède volontiers. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ces codes de conduite, de ces soirées entre gens huppés et ridicules. Mais comme j'ai une assez grande liberté, je me contente de mon sort. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de rester au manoir. » Devant la tête incrédule de Remus, il ajouta : « Oh, mais il n'y a pas que ma famille qui vive dans ce manoir ! C'est...hm...c'est un peu le repère de toutes les personnes qui me...ressemblent. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ça doit être dur à avaler mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. »

Sirius semblait tellement penaud et essayait tant de le persuader de la véracité de ses propos qu'il finit par lui dire qu'il le croyait...même s'il avait du mal.

« Par contre, sur ce point-là tu dois me croire sur parole. » soupira-t-il. « Les autres n'aimeraient pas que j'amène un...étranger. » Il soupira une nouvelle fois et lui retourna la question. « Et toi, tu fais quoi ? »

« Oh et bien moi, je suis juste un humble et modeste petit professeur d'histoire et de français, fraîchement débarqué. » fit-il avec ironie. « J'enseigne dans deux écoles différentes. Un lycée privé et un autre établissement public. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Et tu as de la famille ? »

Remus grimaça. « Mon père est parti en apprenant que ma mère était enceinte et elle m'a élevé jusqu'à mes sept ans environ...Après un certain événement que je préfère passer sous silence, ou tout du moins pour l'instant, ma tante, une veuve sans enfants, a fini par me prendre en charge. » Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. « Je lui dois tout. »

Sirius hocha la tête, respectant sa vie personnelle. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le divan et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour ma part, j'ai un frère cadet qui ressemble en tout point à ce que mes parents souhaiteraient que je devienne : un brave petit toutou servile qui obéit à tous les ordres, bien comme il faut, qui pense et agit correctement et qui fera un bon mariage qui rapportera de l'argent à la famille. » dit-il d'un ton amer. « Mes parents sont deux parfaits aristocrates snobs et pimpants, mariés par intérêt économique et social. Moi et mon frère n'avons été conçus que pour continuer la lignée et faire de bons héritiers. Je déteste la plupart des gens de ma famille. Ils sont obsédés par ce qu'ils appellent le "sang pur" et refusent les _bâtards _dans notre maison. _La_ _noble et très ancienne maison des Black_. Pour te dire jusqu'à quel point va leur obsession, la devise de la famille est "toujours pur". » Il poussa un soupir irrité. « Les seules personnes assez sensées de la famille ont été rayées de l'arbre généalogique pour cause de mauvais mariage, refus d'adhérer aux visions de la maison, déshonneur ou rébellion. Bizarrement, ce sont les seuls que j'apprécie. » finit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Et bien dis donc, quelle famille ! » fit Remus en riant.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » marmonna le principal concerné puis il finit par rire avec l'autre homme.

Après un moment de silence confortable pendant lequel Remus avait observé Sirius avec attention, il demanda :

« Dis-moi Sirius...tu as quel âge au fait ? »

« Tu me donnerais combien ? » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je sais pas, dix-huit, dix-neuf ? »

« J'en ai tout juste vingt. » fit Sirius en riant légèrement. « Et toi ? »

« Tu me donnerais combien ? » demanda Remus avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius sourit puis fit mine de réfléchir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Hm, tu es prof c'est ça ? Je dirais...vingt-trois. »

« Tout juste. Mais ce n'est pas honnête, tu as déduit mon âge à partir de mon métier. » bougonna faussement Remus.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Oh ? Tu m'en veux ? Allez, j'te rajeunis, je t'aurais donné vingt-deux ! »

Le silence s'écoula lentement et doucement entre eux, entrecoupé de quelques bavardages et autres questions.

Le chat, qui était resté caché tout ce temps, semblait s'être pris d'affection pour le jeune homme brun. Il ronronnait gaiement sur les genoux de Sirius pendant que celui-ci caressait doucement la tête du félin blanc et noir tout en parlant à Remus.

Sirius ne partit que trois heures plus tard – Lily était revenue entre temps, et elle fut très heureuse de voir que les deux amants d'un soir s'entendaient si bien – s'excusant de devoir passer chez un ami.

Ils promirent de s'appeler pour fixer une autre rencontre et Sirius finit par quitter l'appartement dix minutes après avoir déclaré devoir prendre congé, le chat – ainsi que, plus discrètement, Lily et Remus – n'ayant pas voulu le lâcher d'une semelle.

La soirée continua bien pour le vampire et il finit par s'endormir, le cœur heureux et en paix aux petites heures du matin, alors que Remus, lui, se levait de bonne humeur après ces retrouvailles réussies et la promesse d'un _plus tard_.

* * *

_Atmosphère : 29 juin 2007_

_Poison Heart (acoustique) – HIM / Poison Heart – The Ramones, 13 juillet 2007_

_Poison Heart – The Ramones / Pet Se__metary – The Ramones, 14 juillet 2007_

_Poison Heart – The R__amones / Pet Semetary – The Ramones, 15 juillet 2007  
_

**Le plus long de tous les chapitres je crois, oh God je suis fière de moi ! XD**

**Et en plus, c'est le plus joyeux...et le début du slash ! x) **

**Pour le prochain chap...ahaaa, le SBRL arrive ! Au bout de...10 chapitres, vous l'aurez enfin eu ! Vous ne pourrez pas me reprocher que Remus n'a pas assez résisté ;p**

**Merci pour les reviews, de me lire et d'aimer !**

**Sorn**


	11. Chapitre 10

**WARNING !** Présence de **lemon**, la fic passe en rating **M**! **WARNING !**

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

Il y eut par la suite encore plusieurs rencontres. Elles furent d'abord plus ou moins espacées puis, ils se retrouvèrent presque tous les jours au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Elles avaient toujours lieu dans l'appartement de Lily et Sirius évita de demander pourquoi ils n'allaient pas chez Remus. C'était peut-être encore trop tôt.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les deux hommes apprenaient à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

Remus fut agréablement surpris de l'excellente maîtrise de Sirius en matière de français et son impressionnante culture générale. Apparemment être issu d'une famille d'aristocrates d'origine française avait aussi de bons côtés.

Le jeune homme se laissait découvrir peu à peu mais il ne restait jamais trop longtemps avec lui, préférant à chaque fois venir le soir et partir avant minuit, toujours pour aller voir un ami.

Et petit à petit un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de Remus. Comme de la jalousie, une envie de possession exclusive envers l'autre homme, devenant chaque jour un peu plus fort.

Désormais, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien. Mais ça viendrait avec le temps. Toujours le temps. Toujours ce _plus tard_ obsédant qui allait leur révéler toute la vérité...toujours _après_. Mais après quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Sirius gardait toujours sa vie très privée, refusant par exemple de le laisser rencontrer ses amis ou de lever un peu le voile sur ce côté intriguant que Remus percevait de plus en plus au fil des jours.

Mais il acceptait ces mystères et ces jeux, parce que tout lui serait dévoilé _plus tard_.

* * *

Le soir du nouvel an qu'ils avaient fêté ensemble avec Lily, Kit – qui avait enfin accepté Sirius...à contre-cœur – et d'autres, ils étaient ivres tous les deux. Pas tellement d'alcool mais plutôt de cette complicité singulière qu'ils ne savaient s'expliquer.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée – ainsi que les bouteilles – quand Lily décida qu'il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter...il était près de cinq heures du matin. Malheureusement, la chambre d'ami était déjà occupée, ils devraient aller chez Remus.

Celui-ci proposa à Sirius de dormir chez lui. Il accepta, n'ayant nulle envie de rentrer au repère. Et tant pis si tout le monde s'inquiétait, il se sentait tellement bien...

Ils prirent un taxi, vu leur état de sobriété relative, et ils pénétrèrent cinq minutes plus tard, un peu titubants et se soutenant l'un l'autre, dans l'appartement.

Remus n'alluma pas la lumière tout de suite. Pour Sirius, l'obscurité ne posait bien sûr aucun problème mais il se doutait bien que son ami n'avait pas la même capacité que lui à voir dans le noir.

Mais à sa grande surprise, son hôte laissa la lumière éteinte et il zigzagua sans difficultés entre tous les meubles. L'habitude sans doute.

Il se dirigea vers la petite cheminée où il alluma avec des gestes habiles un feu en réarrangeant les bûches de bois sec. Celui-ci prit rapidement et éclaira de sa chaude lumière l'appartement.

Sirius détailla un peu plus des yeux l'endroit.

Plutôt spacieux, pas beaucoup de meubles, juste ce qui était strictement nécessaire. Un ordinateur portable sur le bureau, des copies d'élèves aussi. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres, autant des romans que des livres d'histoire ou autre. Un canapé, une table basse, des lampes simples aux murs et au plafond. Les murs étaient blancs, sans décoration particulière. La pièce respirait la simplicité et Sirius en était ravi, excédé de la décoration trop riche de sa chambre.

Remus tourna les yeux vers lui, ils brillaient d'un éclat doré surnaturel dans le noir. Il frissonna et le rejoignit sur le canapé. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Remus passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui presque possessivement.

Il fut plus surpris encore quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Alors, le sentiment d'ivresse changea, s'intensifia et devint douloureusement agréable.

Le même brouillard que la dernière fois tomba sur sa conscience pendant que Remus perdait doucement la tête dans le même temps.

Les baisers se firent de plus en plus enflammés, de plus en plus dévoreurs, c'était presque à celui qui prendrait le dessus.

Peu à peu ils se déshabillèrent, toujours avec cette ivresse fiévreuse et cette passion frénétique. Leurs peaux et leurs bouches ne pouvaient se décoller l'une de l'autre plus de quelques secondes sans éprouver une douleur insupportable.

Ils avaient l'air d'avoir attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps que maintenant qu'il se présentait à eux, ils se pressaient comme si cet instant si précieux allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

Les mains se firent plus inquisitrices, plus demandeuses, plus impérieuses. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent abandonnés au sol, sans souci de rangement tant ils étaient emportés par cette soif insatiable de l'autre.

Ils se levèrent du sofa et trébuchèrent jusqu'à arriver à la chambre de Remus, leurs bouches ne se quittant que pour aller explorer le visage, le cou ou toute autre partie du corps de l'autre à sa portée.

Sirius fut surpris par un obstacle dans leur avancée hasardeuse et bascula à la renverse sur le lit deux places.

Aussitôt, Remus se tint au-dessus de lui, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau accessible, rendant Sirius un peu plus fou à chaque seconde.

Cette fois, c'était lui la proie.

La bouche de son amant vint à la rencontre de son oreille dont elle mordilla doucement le lobe avant que la voix rauque de l'autre homme ne se fasse entendre.

« Tu es à moi. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle avant de reprendre ses exquises tortures en faisant frissonner la peau désirée.

Seulement Sirius n'avait pas l'intention se laisser faire. Il renversa la situation d'un coup, manquant tous deux de les faire tomber du lit.

« C'est ce que tu crois. » souffla-t-il avec un air suffisant, le visage distant d'à peine quelques centimètres de celui de Remus. Il le narguait.

Les yeux assombris de désir et brillant d'un éclat doré, presque jaune, indiquaient la stupeur totale.

Mais le jeune homme se reprit bien vite, afficha un sourire carnassier et goguenard et brutalement, inversa les rôles.

« C'est ce que j'affirme. » déclara-t-il en souriant avant de capturer fougueusement les lèvres de Black.

Sirius répondit à son baiser avec non moins d'effervescence et décida finalement d'abandonner la lutte. Et tant pis si ce n'était pas lui qui dominait, il se sentait tellement bien.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la bouche de Remus parcourait son torse de baisers brûlants. Il perdait agréablement l'esprit.

Il ferma les yeux pour déployer ses autres sens au maximum et passa les mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant, le rapprochant un peu plus de son excitation vibrante.

Remus se délectait du pouvoir qu'il possédait sur l'homme sous lui. Sa présence l'enivrait au plus haut point, il se sentait comme transporté dans un univers inconnu mais Ô combien délicieux.

Avec un dernier sourire un peu moqueur, il fixa le visage de Sirius. Il était magnifique ainsi abandonné.

Il finit par lui enlever lentement son boxer, dernier rempart avant d'accéder enfin à la glorieuse nudité de son amant.

Grisé par ce sentiment de contrôle, il lécha doucement le sexe de l'autre homme, qui lâcha un léger gémissement. Encouragé, il finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche, provoquant des va-et-vient aussi tourmentants qu'exquis pour Sirius.

Il cédait complètement au plaisir que l'autre homme lui procurait, sombrant dans les sensations diffuses qu'il ressentait, balayant toute pensée logique à peine formée.

Après un moment, il se tendit et se libéra en un cri dans la bouche de son amant.

Il put à peine reprendre son souffle que celui-ci l'embrassait déjà avec avidité et ardeur.

Ses mains repartirent vite en exploration dans le dos, sur le torse, partout où elles pouvaient se glisser sur le corps de Remus.

Ce dernier perdait aussi sûrement les pédales que lui, il s'enfonçait dans un abîme de pure volupté et n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en sortir.

Mais il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

En un coup d'œil à Sirius, il comprit que celui-ci désirait la même chose.

Alors il s'exécuta sans attendre, prépara son amant avec efficacité et rapidité, se délectant du spectacle qu'il lui offrait, son visage gracieux se tordant si merveilleusement de plaisir.

La tête renversée, Sirius lui intima d'une voix rauque, autoritaire, de le prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite. C'en était presque indécent.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et écarta doucement les cuisses de son amant. Il se positionna et pénétra le plus lentement possible en lui.

Les ongles de Sirius s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses épaules et de son dos, se raccrochant désespérément à quelque chose pour ne pas se perdre dans ce délice, pas encore. Il haleta contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Remus, mêlant leurs souffles chauds et erratiques.

Lupin s'immobilisa, prenant le temps qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre.

« Remus. Vas-y. »

La voix de Sirius ne lui parvint qu'en un grondement sourd mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il commença d'abord lentement ses mouvements de va-et-vient mais, alors que le bassin de Sirius venait à sa rencontre à une cadence plus rapide, il accéléra le rythme, se retirant et rentrant à une allure presque effrénée.

La sueur recouvrait leurs corps en feu, se perdant l'un dans l'autre et dans cette ivresse affolante. Remus perdait le contrôle, il devenait fou. C'était si bon.

Ses mains se crispèrent durement sur les hanches de Sirius quand il se sentit partir. Au même moment, son amant jouit en un dernier cri.

Ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés et épuisés.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, tellement doux et tendres comparés à la sauvagerie dont ils avaient fait preuve tout à l'heure que c'en était paradoxal. Sirius lui laissa une marque à la base du cou après l'avoir légèrement mordu, c'était si délicat qu'il ne sentit presque rien.

Ils s'endormirent peu à peu, bercés par la chaleur et la présence de l'autre. Le lit devint comme un cocon tiède et protecteur pour les deux amants étourdis.

Remus se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de Sirius et nicha sa tête dans son cou, respirant profondément son odeur épicée et musquée. Le jeune homme brun resserra légèrement son étreinte et s'endormit lentement au son de leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Ils se sentaient tellement bien.

Complets.

Ils fermèrent les yeux doucement, heureux.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement, il se réveillait progressivement.

Un petit baiser dans son cou, suivi d'autres tout aussi aériens achevèrent de le réveiller. Il poussa un soupir heureux et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard doré de Remus.

Ce dernier planta un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres avant de parler.

« Bonjour. » chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

« Salut. » murmura Sirius d'une voix un peu rauque avant de glisser son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il poussa un petit soupir. « Tu sens bon. » souffla-t-il en inspirant son odeur.

Remus rit doucement.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit-il avec douceur.

« Hm. » marmonna son amant en réponse, le nez toujours niché dans son cou.

« Sir ? »

« C'était parfait. Juste parfait. » chuchota-t-il avant de replonger lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Remus rougit un peu et retint un rire. Il était tellement mignon endormi et les cheveux emmêlés.

Il resta un long moment à le regarder se reposer quand il décida d'aller ouvrir les rideaux.

Le soleil se lèverait bientôt.

Il se délogea le plus doucement possible des bras de son amant, tira les tentures sans bruit et ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais du petit matin.

Juste parfait.

Après un moment, il ferma la fenêtre et revint au lit où Sirius se lova directement dans ses bras.

Il sourit béatement dans l'obscurité.

L'idéal.

* * *

Encore un peu plus tard, Sirius se réveilla à nouveau.

Quelque chose le démangeait.

Il se retourna un peu dans le lit, les yeux toujours fermés.

La couverture glissa légèrement, exposant un peu plus sa peau à l'air libre.

Il frissonna légèrement à cause du froid.

La démangeaison s'intensifia et devint presque douloureuse.

Il bougea encore, se pelotonnant un peu plus entre les bras chauds de Remus.

Mais la démangeaison persistait et lui faisait maintenant réellement mal.

Irrité et inquiet, il ouvrit les yeux.

En voyant sa chair abîmée et brûlée, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Le soleil.

Il poussa un cri de douleur et s'échappa du lit en vitesse, se réfugiant à toute allure dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Remus, alerté par le brusque mouvement et le bruit, se réveilla en sursaut et chercha des yeux Sirius.

« Sir ? Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit, épouvanté, les marques de brûlure sur le flanc, le visage et le bras de Sirius.

Celui-ci respirait difficilement, par à-coups, tel un animal pris au piège et acculé. Ses yeux d'argent brillaient extraordinairement dans l'angle noir où il se trouvait.

Ses plaies se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes avec lenteur sous les yeux grands ouverts de son amant sidéré.

Il le rejoignit rapidement, le prenant par les épaules.

« Bon sang, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Sirius planta son regard étincelant dans le sien et il dut détourner les yeux devant cette couleur surnaturelle.

« Ferme les rideaux s'il te plaît. » siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, le regard fixé sur les tentures.

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Remus. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Fais-le. » fit hargneusement Black, de plus en plus effrayé par le soleil qui se rapprochait peu à peu d'où il se trouvait. Il était coincé.

Remus s'exécuta avec célérité et revint près de Sirius qui tremblait à présent.

« Tes...tes blessures ! » s'écria Remus, ahuri de voir qu'elles avaient maintenant complètement disparu.

Quand il voulut toucher sa peau, le jeune homme brun recula en secouant la tête frénétiquement.

« Il...Il faut que je parte. Tout de suite. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se précipita vers le salon où se trouvaient encore ses affaires quand il remarqua que le soleil y entrait à flots.

Il gémit de consternation. Comment allait-il faire ?

Il tourna des yeux suppliants vers Remus.

« S'il te plaît, aide-moi. Je...je ne supporte pas le soleil. Je...il...il faut que je rentre chez moi sinon... » Sa voix tremblait, il s'efforça de se calmer et reprit. « Ferme tous les rideaux sinon je vais me brûler. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

« Mais... » protesta Remus. Au regard de détresse que lui lança Sirius, il acquiesça et courut au salon pour tirer toutes les tentures.

Rassuré, Sirius fila dans le living et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose dans son manteau.

Il en ressortit son portable et composa un numéro en vitesse tout en essayant d'enfiler son boxer.

« Allô Will ? Will c'est toi ? Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais c'est urgent. Non, écoute-moi. Je suis coincé dans un appart, j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et...non Will, je t'expliquerai après, c'est trop compliqué. Viens me chercher s'il te plaît. Non, Jay ne peut pas, tu le sais, il est coincé au repère...Will aide-moi s'il te plaît. Il...il faut que je rentre ! Je...mais putain, on s'en fout de ce que je faisais ! Je te le dirais après...oui, je t'expliquerai tout mais viens me chercher s'il te plaît...L'adresse ? Attends... »

Sirius tourna les yeux vers Remus. Après un léger moment d'hésitation, il finit par dire où il habitait pendant que Sirius s'empressait de communiquer l'adresse et de raccrocher.

Il enfila son pantalon en vitesse et alla chercher sa chemise un peu plus loin, sur le chemin vers la chambre.

Il était en train de l'endosser quand Remus, remis du choc, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Je dois rentrer. J'ai appelé un ami pour qu'il vienne me chercher, il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes... »

Sirius évitait son regard, fixant le sol, tout sauf les yeux de son amant.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir excédé.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Je n'aurais pas ouvert les rideaux si j'avais su ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il était blessé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Etait-il si peu digne de confiance ? Si dénué d'intérêt ?

« Et ça ne t'aurait pas semblé bizarre que je ne supporte pas le soleil, hein ? » fit Sirius, railleur, en reboutonnant sa chemise et toujours en évitant son regard.

« Je pouvais te reconduire, ce n'était pas la peine de demander à un ami. » fit-il après un moment.

« Tu ne pouvais pas, non. » répondit sèchement Sirius, ne le regardant toujours pas.

Remus ne trouva rien à dire, muet de stupéfaction. Mais que se passait-il ? Quel était ce changement de comportement soudain ?

Sirius avait trouvé le temps de mettre ses chaussettes et chaussures ainsi que son pull quand on sonna.

Aussitôt, il se précipita vers l'interphone.

« Will ? »

« Oui c'est moi, Sir. »

« Monte. C'est l'appartement C au quatrième étage. »

« Ok, j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha, prit le reste de ses affaires et attendit fébrilement devant la porte.

Remus retrouva ses esprits et empoigna les épaules de Sirius. Celui-ci détourna le regard, refusant tout contact visuel.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je...comment ça se fait que tes blessures se referment toutes seules ? Pourquoi tu dois rentrer absolument ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te reconduire ? Et...bon sang, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça au soleil ?! »

Son ton furieux se calma et c'est presque désespéré qu'il dit : « Regarde-moi Sir. »

Le jeune homme tourna enfin les yeux vers lui et fit une grimace.

On entendait des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je brûle au soleil, pourquoi je me régénère, pourquoi je dois rentrer, pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'y conduire ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu trouvais que j'avais quelque chose d'anormal ? » répondit-il d'un ton dur, haché. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé cet éclat si froid, si glacial, presque métallique. Il n'y avait plus aucune chaleur en lui, on eut dit qu'il avait à faire à quelqu'un d'autre. « C'est parce que je suis un vampire, Remus ! »

« Que... »

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent, il lâcha brusquement Sirius, comme brûlé.

Au même moment on frappa à la porte. Le vampire l'arracha presque dans sa précipitation.

Un autre homme entra rapidement dans la pièce, Remus ne vit pas son visage, tellement toute son attention était focalisée sur Sirius.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu... » l'autre homme fixait Remus, étonné de le trouver là. « Tu ne l'as pas... »

« Non. Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture. » le coupa brutalement Sirius.

« Mais... »

« Dans la voiture. »

L'autre homme ne répliqua pas et lança le manteau de Sirius sur lui.

« Il faut faire vite, ça commence à taper. » constata l'autre homme.

Sirius hocha imperceptiblement de la tête et sortit de l'appartement sans un regard pour Remus. La porte se ferma en un bruit sonore.

Ils avaient disparus tous les deux si vite que le jeune homme crût un moment avoir rêvé.

Il resta un long moment immobile dans le salon avant d'aller d'un pas tremblant vers la chaise la plus proche où il s'effondra.

Il se prit le visage dans les mains, atterré.

Un vampire.

Ce ne fut que quand il entra dans la chambre beaucoup plus tard qu'il dût s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit.

Il s'écroula sur le lit, le nez dans l'oreiller pour tenter de retrouver son odeur, qu'il inspira à grands coups.

Il resta immobile, à fixer le plafond, comme mort.

Dire que ça avait été juste...parfait.

* * *

_Atmosphère : Heijaste / Blaqk Audio, 16 juillet 2007_

_Aurinkoni – Uniklubi, 17 juillet 2007_

**Je vous présente mon premier lemon (puisque plusieurs le voulaient) ! **

**J'espère que ce n'est pas une catastrophe totale...Personnellement, je le trouve assez réussi pour un premier essai. Mais je ne crois pas que je m'y relancerai en tout cas...**

**Pour la fin, ne me tuez pas, il fallait bien que je le fasse ! **

**Et pour ceux qui l'ont peut-être remarqué...oui, Sirius prend souvent la fuite . **

**Merci à Tayplayrock de m'avoir aidé (et poussé XD) à écrire le lemon ! **

**La suite risque de ne pas paraître avant un ptit bout de temps, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire :/**

**Merci d'aimer, de lire et de reviewer ! **

**Sorn**


	12. Chapitre 11

_Chapitre 11_

Les deux hommes attendirent l'ascenseur avec impatience et panique – il était exagérément lent à leur goût. Arrivé, ils s'engouffrèrent en vitesse à l'intérieur, énervés comme des lions en cage. L'ascenseur était trop exigu, trop lent. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent avec précipitation, à la quête d'air. Une fois dehors, Sirius se jeta presque dans la voiture aux vitres teintées stationnée devant l'immeuble. Quand l'obscurité rassurante et familière l'entoura, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était hors de danger.

Will entra peu après à la place du conducteur, vérifia rapidement que son ami était bien installé et démarra en trombe.

La voiture était silencieuse, puissante et élégante. Les fauteuils étaient en cuir, la peinture métallisée noire. Un lecteur CD était allumé et passait un album des Ramones.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Sirius n'émette un « Merci » étouffé.

La voix de son ami s'éleva du fauteuil devant lui, basse et grave.

« Je t'en prie Sir, mais tu me dois des explications. Et vu qu'on a un peu de temps avant d'arriver au repère, tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter. »

Sirius hocha la tête distraitement et jeta un coup d'œil absent à la fenêtre.

Les rues défilaient au rythme de la voiture, images grises et sales diffuses.

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais le soleil dardait déjà de ses rayons le sol gelé de Londres, cité embrumée à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il y avait juste quelques passants dans les rues, des gens qui courraient pour aller au travail, des mères avec leurs enfants, des adolescents à l'école buissonnière, des sans abris assis ou allongés sur les trottoirs.

Un paysage anglais typique.

Il reporta son attention sur son "sauveur".

Il ne voyait guère de lui que ses cheveux mi-longs, bruns, légèrement bouclés, recouverts d'un bonnet noir, une légère écharpe bleu sombre nouée autour du cou ainsi qu'une veste noire en velours.

« Hm, c'est une histoire très compliquée...Pour commencer, je dois te parler de ce gars. Il s'appelle Remus et...je l'ai rencontré il y a deux mois environ au Silver Moon. J'avais tenté de le charmer, d'abord il m'a repoussé mais j'ai persévéré...il était un peu ivre. On a couché ensemble...je ne l'ai pas tué. Au matin, j'étais seul dans l'appart. Et...et depuis, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui, tout le temps. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à le retrouver. Enfin, pour être exact, j'ai retrouvé l'appart où il nous avait emmenés et...hm, t'es sûr que ça te dérange pas cette histoire ? Parce que je peux arr... »

« Non, non, continue Sir. Je te vois tellement peu en ce moment, autant me tenir un peu au courant de ce qui se passe dans ta vie...et apparemment, c'est très intéressant. »

Sirius put le deviner sourire et il demanda :

« J'en étais où ? »

« T'as retrouvé l'appart où il vous a emmenés. »

« Ah oui...C'est là qu'habite sa meilleure amie en fait, j'ai un peu discuté avec elle, je lui ai dit que je le cherchais et elle a dit qu'elle essaierait d'arranger une rencontre...ça n'a pas très bien tourné, il m'a plus ou moins repoussé et je suis parti, j'ai déconné mais...c'est du passé. Après, il m'a appelé pour s'excuser et proposer une nouvelle rencontre. Et là, ça fait deux, trois semaines qu'on se voit presque tous les soirs...J'ai passé le nouvel an avec eux et d'autres gens. Vers 5h du mat' je crois on est allé à son appart...On a passé la nuit ensemble et tu vois la situation maintenant. J'ai...oublié l'heure, tu comprends et...bah, il a ouvert les rideaux quand je dormais encore. Et je me suis brûlé. Il a vu mes plaies guérir toutes seules et comme j'étais parti me réfugier dans un coin d'ombre, j'ai dû lui expliquer que je ne supportais pas le soleil. Il a voulu savoir la vérité...tu sais, il avait déjà remarqué que j'étais pas...tout à fait normal...et je lui avais rien dit. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait et juste avant que tu rentres j'ai dit que j'étais un vampire. Et pas de la manière la plus délicate qui soit... »

Will siffla d'admiration.

« Et bien chapeau mon gars ! Et tout ça en deux mois ? Je te félicite ! »

Il rit de bon cœur sous la grimace amère de Sirius.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil via le rétroviseur et lui sourit.

« Bon, allez, dis-moi. C'est quoi exactement pour toi ce gars ? Juste une victime quelconque ? Je n'y crois pas. Ça fait deux mois que ça dure, tu connais son nom, tu l'as cherché, vous avez couché ensemble et tu ne l'as pas tué ni mordu alors que tu en as eu plusieurs fois l'occasion. Tu n'as jamais hésité à le faire avec d'autres proies : ça cache quelque chose. »

Sirius se raidit, par peur du jugement. Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'hostile dans le ton de son ami, il se détendit. Il soupira et se renfonça plus confortablement dans le siège en cuir de la voiture. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide, le regard vide et la voix pensive.

« Il m'obsède. Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui...Je peux pas m'en passer, j'ai _besoin_ de sa présence. C'est déstabilisant. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais...ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Avec lui, je me sens...différent. »

Will réfléchit un instant, avant de parler d'un ton un peu hésitant, circonspect.

« C'est peut-être passager, peut-être que...qu'après avoir été repoussé tu voulais te prouver que tu pouvais l'avoir ? A ma connaissance, les Black sont assez orgueilleux pour commettre des folies dès qu'on leur refuse quoique ce soit. »

« Merci pour la psychanalyse Will. » ricana méchamment Sirius.

« Je suggère, c'est tout. » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Un silence passa avant que l'autre homme l'interrompe.

« C'était bien au moins ? »

Sirius fut pris au dépourvu, il cligna des yeux, hébété.

« De quoi ? »

« A ton avis Sir. »

Son ton était plein de sous-entendus.

« Oh, ça. » Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un sourire étira ses lèvres. « C'était tout simplement...génial. » Il poussa un soupir inconsciemment. Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà.

Il était peut-être accro finalement.

« T'étais au-dessus ou en-dessous ? » le taquina son ami, le coupant encore une fois dans le fil de ses réflexions.

« Espèce de sale gros pervers. » grogna Sirius en allongeant le bras pour frapper la tête de son ami.

« Hey ! Je ne nie pas le côté pervers mais mon poids se porte à merveille ainsi que mon hygiène corporelle, s'il te plaît. » se récria faussement Will.

Sirius secoua la tête avec un sourire quand il repéra soudain par la fenêtre le petit groupe de bâtiments où se cachait le repère. Il le signala prestement à l'autre homme.

Celui-ci comprit aussitôt et arrêta la voiture non loin. Il sortit du véhicule et examina rapidement l'endroit, prenant garde de ne pas trop les exposer au soleil.

« Allez viens ma belle au bois dormant, je te raccompagne ! » charria Will en prenant le manteau de son ami. Il ouvrit la portière et s'inclina exagérément, par dérision.

« Trop aimable. » railla Sirius en sortant de la voiture et en se couvrant du manteau pour éviter les rayons du soleil.

Il entrèrent tous les deux dans le vieil immeuble aux fenêtres sales, leurs pas laissant des traces dans la poussière accumulée du sol. Cependant, Will le laissa devant la porte, coincée entre un portemanteau branlant et un vieux fauteuil défoncé, qui menait au repère.

« Je te laisse là, je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans la communauté. » dit-il simplement.

« D'accord. » Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Sirius ne murmure : « Merci. Merci d'être venu. J'aurais été coincé sans toi. »

« Bah, je te devais un service, non ? »

Will lui fit un clin d'œil, puis tourna le dos au jeune homme brun.

« Et peut-être au prochain concert ? » lança-t-il, arrivé au seuil du bâtiment.

« Ouais, j'essaierai de venir. » répondit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

« Allez, salut ! Et bonne chance avec ton humain ! » fit-il avec un dernier signe avant de disparaître dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

Une seconde passa.

Son sourire se fana.

Il se sentit tout d'un coup seul. Et il crevait de froid.

Il resserra les bras autour de son corps et prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il traversa d'un pas égal les couloirs familiers éclairés de lumière rouge, ne prêtant même plus attention au dédale de corridors qu'il connaissait par coeur. Arrivé devant la lourde porte qui gardait l'entrée du repère, il tapa le code d'accès, présenta l'empreinte de sa paume et dit à haute voix le mot de passe.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un vaste hall, richement décoré et en pierre brute. Les magnifiques lustres suspendus et les torches aux murs brillaient d'un éclat froid dans ce décor de château où même les nobles visages des vampires, assis ou allongés dans les sièges en velours rouge sombre, semblaient tous droits sortis de l'époque de Louis XIV.

Presque aussitôt une petite voix fluette se fit entendre.

« Black est revenu ! Black est revenu ! » cria un enfant aux grandes boucles blondes, les canines découvertes en un sourire victorieux et malsain.

Avec une grimace qu'il réprima aussitôt, il vit les têtes de presque tous les vampires de la communauté se tourner vers lui. Beaucoup exprimaient la curiosité, la moquerie ou la désapprobation, mais nul ne bougea.

Peu après, il entendit des bruits de pas et il vit avec dégoût sa mère descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers lui d'une démarche raide et digne.

S'il était parfaitement exact qu'elle était très belle, il était aussi vrai qu'elle était excessivement cruelle et sans pitié. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui comptait chez cette femme : l'honneur.

Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau tombaient raides et lisses dans son dos, elle portait une longue et riche robe vert sombre et noire, agrémentée de quelques motifs serpentins argentés, sa longue et lourde traîne glissait sur les degrés de marbre.

Ses traits fiers et durs étaient tordus de fureur, sa voix sifflante était chargée de haine, ses mains étaient telles des serres de vautour, prêtes à enserrer la gorge de son propre fils à la moindre occasion.

« Traître ! Opprobre ! Abomination ! Honte de ma chair et de mon sang ! » éclata-t-elle violement, ses bras blancs recouverts de longues manches évasées bougeant en mouvements désordonnés et violents.

« Bonjour mère. » railla Sirius, imperturbable malgré toute l'attention tournée vers eux.

« Comment oses-tu revenir aussi impunément ? Où étais-tu passé ? Par le diable, tu nous as fait une telle peur ! »

« Comme si vous vous en souciez réellement, chère mère. » fit-il d'un ton acide, tout en conservant son sourire moqueur.

Son visage si pâle rougit brusquement de colère, altérant encore plus la beauté glaciale de ses traits.

« Je t'interdis à jamais ces escapades ridicules ! Tu ne sortiras plus jamais seul et sans nous prévenir, désormais. » déclara-t-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

« Comme si vous aviez le pouvoir de m'en empêcher. » cingla son fils.

Sa mère resta muette de rage. Sirius gravit les escaliers, passa à côté d'elle sans un regard, l'ignorant délibérément, et monta au première étage, puis fila à l'aile est. Il se tenait à peine au début du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre quand James se précipita vers lui, l'air profondément soulagé.

« Putain Sir, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors ?! »

Sirius empoigna son ami et l'emmena dans la chambre la plus proche, celle de James.

Ce dernier croisa les bras pendant que Sirius fermait et verrouillait la porte.

« Tu as vu la scène de ma mère ? » demanda-t-il inutilement. Impossible de ne pas être au courant.

« Je l'ai entendue pour être exact. » Il chassa de la main ce souci et fixa son regard dans les prunelles de Sirius. « Maintenant, tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé. »

Sirius sourit légèrement devant le ton sans appel de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours aimé son franc-parler.

Sirius s'assit sur une chaise en un équilibre précaire et croisa une de ses jambes sur l'autre.

Il raconta d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre – et en évitant certains points – le nouvel an ainsi que la nuit passés à son meilleur ami.

Quand il eut fini, l'autre vampire avait une mine sérieuse et pensive, détonnant avec son habituel air rieur et enjoué.

« Et qu'a-t-il répondu quand tu lui as dit la vérité ? »

Sirius s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Je lui ai dit tout juste avant de partir, et pas de la manière la plus agréable qui soit...Il s'est écarté de moi comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il avait l'air horrifié. »

Sa voix se brisa malgré lui sur les derniers mots, il essayait de cacher sa peine.

L'air désolé, James se rapprocha de son ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hey, c'est pas si grave que ça Sir. C'est...c'est juste un humain. Et puis, peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas si mal pris, après tout, vous étiez devenus amis non ? » dit-il en une vaine tentative de réconfort, la voix douce.

Sirius secoua la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

« Tu comprends pas. C'est...c'est pas juste un humain pour moi. Dès le premier soir, y'avait quelque chose. Je sais pas l'expliquer. Y'a...y'a un truc qui me pousse vers lui et je peux rien y faire. » Il rit amèrement. « J'suis ridicule hein ? »

« Mais non va. C'est ce qu'on appelle des sentiments mon Siry-chou. Je suis même étonné que tu en sois doté. »

* * *

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire. Un vampire...ça existe ces machins-là ? »

« Je te signale que je suis un loup-garou. » grogna Remus, mécontent.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui. Elle était debout et lui, assis dans le canapé blanc. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux hagards et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Il n'avait pas dû se reposer une seule fois depuis ce matin.

Dans l'après-midi, il était venu frapper à sa porte et lui avait tout raconté, affolé. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

« Bon, d'accord, je vais éviter de dire que ça sort de contes pour effrayer les enfants dans ce cas. »

Remus maugréa une réponse inaudible puis tout d'un coup, explosa.

« Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? Je n'aurais pas...Enfin... » Il chercha ses mots. « Et puis, me lâcher ça d'un coup, quelle idée aussi ! » Il secoua la tête. « D'accord, je reconnais que j'aurais peut-être réagi de la même manière...que j'aurais peut-être même carrément refusé de lui parler mais...enfin, il n'aurait pas dû me le cacher ! Je croyais que... » Il se tut brusquement et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Rem, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu me caches par hasard ? » demanda doucement Lily en posant une main apaisante dans le dos de son ami.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir haché et tourna un regard désespéré vers la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, je croyais que j'avais quand même un peu d'importance à ses yeux. Que j'étais au moins un ami. Il m'a cherché...ce n'était quand même pas pour rien ? Tous ces discours, ces rencontres, ce...cette amitié, ce n'était que du vent ? Je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec lui, ni très honnête, je le reconnais mais...je pensais... »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau.

Un sourire amer effleura ses lèvres.

« Ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule, c'est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien. » fit-il avec un rire sans joie.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Il appuya ses deux mains sur la vitre, comme s'il aurait voulu passer à travers, et y accota son front.

Son regard se perdit dans les profondeurs ténébreuses de la nuit. La lune argentée était cachée par les nuages, seules quelques étoiles brillaient faiblement dans le ciel noir. Une scène tout en nuances de gris.

« Il ne viendra plus. » fit-il, comme s'il voulait se persuader du fait tout en espérant que ses paroles ne se réalisent pas. Il était plus que jamais étreint par le doute.

Lily se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son dos et serra la main du jeune homme comme pour lui donner un peu de réconfort.

« Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. » murmura-t-il, atone. « J'étais tellement sûr... »

La jeune femme le serra avec force et douceur dans ses bras. Une étreinte rassurante, maternelle.

« Tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler ? » proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Remus éclata d'un rire amer.

« Et pour lui dire quoi ? Le ton qu'il a pris pour me parler, pire qu'à un chien...il ne voulait même pas m'adresser la parole ni me regarder ! »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Laisse passer un peu de temps...peut-être que ça deviendra plus clair pour toi...et lui. Avec le temps. » tenta-t-elle doucement.

Remus lâcha un soupir.

Il se sentait vide.

« Peut-être...peut-être... »

* * *

Le lendemain, sous le jet d'eau de la douche, Remus entendit son portable sonner.

Pris d'une brusque intuition, il coupa l'eau et sortit en vitesse de la salle de bains.

Mais ça a avait déjà raccroché.

Avec désespoir, il vit le numéro de Sirius affiché comme appel manqué.

Il tenta de le rappeler. Sans succès, il ne répondait pas.

Déçu, il retourna dans la pièce qu'il avait quittée avec tant de précipitation.

L'eau chaude ne parvint même pas à le détendre et à faire partir ses soucis. Il resta longtemps sous le jet brûlant, espérant sans vraiment espérer que son esprit se vide. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par sortir et se sécha avec des gestes mécaniques.

Avec un soupir résigné, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures, l'heure à laquelle Sirius partait tout le temps.

Avec un dernier soupir, il alla se coucher, le cœur plein d'amertume.

* * *

La musique tapait douloureusement pour ses tympans trop sensibles.

Il avait toujours détesté la techno.

Avec une grimace, il but sa bière et essaya de repérer une victime potentielle. Ses yeux errèrent sans conviction sur la salle, tentant de retrouver un semblant d'intérêt pour la chasse.

Mais il n'avait pas faim. Il avait l'appétit coupé, son estomac se tordait d'appréhension.

Remus savait.

Cette pensée l'obsédait, et ne pas savoir ce que pouvait en penser Remus le rendait fou.

Il redoutait sa réaction.

Et puis, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention aussi !

Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de dormir aussi longtemps, il rentrait toujours avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il n'avais jamais été coincé, condamné à rester caché loin de l'astre du jour en attendant qu'il décline pour le libérer.

Peut-être sa chaleur l'avait-elle étourdi ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec un corps chaud près de lui...ou en tout cas, il ne restait jamais chaud très longtemps.

Il soupira, finit sa bière et ressortit dans l'air froid de janvier.

Vraiment aucune envie de chasser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, pour remarquer que Remus l'avait appelé.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il recomposa le numéro et attendit, le cœur battant.

La sonnerie se fit entendre.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Il était près d'une heure du matin, et on était en semaine. Il devait certainement dormir.

Résigné, il se décida à l'appeler plus tard, maudissant leurs rythmes de vie si radicalement différents.

* * *

Il revenait de sa journée de cours, fatigué à l'extrême. C'était pour bientôt et il était sur les nerfs.

Il lâcha ses affaires sur la moquette du salon, provoquant un choc sourd. Encore tout habillé, il se laissa tomber sur le divan et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il fermait les yeux.

Les derniers jours passés avaient été horribles.

Il n'y avait pas une minute qui passait sans qu'il pensa à Sirius. A Sirius et sa révélation.

Et il était tellement épuisé. La pleine lune était pour bientôt et sa conscience tourmentée ne l'aidait pas à se reposer.

Et là, au lieu de penser à ça, il aurait dû faire le vide dans sa tête.

Il gémit doucement. Ne pouvait-on le laisser tranquille ne serait-ce que quelques instants ?

Résigné et désirant se changer les idées, il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable.

Il fut surpris de voir l'annonce d'un message vocal.

Composant le numéro de sa boîte, il écouta la voix enregistrée sur son téléphone.

Celle de Sirius.

_« Hey Remus, c'est Sirius. Voilà, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de t'appeler et j'en avais marre de te manquer à chaque fois. Je...hm, je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus jamais m'adresser la parole mais...enfin, réponds-moi si tu acceptes de me revoir, s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on s'explique. Alors...Salut. »_

Le message était court, un peu maladroit mais c'était bien lui.

La confusion s'empara de lui. Que faire ?

Mais comme dans un état second, ses doigts tapaient déjà son numéro.

Ce ne fut que quand il décrocha qu'il prit conscience de son acte.

« Allô ? » fit une voix ensommeillée.

Il resta un moment figé, ne sachant que dire.

« Allô ? » répéta la voix, plus affermie.

Il déglutit difficilement. C'était le moment.

« Sir, c'est Remus. » dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante, à son grand désarroi.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait au bout du fil.

« Oh. » Il toussota un peu. « Tu as reçu mon message ? »

« A l'instant. Je te dérange ? »

« La sonnerie m'a réveillé. » répondit le vampire d'un air neutre.

Il avait oublié ce détail.

« Désolé. » fit-il, un brin gêné.

« C'est pas grave. »

Un ange passa.

Sirius lâcha un profond soupir.

« Parler au téléphone n'est pas une solution pour s'expliquer. Alors, dis-moi clairement : est-ce que je te fais peur ? Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? Est-ce que tu me croies ? Est-ce que tu veux me revoir ou est-ce que tu veux m'éviter comme la peste ? »

Remus fut saisi par les questions soudaines.

« Je...je... »

Il fut incapable de parler pendant un moment, mais se reprit.

« Je te crois. » Il inspira profondément. « Je te crois et je n'ai pas peur. » Il aurait presque juré entendre Sirius pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il laissa planer un silence. « Mais j'ai une question. »

« Vas-y. » répondit le vampire, la voix tendue.

« Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé ? »

Un silence.

« J'étais sûr que tu me demanderais ça. » Un soupir. « Réponds franchement Rem, m'aurais-tu cru ? Aurais-tu accepté de me parler ? Ne m'aurais-tu pas même tué ? » Il se tut pour le laisser s'imprégner des mots, lui laisser une occasion de répliquer. Mais il ne le fit pas. « Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me fuis avant de me connaître, que tu aies peur de moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes juste à la surface des choses, à ma nature. »

Remus resta interdit.

N'était-ce pas ce que lui-même avait tant redouté de la part des autres ? Ne ressentait-il pas exactement la même peur que Sirius ? N'étaient-ils pas pareils au fond ?

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » murmura-t-il.

Sirius se tut, attendant la suite.

« Mais pas comme ça. Pas par téléphone. C'est trop...important. »

« D'accord. Alors dis-moi, je peux venir ce soir ou c'est trop tôt pour toi ? »

Un moment, la panique prit possession de lui. Ce soir ? Deux jours avant la pleine lune ? C'était trop dangereux, il était trop imprévisible dans ces cas-là.

Il aurait pu refuser. Mais il devait lui dire le plus tôt possible.

« Ce soir, ça va. »

« Et où ? »

Remus fut pris de cours par la question. Il n'avait pas pensé à un autre lieu que son appartement. Peut-être que Sirius ne voulait pas le brusquer et organiser ça dans un endroit public, pour éviter qu'il ne se sente mal à l'aise ou vulnérable.

Il ne se voyait pas annoncer ça à portée des oreilles de tout le monde.

« A mon appartement, à moins que tu ne veuilles aller dans un endroit précis ? »

« Non, c'est bon. J'arriverai à la même heure que d'habitude. »

« Ok. »

Encore un silence.

« A tout à l'heure dans ce cas. » déclara finalement Sirius.

« A tout à l'heure. »

Et il raccrocha.

Remus resta encore un instant, le téléphone entre les mains.

Il était trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album 30 Seconds to Mars/chansons acoustiques/album A Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars, 17 juillet 2007_

_Heijaste, 18 juillet 2007_

_Perfect Skin – The 69 Eyes, 19 juillet_

_Poison Heart (acoustic) – HIM, 22 juillet_

_Chansons bonus – HIM / album Apocalyptica - Apocalyptica, 23 juillet_

**C'est étrange de voir que le chapitre où j'ai le plus de reviews se trouve être le chapitre où il y a présence de lemon...seriez-vous tous des obsédés ? x)**

**Ce chapitre me déçoit assez. La dernière partie a été complètement réécrite. **

**Merci à Tayplayrock de son aide, comme toujours. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi hein ?**

**La suite arrivera à une date indéterminée...J'ai du mal à savoir comment tourner cette fic et surtout, à garder de la cohérence dans les réactions des personnages.**

**Merci d'apprécier Vampire Heart !**

**Sorn**


	13. Chapitre 12

_Chapitre 12_

A vingt heures précises, comme Remus pouvait s'y attendre, Sirius sonna à son appartement.

Il entendit le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir comme s'ils résonnaient dans son cœur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la fenêtre. Dans deux jours, elle serait pleine.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le voir ce soir.

Il avait peur.

Peur de lui-même.

Comme un automate, il ouvrit la porte au jeune homme en évitant de le regarder.

« Entre. » articula-t-il faiblement, attendant que Sirius s'exécute.

Le vampire obéit et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son hôte semblait mal à l'aise, gêné. Son maintien était raide. Il se tenait à seulement quelques pas de lui mais c'était comme si il avait installé une barrière entre l'espace qui les séparait. Voyant la distance que Remus instaurait entre eux, il garda ses affaires, comme s'il pouvait partir à tout instant.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Un silence désagréable s'installa entre eux.

« J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de venir un autre jour. » fit Sirius après un moment.

Il retint un soupir. L'espoir qu'il avait eu fondait comme neige au soleil. Il allait partir, simplement. Et peut-être oublier cette obsession une bonne fois pour toute.

Remus releva vivement la tête pour voir le visage fermé du jeune homme. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Non, reste. S'il te plaît. » Sa voix se fit presque suppliante, désespérée. « Excuse-moi, c'est juste...que je sais pas trop comment agir avec toi. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Son cœur s'accéléra.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ait changé nos comportements l'un envers l'autre ? Si tu parles du fait que je sois un vampire, ne... »

« Non. Non, je pensais à... » Remus s'arrêta puis secoua la tête. « Oublie, c'est stupide. »

Le sourcil se leva un peu plus.

« Parle, je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais. »

Remus afficha une grimace malgré lui. Une expression qui lui aurait paru tellement banale hier prenait un tout autre sens aujourd'hui.

« Je parlais au sens figuré. Mais ça vaut aussi pour le sens propre. Je n'ai pas faim. » expliqua simplement Sirius, un peu confus par ce lapsus involontaire.

« Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre parler de faim quand... »

Remus s'arrêta, mal à l'aise.

« Quand il s'agit de sang ? Oui, je suppose que ça doit t'être étrange...Mais si tu veux m'empoisonner ou me rendre malade, alors donne-moi de la nourriture normale, c'est rudement efficace. » répondit le vampire avec un sourire désabusé.

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi si jamais ça me venait à l'idée de t'empoisonner ? » fit Remus avec un faible sourire.

« Bah ! Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire avaler de la nourriture. » dit le concerné avec hauteur, mais son ton rieur démentait son expression sérieuse.

L'atmosphère se détendait.

« Je peux toujours m'arranger pour te donner du vin ? » proposa l'autre homme d'un ton penseur.

« Je ne rechigne pas contre le vin. Raté ta tentative d'empoisonnement. »

« Dommage. »

« Merci pour moi. »

Les deux hommes finirent par éclater de rire.

Ils avaient retrouvé cette complicité. Le froid avait disparu. La pièce sembla se réchauffer de l'écho de leurs rires.

« Mets toi à l'aise, je vais pas te mettre dehors. »

Sirius acquiesça et finit par enlever sa veste et son pull.

Remus se retint de l'observer de trop près. L'approche de la pleine lune aiguisait beaucoup trop ses sens pour qu'il reste insensible au vampire.

« Tu t'habilles toujours en noir ? » demanda soudain Remus, remarquant ce détail tout d'un coup.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Sirius répondit : « Toujours. Et puis je suis un Black. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice. « Rares sont les vampires qui portent des couleurs. Ou alors elles sont toujours dans les tons sombres : rouge profond, vert, bleu...jamais des teintes trop chaudes. »

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea avec des mouvements fluides vers le petit canapé en cuir brun. Remus le rejoignit peu après mais se tint à une distance respectueuse de l'autre homme. Il valait mieux éviter toute tentation s'il comptait lui révéler sa condition.

« Pose tes questions. » fit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

L'autre homme rougit légèrement.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il y avait une part de réalité aux histoires de vampires. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention mais compte tenu de...certaines choses, j'ai supposé qu'ils devaient exister. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « "Certaines choses" ? »

Remus détourna le regard, gêné. « Je t'expliquerai après. »

Le vampire hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Alors...c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Les pieux dans le cœur, l'eau bénite, les transformations, tout ça ? »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Mon dieu non ! Pour dire en résumé, un vampire se présente sous la forme d'un humain mais est plus pâle, avec une aura et des dons qu'un mortel n'a pas. Il n'est pas question que je me change en chauve-souris ou que je disparaisse d'une minute à l'autre comme on le voit souvent dans les vieux films. Mais, même si je suis né vampire, je n'en suis pas un vrai. Le premier de ma famille a été mordu, il ne s'agit pas d'une mutation génétique comme chez ceux qu'on appelle les "anciens". Eux, peuvent voler et possèdent une force inimaginable, ce sont presque des dieux. En général, les vampires normaux sont juste des humains mordus ou des enfants de vampires, comme c'est mon cas. Pour ce qui est des croyances populaires...Et bien, je peux entrer dans une église sans problèmes, l'eau bénite ne me fait rien, ce sont juste de vieilles histoires que les premiers chrétiens ont inventées. Le pieu dans le cœur, hm, c'est plus délicat. Disons que mon corps se régénère de lui-même mais qu'il a quand même certaines limites. Tu peux me planter autant de coups de couteau que tu veux, si je ne suis pas trop faible, je ne mourrais pas. Mais si tu m'arraches une partie de moi, elle ne repoussera pas. Nous ne sommes pas vivants, mais pas morts non plus. Je suis immortel...ou peu s'en faut. Mes sens sont plus développés que ceux des humains, j'entends beaucoup plus, je vois dans le noir, assurément, je suis plus sensible aux choses qui m'entourent, mon odorat est plus développé...bref, tu vois le tableau. Oh, aussi je suis beaucoup plus fort, rapide et agile qu'un simple mortel. Quoi d'autre ? Ah, bien entendu, je suis sensible au soleil, tu l'as vu, je brûle. Expose-moi trop longtemps à ses rayons ou à la chaleur d'un feu intense et je suis mort. »

« Et les cercueils ? »

« Ah, les cercueils. Il y a encore quelques siècles, c'était indispensable mais à présent, la plupart d'entres nous vivent dans des communautés – le manoir, comme je t'en ai parlé – et nous dormons dans des lits, comme tout le monde. Mais certains parias doivent, et bien je suppose, s'enfermer dans des pièces sombres la journée. »

Remus le regarda d'une manière étrange, comme calculateur.

« Et...tu as quel âge en fait ? »

Sirius éclata de rire. S'il s'attendait à ça !

« J'ai vraiment vingt ans ! Les vampires mordus restent comme ils sont lors de leur création, mais les vampires nés peuvent "contrôler" l'aspect qu'il veulent garder tout au long de leur vie. Par exemple, mes parents doivent avoir quelque chose dans les cent ou deux cent ans...pourtant ils ont toujours l'air d'en avoir trente ou quarante. »

Au moins, il se sentait rassuré sur le fait que Sirius n'était pas une créature séculaire. Ça lui aurait paru terriblement malaisé.

« Et les dents de vampire ? »

Sirius s'autorisa un sourire, qui découvrit ses canines pointues.

Remus recula un peu, surpris. Il ne les avait jamais remarquées auparavant.

« Comme tu le vois, ce ne sont pas des histoires. Comment veux-tu que je morde mes proies sinon ? » Il rit légèrement puis fronça soudain les sourcils, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Hm, d'ailleurs je crois que je t'ai légèrement mordu la dernière fois. » remarqua-t-il avec une moue désolée.

Il s'approcha lentement de Remus, qui recula par pur réflexe.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme déglutit et hocha brièvement la tête. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il acceptait.

Sirius tendit la main vers lui avec lenteur, pour ne pas l'effrayer et toucha la morsure dans son cou. Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention ces derniers jours. Il frissonna sous le contact. Sirius avait les mains gelées.

Le jeune homme brun poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça va, je ne t'ai pas vraiment mordu, je t'ai juste légèrement entaillé la peau. » fit Sirius en reculant. On aurait dit que le poids de l'incertitude avait quitté ses épaules. Un sourire éclairait à présent son visage.

« Ce...ce n'est pas la première fois... » parvint à répondre Remus.

Il déglutit difficilement. Quand allait-il pouvoir le dire ?

Sirius fit la grimace. « Je sais. J'en suis désolé mais c'est automatique. Loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser mais tout humain est pour moi un potentiel repas. »

La question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille.

« Et tu n'as jamais essayé de refouler ce côté-là de toi ? De devenir...plus humain ? »

Sirius le regarda avec incompréhension.

« "Plus humain" ? » répéta-t-il avec lenteur, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Remus lui dise que ce n'était qu'une question en l'air, une blague. Mais apparemment, il était sérieux.

Il soupira profondément et se leva du divan. Il se planta devant la fenêtre, en écarta doucement le rideau pour fixer la lune presque pleine.

« Je suis un vampire Rem, je n'ai pas de "côté humain". Je ne peux pas refouler ma nature, elle fait partie intégrante de moi. C'est comme si tu me demandais de m'arracher la peau, je ne peux pas. Les vampires mordus tentent bien de redevenir ce qu'ils étaient naguère, des mortels. Mais ils se rendent bien vite compte que la plus petite étincelle d'humanité en eux a déjà disparu. Ce n'est pas pour être cruel mais...je n'ai pas envie d'être humain. Bien sûr, j'aimerais une fois voir le soleil et sentir sa chaleur sur moi, voir autre chose que la lune et toujours ce froid qui m'étreint à chaque seconde. » Sa voix se fit légèrement amère et il porta un regard qui avait presque quelque chose d'accusateur sur l'astre de la nuit. « Mais je ne peux pas, je suis comme l'on m'a fait. Et c'est tellement facile, si horriblement facile d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les humains. Nous avons une espèce de charme, quelque chose qui les attire irrésistiblement. Ils sont si faciles à avoir. Tu claques des doigts et ils sont à tes pieds. Certains en abusent et chassent à outrance tous les soirs, par pur plaisir. Ils tuent pour se prouver qu'ils sont les meilleurs. »

Il s'arrêta et regarda de biais le sol. « Une fois, tu m'as demandé si j'étais un criminel ou un tueur en série. En un sens, oui, je le suis. Mais si je ne tue pas, je meurs. La mort des autres assure ma survie, Remus. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il se tut, se retourna et observa la réaction de l'autre homme. Il avait l'air partagé. Il reconnaissait les faits, mais ne les acceptait pas.

Sirius soupira et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour le dire mais...tu dois être le seul humain qui ait survécu plus de quelques heures avec moi. »

Remus sursauta et le regarda avec un mélange consternant de stupeur et de crainte.

Et il lui semblait tellement fragile avec cet air fatigué et malade, ces joues creusées, ces vêtements usés, ce corps trop maigre, ces yeux écarquillés d'horreur qu'il voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se retint.

« D'accord, c'était _vraiment_ pas le moment pour le dire. » marmonna Sirius en portant une main à sa tempe.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

« Sir ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu veux dire que...je suis le seul que tu n'aies pas tué ? »

« C'est ça. »

Un ange passa.

Sirius regardait le sol, comme si la solution d'un mystère insoluble y était inscrite. Remus essayait de digérer l'information. Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire quand il était à ce point proche de sa transformation. Ça le bouleversait. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont le loup avait horreur c'était le trouble.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda Remus en une vaine tentative d'humour.

Sirius haussa les épaules mais ne releva pas le regard. « Je n'en sais rien. Tu es différent des autres. » Il finit par hausser la tête et l'observa un peu plus attentivement. « Tu as vraiment quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. » fit-il pensivement.

Remus semblait tout d'un coup embarrassé. Sirius le regarda d'un œil inquisiteur. Qu'avait-il dit qui puisse le déranger ?

« Sir...je t'avais dit que je devais t'avouer quelque chose, moi aussi, non ? »

Sirius acquiesça, perplexe. Où allait-on ?

« Je...je ne suis pas...tout à fait normal non plus. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil mais se tut. Il évita de lui faire remarquer qu'il était alors mal placé pour avoir jugé le vampire d'anormal.

« Je... »

Remus fixait le sol comme s'il voulait y disparaître.

Il retenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il semblait désespéré.

Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, Sirius se rapprocha et se risqua à poser une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Remus.

Il se tendit sur le coup puis se calma peu à peu. Autant tout déballer maintenant.

« Je suis un loup-garou. » déclara-il dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement.

« Quoi ? »

Remus déglutit difficilement, incapable de répéter.

« Tu es...un lycan ? »

Sirius le fixa un long moment, l'œil scrutateur.

Remus s'agita. Son regard le brûlait.

Il avait crû qu'il réagirait bien. Il avait crû qu'il accepterait.

Mais n'avait-il pas lu dans les légendes qu'il existait une haine viscérale entre les vampires et les loups-garous ? Au point même d'y avoir une guerre ? Qu'il avait été con de croire que ça ne changerait rien entre eux !

Ça avait toujours tout brisé. Sa famille, ses amis, son travail, ses amants. Et maintenant, leur relation à peine née. Ça le suivrait toute sa vie, quoiqu'il fasse, c'était son fardeau, sa malédiction.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius prit une mèche de ses cheveux châtains entre ses doigts. Remus sursauta sous le contact et tourna le regard vers lui.

« Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. » souffla le vampire, fasciné. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait encore. » Il semblait subjugué par quelque chose que l'autre homme ne pouvait identifier. « Cette attraction s'explique à présent, tu n'es pas un vulgaire humain. Tu as vraiment quelque chose. Quelque chose de différent. D'unique. » Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. « Si je pouvais m'en douter quand je t'ai choisi... »

Ce fut comme si une douche glacée venait de s'abattre sur Remus.

« Alors c'est ça ? » siffla-t-il soudain, haineux.

Une vague d'émotion l'avait brusquement submergé, il ne savait plus penser correctement. Il était aveuglé, le loup prenait le contrôle. Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère ou s'il avait mal. Peut-être même les deux au final. « C'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Juste une "chose" ? Un objet que tu peux t'approprier comme bon te semble ? »

Il se releva vivement, écarta violemment la main de Sirius sur lui.

Il le darda d'un regard furieux et blessé.

Le vampire semblait perdu. Il se leva lui aussi et tenta de renouer un contact. Sans succès. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide.

Remus s'éloignait de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un objet ! Remus ! »

Sa voix ordinairement grave s'était cassée et avait des accents suppliants. La détresse était peinte sur son visage, ses gestes étaient éperdus, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était juste un _objet_ !

Hystérique, il répondit d'un ton acerbe : « Je suis juste une proie, c'est ça ? Une proie qui sort de l'ordinaire ! Je n'étais qu'un défi depuis le début. Tu ne m'as pas tué et ça t'emmerde ! Je t'ai repoussé et ça, tu ne le supportes pas ! C'est pour ça que je t'"obsède" comme tu dis si bien ! Parce que tu n'as pas pu m'avoir comme tes autres victimes. J'ai compris comment tu marches. Personne ne te résiste, c'est ça, hein ? Et ça te rend dingue que quelqu'un t'ait dit _non_ ! »

Il cracha presque le dernier mot. Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton dur, haché, qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Il respirait par à-coups, inconscient de la violence et de la colère qu'il avait contenues en lui jusque là.

Sirius avait l'air horrifié et abasourdi. Son souffle semblait s'être bloqué dans sa gorge. Au bout d'un moment, il se ressaisit et une expression de douleur passa sur son visage. Remus faillit fléchir mais il se morigéna mentalement. Hors de question qu'il se laisse avoir. Ne jamais se soumettre. C'était lui le prédateur et personne d'autre.

Voyant le manque de réaction de Remus, le vampire adopta son masque impassible. Et c'est d'un ton tout aussi froid et dur que la glace qu'il répondit.

Il s'éloigna et quelque chose de malfaisant émana de lui. Quelque chose de douloureux, cassé. C'était comme le sang qui s'écoulait d'une blessure et qu'on ne pouvait étancher.

« Oui, tu as raison. » Son ton était acide. « Au début, tu n'étais que ça pour moi. Juste une proie. Il se trouve que tu me comprends mieux que moi-même. » fit-il avec un sourire cruel d'autodérision. « Personne ne pouvait me résister, Remus. Et plus tu me résistais et plus je te désirais. Ça m'a tourné la tête, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Et je t'ai cherché, cherché et cherché, pour qu'enfin tu me repousses encore quand je t'avais trouvé ! Et j'étais furieux et blessé. Comment un simple humain pouvait-il me faire un tel affront ? » Il éclata d'un rire guttural. Il s'arrêta soudain, il était fou de douleur. « Mais tu sais ce que c'est le comble ? C'est que j'étais heureux comme un con quand tu m'as appelé, heureux quand j'ai su que j'avais une nouvelle chance de te voir ! Même pas de t'avoir, non, contrairement à ce que tu penses, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée. Simplement pouvoir être avec toi m'emplissait de bonheur. Et j'ai fini par t'apprécier. Par ne plus te considérer uniquement comme une proie qui me tourmentait de par sa seule existence mais presque comme un ami. Quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais discuter librement. Quelqu'un qui ne me regardait pas comme l'héritier des Black, le petit prince rebelle ! Quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas qu'acquiescer à mes propos, par peur de représailles ! Quelqu'un qui osait me dire ce qu'il pensait au lieu de se plier à mes idées, à me dire oui à tout va. Quelqu'un qui me voyait pour qui j'étais et non pas pour ce que j'étais. » Un sourire amer tordit sa bouche. « Quelle utopie ! Quelle bêtise ! Je n'ai jamais fait d'erreur et celle-ci est la plus horrible que je pouvais commettre. Un vampire n'éprouve pas de sentiments. Un vampire est froid, ne ressent rien. Mais toi, toi, tu étais plus qu'une victime pour moi, tu étais _quelqu'un_. Tu avais de l'importance. Tu étais quelqu'un à qui je tenais. Quelqu'un qui avait de la valeur. Et je me sentais bien avec toi. Meilleur. Différent. Entier. » Il secoua la tête, s'arrêta. « Ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je continue. » finit-il d'un ton âpre.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il tourna les talons et reprit vivement ses affaires. Il lui adressa à peine un coup d'œil.

« Je m'en vais. Je te laisserais tranquille désormais. Adieu. »

Remus eut l'air effaré.

Non, non, non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant !

Mais Sirius avait déjà ouvert la porte.

Avec toute la rapidité dont il était capable, il le rattrapa et enserra avec force le poignet du vampire pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Je pars, ce n'est pas ça que tu désirais ?! » cracha-t-il, furieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Et sans réfléchir, Remus l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas doux, ce n'était pas tendre. C'était sauvage, violent, comme deux forces égales qui se mesurent l'une à l'autre et qui se fracasseraient lors d'un choc.

Sirius tenta de le repousser mais Remus pesa de tout son poids et poussa le vampire contre le mur.

Si Sirius avait été un humain, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le maîtriser, mais sa force égalait la sienne et il avait tout le mal du monde à le garder en place.

Il sentit une brûlure aiguë dans sa bouche quand il remarqua que son prisonnier l'avait mordu.

Saleté de vampire.

Mais le sang semblait affoler ce dernier et il se mit à l'embrasser à son tour, à littéralement dévorer ses lèvres.

Et peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être que personne ne pouvait lui résister, aussi Remus se laissa totalement faire, grisé par la douleur et la sensation unique du baiser. Il sombrait peu à peu dans un état d'inconscience hébétée.

Sirius le remarqua et s'arracha brutalement à l'étreinte macabre, essoufflé.

Remus, propulsé, trébucha et faillit tomber à terre s'il n'avait heurté son bureau.

Le choc entre le meuble en bois et son dos lui soutira un gémissement de douleur.

Il avait la bouche en sang, Sirius n'avait pas fait que le mordre légèrement.

Celui-ci, la gueule ouverte, haletait comme un animal. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Ils se toisèrent tous les deux du regard, opposant leurs volontés.

Leurs yeux brillaient trop fort, d'une trop grande lueur pour être normale.

Remus passa la main sur ses lèvres, le bout de ses doigts était écarlate.

Sirius se tenait toujours au mur, semblant se retenir à lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Ce que je désire, c'est toi. » fit Remus d'une voix rauque, en réponse à la question de Sirius.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Je pars. Tu n'as pas les idées claires, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. » Il retenta encore une fois de sortir mais Remus le rattrapa à nouveau.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. » murmura-t-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres pour la deuxième fois.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius.

Il s'écarta presque aussitôt.

« Non. Non, je vais... »

Mais Remus mit fin à ses faibles protestations.

Cette fois, le baiser était plus discipliné que le premier, et il y avait cette ivresse qui leur était propre, et la douleur, et la sensation étrange des crocs contre ses lèvres, et le goût métallique du sang. Les mains retrouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin pour parcourir la peau convoitée, impatientes. Un soupir lui échappa. Il le voulait. Tellement.

« C'est trop dangereux, je vais... » tenta encore une fois Sirius. Sa voix était suppliante.

« Chut, tais-toi. » fit Remus à voix basse. « Tais-toi. » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Et tant pis si la porte était à moitié ouverte, et tant pis s'il avait mal, et tant pis si Sirius risquait de le dévorer vivant, et tant pis s'il n'était pas normal, et tant pis s'il n'y avait plus rien ensuite, et tant pis s'il n'était qu'une proie.

Il voulait se sentir bien, il voulait se sentir complet.

Il voulait se sentir humain.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Sweet and Deceitful – Negative / Stumme Schreie (Zeromancer Remix) – L'Âme Immortelle , 25 juillet 2007_

_albu__m Apocalyptica – Apocalyptica / Still Waiting – Entwine / The Point – Marilyn Manson, 26 juillet 2007_

**Je suis assez fière de ce chap Je l'ai écrit presque en entier et d'un seul jet grâce à Marilyn Manson XD **

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions sur la réaction bizarre de Remus, je précise qu'on est juste 2 jours avant la pleine lune, son comportement n'est plus tout à fait logique par moment. ;)**

**Merci à Tayplayrock de son aide...comme toujours XD**

**Pour les explications sur les vampires, disons que j'ai fait un joli mélange entre les écrits d'Anne Rice (je lis Lestat le Vampire en ce moment ;p) et Underworld...le tout réarrangé à ma manière ;)**

**Petite note : je vais bientôt publier une traduction "Right Kind of Wrong" de KawaiiTenshi27, slash SBRL bien entendu ;)**

**Deuxième petite note : je me fais opérer dans quelques jours donc ne vous attendez pas trop à ce que je sois en état d'écrire pendant un petit moment...**

**Merci d'être fidèles à Vampire Heart !**

**Sorn**


	14. Chapitre 13

_Chapitre 13_

Un froissement de drap, un corps qui bouge contre le sien, l'éloignement de la chaleur.

Tout ça le réveilla et il ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

Ses cheveux retombaient en mèches folles devant ses yeux et lui obscurcissaient la vue. A travers eux, il voyait cependant la silhouette floue d'un homme.

« Sir ? » demanda-t-il, la voix éraillée.

Aussitôt, un éclair de douleur traversa sa bouche. Il avait presque oublié ce détail de morsure.

L'homme se retourna avec un sursaut. Il l'observa sans un mot puis reporta son attention sur les rideaux. Il poussa un soupir, hésita un moment, puis se rallongea précautionneusement auprès de Remus.

« Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? » souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Remus ne répondit pas et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Je ne devrais pas. » murmura à nouveau Sirius.

Remus soupira lourdement.

« Je m'en fous. Je me fous si c'est bien ou mal, si c'est contre nature ou pas. Je me sens bien avec toi, le reste n'importe pas. » répondit-il doucement.

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple. »

Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment.

Ils avaient une décision à prendre, et aucun des deux ne voulait se risquer à l'évoquer à haute voix, de peur de lui donner trop de substance.

Sirius suivit du doigt une cicatrice qui partait de son omoplate.

Remus frissonna légèrement.

« Tu as mal ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non. » chuchota Remus, le souffle coupé. « Non, c'est juste que...tu as les mains gelées. »

« Oh, désolé. » fit précipitamment Sirius en s'éloignant légèrement, l'air un peu contrit.

Remus rit doucement. « C'est rien. Et puis, c'est pas désagréable une fois qu'on prend l'habitude. » répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Remus réduisit la distance qui les séparait et vint placer sa tête contre son épaule avec un petit soupir satisfait.

Sirius sourit légèrement. De violent voire agressif, Remus passait d'un coup à doux comme un agneau, c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

« C'est un des désavantages d'être un vampire : nous avons toujours froid. »

Il sentit Remus sourire dans son cou. « Et c'est l'un des avantages des loups-garous d'avoir une température corporelle légèrement supérieure à celle des humains. »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire. « Mon p'tit chauffage personnel. »

« Hm, je suis pas contre cet usage. » répondit simplement Remus, lové entre les bras du jeune homme brun. Il releva la tête après un moment, soudain soucieux. « Tu dois rentrer quand ? »

« Dans deux heures. » soupira-t-il.

Remus grogna, contrarié : « Déjà ? »

Sirius ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de demander :

« Et toi ? Tu devrais pas bientôt donner cours ? »

Remus grimaça. « Merci de me le rappeler. » grommela-t-il, mécontent. « Je peux même pas profiter d'un peu de sommeil ? » fit-il plaintivement.

« On a pas dormi des masses. » répliqua Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

« Oh, tais-toi ! » Un silence. « Je veux pas bouger. » marmonna-t-il en se renfonçant un peu plus dans l'étreinte du vampire.

Celui-ci éclata de rire. « Si je pouvais, je resterais bien ici toute la journée tu sais. »

« Alors fais-le. Je prendrais une journée de congé et je fermerais tous les rideaux. » gémit Remus en s'accrochant un peu plus à Sirius.

« Pas raisonnable. » fit ce dernier en riant.

« Depuis quand tu es raisonnable ? » bougonna Remus. Il retint un grognement mécontent quand Sirius s'écarta de lui pour se lever du lit.

« Depuis que je te connais. » répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Remus étouffa un gémissement dans son oreiller.

« Tu n'as pas une trousse à pharmacie ? »

Il gémit un peu plus. « Dans la salle de bains, la petite armoire à gauche. »

Il entendit les pas de Sirius s'éloigner. Un peu inquiet, il releva la tête.

Peu après, le vampire revint avec tout un petit matériel de guérison.

« Pour soigner ta bouche. » expliqua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Remus.

Il sortit de la trousse ce dont il avait besoin, du désinfectant surtout.

Avec précaution, il enduisit un peu de ouate d'alcool dénaturé.

« Ça va faire mal. » précisa-t-il en approchant le coton humidifié de la bouche du jeune homme.

« J'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal. » répliqua simplement celui-ci.

Il grimaça quand il sentit la brûlure aiguë du désinfectant sur sa blessure. Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Sirius essayait de faire son possible pour soigner le plus efficacement et le plus rapidement sans lui faire trop mal.

« Remarque que c'est de ta faute si tu as ça. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. » fit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

« Comme si j'avais pu imaginer que t'allais me faire un truc pareil ! Et puis, j'ai pas réfléchi, je ne voulais pas que tu partes. » répliqua Remus avant de grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de retenir les gens tout de même : les plaquer contre le mur et les embrasser. »

Remus fit semblant de ne pas relever l'ironie de sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas déplaisant cependant. » fit Sirius avec un sourire aguicheur. Remus retint son envie soudaine de tester son moyen d'empêcher les gens de fuir. « Voilà, c'est fini. » dit Sirius en s'éloignant pour admirer son travail. « Au moins, ça évitera l'infection et ça cicatrisera au bout de quelques jours. »

Remus toucha légèrement ses lèvres abîmées du bout des doigts. Il avait encore un peu mal, mais au moins, c'était en bonne voie pour guérir.

« Merci. »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. « C'est moi qui t'ai causé ça, fallait bien que je répare. » Il se releva et s'étira. « Tu veux prendre ta douche d'abord ou je peux y aller ? »

« Qui a dit que je t'autorisais à utiliser ma salle de bains ? » fit Remus en haussant un sourcil.

« Moi-même. » répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Mes victimes ne protestent pas d'habitude. »

« Elles ne sont pas en état de le faire. »

« Pas faux. Sinon, j'ai le droit ? »

« Bien sûr que oui grand con. »

« Merci du compliment. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Avec un sourire moqueur, Sirius partit vers la salle de bains.

Remus soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, posé sur sa commode.

Sept heures.

Il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un gémissement de désespoir.

Il devait bientôt donner cours.

Péniblement, il se leva, arrangea quelques affaires, en attendant que Sirius ait fini de prendre sa douche.

Elle ne dura pas longtemps. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était sorti, complètement habillé, et les cheveux mouillés. Il les avait attachés en catogan pour éviter qu'ils ne retombent dans son visage.

« Tu peux y aller. » fit-il simplement.

Remus hocha distraitement la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de demander en passant à côté de lui : « Tu vas encore te barrer en courant ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Pardon ? »

Le jeune homme sourit tristement. « Tu prends souvent la fuite. »

Sirius afficha une mine perplexe, puis vexée.

« Non, je n'en avais pas l'intention cette fois. » Il le fixa d'un air hautain. « Et je te rappelle que le premier soir, c'est toi qui es parti. »

Remus eut au moins la politesse de paraître gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais le jeune homme brun l'interrompit d'un geste.

Sirius secoua la tête. « C'est bon, pas la peine de t'excuser ni d'expliquer, c'est pas grave. »

Il sourit pour prouver la sincérité de ses paroles.

Remus acquiesça et finit par se rendre dans la pièce d'eau.

Le jet chaud lui fit du bien et lui lava l'esprit. Il resta un moment dans la douche, profitant que l'eau lui détende les muscles. La chaleur l'enveloppait et désengourdissait ses membres. Il frotta vigoureusement son visage pour y chasser toute trace de sommeil.

Il finit par sortir un peu plus tard, les cheveux en bataille après le passage de l'essuie. Il avait simplement enfilé une chemise à longues manches gris clair et jeans à la va-vite. Il boucla la ceinture en sortant, ayant peur sans l'avouer que le vampire ne soit finalement parti. Il vit avec soulagement Sirius en train de feuilleter un livre de sa bibliothèque, assis sur un accoudoir du sofa.

Quand il entendit le claquement de la porte, il releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

Il replaça le bouquin à son emplacement originel et se dirigea vers lui, légèrement prédateur.

« Au fait, j'aime ton savon. » murmura-t-il doucement avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou.

Remus sourit et frissonna sous le contact. « Merci. »

« De rien. » fit Sirius en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

Il sortit des clés de la poche de sa veste.

« J'te conduis ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

Le vampire sourit. « En moto. J'te conduis à l'école où tu enseignes, si tu veux. »

Remus fut pris de court.

« Euh...oui...enfin, si ça te dérange pas...mais...pourquoi tu me demandes ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avec un faux air exaspéré.

« Je dois rentrer aussi, autant te rendre service en même temps. Et puis, ça me fait faire un tour comme ça. »

Il eut l'air méfiant, ce que le vampire remarqua tout de suite.

« Oh Rem ! Je vais pas te faire de sale coup quand même ! » s'exaspéra Sirius.

« Excuse-moi. » fit précipitamment le concerné. « Mais...je ne comprends pas. On est quoi au juste ? »

Presque aussitôt, il regretta sa question. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Mais il détestait ne pas être sûr d'une chose. Etait-ce véritablement une relation qu'ils avaient ? Ou était-ce juste...juste le coup d'un soir qui avait mal tourné ? Il se mordit la lèvre en attendant la réponse, anxieux.

Le visage de Sirius se troubla. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Trop tard pour reculer à présent. Il inspira profondément, prêt à déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il fallait qu'il mette ça au clair, même s'il risquait de perdre ce fragile lien entre eux.

_Courage_, se dit-il.

« Ecoute...je _sais _que pour toi, une relation durable n'est certainement pas quelque chose d'envisageable...ou même une relation avec une victime tout court. Mais...j'aimerais savoir. On joue à un jeu trop dangereux et imprévisible. Peut-être que ça te plaît mais j'en ai assez de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Je...je veux juste savoir...qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

Il n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment pour aborder ce sujet.

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté.

Son regard se figea sur la pomme d'Adam du vampire qui montait et redescendait en un lent mouvement fascinant. Il s'arracha à cette contemplation, refoulant impitoyablement ce côté animal de lui. La nuit passée n'avait pas complètement calmé le loup en lui finalement.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, perdu.

Après une profonde inspiration, il parla avec lenteur, articulant soigneusement, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

« Tu sais que tu es un cas unique pour moi, une exception. Au risque de te vexer, on pourrait dire que tu es...ma proie permanente. C'est une situation compliquée...trop compliquée pour moi. Je n'ai jamais...éprouvé de... » Il chercha le mot correct. « ...sentiments pour quelqu'un. Enfin, jamais rien qui dépassât l'amitié. » Il le regarda, un peu gêné. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si...on peut s'engager. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, je fais même plus que t'apprécier mais...c'est dangereux. Moi-même je représente un danger pour toi. Et...et pourtant, j'aimerais continuer à te voir. Même si je _sais_ que je ne devrais pas, surtout que tu es...un lycan. Mais...j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas me passer de toi...non, en fait, j'en ai la certitude. Je reconnais que c'est dingue mais...il y a quelque chose que me lie à toi...et même si je voulais couper les ponts, je ne pourrais pas. » Il soupira et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. « Bref, pour répondre à ta question...je suppose qu'on peut considérer qu'on est...et bien, un couple ? »

Remus ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il rire ou être soulagé ?

« Si ça peut te faire quelque chose, disons que tu es le "premier" copain que j'ai. » fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pendant que le vampire l'étreignait légèrement. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage.

« Alors, un tour en moto, ça te dit ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Laisse-moi prendre mes affaires et je viens. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sirius s'écarta de lui doucement et il eut l'envie soudaine de retourner entre ses bras.

Il prit ses affaires en vitesse, mit un pull, arrangea sa tenue et sortit de l'appartement en compagnie de Sirius.

Ils prirent l'escalier – l'ascenseur étant vraiment trop lent à leur goût – et sortirent de l'immeuble. Derrière le bâtiment, dans une petite ruelle au milieu de la neige se trouvait une grosse moto au chrome étincelant, à la peinture métallisée noire et au siège de cuir, noir lui aussi. De petites flammes peintes en argent décoraient ses côtés. Même le moteur coupé, elle dégageait une énergie et une puissance immenses. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir affaire à une créature vivante, prête à bondir à n'importe quel instant.

Il toucha le guidon avec révérence et fascination.

Sirius remarqua son regard et sourit avec fierté.

« Mon bijou. Je l'ai retapée moi-même, elle était bonne pour la casse quand je l'ai récupérée. J'ai passé des journées et des nuits entières à la remettre en état. »

Une sorte de tendresse perçait dans sa voix.

Remus tourna les yeux vers lui, intrigué et l'évalua du regard.

T-shirt à longues manches noir, pull noir, veste noire, écharpe noire, pantalon noir, bottes noires, maquillage noir, collier noir, cheveux noirs.

On pouvait dire qu'il portait parfaitement son nom.

Il avait plus l'air d'un "petit prince rebelle" – comme il l'avait dit – ou d'un rockeur qu'autre chose.

« Tu sais que tu es très loin de l'aristocrate type ? »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Encore heureux ! » Il enfourcha sa moto et invita l'autre homme à prendre place derrière lui. « Tu m'indiques le chemin ? » demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Remus se plaça précautionneusement derrière lui et hésita un moment sur la manière dont il allait se tenir sur l'engin. Finalement, il opta pour la solution de se tenir à Sirius. Il le devina sourire.

« Au fait, j'ai une question. » fit le vampire en tournant la tête vers lui.

Remus le regarda, interrogateur.

« C'est demain non ? » demanda-t-il, l'air soudain sérieux.

« Dem... »

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux.

La pleine lune.

« C'est pour ça ? » dit soudain Sirius.

« Pour ça quoi ? »

« Pour ça que tu as réagi aussi bizarrement hier ? »

Il allait tomber, il devait être d'une pâleur mortelle. Sirius prit son bras pour le soutenir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Oh, tu t'es juste tout d'un coup mis en colère contre moi sans raison apparente, comme quoi je t'avais pris pour un objet. Tu m'as fait des accusations plutôt blessantes. Vraies pour certaines, mais blessantes quand même... » Il eut l'air soucieux tout d'un coup. « Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

Remus évita son regard.

« Pas...pas vraiment. Enfin si, mais c'est flou. Je sais que je t'en voulais. Beaucoup. » Il soupira lourdement. « Je dois te dire un truc. »

Sirius resserra un peu son bras, pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je ne suis pas...comme toi. Toi, tu acceptes ta...nature sans problèmes. Je ne peux pas. Je...je déteste ce côté-là de moi, je le refoule sans arrêt. Parce que...parce que c'est dangereux pour les autres et que...je pourrais faire du mal aux gens sans le vouloir. Et... » Il eut l'air gêné tout d'un coup, Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Hm. Le loup déteste être dominé. Le fait que...je ne sois qu'une proie l'a rendu dingue. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. C'est moi le prédateur habituellement. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de gens qui soient une menace pour le loup mais toi... » Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. « Toi, tu es comme un égal. C'est un peu paradoxal mais c'est ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste en toi en même temps. Tu es le seul...compagnon à savoir la vérité. C'est toujours pénible de devoir mentir sur mes cicatrices tu sais ? Et devoir refouler ce foutu instinct de domination aussi. Mais avec toi je sais que ça ne pose pas de problème, que je peux être moi-même. C'était...extraordinaire d'enfin pouvoir me sentir _libre_, de pouvoir me laisser aller complètement, de ne pas avoir peur de ce que je te fasse mal ou... » Il rougit brusquement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Sirius lui fit un sourire délibérément charmeur qui le fit rire. « Et en même temps, le loup te redoutait parce que tu étais aussi fort que lui, que tu pouvais le dominer si tu le désirais. Tu étais un adversaire, un ennemi. C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi mal réagi avec toi chez Lily la première fois. Tout me poussait à me méfier de toi. »

Remus regarda ailleurs, embarrassé.

Voilà, c'était dit. Maintenant, restait à voir la réaction de Sirius.

Accepterait-il un loup-garou schizophrène comme petit-ami ?

Un baiser dans son cou le fit sursauter.

« Je suis content que tu aies mis ça au clair. » Un autre baiser, plus appuyé cette fois. « Et dis au loup de ma part qu'il n'y a pas de danger et que je le laisserai faire ce qu'il veut de moi du moment qu'il ne m'amoche pas trop et qu'il me laisse la place de prédateur de temps en temps. Je t'aiderai à l'extérioriser le plus souvent possible pour pouvoir te sentir plus...humain la plupart du temps. » Remus rougit furieusement sous le sous-entendu et bégaya une réponse inintelligible. Sirius lui mordilla légèrement l'oreille. « Mais pour l'instant, nous avons autre chose à faire que de nous préoccuper de lui... » chuchota-t-il d'une voix grave. Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Au moment où Remus allait lui donner un baiser digne de ce nom, le vampire s'écarta brusquement et lui fit un sourire moqueur. « Je vous conduis à votre lieu de travail professeur Lupin ! »

Remus fut pris par surprise par la tournure des événements et mit un temps à réaliser ce que Sirius venait de lui dire. Ses sens n'étaient pas encore remis du charme déroutant que le vampire avait exercé sur lui.

Conduire. Travail. Professeur.

L'école !

Il redescendit soudain sur terre et jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui lui sourit largement en retour.

« Je te hais. » marmonna-t-il.

« Je sais, je sais. » répondit avec légèreté le jeune homme brun. Il mit le moteur en route et posa les mains sur le guidon. « Maintenant, accroche-toi et indique-moi le chemin ! »

Et il démarra en trombe.

Un moment, Remus eut peur de perdre l'équilibre et il se raccrocha nerveusement à la veste de Sirius.

D'une voix emportée par le vent, il donna ses indications à l'autre homme, celui-ci hocha la tête et fila à toute vitesse à travers les rues de Londres.

Le moteur rugissait, la moto vibrait sous lui, le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, ses cheveux volaient en tout sens et il sentait la merveilleuse chaleur de Sirius contre lui.

C'était grisant.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à son goût au lycée public où il enseignait aujourd'hui.

Avec une grimace, il entendit Sirius lui dire inutilement qu'ils avaient débarqués.

Il ne voulait pas descendre, il voulait rester avec lui tout le temps. Il détestait l'école.

Sirius éclata de rire quand il vit la mine renfrognée de Remus et l'embrassa légèrement en un petit signe de réconfort.

A contre-cœur, le jeune professeur descendit de moto.

« J'veux pas y aller. » fit-il d'une voix plaintive.  
Sirius éclata de rire.

« Il faut bien monsieur le prof ! Moi je dois rentrer. » Il le rapprocha cependant de lui en l'attirant par la taille et planta un léger baiser dans son cou. « A ce soir. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et il fila presque aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de répondre tel une flèche noire et argent à travers les voitures et les piétons qui se pressaient pour se rendre au lycée.

Remus poussa un soupir, triste d'être abandonné ainsi sur le trottoir. Mais il se força à voir l'aspect positif de la chose : il le reverrait ce soir.

Regagné par une soudaine bonne humeur, il franchit presque avec joie les escaliers qui le menaient à l'entrée du lycée sous les regards curieux de ses élèves qui avaient vu la scène.

Sirius Black avait déjà ses fans.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Enter – Within Temptation, 27 juillet_

_Vampire Heart – HIM / Lose You Tonight – HIM / Pretending – HIM / Please Don't Let It Go – HIM / Right Here In My Ar__ms – HIM, 28 juillet_

_Ikuisuus – Heijaste__ / albums Rakkautta Ja Piikkilankaa et Kehä - Uniklubi, 29 juillet_

_Venus Doom – HIM, 2 août_

_Just Like Heaven – The Cure, 8 août_

_a__lbum Neuromance et EP Make A Star – Dope Stars Inc., 11 août_

**Je reviens de mes cinq jours d'enfer et plutôt en piteux état pour vous donner cette jolie suite. Pour les détails : j'ai été opérée des deux mâchoires, torture d'au moins 5h et j'ai dû rester à l'hosto 5 jours au lieu de 2 à cause de complications. J'ai mal et je suis fatiguée mais c'est supportable !**

**Si je peux me permettre...j'hallucine tout simplement en voyant le nombre de reviews de VH ! Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant par chaps que ces derniers temps ! Je suis sur un ptit nuage ! x)**

**Petit chap tout léger, pas dark du tout et en plein dans le SBRL ! **

**Ça vous plaît quand même ?. :-)**

**Merci de continuer de lire !**

**Sorn**


	15. Chapitre 14

_Chapitre 14_

La sensation du vent sur son visage et la vitesse l'enivrait.

Il se sentait bien.

Il éclata soudain de rire.

Il était heureux.

Il s'amusa à accélérer, à filer à pleine vitesse dans les minuscules ruelles sombres.

Il s'engouffrait avec tant de facilité entre elles !

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, il lui restait vingt minutes tout au plus pour regagner le repère.

Mais il aimait le goût du risque, qu'il profite de ces vingt minutes !

Avec un bonheur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps, une liberté qu'il avait presque oubliée, il fonçait à toute allure dans les rues, entre tous les gens qui le regardaient passer, ahuris, puis dans les coins plus sauvages, par-dessus les ruisseaux, dans les parcs.

L'aube grise pointait déjà et faisait concurrence au bleu profond de la nuit mais il n'en avait que faire, il voulait vivre !

Quand l'heure se fit trop critique, il consentit à rentrer au manoir.

Dans un crissement de pneus retentissant, il se gara dans un bâtiment annexe, où nul vampire ne savait qu'il cachait sa moto. Il salua rapidement le gardien du hangar puis partit en courant vers la demeure de ses semblables.

Il passa par l'autre entrée, plus étroite, plus miteuse, plus sécurisée aussi.

Des chiens l'accueillirent avec force aboiements quand il sauta par-dessus la grille en fer forgé dans le petit jardin caché derrière les hautes haies. Il les caressa d'une main apaisante et ils se turent aussitôt. S'il avait été humain, ils l'auraient déchiqueté en petits morceaux.

Il traversa les couloirs illuminés de rouge, plus courts que ceux auxquels il était habitué, et finit par pénétrer dans un petit hall. Seuls quelques domestiques s'y trouvaient.

Il les salua poliment d'un hochement de tête et traversa d'un pas rapide le sol dallé de marbre noir moucheté de blanc.

Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier étroit et moins glorieux que son homologue de l'autre hall qui menait à l'étage et fila dans sa chambre.

Il vit son frère dans le couloir, appuyé à la porte de sa chambre. Sa bouche avait un pli désapprobateur et son bel habit de soie rouge le faisait paraître trop sévère pour son visage encore enfantin.

Il venait à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans.

Avant même qu'il ait pu parler, Sirius l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Dis à Mère que je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et que si elle veut me voir, qu'elle frappe directement à ma porte au lieu de se servir de toi comme messager. Oh et dis-lui que, qu'importe ce qu'elle dira, je ne l'écouterai pas. Qu'elle laisse son fils aîné tranquille et s'occupe plutôt de la prochaine réception à laquelle elle sera conviée. »

Regulus ferma la bouche en un claquement sec mais ses yeux étaient furieux.

Son visage ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui de Sirius au même âge. Avec un pincement au cœur, celui-ci se dit que malheureusement, il avait un tempérament trop docile et influençable pour son propre bien. Si seulement il avait eu un peu plus de volonté, tout aurait pu être tellement différent !

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, la colère de Regulus s'apaisa et une expression lasse prit place sur ses traits.

« Ecoute-moi Sir. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi tout ce manège mais je dois bien obéir aux parents. Je n'ai pas encore l'_âge_, je ne peux pas tout contrôler comme toi tu le fais ! » Sa voix était amère. « Ce n'est pas Mère qui m'envoie, je voulais juste te prévenir que tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop les monter contre toi, c'est tout. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils seraient capables si tu devenais trop menaçant. »

Un instant, il eut un élan de sentiment fraternel envers ce jeune vampire qui lui ressemblait tant, qui partageait le même sang que lui, qui portait le même nom que lui, qui avait même parfois dans ses postures ou dans ses gestes sa ressemblance. Mais il le refoula et se composa un masque froidement moqueur.

« Je n'ai que faire de ce qu'ils peuvent bien m'infliger ! Je fais ce que je veux et je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Que peuvent-ils me faire ? Me priver de sortie ? Me couper les vivres ? Me renier ? Me chasser ? Tout cela n'est rien, je trouverai toujours le moyen de m'en sortir ! Tu es bien gentil petit frère, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton traître de frangin, je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seul. » fit-il d'un ton railleur.

Regulus ne s'offusqua pas de ses paroles et lui saisit fermement le bras. Sirius ne se dégagea pas et planta son regard dans les yeux trop noirs de son frère. Une seconde, ses convictions s'ébranlèrent et il regretta d'avoir été aussi cruel avec lui. Il ne voulait que son bien. Ils étaient pareils.

« Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te demande Sirius. »

La pression sur son bras se relâcha et Regulus tourna les talons. Il voulut le rappeler mais il avait déjà disparu au détour du couloir.

Troublé, il resta un moment à la porte de sa chambre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il prit conscience que Regulus n'était pas seulement un produit de l'accouplement des mêmes parents que les siens mais qu'il était aussi son frère. Malgré leurs différences, ils restaient du même sang.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place.

Il y penserait plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il était fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

* * *

Tout au long de la journée, Remus remarqua les regards curieux que certains élèves posaient sur lui.

Principalement les filles.

Il n'avait jamais fait étalage de sa vie à l'école – même si ça ne faisait que depuis quelques mois qu'il enseignait – et la scène de ce matin était loin d'avoir été discrète.

Mêmes certains collègues le regardèrent étrangement.

Là encore, les femmes.

L'une osa même demander si l'homme aperçu devant l'immeuble tout à l'heure était son copain.

Remus fut heureux de répondre par l'affirmative.

Il dut retenir à grand-peine le sourire stupide qu'il avait envie d'afficher jusqu'à ce que sa journée de cours soit terminée.

Dans le bus qui le reconduisait chez lui, les gens le regardaient curieusement. Qu'avait donc cet homme à sourire ainsi ?

Il aurait voulu crier à la terre entière qu'il était heureux.

Quand il entra dans son appartement, il fut presque déçu de ne pas y voir Sirius.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas là, bien sûr, mais son odeur imprégnait tellement l'air qu'il avait presque le sentiment qu'il était présent. Il avait désespérément envie qu'il le soit.

Il déposa nonchalamment son sac à terre et mit son manteau sur une chaise.

Son téléphone sonna.

Avec célérité, il alla le décrocher.

« Allô ? » fit-il.

« Rem ? »

Il faillit lâcher un soupir dépité. Ce n'était pas lui.

Seigneur, il était drogué ou quoi ?

« Oui, Lil's ? »

« Oh oh, pourquoi ce ton ? Tu es déçu on dirait. Tu attendais un autre appel ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Comment tu vas ? »

« Oh, moi bien. Mais je voulais surtout savoir comment _toi_ tu allais. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles depuis l'après nouvel an. Ça s'est arrangé avec Sirius ? »

Il faillit pousser un cri de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire partager son bonheur à quelqu'un !

« Oh oui. » fit-il, légèrement rêveur.

« Hm, ce ton me laisse beaucoup penser. Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de m'en parler ? Explique-toi mon loup. »

Il sourit largement.

« Hier après-midi, j'ai enfin réussi à l'avoir au téléphone. Et il est venu hier soir pour qu'on...s'explique. Je lui ai dit la vérité pour tu-sais-quoi. »

« AH ! Et comment il a réagi ? Bien ? Vous allez vous revoir ? Il a dit quoi ? Et... »

Remus éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de son amie.

« On peut dire qu'il a plus ou moins bien réagi...c'est plutôt moi qui ai disjoncté après. »

« Comment ça ? Rem...tu n'as pas fait de connerie hein ? »

« Ça dépend ce que tu entends par le mot "connerie". Enfin je t'explique depuis le début. Il est arrivé à la même heure que d'habitude et il y a d'abord eu un froid. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ni faire, surtout que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le nouvel an. » Un sourire affleura à ses lèvres en repensant à ce souvenir. « Après ça s'est détendu et on a parlé sur les vampires...ça m'intriguait. Tu sais, dans un sens c'est un peu comme s'il était comme moi...La différence c'est que lui refuse d'être humain alors que moi j'essaie de l'être le plus possible, on a légèrement calé là-dessus. Et là, il m'a dit que j'étais le _seul _humain à "avoir passé plus de quelques heures avec lui" pour reprendre ses mots. Tu imagines le choc que ça m'a fait. Après, je lui ai dit ce que j'étais vraiment. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette. Mais...je ne sais plus, il a dit quelque chose et le loup a pris ça comme une attaque. Je lui en voulais. Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un objet. J'ai tout lâché, j'ai pété un câble. Et je crois que je l'ai blessé, psychologiquement je veux dire. Il a réfuté mes accusations, m'a révélé ce qu'il pensait de moi, qu'il _tenait_ à moi. Et c'était si semblable à ce que je ressentais...ce...cette peur que les gens te regardent plus pour ce que tu es que pour qui tu es. Ensuite, il a voulu partir. J'étais affolé, je ne voulais pas, je venais juste de comprendre que je m'étais trompé, que si je ne le rattrapais pas, là, il allait disparaître pour de bon. Je l'ai embrassé pour l'empêcher de se sauver mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire et m'a mordu. Je perdais la tête, il a tenté encore une fois de fuir mais je l'ai retenu. Et après, on a fait l'amour...mon Dieu, c'était fantastique. »

Il entendit Lily rire au bout du téléphone.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il devait paraître parfaitement stupide.

« Ah Remy-chou, tu parles comme un amoureux transi ! » Elle pouffa. « Alors finalement, comment ça s'est passé après ? »

Il ne resta pas longtemps vexé.

« Bien. On a juste clarifié certaines choses. Il m'a conduit à l'école en moto. Et je le revois ce soir. »

« Hm hm, dis donc, ça devient officiel vous deux on dirait ? »

« On peut dire que ça l'est. »

« Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! Et tu ne t'es même pas précipité pour tout me raconter ? Non, j'imagine que tu avais bien autre chose à penser, n'est-ce pas ? Alala Rem ! Tu vois quelle fabuleuse meilleure amie je fais ! Qu'est-ce que tu me disais encore ? Que tu ne sortirais jamais avec lui, hein ? Ah ah, j'ai réussi ! »

« Vas-y, vante-toi. »

« Admets que j'ai bien fait de t'y pousser ! Non mais tu te rends compte de la chance que tu aurais laissé passer juste pour une affaire de "méfiance instinctive" ? Sir, c'est le prince charmant que tu attendais, mon loup ! Tu craques à mort pour lui, ça s'entend à ta voix ! »

« Tu m'emmerdes. »

« Oh, je t'ai vexé ? »

« Hmf. Je ne te dirais plus jamais rien. »

« Oh mais je peux demander des infos à ton Sirius adoré, moi. Rappelle-toi que je m'entends bien avec lui. »

« Je te hais. »

« Oh mais je sais Rem. »

Il pouvait la deviner sourire.

« Allez, passez une bonne nuit, dormez bien – avec le peu de temps de sommeil que tu lui accorderas – je dois filer ! Bye Re ! »

« Bye Lil's. »

Il avait à peine raccroché qu'il sentit deux bras puissants enserrer sa taille.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » lui souffla-t-on à l'oreille.

Il se retourna avec surprise et vit le visage souriant de Sirius lui faire face.

« Que...qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lâcha-t-il, complètement abasourdi.

Sirius fit la moue, faussement blessé.

« Hm, joli comme accueil dis donc. Je passais dans le coin pour chasser quand je suis passé devant ton immeuble. Une femme m'a proposé de rentrer. »

« Et tu as accepté ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

Question fidélité, c'était raté.

Sirius lui sourit largement.

« Elle sait que je suis avec toi. Elle voulait m'épargner de devoir sonner, c'est tout. »

Il éclata de rire devant le visage contrit de Remus et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. Mais je ne fais que passer, je reviens tout à l'heure. »

Et il le lâcha pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Mais...comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? Et...et pourquoi tu restes pas ? » Il essaya de le retenir.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et s'échappa facilement de son étreinte.

« Ta porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Et je dois chasser. Sauf si tu veux que ce soit toi qui me serves de repas ? » Il haussa un sourcil suggestif puis rit devant la mine déconfite de Remus.

« Je reviens après, ne t'en fais pas. » fit-il légèrement avant de passer la porte.

Remus en aurait hurlé de frustration.

A peine apparu, il disparaissait déjà !

Il verrait quand il rentrerait, il lui ferait payer !

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

Oh oui, il verrait.

* * *

Sirius riait dans la rue.

Il savait qu'il avait laissé derrière lui un Remus qui lui en voulait à mort.

Et c'était amusant !

Il entra dans un petit bar-dancing au coin de la rue. La musique y était calme. Les clients pas trop éméchés.

Il fit un sourire séducteur à une fille qui passait près de lui.

Elle détourna la tête en rougissant et marcha plus vite vers son petit groupe d'amis.  
Pendant quelques minutes, il s'amusa à la fixer intensément pour la forcer à tourner la tête vers lui...pour qu'elle se cache aussitôt son acte.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer, il allait juste se nourrir et puis retourner voir son lycan d'amant.

Il repéra rapidement une fille sur la piste.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et lui sourit.

C'était si facile.

Ce fut elle qui fit les premiers pas, le draguant ouvertement.

Elle se croyait prédateur alors qu'elle était la proie.

Quelle situation comique !

Après plusieurs baisers et caresses plus ou moins poussées, elle finit par l'emmener dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

C'était risible.

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que lorsqu'il l'embrassait dans le cou il la mordait.

Ou alors elle prenait peut-être ça pour des suçons spéciaux.

Toujours est-il qu'une demi-heure plus tard, il ressortait du bar-dancing, sa soif de sang pas encore tout à fait assouvie, mais déjà un cadavre derrière lui.

Un jeune garçon finit par compléter son tableau de chasse de cette nuit.

Il était presque vingt heures quand il sonna à l'appartement de Remus.

La porte à peine ouverte, il fut plaqué sauvagement au mur et réduit au silence par un baiser féroce de son amant.

Il gémit et passa une main derrière la nuque de Remus pour approfondir ce baiser dévorant. L'autre main vint enserrer sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

Quand ils furent à bout de souffle et que leurs bouches durent se séparer, Sirius réussit à parler, haletant légèrement.

« Je préfère largement cet accueil-là. »

Remus lui fit un sourire prédateur.

Hm, ça devenait intéressant.

« Je n'aime pas qu'il y ait l'odeur d'autres sur toi. » fit-il en léchant son cou.

Très intéressant même.

Il pencha un peu la tête, de manière à lui donner un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Il sentit Remus le mordre légèrement à la base du cou, comme une marque de domination.

« Alors impose la tienne. » murmura-t-il, aguicheur, les yeux fermés de plaisir.

Il entendit un grognement en réponse et ses perceptions s'évanouirent peu à peu dans un océan de sensations délicieuses et diffuses.

Leur paradis personnel.

* * *

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, dans le lit où ils s'étaient trouvés la veille.

Remus avait passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de Sirius et avait la tête enfouie dans son cou. Le vampire sentait son souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait la nuque.

Sirius s'amusa à essayer quelque chose.

Il se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de son amant mais presque aussitôt, celui-ci grogna et resserra sa prise sur lui.

Il sourit. Il en était sûr.

Il approcha tout doucement la bouche de son oreille et chuchota : « Rem. »

Le jeune homme bougea un peu dans son sommeil mais resta endormi.

Il retenta. « Rem. »

Nouveau mouvement. Mais toujours pas de réveil.

D'une voix plus basse, plus rauque, plus séductrice, il recommença. « Rem. »

Cette fois-ci, il eut un semblant de réaction. Ses paupières s'agitèrent doucement.

Il sourit et laissa une traînée de baisers aériens sur la peau pâle de sa gorge.

Son odeur de miel le rendait fou.

« Rem. » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

« Hm. » reçut-il en réponse.

Il laissa promener ses doigts sur le torse blanc de Remus tout en l'appelant par son nom. Celui-ci frissonna et un petit soupir s'échappa de sa gorge.

Sirius continuait lentement ses baisers et ses caresses quand l'autre homme papillonna des yeux.

Il les ouvrit péniblement pour rencontrer le regard argent maintenant devenu familier.

« Sir ? »

Le jeune homme brun sourit et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou.

« Hm. » laissa échapper Remus en fermant les yeux. « C'est bon de se réveiller comme ça. » murmura-t-il en s'étirant entre les bras de son amant.

Sirius ne dit rien et sourit légèrement.

Il voulait juste profiter du moment.

« Sir ? » fit Remus après quelques minutes de silence.

« Hm ? »

« J'ai une question conne à te poser. »

« Vas-y. »

« Ça existe des vampires végétariens ? »

Sirius éclata de rire. Son rire fit parcourir des frissons dans son dos.

« Non, on ne peut que boire du sang. »

« Et du sang animal à la place du sang humain ? »

« Pour survivre, on peut mais c'est toujours moins...efficace, disons. Il y a aussi du sang artificiel mais c'est en cas d'extrême urgence et ça a relativement le goût de...médicament...pas agréable donc. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Remus s'agita dans ses bras.

« Je sais que c'est bête mais...j'suis pas très...à l'aise avec le fait que...enfin, tu comprends. »

« Je ne te boufferai pas si c'est ça dont tu as peur. »

« Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste...enfin, ça me dérange un peu que tu doives...tuer des gens. Et sentir l'odeur des autres sur toi tout en sachant qu'ils sont...morts. »

Remus baissa le regard, confus. « Je suis désolé. »

Sirius prit son menton délicatement et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Non, c'est rien, je comprends. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y pouvais rien. Tu ne veux pas quand même pas que je meure, j'espère ? »

Remus secoua violemment la tête, l'air effaré qu'il ait pu penser une telle chose. « Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas ta mort ! C'est que...enfin, le loup aussi a besoin de...chair humaine pendant les pleines lunes...Mais je fais tout pour éviter ça...ça me révolte. »

« Oui mais tu n'as pas ce besoin tout le temps, à mon contraire. Toi, tu peux t'en passer. » Il accota son front à celui de Remus et chuchota doucement contre ses lèvres. « D'ailleurs, je viendrais ce soir. »

Remus releva rapidement la tête, atterré.

« Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, Sirius. » lui rappela-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

« Je sais. Je viendrais. »

« Je serais transformé. » ajouta-t-il, essayant de le dissuader.

« Je sais. Mais je viendrais quand même. » Il soupira. « Je sais que c'est douloureux quand on ne sait pas contrôler les transformations. Et je sais que tu te blesses toi-même pendant ces nuits-là. Je veux juste t'aider. »

Remus enfouit la tête dans son cou.

« Je risque de te blesser. Et puis ça fait des années que ça dure, j'y suis habitué maintenant. » Il avait dit ça d'un ton faible.

« Les lycans ne réagissent agressivement qu'en présence d'humain. Je ne le suis pas, je ne cours pas de risque. »

Remus lui jeta un regard suppliant.

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place. Je n'aime pas ça, ne viens pas. S'il te plaît. »

Sirius resta silencieux un moment.

« Je viendrais. Et s'il y a trop de problèmes, je partirais, c'est simple. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai trop peur. Pour toi. Pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas de te faire du mal. »

« Et moi je ne supporterai pas que _tu_ te fasses du mal. »

« Sirius. » implora-t-il, mais il était malgré tout touché par ses mots.

« Non. Je viendrais, c'est tout. »

Et il l'embrassa fermement pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

Remus abandonna la lutte.

* * *

_Atmosphère : Poison Heart (acoustic) – HIM, 12 août_

_album Once et Wishmaster – Nightwish / Amaranth – Nigthwish / Eva - Nigh__twish, 15 août _

_Amaranth – Nightwish / Eva – Nightwish / album Infinite – Stratovarius, 16 août _

**Suite qui arrive plus tôt que prévu parce que je suis VRAIMENT insomniaque (et pas volontairement...vive les douleurs post-opératoires !) et que je n'ai RIEN d'autre à faire à 4h du matin debout.**

**Je n'adore pas ce chap...la fin a été légèrement réécrite.**

**Pour ceux qui demandent (et il y en a pas mal XD) je fais mon possible pour caser un JPLE, je vous assure, il arrivera ! Pour les impatients, je dirais qu'il sera même là au chapitre 16 et qu'on y retrouvera un perso secondaire, héhé !**

**Au prochain chap : la pleine lune.**

**Merci de continuer de lire, reviewer et aimer :)**

**Sorn**


	16. Chapitre 15

_Chapitre 15_

« Sir ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tires une telle tête ? »

« C'est ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? »

Devant le regard éloquent que lui lança son meilleur ami, James comprit.

« Oh...Je vois. »

Il vit avec un regard un peu effaré Sirius enfiler sa tenue de combat à l'épée. Ce que celui-ci remarqua.

« Je préfère éviter de me blesser quand je lui tiendrais compagnie. »

« Tu vas être avec lui quand il sera transformé ? » laissa échapper James, stupéfait.

« Oui. » Il le coupa d'un geste. « Et je sais que c'est dangereux, ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais ça en toute connaissance de cause. »

James afficha une moue vexée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il revenait à peine de sa première chasse et l'odeur des humains était encore forte sur lui, sans parler de la fumée.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de sa porte, mécontent. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, on eut dit un petit garçon boudeur. Il soupira, incapable de comprendre la logique de son meilleur ami.

« Sir, ne le prends pas mal mais...est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que...vu que tu ne m'as rien dit...est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de sérieux entre vous ? »

Sirius lui jeta un regard en biais avant de vérifier minutieusement que ses balles étaient bien chargées. James le soupçonna de vouloir ainsi éviter tout contact visuel. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et dit d'une voix neutre :

« Oui, c'est sérieux et oui, ça vaut la peine. »

Il glissa son pistolet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis fixa son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

James fut déstabilisé par le feu intense qui y brillait.

« J'imagine que je ne peux rien changer à ta décision. »

« Absolument rien. » confirma Sirius avec un ton calme et posé.

« Alors je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance mon frère. »

Le masque froid se craquela. Sirius lui sourit franchement et James le serra fermement dans ses bras.

« Ne rentre pas trop amoché, sinon ton Remus va passer un sale quart d'heure avec moi. »

Un air inquiet s'imprima aussitôt sur son visage. « Ne lui fais rien s'il te plaît, il ne sera déjà pas dans un état très brillant demain matin alors... »

James secoua la tête avec un sourire moqueur. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le laisserai tranquille ton lycan chéri ! N'empêche qu'il faudra que je le voie un jour. Cette idée de mariage est en train de devenir réalisable. »

Sirius roula des yeux et éclata de rire, non sans lui donner un coup amical à l'épaule.

« Je lui en parlerai. Allez, je file ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

« Merde Sir. »

Après un signe d'encouragement, Sirius sortit de la chambre de son meilleur ami et longea les riches couloirs illuminés en vitesse.

Les vampires présents le regardèrent avec étonnement. Pourquoi cette tenue de combat pour une simple chasse ? Mais aucun n'osa le retenir pour lui poser la question.

Sirius quitta rapidement le bâtiment par l'entrée inusitée et se dirigea vers le hangar où était rangée sa moto.

Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut quand il l'enfourcha et démarra le moteur.

Parfaite.

Il accéléra brutalement et fila à l'adresse où Remus avait dit qu'il se rendait pour ses nuits de transformation.

Le paysage obscur défilait autour de lui, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, la lune n'était pas encore levée. L'air était doux pour un mois de janvier et il aimait le scintillement léger des gouttes d'eau gelée sur l'herbe sombre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était au lieu de rendez-vous.

C'était une vieille bâtisse en ruine, une de ces maisons qu'on qualifie habituellement d'hantée. Les vitres étaient brisées, les panneaux de bois cassés, déchiquetés. C'était à se demander comme cette antique demeure pouvait encore tenir sur ses fondations.

Il gara sa moto non loin de là et hésita un peu quand il arriva au seuil de la maison.

« Sir c'est toi ? » lui parvint la voix de Remus en un chuchotis.

« Oui. » répondit-il aussi doucement en retour.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sur le visage fatigué du jeune loup-garou.

Il avait l'air plus épuisé que la veille, plus faible, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient impressionnants et Sirius avait l'impression qu'il s'envolerait au moindre coup de vent.

Aussitôt, le vampire le prit dans ses bras pour lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur.

« Ça va ? » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Remus acquiesça raidement et se détendit quelque peu dans son étreinte.

« Merci de venir. » souffla-t-il en serrant sa prise sur le corps de Sirius.

Sirius sourit doucement. « Bah, c'est le rôle d'un petit ami non ? »

Remus eut un rire étranglé. « Crétin. »

« Je sais. » Il sentit le lycan trembler de froid dans ses bras. « Allez, on rentre sinon tu vas geler sur place. »

Remus hocha la tête et le guida rapidement à travers les pièces principales.

Tous les meubles étaient renversés, rompus, des toiles d'araignée pendaient dans les coins, les murs, les portes et le parquet portaient des traces de profondes griffures et pire que tout, des tâches de sang séché marbraient le sol en bois, couvert de poussière.

Ils se rendirent tous deux dans la chambre à l'étage, en silence, telle une procession macabre.

L'heure fatidique se rapprochait et Remus était de plus en plus nerveux. Il regardait la fenêtre sale toutes les deux secondes, craignant que la lune apparaisse à tout instant tout en sachant que c'était inévitable. C'est presque en tremblant qu'il s'assit sur le lit, soutenu par un Sirius inquiet.

Sous ses yeux attentifs, il se déshabilla, lui expliquant nerveusement que quand il se transformait, il déchirait ses vêtements. Sirius acquiesça sans rien dire, comprenant soudain le dégoût que lui inspirait sa nature de loup-garou. Ça ne devait pas être facile.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le premier rayon de lune vint toucher le sol et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Remus.

Sirius tourna des yeux inquiets vers lui.  
« Ça commence. » siffla difficilement le jeune homme.

Sous ses doigts gelés, la peau de Remus s'échauffa brusquement, comme si elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle était parcourue de frissons maladifs, la sueur commençait à couvrir son épiderme. Il tremblait de plus en plus et son visage se crispait durement. Sa souffrance devait être horrible.

« Tu peux encore partir. » fit douloureusement Remus entre deux soupirs hachés.

Sirius secoua vivement la tête et serra sa main sur son épaule. « Hors de question. Je reste avec toi. »

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres pâles du lycan et alors qu'il allait répondre « merci », un cri affreux jaillit d'entre elles.

Il se cabra brusquement en arrière, les yeux injectés de sang, les membres secoués de spasmes nerveux. Puis il se plia soudain en deux avant d'une nouvelle fois rejeter son dos en arrière. Les convulsions l'avaient pris et Sirius ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser sa douleur.

C'était impuissant et en colère qu'il regardait l'horreur se produire sous ses yeux. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose...n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour arrêter ça.

Des craquements sinistres se firent entendre et les longs doigts effilés de Remus se resserrèrent brutalement comme des griffes de rapace, s'allongeant, se déformant.

Il criait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements s'étranglent et deviennent plus rauques, plus bestiaux, plus sauvages.

La couleur de ses yeux changeait. D'un doux brun doré elle passa à un jaune vif effrayant.

Sa cage thoracique s'élongea, ses côtes se déplacèrent, ses jambes se tordirent, changèrent pour devenir peu à peu des pattes puissantes de loup.

La transformation était lente, douloureuse et affreuse. Voir les membres se déformer, entendre les os craquer, ces mêmes bruits atroces couverts par les cris de douleur...c'était insupportable.

Le visage se déforma, devint plus long, jusqu'à former un museau, les oreilles se firent plus pointues et se couvrirent peu à peu d'un doux duvet d'un gris sombre.

L'humain avait beau lutter, le loup gagnait petit à petit, prenant immuablement le contrôle.

Son corps était à présent presque complètement transformé et recouvert de fourrure, les râles s'échappant de la créature étaient sauvages, brusques, violents et créaient une buée éphémère dans l'air.

Soudain, le loup se raidit et poussa un long hurlement déchirant.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sirius. C'était un cri glaçant à entendre.

Une fois la longue plainte passée, le loup fixa soudain ses yeux calculateurs sur le vampire avant de découvrir les crocs en un geste menaçant.

Cette créature n'avait plus rien à voir avec Remus.

Elle gronda férocement, les canines étincelantes dénudées en une attitude d'intimidation mais Sirius ne bougea pas et toisa de son regard froid la bête.

Soudain, elle s'élança contre lui et voulut le prendre à la gorge.

Mais il avait déjà prévu le coup et asséna un dur coup sur le museau du loup.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur mais se reprit bien vite pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Encore une fois, Sirius le repoussa d'un violent geste du bras.

« Tu ne m'auras pas, sale bête. » siffla-t-il sèchement à la créature.

Le loup eut comme un grognement méprisant et chargea à nouveau.

Sirius le repoussa d'un geste impatient.

« Ecoute-moi. Je sais que tu me comprends alors écoute bien. A l'intérieur de toi, il y a Remus qui souffre par ta faute, espèce de putain de bestiole frustrée, parce que t'es en manque de proies humaines et que tu dois te blesser pour ça. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu comprends ? Je ne te laisserais pas blesser Rem. Alors, acharne-toi autant que tu veux sur moi, ça ne changera rien, je suis aussi fort que toi. Ça te la boucle hein, que quelqu'un d'apparence humaine t'égale ! » Il ricana méchamment sous l'œil furieux du loup qui laissa échapper un grondement plus fort que les autres avant de lui sauter dessus encore une fois.

Sirius fut surpris par la violence du choc et fut renversé à terre, les mâchoires du loup claquant furieusement à juste quelques centimètres de son visage, il sentait son haleine brûlante contre lui et il se débattit violemment contre l'emprise qu'avait la créature.

A force de gesticulations et de coups, il réussit à se dégager et à rejeter avec force la créature contre le mur.

Il se força à ne pas penser que Rem sentirait les meurtrissures du combat.

La créature chargea encore une fois, encore plus en rage que précédemment. Un coup de griffe l'atteint au côté. Il lâcha un cri de douleur. Profitant du moment de surprise, sa mâchoire se referma sur son bras. De son autre poing, il frappa durement la créature à la tête pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais elle tint bon. Un autre coup, plus violent et elle le relâcha enfin. Son bras était presque broyé, la douleur due à la blessure filait dans ses veines comme un venin mais il serra les dents. Ça passerait, il le savait. Il lança un regard de défi à la créature. Un grondement coléreux lui répondit et le loup fila plus loin.

Il rôdait autour de lui, l'attaquait aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins, chargeant violemment, rusant, bousculant, déchiquetant. Mais à chaque fois, le vampire se relevait.

Et ça dura ainsi toute la nuit, le loup ne supportant pas de se laisser battre par quiconque.

Sirius était au bord de la fatigue, sa tenue de combat était déchiquetée, lacérée par endroits, sa peau avait été entaillée de nombreuses fois pour guérir aussitôt mais le sang perdu l'affaiblissait. Ça faisait des heures que ça durait et il n'en pouvait plus.

Mais il s'accrochait en se disant qu'au moins, il faisait tout pour éviter que Remus ne se blesse lui-même.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur de mourir.

La dernière heure avant le lever du soleil, le loup eut un comportement des plus étranges et alors que Sirius se relevait en tremblant pour affronter une nouvelle fois ses assauts dévastateurs, la créature s'approcha de lui et lui lécha doucement le visage, comme l'aurait fait un chien.

Sirius fut stupéfait par cette attitude, la longue langue râpeuse et chaude glissant presque avec affection contre son visage en sang.

Le loup agita la queue comme un chiot joueur et un petit jappement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se releva et s'éloigna, la langue pendante, en une attitude enjouée.

Puis, il revint doucement en trottant et glissa sa tête sous le bras de Sirius pour demander des caresses.

Plus que saisi, Sirius laissa glisser ses doigts dans la douce et épaisse fourrure et soupira en se laissant tomber à genoux au sol.

Un petit bruit content s'échappa de la gorge du monstre, soudain aussi docile qu'un jeune chien. Il s'appuya lourdement contre Sirius, quémandant ses petites attentions, les yeux fermés de plaisir.

Et dire qu'un peu plus tôt cette bête voulait le tuer !

Mais le vampire ne se plaint pas et caressa le loup pendant encore une demi-heure sous ses grognements contents avant qu'un soudain hurlement ne s'échappe de la gorge de la créature.

Sous ses yeux fatigués et effarés, la transformation s'effectua en sens inverse.

Après dix minutes de souffrance, le corps de Remus se retrouva affalé sur le sol, secoué de tremblements mais miraculeusement indemne.

Il aurait des courbatures mais au moins, il n'était pas blessé.

Avec milles précautions, Sirius s'abaissa et saisit doucement le corps de son amant entre ses bras. Il s'interdit de penser à la facilité avec laquelle il le portait, Remus était léger, trop léger. Un peu chancelant, il se releva et déposa prudemment le lycan sur le vieux lit à moitié défoncé.

Avec un soupir harassé, il se glissa auprès de lui entre les draps élimés.

Il avait encore un tout petit peu de temps avant le lever du soleil.

Il s'endormit aussitôt, ses bras entourant le corps fatigué et meurtri de son amant.

* * *

Remus se réveilla peu de temps après. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était écoulé des secondes ou des heures depuis sa re-transformation mais il se sentait étonnamment bien, beaucoup mieux que d'habitude. 

Il fut un peu étourdi par la chaleur qu'il sentait contre lui et le fait qu'il était dans un lit mais se rendit compte après un moment que c'était dû à la présence de Sirius dans son dos.

Avec un soupir et redoutant la douleur qui découlerait sûrement de son geste, il roula pour se retrouver face au visage du vampire.

Ses traits étaient plus pâles que de coutume, plus fatigués, plus tirés, un peu de sang recouvrait son visage mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'ecchymose ou d'entaille...Son corps se régénérait de lui-même après tout. Cependant, ses vêtements étaient déchiquetés, et ça, ça ne mentait pas.

« Sirius ? »

Sa voix était comme un croassement fêlé à peine audible, mais il vit Sirius ouvrir les yeux péniblement.

« Hey. » fit-il doucement, fatigué. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Mieux que d'habitude, grâce à toi. Merci. »

Sirius hocha la tête et eut un faible sourire, puis il retint une grimace de douleur. Son dos le faisait souffrir.

« Je vais devoir y aller sinon je serai coincé ici au lever du soleil. » Il bougea avec lenteur et un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Je t'ai blessé ? » s'enquit soudain Remus, inquiet.

« Non, non. » grogna Sirius. « Mais le loup est épuisant. »

Il se releva avec peine et fit douloureusement craquer ses os.

« Oh Seigneur, j'ai besoin de sang. Je suis con de ne pas m'être nourri avant. » murmura-t-il en remarquant qu'il chancelait beaucoup trop. « Il y a beaucoup d'humains par ici ? »

« Presque pas, c'est pour ça que je viens ici. »

« Merde. » jura le vampire. « Tant pis, je trouverais un moyen de prendre une victime sur la route. » Il vérifia rapidement son arme à son côté. « J'y vais Rem. »

Remus acquiesça. « Tu viens ce soir ? »

« On verra si j'suis en état. J'ai besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos. » marmonna-t-il en touchant une de ses cotes qui avait du mal à se ressouder.

« Je suis désolé. » fit Remus, contrit.

« Ne le sois pas. Si cette saloperie agit pareil à chaque nuit, ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas déjà mort. » Un rapide baiser. « Je file, salut. »

« Salut. »

Et Sirius passa la porte de la vieille bâtisse d'une démarche claudicante mais néanmoins rapide, enfourcha sa moto en vitesse et fila au repère.

Le soleil se lèverait dans quelques minutes.  
Il mit la vitesse au maximum et fonça entre les rues.

A quelques pas du hangar, il s'arrogea une proie, afin d'assouvir sa soif de sang intenable.

Apaisé, il finit par entrer, à l'état de véritable loque, dans le manoir.

Il s'affala avec un gémissement de douleur sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Une heure ou deux après le départ de Sirius, Remus consentit enfin à se lever. 

Il tremblait, mais de froid non de mal, et s'habilla avec milles précautions.

Il fut saisi de voir qu'il n'avait aucune plaie, aucune nouvelle cicatrice, juste quelques ecchymoses par-ci, par-là.

Il s'inquiétait pour Sirius.

Il avait eut l'air tellement épuisé...et il ne s'était même pas nourri !

Le remords l'étreignit douloureusement.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lié affectivement à lui en dehors de Lily et de sa famille était au courant pour sa lycanthropie et il réussissait à le blesser !

Il n'aurait même pas voulu imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Sirius n'avait pas été un vampire.

Il regagna son appartement en bus, incapable de conduire dans son état.

Une fois chez lui, le téléphone se mit aussitôt à sonner furieusement.

« Allô ? » croassa-t-il.

Décidément sa voix ne s'arrangeait pas.

« Rem ! Rem, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »

La voix de Lily était affolée.

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien mieux que d'habitude même. »

Il entendit son soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

« Et Sirius ? » La tension était revenue dans sa voix.

Il grimaça.

« Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'est pas en aussi bon état que moi. »

« Il n'a rien de grave au moins ? »

« Non, non. Pas à ce que je sache. Mais il a besoin de récupérer. »

« Ça va alors...Je m'inquiétais tu sais ? »

« Je m'en doute, mais tout va bien, ne te tracasses pas. »

Ou il aurait voulu s'en persuader.

* * *

« Putain ! Oh merde ! Sirius, ça va ? » 

La voix angoissée de James parvint comme un tonnerre assourdissant à ses oreilles et lui fit tourner la tête.

Il gémit de douleur. « Ne crie pas s'il te plaît. »

« Ta tenue ! Oh bordel, tu n'as rien ? Sir, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »

Sirius grogna. « Je vais aussi bien que possible après une nuit passée avec un lycan furieux transformé. »

James eut un rire étranglé.

« Y'a que toi pour tenter de faire de l'humour dans cet état. »

« Je vais le prendre pour un compliment. » fit Sirius avant de pousser un gémissement pitoyable.

Il tenta de bouger mais un éclair de douleur traversa son dos. « Jay, s'il te plaît, assomme-moi parce que là, c'est à la limite du supportable. »

« Un somnifère ? »

« Un somnifère assez puissant pour faire dormir un troupeau d'éléphants. »

« Je vais te chercher ça. »

Et il retomba aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Il faisait froid, on était en hiver, le vent glacé fouettait son visage._

_Il courait, courait, courait mais il continuait d'entendre le bruit de course derrière lui qui se rapprochait de plus en plus._

_Un bruit effrayant de râles rauques et de mottes de terre qui se soulèvent à cause de coups de pattes puissants le suivait à la trace._

_Il ne se retournait pas, il avait trop peur._

_Les bois étaient trop denses autour de lui, il n'aurait jamais dû sortir, pardon, pardon._

_Les larmes sillonnaient ses joues et l'aveuglaient à moitié. Il courait sans direction précise, il voulait juste fuir la créature derrière lui._

_Soudain, une branche rencontra son pied et il trébucha._

_Il tomba à terre douloureusement et se protégea le visage de son bras._

_Le craquement de celui-ci l'effraya au plus au point et la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit aussitôt faillit le faire tomber dans les pommes._

_Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il en soit ainsi._

_Soudain un poids chaud et lourd s'appuya sur son dos._

_Avec horreur, il se retourna à moitié pour tomber nez à nez avec un loup noir au long museau et aux yeux jaune vif. Ses canines étincelèrent de blancheur quand il ouvrit la gueule et le petit garçon effrayé essaya de se dégager._

_Péniblement, il réussit à se faufiler entre les pattes du monstre et parvint à faire quelques pas avant que le loup ne lui retombe dessus, l'écrasant de tout son poids cette fois._

_Il tremblait, il avait mal et il ne savait plus respirer, le visage plaqué à terre._

_Avec un cri inarticulé, il sentit la chair de son cou céder sous les mâchoires puissantes du monstrueux loup._

_La douleur était insupportable, il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, son sang coulait dans la gueule du monstre qui le secouait comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons._

_Il n'arrivait même pas à perdre complètement connaissance._

_La souffrance était lancinante, la créature s'était éloignée, il gisait seul à terre, dans une marre de sang, tremblant de froid._

_Il allait mourir. Il avait juste sept ans et il allait mourir._

_Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir dans les bois, pardon...pardon..._

_Des larmes salées et chaudes roulèrent sur ses joues d'enfant._

_Au loin, il entendit les cris affolés et éperdus de sa mère avant de sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres. _

* * *

_Atmosphère : L'Âme Immortelle / Don't Drag Me Down – Social Distortion, 22 août_

_Chansons bonus – Uniklubi, 23 août_

_album Luotisade – Uniklubi, 29 août_

**Grande inspiration due cette fois à "Don't Drag Me Down" de Social Distortion. Chap écrit d'une traite jusqu'au moment où Sirius rentre au manoir et s'endort (initialement, le chap se terminait là mais j'me suis dit que c'était trop court au final). Oh God, ça fait du bien ! **

**La partie du souvenir de Remus a été ajoutée beaucoup plus tard, alors que les prochains chaps (16, 17 et 18) étaient déjà écrits. Pas de lien avec Sirius au cas où vous pourriez croire que c'est lui qui en rêve.**

**Yahaaa, Vampire Heart a dépassé les 100 reviews XD Permettez-moi de faire une danse de la joie, lol Allez, un petit OS pour récompenser ça "Toxic Valentine", rating M, je préviens ! ;) J'ai aussi publié un drabble "Tasty Valentine" (directement lié à Toxic Valentine) et aussi l'OS Insomnie. **

**Mi**** : J'ai toujours été nulle en résumé. J'essaierai de changer celui de VH (reviewers, de l'aide serait bienvenue XD). Mes chaps paraissent rapidement **_**pour l'instant, **_**dès que ce sera la rentrée, mon rythme redeviendra très irrégulier je suppose...Donc, pour tes idées, et bien, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des propositions de lecteurs ! Comme tu vois, j'ai un peu plus développé le côté lycan de Remus ici. Cependant, pour encore plus de détails il faudra attendre le chap19.**

_**Je déteste devoir le dire mais FF ne tolère plus les RAR et je HAIS ne pas pouvoir répondre à une review alors s'il vous plaît, connectez-vous ou laissez-moi votre adresse pour que je puisse répondre !**_

_**AVIS !!! La rentrée est pour bientôt (jeudi ah ah...merde) et mon rythme de publication changera donc par conséquent, pour redevenir aussi irrégulier comme avant, ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai une vie en dehors de l'écriture !**_

**Prochain chap : Rencontre de James avec Lily et Remus, début du JPLE !**

**Merci de rester fidèles à Vampire Heart**

**Sorn**


	17. Chapitre 16

Je voudrais juste vous demander de prêter attention aux paroles de chanson que j'utilise dans ce chapitre (les traductions au bas de la page), elles ne sont pas mises à ces endroits précis pour rien ;)

_Chapitre 16_

En vérité, il fallut deux jours complets à Sirius pour se remettre de la nuit de pleine lune. Deux jours complets passés à dormir pour tenter de récupérer toute l'énergie vidée pendant le combat.

Il n'avait pas songé qu'il était aussi épuisé alors.

Heureusement, le somnifère de James avait été très efficace.

« Alors, réveillé, ma belle au bois dormant ? »

Sirius grogna et renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » ricana James.

Il sentit un poids se poser sur son lit.

« Jay, dégage de mon pieu. »

« Quoi, ça te dérange ? »

« Mon lit penche d'un côté et j'ai pas envie d'avoir le mal de mer...j'suis plutôt mal en point tu vois là. »

James obtempéra sagement et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de là.

« Au fait, Remus a téléphoné. »

La réaction fut immédiate : Sirius se releva brusquement pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, avant de pousser un cri de douleur et de retomber lourdement sur le lit.

« Aïe...oh bon sang, je pensais pas que c'était aussi grave. » gémit Sirius. Il tourna la tête vers James et le regarda à travers ses cheveux. « Tu lui as répondu ? »

« Yep. Au début, il se demandait qui c'était mais je lui ai dit que j'étais ton meilleur ami et il a été rassuré. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Et ? »

« J'lui ai dit que t'étais loin de péter la forme, que tu devais te reposer mais qu'y'avait pas de danger pour ta santé. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir. »

« Hmf. Il a dû imaginer un truc comme quoi je ne voulais plus le voir après m'être fait déchiqueter lorsqu'il était transformé...Ce qui est assez compréhensible en soi. »

Il s'affala un peu plus sur son lit et essaya de se tourner sur le dos.

Il fut rassuré de la disparition de l'éclair de douleur habituel.

« Sir ? »

« Oui Jay ? »

« Tu me le présenteras. »

« J'le ferai. » soupira Sirius.

Un silence pendant lequel James se balança sur sa chaise.

« Je lui en ai parlé. »

« Parlé de quoi ? »

« D'une rencontre. »

« Et il en dit quoi ? »

« Il a été surpris mais il a dit que c'était une bonne idée. » répondit James en souriant.

Sirius hocha simplement la tête. « T'en penses quoi de le rencontrer et d'aller en même temps à un concert ? J'ai promis à Will que je viendrai un d'ces jours. »

« Au Tavastia ? Ouais pourquoi pas. J'y suis jamais allé. »

« Parfait dans ce cas. Passe-moi mon portable, j'vais arranger ça avec Rem. »

« Pas déjà ce soir quand même ? » demanda James, surpris, tout en passant son téléphone à Sirius.

« Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je tiendrai pas le coup. Mais bon, en même temps je le rassurai. »

« Ok, j'te laisse alors, repose-toi. »

Et James se leva. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, il s'arrêta cependant. « Tu veux que je t'amène du sang peut-être ? »

Cette simple phrase rappela brutalement à Sirius qu'il ne s'était pas nourri depuis plusieurs jours...et qu'il en avait cruellement besoin.

« Oh ouais, ce serait sympa, merci. »

« De rien, j'reviens. »

Et il sortit.

Sirius prit avec paresse son portable et composa le numéro de Remus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il décrochait.

Remus s'inquiétait de son état. Allait-il mieux ? Lui en voulait-il ? Quand le verrait-il ? Sirius le rassura sur sa santé et ses sentiments mais avoua qu'il préférait se reposer encore un peu. Il parla un peu du concert et de l'envie de James de le voir et arrangea la rencontre pour dans deux jours, le temps de se rétablir complètement.

James entra au moment-même où il raccrochait, un verre de sang à la main et un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

« Je n'ai pas pu t'en rapporter plus, Marcus refusait de me laisser en prendre trop, de peur que je mine les réserves. » expliqua-t-il.

Sirius secoua la tête, déjà reconnaissant de ce geste et but à longues gorgées, assoiffé, le liquide carmin offert.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme de prendre une victime, il n'y avait pas ce frisson d'excitation, cette extase propre à sentir la vie s'écouler lentement dans sa bouche ni cette chaleur volée qui remplaçait le froid qui l'étreignait à tout moment. Mais au moins, il se sentait mieux, plus _fonctionnel_.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres où quelques gouttes écarlates restaient encore présentes.

« Merci James. »

« De rien mon pote. » répondit celui-ci avec un clin d'œil. « C'est arrangé avec Remus ? »

Sirius sourit doucement. « Oui, dans deux jours au Tavastia. »

Son meilleur ami hocha distraitement la tête.

« C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais été voir jouer Sa Majesté Infernale et pourtant j'ai déjà écouté tes CD's et ils se produisent pas loin. » fit pensivement James tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de Sirius, avec son accord cette fois.

Le vampire sourit. « Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Remus lui téléphona pour demander si ça le dérangeait s'il amenait Lily avec lui. Elle voulait voir un autre vampire de ses propres yeux, ainsi que le couple qu'ils formaient désormais. De plus, elle était intéressée par le concert, de quel genre serait-il ?

Sa venue ne posait aucun problème au vampire, il en était même ravi, mais il demanderait son avis à James. Sirius précisa que la musique du groupe était un genre innovateur, entre pop, métal, gothique et glamour mais qu'on pouvait l'englober sous le sens large de rock. Le chanteur était un de ses amis proches. Il était sûr qu'ils allaient apprécier.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Sirius, complètement remis en forme, et James, au courant et d'accord pour la venue de la jeune femme, vinrent chercher les deux jeunes gens à l'appartement de Remus.

La rencontre se fit sans encombre, Remus et Sirius se retrouvant enfin après ces quelques longs jours séparés l'un de l'autre et James se montrant curieux au sujet des deux mortels, les questionnant sans cesse sur toutes sortes de choses, de la plus anodine à la plus incongrue.

Sirius était habillé comme à son habitude et avait adopté cette fois son long manteau en cuir noir à la place de sa veste. On aurait pu le prendre pour l'un des membres d'un groupe de rock. James, lui, restait chic et sobre dans le même temps, portant jeans foncé, chemise en soie noire dont les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés et il avait passé une veste synthétique imitation cuir bordeaux qui tenait chaud malgré son apparence assez légère. Ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptables et ses yeux pétillant de malice et d'excitation lui conféraient un air de survolté qui lui allait comme un gant. Lily portait sous son épais manteau gris un lourd chandail de laine noir ainsi qu'un simple jeans. Un châle vert éclatant rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux et leur donnait encore plus d'intensité. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants détachés formaient comme une masse de feu autour de son visage. Son maquillage était léger et la faisait paraître fraîche et naturelle. Quant à Remus, il portait lui aussi un simple jeans et un pull beige qui cachait une chemise blanche. Lily avait encore une fois essayé de le maquiller, sans plus de succès que sa dernière tentative, mais ses cheveux retombaient avec une espèce de grâce désinvolte dans ses yeux dorés au regard envoûtant.

C'est ainsi affublée que la petite troupe fit le chemin jusqu'au bar où se produisait occasionnellement des concerts.

Il s'avéra que James s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et appréciait particulièrement la spontanéité de la jeune femme. Il fut aussi heureux de taquiner Remus à propos de la manière dont il traitait son petit ami, provoquant des rougissements aussi surprenants que soudains chez le loup-garou et des éclats de rire vampiriques.

Il faisait bon pour cette mi-janvier et il ne neigeait pas dans les rues – pour une rare fois silencieuses – de Londres.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte principale du bar, une petite file s'y trouvait déjà.

Avec un sourire, Sirius fit passer ses trois amis par une autre porte, située dans une ruelle annexe.

Le videur lui jeta un mauvais regard, auquel Sirius répondit par son sourire charmeur tout en disant qu'il venait voir jouer Sa Majesté Infernale.

L'homme répliqua d'un ton doucereux qu'il voulait la même chose que les gens qui attendaient à la porte principale et qu'il devrait donc faire comme eux.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit quand il dit qu'il connaissait personnellement le chanteur.

Le colosse lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux puis demanda à un de ses collègues d'aller chercher ledit chanteur pour confirmer les dires de Monsieur.

Ils attendirent à peine deux minutes quand un homme d'à peu près trente ans, tout sourire, les accueillit. Il avait une cigarette en bouche et une canette de bière à la main. Il portait une chemise noire, des mitaines noires et une veste de velours noir aux sombres arabesques compliqués. Ses cheveux mi-longs bruns légèrement bouclés étaient lâchés et une légère écharpe vert sombre ornait son cou. Ses yeux verts soulignés de crayon noir brillaient de joie.

« Tu m'as amené du monde Sir, dis donc ! Content que tu sois venu. Oh, salut James, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ? » demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main cordialement.

James répondit par un sourire. « Très bien et toi ? Ton groupe a du succès ? »

Un air fier traversa l'expression du chanteur. « Oh plutôt pas mal oui, on va peut-être bientôt signer aux USA ou en Allemagne, là-bas ils apprécient notre musique. Mais entrez, entrez donc ! » fit-il précipitamment en voyant Lily trembler légèrement de froid.

Directement, la conversation s'engagea avec animation entre le chanteur, James et Sirius. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais n'avaient pu se voir que rarement ces derniers temps. Ils s'échangeaient des nouvelles et parlait surtout du concert de ce soir.

Et soudain, Remus reconnut la voix. Il l'avait déjà entendue, il le savait !

Il fixa le chanteur d'un air étrange, cherchant à se rappeler quand il avait bien pu le voir.

L'homme remarqua son regard et rit.

« Je suis venu chercher Sirius chez toi après le nouvel an. Will, si tu te rappelles. Je suis heureux de voir que finalement tout est réglé entre vous. »

Remus resta interdit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

« Tu...tu es un... »

Will l'interrompit vivement.

« Oui mais je suis un des seuls ici, un exilé. La demoiselle est au courant ou pas ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil vers Lily.

« La demoiselle est au courant. » affirma celle-ci avec un grand sourire, excitée à l'idée de rencontrer un nouveau spécimen de l'espèce.

« Et bien, et bien, tu défies toutes nos règles Sirius ! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas mettre les mortels au courant de notre existence. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Black rebelle va ! »

« Et fier de l'être ! » répliqua celui-ci avec sourire moqueur.

Quelqu'un héla Will en une langue inconnue des quatre amis et il y répondit fortement tout en faisant signe qu'il allait bientôt arriver.

« Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai encore les derniers préparatifs à faire, je paie votre place, amusez-vous bien et passez une bonne soirée. » s'excusa-t-il rapidement avec un sourire désolé.

Ils voulurent bien répliquer qu'ils allaient payer leurs places mais Will était déjà parti en coulisse et était trop loin pour qu'ils puissent le rappeler.

Sirius les emmena en connaissance de cause dans un coin réservé où il y avait une petite table ronde pour quatre personnes. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et passèrent leur temps à parler en attendant que le groupe entre en scène. Un étrange symbole se répétait en différentes couleurs et tailles sur les murs noirs du bar ainsi que sur le fond de la scène. Sirius leur dit que c'était l'emblème du groupe.

Pendant ce temps-là, la file aperçue au-dehors entrait lentement dans le petit établissement.

Sirius et Remus restaient proches l'un de l'autre même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de démonstrations d'affection entre eux, ils se contentaient de parler tranquillement à quatre. Personne ne remarqua la main que Sirius serrait entre ses doigts sous la table.

« Vous êtes frères pour vous ressembler autant ? » demanda soudain Lily, en fixant sur James et Sirius un regard curieux.

Les deux concernés se concertèrent du regard et éclatèrent soudain de rire.

« Grands dieux non ! » répondit Sirius en s'esclaffant. « Ma mère préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'avoir James comme fils ! » Il donna un léger coup à l'épaule de ce dernier en signe de blague. « Ça doit être le vampire le plus indiscipliné du repère ! »

« Tu me bats sur ce point-là, Siry, ce n'est pas moi le "rebelle" du manoir. » répliqua en souriant son meilleur ami.

« Il y a beaucoup de vampires à Londres ? » continua Lily, les regardant se chamailler faussement avec amusement.

« Pas mal en fait. Au repère, nous devons être deux petites centaines, mais il y a aussi des vampires exilés, comme Will. Eux je ne sais pas trop combien ils peuvent être. » répondit James en haussant les épaules.

« Et pourquoi Will a été exilé ? »

« Oh, pour une bête histoire. Dans la communauté, nous n'acceptons que les vampires nés, très rarement les vampires créés par ceux du clan. Il s'avère que le père de Will était humain, donc il n'est pas tout à fait un vampire à part entière, il supporte le soleil sans trop de problèmes même s'il y reste beaucoup plus sensible que les humains. Et il est moins puissant que nous, bien entendu. C'est un...bâtard, si tu veux. » fit-il avec un sourire légèrement désolé quant au terme employé.

« Je dois comprendre que tu es, toi aussi, un aristocrate ? » demanda tout d'un coup Remus, occupé à tenter de repousser gentiment les attentions un peu trop poussées de Sirius.

« James William Henry Potter pour vous servir. » fit-il avec emphase et ample mouvement imitant un baissement de chapeau. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Ma famille est beaucoup plus cool que celle de Sirius et mes parents sont loin d'être de riches snobs pimpants très à cheval sur les "valeurs" des vampires. Mais nous restons une famille hautement noble et respectée malgré tout. » conclut-il.

« C'est très gentil ta description de ma famille, Jay. » fit Sirius en réussissant finalement à voler un baiser à Remus.

« Reconnais qu'elle est vraie. »

« J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était fausse. » répliqua Sirius avec un sourire éclatant.

Peu après, on entendit Will prendre la parole au micro.

« Bienvenue à tous au Tavastia, chers amis. » Sifflements sporadiques dans la salle. « Nous sommes Sa Majesté Infernale et nous espérons que vous passerez tous une bonne soirée ici. »

Le chanteur se tourna vers son groupe et sur son geste, dans un synchronisme parfait, tous les membres se mirent en place.

Quelques cris fusèrent dans la foule quand le clavier fit résonner ses premières notes fantomatiques. Apparemment, cette chanson était connue.

Will entama le chant après quelques secondes, une main tenant sa cigarette et l'autre le micro.

Le refrain ne se fit pas longtemps attendre et arracha des sourires aux deux vampires présents :

_Hold me like you held onto life_

_When all fears came alive and entombed me_

_Love me like you loved the sun_

_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

Au troisième couplet, Sirius fixa intensément Remus et lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Un message silencieux dans les yeux : _« C'est pour toi. »_

_I'll be the thorns on every rose_

_You've been sent by hope_

_I am the nightmare waking you up_

_From the dream of a dream of love_

La chanson prit fin sur un riff de guitare lancinant et répétitif et aussitôt, des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent dans la salle.

Will sourit largement et reprit seul une partie du refrain, d'une voix beaucoup plus grave, plus lente, vibrante. « _Love me like you loved the sun Scorching the blood in my vampire heart... _»

Des "je t'aime!" retentissants fusèrent de toutes parts, hurlés par les fans hystériques.

Lily faillit ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre ces mots quand elle s'en rendit compte à temps. Elle s'interrompit aussitôt, horrifiée de la brusque impulsion qui l'avait saisie.

« Charme de vampire. » glissa James à son oreille.

Devant son air stupéfait, il précisa avec un sourire narquois : « Nous avons un pouvoir hypnotisant sur les humains. Will s'en sert à escient. »

Lily eut l'air plus surprise encore, puis curieuse. « Tu me montreras ? »

James éclata de rire. « Après, si tu veux. »

Puis commença une chanson avec mélange de guitare et de claviers fascinant.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius tandis qu'il entraînait Remus par la main dans la foule. Ce dernier se laissait faire, légèrement intrigué mais consentant. Le jeune homme brun chantait en même temps que Will, les yeux fixés sur son partenaire.

_Don't run away_

_'Cuz I can't live without you_

_Please stay_

_And I'll learn to lo__ve you right_

Sirius le serra plus étroitement dans ses bras et le regarda avec des yeux brûlants, mimant les paroles.

_'Cuz I was waiting for you_

_Waiting for all my life_

_And I've been crying for you_

_Dying for you all this time, yeah_

_'Cuz I was waiting for you_

_Waiting for all my life_

_And I'm not going to lose you tonight_

Remus fit mine de s'écarter légèrement avec un sourire mais Sirius le rattrapa aussitôt pour lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille :

_Don't run away_

_I never wanted to hurt you_

_Please stay_

_And I'll learn to treat you right_

Lily regardait avec attendrissement le manège des deux amants enlacés.

« Ils sont tellement mignons. » fit-elle rêveusement.

James rit légèrement à côté d'elle.

« Sir est complètement obsédé par Remus depuis le premier soir. Il n'a fait que le chercher et se tourmenter pendant un mois. Je croyais même qu'il était devenu fou quand il l'a rejeté après l'avoir retrouvé. On ne peut pas dire que ça a été facile pour eux...Je suis content d'avoir enfin vu le mortel auquel il est tant attaché et de voir que tout va bien entre eux maintenant. »

Son regard était fixé sur son meilleur ami et l'autre jeune homme. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. D'une certaine manière, il les enviait.

Une autre chanson passait pendant qu'ils parlaient, une reprise de Chris Isaak.

_The world was o__n fire_

_No one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire_

_W__ill make foolish people do_

_I'd never dreamed that_

_I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that_

_I'd need somebody like you_

« J'imagine que toi, tu ne t'es jamais entiché d'un "mortel" comme tu dis. » dit Lily, curieuse de sa réponse.

James secoua la tête. « Juste des victimes, des réservoirs de nourriture. Désolé si ça te vexe. »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'un humain ? »

James fut surpris par la demande puis éclata de rire. « Je ne sais même pas si je saurais tomber amoureux tout court ! » Son rire et se calma et il parut réfléchir sérieusement à la question. « Mais on ne sait jamais, tout est possible. Je ne croyais sincèrement pas qu'on pouvait s'attacher à un humain avant de voir Sirius et Remus ensemble... – même si Remus n'est pas tout à fait humain mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Et puis, mes parents se sont mariés par amour...pour les vampires c'est très rare, remarque. »

_No, I__ don't wanna fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_And I wanna fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

Il continua sur sa lancée.

« L'amour est un jeu pervers si l'on y prend pas garde. On peut s'y brûler. De trop nombreux vampires ont fait l'erreur d'aimer et ils l'ont payé de leur vie ou en ont souffert. Peut-être que c'est égoïste mais...non, je ne veux pas avoir mal. Je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive. »

_What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you_

De leur côté, Sirius et Remus étaient dans leur monde, isolés, profitant juste de l'instant et de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Juste profiter d'être à deux.

Remus cala sa tête dans le cou de Sirius pendant que celui-ci chantonnait doucement le refrain de la chanson qui passait avec un sourire vague.

_So keep on pretending_

_O__ur heaven's worth the waiting_

_Keep on p__retending_

_I__t's all right_

_So keep on pretending_

_I__t will be the end of our craving_

_Keep on pretending_

_I__t's all right..._

Une nouvelle chanson fut amorcée, entraînante, dynamique. Il la reconnut directement.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda James avec un sourire charmeur en tendant la main à sa jeune compagne.

« Avec joie ! » répondit celle-ci en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent à deux vers le petit espace devant la scène où le groupe jouait avec énergie. Directement, la danse se fit effrénée. Elle était dans ses bras et il utilisait son charme vampirique.

Elle voulait voir ? Elle verrait.

_She'll be right here in my arms_

_So in love_

_She'll be right here in these arms_

_She can't let go_

_She'll be right here in my arms_

_So in love_

_She'll be right here in these arms_

_She can't let go_

Lily était attirée comme un aimant au vampire, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, de son corps qui ondulait contre le sien, de ses yeux dans lesquels brillaient des milliers d'étoiles. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter ses bras et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle y était tellement bien.

Il vint lui voler un baiser et lui souffla « _So in love_ » d'une voix suave à l'oreille.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et sentit ses lèvres douces se poser sur son cou. Instinctivement, elle bougea un peu la tête pour lui offrir sa gorge et ferma doucement les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était envoûtée, n'avait plus conscience de rien. C'était juste elle, lui et la musique.

« Non Jay ! » retentit la voix furieuse de Sirius, venant de loin, très loin.

Et James lui fut arraché brutalement et le charme se brisa.

Elle atterrit rudement sur terre et regarda, effarée, les deux vampires se disputer. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Je n'allais pas... » commença James avant que Sirius ne l'entraîne rageusement plus loin.

« Si, tu allais ! Tu ne sais pas contrôler ça, James, je le sais. Epargne Lily. »

James tourna le regard vers l'humaine qu'il avait charmée.

Elle était tremblante et s'accrochait désespérément à Remus, son regard émeraude braqué sur lui.

Elle était belle.

Il reporta son attention sur Sirius, qui le fixait d'un regard à la fois dur et inquiet.

« Je n'allais pas la mordre. » affirma-t-il avec calme. « Elle m'a demandé de lui montrer, je l'ai fait. »

James dégagea doucement son bras de la poigne de son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers sa Lily tremblante.

« Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments. » implora Black, essayant de le retenir.

« Je ne joue pas, Sirius. » murmura-t-il en une réponse inaudible.

Et il vint doucement enserrer la jeune femme contre lui.

Un moment, elle paniqua et Remus faillit l'écarter de force loin d'elle mais il embrassa les cheveux roux et chuchota d'une voix douce à son oreille. « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

La jeune femme retint un sanglot puis se serra convulsivement contre lui.

« Tu m'as demandé de te montrer, je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. »

Elle secoua la tête et assura qu'elle allait bien.

Mais elle tremblait encore et refusait de le lâcher.

Il l'embrassa légèrement pour la rassurer et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. « C'est tout, c'est fini. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ne pleure plus, là, calme-toi, shh. »

Sa voix aussi avait un effet hypnotisant et Lily se calma petit à petit entre ses bras.

Le dernier sanglot fut étouffé contre l'épaule du vampire et elle essuya ses larmes avec embarras.

« Pardon. » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

James lui sourit tendrement. « Ce n'est rien. »

_So, please, don't let it_

_Please, don't let it go_

_Cause if you won't let it, I won't let it go_

_So, please, don't let it_

_Please, don't let it go_

_Cause if you won't let it, I won't let it go_

_-_

_Don't let go of life_

_Let go of love_

_Let go of all we have_

_-_

_Don't let go of trust_

_Let go of lust_

_Let go of all we share_

Sirius aurait voulu séparer la jeune femme de son meilleur ami – pour leur bien à tous les deux – mais apparemment celle-ci n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à James, qui lui répondit par un sourire indécis, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin du concert, environ une heure plus tard. L'ambiance était tendue, Remus et Sirius ne cessaient de surveiller anxieusement James et Lily, perdant ainsi du coup l'occasion de se retrouver tranquillement.

Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de cette vigilance, le vampire restait proche de la jeune femme mais ne tentait rien contre elle. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas une victime.

Dès qu'il essayait d'instaurer un peu de distance entre eux, par mesure de sécurité, Lily revenait près de lui, comme s'il était impossible qu'elle se détache de lui.

Et il prit légèrement peur. Il n'utilisait plus son charme, ça ne devait pas arriver normalement !

Et bizarrement, il se sentait lui aussi attiré par Lily. Il avait envie de la protéger, de s'excuser pour son attitude qu'il jugeait impardonnable et infâme – alors qu'avec tout autre humain, elle lui aurait paru tout à fait naturelle – et il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. S'y attachait-il malgré tout ?

A près de minuit, James et Sirius finirent par raccompagner leurs amis à l'appartement de Lily, qui semblait toujours comme dans un état second. A la grande surprise de James, elle se jeta dans ses bras au moment des adieux et se mit à sangloter.

Incapable de le supporter, il voulut rester encore un moment avec elle, le temps qu'elle se calme.

Une demi-heure et maintes paroles chuchotées à mi-voix plus tard, James et Sirius rentrèrent silencieusement au repère.

La tension entre eux devenait gênante mais James ne savait que faire pour la briser. Il était trop troublé pour penser à quoique ce soit.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir avec des gestes automatiques, mécaniques à force d'habitude et ne se séparèrent qu'une fois arrivé devant la chambre de James.

« Jay ? »

C'était le premier mot que Sirius lui adressait depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés au Tavastia.

James se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

« Oui ? »

« Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. » fit calmement Sirius en le fixant dans les yeux.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant un James muet de stupéfaction et plus que déstabilisé derrière lui.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Luotisade – Uniklubi / Das Letzte Streichholz – Oomph!, 24 août_

_Vampire Heart/LoseY ou Tonight/Wic__ked Game/Pretending/Right Here In My Arms/Please Don't Let It Go – HIM, 25 août_

_Please Don't Let It Go – HIM, 15 __septembre_

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre à cause d'une insomnie. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir tellement j'avais mal, et les médicaments n'y faisaient rien, donc si c'est mauvais, ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Fin légèrement ré-écrite mais le chap ne reste toujours pas complètement satisfaisant à mes yeux...**

**Le Tavastia est une salle de concert très connue à Helsinki et c'est là que se produit généralement le groupe de "Will" quand il passe dans la ville ;)**

**Donc, pour les explications, Will est en fait inspiré de Ville Valo, chanteur de HIM (acronyme de His Infernal Majesty...donc Sa Majesté Infernale, haha) et comme Ville se traduirait en anglais "William", j'ai raccourci pour donner Will...voilà pour la ptite histoire !**

**Voici les titres des chansons utilisées et leur traduction (toutes sont du groupe HIM) : **

**- Vampire Heart (la chanson qui a donné son nom à cette fic ;p sur l'album Dark Light)**

_Tiens à moi comme tu tenais à la vie _

_Quand toutes les peurs prennent vie et m'enterrent_

_Aime-moi comme tu aimais le soleil_

_Brûlant le sang dans mon cœur de vampire_

_-_

_Je serai les épines sur chaque rose_

_Tu as été envoyé par l'espoir_

_Je suis le cauchemar qui te réveille_

_Du rêve d'un rêve d'amour_

**- Lose You Tonight**** (sur l'album Deep Shadows And Brilliant Highlights)**

_Ne t'enfuis pas_

_Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_

_S'il te plaît, reste_

_Et j'apprendrai à t'aimer correctement_

_-_

_Parce que je t'ai attendu_

_Attendu toute ma vie_

_Et j'ai pleuré pour toi_

_Mourant pour toi tout ce temps, yeah_

_Parce que je t'ai attendu_

_Attendu toute ma vie_

_Et je ne vais pas te perdre ce soir_

_-_

_Ne t'enfuis pas_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser_

_S'il te plaît, reste_

_Et j'apprendrai à te traiter correctement_

**-**** Wicked Game (sur l'album Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666)**

_Le monde était en feu_

_Personne ne pouvait me sauver à part toi_

_C'est étrange comme le désir_

_Peut rendre les gens insensés_

_Je n'ai jamais rêvé que_

_Je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme toi_

_Et je n'ai jamais rêvé que_

_J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi_

_-_

_Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux_

_(Ce monde va seulement te briser le cœur)_

_Et je veux tomber amoureux_

_(Ce monde va seulement te briser le cœur)_

_De toi_

_(Ce monde va seulement te briser le cœur)_

_-_

_Quel jeu pervers à jouer_

_Que de me faire sentir de cette manière_

_Quelle chose perverse à faire_

_Que de me laisser rêver de toi_

_Quelle chose perverse à dire_

_Tu ne t'es jamais senti ainsi_

_Quelle chose perverse à faire_

_Que de me faire rêver de toi_

**- Pretending**** (sur l'album Deep Shadows And Brilliant Highlights)**

_Alors continue de prétendre_

_Notre paradis vaut la peine d'attendre_

_Continue de prétendre_

_Tout va bien_

_Alors continue de prétendre_

_Ce sera la fin de notre soif_

_Continue de prétendre_

_Tout va bien..._

**-**** Right Here In My Arms (sur l'album Razorblade Romance)**

_Elle sera bien dans mes bras_

_Si amoureuse_

_Elle sera bien dans ces bras_

_Elle ne pourra pas partir_

_Elle sera bien dans mes bras_

_Si amoureuse_

_Elle sera bien dans ces bras_

_Elle ne pourra pas partir_

**- Please Don't Let It Go**** (sur l'album Deep Shadows And Brilliant Highlights)**

_Alors, s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas_

_S'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas s'en aller_

_Parce que si tu ne le laisses pas, je ne laisserais pas s'en aller_

_Alors, s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas_

_S'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas s'en aller_

_Parce que si tu ne le laisses pas, je ne laisserais pas s'en aller_

_-_

_Ne laissons pas partir la vie_

_Laisser partir l'amour_

_Laisser partir tout ce que nous avons_

_-_

_Ne laissons pas partir la confiance_

_Laisser partir le désir_

_Laisser partir tout ce que nous partageons_

**Merci de continuer à suivre Vampire Heart !**

**Sorn**


	18. Chapitre 17

_Chapitre 17_

Il jouait distraitement avec le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main, les yeux dans le vague.

C'était surtout pour focaliser son esprit sur ses gestes plutôt que sur ses pensées qu'il faisait ça. Il trouvait que sa concentration laissait beaucoup à désirer en ce moment.

Il se leva brusquement, laissant tomber le bracelet en argent avec lequel il était occupé quelques secondes plus tôt sur le sol moquetté.

Sa victime de ce soir avait eu très bon goût.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, écartant le rideau pour observer de plus près la nuit encore noire pour une heure ou deux.

Les vampires du repère rentraient au compte goutte, les jeunes généralement plus tard que les vieux – qui avaient, eux, un besoin moins impérieux de sang et donc, de proies.

Il ferma les yeux juste quelques secondes et sans qu'il ne le veuille, un regard vert émeraude surgit aussitôt dans son esprit tourmenté.

Il sursauta violemment puis secoua la tête avec énergie, espérant ainsi que la vision disparaîtrait. Il eut la satisfaction de voir que son stratagème marchait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses pensées s'égarèrent encore et il se surprit à fredonner doucement une chanson.

_« The world was on fire, n__o one could save me but you It's strange what desire will make foolish people do I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you... »_

La pensée qu'il devrait féliciter celui qui avait écrit cette chanson le traversa.

C'était fou comment elle mettait les mots exacts sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

_No, I__ don't wanna fall in love._

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

Il était tombé dans son propre piège.

_And I wanna fall in love..._

Le séducteur séduit.

_...with you._

Et il se posait des questions. Est-ce que ça avait été la même chose pour Sirius ? Etait-ce cela que l'on appelait amour ? Pouvait-on s'en débarrasser ? Il aurait voulu savoir mais avait peur de demander. Ça rendrait son incertitude beaucoup plus réelle et tangible qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Il ferma les yeux et la revit encore, comme en rêve. Une hantise.

Il soupira.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Tout était chamboulé dans sa tête et ses convictions.

Il revint paresseusement à son lit et s'allongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plafond pourpre de son lit à baldaquin.

Il avait une soudaine envie de tout mettre en vert.

Il sourit dans l'obscurité.

_What a wicked game to play..._

* * *

Elle fixait sans les voir les tourbillons d'or sombre qui tournoyaient dans son thé déjà froid. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé à regarder cette tasse dans le vide.

La confusion semblait s'être emparée de son esprit et elle était dans un état quasi-léthargique à longueur de journée.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce vide ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sortir James de la tête ?

Elle entortilla machinalement une mèche de cheveux roux au bout de son doigt.

Un léger miaulement la sortit de sa torpeur.

Elle baissa le regard et vit le félin noir et blanc la regarder de ses yeux verts tout en poussant des miaulements plaintifs.

Avec un soupir, elle le prit sur ses genoux et le caressa distraitement, passant sa main dans le doux pelage de l'animal.

Celui-ci ronronnait avec satisfaction, les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur son genou droit.

Elle entendit un bruit de clé qui tournait dans la serrure. Le chat tendit une oreille attentive mais ne bougea pas de son emplacement, trop bien installé qu'il était.

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit sa colocataire tirer son manteau dégoûtant de pluie et déposer son sac sur le sol. Kit poussa un soupir fatigué, pesta contre le mauvais temps anglais, tira ses chaussures et alla se chercher une tasse de thé fumant pour faire disparaître le froid qui étreignait son corps. Quand elle passa près de la cuisine, elle remarqua avec surprise que Lily était assise dans le canapé, le chat sur les genoux.

« Salut Lil's ! Déjà rentrée ? » demanda Kit avec un soudain entrain, oubliant sa tasse de thé pour un moment et prenant place en face d'elle.

« Pas travaillé aujourd'hui. » répondit Lily d'un ton morne, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

Le chat poussa un doux feulement en guise de bonjour à sa maîtresse, tout en continuant à frotter sa tête contre la main de Lily pour quémander des caresses.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta son amie, tout à coup soucieuse.

Elle avait noté que la jeune femme rousse était étrange depuis quelques jours et elle s'en préoccupait. Cependant, comme Lily n'en avait rien dit, Kit ne l'avait pas forcée à parler, la laissant décider de si elle voulait se confier ou non. Mais malheureusement, elle restait enfermée dans son mutisme et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir.

« Jour de congé. »

« Hm, tu as bien de la chance toi. » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais sinon, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ? »

« Pas grand-chose. » fit vaguement la jeune femme rousse en réponse.

Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait pas davantage, sa colocataire décida de retourner en quête de thé anglais pendant que Lily continuait de ruminer ses pensées.

Celle-ci se rappelait avec netteté la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius et Remus la veille au soir, alors que Kit était absente.

xXx

_« Lil's, James est vraiment un type bien tu sais, le problème c'est son opinion sur les humains. Pour lui c'est un jeu de les prendre, c'est juste...de la nourriture. Je ne sais pas trop comment il peut réagir en ce moment, vu qu'il s'isole et ne me parle pas. » Un soupir. « J'imagine qu'il faut juste le temps qu'il réalise l'ampleur de tout ça. Tout comme toi. » lui dit Sirius pensivement, allongé dans le sofa, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Remus qui passait distraitement la main dans ses cheveux, la mine songeuse._

_Et ils avaient l'air tellement tranquilles à deux, tellement en_ paix _et en_ accord_ que c'en était insupportable._

« C'est facile pour vous ! C'est moi qui vous ai poussé à vous mettre ensemble ! Sans moi, vous n'en seriez jamais là ! »_ avait-elle envie de leur hurler au visage, mais heureusement, elle se retint. _

_Elle ne devait pas laisser éclater sa rancœur sur eux, elle le savait. Ils essayaient de l'aider._

_Sirius remarqua son trouble, poussa un soupir et s'assit pour saisir doucement ses poignets. Le contact de sa peau lui rappela celle de James. Elle évita de le regarder et baissa les yeux, de peur de _le _voir à sa place._

_« Ecoute Lily, je vais essayer de parler à Jay, ok ? Démêler toute cette histoire et voir ce qu'il ressent. Mais d'abord je dois savoir une chose. »_

_Elle releva la tête, un peu appréhensive._

_Sirius la fixait d'un air grave._

_« Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu éprouves ? Est-ce que c'est juste le charme vampirique ou autre chose ? Il faut que je sache. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger inutilement, tu le sais. »_

_Elle commença à paniquer. En danger ? Comment pouvait-elle être en danger ?_

_Sirius sembla percevoir sa question muette et parut légèrement mal à l'aise._

_« Les vampires ne sont pas des gens très commodes ni tolérants. Si un humain arrive à se lier avec un vampire, ça relève presque du miracle. Si tu...sors avec James, tu dois savoir qu'il y a des risques. Je suis certain que sa famille t'accepterait sans aucun problème mais...les autres membres du repère ne le verraient pas d'un même œil, tu vois ? C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas t'y lancer à la légère, parce que tu _crois_ éprouver quelque chose alors que ce n'est qu'une illusion due au charme. »_

_Son ton était si grave, si solennel ! Comment une simple soirée entre amis avait-elle pu tourner ainsi ?_

_Cependant, Sirius attendait sa réponse, resserrant sa prise inconsciemment sur elle._

_« Je...je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais absolument pas comment je pourrais savoir si c'est lui que j'apprécie ou si c'est à cause du charme que je ressens ça. Je suis dans le brouillard total ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire ? »_

_Sirius la regarda d'un air peiné._

_« Ça, seulement toi peut le savoir, Lil's. Il faut juste que...tu réfléchisses. Et que tu te fies à ton instinct. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. »_

xXx

Bien sûr, elle savait que Sirius avait tout fait pour l'aider mais malgré tout, elle restait aussi indécise qu'auparavant – si pas plus.

Cette histoire de lien la tourmentait. Et si elle faisait une erreur ? Ce serait irréparable !

Elle finit par se lever, le chat sautant au sol avec une plainte fâchée.

Elle n'y prêta même pas attention.

Elle avait encore la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle.

_So hard she's trying __But her heart won't turn into stone... oh no She keeps on crying Because I won't leave her alone She'll never be alone..._

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. La relation entre Remus et Sirius se stabilisait, au point même que Remus finit par remettre un double de la clé de son appartement à Sirius, embarrassé et bafouillant des explications inutiles sous le grand sourire du vampire.

Une fois, il resta même la journée, au plus grand bonheur de Remus.

Ils alternaient tantôt les moments passionnés et sauvages et tantôt les instants doux et tendres.

Parfois, ils passaient des heures à discuter d'un sujet quelconque, débattaient à deux; parfois ils se taisaient et se contentaient juste d'être avec l'autre; parfois la passion les prenait et ils se perdaient alors dans cette ivresse qui leur était propre et Ô combien délicieuse.

Ce fut un de ces jours-là, alors que Sirius restait la journée chez Remus qu'un mini événement survint.

On sonna à l'appartement vers neuf heures, c'était le week-end, tous les rideaux étaient tirés.

Et la sonnerie réveilla peu à peu les deux amants à force d'insistance.

« Hmmm, c'est quoi ce truc ? » marmonna Sirius, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Il releva la tête avec difficulté, ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés lui retombant devant les yeux.

Remus gémit suite au mouvement qui avait fait bouger sa tête de son emplacement initial, à savoir le cou de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse et en clignant des yeux.

« Y'a quelqu'un qui sonne. » marmonna Sirius, sa tête retombant dans l'oreiller. « Faut que tu ouvres, Rem. »

Remus ronchonna pour la forme et s'extirpa péniblement du lit.

La sonnerie était agaçante à autant s'acharner.

Il répondit au parlophone.

« Oui ? »

« Professeur Lupin ? »

Oh non, il avait oublié ça.

« Oui, c'est Lauryn et Stacy ? »

« Oui, on peut monter ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Et il actionna le bouton pour leur ouvrir la porte.

Il pesta tout bas et retourna en vitesse dans la chambre où il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements au hasard.

Sirius s'était déjà rendormi.

Il fit un rapide tour à la salle de bains pour tenter de se ragaillardir l'esprit et de se rendre un peu plus présentable.

Peu après, on sonna à son appartement.

Deux jeunes filles se tenaient sur le seuil, âgées d'environ seize ans. L'une avait des cheveux roux frisés, quelques tâches de rousseur sur son visage en forme de cœur et de grands yeux bleus brillants. C'était Stacy. Elle portait un gros pull de laine gris et un pantalon de lin noir, un sac pendant sur son épaule gauche. L'autre fille, Lauryn, était blonde avec de longs cheveux lisses et avait les yeux marrons. Sous son gilet bleu marine on devinait une épaisse chemise blanche à longues manches et elle portait simplement un jeans. Elle avait deux gros livres coincés entre ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Nous vous dérangeons, professeur ? » demanda Lauryn, un peu inquiète et timide.

Ses yeux évaluèrent rapidement la tenue et les cheveux en bataille de Remus. Il était clair qu'elles l'avaient réveillé.

Mais le jeune professeur secoua la tête et leur sourit gentiment. « Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais juste...oublié votre venue, j'en suis désolé. »

« Nous pouvons repasser plus tard si vous voulez. » dit précipitamment Stacy, embarrassée d'avoir perturbé son enseignant.

Remus secoua de nouveau la tête. « Mais non, entrez donc puisque vous êtes là. »

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, un peu gênées.

Remus referma la porte derrière elles et réprima un bâillement. Comme preuve de non-dérangement, c'était raté.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, du café, du thé ? »

Les deux adolescentes secouèrent la tête avec un « non merci, professeur Lupin » poli typiquement anglais.

Remus sourit. « Puisque vous êtes chez moi, vous pouvez m'appeler Remus au lieu de "professeur Lupin", il n'y a pas besoin du formalisme scolaire ici. »

Les deux amies rougirent et hochèrent la tête en marmonnant un « D'accord, Remus. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer du thé, histoire de se secouer un peu.

« Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, ça vous dérange si je prends un peu de temps avant de travailler ? »

« Pas du tout ! » fit précipitamment Stacy.

Remus hocha la tête en souriant et les pria de s'installer sur la table, elles n'allaient tout de même pas rester indéfiniment debout devant la porte.

« Quel sujet avez-vous choisi pour finir ? » demanda-t-il tout en se faisant bouillir de l'eau.

« La révolution française. » répondit Lauryn avec enthousiasme.

« J'imagine que c'est pour concorder en même temps avec mon cours de français, n'est-ce pas ? » taquina gentiment Remus.

La jeune fille blonde rougit légèrement mais répondit par un « oui » clair.

Son thé fut rapidement prêt et le liquide chaud acheva de le réveiller totalement.

Il remarqua le regard curieux que Stacy portait sur les rideaux fermés. Elle se demandait sûrement pourquoi il les gardait tirés et allumait la lumière au lieu de faire de l'économie.

Il était sur le point de lui répondre – alors qu'elle venait à peine d'ouvrir la bouche – mais fut interrompu par un cliquetis.

Ce fut ce moment-là que Sirius choisit pour sortir de la chambre.

« Rem, qu'est-ce que... »

Il avait juste enfilé un pantalon et n'avait toujours pas l'air bien éveillé, ses cheveux emmêlés n'aidant pas à le faire paraître moins endormi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise pendant qu'un « oh » silencieux se formait sur ses lèvres quand il vit les deux étudiantes assises à la table.

« Désolé. » lâcha-t-il précipitamment en retournant en vitesse dans la chambre.

Remus tourna le regard vers ses élèves pour voir leurs visages prendre une jolie teinte rouge tomate. Il faillit éclater de rire devant leur air déconfit.

Elles balbutièrent des excuses et commencèrent à se lever d'un commun accord pour partir quand il les interrompit. « Non, non, restez, ce n'est pas grave. » les rassura-t-il avec un doux sourire même s'il se retenait difficilement de rire à gorge déployée.

Elles se rassirent, encore plus rouges, et jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif à la porte de la chambre.

Nul doute qu'elles avaient compris en quoi elles avaient interrompu leur professeur.

Et puis, autant qu'il s'amuse un peu, non ?

Il retint un sourire machiavélique quand il se dirigea vers la chambre, avec un « je reviens » aux deux jeunes filles.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais il pouvait aisément voir Sirius allongé sur le lit, en train de chercher après un il-ne-savait-quoi à terre.

« Hey. » fit-il doucement en se rapprochant de Sirius et en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même. » marmonna le vampire, la moue boudeuse, en se retournant et en relevant la tête vers lui.

Remus rit et planta un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « J'avais oublié qu'elles venaient. » Un autre baiser. « Ça te dérange de les surveiller ? Je vais aller m'acheter un truc à la boulangerie du coin, je meurs de faim. »

« Sans problèmes. Faut juste que je m'habille. »

« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester comme ça. » fit Remus en venant lécher son cou et en glissant sa main sur le torse de son amant.

« Hm hm, tu veux avoir tes élèves qui me lorgnent dessus peut-être ? »

« Habille-toi tout compte fait, j'ai pas besoin de concurrence, merci. »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Concurrence pour toi ou moi ? »

« J'ai pas envie qu'elles te touchent. »

« Hm, possessif avec ça. » fit Sirius d'un ton légèrement moqueur avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il répondit avec avidité au baiser. Un baiser peut-être un peu trop prometteur.

Il s'y arracha avec tristesse. « Peux pas. Et puis j'ai faim. »

Sirius rit. « Ok, c'est bon, je m'habille et je surveille. Va chercher ton truc. »

« Merci, t'es un amour. » fit Remus avec un grand sourire.

« Toujours. » répondit le vampire avec un clin d'oeil.

Il passa en vitesse une chemise sous le regard appréciateur de son petit ami.

« File au lieu de me regarder ! » lança Sirius en riant.

Remus grogna pour la forme puis sortit de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ses deux élèves relevèrent la tête vers lui, pour la rabaisser aussitôt, un peu honteuses.

« Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger dehors, en attendant mon ami restera avec vous, c'est d'accord ? »

Les deux filles hochèrent rapidement de la tête pendant que Sirius pénétrait dans le salon, plus présentable que précédemment mais encore légèrement – et délibérément – débraillé.

La rougeur s'empara sur-le-champ de leurs visages. Sirius sourit devant son effet mais ne dit rien.

« Je vous laisse. » fit légèrement Remus en retenant à grand peine un sourire moqueur.

Et il claqua la porte.

Sirius vint s'installer nonchalamment sur la chaise, en face des deux jeunes filles.

« Je m'appelle Sirius, enchanté. » se présenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Le rouge s'accentua sur leurs joues pendant qu'elles donnaient leurs noms de même.

« C'est pour un travail d'école que vous êtes là, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

La blonde hocha la tête. « Nous avons un projet d'histoire à réaliser, le profes...Remus, nous a dit qu'on pouvait venir chez lui pour de l'aide supplémentaire. »

Sirius hocha la tête, ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui.

Il remarqua le regard curieux que Stacy lançait aux rideaux et devança sa question muette.

« Rem tire les rideaux parce que je déteste le soleil. »

Son visage prit la même couleur que ses cheveux pendant qu'elle acquiesçait silencieusement.

« Et vous travaillez sur quoi ? » se renseigna-t-il.

Encore une fois, ce fut Lauryn qui lui répondit. « La révolution française. »

« Pour faire plaisir au prof de français et d'histoire en même temps, hein ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pendant qu'elle hochait la tête avec un sourire de connivence.

« Vous êtes le...hm...copain du professeur ? » demanda soudain Stacy.

Quand il tourna le regard vers elle, elle rougit furieusement, se maudissant de sa propre audace.

Décidément, cette fille battait tous les records de rougissement intempestif !

« Oui. Donc, je vous dirais gentiment qu'il est chasse gardée, mademoiselle. » répondit-il avec un sourire tout en s'adossant avec désinvolture au dossier de la chaise.

« Je ne...je ne cherche pas à... » bafouilla-t-elle, extrêmement gênée.

« Ne te justifie pas, je comprends. » l'interrompit Sirius avec un clin d'œil complice.

La jeune fille allait protester quand un bruit de clé se fit entendre. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à ce soudain calme mais ne dit rien et ferma simplement la porte.

_« Ça s'est bien passé ? » _demandait-il silencieusement en regard à Sirius. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

Il se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant.

« Bien, j'imagine que je vais devoir vous laisser travailler tranquilles alors... »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de partir. » fit précipitamment Lauryn en le regardant dans les yeux, se méprenant sur le sens de la phrase.

Il la vit donner un coup de coude discret à son amie.

« Oui, vous ne dérangez pas. » dit la jeune fille rousse en incendiant sa camarade du regard.

« Rem ? »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur au jeune professeur.

« Reste. De toutes façons, ça ne durera qu'une heure ou deux. »

Sirius hocha la tête et partit s'installer dans le sofa pour lire un bouquin, les laissant travailler calmement.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes filles posaient des questions, recherchaient des informations, les présentaient au professeur en demandant son avis, comparaient des documents et prenaient des notes pour leur projet d'histoire. De temps en temps, Sirius glissait ses propres idées, toujours soigneusement consignées par Lauryn.

Quand les deux jeunes filles quittèrent l'appartement, Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement et vint s'asseoir contre Sirius dans le divan.

« Lauryn me semble avoir un faible pour toi. » dit-il, en essayant de cacher la note jalouse dans sa voix alors qu'il posait sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme brun.

« Et Stacy me semble un peu trop t'apprécier. » répliqua Sirius en lui souriant narquoisement.

Remus grimaça.

« D'accord, j'imagine que je dois éviter de faire le jaloux dans ce cas. » marmonna le jeune homme châtain.

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. Même si je conviens que Lauryn est plutôt jolie. »

Il rit du grognement mécontent de Remus et l'embrassa furtivement dans le cou.

« T'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Rem, tu le sais. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Peux pas m'en empêcher. » marmonna celui-ci tout en inclinant légèrement la tête pour donner un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

« C'est mignon. » fit Sirius en riant légèrement, faisant courir des frissons le long de la peau sensible tout en la parcourant de baisers.

Ses mains se glissèrent peu à peu sous ses vêtements et Remus laissa échapper un petit gémissement tout en se retournant et en faufilant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais tes yeux, Moony ? » murmura Sirius dans son oreille entre deux baisers.

« Moony ? » Son cœur battit à un rythme plus rapide.

« Surnom que je t'ai trouvé. Ça te dérange pas, j'espère ? J'aime bien. » Exquises tortures dans son cou.

Remus poussa un petit soupir. « Non. Ça me plaît. Et non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

« Je te le dis alors. J'adore tes yeux. J'adore tout ce qui est toi. » murmura le vampire avant de l'embrasser encore une fois sur les lèvres.

Avec Sirius, chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque baiser, chaque fois était unique. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en passer.

Et pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre à l'aveuglette, emportés une nouvelle fois par cette fiévreuse ivresse, une révélation s'imposa à son esprit avec la force et la violence d'un boulet de canon.

_Je l'aime._

* * *

_Atmosphère : Rebel Yell – HIM__ / album Deep Shadows And Brilliant Highlights – HIM, 25 août_

_a__lbum Razorblade Romance – HIM, 26 août_

_album Razorblade Romance –__ HIM, 1er octobre 2007_

_chansons live et acoustiques – HIM, 2 octobre 2007_

**Début ré-écrit. La chanson utilisée dans le PoV de James est bien sûr Wicked Game ;)**

**Le PoV de Lily a été écrit sous insomnie (non à cause de la douleur mais simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir) et la chanson utilisée est Right Here In My Arms.**

_**Traduction :**__ Elle essaie tellement fort Mais son coeur ne se transformera pas en pierre...oh non Elle continue de pleurer Parce que je ne la laisserai pas seule Elle ne sera jamais seule..._

**Le prochain chap sera un peu dark, il y aura une évolution dans le JPLE (mais ce sera perçu de loin) et quelques hm...je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça...précisions ? sur le SBRL. **

**J'ai fait mon possible pour équilibrer entre le SBRL et le JPLE...et j'aime assez le résultat (ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus fière d'un chap !) **

**Pour les lecteurs d'I'm not jealous!, le chapitre 10 devrait arriver sous peu ;)**

**Merci de lire Vampire Heart !**

**Sorn**


	19. Chapitre 18

_Chapitre 18_

Remus se traita d'imbécile fini pour la au moins dixième fois depuis une minute.

Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour faire une connerie pareille.

Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il aimait Sirius, _maintenant !_

Il gémit pitoyablement dans son oreiller.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours se lancer dans des relations toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres ? Et surtout toutes plus _addictives_ les unes que les autres ?

Ça faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était parti et il désespérait déjà de le revoir.

Pathétique.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours être aussi aveugle en ce qui le concernait ? Aimer quelqu'un, n'était-ce pas une chose que l'on était censé savoir ?

Et c'était désespérant l'effet d'une telle révélation.

Désespérant parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait un besoin frénétique de sa présence. Tout le temps. Chose que Sirius ne pouvait évidement pas lui accorder.

Pas pratique d'avoir un vampire pour petit ami.

Il se leva en soupirant et en maudissant le soleil de se lever aussi tôt – alors qu'il était neuf heures mais il était assez énervé pour faire abstraction de ce détail –, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Son estomac criait famine.

Il mordit voracement dans un croissant à sa portée et fixa d'un regard noir le soleil qui dardait de ses rayons pâles le paysage industrialisé de Londres.

Il repoussa nonchalamment les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il devrait bientôt les couper.

Avec des gestes automatiques, il se prépara un thé fumant qui acheva de le ragaillardir.

Il finit par bouquiner quelques heures, préparer ses cours puis par sortir dans l'air froid de janvier.

Le vent glacé lui fit du bien et lui enleva momentanément tous ses soucis de la tête. La neige craquait de manière agréable sous ses pieds, les ruelles de la métropole étaient vides et il faisait plutôt beau. Une belle journée d'hiver.

Il passa une heure et demi dehors avant que le vent ne se mette à souffler trop fort pour lui et ne le décide à rebrousser chemin.

Une surprise l'attendait en rentrant chez lui.

Une lettre de son ex.

Enervé, il ne la regarda même pas, la froissa et la lança vers la poubelle.

Elle retomba à côté et il ne fit aucun effort pour aller la ramasser.

Et puis quoi encore ! Ce type s'était foutu de lui, il n'allait quand même pas se fatiguer pour lui !

La présence de Sirius quelques heures plus tard le rassura et lui fit oublier le léger incident.

Cependant, le vampire remarqua ce bout de papier roulé en boule et s'y intéressa.

« Rem ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi ? »

Son regard tomba sur la lettre froissée entre les doigts de Sirius et aussitôt, un masque froid et dur remplaça son air doux habituel.

« Rien du tout, jette ce truc. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, sur le point de répliquer, mais il se tut devant le regard soudain glacé de Remus et son ton empli de colère froide.

Il savait qu'il ne ferait que se heurter à un mur s'il persévérait.

Il résista à l'envie d'ouvrir ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe chiffonnée et la mit simplement à la corbeille.

Il fut blessé du manque de confiance que lui portait Remus.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent. 

Finalement, d'une manière un peu fortuite et on ne sait trop comment, Lily et James finirent par se revoir...sans en parler à leurs amis respectifs.

Quand ils furent enfin mis au courant, ils étaient déjà ensemble.

Rapide ? Oui. Très rapide même.

Mais ils étaient sûrs d'eux et apparemment, James avait radicalement changé d'opinion sur les humains.

Il montrait un côté de lui que Sirius n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il possédait.

Il se montrait protecteur et attentionné envers Lily, qui était parfois un peu gênée par son attitude. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il se révélât aussi doux avec elle, pas après l'avoir entendu dire son idée de l'amour quand elle l'avait vu la première fois.

Mais quelque chose avait percé les murailles du vampire lors de cette soirée et même s'il en avait été déstabilisé, il avait rapidement accepté les faits.

Lily avait un peu plus de mal à s'habituer au rythme de vie et à la vision si radicalement différents des siens, mais faisait son possible pour le cacher. Il changeait pour elle, elle pouvait bien faire des efforts pour lui !

Elle se montrait très curieuse sur les coutumes vampiriques et demandait souvent conseil à Remus pour telle ou telle attitude à adopter. Parfois même elle en parlait à Sirius, qui s'amusait de la voir autant s'inquiéter de ne pas être aussi informée qu'elle le voudrait sur sa possible future belle famille.

Les parents furent rapidement mis au courant.

Passé la première surprise, les parents de James furent heureux de rencontrer la jeune femme chez elle. Elle était horriblement mal à l'aise de se trouver démunie de la connaissance qu'elle aurait voulu avoir face à ces grands aristocrates immortels. Mais James la rassurait de son mieux et Serena Potter l'accueillit avec un enthousiasme non feint dans la famille.

Elle s'amusa même à la prévenir des multiples défauts de son fils, lui recommandant de bien faire attention à ses sorties, qu'il ne revienne pas amoché après une bagarre ou empestant le parfum de femme.

James se sentit trahi de voir sa mère et sa petite amie ainsi parler sur son dos. Mais en même temps, il était heureux qu'elle soit si facilement acceptée – en dépit de son humanité – par ses parents.

La famille de Lily fut plus difficile à convaincre.

Le principal problème étant qu'ils ne croyaient pas que James était un vampire.

Ainsi, ils s'offusquèrent de le voir refuser de manger à leur table ou de passer l'après-midi avec eux dans leur maison de campagne, le prenant pour un mauvais plaisantin.

Malheureusement, la sœur de Lily semblait elle aussi trouver James à son goût et essaya de le séduire, malgré les regards furieux de sa sœur cadette. La tactique dissuasive de James se révéla très efficace. Montrer ses crocs avait quelque chose d'assez inhabituel et effrayant, remarquez.

Du coup, Pétunia sortit du salon en hurlant que le petit ami de sa sœur était un monstre et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais l'approcher.

Les deux parents durent se rendre à l'évidence que le jeune homme leur avait dit la vérité et eurent du mal à l'accepter. Ne risquaient-ils pas de se faire dévorer par lui en pleine nuit ?

Lily tenta de les rassurer en disant que ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'elle n'avait jamais couru aucun risque. De plus, Remus sortait lui aussi avec un vampire et n'avait rien.

Cette nouvelle fit tourner de l'œil à la pauvre mère de Lily.

Bizarrement, après cet incident, le père de Lily prit James en affection et le félicita de son humour et de ses idées. Chose à savoir : le père de Lily avait été un grand fauteur de trouble en son jeune temps.

A partir de ce moment-là, il fut plus aisé pour James de se voir invité par la famille – au soir – et ils ne disaient rien sur l'assiette vide que la mère de Lily tentait désespérément d'afficher, refusant encore inconsciemment de croire que le petit ami de sa fille soit un vampire.

James finit par leur faire sous-entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment cet affichage de tentative d'empoisonnement sur sa personne.

Devant l'air ahuri de la mère de Lily, le vampire expliqua que la nourriture normale lui était toxique et mortelle.

Passé le choc, la femme évita donc de mettre une assiette devant la place de son presque beau-fils.

Kit aussi eut du mal à accepter la présence de James dans l'appartement. Savoir que c'était le meilleur ami de Sirius n'aidait en rien, bien entendu. En riant, James proposa de lui faire rencontrer un autre spécimen de son espèce si elle le voulait.

Elle s'en offusqua et Dracula – son chat – était désormais gardé loin de ses congénères de nom, malgré le grand intérêt que portait le matou à Sirius.

La mode se mettait aux vampires.

* * *

A la fin de ces deux semaines mouvementées, quelqu'un refit sa brusque apparition. 

Au grand déplaisir de Remus.

Un soir, vers minuit, alors que Sirius était chez lui, comme d'habitude, on vint sonner à sa porte.

La tête pas tout à fait claire, Remus ouvrit sans vraiment prêter attention à qui venait chez lui.

Ce fut comme si une averse glacée lui était tombée dessus quand il vit la personne au seuil de sa porte.

« Salut beau gosse, comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? »

Son haleine puait l'alcool, ses yeux bleu-gris étaient dilatés de manière suspecte, ses cheveux bruns courts étaient en bataille, et ses vêtements empestaient la fumée et le parfum de femme bon marché.

Il afficha un air dégoûté. « Dégage, je veux plus te voir. » Il voulut fermer la porte mais un pied coincé entre le chambranle et la porte l'en empêcha.

Il retint difficilement un soupir agacé et l'envie féroce de lui écraser le pied.

« Oh oh, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles maintenant, Remy ? »

« J'ai dit dégage. » siffla Remus, la voix chargée de colère.

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir, chéri ? »

L'homme se fit plus audacieux et avança d'un pas dans l'appartement.

« Non. Maintenant, sors. »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son ton était glacé, mais l'autre homme n'y prêta pas attention

« Oh, alors on peut même plus s'amuser ? » fit-il avec un sourire torve en s'approchant de Remus pour tenter de saisir son bras.

Aussitôt, il fut repoussé violemment par Sirius qui venait d'arriver aux côtés du loup-garou.

« Qui c'est celui-là ? » marmonna furieusement l'intrus en se retenant au cadre de la porte.

Sa vision tangua et il ne vit de Sirius qu'une tâche noire et floue.

« Remus t'a dit de partir. » répliqua hargneusement Sirius, le regard noir.

L'autre homme essaya de mieux voir dans le brouillard de sa tête et quand il vit plus ou moins nettement Sirius, il éclata de rire.

« Tu m'as remplacé par un putain de séducteur ! T'es tombé bien bas Remy, je te savais pas aussi désespéré. Mais je reviens maintenant, tu peux virer ton p'tit con de l'appart'. »

Sirius lui lança un regard meurtrier. Si l'homme avait été en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales, il n'aurait jamais continué de le narguer ainsi. Il fallait être fou pour défier Sirius quand autant de malfaisance émanait de lui.

« Oh toi môssieur j'fais le rebelle aux ch'veux longs, arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'reviens récupérer Remus, tu l'as un peu mal baisé si tu v... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre quand le poing de Sirius s'abattit durement sur sa mâchoire.

« Espèce de salaud ! Tu l'as trompé et tu oses revenir frapper à sa porte parce que t'as pas assez de fric pour te payer une pute ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de mon Remus, compris ? » cracha Sirius, en rage.

L'homme se releva avec un rire moqueur tout en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il ne devait pas sentir la douleur à cause de la drogue.

« _Ton_ Remus ? » ricana-t-il. « Et puis quoi encore ! C'est mon mec ! Il est fou de moi, n'est-ce pas Remy ? Malgré que je l'ai trompé, il est tout le temps resté avec moi. Un an ! Ah ah ! Ça t'en bouche un coin la Barbie goth hein, j'ai passé un an avec lui, toi j'imagine que ça fait à peine deux jours que t'es là ! Pauv... »

Un deuxième coup de poing le fit taire, plus fort celui-là.

« Sirius ! » s'écria Remus en essayant de retenir son bras.

L'homme tomba à la renverse sous la violence du choc et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se releva péniblement.

« Putain ! T'es malade ma parole ! Faut te faire soigner ! » tonna-t-il en lançant un regard furieux au vampire. Puis, il s'adressa à Remus d'un ton soudain pressant, en lui tendant la main. « Rem, viens avec moi, ce type est complètement cinglé. Regarde ! Il a faillit me tuer ! Ec... »

Il essayait déjà d'agripper le bras du loup-garou quand une arme fut braquée sur son front, entre les deux yeux, le doigt appuyé sur la gâchette. Sirius le toisait d'un regard froid, un bras possessif passé autour de la taille de Remus pour l'éloigner de l'autre homme.

« Dégage. Maintenant. »

L'homme, inconscient du danger, ricana.

« Tu n'oseras pas me tirer dessus ! »

Le déclic du cran de sécurité le fit pâlir.

« On parie ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire froid et cruel qui découvrit ses crocs.

L'homme blêmit un peu plus et finit par battre en retraite, effrayé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« C'est bon, je pars, je pars ! »

Mais Sirius, sans lui en laisser l'occasion, le retint par sa volonté et le paralysa.

Les yeux bleu-gris s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il essaya de se débattre contre l'emprise vampirique, sans succès.

« Putain, je peux plus bouger, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, arrête ça ! » L'homme paniquait devant le regard de plus en plus brillant de Sirius et ses canines blanches dénudées.

« Ne reviens plus jamais ici. Ne t'approche plus jamais de Rem. » fit calmement le vampire, le bras gauche toujours passé autour d'un Remus muet d'horreur et de stupéfaction, et le bras droit pointant toujours son arme sur la tête de l'homme.

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais laisse-moi partir putain, laisse-moi partir ! »

« Promets. » exigea toujours aussi calmement le vampire, une étincelle dangereuse luisant au fond de ses yeux qui tendaient vers un bleu électrique.

« Je promets, je promets ! Laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi partir ! »

L'homme était sur le point de craquer et Sirius relâcha soudain la pression exercée tout en abaissant son arme.

L'homme faillit perdre équilibre sous le brutal changement mais retrouva vite son aplomb. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de s'élancer dans le couloir tout en lançant au vampire de furieux et convulsifs « Espèce de malade ! Taré ! Je t'aurais, tu vas voir ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Monstre ! ».

D'un coup de pied, Sirius referma la porte qui claqua avec un bruit sonore, se refermant sur les expressions figées des voisins qui étaient sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait, fixant l'arme du vampire avec des yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

Il crut voir quelqu'un qui composait le numéro de la police.

Lassé, Sirius déposa son arme sur le meuble à côté de lui et regarda le visage de Remus.

Celui-ci exprimait toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires : cela allait de la colère à l'horreur, en passant par la joie, le dégoût et la stupéfaction. Il tremblait dans ses bras.

Une expression douloureuse passa sur les traits de Sirius. Il lui avait fait peur.

« Excuse-moi Rem, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. »

Le loup-garou se tut mais continuait de le regarder avec cette expression insupportable.

« Rem, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes. Rem, je voulais pas. Je suis désolé. Rem... »

Remus se serra brusquement dans ses bras, à la grande surprise du vampire.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça. » émit la voix faible de Remus. Il était secoué de tremblements.

Sirius le serra avec force et douceur. « Promis. Je ne le ferais plus. Ça m'a juste rendu fou la manière qu'il avait de te traiter. J'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais pas arriver à ça, je te demande pardon. »

Remus secoua la tête et posa son front contre son épaule. « Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu allais le tuer. »

« J'en avais envie. Vraiment envie. Mais je n'allais pas le faire. Rem, je suis désolé, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, s'il te plaît. » Sa voix était suppliante.

Remus releva un regard indécis vers lui et se mordit la lèvre.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu veux que je te laisse seul pour réfléchir ? » demanda Sirius, déçu.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait peur de Sirius et en même temps, il voulait qu'il reste près de lui, là, comme ça, être juste dans ses bras rassurants, savoir qu'il le protégerait de tout.

Et en même temps, son cœur bondissait de joie à la jalousie, à la possessivité dont il avait fait preuve ! _« Ne t'approche plus de __**mon**__ Remus. »_

C'était tellement contradictoire.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? » lui demanda soudain Sirius, une note anxieuse dans la voix.

Il releva un regard surpris vers lui. Mais Sirius fixait la porte avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Comment croyait-il qu'il pouvait encore l'aimer ! C'était lui, _lui_ dont il était amoureux !

« Non. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, tu sais. » Il eut un rire triste. « C'était Seb, hein ? Le gars avant moi. Je vous ai entendu en parler Lily et toi une fois. Tu es resté un an avec lui, je comprendrais si tu m'en veux, je... »

Remus le fit taire d'un baiser impérieux.

Il sentit le soulagement de Sirius quant à ce geste. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de toutes ses forces qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était amoureux de lui, de lui et uniquement lui mais il avait trop peur. A la place, il essaya de faire passer ce message dans le baiser désespéré, il s'accrocha à Sirius, écrasant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

« Ne dis plus jamais une connerie pareille. Je ne l'aime plus. Ça a été dur d'oublier mais c'est passé, c'est fini. Maintenant, il me dégoûte. » Il souffla et accota son front au sien. « Ne fais plus jamais ça, plus jamais. »

« Je promets. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Sirius vint déplacer une mèche de cheveux châtains de devant ses yeux, effleurant la joue de Remus de ses doigts au passage. Son regard était rempli d'inquiétude.

Remus soupira.

« Je sais. Je sais. » fit-il en calant sa tête à sa place habituelle et en fermant les yeux.

« Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller... » murmura doucement Sirius.

Mais qu'il était énervant à croire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ! Il se serra un peu plus contre le vampire et soupira.

« Reste. Si j'avais voulu que tu partes, je te l'aurais dit depuis longtemps. »

Sirius hocha simplement la tête et ils restèrent comme ça un long moment.

« Je le hais. » lâcha le jeune homme brun d'un coup.

« Sir. » soupira-t-il.

« Désolé. »

« Arrête de parler de lui. »

Et il se tut. Remus frissonna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son étreinte.

Il se sentait juste bien, là, entre ses bras. Protégé, réconforté.

Il lâcha un petit soupir de bonheur.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être encore mieux que ça ne l'était déjà ?

Mais quelque chose le tracassait.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu t'es déjà servi de ton arme ? »

« Oui. »

Il soupira.

« C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as... »

« Que je l'ai utilisée ? Quand tu m'as repoussé chez Lily. »

Remus releva des yeux horrifiés et soudainement inquiets vers lui.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais fait une connerie. » répondit Sirius.

« Quel genre de connerie ? »

Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de connaître la réponse.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? »

Il commença à paniquer. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il hocha cependant la tête et déglutit péniblement.

« J'ai pris une victime dans un bar. Une fille...beaucoup trop jeune. Je l'ai violée puis tuée. Et j'ai tiré sur le videur de la boîte quand il a voulu me retenir. »

Son regard et son ton étaient vides. Il lui faisait peur. Remus toucha son visage pour le faire réagir mais il ne le regarda pas.

« Sirius. » murmura-t-il désespérément.

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, saccadés, hachés, impossibles à retenir, comme s'il gardait ça en lui depuis trop longtemps.

« J'étais fou de douleur quand tu m'as repoussé. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. J'avais tellement mal. C'était insupportable. Et j'étais en colère. Je te détestais pour tous les sentiments que je ressentais par ta faute. J'avais été tellement heureux de te retrouver...et quand je t'ai vu...je n'existais même pas à tes yeux, tu ne voulais même pas me voir, tu... »

« Sirius. Arrête. Arrête s'il te plaît. » supplia-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son cou, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Sa voix et son regard étaient tellement vides, il l'effrayait.

« Moony ? Je...non, Rem, ne pleure pas. Rem, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé, je... » L'inquiétude perçait à nouveau dans sa voix.

Sirius prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et embrassa chacune de ses larmes tendrement.

Remus secoua la tête et se resserra encore plus dans ses bras. Il souffla :

« Plus jamais. Plus te faire du mal. Tout le temps avec toi. Toujours. Je t'a... »

Sirius le coupa d'un baiser. Il l'embrassa désespérément et Remus y répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Juste être à deux.

Juste être eux.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Luotisade – Uniklubi, 27 août_

_album Luotisade – Uniklubi, 28 août _

**On revient au dark, ah ah ! J'adore juste le côté vampire dangereux et psychopathe de Sirius, pardon XD Kuro-hagi, j'espère que ça te plaît ? **

**Pour le JPLE, je suis désolée de dire que ce sera le dernier chapitre où vous en verrez. Je sais que le dénouement est très rapide mais j'ai un véritable problème avec ce couple (les lecteurs d'Errance – fic postée sur mon autre compte – pourront en témoigner...je suis en panne sèche depuis plus d'un an) et puis, c'est aussi pour correspondre avec la chronologie de la fic (vous comprendrez aux chapitres suivants).**

**Ma fic a un an...je suis émue :') Normalement, j'aurais dû publier le 30 octobre (pour cadrer totalement avec la date de départ) mais bon, au vu de certains empêchements...Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture du HP 7 !**

**Sorn**


	20. Chapitre 19

_Chapitre 19_

Une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux.

Le mois de février était passé à une vitesse affolante et l'appartement de Remus se voyait peu à peu investi par Sirius.

Quand le soleil le permettait – ou quand le vampire restait la journée – se déroulait souvent le même rituel tous les matins, dans un synchronisme presque intimidant de par sa perfection. Pendant que l'un était sous la douche, l'autre prenait son petit-déjeuner ou s'occupait dans l'appartement, en attendant que l'autre ait fini.

Au début, Sirius avait bien essayé de surprendre Remus en se faufilant discrètement derrière lui pour poser ses mains glacées sur ses épaules – il savait qu'il détestait ça – mais finalement, cela s'était révélé impossible. Remus détectait toujours sa présence, aussi rapide et silencieux qu'il fut. Sens de loup-garou oblige.

Et aujourd'hui, en cette matinée de début mars, Sirius était installé tranquillement à la table, observant Remus déjeuner et lire le journal.

Se sentant épié, celui-ci leva les yeux du _Times_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sirius eut un sourire.

« Rien, je te regarde. »

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais n'eut droit à aucune réponse.

« Tu donnes cours où aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sirius, pour changer de sujet.

« Lycée privé. »

Le jeune homme brun acquiesça simplement avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Sirius tourna son regard vers lui.

« Tu préfères que je te conduise très en avance ou y aller toi-même ? »

Remus fit mine de réfléchir. Plus de temps avec Sirius mais dehors ou plus de temps à la maison, sans lui ?

Définitivement la première solution.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, un portable sonna.

Sirius, intrigué, sortit son téléphone et regarda son appelant. Il eut une mine étonnée, puis renfrognée mais il finit tout de même par répondre.

« Allô ? Oui c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre... » Ton moqueur et acide. « Oui je rentre bientôt, pourquoi ? Quoi ? » Surprise. « Pourquoi est-ce que...? Mais... Ce soir ? Tu te...Tu es en sûr ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas toi ? Je...Reg, attends...Reg ! »

Trop tard, apparemment ça avait déjà coupé.

Le vampire avait l'air stupéfait. Il fixait son portable avec une expression déconcertée et soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Remus, vaguement inquiet.

Au son de sa voix, Sirius sembla émerger de son état d'hébétude. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et afficha un pâle sourire pour le rassurer.

« C'était mon frère. » Il soupira. « Mes parents doivent me parler. Des détails de famille à régler...Mon oncle veut me voir le plus tôt possible, il paraît que c'est urgent... » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et eut un soupir haché. « Je dois partir ce soir pour Paris. Je resterai absent quelques jours...peut-être une semaine, je ne sais pas. »

Le souci était évident dans ses yeux. Il tritura machinalement un bout de tissu pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever brusquement.

« Je dois vite rentrer...Tu as fini ? »

Le loup-garou hocha rapidement la tête, sans faire plus attention à son croissant à moitié entamé et à sa tasse de thé encore presque pleine. Il arrangea ses affaires en vitesse, tandis que Sirius faisait de même de son côté. Remus lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il était visiblement troublé. En prenant ses clés, il remarqua le calendrier posé sur son bureau. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

La pleine lune était dans deux jours.

Refusant d'y songer plus, il suivit Sirius qui passait déjà la porte de l'appartement.

Le trajet en moto se fit dans un silence anormal et tendu. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'établissement scolaire, Sirius arrêta le moteur et soupira.

Remus descendait déjà de l'engin quand un bras l'arrêta. Il fronça un sourcil et tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux et le sourire incertain de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je serais loin de toi pendant plusieurs jours et je n'ai même pas droit à un au revoir ? »

Remus afficha un sourire sardonique.

« Non. »

Sirius grimaça. « Et bien, merci, ça fait plaisir. »

« De rien. » fit Remus en se détournant avec un sourire.

Aussitôt, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le ramena auprès du vampire.

« _J'exige_ un au revoir digne de ce nom. » dit Sirius avec une moue boudeuse et hautaine. Apparemment, ses soucis présents s'étaient envolés.

Remus éclata de rire et déposa un léger baiser sur son nez, se moquant de lui à escient.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » marmonna le jeune homme brun, déçu.

Le professeur secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. « C'est déjà bien assez Mr. Black, vous ne méritez pas plus. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. » répliqua le jeune homme châtain, avec un rictus moqueur.

Sirius prit une mine de chien battu – chose qu'il avait expérimenté ces derniers temps et où il s'avérait finalement excellent – à laquelle il ne pouvait jamais résister.

Il poussa un faux soupir exaspéré et donna un – vrai – baiser à Sirius.

Ce dernier était apparemment enfin satisfait de son traitement.

« Je préfère largement ça. » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, avec un sourire.

Remus rit. « J'espère bien. »

Le vampire se rapprocha pour un deuxième baiser mais son petit ami fut plus rapide et l'esquiva.

« En quel honneur, celui-ci ? »

Sirius fit la moue. Il n'avait pas escompté le refus du jeune homme. « Parce que je vais te manquer ? »

« Tu rêves debout. » railla Remus.

« Parce que je suis génial ? »

Rire étouffé.

Sirius roula des yeux.

« Ok, ok, parce que j'en ai vraiment très très envie et que tu es une drogue dont je suis en manque ? »

« Je suis une drogue ? » s'enquit Remus, les yeux rieurs.

« La pire de toutes. » souffla Sirius en assentiment, essayant de se rapprocher encore une fois. Malheureusement, l'autre homme fut plus vif que lui et ricana.

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais arrêter. »

« Pas envie. Et puis, c'est légal et ça ne me coûte rien...à part un peu de santé mentale et de l'essence. »

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, amusé, et se pencha pour embrasser une deuxième fois son petit ami.

Sirius avait un sourire ravi aux lèvres quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

« Moonyyyy, j'peux en avoir un tr... »

Ledit Moony le coupa en le repoussant légèrement. « On dirait un vrai gosse. » Il éclata de rire sous l'air offensé du jeune homme brun. « Tu dois y aller, alors, file ! »

Avant que Sirius puisse protester, il s'échappa de son étreinte et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas, le narguant ouvertement.

Le vampire prit une mine faussement blessée et détourna la tête avec mépris.

Remus était déjà loin quand le vampire le rappela finalement.

Surpris, il vit Sirius le rejoindre en moto, dénouer l'écharpe noire qu'il portait autour du cou et la lui lancer.

« Tiens, garde ça. Peut-être que mon odeur te réconfortera avant la transformation, à défaut de ma présence. » lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, la moto avait déjà disparu dans un éclair noir et argent dans les teintes enflammées du point de l'aube.

* * *

Sur la route, les soucis momentanément oubliés de Sirius revinrent brusquement à la surface, le rendant anxieux et préoccupé.

Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu son oncle Alphard...depuis qu'il avait eu seize ans exactement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce détail-là qui était le plus étrange.

Alphard avait toujours été considéré comme un peu à part de la famille, comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Il avait des idées nouvelles et des opinions contraires au mode de pensée très conservateur des nobles familles de vampires. Il était inquiétant qu'il veuille le voir, _seul_.

Comme douées d'une volonté propre, ses mains firent tourner la moto au coin de la rue avec un crissement de pneus sonore et il fila à travers le passage qui menait au hangar qu'il louait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin arrivé au repère, il s'entretint brièvement avec ses parents et découvrit qu'Alphard voulait le voir pour une question d'héritage. Sa mère fut furieuse de voir que rien n'était accordé à son fils cadet et que son frère lui préférait son enfant renégat. Elle tempêta un long moment – sans réaction aucune de la part de son mari – sur Sirius qui restait indifférent à tous ses cris et affichait un sourire goguenard destiné à l'énerver un peu plus. Il n'avait plus besoin de savoir grand-chose de toute manière, elle lui avait déjà tout dit tout au long des années de sa vie.

Il monta dans sa chambre et prépara ses bagages, n'emportant pas grand-chose à part quelques vêtements et effets indispensables. Il prévint James et quelques autres de son départ et pour les quelques heures qui lui restaient encore, il se reposa.

Le soir même, il prenait un train pour Paris.

Le trajet fut rapide – juste un peu plus de deux heures – et il n'y avait que lui dans le compartiment qu'il occupait. Le paysage plongé dans le noir défilait en images confuses par la fenêtre du wagon.

La gare était sombre, mal entretenue, sale, puante et infestée de voyous qui le regardaient d'un air peu amène mais miraculeusement, rien ne fut tenté contre lui.

Sur le quai l'attendait un vampire entre deux âges, habillé d'une chemise à jabot et d'une veste à queue de pie. Un domestique de son oncle.

Alphard avait à l'évidence le goût du luxe de l'ancien temps.

Sans un mot, le domestique le conduisit à une voiture noire et aux vitres teintées pour l'emmener à la demeure de son parent. Elle sentait le cuir neuf et les sombres boiseries qui décoraient les portières et le tableau de bord étaient élégantes et parsemées de légères arabesques. Le système électronique était du dernier cri.

Définitivement le goût du luxe.

Le trajet dura une bonne heure, l'engin défilait en silence entre les rues obscures de la ville, de temps en temps éclairées par un lampadaire. Sirius ne savait pas où ils allaient mais apparemment son chauffeur connaissait exactement la route à suivre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Sirius songea à la vraie raison qui aurait pu pousser Alphard à demander à discuter avec lui.

Sa famille avait toujours détesté inviter l'homme, réputé de mauvaise fréquentation par tous les riches aristocrates réactionnaires. Puissant, fortuné, haut placé dans la hiérarchie vampirique et avec de nombreuses relations, c'était définitivement quelqu'un dont il fallait se méfier.

Sirius se doutait que si c'était lui qui avait été choisi et non son frère, c'était précisément pour son tempérament rebelle et indocile. Bizarrement, c'était ce qu'Alphard semblait préférer chez les gens.

Il fut surpris quand finalement la voiture s'arrêta devant une immense bâtisse entourée de jardins démesurés, digne du nom de château tellement elle était imposante.

L'architecture, mêlant habilement style baroque et classicisme, était extraordinairement riche et belle. Les dorures de la façade brillaient à l'éclat des phares et ceux-ci révélaient les visages d'ange délicatement sculptés dans les nombreux balcons. De grandes et larges fenêtres décoraient les hauts murs de trois étages. Sirius avait rarement vu autant de splendeur et de somptuosité dans sa vie.

Le domestique lui ouvrit la portière avant même qu'il ait pu songer à se lever et le guida avec célérité le long du chemin de graviers blancs. Il entendit des chiens aboyer au loin dans l'obscurité mais il savait qu'ils étaient solidement attachés.

Les portes de la vaste demeure s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes – ou du moins, semblait-il – quand ils n'en furent plus qu'à quelques pas, les laissant pénétrer par un magnifique escalier dans le grand hall, étrangement dépouillé par rapport au faste de l'extérieur.

Le domestique le laissa attendre dans un petit salon aux meubles anciens, décoré de portraits de nobles vampires accrochés aux murs gris anthracite ainsi que de torches pour éclairer le tout d'une faible lueur. D'étroits fauteuils en velours vert foncé entouraient une petite table ronde en bois sombre. Une carafe où brillait un liquide brun ambré et deux verres y était disposés sur un plateau d'argent.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, une voix s'exprimant en français résonna derrière lui, grave, profonde, enjouée :

« Bienvenue à Paris cher neveu ! »

Sirius sursauta, se leva promptement et se tourna vers l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait Alphard. L'homme était grand, avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et fournis lui arrivant presque jusqu'à mi-dos et des yeux vert sombre envoûtants. Ses traits étaient sévères et aristocratiques, comme sculptés dans la pierre, mais ils possédaient une étrange chaleur qui contrastait avec leur rudesse. Sa peau était étrangement plus tannée que celle des autres vampires mais Sirius ne put pas s'en soucier plus longtemps. Son oncle le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras et lui sourit largement.

« Comment vas-tu ? As-tu fait bonne route ? »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire poliment et détailla ses vêtements. Décontracté, mélangeant étrangement chemise empesée d'époque et pantalon moderne, il respirait la puissance et la simplicité. Un minuscule médaillon finement travaillé en argent ornait sa poitrine et il portait une montre, en argent elle aussi, autour du poignet gauche.

« Je vais bien et le trajet n'était pas trop long ni désagréable, merci. » répondit-il dans un français impeccable.

Alphard sourit un peu plus largement.

« Ta chère mère est toujours aussi froide que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue ? »

« Glaciale. » répondit Sirius avec moquerie.

L'homme éclata de rire et lui tapa gentiment le dos.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années et agissait comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille. La méfiance de Sirius augmenta d'un cran.

« Bien, bien, je suis content que tu aies pu venir aussi vite...Mais assieds-toi, assieds-toi donc ! Tu as beaucoup à me raconter, j'en suis sûr. As-tu réussi à réparer cette moto finalement ? » demanda-t-il en leur servant à tout deux une rasade de l'alcool contenu dans la carafe. « Je sais que les anglais préfèrent le whisky mais nous sommes en France, j'espère que tu ne rechignes pas contre le cognac ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'Alphard était le seul vampire de sa famille qui était resté dans leur pays d'origine et l'un des rares de leur espèce à ne pas dénigrer les humains. C'était aussi toujours lui qui lui offrait les cadeaux les plus somptueux aux fêtes et anniversaires.

« J'ai passé des nuits et des journées entières à la retaper mais elle marche parfaitement. J'ai changé toutes les pièces, elle est encore mieux que neuve ! »

Alphard hocha la tête avec un air appréciateur.

« C'est magnifique ! Je suis fier de toi, Sirius. J'aurais voulu voir ton travail mais j'imagine qu'il aurait été difficile de l'amener ici, hm ? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Et comment va ce cher James ? Toujours aussi Potter ? » demanda-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Sirius fit de même et sentit la sensation familière de brûlure dans sa gorge.

« Toujours aussi Potter. » Sirius éclata de rire.

« Et ça fait enrager cette plaisante Walburga, je suppose ? »

« Tout à fait. Mais elle le tolère parce qu'il est noble. »

La bouche d'Alphard eut un pli désapprobateur. Sirius évita de mentionner que c'était le même que celui que sa mère arborait habituellement.

« Ah, le sang noble ! Cette obsession la perdra. » Il eut tout d'un coup l'air curieux et lui sourit affablement, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de cognac. « Au fait, t'a-t-elle déjà marié ? »

Sirius grimaça.

« Non, même si c'est en bonne voie pour. »

Son oncle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, attentif.

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh, elle m'a déjà trouvé une fiancée. Une jeune noble du Pays de Galles. »

Il fit un geste évasif de la main pour montrer que cela n'avait aucune importance.

« J'espère que tu ne te laisseras pas passer la corde au cou, Sirius. » fit gravement Alphard en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Ça fait déjà des années qu'elle prévoit ce mariage mais je m'escrime pour qu'il n'ait jamais lieu. D'ailleurs, je vois quelqu'un. »

Aussitôt, il se mordit la langue devant son erreur. Ça ne devait pas se savoir, personne n'était au courant.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de son oncle. Sirius regretta un peu plus ses paroles.

« Tiens donc ? Une jeune vampire dont j'ignorerais le nom ? »

Aïe, terrain glissant.

Sirius grimaça. « Pas vraiment. »

Son oncle le fixa plus intensément, attendant qu'il poursuive. Mais Sirius était déterminé à ne plus rien laisser échapper.

« Bien, je vois que c'est secret. » dit-il finalement avec un soupir en se radossant au dossier de sa chaise, l'air légèrement contrarié. « Pourrais-je quand même savoir depuis combien de temps ? »

Sirius fut soulagé de voir le sujet momentanément abandonné.

« Deux mois. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Alphard acquiesça simplement mais son expression était sérieuse.

« Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé Sirius, mais fais bien attention à toi. » Il laissa passer un silence. « Ta famille n'est pas au courant, j'imagine ? »

Sirius secoua la tête, soudain soucieux. « Non. Personne ne le sait. C'est une situation...délicate. Alphard, si tu pouvais... »

Alphard eut un rire amer et secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, je ne suis au courant de rien. Mais tu risques gros mon garçon. S'ils découvraient que tu as une relation avec...qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas vampire de pure souche, tu serais directement renié, déshérité, chassé...peut-être même pire, exécuté ! Et je ne veux même pas savoir quel sort ils réserveraient à...cette personne. »

Le silence s'éternisa et un frisson le parcourut soudain dans l'atmosphère tendue.

Son oncle poussa un soupir et reposa son verre encore à moitié plein sur la table.

« Nous parlerons plus amplement demain. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu dois être fatigué après tout ça. » Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

Sirius le retint par le bras. « Attends Alphard, pourquoi as-tu demandé à me voir ? Moi et moi seul ? » Son ton était pressant.

Un sourcil brun broussailleux se haussa.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je vais faire de toi mon héritier. Tu es le seul membre sensé de la famille dont on puisse encore faire profiter de quelque chose. » Il eut un sourire étrange, mi-moqueur, mi-amer. « Je te transmettrais une partie de mes biens, de ma fortune et je te laisserai une ou deux de mes propriétés en Angleterre. Ta famille va être affreusement en colère contre moi mais je n'en ai rien à faire, je veux que tu sortes de ce guêpier. »

Sirius secoua la tête et eut un sourire désabusé. « Ce n'est pas que pour ça. Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de venir expressément à Paris juste pour une affaire d'héritage. »

Le vampire eut une expression surprise, puis un sourire triste et fier prit place sur ses traits. « Tu es perspicace Sirius, encore plus que je ne l'imaginais. » Il soupira. « Non, ce n'est pas juste pour ça. J'aurais voulu te le dire demain mais...enfin, puisqu'on en est là...Il faut que je te fasse rencontrer nos doyens. Les anciens. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent de surprise. Rencontrer les anciens ? Les plus puissants de tous les vampires ? Mais pourquoi lui ?

Comme s'il avait perçu sa question muette, Alphard répondit : « Ils ont demandé à voir un jeune vampire de chaque vieille famille noble, pour chaque repère. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils veulent faire, peut-être élire un responsable, un chef, pour chaque phalanstère. Tu es le seul qui me semblait fait pour ça. Dieu sait combien je ne fais pas confiance à Regulus, Bellatrix et Narcissa...et Andromeda a malheureusement été déshéritée. James sera sûrement lui aussi choisi par sa famille vu que sa sœur est trop jeune et qu'il n'a pas de cousins germains à ma connaissance. Mais tout doit se faire dans le secret le plus absolu, surtout. La rencontre a lieu dans deux jours, dans le repère du clan de Paris. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'y emmènerai. D'ici là, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Sirius acquiesça vaguement, ayant un peu de mal à digérer les informations, et finit par suivre son oncle dans les longs couloirs plongés dans le noir qui le menaient à sa chambre d'hôte. Autant l'extérieur du château – à défaut d'un autre nom – était inondé de lumière et riche, autant l'intérieur restait très sombre et étrangement dépouillé.

Pénétrant dans la pièce qu'il occuperait lors de son séjour à la suite de son oncle, il l'examina attentivement des yeux. Décorée avec goût et une relative simplicité comparé ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, elle restait malheureusement dans les mêmes tons vert et noir de sa propre chambre. Les couleurs des Black.

Alphard lui souhaita une bonne nuit – pour ce qu'il en restait – et le laissa seul dans la pièce, retournant à ses propres appartements.

Sirius déposa son sac au hasard sur une chaise et s'affala sur le lit à baldaquin à son élégante manière habituelle.

Le visage dans l'oreiller, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la commode.

Cinq heures du matin.

Il savait qu'il avait encore le temps de chasser si il le voulait mais la fatigue l'avait rompu et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'enfoncer dans le lit moelleux et plonger dans le sommeil.

Il tomba rapidement entre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_« Rem ? »_

_« Hm ? »_

_« Quand...quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »_

_« Quoi Sirius ? »_

_« Ça. »_

_Le jeune homme brun pointa du doigt une des cicatrices sur son torse, une plus ancienne que les autres, déjà blanche, presque disparue._

_Remus soupira._

_« Quand j'avais sept ans. »_

_« Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé. » demanda Sirius, tout contre lui, traçant légèrement du doigt une de ses cicatrices._

_Remus détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. C'était un souvenir douloureux, il n'en avait jamais parlé. A personne. Il chercha à se dérober à la question mais, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius, une barrière se brisa en lui et il parla, à moitié conscient des mots qui sortaient en cascade d'entre ses lèvres._

_« J'étais petit. Je voulais voir la pleine lune dehors. On habitait près d'un bois et j'y jouais souvent la journée. Ma mère m'avait déconseillé de sortir en pleine nuit mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée...j'aurais dû. » Il soupira. Sa voix était monocorde, vide. Il fixait un point vague dans le noir. « Il était tard, il faisait froid et je me suis perdu. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que la pleine lune et les étoiles, je n'arrivais pas à me repérer dans la forêt, il faisait trop noir. A je ne sais plus trop quel moment, j'ai commencé à entendre des bruits derrière moi, et j'ai réalisé qu'une bête me suivait. C'était trop rapide, trop lourd pour être un homme. J'ai couru. J'ai couru pendant je ne sais combien de temps mais je me rappelle que mes jambes en tremblaient de fatigue. » Il ferma étroitement les yeux, revivant malgré lui la scène, sentant encore l'haleine brûlante et putride de la créature sur son visage, revoyant ses yeux jaunes vifs, sentant ses griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Et encore l'horrible impression d'être pris au piège, de la mort imminente qui l'attendait, le tout avec une douloureuse lucidité. « J'étais épuisé, j'avais peur. Puis, je suis tombé et le loup en a profité pour me sauter dessus. J'ai réussi à me dégager mais il m'a rattrapé aussitôt. C'est là qu'il m'a mordu au cou. » Il bougea légèrement pour montrer la large cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune, à la jonction entre son épaule et son cou. Il frissonna. « C'était horrible. Il jouait avec moi, me secouait, me déchiquetait. Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu avant de me tuer. J'étais sûr que j'allais mourir. » Sa voix se cassa. « Puis il est parti. Je n'avais pas réussi à perdre connaissance et je sentais que je me vidais peu à peu de mon sang. J'étais seul, j'avais froid, j'avais mal et je suis finalement tombé inconscient. Je suis resté quatre jours dans le coma. A mon réveil, ma mère pleurait et me caressait les cheveux. Elle m'a dit que j'avais été mordu par un loup-garou, que c'était incurable. On n'avait pas pu tuer la bête et je n'ai jamais su qui c'était. J'ai passé deux semaines dans le brouillard avant ma première pleine lune. Et encore une fois, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Je me suis réveillé, couvert de blessures que je m'étais infligé moi-même pendant la nuit. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et on refusait de me soigner. On me traitait de monstre au village. Finalement, ma mère m'a emmené à l'hôpital de la ville la plus proche et j'y suis resté plusieurs jours pour me rétablir. J'ai encore passé quatre pleines lunes chez moi avant que ma mère en ait assez. Elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi, elle n'était pas assez riche, n'avait pas la force de voir son fils unique se transformer en monstre et s'automutiler tous les mois. Elle m'a abandonné à sa sœur et est partie loin d'Angleterre. Je ne sais pas où elle est présentement, sûrement quelque part en France. » Malgré tous ses efforts pour garder sa voix neutre, il n'avait pu empêcher l'amertume de percer dans son ton. « Ma tante m'a élevé comme le fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle m'a aimé, m'a soigné, a tout fait pour que je sois heureux...et en quelque sorte je l'ai été. » Il eut un sourire triste. « Depuis, j'ai toujours gardé cet air maladif et fatigué, un teint plus pâle que me le conférait ma couleur de peau originelle et la couleur dorée de mes yeux. Et puis, les sens plus développés, la présence du loup en moi, l'allergie à l'argent...enfin, tu sais tout ça. »_

_Sirius garda le silence pendant de longues secondes._

_Remus finit par se lever, ne supportant pas cette gêne entre eux, et alla s'asseoir devant le feu éteint, dans le divan._

_Quelques temps plus tard, Sirius le rejoignit et se glissa derrière lui. Il s'installa de sorte qu'il le tenait par la taille et que la tête de Remus reposa contre son torse._

_Il ne prononça pas un mot mais sa présence, son étreinte et sa chaleur remplaçaient tous les discours qu'il aurait pu formuler._

_Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au matin. _

* * *

Les muscles raides et endoloris, Remus se réveilla, un peu désappointé, dans son sofa. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Vers le vide.

Foutu rêve.

Avec un soupir, il se releva en grimaçant et se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

Il se força à ne pas penser à la pleine lune et à sa prochaine transformation.

En tremblant, il prit des anti-douleurs qui apaiseraient au moins un peu ses souffrances. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Avec un regard vide, il observa les comprimés effervescents se dissoudre dans l'eau.

Ça allait être dur, il le savait.

Encore un soupir. Il avala la solution médicamenteuse et nettoya le verre avec des gestes automatiques.

Les heures suivantes passèrent dans le brouillard le plus complet. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, agissait comme un robot...comme à chaque fois lors des soirs de pleine lune.

Mais celui-ci était spécial.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas cette présence qui avait apaisé le loup pendant ses deux précédentes transformations. Retourner à ce vide allait être difficile. Et très douloureux.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la vieille cabane – la Cabane Hurlante comme on l'appelait dans ce village – que quand il fut devant celle-ci.

Le froid de début mars l'étreignit avec brusquerie et force. Il tremblait.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que sa métamorphose ne s'amorce.

Un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge quand le premier rayon de lune frappa son visage.

Ses idées s'embrouillèrent, la douleur parcourut tous ses os et la transformation débuta.

Une dernière pensée le frappa avant que le loup ne prenne le dessus sur lui.

_Sirius._

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Luotisade – Uniklubi, 29 août_

_album Luotisade – Uniklubi, 30 août_

_album Getting Away With Murder – Papa Roach, __2 septembre_

_Stumme Schreie (Zeromancer Remix) – L'Âme Immortelle / Lass Mich Fallen – L'Âme Immortelle, 2 novembre 2007_

_Killing Loneliness – HIM, 3 novembre 2007_

_The Escapist – Nightwish__ / Finale – Dark Soul, 10 novembre 2007_

**La partie rêve a été écrite sous insomnie. Le chapitre a été presque totalement ré-écrit (la version précédente dégoulinait de romantisme et m'écoeurait) et c'est l'un des plus longs de cette fic...il fait environ 8 pages Word. Vous pouvez aussi remarquer l'influence du film Underworld ;p**

**Et c'est uniquement Remus qui rêve, au cas où vous pourriez croire autre chose.**

**Le prochain chapitre marquera un tournant dans Vampire Heart, je préviens.**

**Merci en particulier à Tayplayrock qui m'a aidé pour la ré-écriture de chapitre ;)**

**Merci de vos reviews et de votre soutien !**

**Sorn**


	21. Chapitre 20

Prière de ne pas tuer l'auteur à la fin de ce chapitre, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous auraient voulu que j'approfondisse la question des anciens et la pleine lune évoqués au précédent chapitre. Si ces sujets ne sont pas abordés c'est à escient.

_Chapitre 20_

C'est d'un oeil morne que Sirius regardait défiler le paysage par la fenêtre du train qui le ramenait à Londres.

Il était tard et tout était obscurci, naturellement. La lumière trop vive du wagon lui agressait les yeux.

Il ferma les paupières et appuya son front contre la vitre glacée qui le séparait de l'extérieur d'un noir d'encre.

Que n'aurait-il donné pour un peu de chaleur...

Il soupira et regarda sa montre.

Il serait de retour dans environ vingt minutes.

Un sourire passa fugitivement sur ses lèvres. Il avait hâte de rentrer.

Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour et comptait bien chasser cette nuit. Dieu savait comme il avait soif.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare, les odeurs et bruits familiers de la ville l'accueillirent avec brusquerie et force, apportés par le vent froid d'Angleterre.

Il sourit.

Il était enfin chez lui.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant un message reçu sur son portable interrompit sa rêverie. 

Légèrement agacé, il allongea le bras pour saisir l'importun téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table du salon. Ne pouvait-on le laisser se reposer en paix ?

C'était Lily.

_« __Hello Rem ! Tout va bien ? Siry est bien rentré ? Bisous ! Lil's »_

Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça « Siry est bien rentré » ?

Il relut le court message une deuxième fois. Non, pas de doute, il avait bien compris.

Un sentiment de contrariété l'envahit.

Si Lily demandait des nouvelles de Sirius, ça voulait dire qu'elle était au courant qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Et lui, ne le savait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil irrité à la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire.

Ca faisait une semaine que Sirius était à Paris et il n'avait eu que des nouvelles sommaires, de courts appels. Oui, tout allait bien, bien sûr, Paris était une ville magnifique, il devrait la visiter un de ces jours, il y faisait bien meilleur qu'en Angleterre mais Londres lui manquait...et il aurait dû voir la maison de son oncle, un vrai château! Mais rien qui concernât le but de sa visite dans la ville lumière, pas un mot.

Et James était parti le lendemain, pour Paris lui aussi ! Bien sûr, il l'avait appris de Lily. Voyons, comme si son petit ami allait prendre la peine de le prévenir.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, un fort sentiment d'irritation l'avait saisi. Sirius ne lui disait jamais _rien_, même Lily – qui ne connaissait pas James depuis aussi longtemps que lui, connaissait son meilleur ami – était au courant de choses qu'il ignorait !

James était à Paris avec Sirius ? La belle affaire, il ne le savait pas ! Qui Sirius était-il allé visiter ? Bah voyons, comme s'il avait été mis au courant ! Et maintenant, Sirius était revenu ? Magnifique, il n'était même pas prévenu !

Plus le temps passait, plus l'amertume le gagnait. Sirius ne prenait jamais la peine de l'informer plus que nécessaire d'où il allait, de qui il fréquentait, de quand il revenait. Jamais. Non, Remus devait juste se plier aux fantaisies de Monsieur et ne pas poser de questions.

Pour se détourner de ses sombres pensées, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Près de minuit. Non, Sirius ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

Résigné, il finit par aller se coucher, amer et blessé plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lendemain soir que Sirius se rendit chez Remus...sans le prévenir, bien entendu. Le soleil venait juste de se coucher, il était très tôt – de son point de vue en tout cas – mais il ne pouvait décidément pas attendre plus longtemps pour le revoir. 

Enthousiaste, il sortit rapidement du repère sous les yeux ahuris des autres vampires – son frère le regarda bien étrangement mais il n'y prêta pas attention – pour filer sur sa moto en direction de l'appartement de Remus.

Il faisait encore clair et la soirée s'annonçait fraîche. Il pouvait voir la lune qui décroissait faiblement dans le ciel pâle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint enfin à destination et se dépêcha, sous l'œil amusé et curieux des voisins qui avaient fini par prendre l'habitude de sa présence, d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Ayant pris en horreur l'ascenseur dès sa première visite, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier caché par une petite porte latérale, tout à sa joie enfantine de retrouver son petit ami. Il bouscula sans le faire exprès une jeune femme et s'excusa avec empressement auprès d'elle avant de continuer de monter les marches, avec un peu moins d'ardeur que précédemment...juste au cas où.

* * *

Avec une grimace, il passa de la pommade sur une nouvelle blessure qu'il s'était faite à l'épaule. Elle était longue mais pas profonde, heureusement. Mais il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à pouvoir étaler totalement la crème sur sa plaie. 

De la pleine lune, il ne gardait que des souvenirs confus, des images brouillées, des odeurs, des sons, rien de plus. En revanche, il se rappelait nettement _son_ odeur.

Son absence avait été à la fois plus difficile et facile à supporter qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plus facile car le loup n'était pas encore aussi habitué que ça à _sa_ présence. Mais plus difficile parce que le côté humain, lui, ressentait ce vide atrocement. Les deux consciences étrangement mêlées avaient fini par remarquer ce trou béant dans l'âme qu'ils partageaient et la partie animale de lui l'avait mal supporté.

Malgré tout, le réconfort artificiel de l'odeur avait réussi à apaiser le loup pendant quelques temps...mais guère longtemps. Quand l'absence s'était fait trop flagrante, il s'était déchaîné et avait recommencé à s'automutiler, plus meurtri en son for intérieur que jamais auparavant.

Même si la prise de conscience s'était déroulée assez tardivement, des dégâts plus ou moins importants avaient déjà été commis. Mais par chance, rien de trop grave ni d'irréparable. Il avait déjà vu pire que ça.

Un bruit de clé qui tournait dans la serrure le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Personne n'avait la clé de l'appartement à part le concierge, lui, Lily et...

« Rem ? » fit une voix hésitante, venant du hall.

Son cœur fit un bond en la reconnaissant.

Il entendit la porte claquer et reboutonna rapidement sa chemise en sortant de la salle de bains, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur aiguë qui avait traversé son épaule au contact direct de la plaie ouverte avec le tissu.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius quand il le vit.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et vint l'enserrer dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Un petit sourire affleura à ses lèvres.

Remus se laissa faire avec joie, oubliant l'amertume ressentie tout au long de la semaine pour s'enfoncer dans l'étreinte du vampire avec délice. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci le relâcha, ses yeux couleur d'argent étincelant dans la légère pénombre.

« Tu m'as manqué Moony. » fit-il doucement en venant déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Remus lui sourit en retour, mais d'un rictus moqueur. « Cette scène fait horriblement cliché, Sir. » Sirius grimaça mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, idiot. »

Le grand sourire fit son retour et Sirius revint l'entourer de ses bras, touchant par mégarde son épaule meurtrie. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Ce qui alerta le jeune homme brun.

« Ça va ? »

Remus eut un sourire crispé. « Ça va...C'est juste une blessure due à la pleine lune...rien de très grave. »

Pour éviter que le vampire ne se mette à s'excuser et à culpabiliser, il changea de sujet : « Ça a été à Paris ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de revenir, forcé et faux.

« Ouais, ça a été... » fit-il vaguement, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré en même temps que James ? »

Sirius se raidit et lui lança un regard indescriptible, comme mêlé de crainte et de suspicion.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Lily. » Remus fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction. « Il est parti après toi, à Paris aussi. Vous étiez à deux ? »

Sirius eut l'air soulagé et la tension se relâcha dans son corps.

« Oui. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait aussi. Nous étions convoqués pour un genre de...rassemblement de jeunes vampires des anciennes familles nobles. Rien de bien important. »

Remus sentait dans son ton, que, au contraire, la réunion était justement un sujet capital, essentiel, mais il ne put rien ajouter, Sirius détournait déjà la conversation.

« On est le 9 mars, non ? »

Remus acquiesça, légèrement perdu. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vampire.

« C'est demain ton anniversaire, pas vrai ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Sirius eut un petit sourire vainqueur et narquois.

« Lily. »

Remus grogna.

« Impossible qu'elle se taise, celle-là. »

Sirius rit.

« Quoi, j'ai même pas le droit de savoir ? »

Remus grogna.

« Non. »

Le rire cessa brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? » La surprise et l'incrédulité perçaient dans son ton.

Remus eut l'air mécontent.

« J'me sens vieux à côté de toi. »

Sirius éclata derechef de rire face à la remarque, pendant que l'autre homme se renfrognait.

« C'est ça, vas-y, fous-toi de moi ! »

« On a pas beaucoup d'années d'écart, va ! »

Le loup-garou grogna. « J'ai des élèves qui ont ton âge. »

Sirius roula des yeux. « Et alors, quelle importance ? »

« C'est juste...chiant. »

Le vampire revint nicher sa tête dans son cou et souffla doucement : « Tu fais un truc ce jour-là ? »

Remus frissonna légèrement mais secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il avait perdu l'habitude du froid permanent qui émanait de Sirius.

Il sentit son petit ami sourire dans son cou cependant qu'il y déposait un baiser.

« Alors, je t'emmènerai au Nosturi. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Le "Nosturi" ? C'est quoi ? »

Sirius recula un peu et lui sourit largement.

« Un bar où il y a parfois des concerts...un peu comme le Tavastia. Un groupe dont on m'a parlé joue en ce moment. Ça te dit ? »

Remus eut un faux soupir exaspéré. « Quel groupe ? »

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. « Helsinki Vampires. »

« Bah voyons ! » Il rit légèrement et secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Quel genre ? »

Sirius prenait apparemment sa question pour un "oui".

« A peu près comme Sa Majesté Infernale, mais en plus...gothique on va dire. »

« Pas un truc qui va me péter les oreilles ? »

« Nope. Je les ai encore jamais vu mais il paraît qu'ils sont supers sur scène. J'ai entendu une ou deux de leurs chansons...je crois que tu devrais aimer. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Bon, va pour le Nosturi demain alors. » fit finalement Remus en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme pour sceller leur accord.

Il sentit Sirius sourire face à son approbation.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius vint le chercher, enthousiaste, chez lui pour l'emmener au dit bar qui faisait aussi office de salle de concert, le Nosturi. 

Le trajet se fit en moto, étant assez long. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Remus détestait cet engin.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait reçu quelques appels – sa tante surtout, qu'il considérait presque comme sa mère – et quelques cartes venant de quelques camarades ou amis qui étaient trop loin pour venir en personne. Lily était aussi venue le voir, accompagnée de quelques autres amis pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire – vingt-quatre ans déjà !

Le jour était passé comme dans une sorte d'atmosphère irréelle, une petite bulle de bonheur prête à éclater à tout moment.

Etant en plein week-end – quelle aubaine ! – il n'avait donc pas donné cours et avait pu faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à une heure assez tardive. Le reste de la journée avait filé à une vitesse ahurissante et c'est presque surpris qu'il avait vu Sirius pénétrer dans l'appartement, tout sourire, avec un « On y va ? » joyeux.

A présent, la moto cachée dans un coin isolé, lui et le vampire avançaient vers une petite salle d'où s'échappait une musique bruyante. Un moment, il pensa réprimander son petit ami pour la garantie qu'il lui avait donné sur le non-danger pour ses oreilles trop sensibles mais il se tut. Peut-être qu'à l'intérieur, ce ne serait pas _aussi_ infernal.

Une file de gens attendait déjà devant la porte, pour la plupart des adolescents en train de fumer, quelques rares motards un peu plus vieux venaient s'ajouter au lot, ainsi que de jeunes adultes citadins, l'air un peu déplacés parmi cette mini foule compacte et noire.

A son étonnement, Sirius ne se dirigea pas vers la file mais l'entraîna vers une porte de service, située dans une rue annexe.

Arrivé devant, il frappa deux coups précis et prononça un mot que Remus identifia comme étant de langue étrangère d'une voix claire.

Aussitôt, on les fit entrer.

Une jeune femme brune sourit à leur passage et dit d'un ton amical ce qui devait être une forme de bienvenue. Les consonances de la langue n'étaient pas familières au loup-garou.

Après un rapide examen de la salle, elle leur indiqua une petite table située un peu à l'écart mais avec une bonne vue sur la scène.

Sirius acquiesça avec un sourire et emmena Remus au lieu désigné, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la scène. La première partie était assurée par un petit groupe de sleaze rock aux allures excentriques et à la voix nasillarde. Le jeune homme châtain n'appréciait pas vraiment.

Une fois assis à leur place, il murmura à l'intention de Sirius :

« Tu passes toujours par la porte de service ? »

Celui-ci sourit. « Pourquoi se casser la tête à attendre dans une file quand on peut entrer si facilement ? »

Remus rit légèrement. « Pas faux. Mais tu ne paies jamais, ce n'est pas très juste. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je paierai au patron tout à l'heure en passant au bar. »

Il allait répondre quand une voix l'interrompit.

« Hey, Sirius ! »

Sirius se retourna, surpris, avant de remarquer qui l'avait appelé. Un sourire illumina son visage et il se leva précipitamment à l'encontre de son ami.

« Will ! Je croyais que tu étais parti en Allemagne ! »

Le chanteur de Sa Majesté Infernale rit chaudement en rendant son étreinte à Sirius.

« Je suis rentré hier. J'ai entendu dire que Helsinki Vampires venait jouer à Londres aujourd'hui, il était hors de question que je rate ça. »

Le vampire sembla remarquer Remus et s'avança rapidement vers lui pour lui serrer la main, une expression amicale sur les traits.

« Heureux de te revoir Remus. »

Sa bonne humeur était communicative. Le loup-garou se surprit à lui rendre son sourire.

« Alors, quelles nouvelles ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été convoqué à Paris ? » Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction du jeune homme brun, débout à son côté.

Remus vit Sirius lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil gêné. « Ouais. Alphard m'a fait venir pour la réunion. » Il continua rapidement, souhaitant clairement ne pas évoquer le sujet. « Sinon tu sais quoi ? James et Lily sont ensemble...tu sais, la fille rousse qui était avec nous au Tavastia la dernière fois ? »

Will sembla surpris. « Vraiment ? James...James Potter ? » Sirius acquiesça, avec un grand sourire. « Et bien...Je ne sais pas quoi dire... » L'incertitude se lisait dans ses yeux. « J'imagine que...je suis heureux pour eux. » Il eut soudain l'air accablé, amer. « Ça n'apporte pas que du bon, tu sais. »

Une tristesse fugace passa sur les traits de Sirius. « Je sais. »

Le silence se faisait tendu. Sirius avait l'air mal à l'aise et Will paraissait nostalgique, comme hanté par de vieux souvenirs. Pendant ce temps-là, le groupe de sleaze rock finit sa dernière chanson et sortit de scène, sous les applaudissements d'une bonne part de la salle. Remus avait à peine écouté ce qu'ils avaient joué.

Will sembla retrouver son entrain habituel :

« Oh oh, c'est bientôt au tour des Helsinki Vampires de commencer leur show ! Je vous laisse, à plus ! » fit-il en s'écartant d'eux, marchant vers la scène.

Il était déjà assez loin quand il sembla tout d'un coup se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Sir ! » appela-t-il. Sirius se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé. « Il y en a beaucoup ce soir, fais gaffe. »

Une expression troublée traversa le visage du vampire avant qu'il n'acquiesce, un peu raidement et que Will reparte vers le devant de la salle, glissant à travers les fans comme une ombre.

Il se rassit, légèrement agité et jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour d'eux. Il était clair qu'il était anxieux.

« Il y a beaucoup de _quoi_, ce soir ? » demanda Remus, intrigué par le comportement du jeune homme brun.

Celui-ci tourna le regard vers lui et lui fit un sourire crispé.

« De vampires. Je crois que ceux du groupe en sont vraiment et...bon, ils viennent de loin et...le Nosturi est assez fréquenté par...ceux de notre espèce. »

La fin de son explication mourut sous le bruit de la salle. Des cris retentirent soudain dans la foule et ils reportèrent leur attention au concert. Il y avait une sorte de tension électrique dans l'air. Remus en aurait suffoqué.

« Tervetuloa jokainen Nosturiin. » fit une voix grave et profonde, surgissant des ténèbres de la scène.

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent brusquement et éclairèrent d'un halo blême l'homme qui avait parlé. Grand, pâle de peau, les cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules, spécialement ébouriffés grâce à la laque, il avait un visage allongé et ses yeux bleu glace étaient cernés de crayon noir. Il portait une fine chemise noire dont les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés, révélant un chapelet noir passé autour de son cou. Un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, retenu par une ceinture à carreaux métalliques et agrémenté de chaînes sur les côtés, ainsi que des New Rock complétait sa tenue. On ne comptait pas le nombre impressionnant de bagues en argent ni le bracelet en cuir noir qui enserrait son poignet droit.

Les gens se rapprochèrent de la scène, captivés. Le chanteur sourit et s'approcha une nouvelle fois du micro.

« We are the Helsinki Vampires and tonight...we gonna rock ! »

Des cris se firent entendre parmi la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée devant les barrières. Les projecteurs illuminaient à présent faiblement l'estrade, les lumières étaient dans des tons froids, vert, bleu, blanc pâle, donnant au tout un aspect spectral. Beaucoup d'adolescents arboraient une ânkh étrange, déformée, altérée, sous n'importe quelle forme, collier, patch, badge, tatouage ou T-shirt. Remus ne comprenait pas cette signification mais ne se posa pas plus de question, surtout intrigué par le chanteur. Il n'était pas spécialiste dans la "détection de vampires" mais il était certain que cet homme sur scène en était un. Le physique, le timbre de voix, le charme surnaturel, cette aura, tout ça ne trompait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres du groupe qui venaient d'arriver à la suite de leur leader. Tous avaient ce style propre aux gothiques et cette pâleur, ces traits glacés caractéristiques aux vampires...impossible de se tromper.

Une première chanson fut amorcée.

Lente, entêtante, mélangeant habilement claviers et guitare, elle avait quelque chose de fantomatique et de séduisant en même temps. La voix d'outre-tombe du chanteur ne faisait qu'accentuer le côté étrange de la mélodie. Il y était question d'anges, de douleur, de rêves et de mort.

« Pourquoi une ânkh ? » demanda-t-il soudain, remarquant que le symbole se trouvait aussi sur le dos de la veste du bassiste.

Sirius sourit. « L'ânkh est le symbole de la vie éternelle. Quoi de mieux pour représenter des vampires ? » Il fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la foule, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. « Même quand c'est à ce point flagrant, ils ne remarquent rien. »

Remus réprima un frisson.

Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. La peur, l'angoisse l'étreignaient peu à peu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment craint ni prêté attention aux risques que pouvaient représenter les vampires jusqu'à présent. Il fallait dire que ses pauvres connaissances en la matière se résumaient à Sirius, James, Will et à ses différentes lectures, d'ailleurs certainement pas très exactes. Mais voilà que le bar en était infesté. Il savait que beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient pas autant de scrupules que ceux qu'il connaissait – d'ailleurs, ceux-là étaient des exceptions – et cela ne faisait que renforcer son malaise. Y'en avait-il un, caché là, tapi derrière lui, qui n'attendait qu'une faiblesse de sa part pour le prendre ? Mais il savait que tant que Sirius serait à côté de lui il ne risquait rien.

Presque comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, celui-ci se leva et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

La gorge trop nouée pour parler, il ne put pas le retenir et regarda, presque impuissant, l'ombre noire de Sirius filer dans les ténèbres du bar.

Une nouvelle chanson débutait, plus entraînante, plus rock. Le chanteur avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

_We are dead until dark_

_But it's another thing_

_Nothing really matters_

_Behind the shades of blue_

Il sursauta quand le visage d'une jeune fille se retrouva face à lui.

Jolie, ses cheveux blonds – presque blancs – bouclés retombaient en mèches soignées de part et d'autre de son visage, le reste étant attaché en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, le tout en une coiffure élégante et sophistiquée. Elle avait la peau pâle, blanche, presque opalescente. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange dans le noir, à la fois bleu et violet. Elle devait avoir environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans au vu de ses traits encore juvéniles. Elle était habillée comme une aristocrate sortie des temps passés, un corset noir serrait sa poitrine et une jupe, noire elle aussi, à volants et dentelles lui descendait jusque par terre. Ses bras fins et blancs étaient décorés de bracelets serpentins s'enroulant autour de ses poignets et ses doigts étaient décorés de quelques bagues en argent et aux motifs tout aussi serpentins. Un collier fait de minuscules pierres noires tressées ensemble enserrait son long cou délicat.

Directement, il prit peur devant l'aura que dégageait cette fille. _Pas humaine, pas humaine ! _lui criaient son esprit et le loup en lui.

_You say_

_You wanna live like I do_

_But it's another thing_

_Nothing really matters_

_Behind the shades of blue_

Elle prononça des mots qu'il ne comprit même pas. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et il était paralysé par son regard. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il avait l'impression d'être une souris fascinée face à un serpent charmeur. Tous les sons, les couleurs, les odeurs s'étaient évanouis autour d'eux, ne restait plus qu'elle. Qu'elle et son sourire séducteur et dangereux, elle et sa peau blanche, oh si blanche, elle et ses yeux fascinants.

_'Cause in the end_

_We're just reborn again_

Une main s'abattit durement sur son épaule et brisa le contact visuel, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

« Dégage. »

La voix de Sirius résonna derrière lui, calme, basse, pleine d'une colère froide et contenue. Il pouvait presque deviner le regard glacial qu'il lançait à la jeune inconnue.

Sa bouche rouge et pâle se tordit en une moue boudeuse.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler mes proies. » fit-elle, sa voix flûtée et légère sonnant comme un doux carillon dans l'air soudain trop étouffant pour Remus.

« J'étais là avant toi. » répliqua calmement Sirius.

« Tu étais parti. » Elle ne démordait pas, le pli désapprobateur s'accentuant à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au loup-garou et eut l'air ennuyée.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de chasser. » fit Sirius, agacé.

Un sourire victorieux tordit la jolie bouche et Remus devina l'espace d'un bref instant les petits crocs cachés derrière ces lèvres qui paraissaient si douces.

« J'ai l'_âge_. »

La pression sur son épaule se fit plus forte, presque meurtrissante, et il tourna la tête pour voir Sirius darder d'un regard dur et glacé la jeune fille.

« Il est à moi, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le sourcil blond se haussa délicatement.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Il était à la merci de tout le monde. Qui va à la chasse perd sa place Siry, maintenant il est à _moi_. »

Sirius fit un geste violent de la main en direction de la jeune fille mais ne la toucha pas.

« C'est ta première chasse, hein ? Tu ne sais même pas t'y prendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je me débrouillais très bien avant que tu n'arrives. »

Sa moue boudeuse ne quittait pas ses traits et ainsi, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille gâtée pourrie qu'on aurait vexée – ce qu'elle était sûrement par ailleurs. Son ton était irrité, contrarié.

« Tiens donc ? » fit-il, méprisant. « Alors observe et apprends. »

Et soudain, d'un geste brusque mais étonnamment doux, Sirius saisit la nuque de Remus et se rapprocha de lui. Il sentit le charme que le vampire développait et y succomba. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser fiévreux et la surprise passée, il eut un brusque éclair de lucidité, se souvenant que c'était comme ça que tout s'était passé la première fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de le repousser et amena plus étroitement Sirius à lui. Il sentit le sourire satisfait du vampire contre ses lèvres. C'était justement ce qu'il attendait.

Il entendit un petit reniflement dédaigneux près d'eux et ouvrit les yeux – qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés – pour observer l'inconnue les fixer d'un œil furieux et vexé.

Sirius s'écarta de lui avec un sourire et s'adressa moqueusement à la vampire, la toisant avec hauteur : « Tu as retenu la leçon, ma chérie ? »

« Tu me dégoûtes Sirius. »

« Tant mieux, peut-être qu'au moins comme ça tu ne m'emmerderas plus. »

« Je dirai à ta famille que tu couches avec des hommes. »

Elle dût se rendre compte de la puérilité de sa phrase et ses joues rosirent d'indignation.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'ils soient au courant ? » répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire railleur.

La jeune fille eut une mine horrifiée et révulsée.

« Et tu ne le nies même pas ! »

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas le parfait parti que tu croyais, tu vois ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles veulent toutes t'avoir. » fit-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Tu leur poseras la question dans ce cas, je suis sûr qu'elles voudront volontiers échanger leur place contre la tienne. » répondit Sirius avec sarcasme.

« Pas question. Je t'aurai, que tu le veuilles ou non. » Son ton était déterminé et assuré. Son regard était enflammé et une lueur de ferme résolution y brillait.

Mais Sirius avait déjà détourné son attention et fixait Remus, l'ignorant superbement.

« Mais c'est ça ma chérie, c'est ça, va faire joujou ailleurs et laisse-moi tranquille. » ricana-t-il avec un geste de la main signifiant qu'elle pouvait prendre congé.

Vexée, humiliée, elle partit à toute allure – non sans lancer une dernière insulte – vers un autre coin de la salle, sous le regard victorieux et méchamment moqueur de Sirius.

Remus mit un temps à se remettre de l'altercation. Tout ça lui paraissait trop irréel. La musique lui parvint à nouveau, avec brutalité. La voix du crooner vampirique se faisait moqueuse et rageuse à présent, un rire dément venant s'insérer entre des paroles qui se référaient au diable. Il retomba sur terre. Ces deux fiers aristocrates immortels se l'étaient disputés comme un vulgaire _bout de viande_ ! Le jeune homme brun se rassit à côté de lui et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille tout en déposant un baiser appuyé dans son cou. Avec horreur, il sentit ses crocs contre sa peau. Il refusait de se faire prendre _sa_ victime.

« Sirius, qui c'était ? » parvint-il néanmoins à demander, plus que saisi.

Le vampire s'écarta de lui, le regard légèrement troublé et contrarié; il ne semblait pas comprendre sa question. Puis, il réalisa.

« Oh, elle ? C'est ma fiancée. »

* * *

_Atmosphère : __album Getting Away With Murder – Papa Roach / Out of Control – Hoobastank, 2 septembre_

_album T__he Reason – Hoobastank / album Blessed Be – The 69 Eyes, 3 septembre_

_The Sacrament – HIM / album The Silent Force – Within Temptation, 5 septembre_

_album Blessed Be – The 69 Eyes, 7 septembre_

_album Rakkautta Ja Piikkilankaa __– Uniklubi, 14 novembre 2007_

_album Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights – HIM, 15 novembre 2007_

_Killing Loneliness – HIM, 17 novembre 2007_

_Poison Heart (acoustic) – HIM, 18 novembre 2007_

_Rebel Yell – HIM, 19 novembre 2007_

**C'est le début de la chute...Qui a dit que j'étais une auteur sadique ?**

**Voici donc le chapitre 20 qui amorce la "cassure" dans Vampire Heart.**

**Pour clarifier les choses, le plan **_**idéal**_** de cette fic c'est un prologue pour "la mise en scène", 10 chaps pour amorcer le début, 10 chaps de "relation", 10 chaps pour préparer la fin et un épilogue en plusieurs parties (mais toutes comprimées en un seul et long épilogue logiquement). Donc, au moment où j'écris, rien n'est encore tout à fait sûr...mais j'ai les idées globales en tête et une grande partie du dernier chapitre ainsi que les deux premières parties de l'épilogue sont déjà écrites. **

**Pour parler du chapitre en lui-même...eh bien, Helsinki Vampires est le nom officieux du groupe de gothic rock finlandais The 69 Eyes (qui a une ânkh modifiée pour symbole) et le Nosturi est une autre salle de concert bien connue à Helsinki.**

**Pour information, " Tervetuloa jokainen Nosturiin" veut dire "Bienvenue à tous au Nosturi. " en finnois.**

**Et la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est "Lost Boys", de The 69 Eyes sur leur album Devils. Elle parle bien sûr de vampires ;p Voici la traduction : **

_Nous sommes morts jusqu'à l'obscurité  
__Mais c'est autre chose  
__Rien ne compte vraiment  
__Derrière les teintes de bleu_

_Tu dis  
__Que tu veux vivre comme moi  
__Mais c'est autre chose  
__Rien ne compte vraiment  
__Derrière les teintes de bleu_

_Parce qu'à la fin  
__Nous renaissons tout simplement_


	22. Chapitre 21

_Chapitre 21_

La bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater avec un "pok" sonore.

Il sentit la rage l'envahir mais tenta de la refouler. Il s'exhorta au calme.

Mais voir Sirius afficher une mine si _sereine _alors qu'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était fiancé...c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Le doute était-il permis ?

« C'est ta _quoi_ ? »

Sirius haussa les sourcils devant son ton venimeux et son expression furieuse.

« Ma fiancée. »

« Tu as dû oublier de me dire ce léger détail. » fit-il, acide, les dents serrées. La colère circulait dans ses veines comme un poison.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en informer. » répondit Sirius, d'un ton toujours aussi détaché.

Il avait envie de le frapper. Comment osait-il être aussi _calme_ ?!

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? »

La rage contenue dans sa voix sembla faire réagir Sirius. Au début perplexe, il finit par afficher une mine circonspecte et contrariée.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. »

Il se retint difficilement de ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

« _Aucune importance_ ? » cracha-t-il, hors de lui. « Tu vas te marier et tu trouves que ça n'a _aucune importance_ ? »

Le vampire poussa un soupir exaspéré, comme s'il avait déjà débattu de ce sujet à d'innombrables reprises. Il ne semblait pas remarquer le changement de comportement chez Remus, ni la couleur plus sauvage de ses pupilles, qui viraient tout doucement à un or plus prononcé, frôlant le jaune.

« C'est prévu depuis des années et ça n'a pas encore eu lieu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marier. »

« Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu as jugé qu'il était inutile de m'en parler ? »

L'amertume ressentie depuis ces derniers jours refaisait surface, le submergeant, l'étouffant. Il voyait rouge.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. »

Remus lui lança un regard incendiaire. « Excuse-moi si nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ni les mêmes conceptions de la vie. » fit-il d'un ton acide. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essaya de se calmer. Cela prit un long moment. « Je pourrais au moins savoir comment elle s'appelle ou estime-tu que ça aussi, ça n'est pas utile que je le sache ? » railla-t-il.

Sirius serra les mâchoires, appréciant peu la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Il lâcha, comme contraint : « Vitany. »

« C'est à cause d'elle que tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu revenais ? »

Songer que Sirius le trompait avec sa fiancée était désagréable.

Un éclair de surprise, puis de colère traversa les yeux du vampire avant qu'un masque impassible ne prenne place sur ses traits. « Non. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ici. Elle était censée être à Cardiff. »

« Je n'aurais donc jamais été mis au courant si elle ne m'était pas tombé dessus ? »

« Non. »

« Et quand a lieu le mariage ? » demanda-t-il, un rictus impitoyable et sans joie aux lèvres.

« Jamais. » siffla Sirius avec hargne et véhémence, passablement furieux.

« Permets-moi d'en douter ! »

Sirius n'objecta pas, se contentant de le fixer, en proie à des émotions apparemment trop violentes et contradictoires. Remus voyait ses jointures devenir blanches à cause de la force qu'il déployait pour tenter de se contrôler.

Mais il voulait l'énerver. Il voulait qu'ils soient à égalité. Il voulait enfin savoir la vérité.

Il voulait le blesser.

« Il n'est jamais nécessaire que je sache quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me mens tout le temps. Qui suis-je pour te réclamer quelque chose de toute façon ? Je ne suis qu'une _victime_. » déclara-t-il, d'une voix plus forte.

Il s'en foutait si tous les vampires de la salle l'entendaient, il haïssait Sirius.

Le jeune homme brun grimaça sous le terme employé.

« Arrête ça. »

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda-t-il, le sourire méchamment moqueur, d'une voix toujours aussi audible.

Il vit des regards se tourner vers eux. Il sourit. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. L'attention.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui, agrippa fermement son bras et le darda d'un regard furieux et glacé. Il n'avait jamais fixé Remus de cette manière-là auparavant.

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque de son étreinte.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que nous risquons s'ils t'entendent. » Il parlait précipitamment, comme pressé. Il y avait une trace d'angoisse dans sa voix.

Remus éclata de rire. « J'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce n'est pas sur moi que retomberont les ennuis. Va rejoindre ta chère fiancée, Sirius. » fit-il, d'un ton railleur, empoisonné, tout en se levant. « Moi, je me casse. Définitivement. »

Alors qu'il s'emparait vivement de son manteau, il vit le visage soudain livide de Sirius et son expression horrifiée et blessée.

« Qu...quoi ? »

« C'est fini. » dit-il, prenant un plaisir malsain à voir ses traits se décomposer.

Il savait qu'il était cruel, mais il avait trop mal, était trop en colère, trop amer pour le supporter plus longtemps. Il refusait de se laisser avoir ainsi.

Et inconsciemment, une part de lui demandait au vampire « _rattrape-moi »_.

Sirius amorça un mouvement pour le retenir quand il s'éloigna, mais ne bougea pas, l'air incertain et partagé.

Refusant d'y songer plus, il sortit rapidement de l'ambiance enfumée du bar, loin de la musique, loin des mensonges, loin des vampires...loin de Sirius.

Le vent était étonnamment glacé et violent pour un mois de mars et il se surprit à trembler. De froid, de fatigue ou de peine, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être des trois.

Il marchait vite, les derniers événements tournoyant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Sa colère n'était pas encore retombée mais la culpabilité s'était maintenant emparée de lui.

Il était incapable de savoir s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Pas encore.

Une voix douloureusement familière retentit derrière lui : « Rem, attends ! »

Il accéléra le pas. Non. Non, non, non, il ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant.

Mais apparemment l'autre intéressé ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

Bientôt il sentit une main agripper son bras. Il se dégagea encore une fois.

Sa présence lui était insupportable.

« Rem ! Dis-moi que... » tenta le jeune homme brun en essayant de le tourner vers lui.

Sa voix avait des accents désespérés.

« Lâche-moi. » fit-il, refusant de le regarder.

C'était des mots froids, durs, glacés.

Crier aurait eu le même effet.

Mais Sirius tint bon.

« Non ! Je veux... »

« Je m'en fous de ce que tu veux. Laisse-moi. »

Le vampire le lâcha, comme brûlé. Remus ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin, sentant le regard transperçant de Sirius sur sa nuque. Ne pas se retourner, surtout ne pas se retourner.

Il bifurqua à l'angle de la rue mais il avait toujours le sentiment oppressant d'une présence derrière lui. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. La colère l'avait quitté à présent mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter ses décisions, non, pas encore.

Il ne se sentait la force de rien.

Il continuait d'avancer, par automatisme.

_Clak, clak, clak_, faisait son cœur, comme le bruit d'un mécanisme d'horloge cassée.

Quelque chose en lui criait _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » _mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Ses pas le menaient il ne savait où. Il ne savait pas où il était ni quelle heure il était.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais l'amertume et la colère restaient trop fortes, éclipsant de par leur importance tous les regrets qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Il savait qu'il avait agi stupidement, sous un coup de colère. Ça ne lui arrivait presque jamais de perdre le contrôle ainsi, mais, ironiquement, Sirius avait ce drôle de pouvoir sur lui.

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine à la pensée du jeune homme et il le refoula impitoyablement au fond de son esprit.

Faire le vide. Ne penser à rien.

Un brusque coup de vent le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il reconnaissait l'endroit.

Il poussa un soupir, dépité. Même l'esprit ailleurs et tourmenté, c'était là qu'il se tournait au lieu d'errer au hasard. Quelle ironie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sixième étage. La fenêtre était allumée dans le coin.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il avait besoin de parler.

Sans en avoir clairement conscience, il se retrouva devant le perron, monta les quelques marches mais s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

Il hésitait. Entrer directement et risquer de tomber au mauvais moment ou sonner ?

Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

Lily répondit au parlophone au bout de quelques secondes. Au son de sa voix, Remus sut qu'elle était surprise. Il annonça sa présence et la stupeur était claire dans son ton quand elle lui dit de monter.

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'ouverture de la porte et appuya sur le battant pour pénétrer dans le petit hall. Aux teintes ocre, il était étroit et faiblement éclairé d'une lampe au halo jaunâtre. Un ascenseur vert foncé faisait face à la porte d'entrée et à son côté, à moitié caché, se trouvait un escalier en bois. Il choisit de prendre l'escalier.

Arrivé au sixième étage, appartement F, il hésita quelques secondes. Et si Lily était occupée ? Et si James était là ? Et si _il _était là ? Il paniqua intérieurement à cette idée. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le revoir. Pas si vite après leur...altercation.

Il ne put pas hésiter plus longtemps cependant car la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage amical de la jeune femme.

« J'ai entendu tes pas dans le couloir. » expliqua-t-elle devant son air étonné. « Viens, Re. »

Il ne bougea pas. « James est là ? »

« Non. Il...est occupé. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Où est Sirius ? »

Remus serra les mâchoires et évita la question. « Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily acquiesça, clairement intriguée. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et la porte claqua avec un bruit sinistre dans le silence qui régnait entre eux. Il combattit son envie furieuse de fuir l'endroit.

« Où est Sirius ? » répéta-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, assis sur le sofa blanc, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Je...J'ai... » Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?_

Son portable sonna à ce moment-là. Il sursauta de surprise et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant le numéro de Sirius s'afficher. Il hésita entre couper et répondre. Il prit le compromis de laisser sonner.

La main de Lily vint enserrer son poignet.

Remus fut presque surpris de la chaleur de son étreinte.

Il releva le regard vers elle, pour tomber dans ses yeux vert émeraude brûlants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix douce et malgré tout insistante.

Il poussa un long soupir.

« Je...J'ai...en quelque sorte...rompu avec Sirius. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. « Quoi ? »

Remus détourna la tête, gêné.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Sa prise se resserra sur son poignet, presque jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Au souvenir de la raison de leur dispute, sa colère revint. Mais moins violente cependant, teintée d'amertume et de regrets.

« J'ai appris qu'il était...fiancé. »

« Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu as rompu ? » son ton était agacé. Remus en fut vexé.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte sans trop de force mais fermement tout de même.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il ne m'a _rien dit_ ! C'est elle qui m'est tombé dessus, elle voulait que je lui serve de repas ! Sirius était parti faire je-ne-sais-quoi et elle est arrivée tout d'un coup devant moi, m'a charmé, et si Sirius n'était pas revenu...je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est. » Il grimaça. « Ils se sont disputés ma...propriété. Puis elle est partie et c'est seulement quand je lui ai demandé qui était cette fille qu'il m'a répondu qu'elle était sa _fiancée_. » Il secoua la tête, énervé. « Il ne m'aurait jamais rien dit si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée. On s'est disputé et je suis parti en disant que c'était fini. »

Lily resta un long moment silencieuse.

« Tu n'étais pas...sérieux quand tu as dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu as rompu, je veux dire ? »

« Si. » Il hésita. « Je l'étais quand je l'ai dit. Maintenant, je ne sais plus. »

Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

« C'est Sirius ? »

Il acquiesça sans rien dire. Les mots étaient inutiles.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui répondre...il doit s'inquiéter. »

« Laisse-le s'inquiéter, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. » Presque aussitôt, il regretta le fiel de ses mots. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

« Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles mais tu ne trouves pas ta réaction...exagérée ? »

Remus grimaça. Elle trouvait toujours les points sensibles.

« Il n'y a pas juste ça. C'est...il me ment tout le temps, Lil's. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important quand il est parti et il _ne_ _veut pas me le dire_. Chaque fois que le sujet est évoqué, il l'évite ! Il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il rentrait, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a été faire à Paris, qui il a vu, pourquoi il était là-bas...je ne sais absolument _rien_, Lil's ! Et il y a tellement de choses...sa famille, il n'en parle jamais. Comment il vit, même où il vit ! Et là, sa fiancée ! Il...il y a toujours tellement de secrets autour de lui ! C'est...c'est injuste qu'il me cache tout ça alors que...on sort quand même ensemble, merde quoi ! »

Lily se mordit la lèvre, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle devait réfléchir à un problème particulièrement épineux. Elle détourna le regard, essayant de trouver les mots qui apaiseraient son ami.

« Moi non plus je ne suis pas au courant de tout, tu sais. Je crois que tu devrais...accepter certaines choses. Ce sont des vampires après tout, ils n'ont pas les mêmes...codes que nous, on va dire. La réunion était un rassemblement de jeunes nobles, peut-être que c'était purement politique ? Ça ne nous concerne pas, Re. »

Remus secoua la tête, déterminé à exposer ses opinions.

« Oui mais toi, tu as _vu_ sa famille, ils sont au courant de ta relation avec leur fils ! Tu savais qu'il rentrait, tu savais qu'il était avec Sirius, tu savais où il allait. Pas moi ! Personne ne connaît mon existence chez lui, personne ne sait pour _nous_. Et tu ne vas pas me... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se raidit. Un bruit de clés se fit entendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James Potter entrait dans l'appartement.

Son entrée fit pénétrer un courant d'air froid qui les fit frissonner tous les deux, malgré la bonne température qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Les cheveux brun foncé en bataille et les joues légèrement colorées à cause du vent et de la chasse, il scanna rapidement du regard la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent sur Remus. Un moment, celui-ci eut peur que Sirius ne surgisse de derrière son meilleur ami, par la porte encore ouverte.  
Cependant, le vampire la ferma et se dirigea, seul, vers eux, les traits impassibles.

« Remus. » le salua-t-il avec un bref hochement de tête. Le loup-garou lui répondit de même façon.

« Toi, tu es au courant. » fit simplement la jeune femme en direction de son petit ami. Ce dernier lui adressa un bref sourire puis reporta son attention vers Remus.

« Tu ne réponds pas aux appels de Sirius. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. » rajouta James, à sa façon directe de dire les faits. « Et j'aimerais te donner mon avis et un conseil...si tu me le permets. »

« Vas-y. »

« Même si je n'approuve pas totalement ce que Sirius fait – dans le sens, te mentir, je veux dire –, je ne vois honnêtement pas d'autre solution. Attends que je continue avant de m'interrompre. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux pour lui – pour _vous_ – si quelqu'un découvre. Il est déjà très mal vu qu'un vampire se lie à un humain... » Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à Lily. « ...mais c'est triplement pire dans le cas de la famille de Sirius. Et mille fois pire s'ils savaient que tu es un lycan. Tu peux être sûr que Sirius risque le bannissement total au mieux. La torture ou la mort plus vraisemblablement. » Remus remarqua qu'il ne disait pas ce qu'il risquait, _lui_. « Ce qu'il fait sert en fait à te protéger, malgré tout ce que tu peux lui reprocher, reconnais-lui au moins ça. » Il soupira. « J'avoue que t'emmener au Nosturi était vraiment une mauvaise idée...ce bar est infesté de vampires. Mais je suppose qu'il a...plus ou moins "oublié" le risque que tu y courrais. Il est tellement habitué à ta présence qu'il ne se rappelle pas toujours que tu n'es _pas_ un vampire. » Il eut un rire amer. « Je ne veux pas être cruel et dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans ce cercle vicieux...mais c'est tout comme. J'ai moi-même des chances immenses d'avoir une famille extrêmement tolérante et ouverte. La mère de Will a été exilée et chassée pour s'être liée à un humain. Elle a été tuée quelques mois après avoir mis son fils au monde par des nobles qui jugeaient son attitude..._dégradante et intolérable_. » Il grimaça. « Bref. Je me doute que Sirius ne t'a jamais parlé de ça...et je le comprends, encore une fois. C'est pour votre bien qu'il ment, ne lui en veux pas. »

Remus serra les mâchoires. Il détestait admettre ses torts.

« Et pour sa fiancée ? Tu vas encore lui trouver une excuse ? Dire que c'est pour mon bien qu'il ne me l'a pas avoué ? » siffla-t-il, d'un ton venimeux, sans pouvoir retenir les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

Les prunelles de James étincelèrent dangereusement, comme si un feu venait brusquement de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Sa voix était basse et menaçante quand il parla.

« Sache d'abord que je défendrais toujours Sirius. Toujours. Il est mon _frère_. » Le dernier mot avait été dit avec tant de force et de colère qu'un instant, Remus craignit que James ne l'attaque. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se calmer et abaissa les paupières, cherchant visiblement à reprendre le contrôle de lui. Inconsciemment, Remus se déplaça afin de pouvoir plus facilement se lever à l'encontre du vampire au cas où il voulait lui porter un coup, et aussi de manière à pouvoir protéger Lily. Il reprit, au bout de quelques secondes, la voix plus posée mais toujours avec cette tension vibrante sous-entendue.

« Dans toutes les familles aristocratiques il y a des mariages arrangés. Sirius ne l'a pas voulu. Ce n'est qu... »

« Toi aussi ? » coupa brutalement Lily, parlant pour la première fois depuis que James avait commencé à parler à Remus.

« Quoi, moi aussi ? » dit James, clairement surpris.

La jeune femme souffla d'exaspération. « Tu as une fiancée dont j'ignorerais l'existence ? »

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire. « Non ! Non, non, je n'ai absolument aucune...Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Il n'y a pas de mariage arrangé chez moi, mes parents sont complètement contre. Tu aurais dû le comprendre juste à voir comment ma mère t'a accueillie avec enthousiasme dans la famille. »

Comme pour prouver ses propos, il avança rapidement vers la jeune femme toujours assise sur le canapé et lui serra doucement la main. « Que toi. » fit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent, tous deux arboraient un sourire paisible et heureux. Remus en aurait presque été malade. En ce moment, toute idée relative au bonheur et à la sérénité lui était comme étrangère et insupportablement niaise.

James secoua la tête comme pour recouvrer ses esprits et tourna à nouveau son regard vers Remus, beaucoup plus proche de lui cette fois que précédemment. Le jeune homme châtain fut légèrement soulagé de voir que le vampire semblait apaisé.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé au Nosturi mais j'imagine que Sirius n'avait pas l'air excessivement heureux de voir Vitany, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily souffla un commentaire qui devait ressembler à _« Vitany ? Quel nom affreux »_.

Remus acquiesça malgré lui. « En effet. Mais ça aurait pu à voir juste avec le fait que j'avais découvert la vérité. Tu la connais ? »

James éclata de rire. « Tu parles que je la connais ! Depuis qu'ils sont fiancés – depuis que Sirius a seize ans...depuis quatre ans donc –, Sir est obligé de passer une semaine au repère de Cardiff chaque année, pour faire _bonne figure et montrer que l'accord entre les deux familles est effectif_. » Il ricana. « Sirius a toujours détesté s'y rendre seul. Détesté s'y rendre tout court plutôt. J'y suis allé à chaque fois avec lui. Il a toujours tout fait pour déplaire aux deux familles – flirter avec toutes les amies de sa fiancée lors de l'anniversaire de celle-ci alors qu'elle se trouve juste à côté est assez...osé, tu avoueras – mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas semblé les décourager...malgré la fureur des deux mères et de Vitany. » Il secoua la tête. « Bref, il n'a pas _du tout_ l'intention de se marier, crois-moi, surtout que maintenant, tu es là. » Il rit. « Il va encore plus se démener pour annuler le mariage. Peut-être qu'il racontera carrément la vérité, c'est sûr que ça briserait l'accord. » Il secoua la tête. « Et aussi, Rem, si Sirius était d'aussi mauvaise humeur à l'apparition de Vitany, je pense surtout que ça tient du fait que c'est _toi_ qu'elle a essayé de séduire. Sirius est...foutrement possessif et protecteur quand il s'agit de toi. »

Remus haussa un sourcil face au sourire en coin de James mais ne releva pas.

Le silence plana entre eux pendant un moment, avant que la sonnerie du portable de Remus ne retentisse pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Irrité, le jeune homme coupa directement la communication. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment.

« Et c'est vrai...que tu l'as...quitté ? » Le ton de James était soudain circonspect et curieux, comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer.

Remus ne fit qu'hocher la tête en réponse, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Je peux encore une fois te donner mon avis ? »

« Oui. »

James inspira profondément, très sérieux tout d'un coup. Quand il parla, ce fut lentement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots avec attention.

« Je ne pense pas que Sirius survivrait si tu le quittais. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il pourrait...mourir pour toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il est attaché à toi, à quel point tu l'obsèdes. Tu sais...au tout début, j'avais vraiment peur pour lui. J'avais même eu l'intention de l'éloigner de toi à un moment. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant, avec quiconque. Sirius est le genre de personne très indépendante, que personne n'arrive à atteindre ou à blesser. Le voir aussi...bouleversé après votre rencontre m'a effrayé. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il a changé depuis qu'il est avec toi. Sa famille n'est vraiment pas aimable. Les Black sont des gens stricts et froids. Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre eux, peut-être que Sirius te l'a dit, il n'est que le "produit" d'un accouplement entre deux vampires. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre précipitamment. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de lui ou quoique ce soit, je veux juste que tu réalises. Il a toujours dressé des murs autour de lui, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de connaître Sirius Black. Et toi, tu...tu l'as attiré, tu l'as complètement bouleversé, chamboulé. Tu as détruit ses plus profondes convictions et tu as modifié jusqu'à sa nature même. Tu ne te rends pas compte du pouvoir que tu as sur lui, de l'attirance qu'il éprouve. Si tu étais un vampire, je dirais sans hésiter que tu le maintiens sous charme. Il est entièrement dépendant de toi. Il est infernal quand il ne t'a pas vu assez longtemps à son goût, fou quand tu lui en veux. Presque toutes ses humeurs dépendent de toi. Encore maintenant, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer. Votre relation n'est pas...saine. C'est trop fusionnel. Tu le rends dingue, le réduis à néant. Et crois-moi, je le connais comme s'il était une partie de moi-même, il ne va pas bien du tout en ce moment. »

L'inquiétude sur les traits de James était sincère. Et ça, plus que tout, le déboussola.

Il savait qu'il était encore en colère. Mais il savait qu'il regrettait aussi. Il _aimait_ Sirius malgré ses défauts mais il détestait le fait qu'il lui avait menti. Secret était le mot qui caractérisait le mieux leur relation.

Secret sur son existence, secret sur qui il était réellement, secrets sur ce qu'ils étaient réellement, secret pour les autres, secrets pour eux. Il n'y avait que ça, des secrets.

Et il savait que trop de secrets ne pouvait mener qu'à la perte de quelqu'un. La seule question qui importait maintenant était : perdraient-ils ?

* * *

_Atmosphère : albums The Heart of Everything et Mother Earth – Within Temptation / __Lazarus Heart – The 69 Eyes __/ Dance d'Amour __– The 69 Eyes, 29 novembre 2007_

_albums Kehä et Luotisade – Uniklubi, 3 décembre 2007_

_album__ Ave End – Lacrimas Profundere, 10 décembre 2007_

_album DiEversity – Entwine / album One-X – Three Days Grace__, 11 décembre 2007_

_Oasis – Tarja Turunen, 19 décembre 2007_

_Oasis – Tarja Turunen__ / Killing Loneliness – HIM, 20 décembre 2007_

_album My Winter Storm – Tarja Turunen__ / albums Hybrid Theory et Live In Texas – Linkin Park, 21 décembre 2007_

_What I've Done – Linkin Park, 23 décembre 2007_

**Chapitre totalement ré-écrit (ceci est la troisième version) mais je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la fin :/ Le prochain sera du point de vue de Sirius.**

**A l'avance, bonne année à vous tous !**


	23. Chapitre 22

_Chapitre 22_

Trois jours.

Trois jours passés sans aucune nouvelle.

Il allait devenir fou.

Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant ? Qu'avait-il fait de si mal ?

Il avait réessayé de l'appeler, plusieurs fois, et il n'avait pas répondu ni retéléphoné.

Et ses derniers mots, si durs !

_« Laisse-moi__. »_

Il désespérait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le récupérer. Il ne répondait pas aux appels et il doutait que Remus apprécie qu'il fasse irruption dans l'appartement après lui avoir clairement fait comprendre que leur relation était finie.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il ravala le sentiment d'abattement qui le saisit.

Il était perdu.

Et Vitany qui paradait dans le manoir comme une reine ! Elle était enfin admise dans le cercle des adultes et s'en targuait !

Et quand on lui demandait pourquoi elle était venue à Londres, elle répondait « Pour voir mon fiancé » comme si c'était son souhait à lui ! Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rester à Cardiff, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu.

Comme il pouvait la haïr !

C'était de sa faute si Remus refusait de lui parler, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le choisisse _lui_ au lieu de n'importe quelle autre victime ? Attirait-il tous les vampires ?

Cette pensée le glaça. Non, non, non, il refusait ! Remus était à lui et à personne d'autre !

Et soudain, avec une force brutale et violente, les mots du jeune homme lui revinrent en tête.

_« C'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Juste une "chose" ? Un objet que tu peux t'approprier comme bon te semble ? »_

Et peut-être que c'était ça qu'il lui reprochait. De le considérer comme un objet.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel !

Mais peut-être que son attitude s'y prêtait. Oh dieux, non !

Il était paniqué à l'idée que Remus lui en veuille et ne souhaite plus le voir.

Être coupé de lui l'horrifiait.

Il avait _besoin _de lui, il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur.

Le voir était vital, lui parler essentiel, le toucher primordial.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, c'était une vraie drogue, une obsession.

Il gémit de consternation et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait désespérément besoin de lui.

Un coup frappé à sa porte se fit entendre, suivi de deux autres, très caractéristiques.

Il se raidit puis soupira avant de lancer un « Entre » en direction du panneau de bois.

Presque aussitôt, un garçon, plus jeune que lui, entra. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, portant un habit de brocart d'un bordeaux profond, il le fixa quelques instants de ses yeux noirs avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. En voyant la tension qui habitait le corps de Sirius, un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles.

« Je n'ai aucune mauvaise nouvelle, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Inconsciemment, Sirius lâcha un soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux, laissant les muscles qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir bandé se détendre lentement.

Regulus eut un sourire incertain puis se rapprocha de son frère, mal à l'aise.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » s'enquit-il en montrant la place sur le lit à côté de Sirius.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, vaguement surpris de la réserve de son cadet.

« Tu viens pour quoi ? »

Regulus grimaça. « Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, je m'embêtais et...je me posais des...questions. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Des questions ? »

Le jeune vampire acquiesça, un peu embarrassé.

« Sur...ton humain et toi. »

« Oh. » Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui se rappela à lui dans sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement intrigué. Il était surpris que Regulus cherche à savoir quelque chose sur la relation que lui et Remus avaient.

Si leur attitude – presque – cordiale l'un envers l'autre aurait pu paraître déplacée auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Son frère s'était énormément rapproché de lui ces derniers temps. Ces derniers jours pour être franc. Ça c'était passé d'une manière étrange, fortuite presque...

xXx

_« Sirius. » _

_Celui-ci se retourna, surpris, vers son cadet._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Regulus ? »_

_Le jeune vampire tourna la tête à gauche, à droite puis saisit la main de son frère pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que la porte se fermait et que son frère lui adressait la parole en un chuchotis pressé et inquiet :_

_« Je sais. »_

_Sirius haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire moqueur._

_« Tu sais beaucoup de choses, Reg, mais là, vois-tu, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »_

_Celui-ci le fixa d'un oeil agacé._

_« Je sais. Pour ton humain. »_

_Sirius sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines mais il réussit à garder une expression froidement railleuse. Il espérait que Regulus n'avait pas remarqué son hésitation._

_« Mon humain ? Depuis quand j'ai un humain attaché au bout d'une laisse, frérot ? »_

_Sa bouche se tordit d'exaspération._

_« Ne joue__ pas avec moi Sir, je ne suis pas con. »_

_« Non, tu es loin de l'être, c'est juste que tu ne fais pas assez fonctionner ta cervelle indépendamment de la volonté des autres. »_

_« Laisse-moi parler ! »_

_« Tu ne fais que ça depuis le début. »_

_Regulus enserra soudain son poignet avec force, ses doigts fins l'entourant solidement. Sirius tenta de l'écarter, sans succès._

_« Je suis sérieux. Je sais pour celui que tu vois. Je suis au courant que tu as une relation avec un humain. »_

_Sirius sentit la panique l'étreindre._ Non, non, non ! Ça ne pouvait _pas_ arriver, pas maintenant !_Par miracle, il parvint à garder son ton calme et suffisant._

_« Tiens donc ? Et depuis quand les vampires se lient-ils à des humains, Reg ? »_

_Son frère soupira et secoua la tête, faisant voler quelques courtes mèches devant ses yeux._

_«__ Ne me prends pas pour un vampire arriéré – un putain de sang-pur de Black qui plus est. Ne me mens pas, c'est inutile. Je veux juste te dire que si moi je le sais, les autres aussi peuvent être au courant. Tu n'es pas discret Sir, loin de là. Et tu sais que si tu ne fais pas un peu plus attention, ton cher humain risque d'en pâtir. Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on le chasse et toi avec ? »_

_Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et afficha un sourire cynique. Sirius eut soudain l'horrible impression de se trouver face à un double de lui-même, aussi rusé, habile et moqueur. C'était déstabilisant, et loin d'être agréable._

_Il résista un long moment devant l'air sûr de son frère avant de finalement laisser tomber le masque. Il poussa un soupir défaitiste._

_« Ok. Comment tu as su ? »_

_Le sourire de Regulus s'élargit__ devant sa victoire. Il avait réussi à faire plier son indomptable aîné._

_«__ Vitany. Elle est rentrée furieuse de sa première chasse, te maudissant et jurant à tout va que tu n'étais qu'un horrible goujat dégoûtant. »_

_Sirius grimaça._

_« Charmant portrait. »_

_«__ Elle a aussi précisé que tu étais une aberration de la nature et qu'elle ferait tout pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. Te faire changer de trottoir pour reprendre ses mots. »_

_« Très subtile cette fille. »_

_Regulus ricana._

_«__ Tu ne l'es pas non plus Sirius. Quelle idée de t'afficher ainsi ! Plein de vampires ont vu cette scène ! »_

_« Comment ça, "plein" ? »__ s'enquit-il, tendu, sans réussir à cacher son inquiétude._

_«__ Lucius s'est fait un plaisir de raconter au petit salon du premier étage ce qu'il en était de ton choix de victimes et de ton incapacité à tenir tranquille ta future femme. Et surtout ta piètre performance de charme vu que ta proie t'a échappée. »_

_Regulus eut un sourire moqueur et Sirius grimaça._

_«__ Tu es trop Black pour ton propre bien, Reg. »_

_«__ Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Sir. »_

_Les mêmes sourires narquois et complices._

_« Tu me surprends Regulus. »_

_«__ Tu m'as trop souvent sous-estimé Sirius. »_

_Un sourire tordit la bouche de l'aîné des Black._

_Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Le premier depuis très longtemps._

_«__ Comment on a pu en venir à ça ? » demanda soudain Sirius._

_« L'âge. »__ répondit Regulus en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était sans importance. « J'étais trop jeune pour toi, tu t'es tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre, ton côté rebelle s'est accentué et on s'est éloigné. » Alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il ajouta : « Il est trop tard pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu et de toute façon, le mal est déjà fait. » Un soupir. « Mais revenons au problème dont on parlait en premier lieu. Fais plus attention Sirius ou tu auras vraiment des ennuis. »_

_Un sourire amer tordit ses lèvres._

_«__ C'est facile, il refuse de me parler pour l'instant. »_

_Regulus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, surpris._

_«__ Pourquoi ? »_

_«__ Vitany. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais fiancé. Il l'a mal pris. »_

_« Ca fait combien de temps ? »_

_« Un peu plus de deux mois. »_

_«__ Finalement, tu es plus doué que je ne l'aurais crû. »_

_«__ Merci bien Reg. »_

_Un éclat de rire. Regulus secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé._

_«__ Je ne peux pas te juger et te dire que ce que tu fais est stupide, interdit et mal. » Son sourire ironique disait pourtant qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. « Mais sache que...si tu as un problème, je ferais de mon mieux pour te couvrir...dans la mesure de mon possible. Je ne promets rien, sois en bien conscient. »_

_« Fin stratège. »_

_« Pas un Black pour rien. »_

_Un sourire._

_« En effet. »_

xXx

Regulus tritura machinalement ses doigts.

« Je...je sais que ça va paraître très stupide mais...ne te moque pas de moi, d'accord ? » fit-il en essayant de cacher son embarras.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi se moquerait-il de lui ?

Puis il réalisa que c'était l'attitude qu'il aurait adoptée...avant. Il y avait juste trois jours. Il ne put empêcher une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait été odieux avec son frère.

« D'accord. Vas-y, demande-moi. » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Regulus le lui retourna, en un peu plus chancelant néanmoins.

« Je me demandais...c'est...comment de...de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un ? »

Le mot "amour" était presque tabou dans leur famille.

Sirius grimaça légèrement.

« Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je... » fit précipitamment son frère, en remarquant son expression.

« Non, non, c'est rien, c'est juste que...en ce moment, ça ne va pas trop fort, tu vois ? »

Regulus hocha la tête, contrit et marmonna un rapide « désolé ».

Sirius réfléchit soigneusement aux mots qui conviendraient. Il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer.

« Disons que c'est...étrange. C'est comme...de l'amitié mais en beaucoup plus fort. Non...en fait, c'est très différent de l'amitié. » se rattrapa-t-il en songeant à James. « C'est...c'est quelque chose qui t'attire, irrésistiblement vers quelqu'un. Tu ne vois, ne penses qu'à lui. Ça devient une obsession. C'est...tellement puissant que tu ne peux rien faire contre, c'est comme si tu voulais nager à contre courant mais que le fleuve t'emportait, tu vois ? » Regulus hocha la tête. « Et ça fait mal...horriblement mal quand ce n'est pas réciproque. » Il eut une grimace amère. « Ça peut te faire commettre des folies, te faire changer du tout au tout, juste pour plaire à cette personne. Tu serais prêt à tout pour elle. Absolument tout. Sacrifier tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu as juste pour pouvoir l'avoir un peu plus, elle. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends...C'est difficile à expliquer. » s'excusa-t-il.

Regulus lui fit un léger sourire. « Non, c'est bon, je comprends. »

Sirius reprit : « Et ça te transporte, complètement. C'est formidable quand tu as enfin réussi à...être avec elle, disons. Tu te dis que plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Que tout ce qu'il y avait avant ne compte pas, que ta vie commence _maintenant_. » Il eut un léger sourire. « Être loin de lui est une torture, tu sais ? J'ai parfois l'impression de perdre l'esprit quand il n'est pas près de moi. C'est mon oxygène, lui qui me permet de vivre. Il est ma raison de vivre. »

Il s'arrêta, choqué par ses propres mots. Il n'avait jamais songé à Remus ainsi...jusqu'à présent. Quelque chose était irrévocablement en train de changer mais il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi.

Regulus sembla remarquer son trouble et posa avec hésitation une main sur son épaule.

« Sir...ça va ? »

Son frère lui fit un pauvre sourire. « Oui...oui, ça va. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai mal en ce moment. » Il eut un rire cassé. « Je ne veux pas que ça finisse. Jamais. Et je ferais tout pour lui, absolument tout. » Il se prit la tête entre les mains. « Et en même temps, je le comprends. Je sais que c'est mal de lui mentir mais il y a tout simplement des choses qu'il ne _peut pas_ savoir. Je sais que j'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais fiancé mais...ça me paraissait tellement sans intérêt. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en serait aussi préoccupé. Pour moi, il y a juste _lui_ qui compte, les autres ne valent rien. Mais il ne comprend pas. Il ne me croit pas. Je ne représente pas autant pour lui que ce qu'il est pour moi. » Rire amer. « Il y en a eu d'autres comme moi. Et il y en aura sûrement d'autres encore. Je n'en suis qu'un parmi tout ceux-là. Je n'ai même pas de valeur particulière. Je suis juste moins commode. Je ne peux pas être avec lui en plein jour, je ne peux pas rester tout le temps avec lui au risque de lui sauter dessus, je ne peux pas me passer de me nourrir d'autres pour lui. Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il fait avec moi. Il pourrait trouver tellement mieux. Quelqu'un qui ne pète pas un câble et manque de tuer juste parce qu'il est jaloux. Quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de le dévorer toutes les deux minutes. Quelqu'un qui ne lui ment pas sans arrêt. Quelqu'un qui puisse être sans danger pour lui, qui puisse... » Il cala sur le mot. « ...l'_aimer_ comme il devrait l'être. » Il s'arrêta, secoua la tête et éclata d'un rire amer . « Je ne suis qu'un putain de crétin égoïste. »

Regulus se mordit la lèvre, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il voyait bien la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Sirius mais ne savait que faire pour y remédier. Pendant un moment, il se maudit d'être un vampire.

Hésitant, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Celui-ci sursauta violemment et tourna un regard abasourdi et choqué vers lui. Précipitamment et en rougissant, il recula, s'excusant de son geste. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'agir ainsi ? Il était un vampire, un Black. Il n'était pas censé consoler les gens !

Sirius eut une mine triste.

« On fait pitié, hein ? On est même pas capables de montrer des sentiments. »

Il secoua la tête puis se rapprocha de son frère et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Regulus se figea dans l'étreinte. Un moment, son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'enlaçait.

Un peu maladroitement, il rendit son accolade à Sirius. La sensation était étrange. Et nouvelle.

« Je suis désolé, Reg. Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit et fait. Désolé d'avoir été aussi cruel avec toi, tu ne le méritais pas. » lui souffla son frère.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud rouler sur ses joues. Avec stupéfaction, il remarqua qu'il pleurait. Un goût métallique, rouillé et salé toucha ses lèvres. Du sang.

Au bout d'un moment, la pression des bras de Sirius autour de lui se relâcha et il fut déstabilisé du brutal sentiment de perte qu'il en ressentit.

« Mêmes nos étreintes sont glacées, c'est comme si nous étions déjà morts. » fit-il avec un rire cassé.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'affliction de son frère, Regulus se jeta à son cou et l'enserra avec une force presque meurtrissante, enfouissant la tête dans son épaule pour cacher ses larmes.

« Je ferai tout pour t'aider, Sirius. Je te le jure. »

Dans le silence et le froid qui régnaient dans la chambre se révélèrent les vestiges d'un ancien lien entre eux. Un lien abîmé par le temps, usé par la fatigue et l'incompréhension, distendu par l'éloignement, fragilisé par les répliques cinglantes et les remarques acerbes, mais un lien présent tout de même.

Ils étaient du même sang.

Ils étaient frères.

* * *

Accoudé au bar d'un pub dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, il fixait la piste, essayant de repérer une potentielle victime entre les formes mouvantes qu'il apercevait entre les faisceaux lumineux. Ces flashs de lumière lui donnaient mal à la tête, lui tournaient les sens, mais il devait s'en accommoder s'il voulait chasser.

Il y avait des tas de jeunes à cette soirée, autant de junkies que de stupides écervelés.

_C'est un bar à vampire, __bande de crétins_, avait-il envie de leur dire alors qu'il buvait lentement sa bière avec un sourire désabusé.

_Même pas foutus de reconnaître un buveur de san__g quand ils l'ont en face d'eux. Pathétique._

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le siège vide à sa gauche. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une deuxième personne se posa à sa droite mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien choisir leur place librement, non ?

Mais un regard fixe posé sur sa nuque l'agaça et il résista à l'envie brutale de se retourner et de foudroyer l'opportun du regard. Ce n'aurait pas été une attitude tout à fait normale.

L'homme à sa gauche fit un signe au barman. Sirius supposa que c'était pour passer commande.

Le barman acquiesça, lança une instruction à un de ses garçons qui se dépêcha d'aller filer dans un coin derrière le bar.

Aussitôt, le volume de la musique augmenta.

Sirius grimaça. Encore cette foutue techno qui lui cassait les oreilles !

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière et l'homme à sa droite sortit un petit flacon et l'ouvrit. Presque aussitôt, une odeur désagréable s'en échappa. Elle agressa ses narines et le fit suffoquer. Il tenta de s'éloigner de la senteur et se pencha un peu en arrière pour trouver un courant d'air frais.

Un serveur inattentionné le bouscula et le verre brisé qu'il ramenait écorcha Sirius au passage.

Ce bout de verre était sacrément aiguisé ! Il avait transpercé avec une facilité déconcertante la fine chemise qu'il portait et légèrement entaillé sa peau. Sa blessure se refermait déjà d'elle-même.

Il soupira et lança un regard noir au pauvre serveur qui se répandait en milles excuses auprès de lui.

Il lui lança un acide « Faîtes plus attention la prochaine fois » avant de détourner la tête.

Mais l'odeur l'assaillit de nouveau et il eut l'impression que les sonorités bourrines de la musique qui passait avaient encore doublé de volume. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Il eut une grimace et se décida à partir. Il ne saurait pas supporter ça une soirée entière.

Il vida son verre, paya la note en vitesse, enfila son manteau et sortit précipitamment du bar.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il fut à l'air libre. La musique lui parvenait en un volume assourdi et seules lui parvenaient les effluves d'essence, de goudron, de cigarette, de vapeurs chimiques et autres.

Résigné, il choisit de se rendre dans un autre bar. Il ne s'était pas encore nourri cette nuit.

Il marchait depuis cinq minutes dans les ruelles sombres et vides de Londres quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Un homme encapuchonné, pelotonné dans son manteau, avançait tranquillement derrière lui pour sa promenade nocturne. Rien d'inquiétant.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et essaya de se rappeler un pub dans le voisinage. Malheureusement, aucun ne lui venait en tête et le plus proche se trouvait à un quart d'heure de là.

La soif le tiraillait.

Oh et puis, au pire des cas, il prendrait ce passant pour victime et voilà !

Mais il n'entendait plus les pas de l'homme derrière lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, intrigué, pour ne voir que du vide derrière lui.

D'accord, il avait peut-être halluciné finalement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans cette rue.

Mais alors qu'il continuait sa marche, il remarqua une ombre qui se profilait au bout du chemin, entourée de brume, lui donnant un air fantomatique.

Une sueur froide lui coula le long de l'échine.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis, d'un coup, un sifflement atroce retentit et faillit lui déchirer les tympans.

Il poussa involontairement un léger cri de douleur et porta les mains à ses oreilles, par réflexe.

Mais le sifflement ne s'arrangeait pas et devenait insupportable. Puis, l'odeur, l'odeur de tout à l'heure revint avec force, envahit ses narines, l'étouffant presque.

Il avait été pris au piège.

Il sentit un coup dans son dos, un autre dans le creux de ses genoux le fit tomber à terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever ou même de réagir qu'un autre atterrit sur sa tête.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa avant qu'une rage froide ne s'empare de lui.

Il ne se laisserait pas attraper, jamais !

Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, on lui appliqua quelque chose sur le visage et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le réveiller il y avait à peine une seconde quand il ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était blanche, trop blanche. Trop lumineuse. Il ferma les paupières par pur réflexe.

Il entendit un rire puis une voix grave dire : « Il est réveillé. »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur deux yeux noirs moqueurs.

« Bonjour, bonjour jeune homme. » l'accueillit-on.

Sirius avait la bouche pâteuse.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme recula et fit mine d'être surpris.

« Nous ? Nous faisons partie d'une organisation qui se charge de chasser les vermines comme toi mon grand. »

Sirius eut une grimace au mot "vermine".

« Et quel genre de vermine suis-je ? »

L'homme eut un sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Nous sommes au courant tu sais ? Nous ne sommes pas comme les humains que tu peux si facilement berner, Sirius. »

Il avait beau lutter, il était incapable de mobiliser toute sa concentration en un seul point. Ses sens étaient chamboulés et il avait perdu toute notion d'espace et de temps. Néanmoins, un coin de son esprit embrouillé réussit à noter que l'homme connaissait son nom avec une vague surprise.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et il répondit :

« Nous avons un dossier pour presque chaque vampire adulte de cette ville. Inutile de dire que nous connaissons beaucoup de détails sur toi, cher Mr. Black. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » marmonna Sirius, clignant des yeux tellement la lumière le blessait. Tout fonctionnait au ralenti en lui.

On l'avait drogué.

« Oh, te rayer de la carte. Et peut-être que nos chercheurs te disséquerons aussi, il faudra voir s'ils trouvent que tu es un spécimen intéressant. Je crois savoir qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu un gars de pure souche. »

Sirius renifla de mépris. « Allez vous faire foutre avec vos idées tordues. »

« Hm, donc ce qu'on disait sur le côté rebelle était vrai. Bien, je note, je note. »

Cependant il ne bougeait pas. Alors seulement, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à une plaque métallique verticale et que ses poignets, cou, taille, et pieds étaient liés à cette même plaque. Il testa la solidité des matériaux. Non, décidément trop solides.

« Impossible de t'échapper mon garçon, cette table a été conçue spécialement pour les vampires. »

Sirius roula des yeux. Il fallait qu'il essaie d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. Une bonne comédie pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie, ou au moins lui accorder quelques minutes supplémentaires.

« Et si vous me disiez qui vous êtes et que vous arrêtiez ce ton condescendant ? Ça m'agace. »

« Parfait monseigneur, cela vous plaît-il plus ainsi ? »

« Je ne prétends pas au titre de seigneur mais je préfère, merci. »

Il eut un sourire moqueur et une lueur amusée, teintée de frustration, passa dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant, si vous pouviez me détacher et me laisser partir, ce serait parfait. »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Tut tut tut, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, toi. Le chef n'est pas encore arrivé. »

« Je n'ai pas très envie de le voir. »

« Oh, ce serait si impoli de lui refuser cette entrevue. »

« J'ai été mal élevé, excusez-moi. »

« Je vous pardonne, cher ami. Mais dîtes-moi, n'auriez-vous pas soif ? »

Touché.

« Du tout. »

« Pourtant mes hommes ne vous ont pas vu vous nourrir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de sang tout le temps. » mentit Sirius.

« Aussi jeune et ayant déjà acquis un tel degré d'indépendance ? J'en doute. »

« Je suis meilleur que vous ne le supposez. »

Sciemment, Sirius lui fit un sourire qui découvrit ses crocs.

« Jolies dents. »

« Merci bien. »

« Mais votre tentative d'intimidation est ratée. »

« Ce n'en était pas une. » répondit-il, toujours en souriant.  
A présent, il parvenait à distinguer la présence de quatre autres hommes dans la pièce.

Aurait-il le temps de tous les tuer ?

Mais il ne sut jamais combien de temps il aurait dû attendre ce fameux chef.

La fenêtre avait déjà volé en éclats.

* * *

_Atmosphère :__album Love Metal – HIM, 6 octobre 2007_

_album Filthy Notes for Frozen Hearts –__ Lacrimas Profundere, 7 octobre 2007_

_Bye Bye Beautiful - Nightwish, 23 octobre 2007_

_Pretty In Scarlet – Guano Apes, 16 décembre 2007_

**C'est...effrayant de voir la régularité avec laquelle je publie x.x**

**Ce chapitre a été écrit de manière très aléatoire, il s'agit en fait d'idées et de passages écrits pêle-mêle et mis ensemble. Comme vous le remarquerez peut-être, il a été écrit il y a pas mal de temps mais en éternelle maniaque que je suis (mais uniquement pour mes fics), je dois l'avoir relu et corrigé au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois...J'espère que ça en valait la peine !**

**Merci à Mi, qui a reviewé au chap14 et qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire sur des chasseurs de vampires ;)**

**Sorn**


	24. Chapitre 23

_Chapitre 23_

Il eut vaguement conscience qu'on le détachait. Son corps retomba sur son libérateur sans qu'il parvienne à retrouver son équilibre.

Il vit fugitivement le visage de son frère dans la lumière aveuglante et blanche des néons, concentré et effrayé.

« Reg ? » articula-t-il difficilement, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Il était épuisé.

Les traits de son cadet exprimèrent le soulagement l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'exprime d'un ton urgent.

« File Sirius ! James t'attend en bas, dépêche-toi ! »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Regulus le prit par le bras et le poussa vers la fenêtre brisée, en lui murmurant pardon.

Sirius ne comprit la raison de ce mot qu'une fois que son corps voltigea dans les airs.

Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez vif et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le toit de la voiture au bas de l'immeuble. Une douleur aiguë parcourait son dos.

Une voix familière se fit entendre près de son oreille gauche.

« Sirius ? Sirius, tu m'entends ? Sirius, il faut se dépêcher, vite ! »

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage anxieux de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il n'avait pas toutes ses facultés physiques, finit par passer ses bras autour de lui et le descendit le plus doucement et rapidement possible du toit de la voiture, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux protestations de douleur de Sirius.

Hébété par la souffrance, le vampire se laissa faire, à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il sentit vaguement James le déposer sur le siège passager et démarrer en trombe dans les rues étroites de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce qui... » marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Tu as été pris en chasse. Un vampire a dit qu'il avait vu des hommes t'assommer et t'emmener dans leur fourgon. Dès qu'il l'a su, Regulus s'est précipité à ta recherche. »

Un brusque éclair de lucidité le traversa.

« Reg ! James, il faut y retourner ! Reg est tout seul, il n'y arrivera jamais, il n'a aucune expérience, il... »

La panique l'envahit.

Le jeune homme brun le coupa.

« Non. Il m'a ordonné de ne pas retourner le chercher et de d'abord t'emmener au manoir. Je retournerai là-bas dès que tu seras en sécurité. »

La colère de Sirius explosa.

« James, on ne peut pas le laisser ! Ramène-moi là-bas ! Je refuse que mon frère se fasse capturer à ma place ! James, retourne là-bas ! »

Son meilleur ami sembla hésiter deux secondes mais se reprit rapidement.

« Non. Je te ramène, je vais l'aider après. »

Sirius bouillonnait de rage.

« JAMES, RAMENE-MOI LA-BAS ! »

James lui lança un regard dur et glacé.

« _Non._ Regulus voulait t'aider, j'agis selon sa volonté alors maintenant tu te la fermes ! Plus vite on arrivera, plus vite je pourrais retourner aider ton frère ! »

Sa fureur retomba aussitôt.

Il aurait voulu protester, crier, frapper même. Comment James pouvait-il laisser son frère ainsi, seul, sans défense ?

Mais il était tellement épuisé, la tête lui tournait.

Peu à peu, contre sa propre volonté, il replongea dans sa torpeur et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Des éclats de voix et des cris le réveillèrent. Il sentit qu'on le secouait par l'épaule.

« Sir, Sir, réveille-toi ! »

Il percevait la voix comme si elle venait de loin, de très loin. Il voulut voir qui l'appelait mais ses paupières restèrent fermement closes.

Il sentit ensuite qu'on l'empoignait sans ménagement par le col de sa chemise. Un souffle glacé balaya son visage.

« Traître à ton sang, réveille-toi ! Sale petit arrogant, je t'ordonne de me répondre ! »

Il fut encore plus violemment secoué et ses yeux voletèrent pour s'ouvrir sur le beau visage déformé par la haine de sa mère. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si noirs étaient maintenant d'un bleu électrique et lançaient des éclairs. Ses ongles acérés s'enfonçaient dans la chair fragile de sa gorge. Il suffoquait.

« Dis-moi où est Regulus, dis-le moi ! »

Hébété, il vit tous les vampires rassemblés autour d'eux. James le fixait, atterré, en retrait, sa petite sœur, Sylvia, à son côté, ses grands yeux bleus limpides écarquillés de peur et sa petite main serrée étroitement sur celle de son frère. Le maître d'armes, Constantinus, les regardait, à la fois désapprobateur et désolé. Son père, à sa gauche, le maintien droit et raide, le physique semblable au sien, avait le visage fermé, les lèvres serrées. D'autres vampires affichaient des sourires moqueurs ou des mines empreintes de pitié et de tristesse. Il croyait même entendre la voix de Vitany, quelque part derrière eux. Que s'était-il passé ?

Une violente gifle le ramena à sa mère.

« Réponds-moi ! » Sa voix haineuse avait des accents désespérés.

Lentement, sa précédente phrase pénétra son esprit. _« Dis-moi où est Regulus, dis-le moi ! »_

« Reg... » émit-il faiblement, la voix cassée. Des taches blanches lui apparurent devant les yeux.

Sa mère amorça un mouvement pour le frapper à nouveau mais la main ferme de son mari retint son bras. Stupéfaite, elle tourna son regard vers lui. Orion secoua lentement la tête et le visage de sa femme se décomposa à vue d'œil. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius vit sa mère pleurer.

A travers ses sanglots, il put néanmoins entendre les mots hachés qu'elle lui adressait. « Mon fils ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, Sirius ? Mon fils ! Dis-moi où il est...Dis-moi où est Regulus... »

La gorge nouée, la scène lui revint soudain en mémoire. Le bar, les chasseurs, l'interrogatoire et...et son frère et James venus le délivrer...Regulus était encore là-bas...Regulus était en danger !

Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque, surprenant tous les vampires amassés autour de lui et un moment, sa vision tangua. Il mourait de soif.

« James ! James, où est-il ? »

Il chancela jusqu'à son meilleur ami, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il devait savoir, tout de suite !

Le regard désolé que lui lança James lui broya le cœur.

« Ils étaient partis quand je suis revenu. Je suis désolé Sirius, tellement désolé... »

Il refusait d'écouter, refusait la vérité. Non, Regulus allait revenir, il en était sûr !

D'un pas titubant, il écarta tous les aristocrates sur son chemin et dévala les escaliers aussi vite que son état de faiblesse lui permettait.

« Sirius, où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui parvint la voix affolée de James, qui le suivait de près. Son bras le retint.

« Chercher mon frère. »

« Mais tu ne sais même pas où...j'ai déjà cherché partout, Sir, ils ne sont plus là ! »

La tristesse et la pitié dans son ton l'écoeuraient. Sirius lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je le retrouverai. »

* * *

Animé d'une rage et d'une détermination brûlante, il parcourait les rues de Londres, tous les sens en éveil, cherchant après une trace des chasseurs.

Il avançait méthodiquement, retraçant tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru en début de soirée, du bar jusqu'à la ruelle où il avait été emmené puis de l'entrepôt jusqu'au manoir.

Les traces s'évanouissaient avec la voiture. Il n'avait aucune empreinte fraîche pour les repérer.

En désespoir de cause, il retourna à l'entrepôt, arme au poing, s'attendant à tout moment à être attaqué.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il était encore dans un état de faiblesse assez prononcé malgré le sang qu'il avait absorbé un peu plus tôt. Il lui restait encore environ trois heures avant le lever du soleil. Serait-ce assez pour retrouver Regulus ? Son estomac se tordit d'appréhension à cette pensée.

Il secoua la tête. Il devait agir méticuleusement, ne laisser aucun indice lui échapper, ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et lui faire perdre son sang froid. Il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Faire le vide dans sa tête.

Une fois totalement maître de lui-même, il remonta la pente qui le menait au petit entrepôt où il avait été enfermé plus tôt. La panique l'étreignit sans raison apparente.

Le lieu l'angoissait. Il s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Plus il montait les escaliers, plus son envie de fuir se faisait pressante. _Danger !_ criait son esprit, mais il fit taire les mises en garde, décidé à retrouver son frère, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Parvenu au cinquième étage, un fort sentiment de malaise le prit. Il avait envie de vomir.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire était ouverte, comme si les chasseurs s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il revienne. L'air froid entrait par bourrasques à travers la fenêtre brisée.

Le sol était fait de carrelage blanc. Des débris de verre jonchaient le parterre. Et, Sirius le remarqua avec horreur, des seringues contenant Dieu seul savait quoi. Les tubes fluorescents continuaient d'illuminer la pièce de leur lumière blanche et crue. Les murs, eux aussi, étaient d'un blanc immaculé. L'air puait l'éther diéthylique et le suffoquait. Une étincelle et tout exploserait. Il fut au moins soulagé de voir que la pièce était dans un bon état. Il n'y avait pas eu d'utilisation d'arme à feu.

Il s'avança vers la plaque métallique où il avait été attaché quelques heures auparavant. Près d'elle se trouvait une petite table où étaient disposés pinces, burettes, scalpels, seringues et autres objets. Sirius remarqua même quelques fioles de sang.

Priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de celui de son frère, le vampire se rapprocha de la plaque. Les liens qui l'avaient enserré étaient en cuir, en cuir étonnamment solide. Sûrement une manipulation chimique pour le rendre plus résistant. Désormais, ils pendaient lamentablement, déchiquetés par l'instrument que Regulus avait utilisé, Dieu seul savait lequel.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il le remarqua.

Le mot.

Un vulgaire bout de papier, accroché à la sangle, hâtivement rédigé. Il était légèrement déchiré, un peu tâché. Une vieille feuille de récupération.

_Sirius Black. _

_Si tu reviens ici, sache que nous avons ton frère. Il ne s'est pas bien défendu mais à sa décharge, je dirais qu'il était jeune et inexpérimenté. _

_N'espère pas le retrouver, ni lui, ni nous. Nous avons de puissants alliés et à l'heure où tu lis ce mot, nous avons déjà quitté la ville depuis un bon moment. A défaut de t'avoir toi, nous avons eu un autre vampire de pure souche, ça compense ta perte. Je t'en remercie au nom de tous les chercheurs qui se feront une joie de disséquer son cadavre. Tu feras avancer nos connaissances sur votre métabolisme et nous aideras à élaborer de meilleures manières de vous éliminer._

_Adresse nos sincères condoléances à tes parents et surtout, n'oublie pas que nous savons tout sur toi. Tu nous reverras._

Entre ses mains, le mot tremblait.

Il envoya un féroce coup de poing à la table et eut la satisfaction de voir une déformation dans le métal.

La fureur et la haine avaient pris possession de son corps et de son esprit, annihilant toute pensée rationnelle. Ils avaient osé.

Il devait les retrouver. Il devait retrouver Regulus.

Il refusait de croire que son frère était mort. Regulus était peut-être inexpérimenté mais il était intelligent et il bénéficiait du même entraînement d'armes que lui. Il avait toutes ses chances pour survivre, ce n'était que du bluff.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la pièce, au cas où un détail lui aurait échappé. Tout indice, même d'apparence insignifiante, pouvait se révéler d'une importance capitale s'il voulait retrouver les chasseurs.

Il nota dans un coin un petit tableau. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit et inspecta le prospectus.

C'était une liste. Une liste de noms. Tous les vampires que les chasseurs avaient réussi à attraper jusqu'à présent.

Aucun d'eux n'était familier à Sirius. Sûrement de jeunes mordus ou des bâtards. Ils avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu de vampire de pure souche.

Il avait envie d'y mettre le feu mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Juste une petite flamme et le bâtiment volerait en éclats. Or, il avait besoin de récolter tout ce qui était susceptible de l'aider.

Mais il n'y avait presque plus rien. Les chasseurs avaient pris soin d'emporter le plus d'effets possible en partant. Il ne restait que des vieilles douilles, des flacons vides et un talkie-walkie cassé. Bref, rien qui ne puisse l'aider.

Les armes étaient apparemment humaines et les douilles étaient normales. Les flacons ne contenaient pas cette insupportable odeur qui l'avait rendu malade au bar et nulle trace de l'instrument qu'ils utilisaient pour assourdir les vampires.

Il n'avait aucune trace, aucune piste.

Rien. Absolument rien pour retrouver son frère.

Accablé, il s'effondra à genoux au sol.

Il avait échoué.

* * *

_« Tu ne me demandes pas son nom ? »_

_« Non. »_

_La réponse était catégorique, sûre, le sourire de Regulus, assuré et tranquille._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un demi-sourire._

_« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Au cas où on m'interroge sur toi, je ne pourrais pas répondre, même si je le voulais. »_

* * *

Il se recroquevilla lentement en position fœtale. Son arme était à côté de lui, posée sur le carrelage froid. Le contact glacé de la pierre ne faisait qu'aggraver les violents tremblements qui agitaient son corps.

* * *

_« Sirius ? »_

_« Hm ? »_

_« Tu n'as jamais pensé au danger que tu courrais en étant avec lui ? »_

_« Non, je pensais plutôt au danger que lui courrait avec moi. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Moi, j'y pense. Tout le temps. »_

* * *

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et il resserra ses bras autour de lui, tentant vainement de se protéger contre un ennemi invisible.

Une tâche rouge tomba sur le carrelage.

Les vampires pleuraient du sang.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, il fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les derniers mots de James résonnaient encore dans sa tête, aussi clairement que s'il les répétait devant lui.

_Votre relation n'est pas...saine. C'est trop fusionnel._

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il évitait Sirius. Il n'avait pas répondu aux premiers appels et puis, le vampire avait fini par abandonner. Apparemment il avait pris le « Laisse-moi » très au sérieux.

Il avait crû que Sirius serait à l'appartement quand il rentrerait – Sirius avait toujours été d'un naturel très obstiné – mais non, il n'y était pas. Et ça l'avait attristé plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Renonçait-il si facilement ?

Il avait conscience que son attitude était puérile et ridicule. Excessive. Mais...il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui mente et Sirius était le mensonge incarné.

Il savait qu'il devrait faire le premier pas – d'après James, son meilleur ami était dans un état limite dépressif – mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il refusait de se laisser avoir. Question de fierté.

Malheureusement, Lily lui avait fait judicieusement remarquer que, bien que au courant que son ex le trompait, il n'avait rien fait. Alors pourquoi réagir aussi violement avec Sirius ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Peut-être parce qu'il était _vraiment_ attaché au vampire. Peut-être parce que pour lui, ça signifiait plus qu'un amour passager.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un savait pour sa nature, l'acceptait et cherchait à l'aider. Pour la première fois, il ne devait plus mentir et pouvait être enfin tel qu'il était.

Peut-être que c'était ce déséquilibre qui le dérangeait. Il ne cachait rien à Sirius mais lui, gardait beaucoup trop de réserves sur certains sujets. Et ça l'énervait et le blessait.

Dans ses anciennes relations, il y avait toujours eu place pour le mensonge car, au plus profond de lui, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait tout simplement pas dire la vérité sans être rejeté en conséquence. Mais là où il avait espéré l'honnêteté et la franchise, sa relation se révélait encore plus complexe et mensongère. Et c'était cette déception qui le menait à autant en vouloir à Sirius. Parce qu'il avait espéré quelque chose de sérieux et de sincère et qu'il n'en ressortait que des illusions.

Il soupira et roula sur le côté.

Mauvaise idée. Le vide dans le lit ne faisait que cruellement lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait.

Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable.

Pourquoi devait-il _toujours_ prendre de mauvaises décisions ?

Sirius lui manquait. Affreusement.

Il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller et, inconsciemment, inhala l'odeur qui y était imprégnée. Celle de Sirius.

Le vampire avait pris une telle place dans son existence en si peu de temps que ça l'effrayait.

Ça faisait trois ou quatre jours qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir. Toute la nuit durant, il restait allongé dans son lit, le plus souvent encore habillé, à ruminer ses pensées qui pour la plupart du temps tournaient toujours autour du même sujet. Encore et toujours Sirius.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Les propos de James l'avaient troublé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Sirius n'avait jamais été très éloquent, il ne révélait pas grand-chose de sa vie privée et il aurait dû comprendre ça. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été pareil avec les autres ?

Mais encore une fois, Sirius n'était _pas_ comme les autres. Il était différent, et à bien des égards.

Il savait que si le vampire n'avait pas persévéré, il n'y aurait jamais rien eu d'autre entre eux qu'une nuit à mettre sur le compte de l'ivresse et du chagrin. En quelque sorte, Sirius lui avait permis de vider sa rancœur et de trouver un réconfort artificiel dans la chaleur d'une étreinte. Mais lui ou un autre aurait tout aussi bien servi à cette fin. Sirius n'avait été _utile_ que le temps d'un soir, il n'avait jamais cherché plus et il en avait clairement conscience. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cet événement avait pris de telles proportions ? Il n'en savait rien. Sirius aurait dû le tuer cette nuit-là mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait cherché qu'une victime pour assouvir sa soif de sang. Lui, avait voulu trouver le réconfort et l'oubli dans l'alcool. Il l'avait trouvé dans un être dépourvu de sentiments et d'attaches, exempt de toutes les souffrances qu'il ressentait à cause d'un homme qu'il aimait et qui avait fini par le tromper. Peut-être avaient-ils été faits pour se rencontrer, qui sait ? Son cœur était trop lourd et celui de Sirius, mort. D'une certaine manière ils s'équilibraient. Tout ce qu'il y avait de _trop_ en lui, Sirius l'avait pris et l'avait fait sien. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose mais...il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, les dégâts étaient déjà faits.

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit violemment de ses pensées. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil. Cinq heures et demie. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il tenait le téléphone entre ses mains. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Après un soupir, il décrocha.

« Allô ? »

La réponse de Sirius fusa, violente et brusque.

« REM ! Rem, est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi affolé.

« Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi, qu'est-ce... » Il fut directement coupé :

« Mon frère ! Ces salauds ont capturé mon frère ! »

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Century Child – Nightwish, 9 novembre 2007_

_Kinni (acoustic) – Heijaste, 25 nove__mbre 2007_

_album Dark Passion Play (instrumental) – Nightwish__ / The Escapist – Nightwish, 29 décembre 2007_

_ablum Dark Light – HIM, 31 décembre 2007_

_Beautiful – HIM, 13 janvier 2008_

_album Mother Earth – Within Temptation, 24 février 2008_

**Pour les intéressés, une séquelle à Vampire Heart ("Beautiful") a été publiée, ayant pour personnage principal Kit (la colocataire de Lily). Il s'agit des événements de la fic vus par elle (la séquelle se situerait plus ou moins entre le chapitre 18 et 19) et aussi d'un petit tour par le Tavastia...pour un concert de Sa Majesté Infernale !**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents et que je coupe encore au mauvais moment...mais je l'aime ainsi. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus fière d'un chapitre et celui-ci me plaît vraiment. Vous sentirez sûrement l'influence du film Underword ici ;p**

**Sorn**


	25. Chapitre 24

_Chapitre 24_

Il y avait l'urgence dans son ton. Il devait lui parler, le voir, tout de suite. Être sûr. Son cœur cognait à un rythme effréné dans sa cage thoracique. Pourvu qu'il accepte, pourvu qu'il l'écoute...

Les mots tombaient en cascade de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il disait, seul un nom tournait en boucle dans son esprit : _Remus_.

Il sentait que celui-ci essayait de le calmer. Il l'entendait à son timbre apaisant.

Ce simple fait le mettait au bord des larmes. Il avait besoin de lui, tant besoin de lui...

Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer, il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, il avait _besoin de lui_.

« Sirius...Sirius, calme-toi... » lui parvenait la voix désemparée à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ils ont capturé Reg ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? C'est de ma faute si...si... » Une nouvelle fois, sa voix éclata, pleine de rage et d'impuissance.

Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, tout allait trop vite, c'était trop, trop, _trop_.

Sa voix tremblait quand il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Remus, d'un ton désespéré, presque suppliant :

« Rem...Rem il faut que je te voie...je m'excuse pour Vitany, je ne voulais pas...Je veux juste vérifier que tu vas bien. Je vais devenir fou si je n'en suis pas certain. Et après je m'en irais si tu veux. Quelques minutes, c'est tout ce que je te demande. S'il te plaît Moony...s'il te plaît... »

Il répéta les derniers mots en une litanie tragique.

A genoux sur le sol de l'entrepôt, seul, tremblant de froid, il priait, une main serrée sur son téléphone et l'autre refermée en un poing, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau fragile de sa paume.

Pitié, qu'il accepte, qu'il accepte...

* * *

Remus était désarmé devant l'affolement dans le ton de Sirius. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu ainsi, aussi bouleversé, aussi...perdu.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire taire la voix en lui qui lui disait de ne pas répondre, de le laisser se débrouiller seul.

Il n'était pas égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

A présent, les seuls mots que Sirius prononçait encore étaient _s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_. Il aurait fallu qu'il n'ait pas de cœur pour rester insensible à cette supplique.

« Viens, Sirius. Viens. »

Comment aurait-il pu refuser ? Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette comédie. Il voulait Sirius, le _loup_ voulait Sirius et ils ne pouvaient décemment continuer ainsi plus longtemps.

Sa rancœur et son amertume ne valaient plus rien face à la détresse qu'il sentait chez le vampire.

Il entendit un soupir saccadé de soulagement, comme s'il avait été entremêlé de sanglots retenus, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Merci. »

Quelle émotion il y avait dans ce mot, quelle reconnaissance ! La voix nouée, il ne put répondre quand il entendit Sirius murmurer un hésitant _« J'arrive »_. Il y eut un long silence embarrassé avant qu'un dernier soupir ne se fasse entendre et que le vampire ne raccroche.

Perdu, déboussolé, il attendit que les minutes passent, assis sur son sofa, ses mains serrant le portable.

Il guettait le moindre bruit de moteur, qui indiquerait la venue de Sirius en moto, le moindre bruit de pas qu'il reconnaîtrait comme étant le sien, le moindre bruit de clés qui tourneraient dans la porte.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut aucun de ces sons-là qu'il entendit. Ce fut celui, inhabituel et étrangement aigu, de la sonnette qui retentit.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, il remarqua que l'appel de Sirius avait pris fin dix minutes plus tôt.

Nerveux, il répondit à l'interphone.

« Oui ? »

« Moony ? C'est moi. »

Ce geste et cette voix ne concordaient pas.

« Remus...tu veux bien m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? » fit avec hésitation la voix de Sirius.

Cela ne fit que renforcer son malaise.

Sirius agissait comme un étranger.

« Bien sûr. » fit-il en enclenchant l'ouverture de la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur le vampire, il remarqua le profond trouble qui semblait l'avoir saisi.

Il avait l'air d'avoir maigri, d'être plus fatigué. Ses traits, bien que toujours beaux, semblaient plus tirés, plus pâles. Son maintien était raide et tendu. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, gêné. Il évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, lui ayant jeté un seul coup d'œil furtif à l'ouverture de la porte, mais c'était tout.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui mais c'était comme s'il avait placé une barrière entre eux.

« Est-ce que je peux...entrer ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement anxieux.

Sirius n'avait jamais demandé la permission d'entrer chez lui. Jamais.

« Oui...oui, entre. » fit précipitamment Remus, détaillant des yeux la figure ravagée du vampire.

Il sentit la gêne de Sirius devant cet examen minutieux. Il lui jeta un autre rapide coup d'œil, comme ayant peur que Remus ne le chasse à tout instant de chez lui.

La porte claqua derrière le jeune homme brun avec un bruit sinistre dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

Il vit Sirius amorcer un mouvement dans sa direction, mais il le suspendit aussitôt, se mordant les lèvres.

« Désolé. J'étais inquiet pour toi. » murmura-t-il, yeux baissés.

« Je n'ai rien, il ne fallait pas t'en faire. » répondit Remus d'une voix douce, prenant le même ton que face à un animal effrayé.

« Désolé. Je suis désolé. » fit-il d'un ton pressé, après quelques secondes de silence tendu. Il vit le corps de Sirius trembler et le vampire leva le bras pour saisir la poignée de la porte.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille. Merci pour... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la main de Remus enserra son poignet. Il tressaillit violemment, comme s'il avait été brûlé, et releva des yeux craintifs vers le loup-garou. Devant ses yeux dorés, il sentit sa détermination faiblir. Il détourna le regard rapidement.

« Tu ne vas nulle part, Sir, reste ici. » fit doucement, mais fermement Remus.

Sirius secoua la tête, la mâchoire tremblante.

« Non, Rem, je dois...je dois... » Il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte du loup-garou mais cela ne produisit que l'effet contraire, elle se resserra autour de son poignet.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et je pourrais t'aider. » l'encouragea Remus.

« Tu...tu m'as demandé de...de te laisser. » balbutia Sirius.

Quelque part, le remords déchira le cœur de Remus. Il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ces mots.

« Ecoute...dis-moi ce qu'il se passe...Je n'ai pas tout compris au téléphone. »

Sirius secoua véhément la tête, évitant toujours son regard.

« Je dois partir. Retrouver... »

« Tu _restes ici_ et tu me dis ce qu'il se passe, Sirius. Tout de suite. »

« Non. Non, s'il te plaît Rem, je t'en prie... »

La détresse qu'éprouvait le vampire était palpable et ses tremblements ne faisaient qu'aller en augmentant. Pris d'une brusque impulsion, Remus lâcha le poignet de Sirius et enserra le corps secoué de convulsions dans ses bras.

Il entendit le cri étranglé qui s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius et le sentit se débattre contre lui, le premier choc passé.

« Non...non, je dois...Pitié, laisse-moi partir... »

Et tout d'un coup, le vampire n'opposa plus aucune résistance et s'effondra, tomba littéralement sur lui, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Remus ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Ne me laisse pas...Ne me laisse pas... »

Ses mains serraient presque désespérément sa chemise et il sentit quelque chose casser en Sirius, littéralement se briser.

« Sirius... » essaya-t-il de l'appeler, paniqué. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ?

Il sentit le vampire enfouir son visage dans son torse et étouffer les sanglots qui le secouaient.

Remus le sentait qui essayait de se calmer, de reprendre son contrôle, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, un peu maladroitement, il les entraîna vers le canapé et s'y laissa choir, Sirius toujours serré contre lui, les yeux fermement clos et le corps secoué de frissons maladifs.

Difficilement, il se rendit compte que le vampire articulait des mots à travers ses sanglots. Malgré ses efforts apparents, Sirius ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer. Quelque part, Remus avait l'impression que le jeune homme avait retenu, enfoui, quelque chose en lui depuis trop longtemps et que ce secret le submergeait, le terrassait. Il avait l'air d'un noyé qui s'accrochait désespérément à la vie, pour ne pas sombrer.

Les mots tombaient en cascade de ses lèvres, il était incapable de tout comprendre mais il saisit l'essentiel de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

La dépression dans laquelle il avait plongé suite à leur séparation, Vitany qui le calomniait, le harcelait, son frère qui se rapprochait de lui, son frère qui _savait_ et puis les chasseurs qui l'avaient capturé et emmené à l'entrepôt, et l'interrogatoire, et Regulus et James qui venaient le sauver, lui et James qui étaient partis au repère, laissant Regulus seul, et ensuite son réveil au manoir entouré de tous les vampires, et puis sa mère qui pleurait, l'accusait, James qui lui disait qu'il était trop tard, qu'il ne retrouverait pas, lui qui cherchait Regulus, malgré tout, malgré l'épuisement, malgré la peur, et puis l'entrepôt encore, et l'horreur, et puis la lettre, et puis les souvenirs, et puis l'amertume, la détresse, et tout ce qu'il avait pu penser était _Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus..._

Celui-ci l'écouta en silence, choqué, bouleversé par la fragilité du vampire, de _Sirius_, dans ses bras, si faible, si désespéré, si désemparé, si..._humain_.

Quand les mots ne passèrent plus sa gorge, Remus commença à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, sans queue ni tête, mais le son de sa voix était apaisant, et il montrait à Sirius qu'il était là, bien présent, et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Peu à peu, après ce qui semblait être des siècles mais qui n'étaient sûrement qu'une heure ou deux les sanglots s'espacèrent, la respiration devint plus régulière et les tremblements cessèrent.

Quand Remus eut l'impression que la situation s'était calmée, il releva doucement la tête du vampire et fut pétrifié devant son visage en sang.

« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura-t-il, tendant la main vers les sillons écarlates sur les joues pâles du jeune homme.

Celui-ci recula un peu et détourna le regard, l'air embarrassé et gêné comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Je suis désolé. Les...les vampires pleurent du sang. » répondit-il tout en essuyant maladroitement le sang de son visage à l'aide de ses manches.

Après un autre moment de silence inconfortable, Sirius essaya de se relever et de partir. Remus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Reste ici. Tu en as besoin. »

« Le soleil va se lever, je dois... »

« On s'en fout du soleil. Tu restes chez moi. »

« Mais le repère...et l'école... » plaida Sirius, désespéré.

« Je les préviendrais que je ne me sens pas bien et que je ne peux pas donner cours aujourd'hui. Et si tu veux, je téléphone à James pour lui dire que tu es chez moi. »

A cours d'arguments, Sirius se tut pendant que Remus se levait du divan.

Recroquevillant les bras autour de son corps, il s'allongea précautionneusement dans le sofa, en position fœtale, le corps de temps à autre encore secoué de frissons.

Au moment où Remus croyait que le vampire s'était assoupi et qu'il allait prendre son téléphone pour appeler l'école, il entendit Sirius chuchoter, si bas qu'un humain ne l'aurait même pas entendu :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? »

La réponse _« parce que je t'aime, idiot »_ resta coincée dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas la phrase à dire, pas en ce moment. Sirius était déjà trop blessé pour pouvoir en supporter davantage.

« Parce que tu as besoin de moi et que je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. »

Aussitôt, il regretta ses mots. Sirius pourrait croire qu'il ne prenait en pitié alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius pense qu'il agissait ainsi.

Encore un silence passa avant que la voix enrouée de Sirius ne le brise : « Merci. »

Après un « de rien » qui sonnait de façon étrange à ses oreilles, Remus se dirigea vers sa chambre, son portable à la main. Il téléphona à l'école et dit rapidement qu'il ne viendrait pas ce jour-là, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. La secrétaire lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et après avoir raccroché, il composa le numéro de James.

La sonnerie ne retentit pas longtemps avant que le vampire ne réponde, la voix tendue :

« Allô ? »

« James, c'est Remus. Je voulais juste te prévenir que Sirius est chez moi. »

« Quoi ? Putain ! J'essaie de contacter ce con depuis des _heures_ ! » Il y eut un grand soupir, à la fois de frustration, de colère et de soulagement. « Il est arrivé quand ? »

« Il y a...une heure ou deux, je ne sais pas...Il... »

« Il était dans quel état quand il est venu chez toi ? Est-ce qu'il était avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, il était seul. »

Il entendit James jurer tout bas à l'autre bout du fil.

« Et est-ce qu'il...est-ce qu'il était blessé ou autre chose ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

« Non...enfin, pas vraiment...Il n'avait pas l'air bien...Il tremblait...Il agissait bizarrement...Il a l'air malade...fatigué. »

« Il n'a pas essayé de...de t'attaquer ? »

Remus fut désarçonné par la question.

« Non. Pourquoi ? Tu supposes qu'il aurait dû le faire ? »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation gênée.

« Il...hm...Les choses ne vont pas bien pour lui en ce moment. Cette nuit a vraiment été éprouvante pour lui et il n'a pas absorbé beaucoup de sang avant de partir. Quand il est sorti du manoir, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Je doute qu'il soit en colère contre toi mais...il aurait pu...te mordre pour...pour se venger, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il...perd un peu la tête ces derniers temps. » Les derniers mots étaient dit d'un ton désolé, comme s'il s'excusait de devoir dire pareilles choses.

« Non...il n'a rien fait. »

« Il t'a parlé ? »

« On ne peut pas dire qu'il a _parlé_ mais j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, oui. »

« Ok. Et il va rester chez toi la journée ? »

« Oui. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de rester. Il n'a vraiment pas la forme. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que James ne reprenne, la voix tendue et formelle : « Remus...je peux te poser une question franche ? Et j'aimerais que tu y répondes franchement aussi. »

« Vas-y. » répondit-il, tout en sachant qu'il n'allait _pas _aimer cette question.

« Est-ce que tu joues avec lui ? »

« Quoi ? Mais...mais non, bien sûr que non ! » répliqua-t-il vivement, estomaqué au fait que James n'ait ne serait-ce que_ pensé_ à ça.

« Parce que tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal, Remus, sinon je te jure que je te tue. » lui parvint la voix de James en un grondement menaçant. « Sirius est mon frère et il a déjà assez souffert comme ça, pas la peine que tu rajoutes une connerie au-dessus de tout ce merdier, ok ? »

Quelque part, il savait qu'il aurait pu mal prendre les mots de James et se rebeller contre lui. Mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de le faire. Il se sentait nauséeux.

James ne lui tiendrait pas tête comme ça, ne le menacerait pas si Sirius allait bien. James ne serait pas aussi à cran, ni aussi hargneux, ni aussi inquiet.

« Ok. »

« Bien. Tu pourras lui demander de m'appeler quand il se réveillera, s'il te plaît ? Je dois vraiment lui parler. »

« Je le ferais. »

« Bien. Merci Rem... » Il y eut un court instant d'hésitation. « Et désolé si j'ai été un peu brusque mais...je m'inquiète pour lui...tu comprends ? »

« Oui...oui, je comprends. »

Il sentit que le vampire voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un dernier soupir, un _« prends soin de lui »_ et il raccrocha.

De retour dans son salon, Remus observa silencieusement la forme allongée de Sirius dans le sofa. Avec un soupir, il alla fermer tous les rideaux de son appartement avant de revenir fixer le jeune homme endormi.

Il se rapprocha du divan, écarta une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur les yeux du vampire et déposa une couverture sur lui. Sa main s'attarda un moment sur la joue de Sirius.

Celui-ci frissonna, bougea un peu dans son sommeil et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il murmurait quelque chose, qu'il ne discerna pas.

Son visage était atrocement pâle et encore recouvert de sang, de profonds cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et il semblait que ses joues étaient creusées. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Un moment, Remus songea nettoyer sa figure mais il s'en abstint, préférant éviter tout contact direct avec Sirius. Il ne savait plus du tout comment le vampire pourrait réagir en pareille situation.

Mais en le voyant aussi mal, il envoya sa raison valser. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Lentement, Remus se glissa près de lui, le serrant doucement entre ses bras. Il sentit le vampire sursauter légèrement au début, ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants, puis il se laisser aller contre lui, les yeux clos, profitant de la chaleur bienfaitrice que son corps de loup-garou dégageait.

« Ça va aller... » chuchota-t-il doucement. « Ça va aller... »

Le vampire retomba peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, fatigué à l'extrême, avec un dernier soupir.

Et dans son sommeil agité, Sirius murmurait toujours les mêmes mots : _je regrette, je regrette, je regrette,..._

* * *

Il était environ dix heures du matin quand Sirius s'agita entre ses bras et sembla émerger du sommeil.

Leurs visages se faisaient face et Remus n'avait pas dormi, ayant passé tout son temps à guetter une réaction ou une expression de mauvais augure sur le visage du vampire.

Ses yeux clignèrent faiblement et un mot sortit de ses lèvres : « Re ».

Il avait l'air perdu, aussi Remus resserra doucement sa prise sur lui.

« Je suis là, Sir. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Sirius eut l'air déboussolé puis secoua la tête : « Regulus... »

Il se redressa soudain violemment, manquant de faire tomber Remus du sofa au passage.

« Regulus ! Où est Regulus ! »

Remus fut un moment désarçonné mais se ressaisit vite et affermit rapidement sa prise sur les épaules de Sirius, le forçant à le fixer dans les yeux et à se calmer.

« Sirius...Sirius, calme-toi, s'il te plaît... »

Le visage du vampire était marqué par le désespoir, la panique et la détresse.

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je ne peux pas...Reg...mon frère...Reg... »

Et sans prévenir, il se réfugia dans les bras de Remus, désemparé comme jamais.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser...je ne peux pas...Il faut que je le retrouve...Rem...Rem, il faut que je... »

Remus resserra son étreinte, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Sirius n'avait jamais parlé que très peu de sa famille, et encore moins de son frère. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de ses propos hachés un peu plus tôt, il semblait que les deux frères s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers temps mais il lui restait difficile d'imaginer qu'en l'espace de seulement quelques jours, il ait pu se construire une telle relation entre eux. Et voilà que le cadet se rapprochait de son frère qu'il avait renié au profit des valeurs familiales et qu'il allait jusqu'à sauver l'enfant renégat alors qu'ils s'adressaient à peine la parole avant ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens logique aux yeux de Remus.

Et pourtant...pourtant le chagrin de Sirius était bien réel, il en était certain, et le vampire n'aurait pas été aussi bouleversé s'il n'y avait rien entre les deux héritiers Black.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'ils se rapprochent à ce point ? Sirius avait dit que son frère savait pour eux, mais comment avait-il pu ? Sirius lui en avait-il parlé ? Non, sans doute que non, James lui avait parlé des risques qu'il encourrait si cela venait à se savoir. Alors son frère l'avait deviné, espionné ou avait surpris une conversation, peut-être autre chose encore. Comment avait-il réagi ? Qu'avait-il dit ? L'avait-il révélé à ses parents ? A quelqu'un d'autre ? Etait-ce pour ça que Sirius avait été pourchassé ? Bon Dieu, il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait son frère !

La tête lui tournait. La situation était trop compliquée pour lui. Les problèmes s'enchaînaient et s'emmêlaient, menaçant de les étouffer à la moindre seconde.

« Sirius ? » tenta-t-il quand il sentit que le jeune homme brun s'était un peu calmé dans ses bras.

Il eut droit à un hochement de tête saccadé et, bien trop tôt à son goût, Sirius se détacha de lui pour se lever et s'écarter loin, très loin de lui.

Il avait l'impression qu'il lui échappait et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il après un long moment de silence, dos à Remus, les yeux fixés sur les rideaux qui cachaient les fenêtres du salon.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« Désolé d'avoir été...comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû craquer...pas devant toi. »

D'une certaine manière, Remus sentit qu'il y avait un sens caché dans ces paroles. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il ajouté le "pas devant toi" ? Pourquoi s'interdisait-il de fléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

Remus sentait que le vampire reconstruisait des murailles autour de lui et que cette fois, il serait plus inaccessible que jamais. Sirius avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner de lui physiquement, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne le fasse aussi psychiquement.

Il devait l'en empêcher.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

* * *

Sirius tressaillit au ton cassant qu'il avait utilisé.

D'ordinaire, Remus ne s'adressait jamais à lui de cette manière. Les seules fois où il l'avait fait avaient été bien trop douloureuses pour lui et il détestait s'en souvenir. Les plaies restaient vives.

C'était le ton que Remus utilisait pour le rejet.

La première fois lors de leur toute première rencontre au Silver Moon, ensuite quand il l'avait revu chez Lily et puis...lors de leur séparation.

Il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à se faire rejeter.

_Encore une fois._

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? » répondit-il, la voix faussement assurée.

Il savait qu'il devait renoncer à lui, que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux deux, même si c'était douloureux. Alors, cette fois, il s'interdirait de le poursuivre pour qu'il le reprenne. Il le laisserait tranquille.

Mais de toutes les réponses auxquelles il s'était attendu, il n'avait sûrement pas envisagé celle-là :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes de moi comme ça ? »

Surpris, Sirius se retourna pour sonder le visage du lycan.

Aucune supercherie, aucun mensonge, juste de la sincérité, de la curiosité, une pointe d'inquiétude et de peine. Et autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te laisser. » fit remarquer Sirius, retrouvant un fantôme de sa combativité passée.

« D'habitude tu es plus persévérant. » rétorqua Remus.

Le ton était toujours aussi cassant et pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment du reproche dans sa voix. Juste une constatation.

Sirius sonda les traits de celui qui l'avait obsédé dès le début et pour qui il était prêt à tout, même à mourir s'il le fallait.

Il n'y trouva rien d'hostile envers lui, aussi s'autorisa-t-il à espérer, juste l'espace d'une seconde : « Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. »

« Je ne voulais pas le faire parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je t'en voulais. Je t'en veux encore d'ailleurs, mais c'est une rancœur ancienne, qui a plus de lien avec mon passé qu'avec toi. J'avoue que c'était une erreur de ma part de réagir aussi violemment. Mais il faut que tu comprennes Sirius...Je déteste qu'on me mente, et toi, tu le fais tout le temps. »

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma presque aussitôt. Il ne servait à rien d'argumenter sur ce point.

« Je suis désolé. »

Comme les mots paraissaient vides et creux après avoir été tant de fois prononcés ! Valaient-ils encore quelque chose à présent ?

Un autre long silence s'installa. Insupportable.

Ce fut Remus qui brisa la tension.

« Explique-moi. Explique-moi, Sirius. Tu arrives chez moi, complètement chamboulé, venant de je ne sais où, disant à tue-tête que tu dois faire je ne sais quoi et James promet de me casser la gueule si je te blesse encore une fois. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ! J'en ai marre d'être maintenu dans l'ignorance. »

Son ton recelait plus de désespoir que de colère et cela rassura quelque peu le vampire.

« Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne plus me mentir. Arrête de construire des murailles autour de toi. Arrête de me tenir à l'écart de ce qui ne va pas chez toi. Je peux t'aider. Au moins être un soutien moral pour toi. »

« Tu m'as demandé de te laisser. Je l'ai fait. » répondit le vampire, cassant lui aussi, sans le vouloir.

* * *

Le visage de Sirius était si froid, si hermétique ! Plus aucune émotion ne passait sur ses traits et c'était ça qui le décidait à provoquer le vampire. Il voulait qu'il réagisse.

Pourquoi se regardaient-ils en chiens de faïence ?

« Et maintenant je te demande d'arrêter de m'ignorer et de me mentir. Je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant et que tu me _parles_. »

« Les choses ne seront jamais comme avant. Et il vaut mieux que je sorte de ta vie. Pour ton bien. »

Ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, Remus s'avança vivement vers le vampire, saisit le devant de sa chemise et l'attira dans un baiser brutal, sauvage, plein de frustration, de désespoir, de passion, de colère, de rancoeur et de soulagement.

Presque aussitôt, les bras de Sirius vinrent encercler sa taille et ce fut comme si le monde disparaissait.

Tous les non-dits, les mensonges, les aveux, les promesses, tout passait par ce baiser qui ne semblait pas pouvoir prendre fin. Aucun des deux ne le voulait et aucun n'avait la force nécessaire pour le briser.

Les lèvres de Sirius possédaient encore le goût métallique du sang et brusquement, il se rendit compte que ce genre de baiser, ces baisers brûlants qui n'étaient propres qu'à Sirius, il n'y en avait plus eu depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait été convoqué à Paris.

Remus savait qu'il tenait là une information cruciale, que, quelque part, tout les événements étaient liés à cette fameuse visite, mais la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête à cause de la présence du vampire tout contre lui ne lui permit pas de saisir le sens caché de tout ce voyage.

Quand les doigts gelés de Sirius entrèrent en contact avec la peau brûlante de son dos, il n'y eut plus aucune place pour la réflexion.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes, plus de gêne, plus de barrière. Les murs se brisaient, les murailles tombaient.

« _Sirius._ » parvint-il à souffler, la tête et le corps en feu, incapable de se détacher du vampire qu'il retrouvait enfin, après tout ce temps.

« _Remus._ » fit la voix de son amant en écho, tout aussi riche en émotion que la sienne, tout aussi fiévreuse et rauque.

Les mains retrouvèrent seules le chemin sous le tissu craquant des chemises pour parcourir la peau bien connue. Et il y avait de nouveau cette vieille ivresse dans l'air, cette ivresse qui leur était propre mais cette fois teintée de quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple attirance animale, quelque chose de plus fort et fragile à la fois, nouveau et grisant, terrassant les certitudes, balayant les fondations, quelque chose qui portait en lui l'espoir d'un renouveau, d'une renaissance, d'une nouvelle chance.

Quelque chose d'_humain_.

* * *

_Atmosphère : Times Without Changes – Mercenary, 28 mars 2008 _

_On And On – Pain__ / End Of The Line – Pain / Nailed To The Ground – Pain, 2 avril 2008_

_albums __Dancing With The Dead et Nothing Remains The Same – Pain, 7 avril 2008_

**J'espère que vous aurez remarqué le parallèle avec le chapitre 12 ;)**

**Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris pour la publication de ce chapitre mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Il m'a été très pénible de l'écrire une première fois car concordait avec une mauvaise passe pour moi et était très...personnel. Je n'ai pas osé retoucher ce chap depuis et j'avoue qu'il était totalement chaotique et merdique. Grâce à Tayplayrock – que je ne remercierais jamais assez – et ses conseils, j'ai pu ré-écrire totalement le chapitre 24 et obtenir le résultat que vous avez sous les yeux. Au final, je suis bien plus satisfaite avec cette version-ci, qui m'a permis d'aborder plusieurs thèmes importants mais que vous ne relèverez pas tous, certainement.**

**Autres détails : j'ai publié un OS _Au feu!_ pour les 200 reviews de Vampire Heart, qui est assez léger, franchement con et change pas mal de VH. Un autre one-shot, _Ce n'est qu'un jeu_, a lui aussi été publié mais est aux antipodes de _Au feu!_ Il est assez dur, angst, anti-romantique et Sirius y est un salaud. Possible two-shot, je travaille sur sa suite mais j'attends l'inspiration pour ça.**

**Pour me pardonner de mon retard (qui n'aurait pas été aussi long si Tayplayrock avait corrigé un peu plus vite ! lol), le chap est long, riche en événements, optimiste et ne finit pas de manière sadique ! Ca compense, non ? ;p**

**Prochain chap : on reverra les chasseurs ! Et on saura par QUI ils ont été renseigné sur Sirius...ça risque d'en étonner plus d'un ! Il sera en grande partie (si pas entièrement) du PoV de Remus.**

**Sorn  
**


	26. Chapitre 25

_Chapitre 25_

« Tu n'as pas sommeil ? »

« Non. »

« Tu veux...quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que leurs conversations se limitaient parfois à ces simples formules de politesse.

Formelles.

Impersonnelles.

Si Remus avait crû pouvoir briser les murailles que Sirius avait dressé autour de lui, il n'avait eu qu'à moitié raison.

Si leurs retrouvailles avaient été prometteuses, l'attitude de Sirius restait un blocage à l'épanouissement de ce début de _quelque chose_.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux Sirius : d'un côté, il était plus distant et froid, l'évitait et refusait tout contact. De l'autre, il était plus proche de lui que jamais, mais comme un drogué qui a besoin de sa dose.

Certes, il parlait plus, révélait un peu de sa vie quotidienne au repère – il parlait surtout de son frère, des Potter ou des coutumes vampiriques – mais il n'abordait jamais de sujets importants. Il mettait par exemple un point d'honneur à éviter toute discussion se rapprochant de près ou de loin à la réunion de Paris.

Et il y avait aussi cette inexplicable distance qu'il plaçait entre eux. Soit, il évitait à tout prix de le toucher, soit il recherchait les contacts physiques presque maladivement. Il semblait perdu, déchiré entre ce qu'il savait _devoir_ faire et ce qu'il _voulait_ faire.

Remus le surprenait souvent à rêvasser, fixant un point dans le vide, une expression soucieuse sur ses traits. Quand il lui demandait s'il allait bien, le vampire ne répondait que par un sourire et un hochement de tête.

Ce mutisme l'énervait au plus au point mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Le vampire avait appelé James après son réveil, pour le rassurer, et avait dit qu'il resterait encore chez Remus pour un temps indéterminé.

Quand Remus lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas rentrer, Sirius l'avait longuement fixé, ses yeux sondant son visage et avait répondu : _« Parce que je ne veux pas voir leurs regards accusateurs, moqueurs ou empreints de pitié. Parce que je ne supporterais pas de voir le visage de ma mère. »_

Quand il avait demandé si personne ne s'inquiétait de son absence, le vampire avait éclaté d'un rire amer. _« Pourquoi quelqu'un s'inquiéterait pour cette pourriture de Black ? Il est mieux mort que vif ! »_

Certains de ses propos étaient choquants, ou incompréhensibles. Il ne cessait de dire que c'était de sa faute si Regulus avait été pris. Il tournait en rond, comme un animal en cage, s'accusait, se blâmait de tout, refusait que Remus lui trouve une excuse à son comportement.

_« Tu ne comprends pas. C'était moi qu'ils devaient prendre. Moi, pas lui. Il n'est même pas majeur et chez les vampires, il est interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans de chasser et de sortir du repère. Regulus est intelligent et sait manier les armes dans un combat préparé. Mais il ne connaît rien à la vraie vie. Ce n'est qu'un môme, putain, il est incapable de tenir tête à des chasseurs de vampires expérimentés ! C'est de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé. Si je n'avais pas fait le con...si je ne t'avais pas _harcelé_...tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Jamais. »_

Dans ces moments-là, il semblait comme fou et Remus était bien incapable de le raisonner. Sirius se faisait plus distant que jamais, plus froid. Il était presque comme un étranger. Ses propos étaient violents, agressifs envers lui-même, à tel point qu'il craignait parfois pour la santé du vampire.

_« J'ai toujours été un lâche et un salaud, depuis que je suis gosse. J'aurais mieux fait de crever à la naissance. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'enchaîner connerie sur connerie et c'est Reg qui s'est ramassé tous mes dégâts. "Ce que ton aîné ne fait pas, c'est à toi de le faire", c'est la logique de timbrés de mes parents ! Et il va mourir pour moi si je ne fais rien. » _Sur le moment, il avait relevé la tête, fixé Remus longtemps dans les yeux avant de continuer :_ « Et maintenant c'est à toi que je nuis en restant là. Je risque ta sécurité et ta vie pour un simple caprice. Les chasseurs savent qui je suis. Peut-être même qu'ils sont au courant pour _nous_. Ils risquent de te trouver, de t'utiliser comme un moyen de pression afin de m'avoir. La meilleure chose à faire est de me supprimer. Alors tue-moi Rem, cela vaut mieux...pour nous tous. »_

La gifle était partie toute seule.

Sirius le fixait, estomaqué par la force du coup. Il posa une main hésitante sur sa joue meurtrie où nulle trace ne restait des doigts de Remus.

Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois, mais se ravisa devant le regard furieux du loup-garou.

« Excuse-moi. » fit-il enfin après un long moment.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça. » siffla Remus, passablement énervé. « Il a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas le laisser maintenant. »

« Mais je ne sais même pas où il est ! » Sa voix avait des accents désespérés. « Comment je vais le retrouver ? Et si je le retrouve, dans quel état il sera ? Comment j'arriverais à le sortir de là ? Il faut être réaliste, il est sûrement déjà mort. »

« Sirius, c'est ton frère ! »

« Je sais bien ! » répliqua Sirius, un peu durement. « Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le sortir de là, mais je n'ai rien qui puisse m'aider à le retrouver, _rien_ _! _Je suis retourné à l'entrepôt pour chercher des traces, il n'y a rien. J'ai été voir Will pour savoir s'il était au courant de chasseurs qui seraient passé en ville, il ne sait rien. J'ai même été voir des vampires à qui je n'adresserais _jamais_ la parole en temps normal ! J'ai cherché des humains, j'ai cherché des... »

Il se tut brusquement, l'air horrifié.

« Tu as cherché des quoi ? »

« Rien. Rien du tout. » fit-il précipitamment, cherchant à reculer, à s'éloigner de lui.

« Sirius... »

« Non. S'il te plaît. Ne me force pas. S'il te plaît Rem, je ne peux vraiment pas. »

Et il avait l'air tellement terrifié que Remus n'insista pas.

* * *

« Hey, Rem, t'as fini ta journée, non ? »

Remus se retourna vers un de ses collègues professeurs. L'homme avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, les yeux marron, un beau visage aimable. Son sourire était communicatif ainsi que sa bonne humeur et il avait toujours été un des plus agréables avec lui. C'était lui qui lui avait donné des conseils le premier jour où il avait donné cours.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il tout en enfilant son manteau, s'apprêtant à sortir sous la pluie de mars.

« J'me demandais...tu veux pas venir prendre un verre avec moi ? Il fait super moche et puis il est pas vraiment tard...Ce serait mieux de passer son temps dans un pub avec un ami plutôt que seul chez soi, non ? » répondit son collègue avec un sourire engageant et un clin d'œil.

Remus lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée...Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Je connais un pub sympa...Le Chester's. Tu devrais sûrement aimer. »

Et sans qu'il lui laisse le temps de répondre, son collègue entraîna Remus hors de la salle des profs, un large sourire aux lèvres. Remus se surprit à rire devant son enthousiasme et sa joie enfantine.

« Hey, doucement, on n'est pas pressés ! » fit Remus en riant de l'ardeur de son ami tandis qu'il le tirait à travers les rues de Londres, entre tous les passants et les voitures.

« Je gèle ! Je veux vite rentrer dans le pub. Allez, Rem, on est plus très loin ! »

Remus ne fit que secouer la tête, faussement exaspéré, tout en suivant son collègue.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le pub, Remus ne put qu'approuver le choix de son ami. Le café était assez classique, l'ambiance, agréable et douce, pas saturée de fumée comme dans d'autres bars. La lumière tamisée des lampes accrochées aux murs lambrissés rendait l'endroit accueillant et donnait une atmosphère assez intime au lieu. Les bancs étaient en bois laqué d'un brun chaud et les sièges étaient recouverts de coussins vert foncé. Le sol était par endroit recouvert d'une moquette rouge bordeaux et on pouvait deviner quelques motifs dorés sur les plinthes disposées dans toute la salle. Un pianiste jouait dans le coin de la salle, sur une plate-forme légèrement surélevée au reste du bar. C'était un élégant piano à queue, noir, au son clair et dont les notes semblaient résonner doucement dans l'air.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Chic, hein ? » demanda son collègue, juste à côté de lui, avec un sourire charmant.

« Oui. Je l'aime déjà. » répondit Remus, sincère.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. « Allez, viens, on va s'asseoir. Ça te dérange pas d'être près du piano ? J'aime l'ambiance que ça donne à l'endroit. »

Remus secoua la tête et suivit son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Ils prirent deux Irish Coffe.

« Alors, tes élèves ne te fatiguent pas trop ? » plaisanta son collègue, prof d'anglais.

« Du tout. La plupart sont vraiment sympas et comprennent bien. Je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre d'eux. » Il hésita deux secondes. « Je sais que la question va te paraître bête mais...je ne sais même pas quel âge tu as, Stephen. »

Stephen rit. « Vingt-huit ans, cher ami. Quatre ans de métier. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? »

« Oh, comme ça, par curiosité. Et aussi pour savoir combien de temps je saurais tenir le coup. »

Stephen éclata de rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, les élèves t'adorent, ils ne vont jamais te faire de sale coup...Mais si ça arrive, tu peux compter sur moi, n'oublie pas. »

« Je retiendrais. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, pendant qu'on jouait la sonate _Au Clair de Lune _à côté d'eux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique classique. » fit remarquer Remus quand il vit son ami fixer avec révérence les touches en mouvement du piano.

« J'adore. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre le piano mais mes parents ne voulaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de me payer un piano ou même des leçons. » Il eut un sourire un peu amer. « Du coup, je me suis vengé en achetant tous les disques de musique classique que je pouvais. » ajouta-t-il en riant un peu.

Remus le rejoignit dans son rire.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait peu à peu, il ressortit du café accompagné par Stephen. Ils avaient passé plus de deux heures au Chester's et il n'avait pas vu le temps filer. Ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas passé un après-midi ainsi, à simplement discuter avec quelqu'un, tranquillement. Quelque part, cette "normalité" lui avait manquée. Parfois, il oubliait que, lui aussi, pouvait avoir une vie comme tout le monde.

Stephen fit la route avec lui pendant un bout de chemin puis dût rentrer chez lui. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et partit de son côté, souriant. Après son départ, Remus se sentit bizarrement déstabilisé, comme si on venait de lui retirer quelque chose. Chassant ces idées de sa tête, il rentra chez lui.

Le trajet durait environ vingt minutes mais il faisait assez sombre. La rue était déserte à l'exception de quelques groupes de jeunes ou des passants. Mais il avait l'étrange impression d'un regard fixe posé sur lui. Voire de plusieurs. Il tenta de faire fi de cette sensation mais n'y parvint pas. Cette attention le rendait nerveux sans aucune raison apparente et il ne savait pas comment savoir qui lui adressait ces regards.

Au bout de deux minutes, n'y tenant plus, il tourna les yeux vers l'endroit d'où il croyait provenir les regards. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une brève lueur jaune dans l'angle d'une rue mais ensuite, plus rien.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis, voyant que rien d'autre ne se produisait, poursuivit sa route. L'étrange impression avait disparue.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de percevoir les propos chuchotés, dans le recoin d'une ruelle, sur son dos.

_« Tu crois que c'est lui ? »_

_« Sans aucun doute, il a l'odeur sur lui. »_

_« Il acceptera, tu penses ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas...j'en doute. Il est trop engagé pour qu'on puisse le faire changer d'avis. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, il comprendra que ce n'est pas bon pour lui de rester ainsi. Il faut juste...l'aider à lui faire réaliser. »_

* * *

Dès qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, la voix de Sirius retentit: « Rem ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. » fit-il en fermant la porte et en allumant la lumière du salon, tout l'appartement étant plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il vit Sirius se lever du sofa et le fixer intensément. D'un geste rapide, il se rapprocha de lui, ne le touchant pas, mais le frôlant presque.

Un Sirius distant donc.

Il ne tenta pas de faire un geste vers lui, sachant que c'était inutile et que le vampire reculerait aussitôt.

Cette distance qu'il instaurait entre eux et ce masque d'indifférence l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

« Où tu étais ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils, légèrement mécontent. « A un café, avec un ami. »

Hochement de tête impersonnel.

Bon sang ! Il aurait voulu qu'il réagisse un peu, ne serait-ce que faire preuve d'un peu de curiosité, voire de jalousie !

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse pousser Sirius un peu hors de ses gonds, la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

Quand Sirius vit le nom de l'appelant, son visage pâlit atrocement. Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux, et décrocha.

« Black. » fit-il d'une voix froide. Quelques mots à l'autre bout du fil. « Bien. Au revoir. »

L'appel avait duré à peine quelques secondes.

« Désolé. Je dois y aller. » fit rapidement Sirius en allant chercher son manteau et en l'enfilant en vitesse.

« Où tu vas ? » voulut savoir Remus, intrigué.

Un court instant d'hésitation. Le vampire lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, puis détourna les yeux.

« Chasse. Je ne reviendrais pas après. »

« Tu vas au repère ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Merci pour m'avoir autorisé à rester quelques jours chez toi. » dit-il tout en boutonnant son manteau. Un bref instant, Remus entrevit l'éclat métallique du revolver glissé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il voulut le questionner mais Sirius choisit ce moment-là pour s'adresser à lui :

« Au revoir Rem. » fit-il doucement tout en passant à côté de lui, sans un regard.

Ses mots sonnaient étrangement comme un adieu.

Remus saisit son poignet, l'empêchant de partir.

« Tu reviendras ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, pris par un étrange pressentiment. Il exerça une pression sur son bras pour qu'il le regarde.

Le sourire du vampire était triste, amer, énigmatique quand il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qui vivra verra. »

* * *

Le lendemain, en sortant de l'école où il donnait cours, alors qu'il était occupé à discuter avec Stephen, il fut abordé par deux hommes. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux coupés courts, l'un était blond, l'autre, les cheveux brun foncé, ils avaient la quarantaine environ. Ils portaient tous les deux des lunettes noires et un costume. Ce fut cet aspect solennel qui le frappa en premier.

« Mr. Lupin ? » fit l'homme aux cheveux foncés, en se dirigeant vers lui. L'autre homme restait en retrait, appuyé à une voiture à la peinture grise métallisée.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, se tournant vers l'homme. Il vit Stephen les considérer d'un œil soupçonneux avant de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. La question était claire : _tu les connais ?_

« Nous aimerions vous parler, Monsieur. » continua l'homme.

« A propos de quoi, je vous prie ? » s'enquit-il poliment, redoutant déjà la réponse.

« De Sirius Black. »

Il y eut un silence tendu.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez. » mentit Remus.

Peu de gens savaient qu'il était avec Sirius. Si ces hommes étaient au courant, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Peut-être vous a-t-il donné un autre nom, mais j'en doute. Nous savons qu'il passe beaucoup de temps chez vous, Mr. Lupin. » poursuivit l'homme, dont le ton trahissait un peu d'agacement. Il se doutait sûrement que Remus lui mentait.

« Je ne connais pas de Sirius Black. » insista-t-il, sans apparemment convaincre l'homme de la véracité de ses propos.

Il était habitué à mentir, il y était même plutôt doué. Alors pourquoi cet homme ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas accorder de crédit à ses paroles ?

L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Stephen et le jaugea du regard. Malgré les lunettes noires, Remus pensait pouvoir affirmer sans trop se tromper qu'il le fixait de manière insistante, cherchant à déterminer si Stephen était proche de lui ou non. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur Remus.

« Mr. Lupin, je suis certain que ni vous ni moi ne voulons avoir cette conversation à portée d'oreille de quiconque. Si vous vouliez bien me permettre d'aller chez vous. »

Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et il entendit le bruit étranglé qu'émit Stephen à côté de lui. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

« Je ne vous permets pas. » répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'homme, qui restait impassible.

« Bien. » répondit-il après quelques secondes, d'une voix dure, mécontente. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien, lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers son homologue.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et partirent.

Remus sentit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

* * *

Quand il rentra chez lui, vingt minutes plus tard, il ne fut pas heureux de ce qu'il trouva dans son appartement.

En effet, les deux hommes aperçus juste quelques instants plus tôt étaient là, feuilletant sans honte ni gêne ses livres, fouillant ses tiroirs, inspectant ses meubles. Il claqua fortement la porte pour leur indiquer sa présence.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » siffla Remus. « Sortez de chez moi ! »

« Non, Mr. Lupin, c'est pour votre sécurité que nous sommes là. »

Encore une fois, ce fut l'homme brun qui s'adressa à lui.

« Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même, merci. »

« Non, certainement pas. Savez-vous _qui_ est Sirius Black ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne... »

Et presque aussitôt, l'homme s'avança rapidement vers lui et enserra son poignet d'une main de fer, les yeux ardents. Remus ne se laissa pas faire et se dégagea de sa poigne, résistant à l'envie de se frotter le poignet. Il le défia du regard d'oser recommencer.

« Sirius Black vient chez vous pratiquement _tous les soirs_ depuis au moins deux mois. Il est inutile de nous mentir. Nous tenons nos informations de source sûre. Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien, au contraire de Mr. Black. »

« Qui est votre source ? »

« Votre ancien compagnon. Celui que vous avez quitté pour Mr. Black. »

« Je n'ai quitté personne pour qui que ce soit. »

« Arrêtez votre mascarade, Mr. Lupin ! » cria l'homme, perdant enfin son sang froid.

« Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner ! » rugit Remus.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de la stupidité de vos actes ? Vous rendez-vous compte de quel monstre vous côtoyez ? Cessez de prétendre que vous ne connaissez pas Sirius Black, je sais très bien qu'il vient ici régulièrement, je pourrais même vous dire précisément à quelle heure il vient et quand il part de chez vous habituellement ! »

Remus s'enferma dans un silence buté et effrayé. Que voulaient-ils de lui ? Etaient-ce les chasseurs dont Sirius lui avait parlé ?

« Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? »

« Vous mettre en garde contre les dangers que vous courrez en fréquentant quelqu'un comme Mr. Black. C'est pur hasard et miracle si vous êtes encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Incapable de se retenir, Remus siffla, en rage : « Sirius ne m'a jamais rien fait. »

« Ah ! Ainsi donc vous connaissez finalement Mr. Black ? » railla l'homme, un horrible sourire victorieux et satisfait aux lèvres.

Remus resta obstinément silencieux et défia silencieusement l'homme du regard.

« Bien, bien, je vois que vous êtes têtu, tout comme l'est votre actuel..._compagnon_. » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Savez-vous qui il est, Mr. Lupin ? Savez-vous quel monstre partage votre lit ? »

« Sirius n'est pas un monstre. » rétorqua Remus, acide.

« Vraiment têtu, hein ? Bien, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, pareille vermine est habituée aux pires bassesses. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il vous ait menti là-dessus. » Il eut un sourire mauvais. « Mr. Lupin, je me dois de vous informer que Sirius Black fait partie de cette espèce dangereuse et mythique de créatures ténébreuses, ces êtres qui ne sortent qu'à la nuit tombée, assoiffés de chair et de sang humains, semeurs de mort et monstres sans scrupules, ces... »

« Epargnez-moi ce ton grandiloquent. Je déteste le mélodramatique. » coupa Remus, les mâchoires serrées. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

L'homme eut un sourire forcé.

« Ce que je m'efforce de vous dire, Mr. Lupin, c'est que vous accordez impunément votre confiance à un vampire qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à vous tuer à la moindre occasion. »

Remus mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Ainsi, c'était vraiment eux. Il força un rire moqueur.

« Les vampires n'existent pas. Pas plus que les loups-garous ou les goules ou les fantômes ou les revenants ou toute autre créature sortie de contes pour effrayer les enfants, cessez vos âneries immédiatement ! »

L'homme se planta devant lui, menaçant, imposant. Leurs visages n'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre que d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

« Les vampires _existent_ Mr. Lupin. Peut-être n'est-ce pas le cas des autres créatures que vous avez citées mais cette espèce existe bel et bien et je fais partie d'une organisation qui se charge de les traquer et de les éliminer, un à un. » Il avait exagérément articulé ses derniers mots avec un sourire narquois.

L'homme lui tendit une petite carte, que Remus ne prit pas, les lèvres serrées jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une mince ligne blanche. L'homme eut un petit rire face à son dédain.

« Je ne veux que votre bien, Mr. Lupin. C'est pour cela que votre ex-petit ami m'a engagé, pour vous _protéger_. Il a vu quel être infâme était Sirius Black. Vous ne savez pas quel danger vous courrez en refusant d'admettre la vérité. »

« Seb ne connaît pas Sirius, il n'a inventé que des conneries à son sujet pour lui attirer des ennuis. Vraiment, vous êtes ridicules de croire à de telles idioties...des vampires, franchement ! »

« Bien, vous refusez de me croire ? Je vais vous donner des preuves. » fit l'homme, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il fit signe à son coéquipier, qui jusqu'alors avait plus l'allure d'une statue qu'autre chose, et celui-ci lui tendit un dossier cartonné jaune. Tout avait déjà été prévu.

Lentement, l'homme le prit et commença à le feuilleter, cherchant après les documents à présenter à Remus.

Ce qu'il vit le rendit malade.

Des photographies de vampire mutilés, des mâchoires mises à nu, des radiographies complètes, des rapports, des analyses ADN, des analyses d'échantillons de sang, les résultats d'expérience telles qu'à fréquence les tympans des vampires éclataient, quelle odeur les insupportait, quel degré de chaleur ou de lumière ils pouvaient supporter et toutes sortes d'autres images barbares.

« Cela vous convainc-t-il, Mr. Lupin ? » fit l'homme, d'un ton doucereux.

Remus le fusilla du regard.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. » grogna-t-il.

« Pas moi, eux, Mr. Lupin, eux. » Le sourire se fit encore plus insupportable. « Ce sont eux qui tuent des innocents chaque nuit pour s'abreuver de leur sang. Ce sont eux les méchants. J'élimine des criminels, est-ce un péché ? » Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer. « Mr. Lewis et un de vos voisins ont tenté de téléphoner à la police pour signaler le danger ambulant que représentait Sirius Black. Mr. Lewis leur a indiqué l'attitude étrange de Sirius Black, son pouvoir paralysant, le changement de couleur de ses pupilles et la présence de canines anormalement pointues. Et votre voisin a indiqué que votre petit ami possédait une arme à feu et n'aurait apparemment eu aucun remords à s'en servir sur Mr. Lewis. Bien sûr, les policiers n'ont pas crû Mr. Lewis et faute de preuves, la déclaration de votre voisin n'a pas eu de suite. Cependant, nous sommes tenus informés de toutes les affaires de police qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire. Nous sommes des spécialistes en ce qui concerne la traque des vampires, voyez-vous ? »

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi, les vampires n'existent pas. »

Un éclair de fureur transparut dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Ah non ? Vous êtes sûr de ça ? N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que votre petit ami ne venait que le soir chez vous ? Qu'il détestait le soleil ? Qu'il ne mangeait jamais ? Qu'il avait une aura inhumaine ? Qu'il était toujours anormalement froid ? Vous devriez vous être rendu compte de ça, depuis le temps que vous le fréquentez, Mr. Lupin. »

Devant le silence obstiné de Remus, il continua, implacable. « Sirius Black _prend la vie qui est en vous_. S'il a par miracle quelque chaleur, c'est parce qu'il la tire de vous. Il n'a chaud qu'à votre contact, un contact prolongé. Autrement, il est aussi glacé qu'une pierre. Vous n'avez pas de trace de morsure mais il est facile pour lui de vous mordre et d'ensuite refermer la plaie grâce à son sang maléfique et puis de vous effacer la mémoire. Les vampires ont de nombreuses facultés, vous savez. Mais ce sont tous des monstres assoiffés de sang et rien d'autre. Il faut que vous réagissiez, Mr. Lupin, cette cohabitation n'est pas sans conséquence. Il vous tuera. Si ce n'est en buvant votre sang, il vous tuera en prenant toute votre énergie. Il ne peut pas se passer de vous parce qu'il devient plus fort en votre présence. Il ne reste avec vous que par profit. Il a remarqué qu'un mortel lui était bien plus utile vivant que mort. Il peut s'abreuver du sang d'autres et les tuer aussitôt mais vous, il vous garde en vie pour vous soutirer votre force. Quand vous serez complètement usé, il vous tuera comme les autres, parce que vous ne serez plus _utile_. » Un sourire machiavélique étirait ses lèvres. « Ne croyez pas qu'il vous _aime_. Les vampires sont incapables de sentiments. Leur cœur est mort et ne bat que parce qu'il est alimenté par le sang de leurs victimes. Rien d'autre. Vous ne représentez rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'un réservoir de sang et d'énergie. Vous êtes naïf d'avoir pu croire à autre chose. Mais il est vrai que les vampires sont beaux parleurs et ont un pouvoir séduisant sur les humains, il est facile pour eux de les tromper. »

C'en était trop pour Remus. Vraiment trop.

« Taisez-vous. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton haché.

« C'est trop dur de voir la réalité en face, Mr. Lupin ? » ricana l'homme.

« Sortez de chez moi. Tout de suite. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le rire de l'homme se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Cependant, Remus sentit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'entendrait aujourd'hui.

« Votre obstination à vous aveugler vous perdra. » fit l'homme avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux tout en faisant signe à son coéquipier de sortir. « Bien le bonsoir Mr. Lupin. » ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Remus fixa un long moment la porte avec hargne.

Comment avaient-ils pu _oser_ le suivre ? Comment avaient-ils pu _oser_ pénétrer dans son appartement ?

La rage prenait possession de son cœur. Ces individus étaient méprisables, exécrables. Ils éliminaient des vampires au nom de l'humanité mais leurs méthodes et leur façon de penser étaient des plus barbares. S'ils étaient humains, alors il préférait ne pas en être un.

Un instant, il eut l'envie folle de descendre les escaliers, rattraper ces chasseurs et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne devaient pas se jouer de lui.

Mais alors seulement, il prit conscience de ce qu'ils lui avaient révélé.

C'était Seb qui les avait renseigné sur Sirius. C'était lui qui l'avait vendu. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils en étaient là maintenant.

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Avait-il deviné la vérité ou pensait-il avoir simplement rapporté des faits étranges à la police ?

_« Je t'aurais, tu vas voir ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Monstre ! »_

Ces mots avaient-ils été prononcés sciemment ? Avait-il prévu déjà à ce moment-là de détruire leurs vies ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Seb n'était pas quelqu'un de très droit mais il doutait qu'il puisse en venir à de telles extrémités. Il ne tuerait jamais un homme.

Contrairement à Sirius.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, confus.

Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux mots des chasseurs. Etaient-ils vrais ? Sirius restait-il avec lui uniquement par profit ? Jouait-il la comédie, feignant de s'intéresser à lui ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûr.

Il poussa un soupir agacé.

Pourquoi, bon Dieu,_ pourquoi_ devait-il toujours douter de Sirius ?

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise, se retenant à grand peine de hurler de frustration.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu, _rien_ ! Normalement Sirius aurait dû plus lui parler, il aurait dû s'ouvrir et au lieu de ça il s'enfermait encore plus, cachait plus de choses !

Il était dégoûté, tellement dégoûté par cette irréciprocité dans leur relation.

Un instant, il fut tenté de croire que ce que disaient les chasseurs était la vérité. Leurs raisons et leurs arguments étaient tellement logiques, tellement_ rationnels_.

Il joua quelques instants avec cette supposition : _« et si c'était vrai ? »_

Incertain de qui il devait croire, de ce qu'il devait penser, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel obscurci.

La lune ne tarderait pas à être pleine.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Silence – Sonata Arctica, 27 janvier 2008_

_Beautiful (rock version) – HIM / album Deep Shadows And Br__illiant Highlights – HIM, 2 mars 2008_

_Morning Glow (instrumental) – Mayuko Aoki, 9 mars 2008_

_album Kehä – Uniklubi / Demo – SaraLee, 19 avril 2008_

_Last of the Wilds – Nightwish, 20 avril 2008_

_album Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights – HIM__ / Poison Heart (acoustic version) – HIM, 30 mai 2008_

**Chapitre assez long qui a été de nombreuses fois repensé, récrit, effacé et retapé. J'espère que cette version finale sera **_**enfin**_** satisfaisante. Je lui trouve encore beaucoup de défauts mais je n'ai _vraiment_ _pas_ le courage de tout recommencer. Rien n'a été écrit dans l'ordre, suivant ma logique tordue habituelle, donc il est normal que le chapitre soit assez...**_**heurté**_** et manquant de cohésion. Je suis désolée de ne vraiment pas pouvoir faire mieux. A l'origine, la première partie du chapitre faisait partie du chap24.**

**Normalement le prochain chap sera du PoV de Sirius et...riche en révélations (enfin un peu de vérité, me direz-vous) et en action (quelqu'un m'avait réclamé du sang et de la mort, non ?). Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de quand il pourra paraître vu qu'il n'est pas du tout fini (d'habitude, j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance avant de publier mais cette fois-ci j'ai dérogé à ma règle) et que mes examens approchent à grands pas avec leur lot de soucis...Et puis, je pars en vacances tout le mois de juillet...pas très sûr que je pourrais écrire à ce moment-là...mais j'essaierais !**

**Mes examens débutant dans à peine quelques jours, il serait bienvenu d'avoir quelques reviews...ça motive, vous savez ? Et je manque cruellement de motivation ces derniers temps...enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien...Néanmoins, on pourrait m'expliquer comment ça se fait que j'ai de plus en plus de gens qui me mettent dans leurs alerts et de moins en moins de reviews ? C'est un truc inversement proportionnel ?**

**_ANNONCE !_ Si jamais certains d'entre vous sont très doués en anglais (presque bilingues si possible), ont beaucoup de temps libre et n'ont rien contre l'idée d'être bêta-reader, vous pouvez me contacter car je manque _aussi_ cruellement de bêtas (disponibles) pour mes traductions !**

**Bonne merde à tous ceux qui sont en examens ! ;)**

**Sorn**


	27. Chapitre 26

____

Chapitre 26

Il marchait vite. Le ciel était noir et menaçant au-dessus de sa tête mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, seule la lumière de la lune, presque pleine, lui importait.

Au loin, un bruit d'orage retentit.

Il ne faisait pas froid mais son corps tremblait d'anticipation.

Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça, il n'avait jamais tué gratuitement, ainsi, sans raison. Et voilà qu'on lui demandait, lui _ordonnait_ de le faire.

Pourquoi avait-il si froid quand dehors il faisait si chaud que l'air en était étouffant ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait froid alors que les vampires ne devaient rien sentir ?

Il secoua la tête, désemparé.

Il aurait voulu rester avec Remus.

Il chassa rapidement ces pensées de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à songer à lui en de telles occasions, c'était trop risqué.

Ses bottes résonnaient avec bruit, claquant sur les pavés de la petite ruelle qu'il avait emprunté, déserte à sa seule exception. Ils arrivaient tous par des chemins détournés après tout.

La pluie commença à tomber, en fines gouttes d'abord.

Le lieu de rendez-vous n'était plus très loin.

La pluie se fit plus forte, les gouttes tombaient comme autant de masses d'eau chaude sur le sol inégal de Londres.

Pourquoi avait-il si froid quand l'air était si lourd, si suffocant ?

Le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de lui, fort, inquiétant. La nature savait-elle ce qu'il se préparait à faire ?

Les grosses gouttes de pluie s'infiltraient dans sa combinaison, ruisselant sur son dos, sur sa tête, plaquant ses mèches ébènes contre son visage, ses yeux, lui bloquant la vue. L'eau collait ses vêtements contre sa peau, la chaude humidité opposant un contraste saisissant avec le froid intérieur qu'il ressentait.

Pourquoi devaient-ils se battre maintenant quand toutes les conditions climatiques jouaient en leur défaveur ?

Plus il se rapprochait du point de rencontre, plus les ombres s'emparaient de la ville, plus les immeubles prenaient des aspects menaçants, plus les faibles halos des lampadaires qui baignaient les rues prenaient des lueurs fantomatiques.

Et là, dans les ombres, il sentait les autres vampires qui se déplaçaient, vite, sans bruit, comme les redoutables chasseurs sans pitié qu'ils étaient.

Il accéléra le pas, l'angoisse montant d'un cran dans son esprit. Il aurait plus que tout voulu fuir, retourner à la sécurité rassurante, à la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'appartement de Remus, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter en tueur devant lui, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer cette vérité-là.

La pluie tomba plus drue, des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel, laissant le paysage dans une lumière spectrale. Le tonnerre gronda plus fort, les éclairs zébraient le ciel d'un noir profond à une fréquence de plus en plus élevée.

Enfin, il arriva au bâtiment décrit. Un vampire attendait, embusqué, dans un coin d'ombre.

En le voyant arriver, il fit un bref hochement de tête à Sirius en direction de la porte. Le message était clair : _monte_.

Sans hésiter, Sirius pénétra dans l'immeuble. La porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit et les marches de l'escalier craquèrent quand il posa le pied dessus.

Tout tombait en ruine ici.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les étages, il voyait de plus en plus de vampires. Ceux-ci, en tenue de combat – longue cape en cuir très résistant, bottes renforcées en métal, combinaison en matière synthétique qui épousait tous les mouvements – s'affairaient silencieusement entre les différentes pièces et degrés de l'immeuble.

Immense machinerie de guerre.

Parvenu au dernier étage, un vampire l'interpella d'un ton sévère. « Black ! »

Sirius se dirigea vers lui, le pas raide et les traits impassibles. « Oui ? »

« Monte sur le toit. Les autres t'attendent. »

Il acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris, et passa la petite porte qui menait au sommet du bâtiment.

La pluie tombait à verse et l'aveuglait presque. Il mit un moment à trouver ses repères. Devant ses yeux se trouvaient une bonne vingtaine, voire une trentaine, de vampires guerriers. Tous étaient tendus, prêts à intervenir quand l'ordre en serait donné.

« Black. » fit-on derrière lui, tout en posant rudement une main sur son épaule. Il se retint de sursauter.

Sans un mot, on lui remit deux revolvers.

« Les balles sont emplies de nitrate d'argent. Epargnez bien vos munitions et ne tirez que quand vous êtes sûr d'atteindre votre cible, c'est clair ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Prenez place maintenant. »

Voyant que son supérieur allait s'éloigner, il l'interpella :

« Combien ? » voulut-il savoir.

Le vampire se retourna et dit d'un ton sec :

« Une douzaine. Deux agents par membre. »

Il hocha la tête.

Juste obéir aux ordres.

« Black, avec Cohen. » lui enjoignit une autre voix. Il fit signe qu'il avait compris et se rendit au poste qu'on lui avait désigné.

Il ne fixa pas le partenaire qui l'avait rejoint. Il ne voulait connaître l'identité de personne.

Il sentit le regard apeuré que Cohen posait sur lui mais fit tout pour ne pas y prêter attention.

« A mon signal. » fit leur chef, posté sur une petite plate-forme surélevée.

Sans réfléchir, Sirius tendit ses membres, prêt à sauter et attaquer. Il vida son esprit de toute pensée parasite. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était obéir aux ordres.

En bas, il voyait arriver trois voitures dans la rue. Tendu à l'extrême, il les vit doucement rouler dans l'étroite ruelle dans un silence macabre et sous la surveillance d'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux vampiriques. Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement juste sous eux et les portières s'ouvrirent. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer les visages des passagers qu'on leur criait « Maintenant ! »

Sans prendre le temps de songer à ses actes, il plongea du toit vers la victime la plus proche de lui, lui tombant avec une aisance gracieuse sur le dos. Il entendit un hurlement s'échapper de la gorge du lycan et fut projeté loin de lui d'un violent mouvement.

Avec fluidité et adresse, il retrouva son équilibre dès qu'il toucha le sol. Il eut juste le temps de voir le visage déformé par la fureur du loup-garou avant qu'il ne se transforme à toute vitesse.

_Bien entraîné_, remarqua son esprit purement stratégique.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre en bonne position pour parer son attaque, le lycan chargea vers lui de toutes ses forces, beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Il fut presque étouffé sous le poids de la bête au-dessus de lui, ses mâchoires claquant férocement au niveau de son visage.

Un instant, son cœur manqua un battement en voyant les yeux jaunes du loup.

Mais il se ressaisit rapidement en y voyant l'intelligence cruelle et la férocité qui y brillaient. Ce n'était pas un humain. C'était une bête.

Violemment, il repoussa de toutes ses forces le lycan au-dessus de lui. C'était comme s'il avait voulu déloger une pierre, il n'arrivait à rien. Le grognement qui s'échappa de la gorge du loup-garou ressemblait à un ricanement moqueur. Sirius se débattit mais fut incapable de faire bouger son adversaire ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

Le loup se penchait une nouvelle fois vers lui, afin d'arrêter le jeu mais ce fut ce moment-là que choisit son équipier pour sauter sur lui.

De surprise et de fureur, le lycan le lâcha et se retourna prestement contre Cohen.

Sirius, libéré, ne perdit pas un instant pour foncer à nouveau sur la bête. Un hurlement de fureur lui échappa et en se retournant avec une rapidité fulgurante, le lycan lui asséna un coup mortel au côté.

Sirius lâcha un cri de douleur en sentant les griffes acérées percer sa chair. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler de sa plaie. L'odeur de son sang le rendit malade.

Une lueur malsaine brillait dans les yeux de la créature tandis qu'il lui assénait un deuxième coup, à la mâchoire cette fois. Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut projeté contre le mur, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons. Il entendit ses côtes se briser.

Hébété par la douleur et le choc, isolé de la bataille, il prit conscience de la fureur des combats qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Partout des lycans aux prises avec des vampires. Un décor tout en noir et blanc. Et rouge. Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie battait, frappait comme autant de minuscules coups de dague glacés, les éclairs zébraient le ciel. Partout on entendait les hurlements de fureur, les cris de douleur, les bruits de déchirements, les craquements des membres fracassés, mais surtout, surtout on sentait l'odeur chaude, écoeurante, et métallique du sang.

Son équipier s'occupait à présent du lycan, paradant, feintant, usant des coudes et des poings, ne se souciant que de faire mal à l'adversaire. C'était à Sirius de l'achever.

Il se releva rapidement, tâchant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur fulgurante de ses côtes. Elles se ressouderaient.

Envahi par une nouvelle rage, il se jeta contre son ennemi, sortant de sa manche un poignard en argent.

Occupé par Cohen, le lycan ne le remarqua que trop tard et poussa un hurlement déchirant en sentant la lame transpercer sa chair.

De colère, celui-ci se retourna furieusement contre lui et le plaqua au sol, lacérant d'un coup tout son côté gauche. Il hurla quand il sentit les puissantes mâchoires se refermer sur son épaule.

Le feu qui envahit ses veines à partir de la blessure le stupéfia. Ses membres semblaient littéralement calciner sous l'effet du virus.

S'il avait crû un moment le combat inégal, il était complètement certain de son équité à présent. Il ne parviendrait jamais à bout seul de ce lycan.

Comme Remus était faible comparé à eux !

Son esprit hurla de protestation. Ne pas penser, ne pas penser ! Juste agir, obéir aux ordres. Tuer. Eliminer. Ne pas laisser de traces. Détruire _l'ennemi_.

Son cerveau se déconnecta à nouveau et il laissa ses membres attaquer automatiquement, comme le soldat bien entraîné qu'il était. Esquiver, frapper, reculer, avancer, blesser.

A présent, lui et Cohen s'acharnaient sur le loup-garou, le réduisant peu à peu à l'impuissance. Cohen le distrayait, Sirius donnait les coups destinés à le tuer.

« Tire-lui dessus, Black, tire-lui dessus ! » hurlait Cohen.

Avec un choc, il réalisa la futilité de ses gestes. Une balle suffisait à l'abattre.

Sa main ne chercha pas longtemps son revolver et bientôt, elle brandit son arme, ferme et droite, et tira. Une balle en plein cœur. Il vivait encore. Une deuxième balle à la tête. Il se rapprochait de lui. Une troisième balle au ventre. Ses griffes brillaient dangereusement à la lumière de la lune. Une quatrième balle au cou. Un instant, le monstre tangua sur ses pattes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément et il poussa un hurlement déchirant et désespéré. Son lourd corps tomba à moitié sur lui, l'écrasant.

Le sang coulait de ses plaies, sombre et bouillant, comme doué de vivre propre.

Et le vampire tomba à genoux, exténué, supportant le poids du lycan mort sur lui. Un autre hurlement se fit entendre et il sentit un poids chaud et lourd atterrir sur lui. Des griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair, cherchant après son cœur.

Arrêter le tueur. Tuer l'ennemi. Abattre le vampire.

A peine conscient à cause du manque d'oxygène, du sang perdu et de la douleur fulgurante qui parcourait tout son corps, il entendit malgré tout des coups de feu. Alors, l'autre lycan s'effondra à son tour sur lui, le suffoquant.

Il respirait difficilement, tenaillé par la douleur foudroyante dans ses membres et étouffé par les corps qui le couvraient.

Il sentit qu'on relevait les deux cadavres de lui et l'accès à l'air fut plus facile. La souffrance n'en fut que plus atroce. Le vent, soudain glacé – comment le temps avait-il pu changer si rapidement ? – et la pluie entraient dans ses blessures ouvertes, les avivant, les infectant. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

Son supérieur arriva près de lui, le toisa froidement.

« Une balle en argent aurait suffi à arrêter le combat, Black. »

Sirius releva difficilement les yeux vers le vampire imposant. Les cheveux courts, blancs, la carrure forte et l'air sévère lui donnaient un aspect invulnérable. Un sourire tordit sa bouche quand il ajouta : « Néanmoins, c'était une belle lutte. » ajouta-t-il tout en lui tendant la main pour le relever.

Sirius fut rudement redressé, et il retint un cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres. Apparemment, son supérieur prenait cet acte comme une marque de bravoure. Faire face à la douleur et continuer d'avancer.

Le combat continuait à côté de lui, mais beaucoup de corps étaient tombés et son supérieur le soutenait tandis qu'ils avançaient à travers les cadavres et les vampires qui se battaient encore.

Il regardait ce paysage dévasté avec des yeux hagards, presque indifférents.

Et tout ce qu'il put penser était : _Je suis une machine de guerre. Une machine de mort._

* * *

Il était incapable de dire où on l'emmenait, incapable de se repérer ou de se concentrer suffisamment pour remarquer quelque chose. Il se laissait porter, comme un pantin disloqué, par le sévère maître vampire.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre eux, ou s'il y en eut, il ne s'en souvenait pas, il avait l'esprit trop confus pour se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.

Il se rappelait seulement le sentiment du cuir sous ses doigts, le sang qui collait à ses vêtements, la pluie qui plaquait ses habits à sa peau parcourue de frissons maladifs, la chaleur artificielle qui régnait dans la voiture, le whisky brûlant porté à ses lèvres.

Les tourbillons d'or dans le verre d'alcool le rendirent malade de honte.

* * *

Ses vêtements étaient poisseux de sang, ses muscles, endoloris, et ses os, ses articulations lui faisaient mal. Il laissa tomber, dégoûté, l'arme à feu dont la crosse était recouverte d'hémoglobine, sur le manteau de la cheminée de sa chambre.

Retenant une grimace de douleur et de dégoût, il tira sa cape – foutue –, sa combinaison – fichue –, son pantalon – bousillé – et ses chaussures – miraculeusement indemnes.

Quel parfait guerrier vampire il faisait, tout en sang et les vêtements en lambeaux !

Sans remords, il jeta tout dans le foyer de la cheminée et, à l'aide d'un peu d'alcool et d'un briquet, mit le feu à ses habits.

Quel gâchis.

Il regarda, les yeux vides, les flammes lécher doucement, dévorer avidement les morceaux de tissus décharnés, résultats d'une nuit de traque.

Il détestait ça.

Ne supportant plus l'odeur du sang sur lui, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains – blanche, trop blanche – et alla s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche, tournant le jet d'eau sur la température maximum.

L'eau était brûlante sur sa peau, mais le froid était toujours là et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. S'en irait-il seulement un jour ? Il était malade, tellement malade de tout ça.

Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau bouillant. La chaleur et l'humidité de l'air l'étouffaient mais il gardait la tête sous la pomme de douche, déterminé à rester là le plus longtemps possible, à absorber le plus de chaleur possible, afin de se donner un semblant de normalité. Et à effacer l'odeur du sang qui semblait comme incrustée à sa peau.

Comment un humain pouvait-il supporter de toucher un vampire ? Il était froid, tellement froid, glacé comme une statue.

Plus le temps passait et plus il détestait sa condition. Parfois, il aurait simplement voulu pouvoir changer le cours du temps, ne pas naître, ou alors naître en tant qu'humain. Voir le soleil. Ne pas sentir le froid permanent qui vous étreignait, ne pas s'interdire tout contact, ne pas s'interdire...

Il coupa l'eau brusquement, l'air devenant vraiment trop irrespirable pour lui.

Il détestait ça, il détestait tellement tout ça.

Il s'appuya, dos à la porcelaine blanche des murs de la cabine.

Devant ses yeux, l'eau était encore teintée de rouge, devant ses yeux il avait encore l'impression d'un voile grenat.

Et les yeux jaunes, emplis de fureur, de haine et de mort.

Retenant un cri frustré, il sortit enfin de la douche, saisit un essuie et comment à se sécher.

Bientôt, il se retrouva à moitié habillé et les cheveux encore humides, sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fixés au plafond.

Son seul désir pour le moment lui était interdit et inaccessible. Hors de question de se présenter devant lui après avoir participé à ce massacre. Hors de question de le salir avec sa perversité et ses meurtres.

L'effet des multiples injections qu'on lui avait faites – afin d'éviter que le virus ne se répande dans ses veines – et des antalgiques faisaient effet. La tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression d'avoir la fièvre et il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

C'est agité et tremblant qu'il finit par s'endormir, milles images de massacre passant devant ses yeux troublés.

* * *

Il était assoupi quand on frappa à sa porte. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de discerner les coups sur le battant de bois. Légèrement hébété et l'esprit embrouillé, il ouvrit un œil fatigué.

« Sir ? » lui parvint de dehors.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître la voix de James.

Maladroitement, il sortit de son lit, titubant légèrement et la tête douloureuse comme si elle avait été enfermée dans un étau et qu'on aurait frappé avec un marteau dessus. D'une démarche mal assurée, il traversa la chambre et ouvrit la porte à son meilleur ami.

L'autre jeune homme brun avait l'air négligé – il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que de coutume, ses vêtements étaient froissés –, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Dès qu'il le vit, le souci s'imprima sur ses traits. En détaillant des yeux la silhouette amaigrie de Sirius, ses blessures et sa figure dévastée, la désolation se refléta sur son visage.

« Pas dormi beaucoup, hein ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Sans aucun autre mot, Sirius se poussa de côté et laissa l'autre jeune homme entrer dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Directement, il se refaufila sous les couvertures, marmonnant un vague « désolé, crevé » à l'adresse de James, pendant que celui-ci s'asseyait sur le bord du lit avec un soupir.

« C'était comment ? »

« On peut ne pas en parler, s'il te plaît ? » murmura Sirius, la tête dans l'oreiller, de telle sorte que son meilleur ami ne voyait pas son visage.

« Oui. Bien sûr. Je vais te laisser dormir dans ce cas. » répondit doucement James, tout en se levant du lit, un peu déçu.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir, la voix de Sirius se fit entendre, faible et cassée :

« C'était horrible. Il y avait du sang et des cadavres partout. » Il prit une inspiration saccadée. « Je...je ne veux plus jamais faire ça. »

James afficha un sourire désolé.

« Demande-leur d'arrêter. »

« Je ne peux pas. J'y suis forcé. »

« Par ta famille ou les Anciens ? »

« Les deux. »

Un instant de silence. Sirius se retourna légèrement pour fixer James. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'air exténué de son meilleur ami.

« Dis-moi, Jay, à quoi ça sert toute cette mascarade ? A quoi ça sert cette tuerie ? Ils n'avaient rien fait, absolument rien. C'est nous qui les avons attaqué par surprise, sans aucune raison. On était armé jusqu'aux dents et ils n'avaient rien pour se défendre. On était à deux contre un. On avait des balles en argent. Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce massacre, aucune. » fit-il d'une voix éteinte et désespérée.

« Ils disent que les lycans deviennent trop nombreux. » répondit James, mal à l'aise.

« Qui _ils_, Jay ? Les Anciens ? Ce ne sont que des salauds, ils pourraient bien mentir uniquement pour garder le pouvoir. Pourquoi les lycans n'auraient-ils pas le droit de vivre comme nous ? Ils ne nous ont jamais rien fait, ce sont les vampires qui les ont toujours mis plus bas que terre. A quoi rime cette comédie ? On ne les laisse même pas vivre ! »

Il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller, se retenant de crier sa rancœur sur son meilleur ami. Il n'y pouvait rien.

« C'est comme ça Sirius. Ça a toujours été comme ça. »

« Ouais, et ça a toujours été comme ça de bouffer les humains et de les prendre pour des réservoirs de nourriture, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, pour toi Lily c'est juste un stock de sang ? »

James resta silencieux.

« Ecoute, Sir. » Son ton était désespéré. « Je suis aussi dégoûté que toi par cette guerre. Je tiens aussi à Remus, tu sais ? Moins que toi, c'est sûr, mais j'y tiens aussi. »

Sirius serra le poing sous son oreiller.

« Ne me parle pas de lui, s'il te plaît. » fit-il entre ses dents serrées, essayant désespérément de repousser le poids qui semblait être tombé sur son cœur à l'évocation de Remus.

« Pourquoi Sirius ? Tu ne peux pas te voiler la face continuellement. Tu devras lui dire la vérité un jour ou l'autre. » répliqua James.

Sirius se redressa précipitamment, l'air paniqué.

« NON ! Il me détestera si je lui dis ! Promets-moi de ne jamais rien lui révéler, Jay, promets-le moi ! » supplia Sirius, angoissé, ses mains serrant avec force les pans de la chemise de son meilleur ami.

« Il comprendrait. » persista James, essayant de saisir les poignets de Sirius pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il fixait les yeux de son meilleur ami, cherchant à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Non, il ne comprendrait pas. » répondit Sirius, malade de peur. « Il...non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme un meurtrier. »

« Il ne te verra pas comme un meurtrier Sirius, il t'aime. »

Sirius eut un rire cassé et il lâcha soudain prise sur son meilleur ami, l'air d'un jouet brisé.

« Non, il ne m'aime pas. On ne peut pas aimer un vampire. On ne peut pas m'aimer, _moi_. »

« Ne raconte pas n'imp... »

« N'essaie pas Jay. Je ne suis pas con. Il m'a déjà remplacé tu sais ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda James, tendu.

Sirius continua de rire. « J'ai senti l'odeur d'un autre sur lui. Et crois-moi, c'était bien trop incrusté pour être un simple ami. »

« Tu...tu déconnes Sirius. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, je déconne. Comment veux-tu que je ne déconne pas avec tout ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment ! » Il se leva brusquement, donna un coup de poing dans une des colonnes de son lit.

« Sirius, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. » fit James, le ton dur.

« Sors. »

« Sirius. »

« Sors, Jay. »

« Sir, écoute-moi... »

« SORS, PUTAIN ! » hurla Sirius, le regard fou et la fureur inscrite sur chacun de ses traits.

James se leva, droit et le regard dur comme de l'acier.

« Arrête de jouer les martyrs, Black. » martela-t-il. Sirius recula instinctivement. James ne l'appelait jamais _Black_. « Tu peux régler tes soucis mais tu t'y plais bien trop. C'est quoi ton problème ? T'aimes souffrir ou quoi ? Remus comprendrait, il t'écouterait, j'en suis certain. Tu peux demander à ne plus traquer les lycans. Tu peux annuler ce putain de mariage avec Vitany. Tu peux retrouver Regulus. Tu peux trouver ces salauds de chasseurs et les dégommer si tu veux. Tu peux regagner Rem, tout simplement parce que tu ne l'as _pas_ perdu malgré ce que tu peux croire ! Tu _peux_ tout Sirius, mais tu ne _veux_ rien ! »

A présent, les deux amis se toisaient froidement, chacun refusant de céder le terrain, chacun refusant de reconnaître les arguments de l'autre.

Sirius savait que James avait raison. James avait toujours raison. Il était bien plus clairvoyant que lui en tout ce qui le concernait, il le connaissait mieux que personne et la réciproque était vraie. Mais il était trop douloureux de s'entendre dire tout ce qu'il craignait. Il détestait James pour abattre toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne bougeait pas. Il le détestait pour lui faire reconnaître ses erreurs et éclairer d'un jour nouveau toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Non. Ce n'était que des mensonges, des faux espoirs qui ne le feraient que tomber un peu s'il se permettait d'y accorder foi. Il se brûlerait à leur contact et il n'était pas prêt à ça.

Mais James ne savait pas tout, non plus. Il ne pouvait juger que sur ce qu'il savait. Et c'était ça, sa plus grande erreur.

James attendit encore un moment que Sirius riposte, qu'il se batte même, si cela devait se faire, il préférait que son meilleur réagisse violemment et en vienne aux mains avec lui plutôt que de le voir dans cet état apathique qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais au fil des minutes qui passaient, Sirius était toujours aussi immobile, son visage aussi hermétique que s'il avait porté un masque. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à insuffler le doute dans ses convictions et il savait que Sirius devait probablement lui en vouloir mais tant pis. Il _fallait _que quelqu'un lui fasse réaliser qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il continue de s'enfermer dans sa propre détresse.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. » marmonna James avant de tourner le dos à Sirius, qui continuait de le fixer d'un air venimeux, et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il sortit et le battant de bois claqua avec un bruit sinistre dans le silence qui s'ensuivit.

« Je te hais. » siffla Sirius, mais ses mots étaient sans conviction ni force. C'étaient des paroles creuses et sans sens.

Il se sentait tellement vide.

Il retourna vers son lit et s'y effondra.

Il avait encore le sentiment que le sang lui collait à la peau et l'effet des antalgiques se dissipait.

La douleur revenait.

Il serra les dents et s'interdit de penser à quoique ce soit.

Il détestait James.

Mais plus que tout, il détestait le fait qu'il ait raison.

* * *

_« Sirius, j'aimerais te présenter Antoine. Antoine, mon neveu, Sirius Black. »_

_Sirius hocha la tête et s'inclina légèrement devant l'Ancien qui se tenait devant lui. En fait, il n'avait curieusement pas l'air d'un _Ancien_. Il était jeune, plus jeune que les aînés des vampires en général. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine et ne semblait pas aussi sévère qu'eux. Son apparence jeune, ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien et ses yeux étrangement clairs, d'un marron lumineux, le rendait bien plus sympathique aux yeux de Sirius que la plupart des vieux vampires. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que même si Antoine avait l'_air _jeune, il était en vérité âgé de plusieurs siècles. Ses vêtements eux aussi contrastaient avec les habits que la plupart des vampires portaient. Aucune trace de noir, tout était lumineux chez lui. Des couleurs chaudes, telles le brun, le doré ou le beige composaient ses vêtements, étrangement modernes comparés à ceux que portaient les autres Anciens. Il offrait un contraste saisissant avec eux._

_Il eut un sourire plaisant en sa direction, puis tourna le regard vers son oncle._

_« Alphard, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous laisser. Sirius et moi avons à parler. » fit-il avec un sourire enjôleur en direction du vampire aux épais cheveux bruns bouclés et au teint mat qui se trouvait au côté de Sirius. Alphard n'eut pas l'air très heureux de laisser son neveu aux mains d'Anciens mais il ne pouvait que se plier à leurs choix. De toute façon, il se doutait depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait pas participer à la réunion. Elle était pour les jeunes nobles, pas pour un vampire comme lui._

_Une fois que son oncle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Antoine reprit la parole. _

_« Bien mon jeune Mr. Black. Tu viens du clan de Londres, c'est ça ? »_

_Sirius acquiesça, intrigué. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'on voulait de lui. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Antoine demanda : « Dis-moi Sirius, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? »_

_« Mon oncle m'a dit que les Anciens voulaient voir un jeune vampire de chaque vieille famille noble, pour chaque repère. Que ce serait peut-être pour élire un chef de clan. » répondit-il._

_Antoine eut un petit rire. « Ton oncle se trompe, mon petit. »_

_Sirius fit son possible pour ne pas se hérisser au "mon petit". Malgré les apparences Antoine était bien plus vieux et puissant que lui, il ne pouvait pas lui manquer de respect._

_L'Ancien eut un sourire qui rendit Sirius anxieux. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon._

_« Sais-tu ce qu'est un lycan, Sirius ? » demanda Antoine, avec une moue exquise._

_« Bien entendu. »_

_« Que connais-tu à leur sujet ? »_

_« Ce sont des créatures ténébreuses, souvent des humains au départ. Le virus se transmet par morsure ou par infection par voie sanguine. En général ils se transforment en loup à la pleine lune et se nourrissent de chair humaine. Ils ont des sens très développés et gardent certains des instincts des loups même sous forme humaine. » récita Sirius, se demandant avec anxiété _pourquoi_ on lui parlait de lycans. Malgré lui, il se surprit à penser à Remus. Il eut tôt fait de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Nul ne savait quels pouvoirs possédaient les Anciens. Et Sirius avait trop peur qu'Antoine puisse lire dans son esprit pour s'autoriser une pensée aussi dangereuse que celle de son amant._

_Antoine fit une moue boudeuse._

_« Tu n'as pas dit le plus important. »_

_« Excusez-moi mais c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pu songer. » répondit Sirius avec humilité._

_Antoine sourit une nouvelle fois et se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Sirius fit tout son possible pour rester immobile. Ce n'était qu'un test, il le savait._

_Antoine eut un petit rire satisfait devant sa réaction. « Bien Sirius, bravo. Le courage est une qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je sens que toi et moi allons bien nous entendre. » Il sourit une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Ce que tu as oublié de dire Sirius, c'est que les vampires et les lycans sont en guerre depuis des siècles et que cela a toujours été ainsi. Et que ça le sera toujours. »_

_Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de Sirius. _Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

_« Mais il n'y a plus de lycans depuis longtemps. La dernière guerre les a tous éradiqués. » tenta Sirius._

_« Non, Sirius. Pas tous. Il y en a encore, cachés, terrés dans les recoins les plus reculés des villes et ils sont tellement sûrs que nous croyons qu'ils n'existent plus qu'ils se permettent de s'insérer parmi les humains afin qu'on les reconnaisse moins facilement. » Il sourit. « Mais nous ne sommes pas bêtes, nous savons qu'ils sont là. Et au moment où nous parlons, ils deviennent plus fort, rallient tous leurs membres, rassemblent leurs puissances partout dans le monde. Crois-moi Sirius, si nous ne faisons rien, bientôt ils reviendront et nous détrôneront. Et nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? »_

_Il était malade. Il allait vomir. Tout mais pas ça, pitié, tout mais pas ça !_

_« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche, ayant déjà deviné ce qu'on attendait de lui._

_« Connais-tu les Agents de la Mort, Sirius ? »_

_« La caste qui traquait et éliminait les lycans lors de la guerre. » répondit Sirius, la voix faible._

_« Exactement. Bien, bien, je vois que tu es bien renseigné. Alphard a bien fait de te choisir, tu es parfait, tout bonnement parfait. » fit Antoine avec un large sourire tout en lui tournant autour. « Tu t'entraînes souvent aux armes, dis-moi, Sirius ? »_

_« Deux fois par semaine. » s'entendit-il répondre, mal à l'aise sous l'œil scrutateur de cet étranger._

_« Hm. » fit Antoine, appréciateur. « De mieux en mieux. Et es-tu doué ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je suppose que oui. » répondit Sirius, interloqué._

_Soudain, Antoine fit un brusque geste vers lui, un coup de poing dans son estomac. Sirius recula prestement et saisit rapidement le poignet de l'Ancien. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter, s'arracha à sa poigne avec une facilité déconcertante et chercha à lui faire perdre l'équilibre grâce à un croche-pied. Sirius réagit juste à temps pour ne pas tomber._

_« Bien, bien ! Excellent ! Parfait ! » Il éclata d'un rire joyeux. « Ah, les Black restent une valeur sûre en ce qui concerne le fait de donner de bons et beaux héritiers. » fit-il tout en effleurant du doigt la joue de Sirius. Celui-ci recula instinctivement._

_« Pas facile, hm ? » murmura-t-il avec un sourire entendu. _

_« Non. » répliqua sèchement Sirius, n'appréciant vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la conversation._

_« Tant mieux. J'aime autant ça, tu as du caractère, c'est bien. » Il reprit tout d'un coup son air sérieux. « Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais bien ce que je vais te demander. »_

_Sirius resta silencieux._

_« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. » fit Antoine avec un sourire mauvais. « Ta famille nous a prêté serment, il y a de cela bien longtemps, qu'elle mettrait toujours à notre disposition un de ses héritiers en cas de guerre. » Il soupira, faussement fataliste. « Quel dommage qu'on doive gâcher un si joli visage. »_

_Sirius renifla de mépris. _

_« Oh, mais tu n'es pas encore marié, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »_

_« On ne manque pas de respect à un Ancien, Sirius. »_

_Sirius réprima son envie de crier au visage trop parfait d'Antoine. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour une telle futilité._

_« Bien, tu arrives à te maîtriser. On m'a dit que tu étais assez rebelle, hm ? » Il saisit entre ses doigts une mèches de cheveux de Sirius. Devant la grimace du jeune vampire, Antoine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Dommage que tu ne vives pas à Paris. Tu te plairais tellement dans notre clan. »_

_« Avec vous, je suppose ? »_

_« Oh mais je peux avoir qui je veux. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec toi. Il est amusant de te voir essayer de te contrôler alors qu'on me jure que tu as un tempérament des plus explosifs. »_

_« Vous avez fait exprès de m'accueillir. » réalisa soudain Sirius._

_« Exactement. Tu es intelligent en plus de ça. Dis-moi, où s'arrête ta perfection ? » fit plaisamment Antoine tout en éclatant de rire. « Mais cessons de jouer. Tu sais bien ce que je veux, tu n'as qu'à obéir. »_

_« Ce que _vous_ voulez ou ce que les Anciens veulent ? »_

_« Les deux. Tu ne peux rien à la décision des Anciens, nous ne t'avons fait venir que par simple formalité, tu es obligé de nous obéir sinon toi et ta famille en subirez les conséquences. » fit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Quand à ce que_ moi_ je veux...Ma foi, je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu sembles le croire. Si tu es déjà engagé, je ne tenterais rien. Mais si tu es libre, je n'aurais rien contre passer du temps avec toi. »_

_« Je suis fiancé. » répliqua Sirius, pour la première fois de sa vie _heureux_ d'être fiancé._

_« Et dis-moi, l'aimes-tu cette fiancée ? » demanda Antoine, glissant sa main dans le cou de Sirius qui s'empêcha de tressaillir._

_« Non. »_

_Antoine eut un grand sourire._

_« Dans ce cas, l'affaire est réglée. »_

* * *

_Atmosphère : Teurastaja – Turmion Kätilöt, 20 décembre 2007_

_Ever Dream (piano version) – Nightwish, 31 mai 2008_

_Ever Dream (__piano version) – Nightwish / Feel For You – Nightwish / MINÄ MÄÄRÄÄN! – Turmion Kätilöt, 2 juin 2008_

_Pretty In Scarlet – Guano Apes, 12 juin 2008_

_a__lbums Reign of Light et Aeonics - an Anthology – Samael / album Cult – Apocalyptica, 14 juin 2008_

**Encore un chapitre très underworldien, un ! Les Agents de la Mort viennent directement du film, je précise. **

**Ceci est sûrement le chapitre le plus violent que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent (écouter du métal indus aide grandement, j'avoue) et le plus long. Et puis...j'aime Antoine ! Quand je pense que ce personnage n'était même pas prévu au départ et qu'il est arrivé au fil de l'écriture ! Bref, je suis très fière de ce chapitre pour la scène de combat, pour Antoine, pour la dispute entre James et Sirius et parce qu'il a été écrit avec beaucoup de facilité et sur un relativement court laps de temps. La partie du combat a été écrite en décembre (quand je revenais d'un examen) par contre.**

**Mes examens étant enfin finis et vu que je m'envole d'ici quelques jours pour un mois de vacances très très loin d'ici, j'ai préféré poster assez rapidement. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, il est encore en cours d'écriture et sa publication dépendra de mon accès à Internet là-bas. **

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous !**

**Sorn**


	28. Chapitre 27

_Chapitre 27_

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Cet homme que je vois dans ta tête en ce moment. »_

_Sirius se retourna violemment vers Antoine, qui lui souriait narquoisement._

_« N'essaie pas de lire mes pensées ! » fit Sirius, contenant difficilement son irritation._

_Quelque part en cours de route, au fil des jours et des conversations, il avait dû laisser tomber inconsciemment le "vous" formel qu'il utilisait au départ envers l'Ancien.  
« Pourquoi ? C'est plaisant de fouiller ton esprit. » répondit Antoine, un sourcil levé._

_« Ça ne t'en donne pas le droit. »_

_« J'ai tous les droits. »_

_« Pas sur moi. »_

_« Quel dommage, ç'aurait été tellement plus facile. » soupira Antoine. « Mais je réitère ma question : qui est-ce ? »_

_« Ça ne te regarde pas. »_

_« Hm, un amant fixe ? C'est tellement rare de nos jours. »_

_Sirius ne répondit pas._

_« Ce n'est pas un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sirius se raidit et se tourna pour cacher son visage. Il s'efforça de fermer son esprit. Surtout il ne fallait pas qu'Antoine découvre la vérité, surtout pas ! Il entendit le rire de l'Ancien résonner quelques secondes plus tard._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas forcer tes barrières, je suis juste curieux. Mais tu pourrais quand même répondre à ma question, non ? »_

_« Je n'en ai pas envie. » répondit-il, sur la défensive._

_« Oh quelle mauvaise foi ! Mais je suppose que j'ai raison si tu réagis ainsi. » fit Antoine avec un sourire vainqueur et mauvais. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? Ça ne regarde que moi. » fit Sirius d'un ton glacé._

_« Ah, tu es peut-être très beau mais tu as un caractère de chien. »_

_« Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment. »_

_Antoine éclata de rire._

_« Et tu as de la répartie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui oseraient s'adresser à moi de cette façon, tu sais ? »_

_Sirius hésita deux secondes avant de répondre._

_« J'en suis parfaitement conscient. »_

_« Tu n'as pas peur ? »_

_Moment de silence._

_« Non. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit curieusement l'Ancien._

_« Je sais que je te plais trop. » fit Sirius avec un sourire cynique._

_Un éclat de rire. « Je t'apprécie de plus en plus, Sirius ! » Antoine se rapprocha du jeune vampire et glissa sa tête dans son cou afin de l'embrasser. Sirius se raidit et fit son possible pour ne pas le repousser._

_« Je déteste que tu fasses ça. » marmonna Sirius._

_« C'est bien pour ça que je le fais. » répondit Antoine, avec un sourire dans son cou. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te permettre de refuser tout net, hm ? Ah, quels avantages d'être un Ancien ! » Il déposa d'autres légers baisers dans le cou de Sirius. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester à Paris ? Tu aurais tout à fait ta place dans mon clan. Tu seras même privilégié. » chuchota-t-il._

_Sirius frissonna. Les baisers d'Antoine étaient tellement froids par rapport à ceux de Remus. « Pour combien de temps ? Tu finiras bien par te lasser de moi à un moment ou un autre. »_

_« Tu pourras toujours rentrer. Sauf si je décide que tu me plais vraiment trop. »_

_« Et tu me garderas ? Non, je n'ai pas envie de courir ce risque. »_

_« Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas ta fiancée. »_

_« Je m'en fous d'elle. »_

_« C'est de _lui_ dont il s'agit alors ? » Antoine se sépara de lui et le tourna pour fixer Sirius dans les yeux. « C'est un humain. » dit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout._

_« Et alors ? » répondit un peu abruptement le jeune vampire._

_« Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux. Pourquoi choisir un mortel ? »_

_« Si j'étais toi, j'aurais répondu que c'est pour changer plus souvent. » fit Sirius, le ton glacé. _

_Antoine eut une grimace. « Quelles mauvaises intentions tu me prêtes ! Non, sérieusement, dis-moi, je t'en prie. Ça m'intrigue. »_

_« On m'a toujours enseigné que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. » répliqua Sirius en souriant. Devant la moue d'Antoine, il répondit tout de même. « Tu m'apprécies, non ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas assez clair ? » répondit Antoine avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire narquois. « Tu veux des preuves peut-être ? » continua-t-il, le sourire carnassier tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Sirius. Celui-ci le repoussa aussitôt, sous le rire amusé de l'Ancien._

_« Je ne te demande pas de preuves, idiot. » fit Sirius, agacé. « Tu peux comprendre que je l'apprécie, lui, non ? Ce n'est pas une question qu'il soit mortel ou non, c'est juste lui. »_

_Antoine sembla songeur un instant. « Tu es étrange Sirius. » Il pencha la tête de côté, comme pour mieux examiner le jeune homme. « Tu n'as pas peur de moi et tu me résistes. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui ? »_

_Sirius finit par hocher la tête devant le regard insistant d'Antoine._

_« Et s'il disparaissait, je pourrais t'avoir à moi ? »_

_Les yeux de Sirius s'étrécirent, méfiants. « Quoi ? »_

_« S'il n'était plus là...est-ce que tu consentirais à rester dans mon clan ? » demanda Antoine, le regard perçant._

_« Non. » fit durement Sirius, bien qu'intérieurement anxieux, comprenant ce que la question sous-entendait. « Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de toucher à lui. »_

_Antoine fit une grimace. « Tu devines trop bien mes pensées. Mais Sirius...si je n'ai pas ton accord, je n'hésiterai pas à agir contre ton gré. »_

_La panique s'empara du cœur du jeune vampire._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »_

_« Chantage, Sirius. Si c'est le seul moyen qui fonctionne alors je l'utiliserai. Reste à Paris et je ne dirai rien au sujet de..._Remus_ à ta famille. » répondit Antoine, sournois. Il rit devant le visage soudain livide de Sirius. « Ils ne seraient pas d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Les Black sont obsédés par le sang pur. S'ils savaient que leur fils aîné couchait avec un humain... » Il continua, impitoyable. « D'autant plus que les conséquences seraient graves pour lui aussi, hm ? Pas sûr qu'il s'en tire vivant de là. » fit-il, faussement songeur._

_Il y eut un long moment de silence, les deux vampires se contentant de se fixer, l'un avec un sourire narquois et satisfait, l'autre, blême de peur et de rage._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » demanda Sirius, la voix blanche et ses poings serrés, tremblants._

_« Ce que je veux ? _Toi_, tout simplement. »_

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber quand il se réveilla. Il se sentait contusionné et malade. La tête lui tournait et il avait mal partout. Son estomac se retourna désagréablement et il eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre la salle de bains avant de cracher le sang et la bile qu'il contenait.

Les jambes flageolantes, il se tint au lavabo des deux mains avant d'asperger son visage d'eau froide. Quand il releva la tête, l'image que lui renvoya le miroir était tout sauf flatteuse.  
Il avait l'air d'un cadavre ambulant avec son teint cireux et ses joues creusées. Ses yeux hagards et vitreux n'arrangeaient rien à son apparence, pas plus que ses cheveux emmêlés et collant à son front à cause de la sueur. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas à son avantage ces derniers jours. Il grimaça devant son reflet puis sortit de la salle de bains, se sentant déjà un peu mieux bien que toujours fiévreux.

Ses yeux cherchèrent l'horloge sur le manteau de sa cheminée mais tombèrent sur autre chose, d'assez inattendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, trop surpris pour être en colère.

Vitany lui sourit et s'arrêta dans son inspection de la chambre. Elle lissa du plat de la main un pli dans sa robe lavande. Elle était comme une apparition de pureté comparé à lui. Si blanche. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était qu'apparence. Tout était calculé, la façon dont ses mèches blondes retombaient dans ses yeux, la façon dont ses doigts effleuraient doucement le marbre de la cheminée, la façon dont elle pouvait le fixer avec un semblant de tendresse alors qu'elle n'en ressentait pas la moindre once à son égard. Cette fille était aussi corrompue que le diable. Et malgré son joli visage et ses moues enfantines, elle avait un esprit retors à faire pâlir les plus vils personnages.

« Bonjour Sirius. » répondit-elle, la voix mielleuse.

« Pas de formalités avec moi. » fit-il, agacé. « Tu es là pour quoi ? »

Elle fit la moue face à son ton brusque.

« Je venais juste voir comment tu allais. J'en ai bien le droit, en tant que fiancée, non ? »

Sirius ne releva pas. « _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu es là ? » persista-t-il.

Vitany lui sourit et s'assit sur son lit. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir le regard furieux que lui lança Sirius.

« Je suis venue discuter. » finit-elle par répondre au bout de quelques secondes de silence tendu.

« A propos de ? » demanda Sirius, retenant difficilement son agacement.

« Nous. » répondit-elle calmement.

Sirius siffla. « Bon sang, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne veux _pas_ me marier avec toi ? C'est rien qu'un mariage arrangé et je n'ai pas _du tout _l'intention qu'il ait lieu ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Vitany laissa tomber son masque trop parfait et il put lire sur ses traits toute la fureur et la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Quelque part, voir ce spectacle glaçant était rassurant. Il n'avait pas à faire à une statue articulée.

Mais bien trop vite, elle réussit à retrouver son calme et le masque fut bientôt remis sur son visage aux traits délicats. Sirius poussa un soupir. Cette fille avait été conditionnée à _paraître_ depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

« Ce n'est pas du mariage que je voulais te parler Sirius. Car il aura lieu, sois-en assuré. » Elle un sourire mauvais à son encontre. « Non, c'était d'une chose plus...compromettante que je voulais parler. »

Son sourire, son ton bas et entendu et ses yeux qui brillaient de malfaisance achevèrent d'aviver la méfiance de Sirius. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Tu peux t'expliquer clairement s'il te plaît ? Je déteste les énigmes. »

Le sourire de sa fiancée s'élargit, laissant apparaître deux canines pointues. Sirius se retint de paraître ébranlé. Il était rare que les vampires affichent aussi ouvertement les signes distinctifs qui prouvaient leur race, même entre eux.

« Il y a une étrange odeur sur toi. » fit-elle remarquer d'un ton badin.

« C'est celle du sang ma chérie, tu devrais la connaître depuis le temps. Le sang de lycan n'a pas une odeur différente de celui d'un humain. » répondit Sirius d'un ton acide et avec un sourire hypocrite.

Vitany ne releva pas. Son sourire s'agrandit encore et devint encore plus malveillant. Malgré lui, Sirius sentit un frisson de peur parcourir son échine. _Imbécile ! Tu ne devrais pas la craindre !_

« Ce n'est pas l'odeur du sang, _chéri_. » fit-elle narquoisement. « C'est celle d'un humain. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pâlir.

« Ah, je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible. » Son rire cristallin se fit entendre. « Alors maintenant, dis-moi la vérité Sirius. Que fait l'odeur d'un humain sur toi ? Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je la sens sans cesse, elle s'est littéralement _imprégnée_ à ta peau. Ça ne peut pas être l'odeur d'une victime, elle ne resterait pas aussi longtemps. Alors ? J'attends tes explications. »

Sous son air patient, Sirius sentait bien qu'elle était aussi curieuse et frustrée. Peut-être avait-elle deviné quelque chose mais elle n'avait rien de tangible et ça l'énervait.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » fit-il sèchement.

Pourquoi le devinaient-ils tous, pourquoi ?

« Si, ça me regarde. C'est l'odeur de cet humain avec qui tu étais lors de ma première chasse. »

Sirius devint encore plus livide, réellement paniqué à présent. _Seigneur non, pas ça !_

Vitany continua, implacable. « Tu as disparu pendant plusieurs jours après l'enlèvement de Regulus. Où les as-tu passés ? »

« Chez un bâtard. »

« Non ! » rétorqua furieusement sa fiancée. « Je sais bien que tu étais chez _lui_. J'ai reconnu son odeur Sirius, je ne peux pas me tromper, c'était bien la sienne sur toi. _Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ?_ »

« Tu nous a interrompu, tu te rappelles ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il est parti. » fit Sirius, retenant l'amertume de percer dans son ton.

_Tout est de ta faute._

« Et alors ? Ce n'était que le premier soir. Ne me dis pas que son odeur est resté présente pendant tout ce temps, elle était plus faible quand tu es resté au repère après ma première chasse. Et après l'enlèvement de ton frère, quand tu es revenu, elle était de nouveau là, beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort. Est-ce que cet humain est ton amant ? »

« Tu divagues ma pauvre ! C'est un _humain_ ! Pourquoi je prendrais la peine de garder en vie un réservoir de nourriture ? » répliqua Sirius, utilisant les arguments qu'un vampire normal aurait employé.

« Depuis quand agis-tu comme tout le monde ? Ne fais pas semblant avec moi Sirius, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe avec toi. Je sais que ça dure depuis un bon moment. Je sais que tu as une relation avec un humain. »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout. » siffla Sirius, venimeux. Le regard qu'il portait sur sa fiancée était de la pure haine.

« J'ignore encore _qui _il est pour l'instant, mais crois-moi, ça ne saurait tarder. Je le trouverais Sirius, et tu pourras lui dire adieu pour toujours. »

« Ne t'avise même pas d'_essayer _de toucher à lui ! » éclata le vampire, en rage.

Vitany rit devant la colère de son fiancé.

« Tu es tellement pathétique Siry ! » Elle secoua la tête d'un faux air affligé, tout en continuant de se moquer de lui. « Tu me menaces alors qu'il y a à peine quelques secondes tu niais en bloc tout ce que je disais ! » Elle reprit, le ton doucereux. « Mais rassure-toi _mon amour_, si tu renonces à lui, je le laisserais tranquille. Ton petit humain vivra comme n'importe quel autre mortel, la conscience en paix et sans méchant vampire à ses trousses. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer ou de songer à ce qu'il allait dire, elle se leva et posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut Siry. Je te laisse réfléchir pour l'instant. Prends la bonne décision. Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle avec un sourire candide.

Paralysé, Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

La porte claqua avec un bruit sinistre.

Il ne remarqua pas que son téléphone portable n'était plus à la même place qu'avant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il se rendit à l'appartement de Remus.

Il était nerveux et même si en apparence ses blessures dues à la traque – qui avait eu lieu quatre jours auparavant – s'étaient refermées, il n'était toujours pas en grande forme.

Le virus de la lycanthropie, pour un vampire, était mortel et il avait été salement blessé lors de la traque, perdant beaucoup de sang et se brisant beaucoup d'os.

Aucun étonnement dans ce cas à ce que les gens le regardent d'un air effaré dans la rue. Une peau trop pâle pour des vêtements et des cheveux trop noirs, des yeux d'une couleur trop singulière, un visage trop marqué par la fatigue et continuellement alerte. Pas très séduisant en somme.

Il poussa un soupir qui se perdit dans le vent tandis qu'il se faufilait lentement entre les rues de Londres sur sa moto. Même ce genre de ballade nocturne ne l'apaisait plus.

Les mots de Vitany tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle savait. Pas l'entière vérité, non, mais elle en savait suffisamment que pour ce soit dangereux.

Il espérait juste qu'elle ne trouverait rien de plus.

Par mesure de précaution, il gara sa moto à deux rues de l'immeuble de Remus et continua le reste du trajet à pieds, prenant soin de rester le plus dans l'ombre possible. Mieux valait se méfier.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait dans l'appartement. Est-ce que le corps de Remus s'y trouverait, sans vie, assassiné froidement par Vitany ? Ou est-ce que Remus serait avec son nouvel amant, dont il ignorait le nom et l'identité mais connaissait l'odeur ?

A dire vrai, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle solution il préférait.

Ce qu'il faisait était risqué, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

De façon puérile, il espérait que s'il était suffisamment présent chez Remus la nuit, cet autre amant pourrait se lasser d'attendre un autre moment pour s'accaparer le lycan.

Confronter Remus et lui demander « comment il s'appelle ton nouvel amant ? » aurait été trop direct. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement en imaginant cet _autre _prendre sa place dans la vie du jeune professeur.

Dieu savait comme elle était réduite à présent.

Et il était jaloux. Horriblement jaloux. Il avait honte de se laisser aller à un tel sentiment – ridicule ! futile ! – mais n'y pouvait rien.

Il espérait juste ne rien dire ou faire de déplacé. Ses accès de jalousie s'étaient malencontreusement avérés assez violents par le passé.

Avec un soupir, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant l'immeuble de Remus.

Autant se jeter tout de suite dans la gueule du loup.

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre. Eteinte.

Ça voulait tout et rien dire à la fois.

Il serra le poing, s'empêchant de penser à ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre en haut.

N'avait-il pas toujours compté sur son instinct ?

D'un pas résolu, il monta les quelques escaliers du perron, puis, une fois entré, les degrés menant à l'appartement.

Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine quand il se trouva devant la porte sur laquelle était inscrite un "C" en peinture noire écaillée.

Mais sa main était ferme quand il enfonça la clé dans la serrure et tourna, jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis familier se fasse entendre.

Un pas. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Remus était-il absent ?

Il avança encore un peu, aux aguets. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Trop d'odeurs inconnues. Et parmi elles, _son_ odeur.

Il fit encore quelques pas, le noir ne lui posant aucun problème, avant que la lumière du salon ne s'allume avec un _crak!_ sonore, éclairant d'un coup toute la pièce.

Sirius dut cligner des yeux à deux reprises pour que sa vue s'adapte à la soudaine luminosité.

Remus le fixait à l'autre bout de la pièce, un doigt posé sur l'interrupteur. Et les yeux meurtriers.

Douché par l'accueil plus que froid et inattendu, Sirius resta muet quelques secondes.

Puis, comme s'il l'avait reconnu, l'expression du jeune homme châtain s'adoucit et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ça ne fit que renforcer l'air fatigué imprégné sur ses traits. Des cernes impressionnants et violets s'étalaient sous ses yeux, comme le maquillage grotesque d'un mauvais clown. Ses yeux dorés qui brillaient de méfiance à son entrée, reflétaient maintenant une immense lassitude. Et sa manière raide de se tenir trahissait une tension qui n'avait pas été relâchée depuis longtemps.

Avait-il eu des ennuis ?

« Sirius. » fit doucement Remus.

Et le seul nom sonnait comme autant de discours dans l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce.

Le vampire se rapprocha, n'écoutant que l'inquiétude qui s'était emparée de son cœur. Ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres du visage de Remus quand il se rendit compte de son geste. Il recula aussitôt, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Avant, les contacts entre eux étaient courants, naturels. Une main apaisante posée sur l'épaule, l'étreinte sécurisante des bras, les légères caresses, l'effleurement délicat des lèvres, le poids rassurant de l'autre sur soi...c'était leur quotidien d'une époque révolue.

Maintenant, il avait presque peur de le toucher.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Remus, mais ç'avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier cette lueur. De l'incompréhension ? Du dépit ? De la méfiance ? Il n'en savait rien.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Son cœur se déchira presque à la douceur de cette voix.

« Je...oui, ça va. Et toi ? Tu as une tête épouvantable. »

Aussitôt il se mordit la lèvre devant son manque de tact. Quel idiot ! Il avait tant désiré le voir ces derniers jours et voilà qu'il l'insultait ! Sombre crétin !

Remus eut un rire un peu cassé. « Dans le genre "mine affreuse", t'es pas mal non plus. »

Sirius eut un sourire contrit. « Désolé. »

« C'est rien. »

Il y eut un silence tendu pendant lequel les deux hommes ne firent que se regarder sans bouger.

Ne supportant plus cette distance entre eux, Sirius marmonna un « oh et puis merde » et se dirigea vers le loup-garou, le prenant fermement dans ses bras.

Remus eut l'air choqué face à son geste. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise et il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

Sirius poussa un soupir. Son souffle, tiède, balaya le visage du jeune homme châtain. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se détendit dans les bras du vampire, inhalant son odeur.

Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'étreinte de ce genre entre eux.

Faisant valser au loin ses réticences, Remus enserra à son tour la taille de Sirius et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, souhaitant un _contact_.

Ils laissèrent passer un moment sans parler, à simplement partager de la chaleur.

« Tu n'as pas froid. » fit remarquer le lycan, comme si ce fait était merveilleux.

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Non. Je n'ai jamais froid quand je suis avec toi. »

Le corps de Remus sembla se tendre dans ses bras. Le vampire recula légèrement, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Remus releva la tête et lui fit un sourire crispé.

« Rien. Juste fatigué. Avec la pleine lune, tu comprends. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent sous le choc de la réalisation. « Oh non. Excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oublié ! »

Le lycan lui fit un pauvre sourire. « Pas grave. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Sirius détourna légèrement le regard, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai dû participer à un combat. J'ai été salement blessé. » Devant l'air inquiet de Remus, il ajouta aussitôt : « Mais c'est bon, je n'ai plus rien. On m'a soigné directement. »

« Je pensais que les corps des vampires se régénéraient tout seuls ? »

Sirius hésita deux secondes. « J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Et j'avais vraiment des sales blessures. Mon adversaire était beaucoup plus fort que moi. »

Voyant que Remus allait encore parler, il le coupa : « C'est fini. N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît ? Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. »

Le loup-garou sembla se résigner au silence et le vampire se maudit pour ses mots. Il mentait encore ! Combien de temps pourra-t-il continuer avant que Remus ne décide qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de ses mystères ?

« Tu veux que je vienne demain ? » demanda-t-il, pour changer le sujet.

Remus haussa juste les épaules. « Si tu le désires. » répondit-il évasivement.

Quelle indifférence ! Seigneur, depuis quand était-ce ainsi ?

« Tu es tout le temps à prendre la fuite ou à m'éviter en ce moment que je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les minutes où je t'ai vu cette semaine. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.

Sirius se sentit malade. C'était d'une cruelle vérité.

Pas étonnant que Remus cherche un autre amant s'il était toujours absent.

« Excuse-moi. Ce n'était pas mon intention. » murmura-t-il.

Remus sembla tout d'un coup furieux, ses yeux le fixaient avec colère.

« Si, ça l'était. Ne vas pas t'inventer des prétextes. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, dis-le tout de suite. »

Sirius répliqua aussitôt, son ancienne combativité retrouvée. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! Tu crois que je serais venu ici ce soir si je voulais t'éviter ? Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais, _toi_. »

Les yeux de Remus se firent durs. « Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? »

Au moment où il allait répondre qu'il savait qu'il avait un autre amant et qu'il ne fallait pas le lui cacher et se moquer de lui, il sentit son portable vibrer et sonner. Il jura et chercha son téléphone dans une des poches de son manteau, se détachant de Remus par la même occasion. Il décrocha sans faire attention au numéro de l'appelant.

« Allô ? » fit-il, plus qu'agacé.

_« Bonsoir Sirius, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? »_

Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher sous le choc.

« _Antoine_ ? Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus le fixer étrangement et les lèvres pincées. Avec Antoine, Sirius parlait français, ça lui paraissait naturel, vu qu'il venait de Paris, mais il ne pensait pas avoir mentionné à Remus qu'il pratiquait sans problèmes cette langue.

_« Je ne t'avais pas dit que je ferais tout pour t'avoir ? » _répondit l'Ancien avec un rire.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » demanda Sirius.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Antoine choisisse _précisément _ce moment-ci pour l'appeler ?

_« Je me disais que ce serait bien de te rendre une petite visite. Et puis, je dois voir cet incapable de Thomas, pour affaires. »_

Son cœur rata un battement.

« Tu es à _Londres _?! »

_« Oui. J'arrive bientôt au repère. Et toi, où es-tu ? »_

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

_« Avec _lui _? » _fit la voix d'Antoine avec sarcasme.

« C'est pas tes affaires. » répliqua durement Sirius, plus qu'irrité.

_« Oh, du calme, Sirius. J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu pouvais être désagréable, parfois. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_« Viens au repère. Tout de suite si possible. »_

Sirius ravala sa réplique mordante et se contenta de grogner un « D'accord » peu amène.

_« Bonne soirée Sirius. »_ fit moqueusement Antoine avant de raccrocher, ne laissant pas le temps au jeune vampire de répondre.

Sirius fixa d'un œil furibond son portable. « T'as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie. »

Il avait l'envie furieuse de claquer son téléphone à terre.

Ça faisait près de trois semaines qu'il avait quitté Paris et Antoine avec. Pourquoi devait-il refaire surface _maintenant_ ?

Il songea avec panique. Et s'il avait finalement décidé de révéler la vérité à sa famille ? Et s'il avait décidé de mettre ses menaces à exécution ?

Aussitôt, Sirius se sentit mal. Non seulement Vitany mais aussi Antoine ! S'étaient-ils liés pour faire de sa vie un enfer ?

Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Cela faisait _trois semaines_ et l'Ancien n'avait fait aucun geste pour l'empêcher de retourner à Londres. Il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis qu'il avait quitté Paris. Si c'était Sirius qu'il avait voulu, il aurait agi, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi maintenant alors ?

Sentant le mal de tête arriver et le regard lourd de reproches qu'on posait sur lui, Sirius finit par relever la tête.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

L'air dégoûté de Remus lui fit plus mal qu'aucune de blessures ses physiques.

« Tu vas encore te barrer en courant et sans aucune explication, hein ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

Remus secoua la tête, à la fois las et résigné.

« Je prends l'habitude maintenant. » fit-il le ton acerbe.

« Je suis désolé. » persista Sirius, presque suppliant.

Le loup-garou s'éloigna un peu plus de lui et lui tourna le dos.

« Vas-y. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire attendre. »

Le vampire essaya de ne pas prêter attention au coup au cœur qu'il reçut face à ce ton cassant et moqueur.

Ce n'était plus Remus.

Ce n'était plus _son_ Remus.

« Je viendrais. » promit-il la main sur la poignée. L'autre homme ne se retourna pas et ne répondit pas.

Dépité, Sirius ouvrit la porte et fuit l'appartement comme un voleur.

Il n'entendit jamais les mots que Remus prononça à son départ.

* * *

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'appeler ! » fit furieusement Sirius en entrant en trombe dans le salon privé où Thomas et Antoine se trouvaient.

Son chef de clan, Thomas, un vampire très jeune pour être dirigeant – il avait à peine un siècle – le regardait, effaré. Sa chemise empesée – ridicule ! il n'était même pas de cette époque ! –, d'un bleu nuit profond, sa peau trop pâle, son teint livide et ses grands yeux bleu marine écarquillés le rendaient ridiculement grotesque. Ses mains qui tenaient un verre en cristal tremblèrent violemment et Antoine rattrapa in extremis la coupe avec un sourire narquois.

Bientôt, l'Ancien de Paris se tourna vers lui, son sourire suffisant toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il était tel que Sirius l'avait vu la dernière fois. Insupportablement parfait.

« Mais toujours Sirius. » répondit Antoine avec un sourire rayonnant. « Je suis une raison suffisante, non ? »

« Certainement pas. » répliqua vertement le jeune vampire, tremblant de rage.

« Black ! » le rappela Thomas, choqué par son attitude insolente envers l'Ancien. Celui-ci leva une main, son regard toujours dirigé vers Sirius.

« Laissez-le Thomas, j'aimerais voir s'il arrive à se contrôler. » fit-il doucement avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius, se sentant pris en faute comme un gamin, prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Ne jamais perdre son sang-froid devant un aîné.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué, Monsieur ? » reprit-il, plus posément cette fois.

Antoine eut un sourire satisfait et vainqueur. « Je voue prie de vous asseoir, Mr. Black. Nous avons à parler. »

Sirius s'exécuta, méfiant, et s'assit dans un lourd fauteuil en velours vert sombre, le plus éloigné d'Antoine possible.

L'Ancien eut un sourire devant son attitude puis se tourna vers l'autre vampire présent.

« La mission des Agents de la Mort se passe-t-elle bien, Thomas ? »

Le dirigeant du clan de Londres sembla retrouver sa contenance et se tint droit devant l'Ancien. « Oui, Monsieur. Il y a quatre jours, nous avons éliminé douze lycans, dont un des chefs de meute de cette ville. »

« Pas de blessés dans notre camp ? »

« Si, Mr. Black ici présent et deux autres Agents. Ils ont tous récupérés de leurs blessures. »

Sirius ne baissa pas les yeux sous le regard perçant d'Antoine, ostensiblement provoquant. Le message était clair : _ne me critique pas_.

« Bien. Pour quand est prévue la prochaine traque ? »

« Pour demain soir. Nous espérons que lors de la pleine lune, nous pourrons en éliminer un plus grand nombre. » répondit Thomas, toujours aussi formel.

Sirius se sentit devenir livide à cette déclaration. Ses mains se crispèrent automatiquement sur les accoudoirs du siège.

Antoine sembla remarquer son malaise et le fixa d'un regard étrange.

« Vous sentez-vous bien, Mr. Black ? » demanda-t-il, le regard pénétrant.

« Je...je... » bégaya Sirius, en proie à la panique. Il sentit l'esprit d'Antoine pénétrer le sien, puissant et impossible à contrer. Il le sentit fouiller parmi ses souvenirs, chercher la cause de son malaise. Il était trop faible pour pouvoir le bloquer.

_Dis que non. Dis que tu te sens encore mal_, fit impérieusement résonner la voix d'Antoine dans sa tête.

Trop fatigué et incapable de réfléchir correctement, le jeune vampire obéit à l'ordre de l'Ancien.

« Je...Non, à vrai dire, je ne me sens pas encore très bien. Je suis...fatigué. » bredouilla Sirius tout en se levant. « Je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre. Puis-je prendre congé, messieurs ? »

Les deux anciens vampires lui donnèrent leur accord et aussitôt, Sirius sortit de la pièce, le sang bourdonnant à ses tempes. Il ne put pas faire beaucoup de pas avant de s'effondrer sur le premier mur venu. Il porta les mains à sa tête, essayant d'empêcher le flot de pensées qui le submergeait.

_La pleine lune, Remus, la traque, Antoine,...Non, non, NON !_

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé là, à essayer d'endiguer ses craintes quand il sentit une main ferme s'abattre sur son épaule.

Bientôt, deux yeux d'un marron lumineux fixèrent les siens, l'empêchant de détourner le regard. Automatiquement, il ferma les yeux.

« Sirius, regarde-moi. » ordonna une voix en français.

Le vampire poussa un gémissement pitoyable et secoua la tête frénétiquement.

« Sirius. » recommença la voix, impérieuse. « Tu agis comme un enfant, regarde-moi ! »

Le jeune homme consentit enfin à obéir, pour voir comme de l'inquiétude se refléter dans les yeux de l'Ancien.

Mais l'impression fut vite dissipée, devant le masque dur qu'affichait Antoine. Il semblait impassible et malgré le contact de sa main sur son épaule, il était distant.

« Tu sauras marcher ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux. Comment faisait-il pour garder un masque si indifférent et avoir une voix qui démentait tout son dédain ? C'était la première fois que Sirius l'entendait prendre un tel ton. Trop épuisé pour être méfiant, le jeune vampire acquiesça et essaya de faire quelques pas. Il tenait à peine debout et ses jambes tremblaient. Grâce à Antoine, il évita une rencontre directe avec le sol.

« Saleté de Black arrogant. » soupira Antoine tout en le soutenant par la taille. « Où est ta chambre ? »

« Pas question que tu rentres. » marmonna Sirius, en essayant de se déloger de la prise de l'Ancien.

« Imbécile, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, tu ne sauras jamais monter. Et je ne vais rien te faire si c'est de ça dont tu as peur, je ne suis pas aussi immoral. » répliqua sèchement Antoine.

Sirius poussa un long soupir, vaincu. « Prends le grand escalier, premier étage, aile est. »

Antoine acquiesça sans rien dire et le soutint – le porta plutôt – jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sirius sentit les regards incrédules qu'on posait sur eux à travers les couloirs. La puissance que dégageait l'Ancien ne passait pas inaperçue et voir Antoine – le Maître de la région – soutenir le vampire rebelle du clan était une image plus qu'incongrue. Mais il ne pouvait pas y prêter attention, il se sentait trop faible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » murmura Sirius.

« Rien du tout. Ton esprit est trop fragile, il n'a pas résisté à la nouvelle et à mon intrusion. » rétorqua l'Ancien. Il s'arrêta. « Maintenant, par où ? »

Sirius ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait la vision trouble.

« Couloir de droite jusqu'au bout ensuite à gauche, troisième porte sur la droite. »

Antoine hocha la tête et continua son chemin, soutenant toujours le jeune vampire.

Arrivés devant la porte, il la poussa. Elle était heureusement ouverte.

Précautionneusement, Antoine pénétra dans la chambre et déposa Sirius sur son lit. Ensuite, il retourna à la porte et la verrouilla. Il attendit un moment que le jeune vampire se réveille.

« Pourquoi tu restes là ? » marmonna Sirius.

« Je dois te parler. »

« Non, sans blague ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore m'apprendre cette fois ? Je suis condamné à cuire au soleil dans deux jours ? »

« Arrête d'être aussi caustique, Sirius. Tu me dois le respect. » claqua Antoine, mécontent.

Sirius se tut et l'Ancien demanda abruptement : « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était un lycan ? »

Le jeune vampire éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Et tu oses me poser la question ? Tu les détestes ! »

Un soupir irrité.

« Pourquoi une imbécillité pareille ne m'étonne pas de toi ? Seul un idiot dans ton genre peut vouloir s'accoquiner à un _lycan_ ! » siffla-t-il, les yeux étincelants de réprobation.

Plus une once d'inquiétude ni de souci chez ce majestueux et froid vampire. Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une statue de glace, aux yeux ardents.

Piqué au vif, le jeune vampire contra violemment.

« En quoi ça te concerne, d'abord, je peux le savoir ? » répliqua-t-il, acide. « Tu croyais franchement que j'allais t'annoncer que mon amant est un loup-garou pour que t'ailles l'éliminer ensuite ? »

L'Ancien resta silencieux un long moment, le visage fermé. On aurait été incapable de dire, à son maintien droit et digne, qu'il bouillait de rage.

« Je concède que ç'aurait probablement été ma réaction première. Même si je t'aurais éliminé d'abord. » répondit-il, le ton étrangement calme et neutre, les traits impassibles.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, maintenant ? T'es pas sur ton territoire, c'est ça ? »

« Cesse d'être insolent. Tu me dois le respect. »

Sirius s'emmura dans un silence buté. Involontairement, il tremblait de peur.

Il avait dépassé les limites. L'Ancien ne lui pardonnerait pas son impertinence cette fois.

Après quelques secondes à se regarder en chiens de faïence, Antoine eut un sourire amer. « Je suis un Ancien, j'ai une autorité quasi absolue sur les clans de vampires du monde entier ainsi que sur les sujets qu'ils abritent. De plus, je suis le Maître de cette région. Je pourrais éliminer qui je veux, simplement parce qu'il me déplaît. » Il détourna la tête, fixant ses yeux sur les lourdes tentures en velours vert foncé, sans réellement les voir. « Non. » reprit-il plus lentement. « Non, la raison pour laquelle je ne ferais rien, ni contre toi, ni contre lui, est simple : vous m'intéressez. En particulier, _toi_, tu m'intéresses. Non pas d'un point de vue purement sexuel comme tu le crois mais votre..._cas_ me fascine. Rares sont les unions entre vampires et lycans et dès qu'elles sont découvertes, les deux intéressés sont directement rayés de la carte. » Il se retourna et posa sur le jeune Black un regard étrange, presque avide. « Je ne serais jamais favorable à ce genre de liaison, sois-en conscient. Mais j'ai la possibilité de comprendre pourquoi cette attirance a lieu et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la même erreur que mes prédécesseurs en vous condamnant à mort. Cela serait du gâchis. »

« Donc, je suis un sujet d'expérience, en gros ? »

« Pour résumer, oui. »

Un silence s'écoula. Antoine avait répondu avec un tel flegme ! Comme s'il était naturel de considérer Sirius comme un cobaye et d'énoncer ce fait à voix haute !

« Et ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tout n'était pas une question d'espèce mais plutôt de sentiments ? » demanda Sirius, se relevant sur ses coudes et fixant avec défi le vieux vampire.

L'Ancien eut l'air incrédule quelques secondes, puis il éclata de rire. « Sentiments ! Ce mot n'existe même pas dans le vocabulaire d'un vampire ! Les sentiments sont réservés aux humains, Sirius, pas à nous. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Ne me sors pas "ça a toujours été ainsi et ça le sera toujours", c'est vraiment l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! »

Antoine poussa un soupir et se déplaça jusqu'à Sirius, puis s'assit sur le lit. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'appréhension et la désapprobation dans le regard du jeune vampire.

« Tu es un vampire-né et je suis un Ancien. Seuls les vampires mordus ont été humains. En ce cas, pourquoi me parles-tu de sentiments ? Tu n'es même pas censé savoir ce que c'est. »

Sirius soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux. Un moment, il oublia qu'Antoine pourrait le tuer pour les mots qu'il allait prononcer. L'Ancien en savait déjà bien assez pour complètement le détruire, de toute manière.

« Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette affirmation que les vampires ne peuvent pas éprouver de sentiments mais c'est vraiment une connerie. Nous ne sommes pas si différents des humains que ça. Enfin, je veux dire au niveau de l'_esprit_, métaboliquement parlant, c'est clair que nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Ma famille n'est pas aimante et la plupart des vampires sont sans cœur, aussi est-ce normal que j'ai été dépourvu de sentiments comme eux. Mais mon meilleur ami – James Potter si tu le connais – vit dans un milieu privilégié. Ses parents _s'aiment _et _aiment_ leurs enfants. Il sait ce que signifie le mot "amour" qui répugne pour ainsi dire presque tous les vampires. Grâce à lui et un ami bâtard – oui, je fréquente des bâtards et non, je ne te dirais pas qui il est – je _sais_ que les sentiments ne sont pas impossibles pour les vampires. Après, il y a une différence entre _savoir_ et _connaître_. Ce n'est que...ce n'est que grâce à Rem que j'ai pu...comment dire ? Eprouver des sentiments. Je sais que tu dois trouver ça incompréhensible ou ridicule. Ou les deux. Mais c'est vrai. Tu sais, il m'a fallu du temps pour que je comprenne...d'ailleurs maintenant j'ai encore du mal à comprendre mais...ça se _sent_ juste. Ce n'est pas une question de savoir ou pas, de devoir apprendre ou de l'avoir pour acquis. Tout le monde peut éprouver des sentiments. Et ce n'est pas une question de ce qu'on est mais de _qui_ on est... » Sirius éclata soudain d'un rire nerveux. « Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que c'est idiot ce que je raconte ! »

L'Ancien resta silencieux un long moment, l'air de réfléchir profondément.

Enfin, il brisa le silence : « Et bien, quel discours ! Me cacherais-tu des talents d'orateur aussi ? » Alors Antoine eut un sourire. Non plus un sourire railleur, satisfait, mauvais ou victorieux comme il en avait tant vu au cours de la semaine écoulée à Paris, non, un _vrai _sourire. Simple et sincère. Un sourire comme Sirius n'aurait jamais crû en voir sur ces lèvres. « Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce que tu me racontes me paraît fou et atrocement risible...et en même temps...je crois comprendre ce que tu dis. » Il eut l'air légèrement confus, puis rit doucement. « J'ai des siècles d'expérience et c'est un jeune d'à peine vingt ans qui vient me faire des leçons...on frôle le ridicule ! »

« En fait, je dirais qu'on nage en plein dedans. » rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire. Il se releva en position assise, de telle façon à ce que le visage de l'Ancien soit face au sien. Il le scruta un long moment, le _voyant_ peut-être réellement pour la première fois. Voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun geste envers lui et que son expression était calme et sereine, il dit avec un léger sourire : « Tu sais, je finirais presque par t'apprécier, Antoine. »

Le vieux vampire eut un sourire. Il sembla songeur un moment, paraissant considérer quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire étrange prit place sur ses lèvres et il dit simplement : « Apprends-moi. »

* * *

Le séjour d'Antoine à Londres ne fut pas long. Son départ était prévu le lendemain soir, et il partit comme prévu, ayant encore une dernière entrevue avec Thomas, le chef du clan, juste avant de quitter la ville.

Les motifs de sa visite, officiellement, n'étaient que politiques.

Cependant Sirius dût bien se rendre compte que, malgré qu'il fût un Agent de la Mort, ce n'était pas vraiment de politique dont l'Ancien l'avait entretenu.

Etrangement, il était au courant que l'héritier des Black avait été poursuivi par des chasseurs de vampires et que son jeune frère, Regulus Arcturus Black, avait enlevé.

Face à cette déclaration plus qu'inattendue, Sirius avait voulu savoir d'où Antoine tenait ses informations. L'Ancien avait simplement souri et répondu qu'il se devait d'être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la région qu'il contrôlait. Face à cette réponse plus que vague, Sirius avait demandé des explications. Antoine avait fini par avouer qu'il le faisait surveiller.

L'indignation qu'éprouva le jeune vampire fut sans pareil. Comment Antoine avait-il seulement osé l'espionner ! L'Ancien avait ri devant sa colère et avait précisé qu'il surveillait chacun de ses sujets _à risques_. Simplement, il avait un peu plus Sirius à l'œil qu'auparavant.

Il n'y avait rien de dégradant à être sous la protection d'un Ancien, et Dieu savait comme Sirius avait assez d'ennuis comme ça. Il n'allait quand même pas refuser son aide, si ? De plus, il pourrait peut-être l'aider à retrouver son frère, non ? Il était puissant et avait un réseau d'informations hors du commun, assurément un renseignement sur Regulus ne passerait pas inaperçu à ses yeux. Et il préviendrait directement Sirius, bien entendu.

Le jeune Black n'avait pas pu discuter la décision de l'Ancien et s'y était plié. Peut-être même y trouverait-il un avantage, bien que pour l'instant, il doutait fort que la surveillance constante dont il faisait l'objet soit très utile. Et pratique.

Enfin, il devait déjà s'estimer heureux d'être en vie. Un autre Ancien ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé s'en tirer aussi facilement en sachant qu'il avait un amant lycan.

Cependant, Antoine avait tenu sa promesse.

Quelques heures à peine après son arrivée à Paris, Sirius reçut par mail et par fax des rapports sur l'organisation qui avait enlevé son frère, Cyanide Sun.

Il avait déjà mené des recherches auparavant. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça : des recherches. Et pourtant, presque aucun résultat. Ses soirées entières étaient occupées à parcourir des livres, des journaux, des rapports de police, à naviguer sur Internet, à questionner les personnes qu'il suspectait pouvoir le renseigner. Il était à l'affût de la moindre petite information. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir, au bout de jours et de jours d'enquête, c'était le nom de l'organisation et quelques renseignements superficiels sur elle.

Les chasseurs n'avaient pas de point d'attache – en tout cas, il ne semblait pas qu'ils en aient un – puisqu'ils passaient d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Bretagne du jour au lendemain. En fait, l'organisation dont ils faisaient partie semblait suffisamment importante pour avoir des membres en France, en Italie, aux Etats-Unis et en Russie. Cela n'était pas pour lui faciliter la tâche car cela pouvait très bien signifier que, si Regulus était en vie, il pouvait se trouver à l'autre bout du monde !

Avec un soupir, il tira les documents qu'Antoine lui avait envoyés de l'imprimante et les posa sur son bureau, déjà couvert de livres et de feuilles de notes.

Il avait à peine saisi le premier papier qu'un coup frappé sur sa porte retentit.

Fermant les yeux pour tenter de calmer son irritation, il prononça un clair « Entrez ».

Il lui sembla que sa porte s'ouvrait avec une lenteur exagérée. Mais bientôt, il reconnut le pas familier et l'odeur caractéristique de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ferma sans bruit la porte.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis leur dispute, il y avait de ça trois jours.

Le silence qui s'instaura dans la pièce était lourd d'accusations, de reproches et de non-dits.

« J'ai entendu dire que des Anciens sont venus au repère et qu'ils ont demandé à te voir. » fit entendre la voix de James, proche de la cheminée. Dans son dos.

Sirius ne se retourna pas.

« Un seul Ancien. » répondit-il calmement, en retournant à ses papiers – des cartes de Londres, d'Angleterre et de Grande-Bretagne, les notes qu'il avait prises lui-même sur Cyanide Sun, le fax envoyé par Antoine, le mot rédigé par les chasseurs, la liste des personnes qu'ils avaient déjà exécutés et des fiches détaillées sur ces personnes –, prétexte pour éviter de regarder James.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les nouvelles allaient vite. Antoine venait juste de partir.

Un silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda James, le ton comme indifférent.

« Des recherches sur les chasseurs qui ont emmené Reg. » dit Sirius, sa main tournant avec rapidité les pages d'un livre sur les meilleurs moyens d'éliminer les vampires – rédigé par des humains bien entendu – sans réellement le lire. La présence de James le perturbait.

Il entendit l'autre vampire s'asseoir sur son lit et se racler la gorge.

Devant le manque de réaction de Sirius, il poussa un soupir légèrement irrité et dédaigneux.

« Alors, tu me dis c'est quoi cette histoire avec l'Ancien ? » demanda-t-il finalement, parvenu à ses dernières réserves de patience.

James n'avait jamais été très habitué à devoir attendre pour obtenir quelque chose.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » rétorqua calmement Sirius.

James répondit un peu plus vivement cette fois-ci : « Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Sirius pouvait presque le deviner serrer poings et dents, s'empêcher de lui crier dessus.

Les réactions de James avaient toujours été prévisibles pour lui. Il pouvait lire en son meilleur ami comme un livre ouvert.

« Rien du tout. Juste que ça ne te regarde pas. Ça concernait les Agents de la Mort et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'en fais pas partie. »

Son ton était plus mordant et plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Ah! Tant pis. Il en voulait à James pour sa liberté.

Sirius ne vit pas le visage de son meilleur ami mais il pouvait deviner sans mal son expression : les yeux écarquillés sous l'incrédulité, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'immobilité stupéfiée, mais surtout, le regard blessé, déçu et furieux.

Il le connaissait par cœur.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de déverser ta rancœur sur moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai eu le choix. »

« Peut-être. Mais alors, arrête de me rappeler que moi je ne l'ai pas eu. »

Les mots claquèrent comme un coup de fouet dans le silence de la pièce.

Il entendit l'autre vampire se lever brusquement du lit et bientôt, une main le tourna de force, l'obligeant à fixer son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Des yeux noisette qui brûlaient de colère.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans un mot, se fusillant du regard.

Peu à peu, l'expression de James se fit moins dure, plus triste.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. » demanda-t-il, le ton soudain plus calme, presque...affligé.

Sirius détourna les yeux.

« Tout va bien. »

Un soupir. Le souffle tiède balaya le visage de Sirius.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, le vampire vit ses joues légèrement colorées de rouge – résultat du sang absorbé plus tôt dans la soirée –, ses yeux brillants – si chaleureux et si vivants, même quand ils étaient tristes – et sentit comme de la chaleur émaner de sa peau.

Il semblait si humain.

« Tu mens, Sir. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Sirius recula imperceptiblement, faisant glisser la main de James de son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider. » répondit-il, tout en se levant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à son meilleur ami.

« Tu t'enfermes dans un cercle infernal, tu le sais ça ? » fit retentir la voix de James dans le silence pesant de la pièce.

Sirius serra les dents et ne répondit pas.

« Et Rem ? » dit-il, peut-être une minute plus tard.

« Quoi, Rem ? » répondit agressivement Sirius, tout en se retournant vers James.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui, maintenant ? » demanda son meilleur ami, en arquant un sourcil, interrogateur.

Le corps du vampire se raidit.

La pleine lune.

Oh non. Oh non, oh non, oh non.

Il avait manqué à sa parole.

_Encore._

Il se passa la main sur les yeux, déstabilisé et honteux.

« Je...j'ai complètement oublié. Antoine...il m'a... »

« Qui est Antoine ? » le coupa James, clairement intrigué.

« C'est l'Ancien. » répondit Sirius d'une voix distraite, complètement focalisé sur le fait que Remus endurait seul la pleine lune, alors qu'il lui avait promis d'être là.

Il n'était qu'un crétin sans parole.

« Qu'est-ce que l'Ancien vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Il devait y avoir une traque ce soir. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Il m'a...dispensé. Mais je ne peux pas sortir du repère de toute la soirée, pour me...remettre. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité mais ça y ressemblait suffisamment pour éloigner toute trace de culpabilité de son esprit.

Il ne mentait pas à James. Jamais.

**xXx**

_« Oh, et Sirius... » l'appela Antoine, en se levant du lit, où se trouvait toujours le jeune vampire. « Tu ne participes pas à la traque. Je vais voir Thomas pour lui en parler. Le motif officiel est que tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu te reposes, d'accord ? »_

_Sirius hocha la tête, légèrement étourdi et trop groggy pour pouvoir protester._

_« Merci Antoine. »_

_Le vieux vampire eut un sourire._

_« Ne prends pas ça comme un acte de sollicitude envers toi. Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'un de mes Agents meure. » Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna une dernière fois, la main sur la poignée. « Oh, et ne sors pas du repère jusqu'à ce que la traque soit passée sinon ton alibi ne tiendra pas. Tu ne verras aucun lycan lors de la pleine lune, est-ce clair ? »_

_Sirius acquiesça une nouvelle fois, ailleurs._

_« Mais lors des prochaines traques, je veux compter sur toi. Ne me déçois pas, Sirius. A bientôt. »_

_Et il était sorti en claquant la porte, avec un de ces sourires dont Sirius ne savait s'il était moqueur ou sincère._

_Peut-être un peu des deux, au final._

**xXx**

Il ne comprenait la manœuvre d'Antoine qu'à présent.

Il avait cherché à le tenir éloigné de Remus. Il avait vu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite un peu plus tôt. Sûrement, il avait manipulé son esprit pour lui faire "oublier" ce détail.

C'était un beau salaud.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? » fit la voix de James, le coupant dans ses pensées.

« Je...je ne sais pas. Tout d'un coup, je me suis senti mal. J'ai été pris d'une sorte de vertige et Antoine m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma chambre. »

Il vit son meilleur ami hausser un sourcil.

Un Ancien, aider un jeune vampire ? Impossible.

« Je vois. » fit-il, tout en appuyant son dos à la colonne du lit et en fixant son regard sur Sirius.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux.

Il avait tant à dire, tant à avouer, mais les mots ne voulaient tout simplement pas franchir ses lèvres. Il se maudit de ne pas trouver le courage pour faire face.

_Mentir, mentir, tu ne sais faire que ça._

Il se mordit la lèvre et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Jay ? » tenta-t-il doucement.

Deux yeux noisette se levèrent vers lui. Le vampire aux cheveux en bataille décroisa les bras.

« Oui ? »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire, tant de choses qu'il ne voulait plus taire ! James pourrait l'aider, James pourrait le comprendre, James pourrait...

« Non, rien, oublie. Ce n'est pas important. »

James acquiesça et lui sourit doucement.

Il lui rendit faiblement son sourire.

Pour le bien de tous, il prétendrait qu'il allait bien.

Parce qu'au fond, qu'importe si l'intérieur est pourri, c'est la façade qui compte.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Reign of Light – Samael, 14 juin 2008_

_EP Sucessor / album Unia / album Winterheart's Guild / __album Ecliptica – Sonata Arctica, 16 juin 2008_

_EP __V__ên – Eluveitie / album Slania – Eluveitie, 17 juin 2008_

_album New Protection – Ride The Sky, 25 juin 2008_

_Standin' On The Verge – Hardcore Superstar__, 26 juin 2008_

_Life Burns! – Apocalyptica__ / Compilations Celtic Pride 1 & 2, 2 juillet 2008_

_album Reflections – Apocalyptica, 3 juillet 2008_

_Living In A World Without You – The Rasmus / Ten Black Roses – The Rasmus, 24 juillet 2008_

_Little Angel – Charon, 27 juillet 2008_

_Zauberschloss__ (L'Âme Immortelle remix) – In Strict Confidence, 14 août 2008_

_album Monster – Oomph!, 23 août 2008_

_Little Angel – Charon, 26 août 2008_

_Living In A World Without You – The Rasmus, 27 août 2008_

_Hero __– Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott, 1er septembre 2008_

_Rakkaudesta Hulluuteen__ – Uniklubi, 3 septembre 2008_

**Excusez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, cet été. Je vais bientôt rentrer à l'université et je doute pouvoir consacrer beaucoup de temps à l'écriture, aussi la date de parution du chapitre 28 est complètement incertaine et inconnue. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Vampire Heart aura deux ans et ne sera toujours pas finie.**

**Pour compenser l'attente, je dirais que le chapitre est très long (ils vont en s'allongeant de toute manière...j'en suis à 15 pages alors que le premier chap en faisait à peine 4) et qu'il comporte nombre d'éléments sur lesquels vous pourrez exercer vos capacités de réflexion ;)**

**Le nom de l'organisation dont les chasseurs font partie, Cyanide Sun (à traduire par "soleil de cyanure") est le titre d'une chanson de HIM.**

**Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées, des remarques, des requêtes ou envie de voir une scène spéciale (réalisable et concordant avec mon idée de la fic, bien entendu) dans VH, dîtes-le moi s'il vous plaît ! Ca me servira sûrement. **

**Pour mettre quelques petites choses au point, il reste encore 3 chapitres et un épilogue pour terminer cette fic. Il est possible que je rajoute un chapitre (inspiration soudaine peut-être) mais c'est très peu probable. Le dernier chapitre est déjà prêt (il est possible que je rajoute des choses) et l'épilogue a eu plusieurs versions inachevées et abandonnées (bref, il n'est pas écrit). Quand la fic sera finie, j'ai envie de faire une page "bonus" où je mettrais quelques petites choses concernant VH, par exemple les projets que j'ai la concernant, les titres officieux des chapitres et surtout les réponses à toutes les questions que vous poserez. Une bonne idée ou j'abandonne tout de suite ? Si l'idée vous plaît...les questions et requêtes, ça commence maintenant !**

**Bonne rentrée à tout le monde !**

**Sorn**


	29. Chapitre 28

_Chapitre 28_

La lumière crue des néons agressa ses yeux quand il les ouvrit. Aussitôt, ses paupières se refermèrent. Un mal de tête de tous les diables lui vrillait les tempes. Il se sentait au bord de la nausée. Son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Sa gorge était en feu, sa langue lui faisait l'impression d'être du sable. Il avait envie de vomir. Son corps protestait de douleur devant les privations qu'on lui faisait subir.

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ?

« Ah, mon jeune monsieur Black serait-il réveillé ? »

Regulus ouvrit une nouvelle fois péniblement les yeux. Des larmes s'en échappèrent. Il avait mal, tellement mal.

Un sourire goguenard et deux yeux noirs moqueurs l'accueillirent.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Regulus ? »

Le vampire resta obstinément silencieux. D'une part, il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à ce porc en lui répondant et d'autre part...il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir produire un son cohérent quand sa gorge lui semblait tellement sèche.

« Je m'étonne devant tes capacités de résistance. Tu tiens étonnamment bien le coup pour un vampire de dix-sept ans. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une satisfaction morbide à ces mots. Il était un Black. Il était fort. Et il allait leur prouver.

« Tu souffres tant, mon ami. Pourquoi te tortures-tu ainsi quand tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour être libre ? C'est si peu. »

Il ne répondit rien.

Il savait très bien ce que ces chasseurs voulaient de lui. Des informations. Des informations sur Sirius.

Mais il ne céderait pas. Jamais. Autant mourir.

De toute façon, qu'il se rende ou pas il allait mourir, il ne se berçait pas d'illusions. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer bien longtemps ainsi.

« Bien. Alors, puisque tu ne réponds pas nous allons effectuer d'autres tests. Depuis combien de jours résistes-tu à la soif ? Hm, facilement cinq jours. Nous allons encore continuer, voir jusqu'où tu peux résister. »

Regulus avait envie de sauter à la gorge de cet homme, de saisir ce cou si fragile entre ses mains, de l'écraser avec juste une pression des doigts et de mordre, planter ses crocs dans la jugulaire, sentir le sang rouge carmin s'écouler en un flot rapide et bouillonnant dans sa bouche, briser ce corps si pathétique, prendre le cœur et en tirer tout le fluide qu'il pouvait et...

« ...jusqu'à ce que tu meurs. » finit la voix du chasseur.

Il n'avait pas écouté la série d'examens qu'on allait lui faire subir. Il n'en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que la souffrance serait plus insupportable encore. Et au fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il sentit le chasseur perdre patience devant son silence obstiné. Un éclair de fureur traversa ses yeux noirs. Mais Regulus savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Malgré son manège, c'était lui qui contrôlait la situation, pas ce vulgaire humain.

« Pourquoi continues-tu de ne rien dire ? Ton frère n'a jamais rien fait pour toi ! Il t'a délaissé pendant des années, t'a méprisé et a laissé tomber toutes ses responsabilités sur toi ! Pourquoi défends-tu quelqu'un qui te déteste et qui ne t'aidera pas ? Tu es venu le sauver et regarde-toi ! Tu as été pris à sa place, torturé et emprisonné depuis dix jours ! Et il n'est toujours pas là ! Il n'en a rien à faire de toi. Il ne viendra pas te chercher. Alors pourquoi continues-tu de le défendre, pourquoi ? » La voix de l'homme était teintée de rage, de frustration et de désespoir.

S'il en avait eu la force, Regulus aurait souri.

Comme cet homme était pitoyable ! Comme ses manières étaient vulgaires ! Comme si lui, _Regulus Arcturus Black_, allait tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ! Il voulait le monter contre Sirius et le forcer à lui donner des informations, rien d'autre.

S'il était encore en vie, c'était justement à cause – ou grâce ? – de Sirius. Il savait que son frère le cherchait. Sirius avait trop le complexe du chevalier servant pour ne pas venir à son secours. Et puis même s'il ne venait pas, Regulus n'en avait rien à faire. Il était mieux que sa famille, il valait mieux qu'eux, et il allait le prouver, en mourant s'il le fallait.

« Pourquoi chassez-vous mon frère ? Il ne vous a rien fait et il n'a rien de particulier. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix rendue faible et enrouée par les privations.

Il avait désespérément besoin de sang.

« Rien de particulier ? Voyez-vous ça... » répondit le chasseur, la voix traînante. « C'est un vampire. Un monstre. Il n'hésite pas à tuer sans raison et fréquente un humain. C'est un danger public. »

Regulus essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais sa gorge était vraiment trop sèche. Aucun son n'en sortait.

Le chasseur, voyant cela, fit porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Non pas de sang, ç'aurait ravitaillé ses forces, mais l'eau était suffisante pour apaiser la brûlure de sa soif. Et au fond, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Regulus répondit, le regard défiant. En cet instant il savait qu'il ressemblait à Sirius quand il avait été attaché à cette même table, quelques dix jours auparavant. Tout deux avaient cet air malade, cette mâchoire déterminée, cette lueur de défi dans les yeux, ce sourire supérieur alors qu'ils savaient même que tout était perdu.

Viendrait-il le chercher comme lui, était venu le sauver ?

Apparemment, le chasseur avait aussi fait le rapprochement, vu l'incertitude qui avait vacillé dans ses pupilles durant quelques instants.

« Tous les vampires sont des monstres. Tous tuent des humains. Pourquoi vous en prendre en particulier à mon frère ? Pourquoi m'utiliser comme un moyen de pression pour l'attraper s'il me déteste comme vous le dîtes ? »

« Ton frère est une pourriture qu'il nous faut éliminer impérativement. Il est particulièrement dangereux et abuse de la confiance d'un humain. Il a menacé Sebastian Lewis d'une arme à feu et a usé de ses pouvoirs sur lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Nous ne laisserons pas ça continuer. C'est l'héritier de votre famille, n'est-ce pas ? Il est d'autant plus urgent de l'empêcher de nuire aux autres. Nous n'allons pas laisser une famille influente de monstres prospérer. »

Endoctrinement. On avait dû apprendre à cet homme ce discours par cœur. Ce n'était qu'un pantin sans cervelle qui agissait comme on lui ordonnait de faire.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il chassait Sirius.

« Sirius est rejeté par la famille. Il ne fera jamais rien pour elle et ne lui donnera sûrement pas d'héritiers. Vous êtes au courant de ses préférences sexuelles, non ? Quant à son humain, je dirais qu'il est plutôt consentant à l'abus. » railla Regulus.

La mâchoire de l'homme se contracta.

« Il ne te retrouvera pas. » répliqua-t-il hargneusement.

Regulus sourit. « Je sais. Et je m'en fous. »

L'homme parut pris de cours, à la grande satisfaction du vampire. Déstabiliser l'ennemi. C'était souvent la clé.

Le chasseur prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Il expira l'air. Difficilement. Avec un contrôle qui n'avait rien de contrôlé.

Bientôt, il s'éloigna jusqu'à une petite table que Regulus avait appris à craindre. Chaque fois qu'il allait là, il en revenait avec un nouvel instrument de torture. Le chasseur revint quelques secondes plus tard, une seringue entre les doigts. Regulus savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer.

L'aiguille se planta dans son bras et il ne cria pas. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur. Quand le liquide d'un vert toxique se mit à circuler dans ses veines, il ne sentit rien.  
Des yeux noirs moqueurs, un sourire cruel.

« Bonne nuit Mr. Black. »

Et quelque part dans les méandres de son esprit torturé, Regulus entendit la voix de son frère, une voix d'enfant, venant de loin, très loin, remontant à une période révolue. Un lointain souvenir.

_« __Je serais toujours avec toi, Reg ! On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive ! Ensemble, on résistera à tout et on franchira tous les obstacles ! On ne s'abandonnera jamais ! N'est-ce pas ? Hein, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant que les ténèbres ne viennent l'emporter.

_Oui, Sirius, on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre__ et on ne s'abandonnera jamais._

* * *

_Des aiguilles qui le transperçaient de partout. Des tuyaux. Des aiguilles, toujours des aiguilles._

_Quand la piqûre cessera ? Quand la brûlure s'arrêtera ? Ça fait mal, si mal. Il avait l'impression que son estomac se tortillait comme un immonde serpent. Que lui faisait-on subir ?_

_Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, sa tête retomba sur son torse. _

_Une nouvelle aiguille dans son bras._

« Augmente la dose. »

_Plus fort, toujours plus fort. Encore plus de douleur._

_Combien de temps pourra-t-il supporter ça ?_

_Son corps se tordait, étranger à la dignité qu'il aurait voulu garder. N'importe quel moyen pour échapper à la souffrance, n'importe lequel._

_Des mots de supplication voulaient franchir ses lèvres – _Pitié, laissez-moi, je vous dirais tout ce vous voudrez, tout, mais arrêtez, arrêtez ça – _mais sa respiration était trop brusque, trop hachée pour que quoique ce soit puisse sortir de sa gorge à part des cris inarticulés. _

_La tête se releva brusquement dans un effort inconscient. Les muscles du cou se tendirent, à tel point qu'il crut qu'ils allaient craquer. Des mèches noires collant au front en sueur, des lèvres entrouvertes et sèches d'où s'échappait un souffle rauque._

_Deux yeux noirs plongeant dans les siens._Sauve-moi.

* * *

Quelque part dans un Londres brumeux et frisquet, alors que le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, Sirius Black se réveilla brusquement sur son bureau, secoué, et un cri au bord des lèvres.

Passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et ouvrant des yeux fatigués sur ce qu'il l'entourait, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était encore une fois endormi en faisant ses recherches.

Le bureau était jonché de papiers divers, cartes et autres livres poussiéreux sortis tout droit de la réserve du repère, traitant de sujets aussi curieux les uns que les autres, allant des dernières guerres de vampires aux romans fantastiques écrits par des mortels en passant par des recueils traitant de poisons réputés et autres armes existantes.

Il se passa la main sur le front, pour relever les mèches qui tombaient dans ses yeux.

_Reg._

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui rêvait souvent, ni ne faisait de cauchemars fréquemment. De ses rares songes ne lui restaient en général que des images floues et de vagues impressions, rien de plus.

Mais cette fois, ç'avait été trop vivace pour n'être qu'un simple rêve.

Et il n'avait jamais rêvé de son frère.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et un léger gémissement sortit involontairement de sa gorge.

Les images étaient trop vives, beaucoup trop.

Et cette impression violente et indéfinissable d'avoir fixé son frère droit dans les yeux, comme s'il avait réellement été dans cette pièce trop blanche, trop impersonnelle et aseptisée. Comme un hôpital.

Ou une morgue.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et il s'ébroua pour chasser la fugitive impression d'étouffement qui l'avait saisi.

Il ne devait pas flancher. Il devait faire fonctionner sa logique. Il devait rester calme.

_Sir !_

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'origine de la voix.

A peine un chuchotement, plus faible qu'un murmure, presque aussi léger que le vent, et pourtant indubitablement entendu.

Ça venait de la fenêtre.

Tétanisé, il resta immobile sur sa chaise.

Devenait-il fou ? Il n'y avait rien à cette fenêtre. Il était impossible qu'il y ait quoique ce soit à cette fenêtre.

_Sir !_

Encore cet appel ! Non, il devait encore rêver. Un délire dû à la fièvre.

Instinctivement, il resserra ses bras autour de lui et secoua la tête, pour chasser les importunes images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

_Irréel, irréel, tout ça est irréel._

Mais la voix, elle, ne l'était pas.

Au bout du troisième appel, il se décida enfin à réagir.

Légèrement chancelant, il se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la fenêtre.

Etait-ce une impression ou le rideau bougeait ?

Tendant une main hésitante vers la tenture, il l'écarta doucement.

Il n'y avait rien, rien à part du vide.

Mais alors qu'il allait retourner à son bureau, déstabilisé et amer, il remarqua un détail étrange.

La fenêtre était légèrement ouverte.

Oh, rien de plus qu'une légère fente, à peine un centimètre de largeur.

Mais c'était suffisant pour aviver sa méfiance.

Il n'ouvrait jamais cette fenêtre. Il n'avait plus jamais ouvert aucune fenêtre depuis...

**xXx**

_Un petit garçon, observait, fasciné, le nouveau tableau qui décorait à présent sa cheminée. Un beau tableau aux couleurs chaudes, douces et chatoyantes, dépeignant un lever de soleil sur la mer, en Italie._

_Le contraste entre ce tableau et la chambre toute en teintes froides – vert sombre, argent, noir – était saisissant._

_Du bout des doigts, le petit garçon effleura la peinture, cadeau de son oncle Alphard._

_A côté de lui, un autre garçon, âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux courts s'agita légèrement._

_« Sir ? »_

_Le premier garçon tourna la tête. Il était plus grand et plus âgé que son frère mais la ressemblance entre eux avait toujours été frappante. Cependant, là où Regulus ressemblait plus à sa mère – il avait ses yeux, son front et même quelque chose dans son port et ses manières – Sirius était une copie conforme du physique de son père._

_« Oui ? »_

_Regulus pointa un doigt vers le tableau._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Un cadeau d'oncle Alphard. » répondit Sirius, pas peu fier du magnifique présent._

_A défaut d'être le préféré de sa mère, il avait l'amour de son frère._

_Regulus fronça les sourcils. « Je sais _ça_. Je te demande qu'est-ce qu'il est dessiné. »_

_Sirius prit un air important. « C'est une peinture de soleil levant sur la mer. »_

_Les yeux de Regulus s'agrandirent démesurément._

_« Soleil ? Mais...c'est pas bon le soleil ! C'est interdit ! » s'écria-t-il, contemplant maintenant avec frayeur la toile._

_Sirius eut l'air légèrement ennuyé. « Oui mais c'est beau. » dit-il, comme si cela réglait tous les problèmes._

_« Mère dit qu'on meurt si le soleil nous touche. » répondit Regulus, l'air clairement épouvanté par le paysage à présent._

_Son frère eut un petit air suffisant. « C'est juste des histoires pour nous empêcher de sortir du repère, je parie. __»_

_Regulus secoua la tête._

_« Quoi ? Tu as peur ? » railla Sirius._

_Le jeune vampire releva le menton en signe de défi. « Non ! »_

_Sirius sourit et tendit la main à son frère. « Alors viens. »_

_« Pour aller où ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés._

_Sirius fit un signe de tête vers la fenêtre la plus proche de lui. « Dehors. » fit-il, simplement._

_Regulus secoua véhément la tête. « On ne peut pas ! C'est interdit ! »_

_Son frère le prit par les épaules. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là. On dira rien à Mère. »_

_Devant l'air indécis de son frère, Sirius se mit à sa hauteur et murmura : __« Je serais toujours avec toi, Reg ! On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive ! Ensemble, on résistera à tout et on franchira tous les obstacles ! On ne s'abandonnera jamais ! N'est-ce pas ? » Devant le manque de réaction de son frère, Sirius répéta : « Hein, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« C'est le rôle des frères ? » demandant en marmonnant le petit garçon._

_Sirius sourit en signe d'acquiescement._

_« Je te protégerai toujours Reg. Rien ne peut te faire du mal si je suis là. »_

_Le visage du petit garçon fut illuminé d'un sourire. « Moi aussi je te protégerai, Sir ! »_

_Ce fut au tour de l'aîné de rire doucement. « C'est le rôle des grands frères de protéger leurs cadets ! »_

_« Et les petits frères, ils n'ont pas de rôle, eux ? »_

_Sirius rit une nouvelle fois mais ne répondit rien._

_« Quand tu seras plus grand, tu comprendras. » fit-il, imitant ses parents._

_Regulus fit la moue. « T'as juste deux ans et demi de plus que moi. »_

_« Ce qui ne change rien au fait que je sois le plus vieux. » Sirius tira sur la main du petit garçon. « Allez, viens, suis-moi ! »_

_Et c'est un peu craintivement qu'il suivit son frère jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les vitres filtraient les rayons ultraviolets et les lourdes tentures de velours vert les cachaient de la lumière du soleil._

_Avec facilité et un doux bruit de glissement, Sirius déverrouilla le loquet et ouvrit la fenêtre. _

_Une fente, à peine assez pour y passer un doigt._

_Mais le vent sur leur peau avait un goût de liberté._

_Dans l'air, il y avait un drôle de parfum, un parfum que Sirius qualifierait plus tard – une fois qu'il aurait l'_âge_ et qu'il pourrait sortir, une fois qu'il s'éloignerait de son frère et deviendrait ce rebelle insolent et hautain – d'"odeur automne", l'odeur des feuilles mortes et de la terre humide._

_Enhardi par ces nouvelles sensations, Regulus ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre et il osa s'aventurer sur le balcon, jusque là inutilisé, pour fixer les quelques sapins et autres feuillus que contenait le jardin intérieur._

_Sirius le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard._

Quand Regulus se retourna vers lui, il songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu une mine aussi solennelle sur le visage de son aîné.

« On est dehors. » murmura-t-il, avec une pointe de respect émerveillé.

_Ses yeux gris fixés sur la cime des arbres, là où le soleil ne tarderait pas à apparaître, Sirius répondit : « Oui. On est dehors. »_

_Il faisait plutôt frais en ce mois de novembre mais Regulus n'y prêtait pas attention. Il s'enivrait du parfum sauvage et vivant de la terre et de la pluie, des feuilles et des arbres._

_« C'est beau. »__ murmura-t-il doucement._

_Sirius le reprit : « __Non. C'est magnifique. »_

_Le ciel, d'__un noir profond se mit à s'éclaircir peu à peu. Il passa à un bleu de Prusse, puis à un bleu de cobalt, jusqu'à peu à peu prendre des teintes violettes et grises._

_Et quand le ciel se mit à s'enflammer, à prendre des teintes plus chaudes, à se parer d'orange et de rouge, les deux vampires se dirent qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau sur terre._

Mais quand le premier rayon de soleil, timide, encore pâle, toucha leur peau, ce fut comme une brûlure vive et violente.

_Regulus, les yeux englués au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, ne faisait même plus attention aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ni à la douleur cuisante que ses yeux de prédateur nocturne subissaient._

_Il voyait le soleil. Il était dehors._

_C'__est le cri de Sirius qui le sortit de sa torpeur et lui fit prendre conscience de sa chair brûlée._

_De mains couvertes de cloques et d'un rouge vif – elles qui étaient d'ordinaire si pâles, oh, tellement pâles – Sirius le tira en arrière, en sécurité, de retour dans la pénombre rassurante de la chambre._

_Mais le corps du pauvre garçon était une plaie à vif et passer par une si mince fente fut un calvaire._

_Regulus voyait sous ses yeux son frère brûler peu à peu, ses beaux traits se déformer sous la souffrance, sa peau si blanche se teinter d'un rouge carmin, repoussant._

_« Vas-y, Reg, rentre ! »_

_Quand le jeune vampire pénétra enfin dans la pièce, meurtri, brûlé, sa douleur physique ne fut rien comparée au regard glacial que sa mère lui lança._

_Quand Sirius passa la fenêtre, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, tellement il était faible et avait mal, leur mère parla enfin._

_« Que faisiez-vous dehors ? »_

_Son ton était froid et sec, et pourtant, on sentait sous ce calme apparent toute la rage qu'elle contenait difficilement. _

_Ses beaux traits restaient impassibles mais ses yeux étaient noirs et brillaient de fureur. Ses mains aux ongles longs et brillants étaient serrées tellement fort sur une chaise que Regulus croyait que le bois allait éclater sous leur pression._

_Quand Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la main de sa mère le frappa avec une telle violence qu'il tomba sous la puissance du coup._

_Regulus, entendant le gémissement de douleur de son frère voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais le bras de sa mère le retint._

_« Ne l'aide pas. Sirius, si tu te crois capable d'aller dehors, alors tu es capable de te relever seul. »_

_L'héritier des Black se releva, lentement, avec difficulté. Quand il voulut s'appuyer à son bureau pour se soutenir, sa mère frappa sa main. « Tu te crois assez fort pour me désobéir ? Alors sois assez fort pour affronter les conséquences de tes actes ! »_

_Chancelant un peu, Sirius desserra l'étreinte de ses doigts brûlés sur le bois._

_On voyait l'effort qu'il lui coûtait de ne s'aider de rien._

_Il se mit debout, __avec mal, sans un seul gémissement de douleur, sans relever les yeux._

_Enfin, quand il se tint droit devant sa mère, tête baissée, Walburga demanda : « Que faisiez-vous dehors ? »_

_« Je voulais voir le soleil. » murmura Sirius d'une voix presque inaudible._

_« Parle plus fort ! » claqua sa mère._

_« Je voulais voir le soleil. » répéta le vampire, plus fort._

_« Et Regulus, que vient-il faire ici ? » demanda la femme, faisant un signe de tête vers son plus jeune fils, resserrant sa poigne sur son bras. _

_Les yeux des deux frères s'accrochèrent. Noir contre argent._

_Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, un instant suspendu dans l'air._

_Toute l'importance d'une vie, l'enjeu d'un lien, en l'espace de quelques secondes._

_Une promesse._

_« Mère, je voulais… » commença le petit garçon__, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son aîné._

_Sirius le coupa, détournant enfin le regard et fixant sa mère : « C'est moi qui ai forcé Regulus, Mère. Il ne voulait pas venir avec moi. »_

_Elle hocha froidement la tête, relâchant la pression sur le bras du petit garçon._

_Celui-ci voulut protester, mais l'imperceptible mouvement de tête de son frère l'en dissuada._

_« Et ça, qu'est-ce ? » _

_Sirius tourna__ la tête et vit ce que sa mère fixait. Il déglutit difficilement._

_« Un cadeau d'oncle Alphard. »_

_Les lèvres de la femme se resserrèrent. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, s'avança vers la cheminée, saisit le délicat cadre et le lança dans le feu._

_Quand Sirius cria de protestation, Walburga le gifla si fort qu'il alla s'écraser sur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. _

_Le bruit des os craqués acheva de faire paniquer Regulus. Cette fois-ci, quand il se précipita vers son frère, sa mère ne l'en empêcha pas, trop occupée à réduire en cendres le cadeau fait par ce traître d'Alphard._

_Quand Regulus toucha l'épaule de son frère, il sentit le tressaillement de celui-ci. Cependant, il ne releva pas la tête.  
Ce n'est qu'en voyant le sol se tâcher de rouge qu'il comprit que son frère pleurait._

_Walburga acheva bientôt de brûler la toile et se releva._

_Lançant un regard méprisant à son fils aîné, elle lui jeta un glacial : « Et que cela te serve de leçon ! »_

_Elle sortit de la pièce, en claquant la porte derrière elle, les laissant tous les deux seuls._

_Il n'y plus aucun mot échangé ce jour-là._

_Et ils ne revirent plus jamais le soleil._

**xXx**

Le souvenir avait encore une trace fraîche dans sa mémoire, une impression vive, comme s'il était très récent et non pas qu'il datait de plusieurs années.

Dans un souvenir normal, on ne se serait pas rappelé la couleur et la forme précise des feuilles mortes qui recouvraient par-ci, par-là la balustrade. On ne se serait pas rappelé les vêtements qu'on portait ce jour-là, ni la coiffure qu'on avait, ni le bruit que faisait le vent dans les arbres, ni le chant de l'oiseau qui avait fait son nid dans le conifère non loin d'eux, ni aucun de ces détails insignifiants et sans importance.

Mais on se serait souvenu de la saveur enivrante de la liberté, la douceur de l'interdit et d'un secret partagé, les regards de connivence, lourds de promesses.

_Je ne te trahirai jamais._Et la douleur cuisante du soleil sur votre peau, qui brûlait l'épiderme fragile, qui incendiait les yeux habitués à l'obscurité, qui faisait endurer mille morts à un corps trop jeune et trop délicat, impuissant face aux rayons naissants et pourtant déjà dévastateurs de l'astre du jour.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas à ça qu'il songea en poussant doucement, presque craintivement la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon.

C'était au sourire narquois et goguenard de son frère. A son ironie et ses airs froids. A ses mimiques si maniérées, à sa façon de parler si polie.

Une réplique de lui-même, mais dénaturée. Un nouveau produit, parfait, sans son insolence et sa rébellion.

Sans faille.

Et c'est la peur au ventre et avec un espoir fou, teinté de superstition, qu'il sortit enfin à l'air libre.

L'air était frais en ce début de printemps et le beau temps annoncé par le changement de saison n'était pas encore présent.

Un frisson le parcourut et il s'avança précautionneusement sur le balcon, à pas de loups, se sentant comme le gamin de huit ans qu'il était quand il était venu ici pour la première et dernière fois.

Seulement cette fois, ce n'était plus la peur d'être découvert qui le tiraillait, mais de ce qu'il _allait découvrir_.

Le sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il aperçut ce qu'il redoutait. Là. Au beau milieu du balcon.

Un petit paquet rectangulaire, pas bien épais, pas bien grand, enroulé de papier kraft.

Une lettre y était attachée, modiquement retenue par une simple ficelle de chanvre.

Une boule dans la gorge, Sirius saisit le paquet, le déficela et saisit le mot.

Le papier était d'un grain médiocre – n'importe quel magasin de grande surface en offrait de pareils – et le texte avait été imprimé. Encre noire sur fond blanc.

Ordinaire.

Anonyme.

D'aucune aide.

_Sirius Black._

_Nous avons entendu dire que tu avais réussi à t'allier un des Anciens, nos sincères félicitations. _

_Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qui t'aidera à nous retrouver. _

_Néanmoins, nous pensons que ceci pourra peut-être...t'intéresser._

_Avec nos salutations distinguées,_

_L'organisation Cyanide Sun_

Le mot tremblait entre ses doigts. Et avec l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, Sirius saisit le petit paquet, arracha le papier kraft et déversa son contenu dans sa main gauche.

Des photos. Plein de photos.

Des photos nettes, aux teintes uniformes. Noir, blanc, souvent.

Des photos de Regulus en train de se faire torturer.

Là, on le voyait serrer les dents de douleur pendant qu'on lui plantait une aiguille avec il-ne-savait-quel-produit dans le creux du coude. Sur une autre, on le voyait, une batterie d'instruments médicaux reliés à son corps par des fils en plastique transparent, tester son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration. Sur une autre encore, des marques de brûlures sur son corps – les chasseurs avaient pris un plaisir écoeurant à en prendre plusieurs gros plans – dues à apparemment une petite lampe capable de diffuser des rayons ultraviolets.

Ces marques-là, Sirius le savait, ne disparaîtraient pas avant longtemps.

De la chair brûlée, des côtes saillantes, des hématomes incapables de s'effacer, des traces de piqûres aux bras, des garrots, des plaies recouvertes à la diable par des bandages grossiers. Ce n'était que ça qui défilait devant ses yeux horrifiés et révulsés.

_Son frère._

Il tremblait de rage.

Et sur la dernière image, on le voyait, les yeux fermés, le visage reposé, le corps totalement relâché contre les liens qui le retenaient.

Et il souriait.

* * *

Ses pas claquaient avec violence sur le sol pavé humide de la ville. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, c'était comme si son corps avait décidé de prendre seul les commandes.

Avancer, toujours avancer.

Mais avancer vers où ?

Dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'un brouillard épais et rouge. Rouge comme le sang de son frère dans ces fioles. Rouge comme les bandages qui enserraient ses bras. Rouge comme les vêtements que son frère portait toujours, ce rouge bordeaux, si riche, si sombre, ce rouge qu'il affectionnait tant.

Rouge comme sa rage.

Comment avaient-ils osé, ces salauds ? Comment avaient-ils osé faire ça à son frère ?

La colère l'aveuglait, dirigeait son corps.

Sa tête était vide, son cerveau était passé en mode automatique.

Il n'avait conscience de rien, de rien sinon de sa colère que les photos avaient fait naître en lui.

_Monstres._

Ce ne fut que quand il arriva devant l'Admiralty qu'il comprit vers où il se dirigeait.

L'entrepôt.

Une voix retentit derrière lui, le faisant s'arrêter net.

Une voix froide, moqueuse, désagréable.

Une voix bien trop connue.

« Black ! »

Sirius se retourna lentement, l'expression figée mais le regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

Et là, dans l'ombre, une silhouette familière, des longs cheveux blonds, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, adossée nonchalamment à un mur proche.

Reconnaissable entre mille.

« Tu es sur _mon_ terrain. » fit remarquer cyniquement Lucius, se détachant du mur, faisant un vague geste vers les immeubles qui l'entouraient. « Retourne à ta partie de la ville. Tout ce qui est ici est à moi. »

Sirius détailla, étudia minutieusement chaque mimique, chaque trait du visage du trop blond vampire devant lui.

Lucius Malefoy était noble, sa famille, aussi ancienne que la sienne. Il était grand – mais moins que lui –, d'une beauté toute aristocratique, avait les cheveux blond pâle, un visage aux traits fins, fiers et froids et les yeux gris et glacés. Ses habits luxueux – un costume trois pièces pour chasser, rien que ça – montraient toute l'arrogance qu'il portait à son physique, tout l'orgueil de sa famille. Tout en lui criait _perfection_ et _pourriture_. Il ne croyait qu'aux valeurs du sang et de l'argent. Il n'était pas un vampire très puissant et pourtant se plaisait à se comporter comme le roi du monde. Même si Thomas était inférieur par rapport à lui si l'on en référait à son ancienneté et à la pureté de son sang, Lucius aimait à se présenter à ses côtés et n'hésitait jamais à abuser de compliments et à des donations généreuses pour le repère.

Sirius l'avait toujours détesté et c'était réciproque.

Sirius arqua un sourcil, cynique. Il n'y avait rien de plus efficace qu'une joute verbale avec cette larve de Malefoy pour faire remonter en lui le vieux Sirius, le prince rebelle du repère, l'aristocrate méprisé et adulé.

Une façade, un masque.

Mais c'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Pour qu'on ne voie pas à quel point à l'intérieur il était corrompu et brisé.

« Tiens donc ? » demanda-t-il, posément, prenant un ton faussement ingénu. « Et cet entrepôt, là-bas, il est à toi aussi ? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Quel entrepôt ? »

Sirius sourit narquoisement. « Ce vieil immeuble, là-bas. Grand et moche. »

Lucius plissa le nez, comme s'il avait senti une odeur particulièrement désagréable. « Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux endroits où il y a des proies, _Black_. Je ne m'intéresse pas à des déchets pareils. »

Sirius s'approcha un peu, renforçant ses paroles par ses gestes.

« Pourtant cette partie de la ville t'appartient, non ? »

Quelque part, son cerveau s'était remis en marche et rassemblait les informations collectées, comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui se reconstituaient d'elles-mêmes.

Malefoy, chasse, entrepôt,...

Regulus.

Sirius s'avança encore d'un pas, menaçant.

Et si la solution avait toujours été là, sous son nez, le narguant, le raillant, mais qu'il n'avait rien vu, rien soupçonné ?

Il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper.

Oh non, pas cette fois.

« Puisqu'ici, tout t'appartient, tu vas pouvoir me dire où sont tes sales petits associés. »

Lucius recula malgré lui, impressionné par la malfaisance qui émanait de Sirius.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » cracha-t-il.

« Non ? » Sirius sourit dangereusement. « Tu vois pas, hein ? »

Il l'empoigna brusquement par le collet, froissant sa belle chemise en même temps. Il prit un plaisir malsain à plaquer Lucius au mur, à claquer violemment son dos contre le béton froid.

« Lâche-moi, Black ! » siffla Malefoy, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs furieux, ses doigts tentant d'écarter les mains de Sirius de sa gorge.

« Mon frère s'est fait enlever ici, sale fils de pute ! Alors, puisque tu dis que cet endroit t'appartient, tu vas sûrement pouvoir me renseigner sur les salauds qui en veulent après ma peau, hein ? » Il lui fourra la lettre des chasseurs sous les yeux. « C'est bon, là, tu vois d'assez près ? »

Malefoy se dégagea d'un vif mouvement et repoussa violemment Sirius.

Le jeune homme brun vit la marque de ses doigts autour de la gorge de Lucius s'effacer petit à petit. Malefoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à montrer qu'il avait eu mal. Il cracha :

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Black ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'enlèvement de ton frère. Et même si ça me plaît de te voir crever de douleur et même si ça me ferait encore plus plaisir de te voir mourir, ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de tout ça. Je n'ai jamais posé un pied dans cet entrepôt et je me contrefiche royalement de qui peut y entrer et sortir ! »

Alors, la colère quitta brusquement Sirius et ce fut comme si les fils qui le retenaient à elle venaient d'être tranchés, le laissant comme un pauvre pantin disloqué au sol.

Malefoy était peut-être pourri mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait vendu. Il aurait risqué de compromettre son mariage, et attaquer un noble – même aussi critiqué que Sirius – était mal vu dans la communauté. Non, Malefoy aurait eu trop à perdre. Et Sirius doutait que sa haine envers lui l'ait rendu soudain intelligent et téméraire. Engager des chasseurs de vampires juste pour éliminer un ennemi et ainsi risquer sa propre vie ? Non, impossible.

Ce n'était pas Malefoy.

Et avec cette simple phrase, une nouvelle constatation, horrible, pesant comme un nouveau poids sur ses épaules : personne ne pouvait l'aider.

« Black ? » l'appela-t-on avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour une pointe d'inquiétude si ce n'était pas Lucius Malefoy qui avait prononcé ce nom.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas de cœur. Lucius Malefoy n'éprouvait rien, pour personne.

Et certainement pas pour lui.

Alors seulement Sirius se rendit compte que, cette impression de tomber, comme s'il venait de perdre tous ses appuis n'était pas qu'imagée.

Ses genoux protestaient de douleur, face au choc qu'ils avaient subi en s'écrasant sur le sol dur et couvert de pluie.

Mais il s'en foutait.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Malefoy jeter des regards anxieux aux alentours.

« Black, t'as pas intérêt à me piquer une crise ici, merde, pas sur mon terrain ! »

Connard. Il ne pensait qu'à sa propre petite personne.

Egoïste.

Lâche.

Sirius se releva, comme si de rien n'était.

Malefoy ne remarqua pas son expression vide, ses yeux vitreux.

« T'inquiète, Blondie, j'vais pas clamser dans ton coin. »

Il essuya ses vêtements d'un geste négligé et partit sans un mot, sous les protestations véhémentes de Malefoy.

* * *

Son cerveau fonctionnait maintenant à toute allure tandis que les bâtiments défilaient à ses côtés, passant et repassant tous les scénarii possibles et inimaginables.

_Clak, clak._

Ce n'était pas Malefoy, c'était certain. Cette petite pourriture était bien trop imbue d'elle-même pour songer à faire mal à autrui.

_Clak, clak._

Ça ne pouvait pas être un noble, il risquerait trop à s'allier à des chasseurs de vampires. Ce serait comme s'il signait son propre arrêt de mort.

_Clak, clak._

Un inférieur serait incapable de le connaître à ce point. Les domestiques ne s'immisçaient jamais dans la vie de leurs maîtres et les mordus qui traînaient les rues ne connaissaient rien du monde des aristocrates. Il n'avait jamais causé de tort à un exilé ou à un vagabond. D'ailleurs, il était connu comme un noble rebelle, préférant les renégats aux personnes de son rang. Un inférieur n'irait jamais mettre la vie d'un tel allié en jeu.

_Clak, clak._

Sa famille le détestait mais tenait trop à son _héritier_ pour l'éliminer de sang-froid. Il était fiancé et se devait de fournir de nouveaux Black à la maison, il était improbable qu'on veuille attenter à sa vie. Et puis, ils n'auraient certainement pas voulu que Regulus se fasse capturer à sa place.

_Clak, clak._

Rassemblant tous ces éléments, les examinant sous tous les détails, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution possible.

Une solution qu'il détestait, dont il ne voulait même pas envisager l'éventualité.

Mais, oh, si crédible. Oh, si facile.

Ses pas le menèrent par habitude jusqu'au quartier qu'il connaissait si bien depuis ces derniers mois.

Toujours la même façade décrépie, toujours cette même porte fatiguée.

Il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant, qui d'autre ?

Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

Le rejetant au loin, s'apprêtant mentalement à l'entrevue difficile qui allait s'en suivre, il pénétra dans l'étroit petit hall exigu et prit les escaliers.

Parvenu devant l'appartement C du quatrième étage, il avait le sentiment qu'une grande main de fer serrait sa gorge et son cœur, l'empêchant de respirer et lui faisant sentir à quel point il était malade.

Pris d'un soudain vertige, il se rattrapa in extremis au mur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

Son cœur.

Son cœur battait trop vite.

Réalisant avec un choc que son rythme cardiaque avait changé et qu'il le _sentait_, il sentit la panique l'envahir, accélérant sa respiration.

Le cœur des vampires avait un rythme lent ! Et il battait si faiblement qu'on aurait à peine pu les croire vivants !

Maintenant, son cœur battait avec frénésie contre ses côtes, lui faisant l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique à n'importe quel moment et exploser.

Que s'était-il passé pour que son pouls change à ce point ?

S'intimant au calme, il resta appuyé au mur, les yeux fermés.

Il n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps il resta là, attendant que le sol ne bouge plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il se releva, le cœur battant un peu moins vite et la tête lui tournant encore légèrement.

Après quelques profondes inspirations, il reprit totalement le contrôle de lui.

Faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure, Sirius ouvrit la porte.

Cette fois, l'appartement était illuminé.

Il s'avança d'un pas, circonspect.

« Rem ? » appela-t-il, s'attendant à moitié à recevoir un accueil aussi froid que le précédent.

Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été très présent ces derniers jours.

Inconsciemment, il porta la main à l'arme présente à son côté.

Et s'ils étaient là ?

Il entendit du mouvement dans la cuisine, et bientôt, Remus apparut.

Et s'arrêta net en le voyant.

« Sirius ? »

Surprise, inquiétude, peur, c'était ce qu'il décelait dans sa voix.

Ça ne fit que renforcer sa méfiance.

Avait-il eu raison, finalement ?

« Rem, je dois te parler. »

Les mots étaient froids, presque accusateurs.

Remus fronça les sourcils, l'air confus. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ? »

Sirius se retourna et ferma la porte, se donnant quelques instants de réflexion pour trouver une manière adéquate d'engager la conversation.

Quand il fit enfin face à Remus, sa résolution chancela.

Il avait l'air mal, tellement mal. La pleine lune avait dû l'éprouver hier.

Même se tenir debout lui semblait difficile. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé une semaine entière de nuits blanches. Il était éreinté, lessivé, des cernes horribles soulignaient ses yeux et la façon dont il s'appuyait plus sur sa jambe gauche que la droite dénonçait le fait qu'il avait été blessé. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine empêchaient certainement ses mains de trembler et le distrayaient de la douleur fulgurante qui devait parcourir ses côtes.

_Endurcis ton cœur._

Sirius s'efforça de ne pas fixer la nouvelle balafre qui barrait la joue du loup-garou pendant qu'il lui parlait.

_Ne plie pas._

Mais au lieu des mots directs, efficaces sur les chasseurs qu'il avait prévus, il dit : « Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier. »

Un changement se produisit chez Remus. Il eut juste le temps de voir un éclair de surprise et de la colère dans ses yeux avant que son visage ne se ferme et n'arbore un masque impassible.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude des promesses qu'on ne tient pas. »

Un ton si incisif, si mordant.

Sirius se retint de se rebiffer à ces paroles. Il repoussa impitoyablement le chagrin qui voulut s'immiscer dans son cœur.

_Bannis tout sentiment._

Il était là pour savoir la vérité. Rien d'autre.

Et étonnamment, ça rendait la chose plus facile.

Comme si Remus s'avançait de lui-même à l'échafaud, proclamant sa propre condamnation et sans opposer aucune résistance, coupable sans procès.

« Je suppose que je n'ai même plus besoin de me justifier, tu ne me croirais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » enchaîna Sirius, fixant son amant dans les yeux, cherchant malgré tout un signe que ce n'était _pas_ vrai, qu'il se trompait, qu'il y avait une autre solution.

Mais il n'y avait rien chez Remus qui aurait pu le pousser à penser qu'il était innocent.

« Disons qu'à part des mensonges et des questions sans réponse, je finis par ne plus attendre grand-chose de toi. »

Au moment où Sirius allait répliquer, un bruit les interrompit.

« Rem ? » leur parvint une voix.

Et seulement alors, le vampire perçut l'odeur étrangère qui s'était installée dans l'appartement, l'odeur de cet _autre_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un troisième homme pénétra dans le salon.

Habillé simplement, un jeans, un T-shirt clair et une veste beige, l'homme était de taille moyenne. Son visage ouvert, ses cheveux blonds cendrés un peu désordonnés et ses yeux marron le rendrait sympathique aux yeux de quiconque.

Sauf aux yeux de Sirius.

Il reconnaissait l'odeur qu'il avait perçu sur Remus plusieurs jours auparavant. Ce n'était pas sa première venue, il en était certain, ça se voyait, rien que dans sa façon de se déplacer avec assurance dans l'appartement.

Il dut retenir un grognement en le voyant s'approcher du lycan et poser une main sur son épaule.

On n'effaçait pas si facilement que ça la jalousie, apparemment.

Le nouveau venu le fixa curieusement, évitant de le détailler de trop près mais ne pouvant cacher les questions qui miroitaient dans ses yeux.

« Bonsoir. » fit-il d'un ton poli, avec un sourire.

_Parce que tu crois que tu connais mieux les lieux que moi et que tu peux te permettre d'agir comme si l'appart' était à toi ? T'es bien impertinent mon gars !_

Sirius répondit par un sourire hypocrite.

« J'ai droit à des présentations ? »

Il s'adressait à Remus mais gardait les yeux fixés sur le nouveau venu, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers lui, l'examinant des pieds à la tête. Celui-ci perdit son sourire, ne se sentait plus très à l'aise. Il n'osa pas dévier le regard pour demander des explications à Remus.

Un instant, le masque de Remus tomba mais il ne put voir l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux que déjà il avait recomposé ses traits.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas Remus qui répondit, mais l'inconnu.

« Je m'appelle Stephen. Je suis un ami de Remus. » répondit l'intéressé, en s'avançant vers Sirius pour lui tendre la main avec un léger sourire, bien qu'embarrassé.

Il aurait presque eut envie de rire devant ses efforts pour rendre l'ambiance moins électrique.

Sirius eut un sourire froid en sa direction. « Sirius. Officiellement, petit ami de Remus. »

La poignée tendue tomba immédiatement. « Oh. »

Au moins, Stephen avait la politesse de paraître gêné.

Sirius reporta son attention sur Remus. « C'est gentil de me prévenir, Rem. » fit-il, railleur.

Le loup-garou renifla.

« Tu peux parler, avec ton _Antoine_. »

Un instant le vampire fut déstabilisé.

_Antoine et lui ?_ Non. Impossible.

« Excuse-moi ? Je ne te trompe pas, _moi_. »

Remus perdit enfin le peu de patience qui lui restait et son visage exprimait la colère et la contrariété.

« Oh _s'il te plaît_, pas de ça avec moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien compris aux coups de fil à chaque fois que tu es chez moi et à tes départs précipités, à tes silences sur ce que tu as fait à Paris ? Tu m'as déjà caché le fait que tu avais une fiancée et je n'imagine pas l'odeur de ce type sur toi ! Entre nous, franchement, qui est le plus honnête, Sirius ? »

Le vampire eut l'air complètement stupéfait pendant quelques secondes, puis, tout d'un coup, éclata de rire.

Un fou rire incontrôlable l'avait saisi, lui faisant mal aux côtes et rendant sa respiration pénible.

« C'est dingue ! Tu oses me sortir un truc pareil ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? _Lui_, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne le connaissais pas. » fit-il, en désignant de la tête Stephen. « Quant aux pseudos "preuves" que tu avances, tu fais – _encore_ – de mauvaises présomptions mais je suppose que tu ne me croirais même pas si je te disais la vérité. » Sirius eut un bref éclat de rire. « Tu m'as vendu, pas vrai ? Y'a trop d'odeurs étrangères dans ton appart'. Et tu es le seul qui aurait pu les renseigner à ce point-là sur moi. »

Sirius s'approcha des deux hommes, planta ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

Stephen n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que lui et Rem.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont proposé en échange de tes infos ? Me liquider ? Comme ça tu serais tranquille, pas avec ton copain dérangé dans les pattes ? J'avoue, c'est tentant. »

C'était une scène surréelle.

Leurs visages à peine distants de quelques centimètres, Sirius pouvait voir toutes les teintes d'or dans les yeux de Remus, toute la colère qu'ils abritaient et aussi...de la peine ?

Tant mieux.

A présent, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était faire mal, faire le plus de mal possible à l'autre.

Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

« T'es complètement taré, Black ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !»

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son nom de famille de cette façon.

« Je parle de _Cyanide Sun_. Des types qui veulent me découper en p'tites rondelles et me harcèlent depuis...oh, je ne sais même plus ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que c'est toi ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui es responsable de la mort de mon frère ? »

« La...mort ? »

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je...je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé. »

Etait-ce un aveu ? Il n'avait même plus envie de savoir, au fond.

« J'y crois pas, Rem. J'y crois plus. »

Ce n'était pas la colère qui avait dicté ces paroles. C'était le chagrin.

Un instant, il crut que Remus allait se rapprocher de lui, l'étreindre, effacer les horribles minutes qui venaient de passer.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Tu mens. Je suis sûr que tu mens pour parvenir à tes fins, comme toujours ! »

Des mots durs, cruels, et qui allaient droit dans la cible.

Le ton était venimeux, l'air vicié.

Dans leurs regards meurtriers, il n'y avait plus aucun soupçon de leur affection partagée.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne me connais pas suffisamment pour me juger ! » siffla-t-il, en rage.

« C'est parfaitement ça, Sirius. Je ne te connais pas. Et au fond, je n'ai pas envie de te connaître. » répondit sèchement Remus, le ton cassant, sans réplique.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas un coup que Remus reçut. C'était l'écrasement meurtrissant des lèvres de Sirius contre les siennes, un baiser plein de rancune, d'amertume et de haine. La force et la violence à l'état brut, la pression douloureuse de ses bras autour de lui.

Tout fut fini, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé.

« Je t'aimais. »

Les mots avaient été crachés comme une malédiction.

« Le comble, c'est que je t'aimais et que tu m'as trahi. » Une flamme dangereuse passa dans les yeux de Sirius. « Je te _hais_. »

Remus éclata de rire.

Un rire qui ne pouvait pas sortir de ces lèvres.

Un rire moqueur. Un rire cassant et méprisant.

« Tu joues les martyrs ! T'as toujours adoré ça ! Mais tu sais quoi, _Black_ ? Tous tes beaux discours, tu peux te les garder ! J'en ai plus que marre de _toi_ ! Plus que _marre_ de toutes tes cachotteries, plus que _marre_ de tous tes mensonges, plus que _marre_ de devoir me cacher ! On a pas les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes rythmes de vie. On ne se ressemble même pas. Qu'est-ce que je foutais avec toi ? Je ne te connais même pas ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! »

La rage se refléta sur les traits du vampire.

Et son cœur battait pour _ça_ ? Pour s'entendre dire qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu ? Que tout n'avait été qu'une erreur, qu'une grossière et regrettable erreur ?

Son orgueil ne pouvait pas le supporter.

S'il n'y avait jamais rien eu pour Remus, alors pour lui, ce serait pareil.

Il n'avait pas de cœur.

Il n'en avait jamais eu.

Il entendit un hoquet de surprise, non loin d'eux, le ramenant à la réalité.

Stephen le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, effrayé, comme s'il était le diable en personne.

Il lui faisait peur ? Parfait.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

« Alors, c'est comme ça ? »

Sirius s'éloigna, brisant enfin le contact visuel avec Remus.

Un sourire tordait son visage. Il était de nouveau lui-même, le vampire froid, hautain et sans coeur.

Le cynisme à l'état pur.

Il fouilla ses poches et tira des clés de l'une d'entre elles.

Il lança le trousseau à Stephen, qui l'attrapa au vol, par automatisme.

« C'est à ton tour, maintenant, mon gars. »

Reculant et faisant face aux deux amants, il fit une révérence exagérée, ce sourire affreux toujours sur ses lèvres.

En se relevant, il fit semblant de ne pas voir l'expression choquée de Stephen, le visage dur de Remus.

Il quitta l'appartement en lançant un dernier _« Mes meilleurs voeux de réussite ! »_ avec un éclat de rire.

La porte claqua avec un bruit sonore, sinistre.

Et ce fut comme si Sirius Black n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

_Atmosphère : __The Mystic Dream __**– **__Loreena McKennitt__, 2 juillet 2008_

_album Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666 – HIM / chansons acoustiques – H__IM / Beautiful (rock version) – HIM, 8 juillet 2008_

_Beim Ersten Mal T__ut's Immer Weh – Oomph! / Niemand – Oomph!, 30 juillet 2008_

_a__lbum Dead Letters – The Rasmus / album U.S.C.H! – Turmion Kätilöt, 31 juillet 2008_

_album Monster – Oomph!, 23 août 2008_

_I'm sorry – Evergrey, 31 août 2008_

_Open My Eyes – The Rasmus, 3 octobre 2008_

_album Monster – Oomph!, 4 octobre 2008_

_Forgiven – Within Temptation, 11 octobre 2008_

_album Light From Above – Black Tide, 20 octobre 2008_

_albums Slania et Spirit – Eluveitie, 28 octobre 2008_

_Brich Aus – Oomph!, 31 octobre 2008_

_albums Karmacode et Comalies – Lacuna Coil, 14 novembre 2008_

_Pretty In Scarlet – Guano Apes, 15 novembre 2008_

_albums Karmacode et Comalies – Lacuna Coil, 22 novembre 2008_

_albums Taken By Force et Virgin Killer – Scorpions__ / albums The Poison et Scream Aim Fire – Bullet For My Valentine, 17 décembre 2008_

_Sin – Charon, 18 décembre 2008_

**Tout d'abord, quelques fautes que je me dois de corriger : je sais que j'ai dit dans le chapitre 14 que Regulus n'avait même pas seize ans mais en réalité, je lui en donne dix-sept. Parce qu'il doit être mineur et que l'écart entre Sirius et Reg ne doit pas être trop important. **

**Au chapitre précédent j'avais dit que Sirius ne pensait pas avoir signalé à Remus qu'il savait parler en français. J'avais oublié le fait que j'avais mentionné le contraire dans le chapitre 10, merci à Kleodie de m'avoir signalé l'erreur^^**

**Mot spécial à Kleodie qui, à cause de tout son amour pour Regulus et sa curiosité, a réussi à me trouver une nouvelle torture à infliger à ce pauvre perso. Tu dois t'en vouloir, hein ? ^^ Tu veux toujours les quatre (ou six ?) paquets de Kleenex par la poste ?**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse du retard phénoménal que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre. Il a été dur à écrire (je crois que vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi), ne souhaitant l'écrire que sous inspiration (je me suis forcée par le passé et ça n'a jamais donné de bons résultats) et il a bouleversé tous mes plans. A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas s'il y aura un épilogue ou non, finalement. **

**Et enfin, étant en blocus (pas le même sens en Belgique qu'en France, allez voir la définition sur Wiki) et mes examens débutant très très bientôt, vous comprendrez que mon état mental en ce moment est tout sauf glorieux (j'assassine celui qui osera me dire que l'université c'est facile) et que je serais incapable de poster avant un long moment. **

**Je suis très fière de ce chapitre. Il a mis du temps à venir, je me suis pas mal énervée dessus, la fin a eu beaucoup de versions différentes mais c'est définitif, j'adore celle-ci^^**

**En espérant que vous l'ayez apprécié autant que moi.**

**Oh, dernière chose : bon anniversaire à ma fic, qui a à présent deux ans, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! Que l'année 2009 vous apporte à tous joie et bonheur :)**

**Sorn**


	30. Chapitre 29 Première partie

_Chapitre 29_

Première partie

J'éclate de rire.

Je marche et je ris aux éclats.

Chaque secousse traverse mon corps comme une vibration intense, une décharge électrique.

C'est incontrôlable et ce n'est même pas euphorique. C'est juste un rire qui sort, un rire de fou, un rire d'aliéné.

Un rire pour éviter de hurler.

Et c'est comme si chaque secousse cassait un peu plus mon corps. J'ai l'impression de tomber en pièces à force de rire.

Peut-être que si je continue, je disparaîtrai.

Ça peut n'être que bon, pas vrai ?

Mais mon rire se calme, petit à petit. J'ai mal à la gorge.

Je ne me rends pas compte de combien de pas j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas quelle direction j'ai pris. Je m'éloigne de Remus et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je percute des gens sur mon passage mais n'y prête pas attention. La pluie tombe drue sur ma tête mais je ne ressens pas le froid qu'elle me cause.

Mon corps est déjà froid depuis longtemps de toute façon.

Mon euphorie passagère n'est plus là et la réalité des derniers événements m'écrase comme un poids insurmontable.

Etait-ce il y a quelques minutes seulement ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours, des semaines, peut-être même des siècles.

L'image de son visage est si nette que c'en est douloureux. Tout le mépris, tout le dégoût que je lui faisais éprouver.

Et je l'aimais.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Je ne les avais jamais formulés ni à voix haute ni même dans ma tête. Un vampire n'éprouve pas de sentiments.

Un vampire ne doit pas éprouver de sentiments.

Si ça pouvait remédier au problème, je m'arracherai bien le cœur.

Je me retrouve bientôt trempé, mes chaussures faisant un bruit désagréable tandis que je continue de marcher sans direction précise. Les gens courent autour de moi, parapluie et sac sur la tête, protection de fortune. Je suis bousculé de part en part mais n'y prends pas garde.

Est-ce que je vais marcher toute la nuit à ressasser tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête ? Probablement.

J'aimerais pouvoir effacer tous les souvenirs qui le concernent. Ce serait plus facile alors. Retourner à mon ancienne vie sans problèmes, sans questions.

Une part de moi voudrait être en colère, s'insurger contre ce qu'il m'a fait. Me vendre ainsi, me livrer littéralement à des meurtriers, me tromper, me trahir.

Et Reg...

Non, il n'a jamais pensé à Reg.

Je soupire.

Je devrais rentrer au repère, en faire part à Père et Mère. Mais je n'en ai pas le courage, je n'en ai pas la force.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir tout effacer.

Je percute quelqu'un, encore.

Mais alors que je compte passer mon chemin, une main sur mon épaule me retient.

Quoi ? On veut me chercher la bagarre ? Remarque, ce serait un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer mes soucis.

Je relève les yeux, à peine intéressé. De toute façon, si je le voulais, je pourrais réduire l'humain qui m'importune en miettes.

Si je le voulais.

Mais est-ce que je le veux vraiment ?

Mon regard capte un reflet d'or terni avant toute chose.

Je sens comme un tressaillement parcourir mon corps. Mais non. Ce n'est pas lui.

Face à moi se trouve une jeune femme à l'air inquiet. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Un pli barre son front pendant qu'elle me fixe avec une telle insistance que c'en est presque indécent.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle me veut quand je remarque qu'elle tient un parapluie turquoise à la main et que la soudaine averse ne tombe plus sur moi mais forme comme un rideau autour de nous.

Il y a encore des gens généreux sur terre, c'est tellement rare.

J'amorce un mouvement pour passer mon chemin sans un mot quand je sens sa paume se presser un peu plus fort sur mon épaule.

Sa naïveté la perdra.

Je pourrais la tuer si ça me chantait.

Son regard croise une nouvelle fois le mien et je peux y voir toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent.

Une bonne samaritaine. Et forcément, c'est sur moi que ça tombe.

Pourquoi les gens ne comprennent-ils jamais quand on doit vous laisser seul ?

Si je lui montrais mes crocs...serait-elle effrayée et partirait-elle en courant ?

Sûrement.

Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas me décider à mettre fin à ce contact ?

J'ai l'impression que la chaleur de son corps se diffuse au mien, à cause de notre proximité. Et même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, ça fait du bien.

Ses cheveux, qui sont sûrement d'un magnifique blond quand ils sont secs, ont la couleur de l'or terni. De fines mèches collent à son front et se perdent dans son léger décolleté. Elle doit avoir les cheveux légèrement ondulés.

Son souffle est chaud sur mon visage. C'est comme s'il faisait partir une partie du froid qui m'étreint.

Son visage est délicat. On dirait qu'elle a gardé quelques traits de l'enfance dans ses joues rouges et ses lèvres bien dessinées qui doivent probablement avoir une facilité à sourire. Il respire l'amabilité et la fragilité. Douceur et beauté rassemblées.

Je ressens comme un choc quand je rencontre ses yeux une nouvelle fois. De cet angle, un rayon de lumière dispensé par un lampadaire proche donne comme un reflet d'or à ses yeux brun clair. C'est une couleur lumineuse, comme si le soleil était entré en eux pour ne plus en sortir.

Elle resserre sa main sur moi, mais doucement cette fois, et ses lèvres articulent des mots.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? »

Au ton insistant de sa voix, je devine qu'elle a dû me poser plusieurs fois la question.

J'ai la tête ailleurs. Quelque chose m'échappe. Mais quoi ?

Je lui rends son regard, ne sachant trop que dire pour briser le silence et ne pouvant me résigner à la quitter. C'est comme si mes pieds avaient décidé de s'enraciner dans le sol.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, monsieur. Vous allez tomber malade. » persiste-t-elle.

J'ai envie de rejeter sa gentillesse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas seul ?

« Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. »

Ma voix est rauque, elle se fêle. Douloureux souvenir du rire dément.

Une lueur d'incertitude vacille dans ses yeux, elle semble perdue.

Alors, enfin, le contact visuel est brisé et elle examine mes vêtements – noirs, trempés – puis remonte à mon visage ravagé.

La traque, les chasseurs, le stress. Tout ça se grave sur mes traits émaciés, mes cernes violets.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un junkie.

Et pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver une compassion écoeurante pour moi, d'avoir de la sollicitude à mon égard.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je lui lance un regard glacial.

Parce qu'elle croit peut-être que je vais lui confier ma vie ? Foutaises !

Face à mon silence, on dirait qu'elle veut s'effacer.

Abandonne ma jolie. Ça vaut mieux pour toi et moi.

Mais non, elle persiste.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi sous la pluie. Vous allez attraper froid. »

J'ai envie de rire.

C'est une inconnue qui s'inquiète de ma santé alors que lui m'a carrément jeté dehors...c'est le monde à l'envers !

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

Mon ton est tranchant, mon visage, tout sauf aimable et pourtant, ça ne la décourage pas.

« Laissez-moi vous inviter à prendre un thé. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. »

N'avait-elle pas conscience qu'il était tard et que j'étais un parfait étranger ? Cette erreur pouvait lui coûter la vie.

Devant son air suppliant, je ne résiste pas longtemps.

Ses yeux ont quelque chose contre lequel je ne peux rien.

Elle finit par m'entraîner, tirant sur ma main, vers un pub encore ouvert à cette heure.

L'endroit est petit, enfumé, chaud. L'odeur de bière et de cigarette me prend à la gorge. La musique, diffusée en volume assez bas, doit dater des deux décennies précédentes.

Depuis combien de temps n'étais-je plus entré dans un endroit de ce genre ?

Rapidement, elle nous déniche une petite table dans un coin. J'obtempère sans difficulté et m'assieds à la place qu'elle me désigne tandis qu'elle file vers le comptoir après m'avoir soufflé un _« je reviens, ne bougez pas _».

Je pourrais partir. Quitter ce rôle qu'elle m'assigne malgré moi et pourtant, je ne le souhaite pas vraiment, au fond de moi.

Être ici a quelque chose de grisant. J'ai l'impression d'être...vivant. Quelconque. Que ce que je suis n'a aucune importance, que mon passé n'existe pas.

C'est comme si j'étais suspendu dans le temps.

Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser vraiment à ce qui m'entoure, ma concentration rechigne à se focaliser sur quoique ce soit.

Le vide est tellement préférable.

Ce n'est que quand une petite main fine entre dans mon champ de vision, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé fumant que je redresse la tête.

Sans un mot, ma compagne prend place en face de moi et porte le breuvage chaud à ses lèvres.

Agit-elle aussi rapidement pour dissimuler sa gêne ? Probablement. Sinon, elle aurait au moins enlevé la veste humide qui lui couvre le dos.

Je murmure un _« merci »_ du bout des lèvres et pose mes mains autour de la tasse brûlante.

La chaleur me fait du bien.

Quelques secondes de silence gêné s'ensuivent. Elle a eu le temps boire la moitié de sa tasse de thé et de retirer sa blouse en cuir noir – ce n'était pas un vêtement de femme –, laissant voir sa légère chemise blanche trempée de pluie, malgré la protection de fortune apportée par la veste. Elle a dû l'enfiler assez maladroitement.

Le parapluie turquoise s'égoutte à ses côtés, au pied de sa chaise.

Son visage est fort agréable et elle est juste assez maquillée pour que ce soit joli et naturel sans être le moins du monde vulgaire.

Ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrent enfin.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demande-t-elle, sa voix douce faisant courir des frissons dans mon échine.

« Shane. Je m'appelle Shane Carter. » fais-je en réponse.

Elle me sourit, visiblement contente de ma coopération.

Inutile de lui préciser qu'il s'agit juste d'un pseudo que j'utilise.

« Je m'appelle Sarah. Sarah Neill. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître Shane. »

Je lui souris en réponse pendant qu'elle boit son thé.

Voyant que je ne fais aucun geste pour l'imiter, elle désigne ma tasse du menton.

« Buvez vite. Il va être froid. »

« Je n'aime pas le thé. » réponds-je.

« Oh. » Elle semble mal à l'aise et un peu perplexe. Un anglais qui n'aime pas le thé ? C'était vraiment curieux. « Peut-être désirez-vous un café ? Ou un soft ? Je peux aller en chercher si vous voulez. » dit-elle tout en se levant.

Je la retiens par le bras. Réflexe automatique.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est déjà très aimable à vous de m'avoir payé ce thé, rien ne vous y obligeait. Je suis désolé d'abuser de votre gentillesse. »

Malgré moi, ma voix a pris des accents charmeurs. Des années de pratique ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement.

Elle rougit légèrement et se rassit.

Pitié, que le temps passe et que cette foutue averse cesse. Je veux sortir d'ici.

Les minutes s'écoulent. Je fixe ma tasse, l'œil vague, quand je ne regarde pas la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs. Je la sens me jeter de temps à autre des coups d'oeils discrets.

Lassé de ce petit jeu, je relève les yeux, la surprenant en flagrant délit. Aussitôt, elle baisse la tête, honteuse. Mais j'ai eu le temps de reconnaître la lueur dans ses yeux.

Une once d'inquiétude, une pointe de curiosité, mais surtout de l'intérêt et de la convoitise.

Toujours la même vieille rengaine.

Certains jours, je maudis les Black pour m'avoir légué des gènes aussi favorables.

Même détruit, je reste séduisant. J'en aurais ri si j'avais pu.

Elle brise à nouveau le silence gêné et quasi électrique qui s'est instauré entre nous.

Je reconnaîtrais cette tension entre mille.

Le chasseur et sa proie.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de chasser. Je n'ai pas envie d'une proie.

Je veux juste partir.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas rentrer chez vous, tout à l'heure. » me fait-elle remarquer, un peu intimidée, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter envers moi.

Je pouvais aisément deviner les pensées qui trottaient dans sa tête : _j'essaie de le séduire ou je l'aide tout simplement sans rien tenter ?_

Je préférerais qu'elle me laisse tout simplement tranquille.

« C'est exact. » répondis-je, froidement.

J'étais imbuvable. Injuste. Toute personne sensée m'aurait évité comme la peste.

Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à me parler ?

Elle s'agita nerveusement devant mon mutisme.

« Vous ne me répondrez pas si je vous demande pourquoi. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Non. »

Autant jouer carte sur table.

Je ne suis pas un menteur, malgré ce que certaines personnes peuvent croire et prétendre.

Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer le pincement qui m'étreignit à l'emplacement d'où devait se trouver mon cœur.

Je n'avais _pas_ de cœur.

« Savez-vous où vous allez passer la nuit ? »

J'haussais les épaules.

« Dehors probablement. »

Que voulait-elle que fasse un vampire la nuit ? Rester enfermé alors que du sang frais l'attendait dehors ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air en proie à un combat intérieur.

Les vampires normaux n'ont pas la capacité de lire dans les pensées. C'est parfois très contrariant.

« Vous...pouvez rester chez moi pour cette nuit, si vous voulez. »

J'haussais un sourcil, malgré tout légèrement surpris.

Certes, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ça mais l'entendre aussi...clairement était perturbant.

Peut-être était-ce juste un élan de générosité ou de charité ? Mais j'en doutais profondément.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. » l'admonestai-je.

Elle rougit devant mon ton dur. D'embarras, d'indignation ou de colère ?

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. » fit-elle, bravement, en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Son arme la plus redoutable.

Seigneur, pourquoi je ne savais pas y résister ?

« Je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'aide. »

« Vous ne seriez pas ici si c'était le cas. Vous avez accepté de me suivre. »

« Vous m'avez forcé. »

« Rien ne vous oblige à rester. »

Notre échange ressemblait à un combat. Qui l'emporterait ?

Je pouvais déjà donner la réponse à cette question.

Je soupirai, sans répondre, et ce fut sa victoire.

J'avais envie de partir. De m'éloigner de tout. Et pourtant, une partie de moi voulait rester là, s'accrochait à elle. Parce qu'une foutue voix dans ma tête que je ne pouvais faire taire murmurait insidieusement : _Peut-être qu'elle, elle pourra te faire oublier._

Et c'était tentant. Et c'était facile.

Je contrai néanmoins, souhaitant malgré tout opposer une résistance, même si ce n'était que comédie.  
J'avais déjà abandonné il y a longtemps.

« Vous n'avez pas un petit ami ? » demandai-je, en désignant vaguement du doigt le blouson en cuir noir qui reposait à présent sur le dossier de la chaise.

Elle eut l'air perplexe quelques secondes avant de comprendre mon sous-entendu.

Puis, le soulagement se peignit sur ses traits et elle répondit hâtivement : « Oh non. J'étais chez mon frère. Il m'a prêté son blouson quand il a vu qu'il pleuvait, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de petit ami. »

C'était une façon plus ou moins subtile de me dire que je lui plaisais et que j'avais le champ libre.

Une part de moi hurlait à l'imprudence. Une autre à l'inconscience. Une autre encore me soufflait d'en profiter, que c'était une occasion rêvée, qu'elle pouvait être toute à moi si je le voulais. Victime ou plus, si affinité.

Et puis, au fond, pourquoi pas ?

« Je pourrais. » finis-je par déclarer.

Elle a l'air un peu perdue. De quoi parlais-je ? « Pardon ? »

« Je pourrais. Rester chez vous cette nuit, je veux dire. »

« Oh. » Elle rougit. De plaisir ou de gêne ?

Elle a l'air délicieuse ainsi. Peut-être que je pourrais...

Elle balbutie un petit moment avant de reprendre contenance. « Bien. »

Et son ton à ce moment-là vaut toutes les promesses qu'elle ne formulera jamais à voix haute.

La tension est toujours là, peut-être plus forte qu'avant, mais surtout, elle a changé.

Inutile de mentir. Je ne suis pas indifférent.

Elle termine son thé en silence, cachant par ce geste ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

Je ne lui fais aucune remarque.

Bientôt, nous nous levons de table d'un commun accord et la proximité entre nous n'est pas due au hasard.

Mon instinct tente de refaire surface mais je le refoule. Je ne suis pas une bête.

La pluie s'est légèrement calmée dehors et elle appelle un taxi.

Même à cette distance prudente que j'instaure entre nous, je peux sentir sa chaleur.

C'est grisant.

Le taxi arrive bientôt et nous nous engouffrons tous deux à l'arrière.

Son flanc se presse agréablement contre le mien. Est-ce volontaire ? Je lui jette un coup d'oeil en biais. Elle regarde droit devant elle mais je peux la sentir tendue.

Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

Soudain, elle tourne la tête vers moi, comme si elle avait remarqué mon manège. Surpris, j'inhale de l'air abruptement.

L'odeur. Je connais cette odeur.

Désespérément, mon esprit tente de comprendre. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe !

« Shane ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je remarque à peine qu'elle m'a tutoyé. La tête me tourne. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Bientôt, elle pose une main sur mon front, pour la retirer presque aussitôt.

Je vois toute son inquiétude dans ses yeux brun clair, presque dorés.

« Mais tu es gelé ! Depuis combien de temps tu traînes dehors ? »

Je secoue la tête, espérant par ce geste écarter le mauvais pressentiment qui m'étreint la gorge.

« Shane ! »

« Je vais bien. » réponds-je, un peu trop sèchement.

Elle se braque et recule, comme si je l'avais frappée.

N'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? La paix ? Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir blessé par la peur que je vois dans son regard ?

Le reste du trajet se déroule dans un silence pesant.

Chacun de nous regarde soit par la fenêtre, soit devant soi. Cette fois, c'est une tension désagréable qui s'est installée entre nous.

Bientôt cependant, nous arrivons à destination et une fois à l'air libre, c'est comme si le poids de notre différent venait d'éclater comme une bulle.

La pluie est toujours là mais nous nous dépêchons d'arriver jusqu'à son appartement.

Le bâtiment, sans être très neuf, est plus que dans un état respectable. Ça doit être agréable de vivre ici.

Docilement, je la suis à travers les escaliers de bois et les murs couverts de papier peint vert bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'étage et je ne note pas le numéro.

Ses mains tremblent pour faire entrer la clé dans la serrure.

Serait-ce de froid, de peur ou d'excitation ? Peut-être un mélange des trois.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, elle pénètre chez elle et elle allume la lumière, me révélant un moderne et coquet petit appartement, dans des tons colorés et joyeux, tels que le turquoise ou le vert menthe.

Je ne m'appesantis pas à prêter une grande attention aux pièces qu'elle me désigne du doigt.

Sa voix craque légèrement quand elle m'annonce enfin les mots _« la chambre »_.

Le regard qu'elle me lançait à l'instant aurait pu être comparé à celui que le mouton aurait jeté au loup qui s'était introduit dans la bergerie

La pièce n'est pas très grande mais confortable. Dans des tons plus doux que dans les autres pièces, elle arborait un joli bleu pastel, un sol en vinyle et des rideaux blancs.

La plupart des meubles étaient en bois clair, la décoration était simple. Quelques cadres ornaient ci et là les murs. Je m'avançai un peu, jetai un coup d'oeil aux photos. Aucune photo d'un garçon assez proche pour que ça paraisse suspect. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle n'avait pas de petit ami. J'inspectai le reste des lieux.

Un lit de deux personnes standard, aux couvertures blanches, elles aussi, trônait au milieu de la pièce, deux petites commodes, une coiffeuse, une bibliothèque remplie de bouquins traitant de psychologie, de sociologie et d'autres traitant de réadaptation et d'éducation.

Ce qui expliquait peut-être son comportement altruiste envers moi.

Sous la pression de son regard, je me tournai bientôt vers elle.

Elle me fixait avec appréhension, crainte et expectation. Avait-elle fait une erreur en m'amenant chez elle ? Allais-je faire le premier pas ?

« Vous devriez être plus prudente. » murmure-je dans sa direction.

Elle tique face à mon vouvoiement. Ses yeux se troublent. Peur. Je peux sentir sa peur comme si sa saveur était sur ma langue.

Ma nature la plus mauvaise se déchaîne en moi. Mais j'ai toujours su maîtriser efficacement ce côté. A part quand...

Je me fustige mentalement. Pas la peine d'y penser. C'était le passé.

J'avance d'un pas. Elle ne recule pas. Je sais qu'elle est captivée comme une souris devant un serpent.

Charme vampirique.

« Je pourrais être n'importe qui. Je pourrais vous faire mal. »

Panique. Est-ce que je m'amusais devant son angoisse ?

Non. Je voulais juste lui donner encore l'occasion de m'échapper.

Elle déglutit bruyamment. « Shane ? Tu me fais peur... »

Malgré moi, mon visage se radoucit. En dépit de mes propos, je ne veux pas la blesser.

« Je m'excuse. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais vous êtes trop naïve. Laisser entrer ainsi un inconnu chez vous. »

Le soulagement se peint sur ses traits.

Elle est belle. Elle est douce. Elle est fragile.

Elle s'approche de moi, hésite un moment, avant de finalement poser sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Interdit, je la laisse faire, légèrement perturbé. C'est agréable. Ça ne devrait pas l'être autant.

Et puis, il y a toujours ce _quelque chose _qui m'échappe et me tracasse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres, je le sens. Tu n'as pas le profil de quelqu'un de dangereux. »

Un sourire amer étire mes lèvres à ces propos. Un sourire qu'elle ne peut pas voir, lovée qu'elle est contre mon torse. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que moi.

On ne parle pas des vampires dans les livres de psychologie. On n'étudie pas les vampires en cours. Elle ne sait pas le monstre que je suis, elle ne s'en doute pas une seule seconde.  
Cacher derrière le masque de la perfection l'horreur des massacres.

Doucement, je relève son visage vers le mien, me laisse envahir par son parfum, déstabiliser par ses yeux.

Je n'avais pas envie d'elle. Pas vraiment. Pas de cette façon-là. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait et j'étais prêt à le lui donner si seulement je pouvais garder encore un peu de cette chaleur avec moi.

Je n'eus pas à me pencher beaucoup pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Le baiser était chaste, délicat.

Inconsciemment, elle colla un peu plus son buste au mien.

La tête me tourna légèrement. Sa chaleur était délicieuse. C'était bon. Je me sentais bien.

Doucement, très doucement, je pris son visage entre mes mains, pour le rapprocher du mien et approfondit le baiser. Sa peau était si douce. Son odeur était affolante.

Je caressais son visage comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'insinuait sous la fine chemise encore humide.

Je sentais mon corps réagir à sa chaleur et sa proximité. C'était doux et lent. Délicieux, voluptueux et pourtant...quelque chose me dérangeait.

Je sentais le prédateur gronder en moi.

Je sentis ses doigts s'entremêler dans mes cheveux et parcourir légèrement mon dos, par-dessus mon T-shirt trempé.

Mes lèvres s'égarèrent dans son cou et je sentis son sang pulser violemment contre ma bouche. Je m'éloignai de ce point dangereux. Ce serait trop facile de céder. Je parcourrai encore un instant sa gorge de baisers.

Les gestes devinrent peu à peu moins innocents et nous avancions lentement et inexorablement vers le lit. Je n'opposais aucune résistance, subjugué.

La chaleur montait. Mille pensées incohérentes passaient dans ma tête pour disparaître aussitôt. Sensations. Abandon. Plaisir. Mon cerveau ne connaissait plus que ces mots-là.

Il n'y avait pas de mot échangé. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Et puis, qu'aurait-on pu dire de sensé ?

J'avais presque tout oublié, jusqu'à mon nom quand, quand mon corps se retrouva pressé contre le sien, à moitié dénudé, je réalisai.

C'était un parfum de miel.

Et violemment, je m'écartais d'elle, comme brûlé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et au bord de la nausée.

Non.

Non, non, non, non, _non_ ! Ça ne se pouvait pas !

Et pourtant, comme un choc, les ressemblances me sautèrent aux yeux.

L'odeur de miel. Les yeux dorés. La couleur de cheveux. L'éclat d'or. La pluie. Le bar. L'appartement.

Tout se ressemblait trop.

Je me sentais malade.

Ce n'était pas d'une copie que je voulais. Je voulais juste _oublier_.

Elle sembla surprise par mon brusque recul. Déstabilisée, abasourdie, elle me fixa m'éloigner d'elle en secouant la tête.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais y arriver. Je replongeais encore et encore. Quand allais-je finalement atteindre le fond ?

« Shane ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je secouai la tête, ramassai mes vêtements à la hâte.

Partir. Partir le plus vite possible. Le plus loin possible. Tout plutôt que de le voir en elle.

« Je suis désolé. Je dois partir. »

Je ne regardais pas dans sa direction. J'aurais été capable de retourner entre ses bras.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Shane, dis-moi ! »

J'étais paniqué et pourtant je réussis à avoir l'air exaspéré en lui parlant. « Je dois partir, c'est tout. »

C'était froid. C'était cruel. C'était purement dégueulasse.

J'étais un monstre.

Elle eut l'air choquée devant ma conduite.

Une amante bafouée. Et pourtant...elle me retenait.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi. Alors où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Je ne tournai pas la tête. Eviter ses yeux. C'était un piège trop dangereux.

« Ce sont mes affaires. » répondis-je sèchement.

Brutalement, elle se leva du lit, enroulant un drap autour d'elle, telle une tragédienne grecque.

Je n'osai pas la regarder.

Je faillis craquer quand sa main retint mon bras. Mes gestes se suspendirent l'espace de quelques microsecondes.

Et je fis l'erreur fatale de croiser son regard.

Ce n'était pas de la colère. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Ce n'était même pas de l'amour ou du désir. C'était juste de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension.

Et ça faisait mal. Intolérablement mal.

Qu'on m'arrache le cœur. Je vivrais tellement mieux sans !

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était douce. Il n'y avait même pas de rancœur dans son ton.

J'eus le plus grand mal du monde à ne pas céder sous la caresse de ses doigts sur ma peau, à la chaleur que son corps diffusait.

C'était facile.

C'était dangereux.

« Je ne peux pas. » soufflai-je. J'étais à présent complètement rhabillé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver la force de sortir d'ici. « Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. »

_Je ferais tout pour oublier._

Elle me fixa encore un long moment, en silence. J'étais incapable de me décider entre fuir ou attendre son verdict et restais planté là, indécis, tel un idiot.

Alors enfin, elle me sourit, d'un air si triste la rendant d'autant plus belle qu'il me fit me sentir encore plus mal.

« C'est une cause perdue. »

Etait-ce une question ou une affirmation ? Parlait-elle de moi ou d'elle ? S'agissait-il de nous deux ou de ma tentative échouée d'oubli ? Je n'en savais rien. Et je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Sans un mot, elle me tendit les clés de l'appartement. Je ne lui demandai rien et sortis de la chambre pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Un infime instant d'hésitation.

Et si... ?

Non.

Le son de la porte claquant derrière moi avait un accent définitif.

Les clés étaient toujours dans ma main.

J'aurais pu les garder si je l'avais voulu. La revoir quand je le voulais. Elle ne dirait pas non.

Je laissai les clés sous le paillasson et me rendis jusqu'aux escaliers, que je dévalai en vitesse.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la force de ne pas retourner là-haut.

Une fois à l'air libre, c'est comme si je plongeai dans un nouvel univers.

Et maintenant ?

La sensation étrange que j'avais eue avec elle avait disparue. J'avais froid. J'étais complètement gelé.

Et le désespoir tomba sur mon esprit comme une nappe de brouillard.

Je voulais juste oublier.

Et soudain, je le trouvai. Le moyen idéal.

Mon esprit avait enfin réussi à se fixer sur une idée précise. Et si une part de moi, une infime part qui ressemblait encore à l'ancien moi, me hurlait de n'en faire rien, de me ressaisir, je ne l'écoutai pas.

Sous la pluie, j'avançai, à l'aveuglette presque. J'avais toujours évité soigneusement ce quartier.

Mais je ferais tout pour oublier. Même si ce n'est que temporaire. Même si ça risque de me détruire complètement.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Amplified – Apocalyptica, 19 août 2008_

_EP Niuva 20 – Turmion Kätilöt, 16 janvier 2009_

_album Cu__lt – Apocalyptica / Theme from The Schindler's List – John Williams, 24 janvier 2009_

_album Mustat Sydämet – 51Koodia, 26 janvier 2009_

_album Songs for the Sinners – Charon, 30 janvier 2009_

_albums Holy Beauty et Beloved Enemy – Jesus On Extasy, 5 février 2009_

_album Weckt Die Totten – In Extremo, 6 février 2009_

_Polje – Uniklubi / __Theme from Requiem For A Dream__ – Clint Mansell, 8 février 2009 _

**Certains d'entre vous ont peut-****être remarqué l'intriguant "Chapitre 29 (première partie)" du titre. Pour ceux qui l'ont oblitéré, je l'écris plus clairement : le chapitre 29 a été divisé en deux (je pourrais peut-être même le diviser en trois, tiens), ceci est la première partie. **

**Pourquoi l'avoir coupé ? Parce que ce chapitre est extrêmement long (il fait, à l'heure actuelle, 27 pages et n'est toujours pas fini) et que mes examens débutent dans un mois. Mon rythme de publication et d'écriture étant très anarchique, le chapitre 29 peut aussi bien être terminé dans quelques jours (mais faut pas trop rêver) que dans plusieurs mois. Sachant que le dernier chap remonte à décembre, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être préférable pour vous d'avoir un bout de chapitre maintenant plutôt que d'attendre désespérément que je trouve un peu de temps et de l'inspi et vous taper un bloc d'une trentaine de pages (j'arriverai certainement à ce quota) quand je publierais. Fair deal ?**

**Aussi, j'ai quelques précisions et réclamations à faire. D'abord, la suite de ce chapitre risque, vous vous en doutez, d'être très dark et peut-être de susciter la polémique. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me blâme par la suite donc je préviens d'ores et déjà que le chap n'est pas "tout public". Si vous râlez quant à son contenu, vous aurez été prévenus. **

**Et enfin, dernière chose, un coup de gueule. J'ai eu 214 visiteurs différents pour le chap28 au mois de décembre. 88 personnes ont mis VH en alert, 61 en fav, 41 membres suivent toutes mes MAJ...et j'ai 10 lecteurs qui me reviewent ? D'accord, je peux comprendre que mon rythme soit contrariant, que certains ont des empêchements ou tout simplement pas envie mais avoir 10 reviews sur plus de 200 lecteurs ça me paraît peu, pour le mal que je me donne. Si je me casse la tête, c'est en grande partie pour vous. Alors, c'est un peu ingrat de me faire un coup pareil. Voilà, c'est tout.**

**Sorn**


	31. Chapitre 29 Deuxième partie

_**Attention, ceci est un chapitre **__**EXTRÊMEMENT dark ! Je déconseille cette fic aux jeunes lecteurs. Ne prenez pas cet avertissement à la légère ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

_Chapitre 29 _

_...__Et soudain, je le trouvai. Le moyen idéal._

_Mon esprit avait enfin réussi à se fixer sur une idée précise. Et si une part de moi, une infime part qui ressemblait encore à l'ancien moi, me hurlait de n'en faire rien, de me ressaisir, je ne l'écoutai pas._

_Sous la pluie, j'avançai, à l'aveuglette presque. J'avais toujours évité soigneusement ce quartier._

_Mais je ferais tout pour oublier. Même si ce n'est que temporaire. Même si ça risque de me détruire complètement._

Deuxième partie

D'ici, je pouvais déjà voir les néons du _Requiem For A Dream_ cligner d'un bleu agressif et la foule qui attendait devant le bar et ne désemplissait jamais.

Mes pieds avançaient sans me consulter et bientôt je me retrouvai mêlé à cette masse compacte et noire. Je ne croisai aucun regard, ne regardai aucun visage.

_Parce qu'ici, nous sommes tous semblables, nous n'avons pas d'histoire, nous n'avons personne pour nous juger et nous dicter. Nous vendons des rêves, nous apportons l'oubli._

Tel était le slogan de Requiem For A Dream. Des rêves et l'oubli.

Je ne voulais que l'oubli. Je n'avais pas de rêves.

Après un moment indéfinissable passé à attendre, je pénétrai enfin dans le bar.

La musique était assourdissante, mélange de sonorités bourrines et agressives, répétitives. Sur les murs blancs du bar plongé dans le noir se reflétaient des dessins psychédéliques bleu ondoyants sans fin. C'était déstabilisant, ça me donnait mal à la tête.

Mes sens perturbés, j'avançai, perdu et percutai quelqu'un.

Il était pâle, il était maigre. Des cheveux noirs en broussaille, des yeux où l'on distinguait à peine une fine ligne de bleu qui renseignait sur la couleur de son iris. Ses bras n'étaient même plus cachés et l'on voyait dans le creux de ses coudes des traces bleues violacées. Des vêtements froissés et sales. Allongé sur les coussins qui parsemaient ça et là le club, il me faisait l'impression d'être mort.

Depuis combien de temps était-il accro ?

Dans mon exploration désordonnée, je tombai encore sur d'autres êtres. Jeunes, vieux, garçons, filles, tous étaient ici. Tous avec ce même air hagard, tous avec ce regard vide. Certains avaient encore l'air encore vivant, riaient pour un rien, souriaient béatement face à leurs visions paradisiaques. D'autres étaient des squelettes ambulants. Peut-être même y avait-il de vrais cadavres ici, je parvenais à sentir la mort, mêlée au désespoir, à l'ivresse, à l'euphorie et au sexe.

Le Requiem For A Dream était appelé Paradize en un autre temps.

Je l'aurais plutôt baptisé Enfer.

Quelqu'un me percuta, je relevai les yeux.

Un garçon vivant et sain d'esprit.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

« T'es nouveau ici ? »

Sa voix était rauque, un peu brusque. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur tenace d'alcool bon marché, de parfum de femme et de sexe sur lui.

J'acquiesçai sans ajouter un mot.

« Ici, on paie cash. Tu veux juste une dose pour commencer ? »

« Ouais. »

De combien de doses aurais-je besoin pour oublier ?

J'étais prêt à dépenser tout ce qu'il fallait si ça me permettait de vivre tranquille.

Ou de m'apporter une mort avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'annonça le prix. Je payai. Il me refila une seringue et s'en alla vers un autre client.

Tous si différents et semblables à la fois. Tous avec leur propre histoire, et pourtant souvent la même. Tous avec leur parcours, presque trop linéaire, presque trop prévisible.

Tous rassemblés ici.

Je me dirigeai vers un coin pas trop encombré. Je tombai sur un enchevêtrement de corps qui s'envoyaient en l'air avec des gémissements sourds et des râles muets et des spectateurs pervers qui se masturbaient, encourageants les junkies à force de cris et remarques vulgaires. Certains rejoignaient le ballet improvisé, prenant part à cette danse macabre et sordide. Je les voyais maltraiter les corps, pétrir la chair, ravager les bouches, saisir les membres comme si ces êtres-là n'étaient que des jouets à assouvir leur monstrueux appétit sexuel.

Je me détournai de cette vision et de ces bruits. Malgré tout, je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de ressentir du dégoût et de la pitié devant ce spectacle.

Mais ils l'avaient cherché. Ils l'avaient voulu. C'était leur enfer et ils avaient payé pour ça.

Tout comme j'avais payé pour mon oubli.

Je fixai la seringue et le liquide blanchâtre qu'elle contenait. Avait-elle été stérilisée ? Avait-elle déjà servi ? Et si oui, à combien de gens ?

Je balayai toutes ces questions.

Les vampires ne tombaient pas malades. Et même si j'étais contaminé, ne serait-ce pas mieux ? Au moins je mourrais tranquille.

Me posant dans un coin plus calme que les autres, ma seringue sur mes genoux, je relevai ma manche, fixai mon bras quelques secondes. Réalisai-je l'énormité de ce que j'allais faire ?

Oui.

Et c'était peut-être ça le pire.

« Hey, t'as un garrot, vieux ? »

Je secouai la tête et une jeune fille – quel âge avait-elle ? Quinze, seize ans ? – me tendit un morceau de plastique.

« Tu m'en laisseras un peu ? »

Elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds. Elle aurait pu être jolie si son visage n'était pas aussi émacié.

« Sans problème. »

Le garrot serré autour de mon bras, la piqûre aiguë de la seringue ne me fit rien. J'appuyai jusqu'à faire passer une bonne quantité du produit dans mon sang, puis tendit la drogue à ma compagne d'infortune.

L'effet fut presque immédiat.

La tête penchée en arrière, bercé par les sonorités bourrines, les lumières bleues s'imprimèrent sur ma rétine, mon cerveau se vida et mes muscles se relâchèrent. J'avais envie de rire. Je me sentais bien.

J'oubliais tout.

* * *

_Bam, bam, bam, bam_

Des cachets mauves, bleus, oranges, vert, rouges, roses.

_Bam, bam, bam, bam_

Des seringues, de l'alcool, de la poudre, des joints, des vapeurs.

_Bam, bam, bam, bam_

Des milliers de corps, des milliers de bouches, des milliers de mains.

_Bam, bam, bam, bam_

Un monde coloré. Visions fantastiques. Goût délicieux.

_Bam, bam, bam, bam_

Extase. Euphorie. Jouissance.

Oubli.

* * *

Des bouteilles brisées tout autour de moi, du verre aiguisé. Des corps morts. Ou ce qui y ressemblait.

Mal de tête. Lumière bleue. Murs blancs.

Je regardai autour de moi, ma tête tournant, pulsant, brûlant.

Je ne me sentais plus bien à présent. Je me sentais vide, et j'avais besoin de quelque chose.

Besoin de quoi, exactement ?

Je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir.

Alors je saisis la première chose qui me passait sous la main et me perdis, encore une fois.

* * *

Je perdais la notion du temps. Des cris et des rires extatiques résonnaient à mes oreilles comme des paroles dénuées de sens sur la musique électronique qui passait.

Les yeux vagues, je fixais les alentours, comme ailleurs.

J'avais une impression de légèreté, d'immense compréhension, tout me semblait si _clair_.

Autour de moi les gens étaient comme des formes allongées, fantastiques, irréelles. Des ombres colorées, des fantômes palpables.

Des cadavres ambulants pour la plupart.

Un poids sur mes genoux. Je plantais mon regard sur la forme devant moi.

« T'es vachement mignon, toi. Ça te dit ? »

J'hochai la tête, sans trop savoir ce que j'acceptais. Une bouche vint se fixer à la mienne. Je sentais les vibrations de la musique dans mon corps, je sentais la chaleur de l'humain qui se trouvait sur moi. C'était suffisant pour me faire perdre la tête.

Ici, les valeurs n'avaient plus de sens. Il n'y avait plus de règles, plus de lois. C'était un monde en soi, le monde dont on rêvait et qu'on créait avec ses mains, inaccessible aux autres, protégé et Ô si précieux.

Les doigts qui se glissaient sous mes vêtements me faisaient frissonner. J'avais l'impression que j'avais moins froid depuis que j'étais ici. C'était agréable.

Je me laissai faire, totalement soumis aux lubies de mon partenaire. Je fermai les yeux, laissai mes sens capter toutes les sensations.

Les contacts n'étaient pas doux, ni tendres. Ce n'était pas brutal non plus, ni passionné, ni quoique ce soit. C'était juste du sexe pour du sexe, un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps, un moyen comme un autre d'oublier la vraie vie.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais. Je savais qu'il y avait des gens autour de moi. Combien, je n'en savais rien. Peut-être regardaient-ils. Peut-être auraient-ils envie de participer. Personnellement, je m'en foutais. Un objet a une vie tellement plus facile parfois.

Je sentais des lèvres sur mon cou, les doigts me retirer un peu brusquement ma chemise, mais pas entièrement.

Nous n'avions pas besoin d'être complètement déshabillés pour baiser. C'était du temps perdu et même si le temps n'avait plus aucune notion ici, l'humeur était à la rapidité, à l'assouvissement des désirs et je n'allais pas empêcher ça.

C'était facile. C'était bon. Et c'était tout ce que je voulais.

Les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ma chair, le corps qui se mouvait sur moi en un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt effréné, les râles rauques, les gémissements, les morsures, les cris de jouissance...si tout pouvait être comme ça. Tellement accessible et à portée de main. Pas besoin de demander, il n'y avait qu'à prendre, à utiliser, à maltraiter, à adorer, à reprendre si on le voulait et à jeter quand on en avait plus envie.

La cadence s'accélérait. Automatiquement, je suivais le rythme imposé, les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur le dossier du fauteuil, à peine intéressé par ce que je faisais. Je laissai l'entière charge au cavalier, il prendrait le plaisir, j'en aurais ma part et il s'en irait ensuite, laissant certainement place à un autre bientôt.

Bientôt, je sentis qu'on m'empoignait les cheveux, qu'on tirait dessus avec instance et force. Je ne protestais pas. Ça ne me faisait rien.

« Regarde-moi. » me souffla-t-on d'un ton urgent, l'air chaud venant à mon visage par vagues brûlantes.

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que ceux de mon vis-à-vis se fermaient, ne me laissant même apercevoir leur couleur.

Je refermai les yeux, ne voyant pas l'utilité de voir son visage et me laissai submerger par les émotions.

Le rythme s'accéléra. Les bruits émis par mon partenaire se faisaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus présents. La pression de ses doigts, son poids sur moi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ça ne faisait que rendre l'acte plus _réel._

Je sentais ses ongles s'agripper à moi et inconsciemment, je l'amenai plus près de moi, toujours plus près, comme si l'on pouvait réduire la distance entre nous et ne former plus qu'un seul être, entier.

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge. Mon corps me trahissait.

Un tremblement. La cadence frénétique, presque trop rapide, presque trop brutale, presque trop insupportable mais Ô comme la douleur était si bonne, Ô comme la brûlure était intense !

Je me sentais _vivant_.

Il y eut l'immobilité caractéristique et puis l'éclatement, l'orgasme. Le vide, le blanc total. Des frissons nerveux me parcoururent l'échine, l'espace de quelques secondes, je me sentis comme sur le point de tomber.

Une petite mort.

Peut-être que la drogue aidait à décoller ?

Je sentis le corps flasque de mon partenaire retomber sur moi. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'y eut aucun mouvement, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou, le feu qui semblait embraser ma peau là où nos épidermes entraient en contact, chaque détail de son corps, chaque os, chaque cheveu sur ma joue.

C'était trop. Mes sens étaient trop exacerbés. J'en voulais plus et c'était trop.

D'un geste qui n'avait rien de doux, je saisis le cou de mon partenaire, inclinai sa tête sur le côté.

Mon vis-à-vis était trop sonné pour seulement réaliser ce que je faisais. Peut-être prenait-il ça pour un jeu sexuel ou une simple tendresse incongrue.

Rapidement, j'approchais ma bouche de sa gorge, respirai l'odeur de sueur, goûtai le sel de sa peau, caressai de la langue la chair palpitante, rougie par l'effort et l'émotion violente et puis mordis.

Il n'émit aucune protestation, seule sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet. D'extase ou de douleur ? Peut-être était-ce des deux.

Je sentais une partie de moi se déchaîner, gronder, faire rage à l'intérieur. Le plaisir charnel n'était pas assez, il lui fallait du sang, il lui fallait de la vie, toujours plus de vie !

Je mordais, déchiquetais la chair.

Peu m'importait la propreté, peu m'importait la discrétion. Le sang coulait et c'était si bon, tellement bon !

Autour de moi, les rires résonnaient avec puissance, comme si mille voix éclataient de rire toutes en même temps à l'intérieur de mon crâne. J'avais conscience de tout, mais le goût salé et rouillé sur ma langue accaparait presque toute mon attention.

Peu à peu, je sentais le corps s'amollir dans mes bras, peu à peu, la vie le quittait et s'immisçait en moi.

Ma victime m'avait demandé _regarde-moi._ Mais je n'accordais pas un seul coup d'œil à son cadavre.

Il y en avait d'autres, tellement d'autres ici, pourquoi m'encombrer d'une seule ?

Je laissai retomber son corps sur mes genoux, complètement avachi, vidé, avant de le mettre sur le côté quelques minutes plus tard.

Déjà quelqu'un d'autre se dirigeait vers moi. Peut-être un des spectateurs de notre spectacle privé ? Peut-être voulait-il essayer, lui aussi ?

Lui ou un autre, je m'en foutais.

Tout était bon à prendre pour oublier.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Se succédèrent. Tous semblables. Peut-être même cela faisait-il des siècles que j'étais là, je n'en savais trop rien, ma mémoire défaillait.

Ce lieu était devenu comme mon chez moi. J'y avais mes habitudes. Je connaissais les têtes, on me connaissait.

J'étais allongé sur un canapé, la tête d'une fille posée contre mon abdomen. Etait-elle morte ou dormait-elle seulement ? J'étais trop abruti pour pouvoir le dire. Je ne sentais plus rien.

Mon estomac se révolta soudainement, j'étais pris de nausée.

Sans faire plus attention au corps qui pesait sur moi, je me levai, titubai vaguement – combien de litres d'alcool avais-je bu ? – puis m'arrêtai et vomis le sang absorbé un peu plus tôt.

Hagard, déséquilibré, je m'appuyai d'une main au mur pour ne pas tomber. Des mèches vinrent se coller à mon front en sueur pendant que j'haletais, reprenant avec peine ma respiration. Mes genoux tremblaient violemment sous moi, comme s'ils allaient céder à tout moment, incapables de supporter mon poids. Je crevais de chaud. Et j'avais la chair de poule. Des frissons maladifs parcouraient ma peau.

Personne ne faisait attention à moi.

Les gens malades étaient tellement courants ici. Il y avait tellement de morts que plus personne ne les distinguait des vivants à force.

Sans plus faire attention où j'étais, je finis par me laisser glisser à terre et appuyai ma tête au mur.

Je me sentais tellement...sale.

J'étais faible. J'étais immonde.

Je me dégoûtais.

Ravalant avec rage ce chagrin que je ne pouvais pas éprouver, ne _devais pas_ éprouver, je me forçai à me relever, vacillant encore, ma tête pulsant avec force, et saisis la première chose qui me passa sous la main.

J'y jetai à peine un coup d'œil.

Une bouteille de whisky de qualité médiocre.

La première gorgée, bue au goulot, me brûla la gorge. J'en avalai une seconde, une autre et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit presque vide.

Et quand je reportais mon regard sur le liquide doré, je sentis une part de l'ancien moi refaire surface.

J'étais répugnant.

Je jetai violemment la bouteille au sol, la laissant s'éclater en morceaux, laissant l'alcool bon marché s'étaler au sol.

_« Hey, mais ça va pas de gaspiller comme ça ! »_

Je ne relevai pas et me dirigeai vers ce coin détesté dès le premier jour. Ce lacis de corps jetés pêle-mêle, s'adonnant à un plaisir tellement bestial, tellement primitif que c'en était tout bonnement dégueulasse.

Et pourtant, auquel je revenais sans arrêt.

Parce que le sexe est comme une drogue, il donne l'impression de guérir les blessures mais ne fait que les ouvrir un peu plus.

Je me fondis dans la foule compacte, sifflante et criante qui encourageait cet amoncellement d'êtres.

Des billets jonchaient le sol. Pleuvaient sur les hommes et les femmes en sueur qui les ramassaient comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, comme si seul ça pouvait leur apporter le bonheur.

Comme si c'était un spectacle d'animaux.

Bientôt, je finis par me fondre moi aussi dans cette mêlée, anonyme consentant aux traitements les plus divers, aux jeux les plus pervers.

Milles bouches, milles mains, milles membres, milles contacts, milles coïts, milles jouissances, milles soupirs, milles gémissements, milles cris, milles râles, milles morts.

_Parce que la douleur est extase._

Un jouet démembré, écartelé en morceaux épars, tour à tour bourreau et victime, possesseur et possédé, propriété de tous, sans aucun prix à payer et utilisable à souhait.

Je ne demande qu'une chose. Ne me reconstituez pas.

* * *

_Le blanc. Rien d'autre que le blanc. Et des bruits lointains. Comme...le vent dans les feuilles. Et comme des rires. Des éclats de voix._

_Des voix d'enfants ?_

_Et puis le blanc s'atténue peu à peu, devient moins aveuglant. Et le bruit est plus distinct, moins confus. _

_On dirait...une fenêtre. Une grande fenêtre, haute, si haute. Et les tentures à côté...elles n'existent pas, c'est comme s'il n'y avait pas de verre, c'est comme s'il n'y avait aucune séparation entre la pièce et l'extérieur._

_Le ciel est bleu. D'un bleu si clair, si limpide, si éblouissant que l'éclat lui fait mal._

_Il n'y a pas de nuages dans le ciel, il n'y a rien, rien d'autre que cette immensité bleutée, il ne_ _voit pas les arbres, ni les oiseaux. Rien que ce ciel si bleu, tellement bleu, tellement_ clair_, que ça ne lui paraît pas normal._

_Non. Non, là, il y a quelque chose. Le bruit se fait plus fort. Les rires sont bien là, légers, flûtés._

_Des voix d'enfants._

_Une silhouette rouge appuyée sur la balustrade, dressée contre le ciel bleu. Comme suspendue dans l'air, comme s'il n'y avait rien que cette silhouette et l'immensité du ciel. _

_Les rires se font encore plus forts, tellement présents qu'il a l'impression que son crâne va exploser sous leur pression, tellement puissants qu'ils en deviennent presque réels et tangibles._

_Il crie mais n'entend pas sa voix. Pourtant la silhouette se retourne, elle est là...juste là, il n'aurait qu'à tendre la main la main pour l'attraper._

_Ce n'est pas un visage d'enfant qui se tourne vers lui. Les yeux tournés vers lui l'aspirent, comme deux trous noirs, comme s'ils absorbaient toute la lumière, toute la matière alentours, comme si ils obscurcissaient ce ciel bleu, trop bleu._

_Un sourire fend le visage et la silhouette l'appelle, l'invite à le rejoindre, ses lèvres ne produisant aucun bruit, comme si le son avait été coupé._

_Alors il sourit en retour et avance, mais il a l'impression que la silhouette s'éloigne et que le ciel change, que le bleu tourne peu à peu au blanc, au même blanc aveuglant que tout à l'heure et que la silhouette devient noire, qu'elle perd sa couleur, son si brillant rouge, son si riche bordeaux._

Il accélère, il court maintenant, il tend la main et puis, quand enfin il arrive à cette fenêtre, il s'y cogne et de la silhouette il ne reste rien que la main tendue, ce sourire triste, oh si triste, et ces yeux noirs, tellement noirs que ça en fait presque peur parce que c'est comme des pierres et qu'il n'y a rien de vivant là.

_Il frappe sur la vitre, il crie, il hurle et le visage s'altère peu à peu, le blanc devient gris, le bruit s'intensifie mais devient masse grouillante, parasites, comme si le signal était brouillé, et la peur le prend au ventre, parce qu'il doit passer de l'autre côté, il doit rejoindre la silhouette mais il ne peut pas,_ il ne peut tout simplement pas.

_Et alors la vitre cède, enfin, mais c'est trop tard, c'est_ trop tard_ parce que le ciel est noir maintenant et que la silhouette n'est plus là et que le visage a eu l'air déçu, oh tellement déçu qu'il ne l'atteigne pas, et qu'il murmurait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, quelque chose comme_ c'est fini _ou _c'est trop tard_ et que ça fait mal, parce qu'il avait l'air tellement joyeux et puis il a disparu et maintenant il n'existe plus et tout ça est de sa faute parce qu'il aurait dû l'atteindre plus tôt, parce qu'il aurait dû briser cette vitre, parce qu'il aurait dû le rejoindre, parce qu'il aurait dû..._

_Et maintenant, autour de lui il n'y a plus rien, rien que le noir, plus rien d'autre que le noir, il n'y a plus de fenêtre, plus de balcon, plus de ciel, alors il recule, il recule parce qu'il a peur mais là non plus il n'y a plus rien et puis c'est trop tard, c'est toujours trop tard et il tombe, tombe et c'est comme si sa chute ne pouvait pas avoir de fin, comme si rien ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter, que le cercle recommençait encore et encore, comme si il n'y avait plus rien pour le rattraper et il y avait cette voix qui criait, qui le suppliait, qui l'appelait, qui lançait milles choses confuses, comme _je te hais_ et _sauve-moi_ et d'autres mots qu'il ne distinguait pas, qu'il n'entendait pas, et lui, criait à plein poumons mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge, et c'était comme si ça ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter, comme si le sourire devait toujours le hanter, encore et encore et que les voix se répètent en écho dans sa tête et qu'il y avait toujours le même cri silencieux sur ses lèvres, incapable de sortir de sa gorge._Regulus.

* * *

Le froid.

La chaleur.

Le bruit.

Le silence.

La peur.

L'excitation.

Le vide.

Le plein.

C'est tout ça que je sens et plus.

Les images sont confuses. Les sensations, brouillées. Je tangue, comme suspendu par un mince fil au-dessus d'un gouffre.

Je sens à peine le mouvement autour de moi, j'entends à peine les échos des voix qui crient au-dessus de ma tête. Suis-je allongé ? Suis-je debout ? Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'étais paralysé, ankylosé.

J'entends comme une marche funèbre dans ma tête.

Est-ce que j'hallucine ?

J'ouvre les yeux mais ne voit rien d'autre que du blanc et puis du noir.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je me sens mal. Mon estomac se révolte. La tête me tourne. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère puis ralentit. Mon corps m'échappe. Je tremble et je ne peux rien contrôler.

Je m'écroule, à genoux.

Et alors que de l'eau glacée tombe drue sur ma tête, je perds pied.

La dernière chose que j'entends avant de m'évanouir, c'est un couple de rire.

* * *

Des secousses. Le froid. Une voix. La chaleur. La lumière, violente, blanche, trop blanche qui filtrait à travers mes paupières fermées.

Instinctivement, j'essayais de me protéger les yeux mais me découvris comme paralysé, comme si mon corps ne me répondait plus.

J'avais l'impression que mon crâne éclatait en milles morceaux.

Un goût de sang emplissait ma bouche. Le mien ?

J'avais envie de vomir.

Je tentai de bouger et remuai un peu. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, pour se refermer aussitôt.

Brûlure. J'avais l'impression d'être aveugle.

Quelque chose de tiède se posa sur mes yeux, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser.

Je tremblais. J'étais gelé.

J'entendais quelqu'un parler mais je ne discernais pas les mots qu'il prononçait. Comme si j'avais perdu les capacités de comprendre le langage.

Un mot. Deux syllabes. Qui se répétaient toujours.

_« Sirius. Sirius. »_

Je tentai encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux.

Cette fois la lumière avait disparue. Mais je ne voyais, ne distinguais rien d'autre qu'un marasme de noir, de brun et des ombres.

_« Sirius ? Sirius, tu m'entends ? »_

Mes yeux bougeaient sans arrêt, incapables de se fixer sur quoique ce soit.

Et finalement, je distinguai une ombre un peu plus sombre au-dessus de moi, je sentais sa chaleur.

Je me forçai à me focaliser dessus, certain que c'était là la chose qu'il fallait faire, même si j'aurais bien été incapable de dire _pourquoi_.

_« Sirius ? Réagis s'il te plaît. Fais, dis n'importe quoi, je m'en fous. »_

La voix. Elle m'était familière. Où l'avais-je entendue ? Que disait-elle ? C'était comme si elle me parvenait de loin, de si loin...

Je m'accrochai, comme si ce son, cette chaleur et cette ombre étaient mon seul repère.

Une quinte de toux me saisit, je roulai sur moi-même, violemment secoué.

J'avais l'impression de cracher mes poumons.

_« Sirius ? Sirius, tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi. »_

Un bras me saisit doucement et me força à me détendre. Je voulus résister au début, mes muscles étaient endoloris, ankylosés, comme incapables de pouvoir bouger. Mais à force, avec patience, on déplia mes membres, comme si j'étais un pantin à prendre précautionneusement.

_« Sirius, s'il te plaît... »_

Quelque chose roula sur mes joues. C'était tiède. Ça venait de mes yeux.

Une main chassa les larmes, d'un geste doux, et un sanglot déchira ma gorge.

Je pleurais ?

Je sentis des bras me saisir, avec toujours autant de douceur, et la voix me murmurer, sur un ton à peine audible, apaisant.

_« Chut...ça va aller...ça va aller...Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas tomber... »_

Peut-être était-ce la chaleur, peut-être était-ce la voix dont je ne comprenais pas les paroles, peut-être était-ce la fatigue, peut-être encore autre chose, je n'en sais rien, mais bientôt, mes yeux se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes et je me sentis sombrer encore une fois.

Mais cette fois...le noir me semblait accueillant.

* * *

Du mouvement. Déplacement de la chaleur. Du bruit. C'est cela qui me réveilla.

Hébété, je papillonnai des yeux, perdu.

Autour de moi, les murs étaient...d'une couleur indéfinissable. Peut-être vert. Peut-être gris. Peut-être avaient-ils été blancs dans une autre vie.

La pièce était sombre. Pas trop petite mais certainement pas grande. Un désordre total y régnait, des partitions, des feuilles, des tonnes de feuilles couvertes d'encre – autant de mots que de notes – jonchaient le sol parmi des cadavres de bouteilles, une guitare sèche, des paquets de cigarettes vides, des vêtements, des verres, un ordinateur portable, une baguette de batterie, des câbles et d'autres choses que je ne discernais pas.

Où étais-je ?

Aux murs il n'y avait rien sinon des traces passées d'autocollants et des post-it jaunissants. Rien qui pouvait me renseigner sur l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je frissonnai. J'avais froid.

Une porte s'ouvrit, peu après, laissant entrer un homme de haute taille. Il avait les cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses habits constituaient en une chemise noire, recouverte d'une veste noire en coton et un jeans foncé. Et ses yeux verts, trop soulignés de noir, brillaient d'une étrange lueur dans la pénombre.

Il avança d'un pas dans ma direction puis s'arrêta, semblant hésiter.

« Sirius ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose.

Je le fixai, sans comprendre, quelques secondes.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que je n'avais plus entendu mon nom.

« Will ? »

Ma voix se fêla, se cassa d'une manière lamentable. Je toussai.

J'entendis Will souffler un_ «_ _merci Seigneur »_, avant qu'il n'arrive à mes côtés, passant une main rassurante dans mon dos.

Quand ma toux se calma, je tournai le regard vers mon ami, désorienté.

On pouvait voir le soulagement se peindre sur ses traits fatigués. Des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux exagérément maquillés, accentuant encore l'éclat trop vert de ses yeux.

Il semblait malade, il semblait vieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où on... »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux me saisit avant que j'aie pu terminer ma dernière phrase. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que je n'avais plus prononcé un mot ?

Will me tendit un verre. Sans réfléchir, je bus son contenu...avant de le recracher. De l'eau !

Will fronça les sourcils devant ma réaction violente. « C'est juste pour que tu arrêtes de tousser. Je n'ai pas de stock. »

Je secouai la tête, mais bus tout de même, souhaitant apaiser la brûlure de ma gorge.

L'eau n'était pas agréable. Mais c'était assez pour hydrater et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour l'instant.

« Et pour te répondre, tu te trouves au Tavastia. Dans ma chambre, comme tu peux t'en douter. »

Il y eut un silence malaisé. Will semblait répugné à aborder un sujet. Cela se voyait à la façon nerveuse qu'il avait à ne pas pouvoir rester complètement immobile et à se tordre les mains tout le temps.

En voyant ses longs doigts pâles se tordre ainsi, je me dis qu'il aurait dû être pianiste.

« Je t'ai trouvé ce matin. » dit-il soudainement, brisant abruptement le silence. « Dehors. Sous la pluie. »

Un soupir.

« Ça fait des jours qu'on te cherche, Sirius. »

Je le regardai, perdu. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

C'était à moitié une question, à moitié une affirmation. Il me fixait, les yeux brûlants, comme s'il cherchait à découvrir la vérité dans mes yeux.

_Dis-moi._

Je cherchai. J'avais l'impression que ma mémoire rechignait à fonctionner. Comme si, quelque part, elle était bloquée.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais réveillé, je regardai mes vêtements froissés, encore humides, parfois déchirés, mes mains, mes bras. Des traces de sang. Puis je levai la tête et tombai sur un miroir.

Un visage décharné. Blanc comme la mort. Rongé de noir. Comme dévoré de l'intérieur. Aux yeux à l'éclat fantomatique.

Cet être-là était-il vivant ?

Le reflet me faisait peur. Peur parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas. Peur parce que je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était moi.

Ou peut-être était-ce _trop_ moi.

Dorian Gray avait-il ressenti la même chose en découvrant l'horreur que son portrait anciennement magnifique était devenu ?

Et puis, tout d'un coup, je me souvins.

« Requiem. » articulèrent les lèvres pâles du reflet. Le son déformé de ma voix.

Et alors que le nom résonnait dans l'air, tout me revint, avec tant de violence que c'était comme un coup reçu en pleine poitrine. Les sensations confuses, le plaisir, l'exaltation, la douleur.

L'impression que mon cœur cessait de battre.

Je tournai un regard perdu vers Will mais je ne voyais rien, ne distinguais rien, comme si j'étais aveugle.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Que pouvais-je dire, de toute façon ?

« Alors c'est vrai...tu étais vraiment au Requiem ? »

Et il y avait tant de tristesse, tant de déception dans le regard de Will...que c'en était insupportable.

Le silence s'étira. Indéfini. Immonde.

« Sirius... » fit Will, au bout d'un moment, sa main tentant de m'atteindre.

Je connaissais ce ton. Je ne voulais pas. Je reculai.

« Non. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Chagrin. Infini.

Will est le seul vampire que je connaisse qui soit aussi...triste. Tellement humain qu'il porte toute leur détresse mais multipliée cent, mille fois.

Combien de fois avait-il été maltraité, injustement rabaissé, parce qu'il était un bâtard ?

« Sirius...écoute-moi. »

« Non. » Je secouai la tête, m'éloignai un peu plus.

Colère. Enervement.

« Sirius, il faut que tu te reprennes, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Tu t'enfonces et tu déconnes complètement...je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur la situation actuelle. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » crachai-je.

Will recula, comme s'il avait été frappé.

Il se leva, brusquement, et l'air sembla s'épaissir autour de lui, tandis que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient et que ses poings étaient serrés à tel point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

Sa voix, quand il parla, était puissante et emplie de colère. C'était comme s'il hurlait.

« Tu te pourris la vie ! T'es en train de tout foutre en l'air ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ? »

Il me saisit le bras, et serra. Ça faisait mal et je ne pouvais pas me dégager de sa poigne.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » sifflai-je. « Maintenant, lâche-moi. »

Il ne m'écouta pas et au contraire, resserra son étreinte.

Ses yeux brillaient de fureur.

« Espèce d'imbécile arrogant ! Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir tout seul, tu ne peux pas ! Quand on entre dans le Requiem, c'est qu'on a un problème et qu'on veut y échapper. Pourquoi t'es rentré là-dedans ? Dis-moi ! »

Je détournai les yeux et restai obstinément silencieux pendant qu'il me secouait, désespéré et en rage.

« Oh et puis merde, va te faire foutre Sirius ! » claqua-t-il, perdant patience, tout en laissant partir mon bras.

Il atteignit la porte en deux enjambées et sortit, claquant violemment le battant de bois. Il trembla derrière lui.

Je restai seul, assis dans ce lit qui n'était pas le mien. Dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la mienne.

Il n'y avait plus personne. Et même si j'avais dénigré toute forme d'aide...je me sentais comme abandonné.

Et c'était peut-être ça, le plus douloureux.

* * *

Des heures durant, je gardai les yeux ouverts, fixant les chiffres rouges évoluer sur le minuscule réveil perché dangereusement au bord d'une étagère en bois qui prenait la poussière.

Je mourrais de fatigue. Et j'étais incapable de dormir.

Combien de temps depuis que Will avait quitté la pièce ? Plus de cinq heures, facilement.

Et aucune réapparition, aucun signe depuis.

Un brusque haut-le-cœur me saisit. Je le réprimai.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent tandis que j'essayais de calmer ma respiration, me stabilisant vaguement sur mes bras tremblants.

Ma gorge brûlait.

Quand les effets furent passés, je me rallongeai, me sentant comme flageolant.

Mon corps protestait. Et je savais ce qu'il voulait.

Mais nous étions en plein jour. Je ne pouvais pas retourner au Requiem For A Dream.

Et Will...non, Will n'avait pas de drogue, j'avais déjà vérifié deux heures auparavant.

Une quinte de toux me secoua, déchirant un peu plus ma gorge.

De la sueur recouvrait ma peau. Mon cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier. La tête me tournait. J'avais l'impression que mes boyaux se tordaient comme des serpents. Et des tremblements convulsifs agitaient mon corps.

J'étais en manque.

Et j'avais mal. Je crevais de mal.

Il n'y avait rien qui me retenait là mais je me sentais comme enfermé, oppressé, comme si, si je poussais la porte, Will arriverait sur le champ pour me faire rentrer derechef.

Et probablement que ce serait le cas.

La panique commença à m'envahir.

Et s'il m'empêchait de retourner au Requiem dès que le soleil serait tombé ? Et s'il me retenait là ? Et si, même si je parvenais jusqu'au bar, il venait me ramener de force ici ? J'avais besoin de ça...j'avais à tout prix besoin de ça.

Déjà, des cris retentissaient dans ma tête, des mots qui n'avaient encore aucun sens mais je reconnaissais le propriétaire de cette voix. Et je savais qu'il était dangereux que je m'en rappelle.

_Nous vendons des rêves, nous apportons l'oubli._

J'avais besoin d'oublier. Sinon, je deviendrais totalement fou.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures indiquait le réveil.

J'avais réussi à dormir plus d'une heure. Miracle.

Une odeur de cigarette. Un poids à mon côté.

Levant les yeux, je tombai sur le regard froid de Will, qui me dévisageait, un mégot rougeoyant aux lèvres.

« Ça fait des heures que tu trembles et que tu as des nausées. T'es malade comme un chien, Sirius. »

Je ne répondis pas. Ça n'aurait servi à rien.

« Laisse-moi sortir. »

Il tira une nouvelle fois. Souffla la fumée par la bouche.

« Je te retiens pas. » dit-il simplement tout en haussant les épaules.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer, interloqué.

Comment son attitude avait-elle autant...changée ?

Et puis, alors seulement, je me rendis compte que la porte était ouverte.

« Tu me laisserais retourner là-bas ? » demandai-je soupçonneux.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. J'en étais certain.

Will sourit. Mais c'était un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. C'était le genre de sourire plein de cynisme et en même temps...complètement cassé.

« Quoique je fasse, tu retourneras là-bas. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Tu crèverais. »

Nouvelle bouffée. Le bout rougeoya jusqu'au filtre.

Saisissant un cendrier, Will écrasa sa clope, pour en sortir une nouvelle de son paquet quelques secondes plus tard.

La tige en bouche. Les mains en coupe. Le maniement du briquet. La première bouffée. Le soupir de bien-être. Tout ça trahissait une longue habitude.

Se levant d'une manière féline – Will n'était pas un bâtard pour rien – et sachant que je suivais ses mouvements des yeux, mon ami se rendit à la porte, pourtant sans un regard pour moi.

Je ne l'avais vu qu'à de très rares occasions aussi hautain, aussi froid, aussi méprisant.

Dans ces cas-là...Will oubliait la part d'humain qu'il y avait en lui. Hégémonie du vampire.

Au fond...c'était le pire salaud que la terre ait enfanté.

« Black ? » Pose dramatique savamment étudiée sur le pas de la porte, visage légèrement tourné vers moi, vers le bas, de profil mais dont on ne pouvait pourtant rien distinguer grâce à un jeu d'ombre habile.

Une tâche sombre sur une lumière jaune.

Will aurait pu être un parfait comédien.

« Si t'avais encore un tant soit peu d'amour-propre...tu retournerais pas là-bas. »

Réplique courte, sur un ton bas, presque confident, et pourtant...puissamment ironique.

Oui. Il aurait fait un parfait acteur.

Et sur ce, il franchit le seuil d'un pas et se perdit dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas s'assourdissant au fur et à mesure.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Et la porte était grande ouverte.

* * *

Je me sentais perdu, désorienté. Comme si...tout ça ne me convenait plus, me faisait peur, m'inspirait pitié.

Je n'avais jamais été conscient – ou jamais vraiment – quand j'étais dans ce lieu. J'étais toujours comme dans un état second, transporté par la drogue ou abruti par mon chagrin. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment moi-même. Etait-ce pour ça que je me sentais si décalé ?

Tout me semblait trop violent, excessif. La musique électronique, bourrine, répétitive me donnait mal à la tête, les lumières, trop vives, trop aveuglantes et trop peu diversifiées – bleues sur fond blanc dans l'ombre – agressaient ma rétine trop sensible. Les odeurs me faisaient suffoquer, mélange écoeurant d'alcool, de vapeurs diverses, de corps en sueur et de mort. Et tous ces gens...c'était comme des spectres, de pâles fantômes qui traversaient la vie, sans faire plus attention à rien, à la recherche constante d'évasion. Squelettes à peine vivants.

J'étais partagé entre la peur, le dégoût et l'envie.

Peut-être parce que pour la première fois, j'étais conscient. J'avais été ainsi. J'étais toujours ainsi. Une ombre parmi les ombres.

En moi, je sentais comme un conflit intérieur. Mon ancien moi semblait vouloir percer la surface, vampire fier et hautain qui ne voulait dépendre de personne, qui refusait de devenir l'esclave de quoique ce soit. J'en étais si éloigné. Comme si ce moi-là n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Ma fierté avait-elle éclaté en morceaux ?

Et pourtant...est-ce que ce moyen-là d'oublier était le meilleur ?

Pendant que je regardais les gens autour de moi, j'hésitais.

_C'est lâche, Sirius, tellement lâche de se réfugier dans un monde imaginaire au lieu de faire face._

J'avais l'impression d'être déchiré, morcelé. Partagé entre mon esprit qui luttait pour me faire revenir à la raison et mon corps qui hurlait d'agonie, qui ferait tout pour soulager la souffrance.

N'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir mal.

Une ombre surgit devant moi. J'avais été tellement plongé dans mes idées que je ne l'avais même pas entendue, même pas sentie, même pas vue.

Pris en faute comme un débutant.

« Tu veux une dose ? »

Je bougeai la tête. Ni oui, ni non. A lui d'interpréter ça comme il le voulait. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre de décision.

« Hey, c'est pas toi qu'on a viré ce matin ? »

Je fixai l'ombre. C'était un homme. Sûrement avait-il dans la vingtaine, mais il paraissait tellement plus vieux, comme...décharné. Ses cheveux d'un châtain terne étaient broussailleux, ses yeux, bleu glace, semblaient presque morts. Pourtant, une flamme de curiosité malsaine brillait à l'intérieur.

Je voulus me défiler mais son bras me rattrapa. Son bras mince avait de la force.

Mon ancien moi voulait sortir de cette bulle hermétique où je l'avais enfermé. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire ainsi, permettre à ce ridicule humain, ce maudit insecte de me prendre de haut, moi, Sirius Black, vampire-né de famille noble !

Mais c'est avec un air las que je lui demandais de me lâcher, sans plus d'inflexion dans la voix qu'un être dépourvu de volonté.

L'humain n'y prêta pas attention.

« Paraît que les morts tombent comme des mouches autour de toi. On dit que t'as une sale aura ou bien que tu les tues. C'est vrai ? »

De nouveau cette curiosité malsaine.

J'étais las, tellement las. Qu'on me laisse tranquille.

« Si c'était le cas...tu devrais pas plutôt te tenir à l'écart ? Alors, lâche-moi. »

Encore une fois, il ne releva pas mes mots. Petit être imbu de confiance.

« C'est vrai ou pas ? »

Sa morgue commençait à m'énerver. Sale junkie qui se croyait plus fort que moi.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » répliquai-je d'un ton un peu plus mordant. « Lâche-moi avant qu'il ne t'arrive un truc. »

« T'as été viré du Requiem. Y'en faut beaucoup pour que ça en arrive à ce point-là, on vire pas les clients qui rapportent du fric. Alors, j'veux savoir pourquoi on t'a expulsé. »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Ses yeux semblaient comme deux saphirs délavés ardents à présent. La curiosité et le danger agissaient comme une drogue. Décharge d'adrénaline dans son système nerveux.

« Ouais. »

Je souris.

Mon ancien moi était revenu.

« Lâche-moi et je te le dirais. » susurrai-je.

Docilement, il relâcha mon bras. Son corps tremblait d'excitation. Avait-il un assassin en face de lui ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur mon compte ? » demandai-je, curieux de savoir ce qu'on pensait de moi.

« On dit que le nombre de morts a explosé depuis que t'es là. Surtout aux alcôves. Y'a de moins en moins de gens et les mateurs aiment pas ça, ça casse tout leur trip de voir des morts au milieu de ceux qui s'envoient en l'air. Ça les fait débander en moins de deux. C'est pas des nécrophiles pour la plupart. Alors ils ont demandé à ce qu'on te fasse dégager. Alors la sécu t'a fait sortir quand t'étais encore des les vapes, au petit matin, quand il y avait moins de clients. » Il s'arrêta, me fixa avec intensité. « Paraît que tous les morts qu'on retrouve autour de toi ont la gorge tranchée. Parfois, les os broyés. Et la plupart sont complètement vidés de leur sang. C'est toi qui leur as fait ça ? »

J'esquissai un sourire. Alors comme ça on m'avait renvoyé juste parce que je causais des ennuis d'érection à certains voyeurs ? C'était la meilleure.

« Ouais, c'est moi. » dis-je simplement, souriant un peu plus largement.

Il recula imperceptiblement. Sa joyeuse expression bravache se fanait à vue d'œil.

Avait-il vu mes canines ?

Il déglutit difficilement. Je voyais la peur dans ses yeux.

« Arrête ce truc. »

Je m'approchai. « Quel truc ? »

« Arrête ça, putain ! » Il recula d'un pas.

Il semblait réellement paniqué à présent. Je pouvais respirer sa peur et goûter sa saveur sur ma langue. C'était excitant. Comme le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Je souris. « Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'héro, j'en ai ! De l'exta ! De la coke ! Du speed ! Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Je m'arrêtai une seconde. Le besoin venait de se rappeler à moi. Si fort que je faillis en tomber. Mon corps hurlait pour sa dose.

Mon hésitation n'était pas passée inaperçue. Le dealer eut tôt fait de saisir sa chance. Fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche des substances psychotropes, il me tendit une pleine poignée de ce que je jugeais comme des cachets d'ecstasy.

« J'ai tout ce que tu veux, tout ce qu'il te faut ! Et gratuit ! Promis, c'est entièrement gratuit ! »

Il me faisait pitié, cet humain qui me tendait son gagne-pain pour que j'épargne sa vie. Même si j'ingérais maintenant les comprimés, il faudrait environ trente minutes pour que les premiers effets se fassent sentir. Ça me laissait largement le temps de le tuer. En avait-il conscience ?

Mais son esprit était paralysé par la peur, il était incapable de raisonner. Il ferait tout pour m'échapper.

Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir le reflet du monstre que j'étais. Ce monstre aux yeux bleu électrique.

Et ce n'était pas dû à l'éclairage.

Dans sa paume tremblante, je saisis quelques cachets, et les portaient à mes yeux, comme pour les examiner.

Je sentais mes entrailles se tordre, comme pour me supplier d'ingérer la drogue.

Je reportais mon regard sur lui.

« Désolé. » Je laissais tomber les cachets à terre. « Ça m'intéresse pas. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser l'ampleur de mes mots, je le saisis par la nuque, découvris son cou et plantai mes crocs dans sa gorge.

Le sang coulait dans ma bouche comme un flot puissant, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une fontaine à laquelle je pouvais boire, me repaître sans jamais m'arrêter.

Je sentais mes pupilles s'écarquiller, mes yeux se fermer sous l'intense bonheur, mes narines respirer l'odeur particulière, chaude et vivante, de l'être que je tenais entre mes bras. _Ça_, c'était la réelle _extase_.

L'humain bredouillait des mots sans queue ni tête à mes oreilles, troublant ma félicité. Imbécile qui priait à présent alors qu'il n'avait jamais crû en quoique ce soit de sa vie !

Et il suppliait, me suppliait de le laisser partir, de lui laisser la vie sauve. Oh mais mon vieux, même si je te lâchais maintenant, tu mourrais ! Il ne restait plus assez de sang dans son corps pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre. Juste assez pour qu'il délire.

Et les mots s'étouffèrent peu à peu en un gargouillis immonde. Et puis, le corps cessa de se débattre et retomba mollement entre mes bras. Un dernier battement et fini. Il était mort.

Doucement, délicatement, je lâchai son corps et le déposai contre le fauteuil le plus proche de moi.

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et me mit à fouiller ses poches. Je trouvais bien vite ce que je cherchais dans un petit sac plastique.

Il n'avait jamais été dit que j'abandonnerais aussi facilement. Le jeu avait été tellement amusant.

Maintenant, la récompense.

* * *

Je crachais le sang dans un lavabo en porcelaine blanche, m'agrippant aux bords pour ne pas tomber.

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que je vomissais mes tripes.

Je toussai, m'étouffai, crachai. Mes jambes flageolaient sous moi.

La came était-elle trop pure ?

Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je me vidais du sang absorbé plus tôt. Me vidais au point que j'en devenais faible et que la tête me tournait.

Ce connard m'avait arnaqué. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sale chien !

Une quinte de toux plus violente me fit cogner la tête contre le miroir face à moi. Je ne regardais même plus mon reflet. Je savais parfaitement dans quel état de délabrement j'étais.

Des pas derrière moi. La sécurité qui m'embarquait parce que je venais d'encore faire un mort ?

« La drogue est un poison pour les vampires. Tu aurais dû m'écouter, Sirius. »

Je sursautais de surprise mais ne pus pas me retourner. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur m'avait pris.

« Will. » soufflai-je. « Qu'est-ce que... » Toussotement. « ...tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis là depuis le début. Depuis que tu es entré ici. J'ai tout suivi de tes petites aventures. »

« Comment... » Un nouveau flot de sang jaillit de ma bouche.

Combien pourrais-je encore en perdre ?

« Comment je savais que tu irais là ? Parce que tu es tellement prévisible, Sirius. Je t'ai laissé le choix. Tu pouvais rester et essayer de t'en sortir mais non, tout ce que tu as vu c'est que tu étais libre alors tu as foncé, sans réfléchir, pour ton moyen si _miraculeux_ d'oubli. »

Je relevais la tête, dans un court moment de répit.

Will me fixait à travers le miroir – sale, si sale qu'on voyait à peine son propre visage –, une expression désolée teintée de mépris sur le visage. La faible lumière verdâtre des toilettes rendait son teint blafard et malade.

Les bras croisés, appuyé contre ce mur couvert de graffitis, dans ses vêtements classes, lui au milieu de toute cette crasse et ces flaques d'eau, ses yeux verts ressortant avec tant d'intensité que c'en était troublant...il paraissait encore plus surréel.

« Je ne...t'ai pas vu. » fis-je entre deux toussotements.

« Normal. Tu étais trop préoccupé par tes besoins que tu n'avais même plus conscience du monde autour de toi. Je t'ai suivi un peu après que tu sois sorti. Tu n'as même pas senti ma présence. Et je t'ai surveillé en permanence dans le bar. Ta petite scène avec le dealer. Ta prise. Et ta ruée ici. Cet endroit est immonde. »

J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre froide. J'avais mal.

« Je pensais que, si on te laissait une chance de réfléchir...ça changerait peut-être quelque chose mais non, même pas. »

Un bruit de pas dans les flaques d'eau. Est-ce qu'il s'éloignait ?

« Tu es mon ami, Sirius. » Il soupira près de mon oreille. Ses cheveux chatouillaient ma joue. « J'ai essayé de t'aider mais tu n'as pas voulu. Si tu veux t'en sortir, tu le pourras. Mais est-ce que tu le veux ? »

Les mots faisaient mal. Bien plus mal que la douleur qui lançait mes poumons, bien plus mal que la brûlure dans ma gorge, bien plus que toute douleur physique.

Parce que je le décevais et que chaque mot dans sa bouche était sincère. Et ça, ça faisait bien plus mal que tout le reste.

« J'ai prévenu James. »

Je sursautais pour la deuxième fois. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge.

« Ça fait des jours qu'il s'affole. Je ne lui ai pas dit où tu trouvais au début, juste que je t'avais trouvé et que tu étais avec moi. La nuit est tombée il y a quelques heures. Depuis, il me harcèle pour savoir où tu es. »

« Il va venir ici ? » articulai-je.

Le sang avait enfin cessé de couler. Tout mon corps tremblait. Je me sentais faible.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. » acquiesça Will.

Je ne voulais pas que James vienne. Pas qu'il me voie dans cet état-là.

Parce que je me faisais déjà honte à moi-même.

* * *

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 12 février 2009_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 22 février 2009_

_album Blessed Be – The 69 Eyes, 26 février 2009_

_Every Failure – Charon / Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 3 mars 2009_

_Cain – Tiamat, 8 mars 2009_

_Anteeksi – Uniklubi, 20 mars 2009_

_album Syvään Valoon – Uniklubi, 26 mars 2009_

_Heroine – Negative, 28 mars 2009_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 5 avril 2009_

_Le Monde à l'envers – Pleymo / Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 18 avril 2009_

**Avant toute chose, avant toute réclamation ou critique que vous pourrez me faire je tiens à préciser que je suis complètement contre l'attitude que Sirius adopte dans ce chapitre. Je suis contre l'usage de drogues, je suis contre le comportement passif et auto-destructeur qu'il a. Ceci est une **_**fic**_**, je sais que la charte de bienséance ne me permet techniquement pas de publier ce chapitre à cause du caractère illicite et inconvenant de certaines actions mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que ceci est **_**nécessaire**_** à l'histoire, qu'il s'agit d'un support, d'un poids que je donne à Vampire Heart et non une incitation à la prise de substances illicites et aux comportements licencieux.**

**J'ai fait mon possible pour être la plus fidèle possible à la réalité. S'il existe des incohérences, ne m'en blâmez pas, s'il vous plaît.**

**Quant au **_**Requiem For A Dream**_**, il se réfère directement au film du même nom, sorti en 2000. C'est un film axé sur le destin de quatre personnages et leur descente aux enfers, entraînés par leurs addictions (aux drogues, notamment). Je m'en suis énormément inspirée pour ce chapitre, ceux qui l'ont vu reconnaîtront, je crois, sans problèmes les références que j'y fais. C'est un film dur, choquant, marquant et extrêmement bien fait. A voir.**

**Le chapitre est finalement coupé en trois. Question de facilité, de commodité, de cohérence et de symbolique. Ceux qui ont vu **_**Requiem For A Dream**_** comprendront peut-être.**

**Quant à la parution de la suite...Il reste la troisième partie du chapitre 29 et le chapitre 30. Possiblement un épilogue, ça dépend de vous, de mon état et de mon temps.**

**Venant de terminer une session très longue et très pénible d'examens, mon état physique et mental peut être qualifié de "lamentable". Je suis plus ou moins à l'état de loque humaine pour le moment, donc niveau inspi, ça marche forcément pas très bien non plus. Les brouillons de la suite s'entassent dans mon PC et tous sont mauvais, bref, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche. A comprendre : je ne sais pas quand paraît la suite vu qu'elle n'est pas écrite et que je ne sais pas écrire. Merci d'essayer de me comprendre et de ne pas me harceler pour la suite.**

**PS : lalalah, je n'ai pas pu faire ta RAR vu que tu as désactivé les MP, tu peux corriger ça dans ton "peanneau d'utilisateur" quand tu cliques sur Log In.**

**Bonnes vacances à vous tous !**

**Sorn**


	32. Chapitre 29 Troisième partie

_Chapitre 29_

Troisième partie

Lentement, presque paresseusement, mes yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs secondes, comme s'ils étaient incapables de supporter la lumière ou qu'il leur manquait quelque force, avant de finalement s'ouvrir.

Encore assoupi, ma vue brouillée, l'esprit confus, je me sentais comme comateux et léthargique, encore coincé dans cet état entre veille et réalité. Cet espace infime où l'impossible régnait en maître, où les songes côtoyaient une réalité floue et lointaine. Une contrée où on était intouchable, inattaquable et invincible. Un moment suspendu dans le temps où on a conscience de tout et de rien.

Pendant ces quelques secondes bénies, j'avais oublié.

Je me relevais lentement, prudemment, la tête qui tourne, avant de promener un regard vide autour de moi.

Peu à peu, les détails que mon cerveau se refusait encore à accepter parvenait à mes yeux et mes sens. Peu à peu, je prenais conscience de ce qui m'entourait, et de la réalité trop tangible que mon environnement formait.

La panique et la peur se frayaient un chemin en moi, grignotant de leurs dents acérées les restes de mon esprit tout sauf intact. Et si j'aurais voulu fuir la vérité, m'endormir à nouveau et oublier, je savais que c'était impossible.

Tandis que je serrais dans mes poings les draps qui me recouvraient et tentais de calmer mon cœur qui cognait contre ma cage thoracique et ma respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus précipitée, j'inspectais les lieux, hagard, comme si c'était une prison, une cellule neuve dont je découvrais toute l'horreur nouvelle.

Ce décor riche de noir, de vert et d'argent, ce velours, cet argent, cet ébène, cet ivoire, ces boiseries, ces arabesques, ces motifs serpentins...tout ici respirait le luxe et la froideur. Un austère palais.

Une maison de mort.

Nul feu dans la cheminée – et puis après tout, à quoi bon ? Les vampires ne sentaient pas le froid et l'on était au printemps – nul papier qui traînait – qui avait donc rangé mes affaires ? –, nulle poussière, nulle fleur ou plante, nul tableau, nulle photo, nul signe de vie.

Personne.

Et quelque chose en moi, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce détail, ce détail infime et pourtant d'une importance capitale à ce moment précis, était profondément blessée.

Abandonné. Je me sentais abandonné.

Au Requiem, au Tavastia, au repère, n'importe où, j'avais toujours eu conscience d'une présence. Qu'elle soit à mes côtés, tout autour de moi ou séparée par des murs et des portes, je savais qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour moi. D'une certaine manière, je me savais toujours veillé, protégé, à défaut peut-être d'être aimé.

Là, sans personne, dans cet endroit honni et qui respirait l'impersonnalité – avais-je réellement vécu ici ? – je me sentais dépaysé, comme arraché d'une réalité pour être jeté dans un autre monde où Sirius Black n'avait jamais existé.

Je me sentais seul, plus seul que jamais, et je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point la solitude pouvait faire mal, à quel point elle pouvait blesser.

Solitaire, plongé dans un décor cauchemardesque, mon esprit fracassé était en proie aux pires idées et était sur le point d'irrémédiablement craquer.

Où était mon oubli, à présent pour m'aider ? A force d'effacer ma mémoire, avais-je fini par m'effacer moi ?

En moi se débattait comme un monstre décharné et vindicatif, mon ancienne combativité de toujours qui tentait de refaire surface, ma personnalité si maltraitée ces derniers temps.

Où avait-il disparu, ce Sirius Black ? Où avait-il disparu ce fier héritier d'une noble famille vampirique ? Annihilé par sa propre folie, ah !

J'aurais dû...J'aurais dû avoir besoin d'aide. Comment avais-je pu tomber si bas ? Comment avais-je pu à ce point décliner ?

Et puis soudain, ces mots, prononcés il y a peu mais comme si lointains dans mes souvenirs, traversèrent mon esprit comme du fer chauffé à blanc, transperçant ses méandres d'une lame brûlante.

_« Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. »_

_« Je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'aide. »_

Oh, avais-je réellement prononcé ces mots ? Avais-je été aussi dédaigneux, aussi sûr de moi-même ?

Ce visage adorable dans la pluie, ces yeux dorés effrayés, ces douces mains qui se voulaient guérisseuses...avaient-ils existé ?

J'étais trop fier pour m'abaisser à demander de l'aide. Trop fier pour seulement admettre que, non, je n'allais pas bien et que, oui, j'avais besoin de soutien.

A présent, où m'avait mené ma fierté ? Qu'en restait-il sinon les traces torturées d'une éducation rigide, ces réponses quasi automatiques, ce dédain si méprisant qui avaient causé ma perte ?

Face à moi, un miroir me renvoyait mon image.

Le visage émacié, les joues creuses, les yeux hagards comme de fantomatiques perles grises où luisaient la peur et le dégoût, les cheveux autrefois lisses et impeccables maintenant sales et en broussaille, les vêtements salis et déchirés par endroits...Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de ce que j'avais été autrefois.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait mené à tout ça ?

Pendant que je sentais poindre en moi une nouvelle vague de culpabilité, de dégoût et de rage, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

Me sauvait-on de ma crise de folie prochaine ? Je tournai les yeux vers l'entrée.

A qui m'étais-je attendu ? A ma mère ? A mon père ? A quelque vampire du repère venu m'accabler de reproches ? A un domestique ? Non. Ce n'étaient pas à eux que je m'attendais.

C'était James. La seule personne qui pouvait entrer sans me demander la permission, parce qu'il était trop ridicule de seulement songer que je pouvais lui fermer quoique ce soit.

Raide, digne, avec cette classe toute aristocratique, il ferma derrière lui, sans un regard, sans un mot.

Pas de _« Tiens, tu es réveillé ? »_, pas de _« Bonjour, comment ça va ? »_, pas même de _« Sirius »_ chuchoté, comme il avait été propre à Will de prononcer. Il ne dit rien, et ce manque de paroles était comme un cri silencieux à mes oreilles.

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi était froid. Impersonnel. Désintéressé, presque. Comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

Tout d'un coup, de façon absurde, je me mis à douter. Etais-je réellement moi ? Le Requiem For A Dream n'avait-il pas altéré mes facultés mentales au-delà de ce que je pensais ? M'étais-je inventé ma propre histoire ? M'étais-je inventé mon propre personnage ?

Mes yeux notèrent petit à petit quelques différences. Elles n'étaient pas réellement subtiles, mais quelqu'un qui ne faisait que voir James entre deux couloirs n'aurait pas noté ces détails.  
James était fatigué.

Ses épaules étaient voûtées. Pas comme un vieillard accablé par les années, non, mais plutôt comme un homme harassé par les tracas. Ses cheveux déjà naturellement désordonnés étaient plus en bataille que de coutume, comme s'il avait passé de nombreux jours noirs ou qu'il avait trop souvent passé la main dans ses mèches, par un tic inquiet. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, eux d'ordinaire si impeccables, comme s'il se devait d'être tiré à quatre épingles à toute heure.

James avait l'air négligé, et ça, rien que ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Mais le pire...c'était peut-être son visage.

Les traits tirés, le teint crayeux, les yeux trop blancs, bleus presque, et les cercles violets qui s'étalaient sous eux, le pli fatigué de la bouche...Il semblait presque pitoyable. Presque au bord de la mort.

Sans un mot, d'une démarche ni pressée ni gênée, il vint prendre place à côté de moi, sur une chaise qui, je le remarquais, était posée près de mon lit.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un seul mot. Rien qu'un seul. Il résonnait de façon quasi lugubre dans cette pièce si froide. Comme s'il était tout aussi glacé. Tout aussi neutre. On aurait dit que j'étais un criminel à interroger.

Et ce regard qu'il portait sur moi...c'était comme s'il me traversait.

Je restai muet, plus meurtri que je n'aurais voulu l'admettre par cette indifférence glacée. Etait-ce tout l'intérêt que je méritais ? Tout le mépris qui m'était dû ?

Examinant mes mains d'un regard fixe, je m'efforçai de ne pas cligner des yeux pour me laisser aller à la peine que j'éprouvais.

Pourquoi cette impassibilité me faisait aussi...mal ?

« Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans une réponse, Sirius. »

Neutre, froid, calme, déterminé. Peu lui importait ma personne, il ne voulait que des réponses.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, je demandais enfin, trébuchant à peine sur le premier mot :

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »

« Parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

La réponse était automatique. Complètement informelle. C'était comme s'il ne m'avait jamais connu.

Je tournai le regard vers lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi froid ? »

Mon désespoir et ma détresse s'entendaient-ils dans mon ton ?

Pas de réponse. James se contenta de me rendre mon regard. Vide. Mais je sentais comme de la colère sous cette apparence impassible. De la colère et du chagrin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ? »

A tout moment, mes faibles restes de muraille allaient céder. Je n'en pouvais plus qu'il me traite ainsi, qu'il me regarde, qu'il me reconnaisse !

Et puis le déclic. Le visage se transforma. Adieu la neutralité. Un nouveau masque venait de se poser sur les traits de mon meilleur ami.

Mais était-il mieux, ce masque ?

Une ombre de sourire se tenait sur ses lèvres. Comme un simulacre de cette expression d'ordinaire joyeuse. Une pantomime figée.

Sans prévenir, le vampire se leva d'un mouvement fluide, toute trace de fatigue oubliée, et se rendit à la fenêtre d'un pas calme, se postant devant ce carreau de verre qui ne laissait pas filtrer les rayons ultraviolets. Ecartant le rideau d'un geste délicat du revers de la main, il observait d'un œil vaguement intéressé les mouvements du dehors.

« Tu aurais cru que je serais là à ton réveil, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il enfin par dire, ses mots flottant, nimbés de froide accusation et de raillerie, dans l'air de la pièce.

« Tu imaginais que je t'aurais veillé dès ton retour, que j'aurais pris grand soin de toi ? Que je serais...gentil, prévenant, soucieux ? Que je ne te brusquerais pas ? Que je compatirais ? »

Je n'émis aucune réponse et serrai entre mes doigts un bout de tissu.

Oui. Oui, c'était à ça que je m'étais attendu. C'était ça que j'aurais voulu.

Etait-ce si égoïste de vouloir être aimé ? D'avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, même rien qu'un peu ?

« Tu sais, Sirius...J'ai voulu faire ça. »

Je relevai la tête à ces mots inespérés, tout juste à temps pour voir mon meilleur ami se retourner vers moi. Dos appuyé contre la fenêtre, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

S'il restait toujours aussi froid, il y avait définitivement là quelque chose de différent. Il avait soudain l'air fragile, et exténué. Comme s'il en avait assez de faire semblant d'être fort.

Le regard levé au plafond, il continuait de parler, comme s'il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier :

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi. J'ai passé parmi les pires jours de ma vie à m'angoisser à ton sujet. Que t'était-il arrivé ? Etais-tu en bonne santé ? Etais-tu mort ? Où étais-tu ? Que t'avait-il pris de disparaître ainsi ? » Il eut un petit rire, avec une teinte de méchanceté. « Que Will soit béni pour m'avoir donné des nouvelles, mais maudit pour m'avoir renseigné si peu. Sais-tu à quel point il peut être angoissant de savoir de quelqu'un qu'il est seulement retrouvé, mais de n'avoir aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il se trouve, ni rien ? Non, j'imagine que tu ne sais pas. Et bien, crois-moi sur parole, c'est un enfer. »

Il resta muet quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

« J'ai persécuté Will pour qu'il me parle plus. Il a fallu le temps, mais il a finalement cédé...mais quand ! Il avait fallu que tu retournes là-bas pour qu'il daigne enfin à me parler de la situation ! » Nouveau rire. « Je l'ai haï quand il m'a dit comment il avait agi. Je l'ai détesté de toute mon âme quand j'ai su qu'il t'avait laissé sciemment retourner au Requiem For A Dream. J'ai cru qu'il était fou. Je l'ai traité de salaud. J'aurais presque voulu le tuer pour ça. Mais au fond...il avait peut-être raison. »

Et soudain, son regard se retrouva planté dans le mien. Scrutateur. Inquisiteur. Accusateur. Cette fois, la colère était bien là.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est un requiem, Sirius ? C'est une prière pour l'âme des défunts. Ne trouves-tu pas le nom bien choisi ? Tous ceux qui entrent là-dedans sont à demi-morts. Toi, tu l'étais déjà. Es-tu complètement mort à présent ? » Le sourire qui ornait sa bouche n'avait absolument rien de joyeux. Il était plein de sarcasme et de cruauté. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être ménagé, Sirius. Tu n'es pas un enfant qu'on doit sauvegarder de tout. Depuis le début, tu n'as fait qu'agir à ta guise sans te soucier des conséquences, comme un gamin. Tu voulais tout, tout de suite. Tu voulais qu'on cède à tous tes caprices. Maintenant...il est temps que tu comprennes tes erreurs. Il y en a plus qu'assez de réparer les pots cassés, plus qu'assez d'essayer de te sauver alors que tu ne fais aucun effort et que tu parfais ton rôle de martyr. Tu t'enlises dans ton propre malheur et on dirait que ça te plaît ! Si tu veux t'en sortir, je sais que tu le pourras. Mais est-ce que tu le veux ? »

C'était les mêmes mots que Will. Tout à fait les mêmes. Et dans les yeux de James, je pouvais lire la même déception que dans les iris verts de mon autre ami, comme renvoyée par un parfait miroir, décalé dans le temps.

Se détachant du verre froid, James revint vers moi et se mit à mon niveau, planta son regard dans le mien, de telle sorte que je pouvais distinguer toutes les nuances de noisette, chocolat et cuivré dans ses yeux.

« Le problème ne vient pas de moi, Sirius. Il ne vient pas de Regulus, des Anciens, de ta famille, de Remus ou de qui que ce soit. C'est de toi. Ton seul obstacle...c'est toi. »

Ces mots...Chaque mot était comme une lame enfoncée en plein cœur. Chaque syllabe rouvrant des plaies douloureuses, encore infectées, déversant une marée de souvenirs que j'aurais souhaité oublier de toute mon âme.

Mon expression douloureuse ne passa pas inaperçue de James. Mais au lieu d'attirer sa sympathie, il ne fit que redoubler de hargne et de cruauté.

Son ton était sifflant, et à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus rien du James que j'avais connu.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça, que je mette face à tes erreurs, hein ? Mais j'ai été trop gentil. A chaque fois que je t'ai brusqué, tu t'es énervé et t'es renfermé. J'ai toujours fini par te pardonner et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais plus cette fois, Sirius. Cette fois, c'est trop gros, et c'est trop tard. Soit tu grandis et tu fais face, en faisant preuve d'un peu de courage, de juste une once de bravoure...soit tu continues comme tu l'as toujours fait, tu agis comme un gamin et tu retournes te foutre en l'air au Requiem, en espérant que cette fois-ci, c'est réellement mort que tu en ressortiras. »

Ces mots cruels, ces paroles assassines...non, je ne les méritais pas. Je n'avais rien fait pour les mériter.

« Tais-toi. » murmurai-je, ne trouvant malgré tout pas la force de hausser plus le ton.

Le sourire de James se fit victorieux.

« Ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me frapper ? Quoi, mes mots te dérangent ? Ils te font réagir ? Tu estimes que je suis injuste, c'est ça ? »

Je relevai le menton, mâchoires serrées. Ma voix était plus ferme cette fois, plus décidée et franche, et quelque chose comme de la colère brûlait en moi.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je me sentais vide que retrouver cette sensation était étrange, comme si mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient plus habitués à ce flot d'énergie vibrante, à cette chaleur, à ce feu. Comme si, en parcourant mes veines, la colère me ranimait, comme une vieille machine qu'on remet en route.

Entre toutes les émotions, les véritables et fortes émotions, que j'aurais pu ressentir, c'était la colère que j'avais choisie. La colère était une des émotions les plus faciles et les plus puissantes. Une des plus destructrices, aussi.

Tout comme la haine.

« Je ne mérite pas que tu me traites comme ça ! Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu sois aussi cruel ! »

Si James fut surpris par ma réplique, il n'en montra rien. Son sourire m'était insupportable.

« Cruel ? Tu trouves que je suis cruel ? » Un rire de dérision. Qui sonnait presque cassé, presque faux. « T'imagines pas à quel point tu es égoïste, Sirius. T'as pensé qu'à toi dans toute cette affaire, rien qu'à toi. Tu n'as pas envie de faire face à tes soucis, le seul moyen que tu trouves, c'est te réfugier dans la drogue ! Mais, tu sais quoi, Sir ? Y'a pas que toi qui plonge. Y'a pas que toi qui es dans la merde. Je souffre de tes conneries, et Lily aussi. Mais ça, j'imagine que tu n'y as jamais pensé. J'imagine que t'as jamais songé à autre chose que sauver ton honneur en cherchant ton frère, t'as jamais réfléchi sur la raison de son acte. »

J'avais envie de frapper ce visage qui s'était toujours prétendu ami. J'avais envie de tirer de ces lèvres ce sourire, je voulais arracher cet air supérieur.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça. » sifflai-je, les yeux plantés dans les siens, chargés de toute la haine que j'éprouvais sur l'instant. « Tu ne sais rien...Tu ne peux pas me juger sur ce que tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'as pas vu...Tu n'as pas...Ne crois jamais que je me fous de Reg ! »

Mon meilleur ami secoua la tête, il recula, comme si mes mots avaient été des balles qui avaient trouvées leur cible, et se renfonça sur sa chaise, se recroquevillant presque. Soudain, il parut las, fatigué, exténué, et je me rendis alors compte que ce masque de cruauté n'avait été mis que pour me faire réagir, que pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Et ça avait marché. J'étais tombé droit dans le panneau.

« Tu vois ? » Un sourire faible. « Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Dans tous mes mots...tu n'as relevé que ce qui atteignait ton ego. »

Je fermai la bouche, la honte me submergeant et calmant mon ire d'une façon aussi efficace que de l'eau tombée sur un feu.

Le silence qui s'installa entre nous était tendu, comme s'il s'était agi d'un fil trop fin tiré par chacun de nous, qui risquait à tout moment de casser, mais qu'aucun ne voulait relâcher, quitte à perdre ce lien.

Un soupir brisa finalement ce mur de non-dits. « Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose Sirius : pourquoi tu es entré au Requiem ? » Il attendit un peu, puis reprit presque immédiatement, comme s'il n'attendait pas de réelle réponse de ma part. « Oh, bien sûr, je me doute de tes raisons, bien sûr, je les devine. Mais je veux les entendre de ta bouche. Je veux savoir, réellement. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches tellement à fuir ? »

Je restais silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas tellement dû à ma détermination. Plutôt à mon hésitation.

Les mots...ils n'étaient pas difficiles à prononcer. Ce n'était que l'alignement plus ou moins ordonné de sons, plus ou moins rythmé de syllabes. Les mots, en soi, n'étaient pas compliqués.

Mais ce qu'ils représentaient m'était trop pénible. Trop difficile à imaginer.

Je les savais réels. Je les savais graves et importants. Mais prononcer ces mots, penser ces raisons...ne feraient que leur donner plus de poids, plus de réalité. Et même si je n'étais plus au Requiem, le fait était toujours là : je voulais m'échapper.

Je me savais lâche de chercher à fuir. Je le savais pertinemment, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Devant la douleur, l'homme se recroqueville en position fœtale, comme s'il espérait de manière inconsciente retourner dans le sein de sa mère, l'endroit où il n'avait pas besoin de penser, pas besoin d'agir, et où il était protégé de toute attaque.

Le Requiem...oui, il permettait cela. Ou plutôt, permettait l'illusion de tout ce qu'on voulait. Que ce soit amour, oubli ou vie meilleure.

Je savais que mes défenses étaient craquelées. Que, sûrement, bientôt, rompu et fatigué, j'avouerais tout.

Quand j'en aurais assez de me défendre contre un ennemi au visage d'ami, quand j'en aurais assez de me battre contre un souvenir invisible, ma volonté craquerait et les mots couleraient tout seuls. Alors, je pourrais peut-être retrouver la sérénité et la protection que je désirais tant.

Pourquoi m'unir et m'offrir à tous ces corps que je ne connaissais pas ? Pour partager un peu de chaleur, pour un semblant d'amour, et pour me déchirer encore plus que je ne l'étais, dans l'espoir fou qu'alors peut-être quelqu'un recollerait les morceaux de façon telle à ce que j'en ressorte mieux, comme un puzzle reconstitué et réarrangé avec des pièces manquantes et d'autres pour les remplacer.

James...James ne comprenait pas cela. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point j'étais cassé, à l'intérieur.

Avouer me briserait. Les mots feraient s'écrouler mes toutes dernières défenses, et derrière, j'étais vulnérable, à la merci de n'importe qui et de n'importe quoi.

Et j'avais trop peur de ça. Même si c'était irrationnel, j'avais trop peur pour seulement laisser le contrôle de quelqu'un sur moi. Parce qu'alors, je ne serais plus qu'une marionnette dont on pouvait guider les fils comme on voudrait.

J'avais été au Requiem de mon propre gré. J'avais volontairement laissé les autres abuser de moi car j'étais indifférent à tout.

James me forçait à parler. James voulait m'arracher la vérité parce qu'il croyait que ça me serait bénéfique. Et ça, c'était toute la différence.

Alors je préférais emporter avec moi mes secrets et mes hontes dans la tombe plutôt que de devenir le jouet de quelqu'un.

Mon silence s'étirait. James finit par soupirer, sachant qu'il avait perdu.

Les mains sur les genoux, il se releva, les épaules voûtées comme par le poids de la défaite. Alors que lentement, je le voyais s'éloigner de moi pour quitter la pièce, je l'appelais. Comme une manière de le rattraper et le supplier de rester avec moi.

Mais non, Sirius Black ne supplie pas.

La voix hésitante, peut-être un faible alors qu'elle se voulait forte, j'ouvris la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que tu souffrais de mes conneries ? »

Je ne prononçai pas l'autre nom. Il m'était trop réminiscent d'un autre auquel je n'étais pas prêt à songer.

Mes mots atteignirent leur cible. James se figea, face à la porte.

« Ah, tu me demandes enfin. » prononça-t-il, comme en soupirant. Comme le dernier souffle d'un mourant.

On aurait dit que sa voix balançait entre le soulagement et la gêne. A la pesanteur de ces paroles, je devinais qu'il les retenait depuis longtemps.

Tête courbée, dos à moi, je ne voyais rien de son visage quand il me répondit, le ton presque indifférent et léger :

« Lily et moi avons été menacés par les chasseurs. Nous allons devoir quitter le pays. »

Mon cerveau se figea. Les mots, même s'ils avaient été prononcés sur un ton bas résonnaient à mes oreilles comme un cri répercuté en mille échos.

_Partir ?_

Ils eurent l'effet d'une bombe.

Partir. Ce seul mot anéantissait tout ce que j'avais toujours tenu pour acquis. James...Non, James ne serait plus là.

Incapable de réfléchir, comme engourdi, je ne pouvais que fixer le dos de mon meilleur ami, désespéré, implorant, comme si mes yeux allaient percer des trous dans sa chemise blanche et découvrir la vérité tout au fond de lui. Comme si, par mon regard, je pouvais le prier de rester à mes côtés.

Mais James ne se retourna pas. Il resta là, droit et pourtant courbé, face à cette porte, dos à moi.

La gorge serrée, l'esprit encore paralysé, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose.

Ma voix craqua sur ce simple mot : « Quand ? »

Un silence.

« Bientôt. »

Et James franchit la porte, sans se retourner.

* * *

_Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Les couloirs s'enchaînent, comme infinis, masse immuable de murs gris, impersonnels. Ils l'entourent, l'encerclent, l'étouffent, l'annihilent. Et lui, ombre solitaire dans cet endroit, tête basse, à peine conscient, il ne fait que mettre un pas devant l'autre, indifférent à tout._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Ses pas sont mécaniques. Il ne fait même pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il se sent malade, exténué, engourdi. Il marche au ralenti et son esprit est paralysé. Il est incapable de réfléchir. Son but c'est d'avancer. Uniquement avancer. Et puis peut-être sortir, enfin sortir._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Les lieux sont presque macabres. Les couloirs sont déserts et c'est comme s'ils se ressemblaient tous. Rien ne peut les distinguer. Il ne fait que marcher dans la direction qu'il pense être la bonne. Qu'importe où elle le mène. Tout ce qui compte, c'est sortir._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Sa tête est lourde, elle lui fait mal. Et il fait froid ici, si froid. Les bras serrés autour de son corps, il a l'impression que les murs sont recouverts de glace et que le souffle saccadé qui s'échappe de sa bouche se transforme en buée._

_Ou peut-être n'est-ce pas qu'une impression ?_

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Les mains tendues devant lui, comme un aveugle, il avance, hésitant, engourdi, presque débile._

_Il n'y aucun signe pour lui permettre de se repérer. Tous les murs sont nus, gris. Peut-être ont-ils été blancs, dans une autre vie. Ce sont des tubes néons qui l'éclairent de leur lueur blafarde._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_La lumière dispensée clignote, comme tremblotante. On eût dit qu'elle hésitait à lui donner le chemin, dans ce dédale de béton, comme si elle balançait entre l'aider et le laisser dans le noir complet. Ou peut-être tressautait-elle d'impatience, seule à savoir ce qu'il se cachait en cet endroit. Bientôt, bientôt._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Un bruit étrange résonne entre les couloirs. Comme des basses assourdies, ou des cris, peut-être. Mais ça paraît lointain, étouffé, comme si c'était de l'autre côté d'un de ces murs épais. Il ne discerne même pas ce qu'il se dit. Parfois, le silence est tellement pesant qu'il est encore pire qu'un hurlement._

_Et lui, parmi tout ça, il avance._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Et puis, là, au bout du couloir...qu'est-ce ?_

_Comme reprenant vie, ses membres se dégourdissent, comme s'ils n'avaient plus servi depuis longtemps et il avance, trébuchant, tête relevée. Il plisse les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à mieux discerner ce qui est à distance, comme s'il peinait à voir, ou tout simplement, n'arrivait pas à y croire. Là, au bout du couloir, il y a quelque chose, il y a de la lumière._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Dans ce labyrinthe de murs impersonnels, là, au bout d'un corridor, une porte et une vitre._

_La peinture est écaillée, elle part à de nombreux endroits, craquelée. On peut voir le bois pourri sous la peinture éventrée, d'un blanc passé, et la vitre est d'un verre épais, on ne peut voir au-delà, comme s'il y avait de la fumée derrière._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Il s'approche, il est près de la vitre à présent. Il y a une silhouette derrière, sombre, comme une ombre chinoise. L'image est étrangement floue, brouillée, comme si des parasites en empêchaient la bonne perception, il ne parvient pas à la distinguer clairement._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Son cœur cogne dans la poitrine, se rappelle à lui douloureusement. Est-ce que c'est... ?_

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il avance encore vers cette vitre, jusqu'à ce que sa main en touche le verre froid._

_Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Son souffle sonne bruyamment dans le silence oppressant des lieux. Sa respiration donne l'impression d'être rageuse, tandis que, les nerfs à vif, le sang pulsant dans ses veines, il attend une réaction de la silhouette._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_L'ombre bouge légèrement, comme méfiante, puis se rapproche, et bientôt, c'est une main qui se pose doucement contre la sienne, à travers la vitre. _

_L'instant semble suspendu dans le temps. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est observer cette ombre de main sur la sienne, tandis qu'il gèle et que de la buée sort de sa bouche._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Il s'appuie un peu plus contre la vitre, comme si, par ce simple geste, il pouvait passer au travers et rejoindre la silhouette. Bientôt, c'est tout son corps qui se colle à cette porte, comme si un quelconque désespoir le poussait là, comme si c'était ça, le moyen de sortir._

_Il ouvre la bouche pour former des sons, supplier la silhouette, lui parler, dire n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sort._

___Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_Alors, paniqué, il voit tout d'un coup la silhouette reculer, comme brûlée. La lumière s'éteint brusquement, comme le son d'une porte qui claque, et il se retrouve aveugle, tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant, comme les réacteurs d'un avion en phase de décollage, lui parvient aux oreilles. Étourdi, plié sous la douleur, il s'éloigne de la vitre et tombe à terre, déséquilibré._

_Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam  
__Bam, bam, bam_

_La lumière se rallume, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle s'est éteinte. Elle semble craquer, comme le tonnerre, dans le calme du couloir. Les néons se rallument, violemment, tandis qu'ils_ _éclairement brillamment les murs gris._

_En face de lui, il n'y a plus qu'un cul-de-sac._

* * *

C'est tremblant et en sueur que je me réveillai, brusquement, un cri au bord des lèvres.

La main serrée sur mon cœur qui faisait des ratés, j'essayai de m'intimer au calme, tandis que je peinais à retrouver mon souffle, tant ma respiration se faisait rageuse et sifflante.

Ce fut finalement chancelant, trébuchant et complètement malade que je me rendis à la salle de bains, du plus vite que je le pouvais. Je me rattrapai in extremis à la bordure du lavabo, tandis que je déversai le sang que je m'étonnais d'encore posséder dans mon estomac.

J'avais l'impression de cracher tout le contenu de mes artères.

Accroché là, tel un soûlard qui dégueule pour faire passer sa gueule de bois, j'étais pathétique.

Au bout d'un temps infini, alors que mes jambes avaient depuis longtemps cédé sous moi, je rouvris les yeux que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, et vis à travers des paupières tressautantes mon image reflétée par un miroir : être pitoyable et en guenilles que la Mort ne tarderait pas à venir chercher.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que, tremblant de froid, de faim et de douleur, je resserrais mes bras autour de moi, sentant que mes dernières défenses venaient irrémédiablement de craquer.

La drogue avait fini par avoir raison de mon esprit et de mon corps. Traître qui réclamait ce poison insidieux par ses convulsions de manque.

Et je mourrais de froid.

Quand, enfin, les tremblements se calmèrent, je finis par déplier lentement et précautionneusement mes membres, me faisant, par là même, l'effet d'un vieillard hésitant.

Je tournai une fois de plus mon regard vers le miroir.

L'expression de mon reflet était vide. Comme le visage d'une poupée de porcelaine. Beau à l'extérieur, mais rien en-dessous.

Je ressemblais aux cadavres du Requiem.

Ces vêtements portés depuis des jours et des jours, mon corps qui portait la marque des mains d'autres, ceux que j'avais laissés me manipuler sciemment, comme un vulgaire jouet à prendre et reprendre comme on le désire...même la drogue avait laissé ses traces dans mes tremblements et mes hallucinations.

Toute ma laideur était révélée au grand jour.

Soudain, je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Soudain, quelque chose qui me semblait comme étranger hurlait dans ma tête _« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas laisser avoir du pouvoir sur toi ! »_.

Je connaissais cette voix. Je connaissais ce timbre, cette intonation si particulière. Cette note trop froide, trop polie et pourtant dédaigneuse et défiante. Cette docilité affichée qui trompait tout le monde, tandis que l'esprit brillant se développait, en quête d'une reconnaissance qu'on ne lui avait jamais accordée.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements, déchirés par endroits et puants. Ils retombèrent sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu. Au moins, étais-je libéré de cette prison de textile et d'odeurs. Je pénétrai dans la cabine de douche.

Tournant le jet d'eau vers la température la plus chaude, je m'insérai sous le pommeau, laissant la brûlure mordre ma peau.

J'avais presque oublié la sensation de bien-être que cela procurait.

Pourquoi cherchais-je toujours la chaleur ?

J'éludai cette question en fourrant ma tête sous le jet, à m'en noyer et à m'en brûler. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, je laissai l'eau ruisseler sur moi, peu attentif au fait que ma peau rougeoyait même sous l'effet de la température.

Il fallait faire disparaître toute trace. Absolument toute trace.

Le bruit de l'eau sur le carrelage était presque assourdissant.

Je laissais mon corps absorber la chaleur bénéfique de longs moments encore. Je ne sais combien de temps je passai sous l'eau, à engourdir tous mes sens et mon esprit. Quand enfin, j'estimais mon corps lavé de ses souillures, je coupai le courant et sortit de la cabine.

De la buée avait recouvert entièrement le miroir. Je m'approchai de la glace, fixant la silhouette aux contours flous qui me faisait face. Du plat de la main, j'essuyai la condensation formée sur la vitre, juste au niveau des yeux.

Je cillai.

L'espace d'un instant, l'espace d'un court instant, j'avais eu l'impression d'un autre regard. Superposé au mien, derrière moi ou peut-être même mêlé.

Un regard noir.

Je finis d'effacer toute trace de vapeur, sentant mon cœur battre dans ma gorge.

Comme si, en rendant l'image plus nette, j'aurais pu le faire reparaître.

Quand enfin, le miroir fut totalement dégagé, je ne pouvais voir que mon image.

Je n'étais pas vraiment plus maigre, pas vraiment plus pâle, pas vraiment changé. Mais d'une certaine façon, mon corps renvoyait des signes de maladie. Ces yeux vides, ces veines qui ressortaient juste un peu trop, ces côtes parfois proéminentes, ce visage rongé par le souci...ils ne trompaient pas.

Oh, sûrement étais-je encore désirable, d'un point de vue tout à fait artificiel. Mais, assurément, je n'étais plus _beau_.

Étendant les bras de chaque côté de mon corps, fixant avec attention l'image reflétée, je ne savais si j'essayais de me faire éprouver de la honte ou si je constatais juste les faits que j'avais commis.

Par des gestes mécaniques et automatiques, je finis par passer une serviette dans mes cheveux et sur mon corps, pour me sécher. Je ne jetai plus un coup d'œil à la psyché.

Quand j'allai dans mon lit, ayant enfilé les premiers habits qui m'étaient tombés sous la main, je fixai, les yeux grands ouverts, le plafond, comme si le secret du monde était inscrit dans cette voûte.

Je fermai les yeux.

Sa voix. J'arrivais encore à l'entendre.

* * *

Combien de jours restais-je ainsi ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Je n'avais pas conscience de mon environnement. D'ailleurs, quel environnement avais-je, si ce n'était ces quelques meubles et ce balcon auquel je ne voulais plus accéder ?

Je devenais fou.

Les mots de James retentissaient dans ma tête comme des marteaux. Et si une part de moi bataillait pour me faire redevenir comme avant, j'étais trop engourdi pour réellement agir.

Je me sentais intrus, étranger, littéralement étouffé par l'impersonnalité de cet endroit.

Personne n'était venu s'enquérir de ma santé. A dire vrai, le repère aurait pu être vide que je n'en aurais rien su.

Rien qui concernât la mort de Regulus. Aucun écho de mes parents. Je n'entendais même pas de pas dans mon couloir, à croire que l'on m'évitait, ou que j'étais un résident fantôme aux sens coupés.

Si ce n'était pour les poches de sang que je découvrais chaque jour sur mon bureau, j'aurais pu me croire seul dans le phalanstère, comme un pion tiré de son plateau et placé dans une boîte, pour qu'on puisse le garder enfermé et l'observer à tout loisir.

Mais au moins, tenait-on un minimum à ma vie, puisqu'on me nourrissait.

La soif avait eu le dessus sur la méfiance, lors de cette première surprise. Si j'avais refusé obstinément de boire pendant plusieurs heures, la vue de ce sang artificiel m'avait finalement tellement obsédé, tellement rendu fou, que j'avais bu, me fichant bien de si ça pouvait être du poison ou non, puisque de toute façon, même si je devais en mourir, j'avais étanché ma soif.

Et si j'avais attendu avec anxiété les premiers signes qui dénonceraient l'empoisonnement – ne sachant pas si je souhaitais la mort ou la redoutais – j'avais bien dû avouer qu'il n'y avait là aucune malice, et que, malgré son goût infect de médicament, le sang était tout à fait potable, nourrissant, et sans danger aucun.

Qui mettait ces poches de sang dans ma chambre ? Mes parents ? James ? Les Potter ? Un domestique qui avait pitié de moi ? Peu importait, au fond. J'avais cessé de chercher le pourquoi du comment au bout du troisième – ou était-ce le quatrième ? – jour, quand j'avais compris que je n'aurais aucune réponse.

Je passais mes journées à dormir. A me noyer dans ces rêves qui n'avaient rien de joyeux, mais que je prolongeais, tellement leurs couleurs floues étaient préférables aux traits abrupts et froids de la réalité.

_Des rêves et de l'oubli._

Peut-être qu'au fond...j'avais aussi payé pour des rêves.

* * *

_Comme au ralenti, ses pas foulent le sol humide couvert de feuilles aux couleurs d'automne, qui craquellent sous les pas. C'est l'enivrant parfum de la liberté qui l'entoure._

_Ça y est. Il a l'_âge_. Il peut sortir. _

_Le vent sur sa peau est comme de l'alcool, il lui monte à la tête. Oh, qui aurait crû que ce serait aussi bon !_

_Tandis qu'il éclate de rire, tout à la découverte de ces nouvelles sensations, il sent un regard peser sur sa nuque._

_Quand il tourne la tête et qu'il lève le regard vers le ciel, il peut voir une silhouette en rouge se dessiner au balcon de sa chambre, et deux yeux noirs le percer._

_Les coudes nonchalamment posés sur la balustrade, le menton dans les mains, la pose de son frère est bien loin du port digne de l'aristocrate qui lui est coutumier._

_Son sourire est vaguement triste, son expression, lointaine. Sirius le hait d'être comme ça, alors que c'est le premier jour de sa liberté._

_Alors, il se persuade que Regulus est tout simplement envieux. Il n'aura droit à ça que dans deux ans et demi. Et puis que fait-il dans sa chambre ? Il n'a pas le droit d'y entrer ! En attendant qu'il rentre et qu'il le réprimande, il n'a pas à gâcher son bonheur avec sa mine patibulaire._

_Trop tôt, il se détourne, sans adresser un mot ou un regard à son cadet, préférant s'approprier la nuit de Londres et échapper à l'atmosphère pesante du repère. Que Regulus s'étouffe ! Lui,_ _goûtait enfin à la liberté._

_Il n'a jamais remarqué la déception sur les traits de son frère, tandis qu'il l'abandonnait là._

* * *

Je voyais Regulus partout. Chaque coin et recoin me le rappelaient. Un mot sur une feuille, le sang – seule note de rouge dans cette chambre aux tons verts, noirs et argent –, le balcon et pire, le miroir.

Nous étions frères et nous nous ressemblions.

Si Regulus avait plutôt les traits caractéristiques de ma mère, nous possédions tous deux les gènes des Black à un point qui frisait la perfection.

Et chaque fois que j'apercevais mon reflet, l'espace d'une seconde, je voyais le regard déçu de mon frère peser sur moi comme un fardeau sur mes épaules.

Était-ce le prélude à la folie ? Ou seulement une de ses manifestations ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

Je subissais encore des crises de manque. Mais elles étaient moins violentes et plus espacées que par le passé. Mon corps éliminait peu à peu le poison dans mes veines que représentait la drogue. A croire que ces substances étaient plus dangereuses pour les vampires que les humains.

Après tout, ce sang n'était pas mon sang, et mon corps était à moitié mort. Sûrement ne savait-il pas comment réagir contre cette substance intruse, non-vivante et destructrice, au contraire des virus et autres bactéries qu'il éliminait sans difficulté.

Physiquement, je commençais à me remettre. A côté du cadavre ambulant du Requiem, je paraissais presque normal.

Mentalement...c'était autre chose.

L'amertume m'avait gagné.

Laissé seul, j'avais du temps pour réfléchir. Trop, peut-être.

Les mots de James prenaient tout leur sens à présent. Et la seule chose que j'en tirais c'était le sentiment d'abandon.

James avait dit vouloir m'aider, si je le souhaitais. Il voulait la vérité. Mais pas une seule fois depuis mon arrivée ici n'était-il revenu pour me forcer à parler, ou simplement me voir. N'aurait-il pas pu se soucier un peu de moi ?

Mais non, aucune nouvelle, aucun écho.

Peut-être était-il même déjà parti que je n'en aurais rien su.

Combien de jours depuis que j'étais arrivé ici ? Je ne les comptais même plus. Ils avaient tous le même goût de cendre.

Rester enfermé ici me rendait dingue. Mais où aurais-je pu aller ? Je n'avais jamais connu que ce lieu-ci.

Et un vampire vagabond dans mon état aurait tôt fait de se faire ramasser. Noblesse ou pas, je ne pouvais compter sur personne, ni bâtards, ni vampires, ni humains.

J'avais fini par abandonner l'idée même que quelqu'un ici se souciait véritablement de mon sort. Si ce n'était pour les poches de sang que je retrouvais chaque jour dans ma chambre, j'aurais pu me croire isolé du monde.

Combien de temps ce manège allait-il encore durer ?

Mon regard capta le reflet d'or, provenant d'un bijou appartenant à une de mes victimes passées.

J'eus envie de le jeter par la fenêtre.

* * *

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme doucement, un déplacement furtif, le bruit du tissu sur la peau, c'est tout ça qui m'alerta, tandis que j'essayais en vain de me replonger dans mes songes flous et colorés, mon havre d'oubli.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce cela signifiait.

Quelqu'un était dans ma chambre.

Par instinct, je me figeais et bloquais ma respiration, méfiant, effrayé et nerveux à cause de cette intrusion.

Qui était-ce ?

Je sentis bientôt quelque chose de froid se poser sur mon épaule, doucement, délicatement. Comme une légère caresse. Ce contact, je le connaissais. Et l'odeur qui parvenait à mes narines était reconnaissable entre mille.

Légère, florale, sucrée.

Glacée.

Je me relevais sur mon séant et me retournais violemment, dardant du regard l'intruse et sifflant à son intention un venimeux « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ».

Le regard qu'elle me rendit était vide d'expression.

Elle n'avait même pas l'air surprise.

Ses cheveux blonds confinant au blanc étaient lâchés, formant de légères boucles autour de son visage inexpressif de poupée de porcelaine, lui donnant des allures d'innocence qu'elle ne possédait pas, une apparence quelque peu sauvage. Ses lèvres rosées, délicates, esquissaient un léger sourire, imperturbable malgré mon accueil glacial. Dans ses yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le violet, je pouvais déceler une note de féroce satisfaction.

Ses fins doigts se retirèrent de mon épaule lentement, sous mon regard attentif. On eût dit qu'elle agissait comme si j'étais un animal farouche à ne pas brusquer.

Malgré moi, je sentais mes yeux me trahir et capturer sa fine silhouette du regard, remarquer sa peau pâle et blanche, ses bras dénudés, cette robe légère qui aurait pu avoir une note indécente, si ce n'était pour le modèle qui la portait. Mais, chose étrange, il n'y avait aucun bijou à son cou, ses doigts ou ses poignets. Aucun de ces artifices qu'elle affectionnait tant, pas de coiffure à la complexe et parfaite architecture, pas même de maquillage.

Où étaient passés son luxe et son faste tant chéris ?

Ce naturel ne lui était pas habituel. Et cette étrangeté attisait d'autant plus ma méfiance.

Que voulait-elle ?

« Je suis venue t'apporter à boire. » répondit-elle, le ton léger, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle désignait de la tête le verre posé près de mon lit, à titre de preuve, que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à l'instant.

Précautionneux, sur mes gardes, j'examinais de loin le verre présenté.

Le liquide y était rouge carmin. Il était sombre, de texture épaisse, opaque, et je pouvais presque sentir sa saveur rouillée et salée d'où j'étais.

C'était du vrai sang.

« Où tu l'as eu ? » demandai-je, la voix sèche.

« Des réserves, naturellement. » répondit ma fiancée, comme sur le ton de l'évidence, tandis qu'elle prenait place confortablement sur mon lit.

Elle ignora mon regard désapprobateur.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, on ne donne pas du vrai sang facilement. » rétorquai-je, acide.

Elle eut un sourire narquois.

« Il suffit juste d'avoir les bons arguments. »

Je grimaçai et détournai la tête, dégoûté, refusant obstinément de lui accorder un regard. Un environnement que je connaissais depuis vingt ans était préférable à sa vue.

Malgré mon indifférence, je savais qu'elle ne démordrait pas. Même si j'espérais toujours me tromper.

« Tu crois encore que c'est du poison, après tous ces jours ? »

Je cillai.

Fixant obstinément le vide devant moi, mon esprit avait tout simplement cessé de tourner.

Dans ma tête, c'était comme si mille voix se répercutaient en écho : _comment sait-elle ? Comment, comment, comment ?_

Lentement, je tournai le regard vers elle, méfiant et confus, la question se miroitant dans mes yeux, tandis que je me refusais à l'énoncer à voix haute.

Elle eut un léger rire devant mon air interrogatif.

_Victoire_, criait son regard.

« A quel inconnu bienfaiteur pensais-tu devoir ces poches de sang ? »

Sa réponse...c'était comme une gifle en plein visage. Pauvre fou, qu'avais-tu espéré !

_A James_, aurais-je voulu répondre, hurler, même. _A James, à mes parents, à n'importe qui sauf à toi._

Parce que, inconsciemment, j'avais espéré que mon meilleur ami ne s'était pas complètement détourné de moi. Parce que, inconsciemment, j'avais espéré que c'était lui qui tenait à ma vie et qui veillait sur moi, même s'il faisait mine du contraire. Parce que, inconsciemment, j'avais espéré encore pouvoir compter pour quelqu'un.

Je serrais les dents, tentant d'ignorer la douleur sourde dans ma poitrine.

La déception était cruelle.

« Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais entendue entrer avant ? » contrai-je, en décelant une faille dans son raisonnement.

Détourner les idées. Revenir sur des sujets moins douloureux.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.

« Je prenais soin de vérifier que tu dormais bien. Je savais que tu réagirais violemment en découvrant que j'étais entrée sans ton accord. »

Mon aversion tenace à son égard et mon envie de la ridiculiser et de la contredire revinrent, plus fortes que moi, me faisant parler comme sans me consulter.

C'était comme si, en sa présence, je retrouvais un peu de ma combativité passée. Comme si, en m'agaçant, elle me faisait redevenir un peu moi-même.

Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

« Bien deviné. Pourtant, tu me savais éveillé, cette fois. Pourquoi es-tu quand même entrée, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ne pas t'être introduit en cachette, comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Je fais une si parfaite victime, dans mon sommeil ! »

Elle resta stoïque, face à mon accusation. Droite, imperturbable. On aurait dit une statue de marbre. Ou de glace.

Puis des craquelures apparurent dans son masque. Dessous, je pouvais voir la colère.

« Sombre imbécile. » siffla-t-elle, comme un serpent crachant son venin, tandis que je la voyais serrer entre ses poings mes draps.

Se retenait-elle de me frapper ?

Ouvertement provocateur, je lui répondis par un sourire railleur et mauvais. « C'est tout ce que tu as pu trouver comme réponse ? Tu me déçois. Tu développes pourtant des trésors d'imagination, dès qu'il s'agit de pourrir la vie des gens. »

Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, je pouvais lire en eux toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à mes mots. Dans ses mains étroitement serrées en poings, ses lèvres entrouvertes en une posture menaçante – elle était trop vampire. Les nôtres ne montraient jamais autant les attributs de leur race. Ils n'agissaient jamais de manière aussi primaire –, son envie de meurtre. La soif de sang, la soif de combat, la soif de vengeance.

Les vampires nobles avaient une immense fierté. Ils y tenaient plus qu'à toute autre chose. Et je venais d'insulter gravement son ego.

Allait-elle me déchirer et me blesser pour me punir de mon affront ?

Je souhaitais presque qu'elle le fasse.

« Pourquoi tu dois toujours me croire aussi mauvaise ! Pourquoi tu dois toujours douter de moi, me considérer comme le Diable en personne ! » finit-elle par siffler, clairement en rage, et blessée, peut-être aussi.

Tant mieux. A saloperies égales, douleurs égales.

Elle était tout aussi pourrie que moi. Tout aussi peu méritante. Tout aussi salie. Elle était mon égal, dans ce monde de fous.

« Parce que tu l'es ! » crachai-je.

Elle s'énerva, s'agita. Ses mains se resserraient comme des griffes. A ses gestes, je pouvais sentir sa soif de m'atteindre, sa soif de me faire mal.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu rejettes tout sur ma faute ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi ! »

Elle était presque en train de hurler, à présent. J'élevais la voix, pour couvrir la sienne.

Allait-on alerter d'autres vampires, par notre dispute ?

Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur. Et la haine faisait bouillir le sang dans mes veines.

« Rien fait ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? C'est à cause de toi que je suis enchaîné ici ! Tu m'as pris ma liberté ! Tu m'as pourri la vie ! _Tout_ est de ta faute ! »

Je ne vis honnêtement pas sa main saisir ma gorge.

Serrant avec assez de force pour me tenir tranquille et assez peu pour ne pas me blesser – mais démontrant bien qu'elle le pourrait sans mal, si elle le désirait – je ne pouvais que la fixer dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle approchait son visage du mien, jusqu'à tout ce que je puisse sentir soit son souffle glacé.

« Tu n'es qu'un beau salaud. Moi aussi je suis enchaînée comme toi, pauvre imbécile, mais ça, tu n'y penses pas, bien sûr. Tes chaînes, ce sont les miennes, _Black_, je suis ta fiancée. »

La fusillant du regard, je saisis durement son bras, y enfonçant mes ongles, cherchant à la blesser, à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle ne céda pas, ne montra aucun signe de douleur. Mais je pouvais sentir sa poigne se desserrer. Peut-être pour me laisser parler ?

« Je n'ai jamais demandé ça, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Tu n'avais pas à accepter. » sifflai-je, insufflant toute la haine que je ressentais à son égard dans ces mots.

Elle eut un rire moqueur et froid, à ma déclaration. Je sentais par vagues son souffle sur mon visage. A cette distance, je pouvais distinguer chaque nuance de violet et de bleu dans ses iris.

« Ce sont nos familles qui se sont arrangées, je n'ai eu aucun mot à dire, tout comme toi. L'avis de la fille, je n'ai pas besoin de te l'apprendre, ne compte absolument pas. »

Puis tout d'un coup, elle relâcha sa prise sur moi et s'éloigna, me permettant de respirer à nouveau.

Elle poussa un soupir irrité et me fusilla du regard.

« Je porte les mêmes chaînes que toi, Sirius. Alors ne fais pas comme si tu étais la seule victime dans cette danse macabre. »

Je fixai le vide, préférant ne pas répondre à ses propos. Je ne portais pas la main à ma gorge meurtrie. Ç'eût été lui donner trop de satisfaction. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais empêcher ses mots de se frayer un chemin en moi. Ils étaient dérangeants, ils étaient véridiques.

Alors, peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, j'essayais de me mettre à sa place, de voir les événements sous son point de vue.

Non, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais peut-être pour elle était-ce encore pire. Les femmes, dans la société vampirique, dépendaient entièrement de leurs maris. C'étaient aux hommes de tout gérer, et les femmes n'avaient aucun pouvoir, aucun poids. J'avais tous les droits sur elle, alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun sur moi. Je pouvais faire tout ce qu'il me chantait tandis qu'elle devait rester entièrement à ma disposition.

C'était profondément injuste.

Saisissant l'occasion, je parlais, lentement, tandis qu'une idée se faisait jour dans ma tête.

Peut-être regretterais-je mes mots par la suite. J'en doutais.

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué quand tu en avais l'occasion ? Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant ? Je suis faible et je suis malade. Je fais une victime parfaite. Personne ne saura vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as qu'à mentir et ils te croiront. Je ne t'apporterais rien de bon, et ma réputation t'entacherait. Tu aurais tout à gagner à ma mort. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, irritée, et peut-être un peu désarçonnée, aussi. « Tu délires ! »

Je soupirai, exaspéré moi aussi.

« Réfléchis. Réfléchis vraiment. Débarrassée de moi tu pourrais te trouver un nouveau fiancé. Plus riche...plus puissant...plus obéissant...avec une meilleure réputation...à la lignée plus noble, plus pure...peut-être même qu'il t'apprécierait. Tu serais libre. Tu mènerais le jeu. »

Elle secoua violemment la tête, comme pour refuser d'écouter mes arguments. On eût dit une petite fille effrayée par des propos trop osés, trop audacieux. « Non. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

Je changeai de tactique et continuai, la voix douce, suave, persuasive. La faire plier. A tout prix.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Ce serait la meilleure solution pour toi. »

A mes propos, son corps se raidit soudain, et elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« Qui a dit que je ne t'aimais pas ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix complètement atone.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'agrandirent peu à peu de surprise. Non, assurément, j'avais dû me méprendre sur le sens de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

J'essayais de rire, mais ma gorge était trop nouée, le son qui en sortait était étrange, distordu. « Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu n'es pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments. »

Son visage était complètement inexpressif quand elle répondit : « Et qu'en sais-tu, d'abord ? »

J'étais complètement pris de court.

« Tu... » Je déglutis difficilement ma salive. « Tu ne peux pas... »

Ma fiancée eut l'air vaguement irritée, et gênée, peut-être aussi. Ses mains bougeaient au rythme de ses explications.

« Je suis enchaînée à toi depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, Sirius. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de connaître d'autres hommes. Que crois-tu ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on enferme ainsi les filles ? C'est pour les pousser à n'être fidèles qu'à leur mari. Pour les préparer et les forcer à les...aimer, d'une certaine façon. »

« Les vampires ne cautionnent pas les sentiments. Ils ne les connaissent pas. Ils... »

« C'est faux, et tu le sais mieux que moi. » me coupa-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée. « Arrête de te voiler la face, Sirius. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que moi je ne t'aime pas. »

« Tu n'as...tu n'as jamais dit que...Tu ne _peux pas_ m'aimer. C'est impossible ! » répliquai-je, horrifié, refusant tout bonnement cette idée.

_Pas elle. Non, pas elle. Pas elle alors que je voulais..._

Elle poussa un soupir. « Pourquoi est-ce si dur à croire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses avec autant de force ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses autant ? Je me suis toujours bien comportée...je ne me suis jamais rebellée. Je n'ai jamais contesté tes décisions, je n'ai jamais cherché à te limiter dans tes choix, je n'ai jamais cherché à t'imposer quoique ce soit. »

Je secouais la tête, en proie à la détresse, à la folie prochaine. « Tu ne peux pas...Tu ne peux juste pas. Ce n'est pas toi que... »

_Ce n'est pas toi que je veux. C'est lui._

Je la sentis se rapprocher de moi. Mon lit bouger, sous le déplacement du poids. Bientôt, je sentis ses doigts frais effleurer ma joue. Ils glissèrent sous mon menton, relevèrent ma tête, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent les siens.

_Mais _lui_, ne veut pas de toi. _

Dans ses iris bleu-violet, je ne voyais rien. Pas un seul sentiment. Pas une once de haine, pas une pointe de rage, pas une seule étincelle d'intérêt, pas de trace d'amour.

Elle était froide. Entièrement froide. Comment voulait-elle me faire croire qu'elle m'aimait ?

Elle n'avait rien de commun avec lui. Absolument rien. Je voulais de la chaleur et je voulais de l'amour. Elle ne pouvait rien me donner.

Mais...elle pouvait me faire oublier. M'endormir assez longtemps, m'empoisonner l'esprit. Insuffler doucement et sûrement son venin et me tuer.

_Alors...pourquoi pas ?_

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche, pour réduire au silence mes répliques muettes et inexistantes.

« Chut. » murmura-t-elle. Son souffle touchait mes lèvres, les imprégnait de son goût. « Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi... » Son autre main se glissa doucement derrière ma nuque, caressant légèrement mon cou. « Laisse-moi juste...te montrer. » Ses boucles chatouillaient mes joues tandis qu'elle frôlait mes lèvres tout en chuchotant ses mots enveloppés de poison. « Laisse-moi juste...essayer. » Son corps s'appuyait doucement, traîtreusement contre le mien. Mon corps se mit à trembler malgré moi sous ses caresses. « Laisse-moi juste...te plaire. » Sa bouche effleura une nouvelle fois la mienne, avant de murmurer dans un dernier souffle avalé par un baiser au goût de morphine : « Laisse-moi juste...t'aimer. »

Je pouvais la sentir sourire contre mes lèvres tandis que je m'abandonnais à elle.

Je rendais les armes.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, à nouveau seul dans ma chambre, le goût de sa bouche sur mes lèvres, je ne faisais que fixer le sol.

_« Reste avec moi. » _

Des chuchotements.

_« Ils ne sauront rien. »_

Des caresses.

_« Je ne te force pas. »_

Des baisers.

_« Je te protégerai. » _

Des promesses.

_« Je t'aime. » _

Des mensonges.

Mes mains tremblaient. Et mes yeux me piquaient, à force de les empêcher de cligner. Les motifs verts du tapis m'aveuglaient.

Était-ce ma volonté ou la sienne qui avait mené à tout ça ? Était-ce sa manipulation ou mon désir ?

Allais-je devenir un amnésique consentant ou un pantin dans ses douces serres ?

Je restais sur la limite entre nos deux mondes, entre ces deux réalités, ces deux possibilités.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

J'inspirais profondément et me relevais.

Les doigts serrés fermement autour d'un morceau de papier, je savais ce que je devais faire.

Et au fond, je l'avais toujours su.

* * *

Quand la porte de la chambre se rouvrit, quelques heures plus tard, on ne trouva qu'une pièce vide, et un verre de sang, intouché, posé sur une petite table.

Sur le lit, seul un papier avec ces deux mots, écrits à la hâte :

_Oubliez-moi._

* * *

_Atmosphère : Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 25 août 2009_

_Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 28 août 2009_

_Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 1er septembre 2009_

_Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 6 septembre 2009_

_Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 8 septembre 2009_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 22 septembre 2009_

_Oltremare – Ludovico Einaudi / Giorni Dispari – Ludovico Einaudi, 27 septembre 2009_

_Zombie – The Cranberries, 28 septembre 2009_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 30 septembre 2009_

_Oasis – Tarja Turunen, 2 octobre 2009_

_Original Soundtrack from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell & The Kronos Quartet, 5 octobre 2009_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 6 octobre 2009_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 12 octobre 2009_

_album Divenire – Ludovico Einaudi, 31 octobre 2009_

_album Chronicles of A Dying Era – Epochate, 2 novembre 2009_

_Tiefer – Mina Harker, 3 novembre 2009_

**Voici enfin la fin de ce très long chapitre. Pour information, il fait au total 46 pages (cette partie en fait 17) et aura mis presque un an à être achevé.**

**Je m'excuse pour le délai mis pour la publication de ce chapitre. J'avais espéré pouvoir le publier cet été, mais beaucoup de choses ont joué en ma défaveur.**

**Tout d'abord, j'ai énormément bloqué sur le passage avec James. Je ne savais pas comment le faire réagir. Au bout d'environ une quinzaine d'essais infructueux, j'ai décidé de changer radicalement de méthode. Ça s'est bizarrement révélé très efficace.**

**Ensuite, j'ai attendu aussi très longtemps les avis et conseils de certaines personnes. Au final, l'attente ne m'a servi strictement à rien, vu comme les rares avis reçus divergeaient et que je n'en ai fait, comme d'habitude, qu'à ma tête.**

**J'ai été malade, aussi, pendant presque tout l'été. L'université a détruit ma santé, mon moral et mon mental. A ceux qui croient les études supérieures faciles, je leur crache à la figure.**

**J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Et suite à un bug informatique, j'ai perdu toute une partie de ce chapitre – très laborieusement écrite –, et beaucoup d'autres textes importants. Vous comprendrez aisément mon désespoir total, ma rage et mon dégoût, à l'idée de devoir tout recommencer ?**

**Tout ceci, pour vous situer à quel point nous étions avancés dans l'été, avant que mon réel déclic ne se fasse. Il eut lieu fin août. Et qui rime avec fin l'été, rime la fatidique rentrée. Les études n'aidant pas, évidemment, à écrire.**

**INFORMATIONS SUR LA SUITE**** : Le prochain chapitre sera le **_**DERNIER **_**de la fic (hors un **_**hypothétique**_** épilogue). Il sera du PoV de Remus et, je le promets, répondra à beaucoup de questions.**

**Une scène que vous auriez aimé voir dans VH ? Un détail que vous auriez voulu éclairer ? Une requête, une idée ? Faîtes-m'en part, je prends toute proposition au sérieux. Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'il y ait un minimum de rapport avec le SBRL. Cette possible idée a de fortes chances d'être insérée dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.**

**Bon anniversaire à ma fic qui a à présent...3 ans. Si ce n'est pas carrément déprimant...**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début. Mot spécial aux anonymes : **_**une review ne tue pas !**_

**Sorn**


	33. Chapitre 30

_...La porte claqua avec un bruit sonore, sinistre._

_Et ce fut comme si Sirius Black n'avait jamais existé._

_Chapitre 30_

Une seconde passa. Puis deux. Puis trois.

A ses oreilles, c'était comme si le battant de bois vibrait toujours d'accusation. Hurlant un silencieux _« et voilà ! C'est ça que tu voulais, non ? »_ sur un ton moqueur et victorieux.

Le masque se craquela petit à petit. Une craquelure. Infime. Puis deux. Puis les lézardes s'agrandirent, devinrent plus évidentes, elles se déchirèrent, démontrant toutes les failles de ce masque imparfait qui n'avait même pas tenu quelques minutes.

Le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles, Remus ne pouvait que fixer cette porte, comme un aveugle. C'était son seul point de repère. Son seul ancrage à la réalité.

_Ne flanche pas. Ne flanche pas._

Il ferma les yeux.

Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un affreux cauchemar. Quand il rouvrirait les yeux, il se rendrait compte que rien de tout ça n'avait été réel. Ce n'avait été qu'horreur, fabrication maligne de son esprit perfide. Oui. Quand il rouvrirait les yeux, quand il se réveillerait...Tout ça n'aura jamais existé. Tout redeviendra...comme avant. Tout sera...parfait. Lavé de tout péché.

« Rem ? » l'appela une voix.

Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux plus forts. Prétendre ne pas entendre l'appel. Faire la sourde oreille au monde qui l'entourait. Il voulait retourner dans un réel parfait, dans le _réel d'avant_.

Mais ça n'était pas permis. Non, on ne pouvait pas s'abreuver de chimères. Non, on ne pouvait pas s'anéantir dans des songes.

Avec un soupir saccadé, Remus rouvrit les yeux sur la réalité.

_Projeté sur la scène du monde, joue ton rôle !_

Mais il avait oublié le texte à dire. La lumière de la scène l'aveuglait et les visages invisibles riaient de son silence. Il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant. Que le masque tombe à terre et se brise. Il ne voulait plus mentir.

« Oui ? »

La voix était faible, assourdie, tremblante. Était-ce vraiment la sienne ? Quel piètre acteur il faisait, à bafouiller dans ses lignes. Quel bien piètre menteur.

Mais c'était fini. Il n'avait plus besoin de se montrer fort à présent. Le dernier acte avait pris fin. Une autre pièce débutait à présent.

Mais cette pièce-là, il ne voulait pas y figurer.

_Donnez-moi le ciel de minuit._

« Je...il...il a crû que j'étais... »

L'autre acteur semblait aussi perdu que lui. Connaissait-il son rôle ? Qui avait écrit le scénario de cette scène ? Il semblait que les dialogues avaient été faussés.

« Oui. »

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre ? A quoi bon un discours ? A quoi servait-il de mentir sur un absent ?

_Un absent._

Une pointe de douleur dans son cœur. Insidieuse, vengeresse.

_C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui l'as voulu._

L'autre voix se fit un peu plus ferme, plus forte. Elle s'était raccrochée à la réalité. Lui, était toujours pris entre deux courants. Peut-être allait-il couler ?

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas démenti ? C'est ton copain, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reprochait ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il avait l'air complètement furieux. »

Il ne répondit pas. Le silence était préférable au mensonge. A défaut d'être moins nuisible, il était au moins plus pur.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le battant de bois, comme s'il recelait toute la vérité du monde. Ou plutôt comme si, s'il le lâchait des yeux, la dernière preuve de _son_ existence disparaîtrait, tout comme lui.

« Je...crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles, Steph. »

Sa voix était sourde. Atone. Presque...morte.

Quand était-il devenu ainsi ?

« Rem... »

Il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard de son ami, fiché sur sa nuque. Il le brûlait.

_Il va découvrir. Il va tout découvrir et alors il me fuira._

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait le plus. Que Stephen découvre et le fuie ou qu'il reste à ses côtés ? Pourrait-il vivre avec un rappel permanent de son imposture ?

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »

Un soupir. Exaspéré. C'était comme si sa seule présence emplissait la pièce, comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. L'enfermant dans une prison aux barreaux invisibles. Inquisiteur, scrutateur, prêt à l'abattre à la moindre faille.

_Aucun faux pas n'est permis._

« Y'a vraiment un moment où tu devras arrêter tes cachotteries, Remus, tu sais ? »

Le lycan se raidit sous le coup de l'accusation mais resta muet. Il ne devait pas montrer, il ne devait rien montrer. Garder le masque jusqu'au dernier acte, encore un effort.

_S'il savait._

Un nouveau soupir. L'énervement et la frustration le guettaient.

« Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu devrais peut-être aller chez le médecin. »

La réponse fusa, automatique. Sur ce terrain-là, il est habitué au leurre. Depuis tellement longtemps. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus, qu'un masque de plus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Il arriva à insuffler un semblant d'assurance dans ses mots. La supercherie était familière. Habituelle. C'était tellement plus facile, plutôt que de réfléchir. Presque naturel, au bout de toutes ces années.

« Préviens l'école que je ne viens pas demain. Je ne pense pas être capable de donner cours. »

Un bruit de pas furtifs sur le sol suivit ses mots. La moquette les étouffait, mais il parvenait tout de même à les entendre. Le monstre en lui les entendait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Chaude. Rassurante.

Étrangère.

Il dût se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se soustraire à la poigne de son ami. En lui, le loup grognait et montrait les dents contre cet intrus. Il n'avait rien à faire là.

Stephen le força à le fixer dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Remus cilla. Le loup gronda un peu plus fort. C'était lui le maître, comment l'humain pouvait-il oser le défier ainsi, comment !

Le regard était planté dans le sien, comme s'il cherchait à découvrir ce qu'il cachait, à sonder son âme. Inquiétude, peur, souci, confusion, tout s'y mêlait. Brûlant, demandeur. Dans son regard, Remus pouvait sentir cette requête muette : _dis-moi_.

_Feindre l'assurance et garder le contrôle, encore juste un peu. Ce sera bientôt fini._

« Certain. Il est tard, Steph. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Un long moment passa pendant lequel Remus vit son ami hésiter, l'incertitude vaciller dans ses yeux. Il priait pour qu'il s'en aille. Le loup se faisait un peu plus présent à chaque seconde de ce duel de regards. La pleine lune était encore trop fraîche, la présence du vampire et la colère l'avaient réveillé.

_Crois-moi, bon Dieu, crois-moi._

Au bout d'un moment, d'un long moment, Stephen finit enfin par acquiescer et détourner le regard, avec réluctance cependant. Il n'était pas aussi dupe, mais il lâcherait l'affaire pour un moment. Ça lui donnerait au moins un court répit. Remus étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

« D'accord. Mais je veux que tu m'appelles dès que tu as un problème ou même simplement si tu veux parler. »

Le souci, l'amitié. Comme cela semblait déplacé devant son crime.

_Je ne suis pas la victime. C'est moi le monstre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le comprends pas ?_

Un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres. Allez, jouer la comédie, encore un peu. Le masque craquerait bientôt.

_Simule encore !_

« Je le ferais si j'en ai besoin. Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. » répondit son ami, le ton un peu bourru. Il tourna un peu la tête dans la direction de la fenêtre, claqua de la langue, en un signe d'exaspération. « Je parie qu'il fait encore super moche dehors. » Changement de conversation. Alléger l'atmosphère. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une tactique comme une autre.

Stephen se dirigea vers le portemanteau, saisit son vêtement et passa sa veste sur ses épaules, se préparant visiblement à braver le froid vespéral londonien. Son malaise était évident, mais il essayait tout de même de le cacher. C'était tout à son honneur.

De nouveau face à lui, l'autre homme lui lança un regard sceptique et soucieux, un pli désapprobateur barrant sa bouche.

« Essaie de te reposer, Rem, je suis sérieux. On dirait que tu sors d'une tombe. »

Remus eut un faible sourire. Il n'avait pas la force de rire.

« Je le ferais. »

Stephen secoua la tête, marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents comme _« t'as tout intérêt à le faire, ouais. » _puis lança un dernier « bye ! » avant de franchir la porte, avec un sourire et un signe de la main.

_Clac._

A nouveau, ce bruit assourdissant, sinistre.

Le silence dans la pièce tomba comme une nappe de plomb. S'engouffrant dans ses poumons, le suffoquant, l'étouffant. L'air semblait lacé de perfidie, de haine et de mensonge. On pouvait encore sentir le goût des mots amers et des blessures ouvertes, dans lesquelles on plongeait des couteaux à la lame empoisonnée. Le fiel et la rancœur flottaient dans l'atmosphère, la saturant, la rendant quasi irrespirable.

Comme un spectre informe, Remus se rendit dans la chambre, hagard, éteignant, automatiquement, la lumière du salon en sortant.

Les doigts serrés presque trop forts autour de l'interrupteur à l'entrée de la pièce, il sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule monter dans sa gorge en voyant une chemise noire pendre sur le dossier d'une chaise, posée là comme si elle pouvait attendre son propriétaire toute une éternité.

Il avait toujours oublié de la lui rendre.

Un. Deux. Trois.

_Crac._

Le masque venait de se briser en milles morceaux, au sol. La cassure, pourtant silencieuse, semblait se répercuter en mille échos entre les murs.

Ses épaules se voûtèrent, comme sous l'effet d'un coup, et un frisson violent parcourut son échine, le faisant trembler jusque dans son for intérieur.

Trop longtemps étouffés, trop longtemps retenus et dissimulés, les sanglots déchirèrent sa gorge avec rage et hargne, le suffoquant, prenant leur terrible vengeance, à présent que c'était _fini_.

Aveuglé par les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir, vacillant, il s'effondra sur le lit, vide et froid, comme il serait tombé mort.

Roulé en boule dans ces couvertures trop nettes, les bras serrés autour de lui comme pour essayer de retenir cette chaleur qui s'échappait hors de lui, il murmurait, la voix enrouée, comme un leitmotiv :

« J'ai fait...ce qu'il fallait. »

La voix étouffée, brisée, le nez plongé dans l'oreiller, à la recherche de cette odeur disparue depuis longtemps. Froide, froide, froide, comme tout le reste.

_Mais si c'est la bonne décision, pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal ?_

Fermant étroitement les yeux, il n'aspirait qu'au sommeil. Au sommeil sans rêves, réparateur, au sommeil qui l'emporterait loin de la réalité du monde pour quelques heures.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui...oui, aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien se permettre d'être faible.

* * *

_« Hey, Rem, attends ! »_

_L'éclat de rire, tel un aboiement, tandis qu'il court à travers le minuscule appartement, cherchant à fuir son assaillant._

_« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »_

_Le bruit des pas lourds sur le sol, lui qui rentre dans plusieurs obstacles, le son des objets renversés ou heurtés. Les rires et les douces insultes qui résonnent dans l'air. L'appartement allait bientôt ressembler à un champ de bataille._

_Il fonce droit vers la chambre._

_Alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui et y appuie son dos, soufflant, heureux d'avoir semé Sirius, son rire extatique est avalé par un baiser au goût de friandise._

_Des bras viennent bientôt enserrer sa taille, tandis que le baiser se fait un peu moins joueur, un peu plus sage. Il emmêle ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, rapproche la tête du vampire de la sienne. _

_« Tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, Lupin. Avoue ta défaite. » fait la réponse, une fois les lèvres détachées des siennes, entre rire et chuchotement à son oreille. _

_« Jamais. » rétorque-t-il, ses lèvres formant un sourire tandis que le vampire le fixe avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux. « Comment t'es entré ? » _

_Une étincelle de malice s'allume dans les yeux argent._

_« Tu oublies toujours la porte de la salle de bains. » _

* * *

Hagard, confus, l'esprit embrumé, comme émergeant d'un sommeil trop long, ses yeux papillonnèrent avec difficulté, peinant à se focaliser sur quoique ce soit. Le soleil perçait faiblement à travers les rideaux à moitié tirés, déversant sa lueur jaunâtre sur la moquette. Un courant d'air frais passa dans la pièce, faisant se soulever les tentures comme des voiles légers. Il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre.

Quelle heure était-il ?

La cacophonie habituelle des matins londoniens et de toutes les grandes cités l'accueillit, au sortir de sa léthargie.

La symphonie des klaxons et des sirènes des pompiers et de police. L'air rempli de cette odeur de pot d'échappement, le bruit des roues sur l'asphalte, le grognement agacé des navetteurs. Dès le petit matin, toujours la même rengaine, la même musique.

Immuable.

Roulant sur son séant, Remus grimaça en sentant la peau de son visage se craqueler légèrement. Passant une main sur ses traits fatigués, il se rappela alors le pourquoi de cette sensation étrange et désagréable.

Il avait pleuré.

Et presque comme un aimant, ses yeux furent attirés par la porte de la chambre. Blanche, en bois. La même que celle de son rêve-souvenir.

Dire que la scène avait eu lieu il y avait à peine quelques semaines, quelques mois de ça...

Ravalant la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, il se leva, doucement, lentement, comme un vieillard prudent.

La douleur dans ses os, dans ses tendons, dans sa chair, se rappela à lui douloureusement. Il serra dents et poings. C'était la pleine lune, deux jours auparavant.

Boitant quelque peu, le lycan se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ferma. Ses doigts traînèrent sur le chambranle. A la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, il devinait que la matinée était encore jeune. Il n'avait pas besoin de renseignements précis. C'était le jour, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Se détachant de la fenêtre, ses pas le menèrent vers la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau, froide, dans le bassin puis s'aspergea le visage. Il ne regarda pas son reflet. Il savait que son état était loin d'être glorieux. Sa nuit avait été agitée et le loup ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant encore un moment. Il n'avait pas encore été repu de violence.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta ainsi, accoudé au lavabo, attendant il ne savait quoi. Peut-être rêvait-il inconsciemment de cette paire de bras autour de sa taille ? Réconfortante, rassurante, possessive et protectrice.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait crû.

Revenant enfin à la réalité, il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant cette fois vers la cuisine.

Mettant de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé, il effectua les gestes, machinaux, du rituel du petit-déjeuner.

Sans appétit, mécaniquement, il reproduisit les mouvements habituels. Tel un robot sans âme.

C'était trop récent, encore trop frais comme blessure. Il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir. Ne voulait pas réfléchir. Pas maintenant.

Il lui fallait se reconstruire un masque. Un masque qui ne l'étoufferait pas cette fois, il espérait.

Aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui, il jouerait les amnésiques.

* * *

_« Bon sang, mais il ne vont donc jamais arrêter ? »_

_« Infatigables ces jeunes ! »_

_« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait leur demander de faire moins de bruit ? »_

_« Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que le type brun ne vient que le soir ? C'est à se poser des questions ! »_

_« Avouez quand même qu'il est pas mal ! »_

_Sirius étouffa un rire. A presque chacune de ses venues – et donc, à peu près tous les jours -, il entendait des remarques de ce genre. Les regards que lui lançaient les voisins étaient assez équivoques eux aussi, d'ailleurs._

_Il devrait peut-être songer à en informer Remus._

_Quand il parvint aux environs du troisième pallier, il percuta quelqu'un. Il rit intérieurement en reconnaissant la jeune femme brune. Elle aussi, c'était récurrent de la bousculer._

_Sauf que cette fois, elle avait un sachet de courses...qui s'était étalé à terre suite à la chute._

_Bah voyons !_

_« Je suis désolée. » fit-elle, rougissante, tout en fixant Sirius, pas l'air désolée le moins du monde._

_« Ce n'est rien. » répondit-il avec un sourire tout en s'abaissant pour ramasser les achats affalés au sol._

_Pendant qu'il rassemblait ses emplettes, la jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge. Le vampire s'empêcha de rire. Ça l'aurait peut-être vexée._

_« Je vous vois souvent par ici...vous habitez dans l'immeuble ? » _

_Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux gris de la jeune femme. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il répondait :_

_« Non. Je sors avec quelqu'un qui a un appartement au quatrième étage. »_

_« Oh. »_

_L'embarras et la déception s'entendaient clairement dans sa voix. Elle sembla faire le décompte des habitants dudit quatrième étage. Que des couples avec des enfants, pas de femmes célibataires. Quelque chose clochait._

_« Excusez-moi de vous retarder, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fâche contre vous. »_

_En mettant la dernière affaire dans le sac, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme, il répondit : « Oh, je doute qu'_il_ se mette en colère pour quelques minutes de retard. »_

_La jeune femme blêmit et manqua de s'étouffer au "il". _

_« Oh. B...bien. Dans ce cas...hm...pardonnez-moi encore...et euh bonne soirée ! » dit-elle en se détournant rapidement vers son appartement, rouge de gêne._

_Sirius continua son chemin, le rire manquant de s'échapper de ses lèvres tous les deux pas._

_Alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement de Remus, s'apprêtant à lui annoncer les commérages des voisins, il entendit un chuchotis derrière lui. _

_« On parie combien que ce sera toute la nuit ? »_

* * *

Le ciel était rouge quand il se réveilla.

Jour nouveau. Sanglant.

Se redressant avec lenteur dans son lit, Remus se prit le visage entre les mains et exhala un soupir saccadé.

Il frissonnait, et il était en nage. Allait-il tomber malade ?

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, tandis qu'il se levait et se rendait, un peu tremblant, à la salle de bains, son estomac se souleva.

_Et le souvenir d'une paume froide contre son front et le chuchotis de mots réconfortants et..._

Il rejeta violemment les souvenirs de côté. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se sente mieux. Il frissonnait toujours de froid mais son estomac se portait mieux, à présent qu'il était vide.

Mécaniquement, il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre. Sept heures du matin. Aujourd'hui, il donnait cours dans l'après-midi. Était-il en état d'affronter une classe d'adolescents remuants pendant plusieurs heures ?

Son reflet dans le miroir suffisait à répondre à la question. Il était presque pitoyable. Peut-être devrait-il songer à appeler le médecin.

Appuyant son front contre la glace froide, pourtant déjà grelottant, les yeux fermés, Remus adressait une requête silencieuse à un quelconque dieu, se demandait pourquoi ces souvenirs venaient le hanter jusque dans son sommeil.

Comme si les événements d'il y avait deux jours ne suffisaient pas. Comme si le remords ne suffisait pas.

_Compenser son absence par des illusions._

Rouvrant les yeux, il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un fugace instant, dans un coin du miroir, d'avoir vu une ombre bouger dans son dos. Une ombre dont les yeux avaient la couleur de l'argent.

_Toxique. Mortel._

Il secoua la tête, et éclata d'un rire qui sonnait presque trop fort dans le silence de l'appartement.

Comme si rire effacerait l'instant glaçant où _son_ regard l'avait percé d'accusation. Comme s'il pouvait l'effacer,_ lui_.

_Et voilà que je vire fou à le voir où il n__'est pas._

Une voix dans sa tête souffla, sur le même ton : _Où il ne sera jamais plus._

Le rire s'éteignit, petit à petit. Un goût âcre avait envahi sa bouche. Comme si rire l'avait salie.

L'amertume. La culpabilité. Ces émotions...il y était habitué depuis tellement de temps que le fait qu'elles lui entravent la gorge pouvait presque s'oublier. A un moment ou un autre, il parviendrait à les effacer. A un moment ou un autre, il pourrait à nouveau respirer librement et relever la tête sans craindre que sa conscience ne vienne le tourmenter comme un oiseau de mort.

Mais cette fois, le regret s'ajoutait à ce duo familier.

Et ça...c'était peut-être pire que tout.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

* * *

_Remus grogna imperceptiblement en voyant son petit ami caresser le félin noir et blanc, propriété de Kit. Le chat ronronnait de plaisir sous les petites attentions de Sirius qui s'amusait à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Il vit Dracula fermer les yeux avec contentement tout en remuant légèrement la queue et une oreille._

_Il avait des envies de meurtre envers ce chat._

_Ça faisait dix minutes que Sirius s'occupait du matou plutôt que de lui. Saloperie. Il grogna un peu plus fort._

_Le vampire releva un regard étonné vers lui._

_« Ça va, Rem ? »_

_« Ouais. » marmonna-t-il, le regard incendiaire._

_Et même en lui parlant, Sirius continuait de flatter le pelage de cette sale bestiole !_

_Le jeune homme brun fronça les sourcils._

_« T'as vraiment l'air. » fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique._

_Remus renifla de mépris. _

_« Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »_

_Le loup-garou grimaça. _

_« Non. »_

_Un sourcil brun se haussa._

_« Rem... »_

_« Non. »_

_Sirius soupira et tendit le bras pour le toucher...ce foutu félin toujours sur les genoux !_

_Le vampire chercha son regard mais les yeux dorés étaient fixés sur Dracula. Il aurait voulu l'étriper à l'instant même._

_Une pression sur son bras, les doigts gelés de Sirius. Il frissonna._

_« Moony, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Il soupira._

_« Rien. »_

_Sirius afficha une moue sceptique et se rapprocha de lui. A ce moment-là, un feulement fâché se fit entendre._

_« Chut, toi. » apaisa-t-il le chat avec une caresse._

_Les yeux de Remus croisèrent ceux, verts, du félin. Si cet animal avait été doté d'intelligence et de sentiments humains, Remus aurait juré qu'il le foudroyait du regard. Un miaulement agressif s'échappa de sa gorge, en direction du loup-garou. Il répondit en grognant._

_« Quoi ? » _

_C'était Sirius qui avait parlé._

_Remus détacha son regard de son ennemi à quatre pattes et releva la tête vers Sirius. Le visage de celui-ci exprimait la confusion._

_« Tu n'aimes pas que je caresse le chat ? »_

_Il pensa un moment démentir. Mais devant les yeux pressants de Sirius, il avoua : _

_« Non. »_

_Ses sourcils se haussèrent._

_« Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais l'avoir. » _

_Il fit un geste pour déplacer le félin de ses genoux afin de le donner à Remus mais aussitôt, un feulement fâché se fit entendre. Le chat s'agrippa au bras de Sirius et feula un peu plus fort en direction du loup-garou, gueule ouverte._

_« Il ne m'aime pas. » dit simplement Remus, avec une grimace dégoûtée._

_« Pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Loup-garou. Ce truc sent que je ne suis pas humain. Et les chiens et les chats ne font pas bon ménage. Même si en l'occurrence, je suis plutôt un loup. »_

_« Et c'est pour ça que tu es de si mauvaise humeur ? Parce que je peux le toucher et pas toi ? »_

_Remus grogna._

_« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. »_

_Sirius fronça les sourcils._

_« Pourquoi alors ? »_

_« Tu vas me prendre pour un con possessif si je te le dis. »_

_« Comment ça ? Pourqu...attends, tu es jaloux de ce chat ? »_

_Remus serra les dents et détourna le regard._

_Il sentit les doigts froids de Sirius tourner son visage vers le sien. Son expression était rieuse._

_« Tu n'es pas content parce que je m'occupe de ce gentil minou ? »_

_Remus grimaça._

_« Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu es occupé à le caresser et que tu ne m'adresses même pas la parole ! »_

_Sirius éclata de rire devant son ton plein de rancœur et envoya valser le félin à terre, sans prêter attention à son miaulement blessé._

_« Tu devrais savoir que tu comptes beaucoup plus pour moi que ce matou. » fit Sirius avec un sourire légèrement moqueur avant de l'embrasser._

_Le vampire avait trop l'odeur du félin sur lui pour que ce soit totalement agréable mais il préféra oblitérer ce détail. Il avait gagné, Sirius avait laissé tomber cette vile créature pour lui. Un point pour le loup, un._

_La voix moqueuse de Sirius retentit quand ils se séparèrent :_

_« N'empêche...jaloux d'un chat. »_

* * *

Le réveil après un rêve-souvenir.

_Encore._

Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Ou peut-être était-ce de cendre ? Revoir ces images, anciennes, de joie et d'insouciance lui rappelait de manière presque trop aiguë, à l'instar d'une aiguille qu'on planterait malicieusement aux endroits les plus sensibles, que cette période-là était finie. Bel et bien révolue.

Appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et poussant un soupir exaspéré, Remus mit plusieurs secondes à refouler les souvenirs qui s'estompaient déjà dans les vagues des rêves avant de se lever, enfin.

Il était encore tôt. Le soleil faisait une bien triste mine en ce jour de printemps, ne s'élevant guère haut dans le firmament. Morne, gris, le ciel semblait ne pas être d'humeur bien joyeuse et pouvait tout aussi bien annoncer une pluie imminente.

Après un rapide tour à la salle de bains, Remus s'orienta vers le salon. Sur la table basse de celui-ci, son téléphone portable affichait quatre appels en absence et deux messages.

Se saisissant de l'appareil, il lut distraitement les SMS reçus. Stephen s'inquiétait et lui demandait s'il allait mieux.

Expédiant une rapide missive qui se voulait rassurante, Remus resta plusieurs secondes dans le living, immobile, ne sachant trop que faire, quelle décision prendre. Écarté entre tant de possibilités, tant de voies.

Comme si, s'il ne bougeait pas, le monde pourrait continuer de tourner autour de lui sans l'atteindre. Comme s'il pouvait ne pas trancher.

_Tant qu'on n'a pas choisi, tout reste possible._

Remus brisa son immobilité, avança d'un pas.

Peut-être était-ce dans le vide, mais tant pis. Cet état d'apathie ne lui était pas coutumier. Cet état d'incertitude non plus. Se comporter ainsi...se transformer en spectre et ne pas se décider...ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne lui correspondait pas.

Il fallait que cela cesse. Ça avait déjà duré trop longtemps.

Et comme si cette seule résolution avait déverrouillé ses membres, c'est d'un pas plus ferme, plus résolu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours et des jours qu'il agit, sortit.

La première goulée d'air frais fit fondre tous les parasites qui lui encombraient l'esprit, tous les germes que l'insidieux doute avait fait naître en lui. Il avait l'impression de respirer, enfin, au bout d'un long, long enfermement. Confiné par ses propres actes, ses propres décisions.

Par lui. Pour _lui_.

C'est presque naturellement qu'il alla donner cours ce jour-là. Presque naturellement qu'il adressa son sourire habituel aux collègues. Presque naturellement qu'il rit, badina, plaisanta.

Débarrassé d'un démon intérieur appelé culpabilité, appelé souvenir, il avait l'impression, quelque part, d'être revenu à la vie. Ces mois...n'avaient été qu'une longue et sombre période. Un lointain souvenir, à effacer.

_Tu n'auras pas d'emprise sur moi._

Ou il l'espérait.

* * *

_James et Lily s'entreregardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire._

_Les deux principaux concernés ne semblaient pas remarquer l'hilarité de leurs deux amis._

_La jeune femme sembla reprendre un minimum de sérieux et déclara d'un ton grave, l'œil fixé sur le vampire qui était occupé à mordre légèrement le cou de son petit ami :_

_« Si Sirius tue Remus, je lui arrache les canines à la pince. Et sans anesthésie. »_

_James fit la moue et leva la tête pour fixer son regard dans les yeux verts de Lily._

_« C'est cruel de faire ça à un vampire ! C'est comme si tu voulais priver un humain de ses dents. Comment veux-tu que Sirius se nourrisse sans ses crocs ? »_

_« Il en fait une bien belle utilisation, dis donc ! Tu as vu toutes les marques de morsure qu'il laisse à Rem ? »_

_« Oh, crois-moi, ton meilleur ami doit en laisser autant – si pas plus – à Sirius. »_

_La jeune femme lui tira la langue._

_« Le corps de Sirius se régénère, _lui_. Et puis si on commence à discuter de qui mord le plus l'autre, je crois qu'on n'a pas fini vu comme ils sont possessifs l'un envers l'autre. »_

_James bouda et s'allongea un peu plus contre elle, sa tête reposant contre son ventre._

_« De toute façon, si Rem s'attaque à Sirius, je lui défonce la tête au cric. »_

_« Hey ! Ne t'avise pas de l'abîmer ! » fit Lily en lui tapant légèrement la tête._

_« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire de ne pas l'abîmer ? Il est pas en sucre, que je sache ! » répliqua James, grognon._

_La jeune femme lui fit une grimace puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste affectueux et taquin dans le même temps._

_« De toute façon, je suis sûre que Siry n'appréciera pas que tu amoches son copain. »_

_« Si seulement il pouvait s'inquiéter du sort qu'on me réserve à moi qui le protège de tes viles intentions. » fit James avec des accents mélodramatiques._

_« Quel preux chevalier, chéri. »_

_« Exactement. »_

_Et ils éclatèrent de rire._

_Cette fois cependant, les deux amants remarquèrent leur manège._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ? » demanda Remus, soupçonneux._

_Leur rire redoubla sous les yeux intrigués de Sirius._

_« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? » demanda-t-il à Remus._

_Celui-ci haussa les épaules._

_« Aucune idée. »_

* * *

« Ça suffit ! »

En sursaut, tremblant de colère, Remus venait de se réveiller, les traces du sommeil dont il venait d'émerger, beaucoup trop présentes sur ses traits.

Il avait presque passé une nuit blanche, à être tourmenté de souvenirs. De certains, trop flous, il ne gardait qu'une vague image. Mais d'autres étaient clairs, beaucoup trop clairs, brûlant presque sa rétine, pour qu'il laisse ça encore passer.

Une ou deux passait. Mais depuis combien de nuits venait-il le hanter ?

« C'est fini, bordel,_ fini_ ! »

Et cette fois, aucune voix ne vint lui répondre. Aucune ombre ne vint le railler jusque dans les recoins tourmentés de son esprit paralysé entre veille et sommeil. Rien ne s'opposa à son cri de désespoir et rage mêlés.

_Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux juste plus._

S'il devait venir hanter chacune de ses nuits, c'était parce qu'il s'en souvenait. Chaque chose ici le lui rappelait. Chaque chose avait porté sa marque, connu son contact, respiré son odeur. Il fallait supprimer ces objets, supprimer ces souvenirs. Alors seulement, il pourrait peut-être être tranquille. Alors seulement, il pourrait à nouveau avancer.

Et comme venant de loin, de très loin, une remarque lui revint en mémoire. _Sa_ voix.

_« Les vampires craignent le feu. »_

Remus promena un regard absent, vide, sur la pièce.

Ci et là, des images lui sautaient aux yeux. Quelques photos. Des objets qu'il avait affectionnés. Des objets qu'il avait offerts. Des objets qui lui avaient appartenus.

Il fallait tout effacer.

_Alors, je te brûlerai. Toi et tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi._

Saisissant tous les objets qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage ou le cœur de jeter jusqu'alors, il se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon. Le feu y était mort mais il le ralluma rapidement avec quelques bûches et un allume-feu, malgré ses mains fébriles. Bientôt, il lança le paquet maudit dans les flammes.

Comme avides, les mèches orange, jaune et rouge se soulevèrent à sa rencontre, vinrent lécher, dévorer goulûment le repas qui leur était offert. Un festin de mémoire à brûler.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un tour de son esprit, une hallucination, une illusion...pourtant, Remus avait la nette impression de voir l'homme des photos le darder d'un regard haineux tandis que le papier glacé se tordait, se déformait, comme pétri de douleurs. Le chant du bois qui craquait résonnait à l'image de mille plaintes, de mille cris d'accusation.

Il regarda encore et encore le feu dévorer les objets, lentement sur la fin, comme s'il peinait à se nourrir des derniers vestiges. Il le réapprovisionna et les flammes repartirent de plus belle.

Il fixa le feu jusqu'à s'en aveugler. Jusqu'à avoir les yeux irrités par la lueur trop violente de ces dames de destructions.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, plus rien sinon des cendres.

* * *

_Une caresse. Une main qui passait doucement dans ses cheveux, des doigts qui s'emmêlaient dans ses mèches. _

_Remus ouvrit les yeux lentement, papillonnant, encore pris dans les limbes cotonneux du sommeil. S'étirant comme un chat, cherchant par instinct la chaleur, il vint se blottir un peu plus contre le corps tiède à ses côtés. Enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci, il vint respirer l'odeur si particulière de sa peau, s'en enivrant doucement. L'autre homme bougea un peu pour l'installer plus confortablement contre lui._

_« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » demanda le lycan, tout à sa paresse, les lèvres contre le cou du vampire, la voix un peu cassée par le sommeil._

_« Non, pas trop, je pense. Depuis que le soleil s'est levé, en fait. »_

_« Hm ? »_

_Remus tourna distraitement la tête vers la fenêtre. Malgré les épais rideaux qui étaient tirés, on pouvait deviner l'astre du jour derrière eux. Juste assez pour savoir qu'on était en journée et ne pas blesser Sirius. Un compromis pour leurs deux modes de vies si radicalement différents._

_Lui, n'aurait même pas su dire que le soleil était levé. On voyait à peine l'ombre d'une lumière. L'aube devait être encore fort proche._

_Laissant ce détail où il était, il reprit son agréable position initiale. Bénis soient les week-ends. Il n'avait à se soucier de rien et pouvait paresser autant qu'il le voulait. Merveille des merveilles que ces jours-là._

_Un murmure, ténu, inaudible presque, flotta dans l'air._

_« La couleur de tes cheveux...elle me rappelle un peu le soleil. Parfois. »_

_La douce caresse des doigts dans ses cheveux s'arrêta brusquement. La chaleur disparut._

_Détendu au point d'être presque retourné entre les bras de Morphée, Remus ne réagit pas tout de suite à la perte du contact, ni à la remarque. Quand il prit conscience des deux, c'est désarçonné et confus qu'il se releva et fixa le vampire. Celui-ci s'était redressé en position assise et éloigné. Il avait les lèvres serrées, le regard détourné, la mine contrariée. Remus ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement d'humeur._

_«__ Sirius ? __»_

_Le vampire bougea imperceptiblement la tête dans sa direction. Signe qu'il écoutait, au moins. Mais ses muscles étaient contractés et il semblait méfiant, sur le qui-vive. Que s'était-il passé ?_

_« Tu as déjà vu le soleil ? »_

_La question avait fusé toute seule, automatiquement. C'était tellement illogique. Comment la couleur de ses cheveux pouvait-elle rappeler à Sirius le soleil...puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ? L'astre du jour était mortel et brûlait les buveurs de sang, il en avait eu une preuve suffisamment flagrante lors de la première nuit de Sirius ici. Alors pourquoi une telle réaction ? Était-ce à cause de cette simple évocation ?_

_Sirius se raidit un peu plus et lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif où Remus pouvait voir la méfiance à l'état brut et de la peur aussi, comme s'il était dans l'attente d'un coup._

_Ne compr__enant pas ce qui lui valait une telle réaction de la part du vampire, le lycan se rapprocha de celui-ci et posa une main hésitante sur son bras._

_Cherchant le regard argent, Remus finit par l'obtenir au bout d'un moment. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que la tension ne finisse enfin par disparaître du corps du vampire. Il poussa un léger soupir et lui offrit un pauvre simulacre de sourire. Son regard restait distant malgré tout._

_« Oui. Avec mon frère. J'étais jeune et j'étais persuadé que Mère mentait pour nous empêcher de sortir du repère, que c'était juste un interdit de plus qu'elle nous posait. » Un léger rire, un peu amusé, un peu amer. « Force est de constater que ce n'était pas un mensonge. » _

_Il y avait comme une note de nostalgie et de chagrin dans les yeux et la voix du vampire. Une nostalgie et un chagrin qui semblaient avoir des racines tellement profondes qu'il ne pouvait en deviner la source originelle. Remus aurait voulu les effacer, le questionner sur leur raison mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le vampire avait déjà amené ses lèvres à celles de Remus, comme pour l'empêcher de parler, comme pour étouffer les mots qu'il devinait sur sa langue._

_Il y avait quelque chose d'amer dans ce baiser, une saveur rouillée de tristesse. Mais en même temps...il avait un goût unique de confession et de confiance._

_Le cœur du lycan battit un peu plus vite, cogna dans sa poitrine. Le sang lui montait à la tête._

_Le baiser se fit moins sage. Un peu plus ardent. Plus habituel au Sirius qu'il connaissait. Ces baisers uniques au goût sauvage et violent, au goût de brûlure et de sang. Ces baisers propres à Sirius._

_Ils s'abîmèrent dans l'ivresse familière. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Le monde aurait bien pu s'arrêter qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte._

_Au-dehors, le soleil illuminait la terre de vagues de feu. _

_Et Remus oubliait que c'était interdit._

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Les rêves-souvenirs ne firent plus leur apparition.

Et Remus Lupin oublia.

* * *

La cuiller qui tourne doucement, d'un geste calculé, dans la tasse, remuant le thé à la manière délicate des anglais.

Les tourbillons or et brun chauds se mêlent délicieusement. Une trace de lait vient virevolter doucement à leurs côtés. L'art ancestral du thé.

D'un geste qui trahissait une longue habitude, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn amena la boisson fumante à ses lèvres rosées, les trempant légèrement dans le breuvage, plus pour laisser du temps à son interlocuteur qu'autre chose. A un moment ou un autre, l'un des deux finirait bien par briser le silence entre eux. Inévitablement.

« Alors, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

La tasse fut reposée avec délicatesse, mais fermeté sur la soucoupe, puis sur la table. Le bruit de la porcelaine contre le bois était désagréable. Remus cilla à peine devant l'air décidé de Lily.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Il resta silencieux, dédaigneux presque, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyé dos au mur, pas tout à fait face à elle, mais pas non plus sur le côté.

Oh, non, ce genre d'intimidation, ça ne marchait pas avec lui.

Plusieurs secondes de silence tendu s'écoulèrent, avant d'être brisé sauvagement. Lily venait de frapper la table du plat de la main. Il lui adressa à peine un regard. Il la connaissait trop bien pour réellement s'émouvoir de ces crises-là.

« Bien. Tu as décidé de jouer les stoïques, tant pis pour toi. Tu sais bien ce qui m'amène ici. »

Le silence. Encore.

« Sirius. » continua Lily, la voix sèche.

Involontairement, comme réagissant d'eux-mêmes à l'évocation de ce seul nom, les muscles de Remus se raidirent. Il s'efforça de l'ignorer et fit semblant de rien.

« Tu te fous donc à ce point de ce qu'il peut lui arriver ? »

Remus détourna la tête, n'adressant même pas un regard à sa meilleure amie, l'ignorant superbement.

« Et si je te disais qu'il était mort ? »

Un léger tremblement parcourut son corps. Infime, il était à peine notable. Mais Lily le connaissait par coeur, lui et ses réactions. Elle avait touché un point sensible, et elle le savait pertinemment.

Un instant, un court instant, le masque impassible faillit se craqueler, se rompre. Mais il tint bon.

Elle n'avait pas à voir la panique. Elle n'avait pas à voir la peur irrationnelle, le regret, le remords, la culpabilité...Non, tout ça, elle ne devait pas le voir.

Pourtant, une voix pernicieuse soufflait dans son esprit de douces incitations, de sombres demandes : _pose-lui la question, allez, vas-y. Tu en brûles tellement d'envie. Ce serait facile, oh, si facile. Rien que quelques mots et tu serais fixé. Juste quelques mots et tu ne serais plus tourmenté. _

Comme si elle avait perçu le conflit qui le tiraillait, la jeune femme trancha, d'une voix qui mêlait tout à la fois dégoût, accusation et chagrin :

« Il est entré au _Requiem For A Dream_. »

L'homme tourna un regard confus vers elle. _Requiem For A Dream_ ?

Devant l'air perdu de Remus, Lily précisa, avec une légère grimace : « C'est une boîte. On y vend de la drogue. Et du sexe. »

« Il... »

Le mot franchit sa gorge avant même qu'il n'aie plus l'arrêter. Comme si cette seule syllabe pouvait déclencher une avalanche, il sentait les phrases, les questions affluer à ses lèvres. La détresse les y poussait, comme un fleuve qui allait déborder à tout instant, se transformer en véritable torrent. Il ravala durement, difficilement, les mots. Innombrables. Imprononçables.

_Dis-les ! Que tu _saches_ enfin !_

NON ! Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ne pouvait pas flancher, ne pouvait pas...Ce serait mettre à mal tous ses efforts, tant et tant de sacrifices, toute cette comédie qu'il menait...Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Comme pour le punir de son attitude, comme si elle devinait ses dissimulations, son désarroi, la jeune femme reprit du thé, avec des gestes lents, exagérément lents, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve, le poussant littéralement à bout. Torture contre mensonges.

« Il est vivant... » Malgré lui, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Traître.

Lily le darda de son regard émeraude vibrant. Savait-elle ? « ...Mais, non, il ne va pas bien. »

Inconsciemment, sous l'impulsion de la nervosité, Remus se mordit les lèvres. Il avait besoin de savoir. Beaucoup trop. Garder tout ça enfermé l'étouffait. Pourrait-il abaisser le masque, juste pour elle ? Juste pour s'assurer ?

« Est-ce que... »

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Au fil de tous ces jours, le mensonge était devenu son compagnon d'infortune, une part de lui. Il n'acceptait pas de se laisser abandonner si facilement.

C'était une conversation à demi-mots. Et tous les silences qu'il laissait passer, tous les trous qu'il laissait béants étaient emplis de chimériques questions.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à dire son nom à voix haute. A demander concrètement de ses nouvelles. Ce serait...donner trop de réalité aux événements. Reconnaître ses erreurs. Et il n'y était pas prêt. Pas du tout.

« Il a passé cinq jours à se droguer et faire n'importe quoi. Tu crois qu'il est dans quel état ? » cingla Lily, le ton cruellement acide, clairement furieuse contre son meilleur ami. Il pouvait sentir toute sa colère émaner d'elle comme des vagues d'aura.

Il ne réagit pas. Il comprenait les raisons de son indignation. C'était tout à fait compréhensible et légitime. Lily s'attachait toujours trop aux gens. Elle ne pouvait pas rester impassible devant quelqu'un qui allait mal...fusse-t-il être un parfait inconnu. Fusse-t-elle obligée pour cela de confronter ceux qu'elle aimait.

« Comment tu as su ? » demanda-t-il, finalement, du ton le plus neutre possible.

Un sourire amer lui répondit. La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme exaspérée, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire la question qu'il lui posait. Comment osait-il ?

C'était presque une étrangère qu'il avait face à lui. Avec un regard brûlant de reproche. Elle le trouvait sans cœur. Elle pensait qu'il n'était plus l'ami qu'elle avait connu. Elle se laissait tromper par l'illusion. Comme tous les autres.

« De quoi ? Que tu l'avais quitté ? » Lily eut un rire jaune. Il résonnait de manière presque glaçante dans l'air de la pièce. « James a essayé de le faire parler mais il n'a rien pu tirer de Sirius. Il s'enferme dans son mutisme. On pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi qu'il ne réagirait même pas, c'est... » Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées parasites. L'esprit de Remus s'emballait, voulait la presser : _Que pourrait-il faire ? Dis-le-moi ! _

Elle poussa un soupir, reprit.

« Il était déjà mal en point avant tout ça...il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour qu'il ne craque définitivement...Toi. » Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, accrocha son regard au sien. Comme si elle pouvait voir à travers son âme ainsi et juger de ce qu'elle y voyait. « C'était facile de savoir que tu l'avais quitté. Évident, même. Vous étiez en froid depuis un moment...Et il n'y a que ça qui pouvait le conduire à cette extrémité. » Elle s'arrêta deux secondes, eut un rire amer. « Mais ce que je ne comprends pas...c'est pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

_Parce que je le devais._

Le regard fixant le vide, Remus savait ce qu'il avait à répondre. Il le savait pertinemment. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et rétorqua automatiquement, comme il n'avait cessé de le faire mentalement depuis ces derniers jours. Comme un leitmotiv qu'on se répète encore et encore, en espérant qu'à force de se le redire, on finirait bien à un moment par y croire.

« Il mentait tout le temps. On avait des rythmes de vie trop différents. Je le voyais à peine. Au fond, je ne le connaissais même pas. Ça ne nous aurait menés à rien. Il valait mieux arrêter ça avant qu'on ne finisse par se détester. Dès le départ ça n'avait été qu'une er... »

« _Ça suffit ! _»

Lily le coupa abruptement, le dardant d'un regard absolument furieux. Elle se mit d'un bond sur ses pieds et s'approcha vivement de Remus, le fusillant littéralement du regard. Ses boucles rousses formaient comme une couronne de flammes autour de sa tête.

Un doigt accusateur se planta devant son visage.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer à ça avec moi, Lupin ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est faux ! Tu l'aimais...non, tu l'_aimes_, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! C'est quoi, ta vraie raison ? Je veux la vérité, je veux savoir pourquoi ! »

Remus garda obstinément le silence tout en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme. Se fixant en chiens de faïence.

Une longue et interminable minute passa avant que Lily ne finisse par craquer, se rendant compte que le loup-garou ne répondrait à l'évidence pas. Énervée, elle s'éloigna de Remus, agrippa ses affaires et se dirigea rageusement vers le porte-manteau. Tout dans son attitude et ses gestes démontrait sa détermination et sa colère.

« Vous êtes aussi têtes de mule l'un que l'autre. » lança-t-elle, presque comme une insulte, sur un ton agressif.

Remus ne répliqua pas et garda le visage fermé. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre de toute façon ?

Sans un mot, il la raccompagna à la porte. Après avoir bouilli de colère, l'attitude de la jeune femme était maintenant de glace. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer de meilleure manière sa réprobation : tout en elle le criait.

Tandis qu'elle finissait d'enfiler son manteau gris sur ses frêles épaules, sans lui adresser un regard, elle brisa le silence tendu entre eux, sarcastique :

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier la raison principale de ma venue chez toi. » Le ton était railleur, mauvais, faussement léger. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire hypocrite et acerbe. « Je voulais juste te dire que James et moi quittons le pays demain. Histoire que tu sois quand même au courant. C'est juste de ma part, non ? Je ne peux dire que tu en fais autant pour moi. »

Remus eut un temps d'arrêt. Malgré toute l'animosité dans ses mots, il n'y avait pas de trace de réelle moquerie. Lily était sérieuse. Mortellement sérieuse.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendue, Re. »

Remus ne pouvait que la fixer. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau venait d'arrêter de tourner. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir excédé, quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas. Elle semblait lasse, d'un coup, fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Ses épaules qui semblaient si solides quelques secondes encore auparavant, qui semblaient pouvoir porter le poids du monde, son tempérament de feu, tout ça venait de s'évanouir à l'instant. La Lily qu'il avait devant les yeux était fragile, et Remus en avait peur par-dessus tout.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

« Les chasseurs qui poursuivent Sirius s'en sont aussi pris à Jay. Et moi. Nous avons reçu des...menaces. Nous avons estimé préférable de quitter le pays, au moins pour un temps. »

Remus ne la comprenait pas. Il ne la comprenait tout simplement pas. C'était quoi, la clé de son raisonnement ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de partir, là, comme ça ?

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et la garda droite, les yeux trop obstinément fixés sur lui. Elle voyait à travers, ne le regardait même plus.

« Certaine. » Malgré toute la fermeté qu'elle voulait insuffler à sa voix, elle n'avait pu empêcher un léger tremblement de s'y glisser. Se retenait-elle de pleurer ?

Remus avait peur de l'incertitude de ce ton. Était-elle réellement consciente de ses actes ? Savait-elle vraiment, concrètement, dans quoi elle se lançait ?

Il aurait pu répondre des tas de choses. Donner mille réponses différentes.

Il aurait pu la traiter de folle. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences, qu'elle se lançait tête perdue dans quelque chose dont elle ne mesurait pas l'ampleur. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle suive James, que c'était trop dangereux d'essayer de suivre un vampire. Elle était humaine, totalement humaine et comment James pouvait-il réagir en situation de stress, s'il ne s'était pas nourri auparavant ? Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il l'empêcherait de partir. Il aurait pu lui dire la vérité. Il aurait pu lui dire pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Alors peut-être comprendrait-elle qu'elle faisait un mauvais choix, qu'elle prenait une mauvaise direction. Alors peut-être qu'enfin le poids du mensonge pèserait un peu moins sur ses épaules. Peut-être qu'enfin le masque ne l'étoufferait plus.

Mais les mots restèrent sur sa langue. Il était incapable de les prononcer, de choisir les paroles adéquates. Il n'y arrivait juste pas.

Alors, Lily, devant son silence, poussa un dernier soupir.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Re. Tu vas me manquer. »

Et quand elle le prit dans ses bras, avec une force étonnante pour une silhouette aussi fine, Remus sentit des larmes rouler dans son cou, piquer sa peau comme mille infimes brûlures.

Quand elle le lâcha au bout d'une longue étreinte, elle essuya d'un geste rapide et gêné les traces laissées par l'eau chaude et salée et lui fit un sourire vacillant. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient trop forts et le maquillage qui avait coulé ne faisait que rappeler trop cruellement les sillons laissés quelques secondes plus tôt par les larmes.

Où était passée sa rage ? Où était passée sa colère ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désemparée, aussi...perdue. Il avait peur de la voir ainsi, aussi fragile. Aussi facilement cassable.

_James, je te hais. Rends-la moi. Relâche-la. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça._

La jeune femme semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa en dernière minute avec ce qui paraissait un signe de défaite.

Son faible sourire disparut, comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent.

« Bye Re. » émit-elle faiblement, la main sur la poignée, le dos tourné.

Et quand la porte claqua derrière elle, cela sonna comme un amer adieu.

* * *

Le soleil tombe à l'horizon, éclairant de rouge et d'orange la nuit qui s'annonçait. Le vent se lève, faisant valser quelques déchets accumulés à terre, mêlés de poussière. Ses pas foulent le sol avec rapidité. Il va bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir, le temps a déjà fort fraîchi.

Allez, encore quelques minutes et il arriverait chez lui. Plus que quelques minutes et il serait tranquille.

Et puis, là, au coin de la rue, quelque chose ou plutôt, quelqu'un. A une telle heure, les rues de ce quartier sont presque vides. Mais la silhouette devant lui...il l'a déjà vue. Il le sait. Il la connaît.

Inconsciemment, son cœur se met à battre plus vite. Il allonge sa foulée. Est-ce vraiment lui ? Vraiment, vraiment lui ? Oui, c'est bien cette aura. Il ne peut pas se tromper. Il accélère un peu plus. La silhouette tourne l'angle, son manteau faisant comme un tourbillon autour de ses jambes.

_Non, ne fuis pas !_

Il presse le pas, un peu plus. Il faut qu'il rattrape la silhouette. Il le faut.

Là, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il s'est presque mis à courir pour la rattraper. Il a chaud. Son souffle est court.

_Ne pars pas._

La silhouette s'immobilise, comme si elle avait entendu sa prière silencieuse. Et lentement, très lentement, elle se retourne.

A peine lui a-t-elle jeté un coup d'œil que sa marche reprend de suite, rapide, bien trop rapide pour un humain, comme si elle cherchait à fuir.

Avec célérité, elle tourne au nouvel angle, comme si elle se sentait poursuivie. Elle disparaît, l'espace d'une seconde.

_Non, reste !_

Et désespéré, il reprend sa course à son tour. Il ne peut pas la perdre de vue, il ne peut pas.

C'est d'une voix où perce la détresse qu'il l'appelle. La peur viscérale qu'elle ne s'évapore. Il prie pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Arrête-toi ! S'il te plaît, attends ! »

L'autre hésite. Son allure se fait moins rapide. On dirait qu'il ne sait trop que décider. Pendant quelques mètres, il résiste encore, avant de finalement s'arrêter, comme s'il s'avouait vaincu.

Calmement, comme résigné, il attend que Remus le rejoigne.

_Je ne te lâcherai pas._

Quand enfin le loup-garou arrive à son niveau, son souffle est rageur. Combien de temps ont-ils couru ? Pourquoi a-t-il senti que c'était si important de le suivre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » fait la silhouette, le ton neutre. Légèrement cassante, malgré tout. Elle ne s'est pas retournée à son approche. Comme voulant à tout prix l'ignorer.

Pendant tous ces jours, il avait soigneusement évité tout ce qui pouvait le lui rappeler. Effacé toute trace de sa mémoire. Alors pourquoi maintenant le recherchait-il ? N'était-il pas trop tard ?

Il ne fait pas de longs discours. Ne s'invente pas de prétextes. N'essaie même pas de rendre la conversation un peu plus polie, ne s'encombre pas de formalités. Ils savent tous les deux pourquoi il est là.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que Sirius va bien ? »

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce son nom depuis la rupture. Même ces deux simples syllabes lui brûlent la langue.

La silhouette sursaute, imperceptiblement. Puis, lentement, se retourne. On peut voir la surprise, le dégoût et le chagrin dans ses yeux verts, trop verts, trop brillants.

Ses traits sont tirés. Sa mine est inquiète. Probablement a-t-il passé de mauvais jours. Qui est-il pour le juger ? Il le connaît à peine.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

Son ton est désolé. Un peu réprobateur. Il porte ses mains couvertes de mitaines à ses bras, comme s'il avait froid ou qu'il voulait réprimer un frisson.

Remus sent son cœur se serrer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi ? »

L'autre le regarde, l'air triste. Il y a bien encore une trace de courroux dans son regard, mais elle est infime. Un instant, Remus croit qu'un sourire vacille sur ses lèvres. Mais ça ne dure que l'espace d'un illusoire instant. Il n'a sûrement qu'imaginé ce rictus.

« Il est parti. Il a quitté le repère sans un mot. Ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles. »

Il encaisse difficilement le choc. Les mots sont comme un grand coup, une formidable claque au visage.

_Parti ?_

« Je... »

Mais que peut-il dire ? C'est comme si, quelque part, le monde avait cessé de tourner.

Ou peut-être ne tournait-il juste pas rond.

C'est avec un regard beaucoup trop brillant que Will le fixe, dans les yeux. Son regard a quelque chose de captivant, d'effrayant. C'est comme s'il y avait des tourbillons dans ses iris. Pourtant, son regard est fixe, totalement fixe et Remus ne peut s'en détacher. Quelque chose se forme autour du bâtard, comme un nuage étrange, et il l'attire, le confuse irrésistiblement.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi d'oublier, Remus. Le mal est fait. N'y pense plus, et tout finira par s'arranger. »

La voix est lente, grave, hypnotisante. Il y un commandement dans ses paroles et Remus sait qu'il ne peut pas y échapper. Son ton n'admettait...aucune réplique.

Le regard vert le brûle. C'est comme s'il perçait des trous à travers son âme. Pouvait-il voir à travers ?

Remus perd la notion de temps. Il entend bien des pas claquer, s'éloigner, mais il ne réagit pas. C'est le vide qu'il fixe mais les yeux sont toujours là.

Comme en écho, dans l'air, les mots résonnent encore.

_Il vaut mieux pour toi d'oublier. N'y pense plus et tout finira par s'arranger._

Quand il revient sur terre, la silhouette a disparu. Il cligne des yeux, confus. D'elle, il ne reste aucune trace. Rien, absolument rien. A-t-elle seulement existé, d'ailleurs ? N'était-ce pas...rien qu'un mirage ? Une hallucination ?

C'est, mécaniquement, comme dans un état second, qu'il rentre à son appartement. Machinalement, qu'il dépose ses affaires et les range. Ses pas et son esprit lui font l'effet d'être ceux d'un robot.

Les mots flottent encore, comme une promesse, chuchotés sur un ton bas à son oreille tandis qu'il pose la tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux verts toujours présents.

_Tout finira par s'arranger._

* * *

« _Bonsoir » fit une voix mélodieuse derrière lui, le faisant sursauter._

_Surpris, il se retourna précipitamment, le cœur battant chamade. Il reconnaissait cette voix._

_Un sourire doux et charmeur accompagna son salut._

_Elle était pareille à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et soudain, leur précédente rencontre lui revint douloureusement en mémoire._

_Blonde et pâle, étrange et belle, elle se tenait devant lui, debout, le dominant de sa taille fine et gracieuse. Il n'y avait rien d'humain en elle, rien qui puisse susciter de la confiance en lui._

_Ses yeux d'une couleur singulière, oscillant entre le bleu et le violet, le scrutèrent avec attention._

_« Sirius n'est pas avec toi ? » s'enquit-elle de sa voix douce et légère._

_Son sourire engageant éclairait son visage délicat. Elle ressemblait à un ange._

_Non ! Il fallait qu'il résiste à son envoûtement, il le fallait ! _

_Il détourna les yeux pour éviter de succomber à son emprise._

_« Non. » répondit-il simplement, prenant peur en songeant à quel motif pourrait la pousser à lui parler._

_« Bien. » fit-elle avec un sourire agréable qui tordit délicieusement sa bouche rouge et pâle. _

_Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il assimila avec difficulté ce simple mot "bien"._

_« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise en face de lui, sa main semblant si fine et si frêle qu'il aurait peur de la casser simplement en la tenant._

_Il hocha la tête raidement, résistant à l'envie grandissante de s'écarter de la jeune fille._

_« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. » déclara-t-elle d'emblée, sans se départir une seule seconde de son sourire plaisant. « Je sais bien qui tu es et je sais bien depuis combien de temps tu fréquentes Sirius, sans parler de ses séjours plus ou moins prolongés chez toi. »_

_La panique l'envahit subitement, fit battre son coeur plus vite, mais il essaya de la cacher. Il était hors de question qu'elle sache à quel point il avait peur._

_« Je suppose qu'il t'a expliqué que l'alliance entre nos espèces sont fortement réprouvées ? »_

_Il acquiesça, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et effrayé. Non, non, non, elle n'allait pas..._

_« Et je suppose que tu sais aussi que Sirius est mon fiancé. »_

_Là. Le mot venait de tomber. Inéluctable. Comme s'il allait sceller tout son destin._

_Il déglutit péniblement et émit un « oui » rauque._

_Elle sourit, apparemment satisfaite de sa coopération._

_« Il a été décidé depuis de très nombreuses années de l'alliance entre nos deux familles. Nos deux maisons sont riches et puissantes, j'imagine que tu le sais ? »_

_Seigneur, comme il avait envie de lui arracher ce sourire ! Bien sûr qu'il le savait, bien sûr qu'il était au courant de tout ça, qu'on en finisse, qu'elle dise enfin ce pour quoi elle était venue !_

_« Et bien... » Elle se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence, un air entendu sur son joli visage. Ses boucles blondes formaient comme un cadre à son visage de poupée. « Sache que je ne laisserai pas Sirius m'échapper. Il est mon fiancé et je porterai ses enfants d'ici quelques années, en tant que _sa femme_. Je donnerai des héritiers aux Black, ça, tu le comprends bien ? »_

_Il était malade. Il allait vomir. Tout mais pas ça, tout mais pas ça, pitié..._

_Elle continua, sans se soucier un moindre instant de la douleur qu'elle lui causait – au contraire, elle s'en délectait. Dans ses yeux bleu-violet, il pouvait voir une étincelle de joie féroce. _

_« Et_ _un_ humain _n'a aucune place à avoir dans nos vies, c'est entendu ? »_

_Cette fois, son sourire était clairement cruel et moqueur. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux._

_« Après tout, qu'est-ce que quelques malheureux mois dans la vie d'un immortel tel que Sirius ? Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu ne lui survivras même pas. Tu vieilliras, vieilliras, pendant que lui resteras éternellement jeune et en parfaite santé. Et puis tu mourras, et lui vivras toujours._ _Crois-tu que tu exerceras toujours le même charme sur lui, la même fascination d'ici quelques années, quand ton visage commencera à changer et à se faire vieux ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il_ _souhaitera toujours t'avoir à ses côtés, âgé et tremblant ? Non. Définitivement non. Je connais Sirius, ses lubies sont aussi folles qu'éphémères et tu ne représentes pas grand-chose_ _pour lui. Tu n'es qu'une passade, un jouet, une futilité, un ridicule petit défi._ Une victime. _Bientôt, il se lassera de sacrifier ses nuits pour toi et de devoir sans cesse se cacher et réfréner_ _ses envies. Bientôt, il en aura marre et voudra retourner au confort de la vie qui l'attend, la vie d'un_ noble vampire_. Bientôt, il se rendra compte que tout ça n'a été qu'une envie passagère, une fantaisie sans importance. Que tu ne vaux rien à ses yeux. »_

_Chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque syllabe était un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Chaque parole assénée le blessait un peu plus par sa cruelle et inévitable réalité._

_Il avait toujours refusé de songer à_ après, _après, quand Sirius prendrait conscience que son petit ami vieillirait et ne resterait pas comme lui, tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, jeune et vigoureux. A quand il se rendrait compte que chez lui, chez ses semblables, une vie mille fois mieux que celle qu'il pouvait lui offrir l'attendait._

_Il avait toujours refusé de voir la vérité en face et encore une fois, il en payait le prix._

_« Tu as compris, Remus ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, mielleuse et empoisonnée._

_Et lui, que pouvait-il répondre ? Oui, uniquement oui._

_Elle lui sourit avec un petit air satisfait. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait._

_Elle se releva, silhouette fluette et gracieuse, éthérée._

_Un dernier sourire, éclatant de victoire._

_« Sois sage, renonce à lui. »_

_Et elle s'éloigna, fantôme blanc et magnifique dans le bar enfumé._

_Et lui, fixait la chaise vide devant lui, une boule dans la gorge et des larmes coincées sous ses paupières._

_Il avait pris sa décision._

_Pour le bien de Sirius._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Atmosphère : Huomenna – Uniklubi, 27 septembre 2007 (flash-back "Y'en a un qui va bouffer l'autre ?")_

_The Escapist – Nigthwish, 25 octobre 2007 (flash-back chat/jalousie)_

_Aurinkoni - Uniklubi, 14 novembre 2007 (flash-back Vitany / Remus)_

_Vampire Heart – HIM, 12 décembre 2007 (flash-back voisins fouineurs / insonorisation)_

_Heaven's A Lie – Lacuna Coil / Daylight Dancer – Lacuna Coil, 23 septembre 2009_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 6 janvier 2010_

_Ghost Love Score (instrumental version) – Nightwish, 7 janvier 2010_

_Zombie – The Cranberries, 19 janvier 2010 (flash-back course)_

_The Village Soundtrack – James Newton Howard, 20 janvier 2010_

_Like St Valentine – HIM, 24 janvier 2010_

_album Out of The Dark – Reflexion, 25 janvier 2010_

_Poison – Alice Cooper, 28 janvier 2010_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell / album Love Metal – HIM, 3 février 2010_

_album Screamworks : Love in Theory and Practice – HIM, 6 février 2010_

_album Screamworks : Love in Theory and Practice – HIM, 7 février 2010 (flash-back soleil)_

_Where Do We Draw The Line – Poets of the Fall, 8 février 2010_

_Katherine Wheel – HIM__ / album Neuromance – Dope Stars Inc., 10 février 2010_

_Firesoul – Mercenary, 18 février 2010_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 19 février 2010_

_Again – HIM, 22 février 2010_

_Theme from Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell, 25 février 2010_

**Légère influence dans le début de The Right Thing, drabble de remuslives23 que j'ai traduit. Vous pouvez le retrouver dans ma bio. J'ai honteusement utilisé le slogan de **_**Mr. Nobody**_** (film d'un réalisateur belge où figure Jared Leto) dans une transition. Et bien entendu, toujours une minuscule influence de**_** Requiem For A Dream**_**, vers la fin.**

**Je l'avoue, ce chap n'est qu'un gros récupérage de plein de bouts de textes écrits par-ci par-là et qui n'ont jamais servi. La majorité des flash-backs sont des vieux morceaux datant généralement de 2007, vous trouverez donc encore ici une écriture joyeuse et insouciante que j'ai abandonnée il y a longtemps de cela. Ceci n'étant que vous faire ressentir plus fort le contraste entre la relation Sirius/Remus d'avant et celle de maintenant.**

**Beaucoup de questions restent en suspens, je le sais, et j'en suis désolée. Mais ces réponses sont pour la plupart évoquées dans la "suite" de VH. Suite qui ne paraîtra probablement jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que je manque de temps, je manque de motivation, je n'ai pas envie d'être dégoûtée (ça fait quand même plus de 3 ans...) et Killing Loneliness ne suscitera sûrement pas autant d'enthousiasme que VH. Cette fic aurait enchaîné directement sur le chapitre 29, bref savoir où Sirius est parti, et faire quoi. Beaucoup de réponses aux questions laissées en suspens (les chasseurs, Regulus, etc.) s'y trouvent mais il ne s'agit pas d'un SBRL (mais d'un Sirius/Antoine) et elle ne se rattache quasiment pas à HP (pas de James, Lily, Remus, etc.). Bref, c'est totalement mon univers, mes personnages (à part Sirius qui reste présent, bien entendu) et je doute que vous y accrochiez. Trop d'audace dans le UA, j'imagine.**

**Encore une chose à dire. Ce chapitre est le dernier de la fic. Ceci est donc une fin. Il y aura peut-être un épilogue mais sa parution est plus qu'incertaine. J'avoue que je n'ai plus la motivation, ni l'envie de l'écrire. Si on ne me le réclame pas (à raison de, disons, un cinquième de mes lecteurs, donc environ 20 reviews), je n'écrirais rien. Faire un épilogue pour quelques personnes parmi la bonne centaine de lecteurs que j'ai ne vaut pas la peine, même si ça pénalise les rares fidèles qui me suivent et commentent. Je suis désolée pour eux si le reste de mes lecteurs restent muets.**

**Je considère donc – à défaut d'un hypothétique épilogue – ces presque 3 ans et demi de dur labeur comme achevés. Pour de plus amples informations ou détails (vu qu'il s'agit probablement du dernier chapitre, je ne pourrais plus vous donner d'infos via FF), libre à vous de consulter mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil) et de m'y poser les questions que vous souhaitez.**

**Pour finir, enfin, je remercie tous mes lecteurs, tous ceux qui m'ont suivie. Ceux qui ont commenté et les fidèles, plus que les autres. Je remercie aussi plus que quiconque Tayplayrock, Anne-So, Laeti et Babs pour leur aide très précieuse et leur soutien sans faille. Je vous adore, tout simplement =)**

**Sorn**

**EDIT ! IL N'Y AURA _PAS_ D'****É****PILOGUE ! UNE SUITE, DU NOM DE _KILLING LONELINESS_, A ÉTÉ PUBLIÉE !  
**


End file.
